All Around the World
by JCap
Summary: A/U Story - A young Callie moved across the country to be with the woman she loved. Is their love strong enough to last, or is Callie yet to meet the woman of her dreams? Changed to M rating!
1. Callie Torres

Hey guys...I know Ive got another story on-going right now. Well, it's been on-going for a loooong time now! But I've had this idea for a new story floating around my head for a while. The inspiration came from my international bestmate and a woman she met on a site and well...Im just gona leave it there for now. This is based on semi-true events. Ive exaggerated stuff and moulding things to fit what's going on in my head. But, Jennikins and Amy, this goes out to you. You guys are awesome!

This is my first attempt at a story that has nothing to do with my previous musings. Let me know what you guys think...should I continue?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

**As the everlasting rain fell from the skies above, Callie jogged through the empty streets of town, grumbling under her breath. It wasn't the rain that had her scowling. Well actually, that wasn't really doing her mood any favours either. She was already soaked to the bone but she was more concerned about the expensive equipment in her shoulder bag.**

**Callie Torres was a photographer for a popular magazine, Scoop of the week. She worked around the clock, 7 days a week. If they rang, she went running. Hence the midnight jog through the streets of Seattle.**

**She'd just settled herself in bed when a call from her boss, Richard Webber came through. Apparently the A list actress, Meredith Grey had been spotted getting hot and heavy with some guy in a club. **

**Some guy that was NOT her fiancé, Derek Sheppard - another A list celebrity.**

**The young actress was big news these days. Callie had taken many shots of her during the Actresses stay in Seattle where she was shooting scenes for her next movie. She was one of these actresses that was everywhere these days. She was in all the biggest blockbusters and she'd even tried her luck with a music career.**

**To Callie though she was just a payslip. The Latina couldn't give a flying banana what the current so called 'sexiest woman in the world' did or more to the point, who she did. As long as she could get a few snaps of the actresses latest shenanigans and they we're good enough to earn her a few extra dollars, she really couldn't care less.**

**Some might say this job sounded amazing. Being paid to follow these famous people around. Earning money for being sneaky, being nosey and conniving. Witnessing their celebrity crushes partying in the flesh. There were millions of people out there who would give their right arm for the privilege of having this type of job. **

**Callie used to be one of them.**

**She used to be a young, ambitious photographer. A woman who loved her work as much as she loved hearing the useless, but riveting gossip surrounding her favourite A list celebrities. Especially one's that were as hot as Meredith Grey.**

**Yet, over the years, her hopes and dreams had wilted away.**

**It started when she'd just turned 20. She'd been living with her family in Miami. She was happy….kind of. She was just establishing herself in her career, working on the day trip boats around the Miami coastline. Taking pictures of holiday goers enjoying their time on the vessels wasn't exactly a job she wanted to do for her whole life, but it was a start. Something for the résumé. **

**There was another side to Callie that not a lot of people knew about. She was very much in love with her laptop. Like….I now pronounce you wife and laptop kind of in love. Where ever Callie was, you could bet your bottom dollar her trusty laptop wasn't far away. That in itself wasn't the secret. It's what Callie did on the laptop that she kept to herself.**

**It started when she was 15. She was one of the biggest TV nerds you could ever meet. She loved it all….Friends, Superman, E.R, X Files, Xena, 24, CSI, but her favourite of the lot was Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar kicking vampire ass….damn right she was interested!**

**After joining a fan group online, she became hooked on all things Buffy. She joined chat rooms, made friends, swapped stories. She even got into reading fan fiction. It suddenly became her life. After finishing school she'd rush home and lock herself in her room. She couldn't get online fast enough.**

**Looking back she didn't really have many 'real' friends, but it never bothered her. These people she spoke to online….they we're real. Sure they we're behind a computer screen, but they we're still real people. Unfortunately they we're just in another part of the world. It sucked to be honest.**

**When she reached 18, she went off to college and found she didn't have as much time to keep up her old routine. She studied hard and after a couple of years she got her degree in photography. She hadn't long started her job when she returned to the fan site she used to be so obsessed with.**

**So many people, like herself had come and gone but there were also so many new faces….or should that be usernames?**

**One name in particular.**

**It happened so quickly. She started talking to one of the newer members and she found herself sharing so many interests with the older woman. Her name was Erica Hahn. She was the owner of a convenience store in Seattle. She had a good 18 years on Callie but they just seemed to click from the day they met….met online that is.**

**As the days wore on, Callie got to know a lot more about Erica. She learned the blonde woman had been married to a man for 20 years and had had 2 kids. She'd been divorced almost 6 months by that point and she'd admitted to never feeling more free in her entire life. It wasn't until after a week of their late night chats that Erica confessed to Callie that she thought she was a lesbian.**

**Callie herself had been honest from the start. She'd known she was gay from the age of at least 10. Unfortunately her family we're very conservative and very religious. She knew there wouldn't be even the slightest of possibilities that they would accept her for who she was. To them it was a sin. Being in love with someone of the same sex was a sin. At least, that's the way they would see it.**

**So, instead of being proud of who she was, she kept it all bottled up inside. She went along with the charade of 'Oh I'm too busy for boys, I'm thinking of my career right now…'**

**Her father for one had no problem that his little girl wasn't off sleeping with every Tom Dick and Harry. Unlike her sister, Aria…**

**So the only people that knew the real Callie were those she spoke to online. The people she had never even met.**

**But there was something about Erica. She couldn't deny the woman was attractive, especially for being an older lady. There was also something so….nurturing about her. Sure, she was a mother of 2, her kind words came from years of practice. She had been so understanding of Callie's situation, she listened intently and gave advice.**

**Then, completely out of the blue, after conversing for less than 2 months, Erica dropped a bombshell. She asked Callie to come and live with her.**

**To start with the Latina thought it was crazy. She had a life in Miami….sort of. She had her family….a job…**

**How could she just drop it all and move across the country for a woman she'd known barely 2 months? The situation intrigued her though. She felt that this was something she had to do. She wanted to break free from her so called life in Miami and spread her wings. She wanted to be with someone. She wanted to feel what it was like to be in a relationship. To experience something she'd never been able to while under the watchful eye's of her parents.**

**Her head told her this was ridiculous, she should be rational and understand that this was far too soon. But when her fingers met the keyboard, her reply to Erica had simply been….OK.**

**Telling Erica was one thing, but telling her parents had been a completely different experience all together.**

**While Erica had been positively giddy at the prospect of the young Latina coming to live with her, her parents had been broken hearted. They understood their little girl was growing up…that she needed to learn to stand on her own to feet. But this….**

**Moving herself across the country to live with a woman she'd been speaking to online. To them it was preposterous. As parents often do, they worried she wasn't thinking clearly. This woman who would be her 'room mate'…. Who was to say she wasn't some sort of serial killer? How did Callie know for sure that this woman really was who she said she was?**

**Callie of course couldn't give them the answers they so desperately wanted to hear, but she'd made it clear to them that this was something she needed to do.**

**With heavy hearts, her parents had waved her off a short 2 weeks later.**

**Meeting Erica for the first time had been….exciting. Their relationship developed slowly. Though Erica had been married to a man for 20 years, it was a first time experience with a woman for both of them. **

**They kept their growing relationship a secret from everyone. No one knew of Erica's change in orientation and she was an older woman….she'd lived a life, with a man. This kind of confession would completely floor her family and friends and that was something she wasn't emotionally ready to face.**

**So that's how it started. Their love for one another was hidden from the rest of the world, but it was something that they were comfortable with. The first 2 years we're great. Their relationship was still fresh….still exciting.**

**It was the years that followed that saw everything start to go down hill. They began to argue…over the littlest of things. Erica started becoming controlling of everything Callie did. She became jealous of anyone Callie spoke to whenever they were out with friends. That's the kind of social occurrence that started happening less and less. It wasn't long before all they did was go out to work and return home. **

**This routine seemed to work well for Erica, but it was a different story for Callie. The Latina was in her early 20's. She wanted to be out, partying, enjoying life with her friends, but after seeing how depressed it made Erica, she squashed her own needs and catered to her girlfriends.**

**She loved Erica, with all her heart and she knew Erica loved her and this is why she continued to live this way.**

**The problem was, this wasn't the life she'd dreamed of living. After packing up and moving away from her family….a family that meant so much to her, she'd hoped to no longer have to live a lie. But she couldn't have been any further from that dream. They'd discussed their future together….what they both wanted out of it. For Erica it was very much she'd lived the best years of her life….she'd been married, had kids, and was comfortable in her routine.**

**But Callie…**

**She was still young. She had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to experience real commitment. She wanted kids of her own. Not necessarily now but sometime in the future, when they were more settled. She'd seen in Erica's face the moment she'd brought it up one day….more kids was not something Erica had wanted to pursue again.**

**Like a lot of things, Callie had squashed her own feelings and just played along with what Erica wanted. She hoped, sometime in the future the blonde would reconsider.**

**The years went by, the relationship they shared became more like a friendship. They still lived under the same roof, they shared meals together. Financially they paid for everything equally. It still looked like a marriage….a still very secret marriage. **

**The thing was….that's where it ended. Emotionally things just weren't right, at least, not on Callie's part. She felt suffocated. Over the years, Erica had drawn more and more into herself. It was almost like she'd lost all confidence in herself. If they were out together, which in itself was a rarity, Callie would find Erica comparing herself to other women. 'You'd prefer it if I looked like her wouldn't you?' is what she'd often jab to Callie any chance she got. It was that type of comment that would really hurt the Latina. She never gave any indication to Erica that she was interested in anyone else, because the truth was….she wasn't interested at all. She was in love with Erica, she just wished the blonde would believe her.**

**As their daily routine went on, always the same, Callie found herself coming in from work and powering up her laptop in the sitting room, while Erica would be engrossed in some reality TV show.**

**While browsing sites one night, she stumbled upon a new Police drama starting on a Thursday night. The excited little TV nerd inside of her was intrigued. Even more so when she saw images of one of the main characters. From the moment she saw Jessica Capshaw running into on coming traffic, in pursuit of a felon in the trailer, she was taken…hook, line and sinker.**

**This is how her obsession came back to life. She continued with her real life routine, going to work whenever she was needed, coming home and powering up the laptop. She didn't hide what she was doing from Erica, she'd done that for years with her parents. The blonde didn't seem at all fazed by the Latina's obsession with the new cop drama. It kept her happy and that's all she ever wanted for her girlfriend.**

**Her still, secret girlfriend.**

**As years before, Callie joined a fan site. She got to know other fans of the show and more importantly the fans of the power couple on the show. Jessica Capshaw and Sara Ramirez…..or Jessara as their fan base called them. She spent countless hours on the Jessara fan board. Reading peoples fan fictions, hanging out in the chat room. She went back into her own little shell and for the first time in a long time, she was happy again.**

**It was on the Jessara board that she met her international best friend, Addison Montgomery. The redhead was a woman that Callie had built an instant friendship with. Callie had been a fan of Addison's work on the board. All the fan fiction and music videos she'd made, Callie had loved every single one of them. **

**Unfortunately, as it always seemed to go, Addison lived so far away….in England to be precise. There was never any prospect of a relationship sparking up between the 2 and that wasn't just because Addison was straight. Admittedly, the British woman was hot, there was no denying it. From the moment they shared their first joke, their friendship was basically set in stone. It was a friendship that Callie appreciated more than she could ever explain. It almost helped her plod on through her relationship with Erica. **

**It was over 3 years ago now that Callie had began speaking with the British woman. 3 years since Addison had told her she had to break off the relationship she had with Erica. It was easier said than done though.**

**Callie hated hurting people. Like…really hated it. She'd much prefer to keep her mouth shut and allow herself to be hurt than to inflict that hurt on someone else. Especially Erica, whom she loved. **

**By this stage in their relationship however, Callie knew in herself that she was no longer in love with Erica. It pained her so much to admit that but she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved her so much. For the last 7 years she really had loved Erica every single day. But sometimes love just isn't enough.**

**So this is where Callie was right now. She was doing a job that didn't excite her as it should and she was in a relationship that had lost its spark. She wasn't living, just was merely just existing.**

**As she drew closer to the club where Meredith seemingly was, her mind drifted back to the argument she had had with Erica only a couple of hours earlier. It had been yet again a petty little disagreement about Callie wanting to meet her friends after work one night next week for a game of baseball. Erica had completely gone overboard with her innuendos of the Latina wanting to spend more time with her friends then with her own girlfriend.**

**Callie had tried to explain to her that she was being ridiculous. It was only 1 night, the blonde could come with her if she really wanted. That had led Erica into believing Callie thought she had no friends of her own. She felt pressured into inviting the girlfriend to tag along so she wasn't left at home alone. What ever way she looked at it, Callie knew she wasn't going to win this argument. **

**Just like all the others.**

**Erica had gone off to bed, slamming the door shut behind her. That hadn't phased the Latina at all. She'd been sleeping in the spare room on and off for the last 6 months. In all honesty she preferred sleeping alone. She didn't feel comfortable in the master bed these days. I mean, its hard sleeping next to someone who you were once in love with….who you once made love to. But to sleep next to them now, when your feelings just aren't there anymore….it was awkward.**

**She just couldn't bring herself to say the words….it's over.**

**The sound of music over the street brought Callie out of her thoughts. She looked up to the nightclub 'Blue Reef'. The night club Meredith was…**

'**Crap…' Callie cursed, recognising the bent over figure being escorted to an awaiting car. 'Crap, crap…' Her footsteps picked up the pace as wet hands fumbled with the zip to her camera bag. **

**She was too late though. The actress was helped into the back of a limo, the door being shut firmly behind her. Her hands dropping and shoulders slumping, Callie watched as the limo drove past her. If she had balls, Richard Webber would have them in a fist clench tomorrow.**

**Turning around she headed back home, this time though she took her time.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(I promise a bit of blue eyed, dimpled cheeked time soon...maybe...)


	2. Arizona Robbins

Thanks for all of the reviews and fav story and author alerts! We've heard about Callie's background...hows about we get to know a certain blue eyed blonde?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

'**Could you please make sure that your seatbelts are safely secured as we make our final descent into Columbia Regional Airport.' **

**The blonde fastened the microphone back to the wall before making her way back along the aisle. She began swaying her head to and fro, making sure the passengers had followed through with her request. Almost halfway down the aisle she felt a tug at her skirt.**

'**Excuse me Miss plane lady…' a little girl started.**

**The blonde turned her head and gave the child a warm smile. 'Hey sweetie' she replied. Her belt check momentarily forgotten, she crouched down to the little girls height. 'You can call me Arizona.'**

**The little girls eyebrows raised up. 'Do you know my Daddy? My Mommy said he lives in Arizona…'**

'**Megan!' came the surprised response from the woman sitting by the child's side. 'I'm sorry…' she continued, looking at the blonde.**

**Arizona chuckled lightly and looked back to the child. 'No sweetie, I don't think I know your Daddy. Believe it or not I've never actually been to the state Arizona…'**

**The once raised eyebrows of the child slowly furrowed in confusion. 'But then why do you have the same name?'**

'**It's a long story, but I'm not actually named after the state.'**

**The little girl thought on before replying. 'So what are you….'**

'**Megan, Arizona is working' her mother cut in. Again looking at the blonde she offered an embarrassed smile. 'I'm sorry, once she starts it's hard to stop her…'**

'**Don't worry about it' Arizona replied. 'Kid's are great. I see many in my line of work and your daughter is by far one of the cutest and most well behaved children I've ever seen on a flight.'**

**Megan seemed to puff out her chest as she turned to her mother with a smug little smile. **

'**Great' the mother sighed. 'I'll never hear the end of that one…'**

**A wide smile danced over the flight attendants face until she caught sight of her superior throwing evil glances her way. 'I better get back to the seatbelt checks. It was lovely to meet you though Megan.'**

'**It was lovely to meet you too Arizona' the girl replied, mimicking the blondes words.**

**Getting to her feet, Arizona turned and continued making her way down the aisle. **

'**But mom, I forgot to ask her for a bag of crisps…'**

**Arizona laughed internally at the sound of Megan's continued argument. Making it to the front of the plane, she finished up a few little checks before strapping herself into a chair. She wrinkled her nose as the cabin air pressure changed, making her ear's pop in protest. She usually came prepared for this bit. Her friend Teddy had given her a pair of ear planes for her birthday a couple of years ago. They were special little plugs that made sure your ears weren't affected by the change in pressure. They were a total godsend in her line of work.**

**Unfortunately when she went to look for them before the take off earlier, they were no where to be seen. So now she had to suffer the consequences and face the popping like everyone else.**

**She was beyond relieved to be touching down in her home town of Missouri. The 4 days she'd spent in London had seemed to drag on to drastic proportions. Usually she loved visiting England. She loved the difference in culture…..she loved the people, heck she even loved the accent. But this particular trip just felt…..different. **

**Perhaps it was the fact her best mate Teddy hadn't been with her. She too was a flight attendant and usually had the same shift pattern as Arizona, but because of a family commitment, Teddy had needed to stay home those few days earlier.**

**Arizona Robbins had been a flight attendant for just over 10 years now and she absolutely adored her job. She loved being able to visit new places and meet new and interesting people. She had only ever flown on the international flights as she felt there was something exciting and inspirational about touching down in a different country every week. Ofcourse, she'd been in this job a long time so she'd pretty much been to every destination at least a dozen times.**

**Her love for travelling had started at an early age. Her father had been a Marine and because of that, the family had, had to move around quite often. Some kids would have hated that lifestyle. Having to up and move every 6 months or so, never being able to make lasting friendships or stick in with one school. Not Arizona. She loved it. Her brother Timothy was her best friend. To her, he was the only friend she ever needed.**

**By the time she was 15, the family finally settled down for good in the blonde's original home town of Columbia, Missouri. It had been strange at first for Arizona, knowing that this was to be her home for more than 6 months. It took some getting used to….especially after Timothy enlisted into the army.**

**She'd always been a confident girl.**

**Well….most of the time. One stern look from her father, the Colonel, and her confidence melted away, leaving her in a puddle of tears. But what her father had taught her was that she was a strong, courageous human being. She was a good man in a storm…..just like her grandfather had been when he saved 19 men aboard the USS Arizona, before tragically drowning himself.**

**The constant pep talking from her father made her believe she could do anything….be anyone. She wasn't so confident that it came off as cocky however. She made friends very easily, which was proven within the first few weeks of joining her 6th**** school in as many years.**

**Not long after they set up camp in Missouri, Arizona turned 16 and she got herself a weekend job working in a café at Columbia Regional Airport. Even if she wouldn't be boarding a plane anytime soon, she loved watching them take off and come in to land.**

**Whether it was during her time in that job, or a seed had been embedded in her head from an early age, Arizona knew she wanted to have some sort of a future working with the large aircrafts. It made her father proud to see his daughter looking to the future. It proved to him that he and his wife had done a good job in bringing her up. **

**When Arizona had come out to her parents, to her surprise they hadn't been too shocked by her revelation. On the contrary, they had been extremely loving and supportive of her….just like they had been in everything she and her brother had done in life.**

**When she turned 18, after some good references from her superior and breezing through some training, Arizona was cleared to start her life as a young flight attendant. From the moment she started, she was an absolute natural. With her childhood, she'd seen the routine of the flight attendants countless times so this to her was as easy as pie. **

**It was in this job that she had met her best friend, and whenever they worked together it only made the trips much more exciting. During the flights, whenever she wasn't serving food and drinks, or even carrying out another request for a passenger, the blonde would sit back and play silly games with Teddy or the other attendants. Their most favourite was Island Girl or Island Guy. Basically they'd have to pick one person on the flight who they wouldn't mind being stuck on a deserted Island with and then the other's would have to try and guess who you'd picked. **

**Being an international flight attendant meant there was A LOT of time to kill and that was just one of the games that made the time pass quicker.**

**Her weekly routine usually consisted on being away somewhere for 4 days and 3 nights. Whenever they touched down in a country however, they were able to do whatever they wanted. So usually for 3 days, she spent her free time out sight seeing or partying with her colleagues.**

**In the earlier days of her job, Arizona had had quite a few one night stands. She wasn't proud of it, but she always told herself she was young, she wasn't ready to commit. The knowing she was in a certain country for merely a few days made it easy for her to not get attached to anyone and vice versa. There'd been some short term relationships over the years but they never worked out. **

**When she was 22, she met a woman called Joanne while out partying one night in her home town. They'd began a casual relationship that over the next few years was very much an off and on thing. When Joanne finally got over the fact that Arizona's job had her away for at least half of the week, they moved in together. It had barely been a year later….a year filled with ups and downs in the relationship, when Arizona returned home early from a trip only to find Joanne in bed with another woman.**

**Though it had hurt the blonde extremely, she'd suspected something like that had been going on for quite some time. That day, she'd packed up her stuff and moved in with Teddy while she searched for her own place.**

**After that relationship had ended, it took a while for Arizona to get back into the right mindset to start dating again. She understood it would be hard to find a partner who would be alright with the whole long distance relationship, and equally as hard for her to find someone she could completely trust….especially after how her first long term relationship had ended. This was a reason why she never let herself get attached.**

**Though admittedly she had dated a lot of women, she had known that non of them would be lasting relationships. Even her on again off again relationship with Joanne… She'd never felt that.…that connection. That spark when you meet. The butterflies you're meant to feel whenever you think of them. All of those little things you're meant to experience when you meet that special someone.**

**It was almost a year ago now, just after her 27****th**** birthday, she'd decided that there would be no more one night stands. No more meaningless dates with random girls, at home or abroad. To make it even more resolute, Teddy had bet her $100 that she wouldn't last 6 months without sex….a bet which Arizona did infact win. When the 6 month mark had arrived, Teddy had challenged her to a further 6 months, double or nothing.**

**Though hesitant at first, Arizona agreed.**

**She'd gone almost 11 months now without the feel of another woman's naked body pressed against her own. Part of her begged to be touched again.**

**I think we can decipher which part for ourselves…**

**However, for the most part, she felt good about herself. She'd made a decision and she'd stuck to it. Plus, she would be up $200 in just over a month. Not a bad days work…ugh….years work.**

**It hadn't been easy of course, going nearly 11 months without sex.**

**One thing, other than work that had kept her mind occupied was a certain cop drama series which had started a few years back. From the moment her favourite character, Sara Ramirez got together with Jessica Capshaw she was in complete awe of the blooming relationship. She loved watching the characters progressive storyline and she thought the chemistry between the 2 actresses was electrifying. It felt very refreshing to have this aired on TV. Not many shows had accomplished a good gay storyline. It made Arizona herself believe in true love….it made her believe it did exist. There was somebody out there for her….it was just gona take some time to find her.**

**Her obsession with Jessara led her into spending ALOT of free time on fan fiction websites aswell as on tumblr and message boards. They took over her life!**

**After being signed up on one of the boards for a few months, she'd accumulated a lot of posts and was asked to be a moderator.**

**Yea, that showed you how much time she spent on there.**

**She loved that site and made many friends over the year and a bit she'd been on. It was almost like an escape from reality.**

**Teddy, who was bisexual was also a member of the Jessara board. The 2 of them had spent many hours in various airports, whether between flights or waiting on delayed flights, sitting with a laptop, talking with members in the chat rooms. No matter what time it was in the day, there would always be someone in there. One of the perks of different time zones. Ofcourse, time zones also had their downfalls too.**

**Teddy had become very friendly with another woman who lived in England. There was a 6 hour time difference between them which sucked big time….but they still managed to catch up most days.**

**That was the thing about the boards. You met so many people who had so many similar interests to you, but then there was the matter of them being a whole world away.**

**As the wheels of the plane hit the runway, Arizona bounced in her seat. It took a few minutes for pilot to drive the plane towards the terminal, so Arizona used this time to speak to the passengers one last time. Reaching up she grasped the microphone and brought it to her mouth. 'Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at Columbia Regional Airport. Thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines, we hope you have enjoyed your journey and look forward to seeing you again soon. Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the plane comes to a complete stop. Be sure to take all of your belongings with you. It you're going to leave anything, please make sure it's something we'd like to have.'**

**A round of laughter and applause was emitted from within the cabin causing the blonde to tilt her head around the door frame and wink at the passengers.**

**Placing the microphone back in its holder she sat up straight and waited for the plane to reach its final pit stop. **

'**Good one…' came the response from her colleague Lucy. **

'**You know me, I like to make them leave with a smile' Arizona told her.**

**It was almost an hour later that Arizona found herself slouched in the driver seat of her car, at the start of her 10 mile drive home. She looked at the clock on the dash board. **

**8:35pm.**

**If she put her foot down and the traffic wasn't too bad, she'd be home in time to see how Jessica would react to the speculated bombshell Sara had waiting for her. A smile forming on her lips, she breathed in a lungful of air and turned up the music. Oh yes, it was good to be home.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You thoughts? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Time to get this story moving along a bit more...Thanks for all the alerts guys! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

'**I ask you to do one thing Torres….one thing and you can't even do that right!'**

'**Sir I got to the club as quickly as I could…'**

'**I don't want to hear it Torres' Richard Webber interrupted. He stood up from his desk, putting his hands in his pockets as he turned to look out of the window. 'This has been happening far too often recently. All these missed opportunities…it's costing us valuable money.'**

**Callie sat watching her boss's back as he reeled off a list of opportunities he had given her over the last few weeks. What was she meant to do? What could she say? She'd gotten to each of the destinations as quickly as she could. Ok, perhaps if she hadn't gotten rid of her car she would be able to make it on scene a lot faster. But perhaps if Erica hadn't been spending so much money lately, on needless items then she wouldn't have had to sell the car in the first place. It was like a vicious cycle. Without the car, Callie's work suffered and without the work she could no longer afford to run the car…**

**It sucked! Her life was truly sucking right now!**

'**Do you see where I'm coming from Torres?' Richard asked, turning to look at the dejected photographer on the other side of his desk. She nodded weakly in response. 'You used to be so good Callie. One of, if not my best photographer. What happened? Are you bored?'**

**Callie wasn't sure what to say to him. She couldn't really say 'Yes sir, the job sucks' It would be a sure way for him to show her the door. And in truth, it was a good job….she used to love doing it so much. Getting up close and personal with all these stars, but somewhere along the line, it stopped being fun.**

**What she really couldn't decipher was whether this was really to do with a loss of appetite for the job, or whether it was more to do with another part of her life. The part of her that was just coasting along in her questionable relationship. She wasn't trying anymore, she'd given up, in everything she did and now as a result of that her work was slipping.**

**She was failing.**

**Looking up at her boss, she saw his face had softened considerably and he looked down on her with concern. 'I….I love my job sir' she started. 'It's just….I just….I don't know. I'll try harder, I promise.'**

**Richard looked at her for several seconds before replying. 'OK, Torres. I trust you with this, but you're going to have to really show me you're trying. I need results.' He stepped up to his chair, sitting himself down. 'This is your last chance alright, I need you to be who you once were. Do whatever you have to, to find that spark….that zest for your work.' Seeing her nod back at him, his head tilted to the door. 'Dismissed.'**

**Getting to her feet, Callie left his office. He was right, she needed to find that spark in her life. Thing was, where exactly was she meant to find it?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The sun streaming through the curtains eventually caused the blonde to stir. Casually opening her eye's, Arizona looked over to the clock.**

**10:50am.**

**As much as she loved her job, she couldn't lie….she loved being able to sleep in this late on her day off. As she stretched her muscles, she reached over to grab her phone. The screen displayed 1 new message.**

_Wake up blondie, I'm bored. Fancy going to the beach this afternoon?_

**That sounded like a good idea to her. Opening up the reply box, she typed out a quick response to Teddy. She was looking forward to seeing her best friend. It wasn't often they went 4 or 5 days without seeing each other. A few hours relaxing on the beach would be a great way to spend the first of her 3 days off.**

**Message sent she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a nice wake-me-up shower.**

**It was nearly an hour later that the blonde emerged from her room, showered and dressed only to find Teddy sitting on her couch eating a bowl of cereal. 'Teddy, do you ever knock?' she asked sarcastically before leaning down and kissing the top of her friends head.**

'**Not when I have key' the brunette replied.**

'**You just wona catch me naked' the blonde continued as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink.**

'**Nonsense' Teddy shouted after her, 'If I wanted to see your junk I'd of barged into the bathroom when I heard the shower running….' The blonde re-emerged and sat herself on the other end of the couch. 'So…' Teddy continued, '…how was the flight last night?'**

'**Alright I guess. Oh, I lost those ear-planes you got me' she replied with a pout. 'I had them on me in the Hotel but when I went to look for them again on the plane they weren't there.'**

'**Ah shucks, so you had to tolerate the popping. Bet that put you in a bad mood. That and the fact you didn't have yours truly to keep you entertained.'**

'**Pfft, yea right. It was nice to have some actual peace for a change.'**

'**HA, whatever, you were bored shitless' Teddy replied, seeing right through the blondes remark.**

**Laughing the blonde nodded. 'As much as I missed you, the flight wasn't too bad. Lucy is a good substitute for you when….'**

'**Hold up, Lucy was on your flight?' Teddy interrupted.**

**Knowing what her friend was about to insinuate, Arizona rolled her eye's. 'Yes Teddy, Lucy was one of the attendants yesterday.'**

'**Soooo, did you join the mile high club yet? You know she likes you!'**

'**Teddy!' the blonde whined. 'I've told you she isn't my type. Besides I'm still going strong in our bet. Just over a month to go.'**

'**Since when have you had a type blondie? You've had them all in the past!'**

**The blonde nodded. 'I'm aware of that thanks, but I just…..I feel its time to think about looking for Miss Right.'**

'**I'd settle for Miss Right Now if I could…' Teddy replied.**

**Arizona swatted her friend across the arm. 'You had sex only last week! I've gone 11 months! Eleven months Teddy! I'm so horny I could jump you right now!'**

**They fell silent for a few moments, thinking about the blondes statement. Looking to each other they shook their heads. 'Naaa' they said in unison before erupting in a fit of giggles.**

**They'd been friends a long time now and there was no denying they we're extremely close, but there had never been anything sexual between them, nor would there ever be.**

'**For the record, I had sex last night…' Teddy stated matter of factly.**

'**Great, thanks for sharing.'**

'**You know, you could be getting some now too…'**

'**Ahhhh!' Arizona shouted, holding up a hand. 'I've gone this long, I think I can go another month without the feel of another woman's caresses….' Her mind drifted away as certain images popped into her head. 'The taste of another woman's….NOOOO! I'm doing this! Watch and learn Altman' the blonde smirked getting up from the sofa. 'In 2 months I'm gona be gratefully taking 200 big ones from you.'**

'**We'll see' Teddy grinned. 'We'll see!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Callie stepped into her house she felt a wave of relief wash over her. It had been a slow day since her 8:45am meeting with Richard Webber that morning. Nothing big had happened on the celebrity front. There hadn't been any leads for her to chase so she'd spent the last 8 hours photo-shopping pictures that were due to be printed in tomorrow's issue of Scoop of the Week.**

**Her mind had wandered all day. She knew she couldn't live like this much longer. She had to do something….like, now, before she could talk herself out of it yet again. Question was, how did she approach it? How do you tell the woman you'd been living with….the woman you'd loved for 7 years that their relationship was over? That you were no longer in love with her. **

**There really was no easy way to do that.**

**Throwing her bag down on the table in the hall, she wondered towards the kitchen. The smell of bolognaise sauce met her nostrils as she walked further through the house. Coming to the kitchen she stopped in the door way, her eye's falling on the blonde swaying slightly to some music as she stirred the sauce on the hob.**

**Guilt coursed through her veins while she watched her girlfriend go about making their dinner. She wanted so much to still feel the way she had at the start of the relationship. She didn't want to be the one that caused this woman so much hurt. And she knew this confession she had bubbling up inside her was going to crush the older woman completely.**

**They'd shared so many good times during their relationship. At least, they had done during the first 2 or 3 years. The remaining years had seen the good times happen few and far between.**

'**Hey you…' Erica said, glancing over her shoulder. 'Have a good day at work?'**

'**Ugh, yea, same old stuff' Callie replied. It seemed Erica had calmed herself down after their argument the night before. Pushing herself off the door frame, she walked further into the kitchen. She went up behind her girlfriend, putting her hands on both the blondes hips as she leaned in and kissed her exposed shoulder. She wanted to feel something….anything….'**

'**Ohh' Erica laughed, 'Someone's frisky.' The blonde put down the spoon in her hand and moved towards the fridge, causing Callie's hands to drop to her sides. She watched the blonde walk away from her and let out a sigh.**

**This here was one of the reasons she felt the way she did. Every time she extended an olive branch….every time she tried to get close to the blonde, she was pushed away. It hurt Callie more than she could explain. She was still young…..she had needs that right now weren't being met.**

**Well, in all honesty, they hadn't been met in a long time now. It was over 2 years since she and Erica had made love.**

**2 years…**

**She'd just about forgotten what it felt like to make love to a woman. It wasn't through lack of trying on Callie's part coz she'd tried many, many, many times to get Erica in the mood. Time and again she'd been given excuse after excuse…..I've got a headache, It's been a long day, I've got my period….**

**There was never a good time. She'd pulled Erica on it several times which had just led to further arguments. If they ever scheduled time to be together, Erica had conveniently had to work late.**

**In the end, Callie had just stopped trying. Sleeping in the spare bed made things a lot more easier. At least, easier for her to see to herself anyway.**

'**Dinner shouldn't be long…' Erica started. 'There's a Survivor double bill on tonight. Can I twist your arm into watching it?'**

**Callie wrinkled up her nose. 'Thanks but I'd rather swallow razorblades.'**

**Erica snorted. 'Figured you'd say that.' Coming back to the hob, the blonde turned the heat down on the sauce. 'Why don't you go freshen up.'**

'**Yea, Ok.' Turning, Callie made her way to the spare room. There was only one person who could cheer her up right now, but it would be another hour or so before she could talk to her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Teddy threw her head back in laughter as she watched Arizona pad carefully into the room.**

'**This is not funny Teddy' the blonde scowled.**

'**Ooh I beg to differ.' Opening her phone, Teddy took a picture of the blonde walking with caution towards the sofa.**

'**Cheers mate!' Slowly, Arizona turned and lowered herself onto the cushions. 'Ow ow ow' she pouted.**

**During their time on the beach that afternoon, Arizona had managed to get herself a bad case of sunburn. She didn't tan very well, usually just managing to go an angry shade of red before returning to her natural pale complexion.**

'**You know' Teddy started. 'This never would have happened if you hadn't fallen asleep.'**

'**Yea well, I'd of never fallen asleep if you hadn't ditched me for some pompous meathead!'**

'**Excuse me Robbins, just because you're too blind to appreciate a well muscled man, doesn't mean the rest of us are.'**

**The blonde cringed. 'Gross…'**

**When they had arrived back from the beach an hour or so earlier, Arizona had gone straight into the bathroom for a cool shower. The only parts of her that felt moderately normal were her breasts and face, the latter having been covered by a straw hat for the duration of her nap in the sun.**

'**Are you just gona sit there and snigger at me all night or are you gona fetch me a glass of wine?' the blonde asked impatiently.**

'**I get to choose?' Receiving a death glare from the blonde, Teddy raised her hands before making her way into the kitchen. 'Why don't you power up the laptop and we'll do some surfing.'**

**Lifting an arm towards the table which held the laptop in front of the sofa, Arizona cringed and dropped her arm once again. 'That involves getting up…..and my body's coming out firmly against it' she shouted back.**

**A minute later, Teddy arrived with 2 generously filled glasses of wine. 'Here, drink up….it'll make the pain less…..painful' she chimed, happy with her logic. Putting her own glass down, she picked up the laptop and switched it on. She looked back at the her best friend who was currently taking a large mouthful of her wine. 'Steady partner, a few more mouthfuls like that and you'll be anyone's.'**

'**Don't go getting any ideas Altman!'**

'**In your dreams Blondie!'**

**An hour later and the effects on the alcohol we're definitely setting in. They'd logged onto Arizona's Jessara board account and had been messing around in the chat-room with various other members. It was always a good laugh when there were a few of them in there. Teddy had gotten her phone out again and had been taking a few snaps of Arizona and herself to post in the photo thread of the board. **

'**Oh god, I look soooo drunk!' the blonde exclaimed as they viewed the now uploaded picture in the thread.**

**Teddy raised an eyebrow to her friend. 'Ugh, I hate to break it to you Blondie, but you kind of always look like that!'**

'**Bite me butt-munch!'**

'**No thanks! Anyway, you look hot. You'll have all the girls drooling over you and possibly more…'**

**Arizona laughed aloud. 'Yea right, the chances of that happening are slim to non Teddy.'**

**The brunette shrugged. You never know until you try. Anyway, let me log into skype, I want to chat to Addie!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I'm telling you Ad, I'm so close to doing it now..' _

**The redhead in England smiled weakly at the screen. She'd heard her international best-mate say this dozens of times over the last few years. She was yet to take action though. **

'_That's great Callie. I've told you for so long now, you can do this. I know it's gona be hard, for you aswell as for her, but in the long run this is something you need to do. For the both of you!'_

**Callie paused, looking at her friends response. She'd heard that exact same line from her for so long now. She knew she was just going around in circles. Thinking about it and actually doing it were 2 different things though. **

**She looked over the rim of the laptop at her girlfriend on the other couch, engrossed in the 2****nd**** episode of Survivor. Just thinking about saying 'Its Over' out loud to the blonde made her heart fill with dread. Looking back at the screen she typed out her reply to Addison.**

'_I really wish you we're here Addy, I could really do with a physical push right now. I'm scared. I'm just so scared of hurting her!'_

'_I know you are darlin', I know!'_

'_Arghhh, this is driving me insane. Can we change the subject. All this talk in hurting my head. Take my mind of it Addy, let's talk about you for a change! What's going on with you?'_

'_Well, currently I'm multi-tasking. I'm talking to you and Attachment-Barbie on Skype, who it seems is rather drunk right now and I'm just browsing the board at the minute. I uploaded a new photo tonight. Go check it out in the introductions thread…'_

'_Ok, looking…'_

**Opening up a new window, Callie signed into the Jessara board and made her way to the picture thread. Clicking on the link she waited for the most recent page to load. Slowly scrolling down the page she came across a picture of the familiar face of her friend. She smiled at the cheesy grin being flashed by Addison and another woman in the photo. Clicking back on her Skype conversation with the redhead she began typing.**

'_Love it Addy, you guys look like you're having a great time!'_

'_Well this was after around 4 vodka and redbulls….we we're both a little worse for wear!'_

**Callie laughed quietly, as to not disturb the blonde over on the other couch. She clicked back on the board page and began scrolling a little further down the page. She absent mindedly scrolled over everyone's picture, not really looking for anything in particular. As the most recent post came into view, Callie's heart skipped a beat. She felt her mouth fall open as she gazed at a close up picture of 2 woman. There were 2 women in the picture, Callie knew that….but all she could see was this blonde woman with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were like marbles. Like…..big blue marbles. **

***Holy shit…* she thought.**

**She felt her mouth begin to moisten and had to make an audible gulp before she began to drool. **

**This was crazy…**

**Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She'd never come across a photos of someone and been completely mesmerized by it. Her eyes traced every inch of the blondes face, from the tip of her messy curls, to the indents of her adorable dimples. She felt her heartbeats begin to increase. **

**There was no denying it….this woman was breathtakingly beautiful.**

**In all honesty, she looked familiar. She was sure she'd seen her somewhere before. She sat, her eye's transfixed on the face of this mysterious blonde woman as she racked her brain trying to think where she'd seen her before. It was nearly a couple of minutes later that it finally hit her. She hadn't seen her before….she wasn't someone that she already knew. This blonde was someone she HAD to get to know. **

'_What you up to now Cal..?' _**came Addison's query. **

**Reluctantly, Callie tore her eyes away from the newly discovered picture and clicked on her Skype conversation box. **

'_Sorry Ad, I was looking on that picture thread. Have you seen the most recent post?' _**She quickly looked back on the board site and looked for the username beside the picture. A smile played at her lips as she read the name. It somehow seemed convenient for the smiling blonde. **_'It's from someone called "Chuckles"….'_

'_2tics, I'll have a look!'_

**As she waited for Addison to get back to her, Callie clicked back onto the board and finally allowed herself to look at the other woman in the picture. The 2 of them seemed quite….cosy, much to Callie's disappointment. **

***Who are you trying to kid* Callie thought. *Ofcourse that's her girlfriend in the picture with her….and here you are, still WITH girlfriend and you're totally drooling over this woman you've just laid eye's on. God, you really need to get laid!***

**She shook her head slightly, closing her eye's.**

'**You alright Callie?' **

**The Latina's head jolted up at the sound of Erica's voice. 'Whaa….ugh, yea….just umm, waking myself up a bit' she lied, she felt a flush spreading on her face. She felt like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar or something.**

'**Having your eye's so close to that computer screen wont be doing you any good you know…' Erica replied, oblivious to the Latina's nervous behaviour.**

'**Yea….I know. I'm almost finished…' Seeing Erica nod and turn back to the television, Callie looked back at the screen and took in a silent deep breath.**

'_Just seen the picture…..that's my friend Teddy.'_

**Over the last year or so, Callie had heard Addison speak of this woman called Teddy several times. From what she remembered she lived somewhere in the states, she couldn't remember where though. So this was Addison's other American friend, Teddy and the brunette was probably her girlfriend. She felt her heart sink.**

'_That's her friend with her in the picture. The blonde dimpled chick.'_

**It felt like Callie had been given an electric shock. The blonde was….Teddy's friend. So that meant….Teddy was the brunette in the picture.**

'_Wait….Teddy is the brunette?'_

'_Yea, the brunette, aka, Attachment-Barbie. She's on the boards too. That picture was uploaded from her friend Arizona's account. She's Chuckles.'_

**Her mind froze completely. This blonde, Arizona….she was just Teddy's friend. Just her friend. She felt her stomach begin to do summersaults. **

'_Callie? What's going on?'_

**Addison had obviously sensed something was going on this end of the conversation. Callie wasn't sure what to say to her. She'd shared so much with the redhead over the last few years….but this was….this was different. She'd never, not once in all the years she been with Erica shown any interest in any other woman. She'd never allowed herself to look at anyone else while she was with Erica.**

**What she was feeling right now though, it was…..it was different.**

'_Addison…' _**she typed. **_'I think I'm in love…'_


	4. Making contact

Hey guys, I realise these chapters are alot shorter then stuff Ive done in the past, but I thought this would be a better way of allowing me to get chapters out to you alot quicker! Hope that works for you! Thanks again for the continued fav stories adds and the comments! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**When the alarm clock sounded at 7:30, Callie lifted her arm up, pressing down the required button to turn off the piercing buzz. She immediately went back to what she'd been doing for most of the night…..staring at the ceiling. Her eye's had been trained on the shadows that fell across the wall above, but her mind had been a million miles away.**

**From the moment she'd stumbled upon that picture of a certain blue-eyed blonde last night, her mind had been going crazy….meaning she hadn't slept a wink. Try as she might, every time she closed her eyes the blonde would invade her thoughts.**

**Arizona…**

**The woman with the messy blonde curls that fell so perfectly around her face. The woman with eyes so big and blue, it looked as though she were looking at the ocean on a beautiful summers day.**

**She'd never, in all her life, experienced this type of….connection. That's what she felt, a connection. **

**It was crazy.**

**She'd never met this woman. She'd never even spoke to her and yet, there was something there. In truth it kind of scared Callie. The fact that this one picture had her feeling all….all….**

**There weren't actually any words to describe this type of feeling. All she could think about was getting to know her. She had to get to know her….**

**After confessing to Addison last night the kind of reaction she'd just experienced from seeing that photo, she'd clicked on Arizona's profile, hoping to find out a little more about the woman. **

**Addison had been sitting at her computer listening to Callie ramble on about her mate Teddy's friend. She'd smiled to herself. She felt that this may be the catalyst for Callie to do what she'd been meaning to do for so long now. She'd thought about asking Teddy for inside scoop on Arizona….but then she decided this was something Callie had to do on her own. So she sat and listened to the Latina's babbling for another hour, as it reached 2am in England and she had had to call it a night.**

**After Addison's departure, Callie forced herself to close down the laptop and watch a bit of T.V. with Erica.**

**Erica….**

**The Latina was flooded with so much guilt as she'd stolen glances every now and again at the woman sitting over the other side of the room. In her mind the relationship was over. It had been for a very long time. But in reality, they were still together….she was still HER girlfriend and here she was, thinking about another woman.**

**Confessing to Addison that she was in love….with a woman she had seen 1 picture of had confused the hell out of her. She thought perhaps she was in a way, acting out….**

**Her relationship with Erica was basically non-existent so now she was projecting her affections by crushing hard on some random woman online. That's what it was…..that's ALL it was.**

**Or was it….**

**Bringing her hands to her face, she rubbed the heel of her palms into her tired sockets. One thing she was certain of was that this was going to be a very long day!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Placing her empty plate in the sink, Arizona gingerly made her way over to the couch, carefully lowering herself into the cushions. Her body still felt painfully raw and the niggling headache from the wine consumption the night before really wasn't doing her any favours. It wasn't even 8am and here she was, already up with a couple slices of toast inside her. She always arose early after drinking the night before. It was a condition of hers that really sucked, especially on her few days off.**

**Flicking on the T.V. she idly made her way through the channels until she came across a bunch of Friends re-runs. 'Excellent' she said aloud. 'Something like and funny, just what the doctor ordered.'**

**It was a few minutes later that her cell buzzed in the bedroom. 'Ughhh' she groaned. She knew who it would be. Only Teddy had the balls to text her this early. Eventually, summoning enough strength she got up to retrieve her cell, bringing it back into the living room with her.**

'_My Spider-man senses tell me you're up already. I feel as good as you probably feel….and look this morning! I'm off for a jog and then I've got a lunch date. Maybes see you this afternoon?'_

***A lunch date?* Arizona thought.**

**Teddy hadn't mentioned anything last night. She smiled to herself. She really couldn't keep up with that girl sometimes. She wasn't aware of when it happened, but all the dating….all the 1 night stands to Arizona suddenly seemed…..pointless.**

**She'd done it herself over the years, but now she just felt like she could no longer be bothered with the whole dating random people who she knew wouldn't be proper relationship material.**

**Maybe she was getting old. Well actually, she was only 28 but in her mind her priorities were definitely changing. Perhaps these 11 months without sex had been the cause of her different mind set. The abstinence had made her appreciate the finer things in life.**

**Opening up a reply box she sent her reply.**

'_Yes, I'm up Spiderman, I feel like a tomato that's been thrown against a wall! Who's the lunch date with? This afternoon sounds good, I'm just gona have a lazy day on the sofa!'_

**Putting her cell on the arm of the chair she lay her head back in the cushions. She watched as Chandler and Joey went head to head with Monica and Rachel in a quizzical fight for the girls' apartment. This show never got old!**

**Her cell buzzed again.**

'_Poor tomato, you need a nice hot lady to rub cooling lotion into you. My dates with McBeachHotty. He text late last night. What's a girl to do?'_

**Chuckling slightly she sent a quick reply…**

'_Slut!'_

**As the adverts interrupted Friends, she reached for her laptop. It had been a good few days since she'd been on the Jessara fan fiction page. Hopefully some of her favourite stories had been updated!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Callie you look like shit!'**

**Looking up from her computer screen, the Latina scowled at Mark, one of her work colleagues. He was a writer in the sports section of the magazine. 'You would be too if you hadn't slept a wink last night.'**

'**Oh, like that is it?' He replied, his grin getting wider by the second. 'Did you have some guy back at yours last night for a bit of slap and tickle?'**

**Callie had to physically stop herself from scrunching up her nose in disgust. 'Ugh, no! I just couldn't sleep.'**

'**Well like I've told you a million times, I'm always available for…'**

'**Suck it Mark, I'm immune to your man-whoring ways.'**

'**You don't know what you're missing. Neither does that roommate of yours. I'm totally into the older lady….dirty mistress….'**

'**MARK' Callie practically shouted. 'Sling your hook, I'm busy!'**

**Holding up his hands, Mark strutted off towards the cafeteria. He was harmless really. All talk, but from what she'd heard some of the other girls say, he was a very tender lover.**

***Not something I will EVER find out!* she thought.**

**Looking at her screen again, she brought the page that she minimised when Mark came over, back up. It was the Jessara board. She'd restrained herself for as long as she could….not allowing herself to log onto the board. That had lasted until just after 11am. The pull to log back into that picture thread was too great.**

**Scrolling down to that picture once again her breath caught in her throat. She'd thought of that face all night. Looking to the left of the picture her heart skipped several beats.**

**Chuckles was online!**

**She wanted to make contact with the blonde somehow. She wanted to get to know her. But how could she do that without seeming like some sort of crazed stalker weirdo, which lets face it, she pretty much was right now. She could feel herself getting slightly worked up at the mere thought of making contact. A blush had formed across her face. Her hand which rested over the mouse was beginning to moisten. **

***What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been like this is my life!***

**It was true, Callie had always been confident…from an early age. She didn't shy away from any confrontation. Well, unless that confrontation included Erica.**

**Erica….**

**How could she even think of contacting this mysterious blonde woman when she was still in a relationship with Erica. It was wrong….she was an awful, awful person.**

**Frustrated, she scrolled back up the page and went back to the main menu. Moving further down that page she noticed a post in the news thread. The last poster….Chuckles.**

**She hovered the curser over it for several seconds before succumbing to the pull once again. As the thread opened she realised it was a link to a poll about the best couple on the network this season. Arizona had posted the link 2 days earlier.**

**As the link opened Callie found that the results had already been decided. Jessara hadn't won. Exiting that window, she scrolled down to the reply box. Perhaps this was a good way of initiating a conversation….without sounding like too much of a cling on. **

**She forced in a lungful of air, letting it circulate before she began to type.**

'_Hey Chuckles, saw your link and….' _***Ugh, that sounds ridiculous she thought, immediately deleting her words.***

'_Chuckles, the polls already closed, couldn't post my….' _**Hmm, way too formal. Yet again she deleted her words.**

'_Thanks for the link Chuckles, got there too late though. Shame they didn't win!' _**She nodded lightly. That sounded alright.**

**Now, to smiley face, or not to smiley face….**

***Everyone does it* she thought. *It's not like it's sending secret messages of 'I want you' to her….'***

**She re-read her words several times over before hitting the post button. That's it done. No turning back. Well, if she'd really wanted to she could have deleted the post, but no….she was simply replying to a post. Nothing more *cough*, nothing less.**

'**Torres!'**

**Callie physically jumped as Mark's voice invaded her flustered state. Quickly clicking the x on the page she looked up at him. 'Jeeze Mark, wear a bell or something would you?'**

'**Wow, you really are tired and grumpy today. Chief wants you to accompany me to the Tigers game this afternoon.'**

**Sighing, Callie shut down her computer and gathered her equipment. Yep, it was gona be a long day!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finishing her 3rd**** updated story of the day, Arizona left the fan fiction thread and headed back into the main menu. While scrolling down she noticed a new post on a link she'd provided while in her Hotel room in London. Opening the thread she scrolled down to the latest post. She read over the reply given by someone called UnderCoverLover and smiled slightly.**

**Moving to the reply box she typed out a quick reply and hit send. Not a moment sooner the door opened and a flustered Teddy came barging in. 'Men are pathetic!'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow as she smirked at her friends statement. 'Singing to the choir here baby….'**

'**I mean seriously, these people who come up with expressions like don't judge a book by it's cover should be given Knighthoods.'**

'**Knighthoods?' Arizona enquired. 'Teddy, you speak to your English friend far too much!' The brunette collapsed into the other side of the sofa, a sigh escaping her lips. 'Ted, it's only 12:15.…that must have been some fast eating!'**

'**We didn't get to the food. We met at 11:30 and after he proceeded to tell me he was jobless, still figuring out what he wanted to do in life, oh and that he also still lived with his mother, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. When I got a text, I used that as an excuse to get out of there before I was subjected to anything else he had to say.'**

**Arizona couldn't suppress the chuckle from escaping her mouth. 'I'm sorry Ted, but perhaps if you'd gotten to know this at the beach yesterday you wouldn't have had to waste your time today….'**

'**Blah blah blah' Teddy whined.**

**They fell into a comfortable silence as they got sucked into watching an argument being played out on some talk show. Eventually Teddy turned to the blonde. 'Why do you watch this shit?'**

**Arizona shrugged. 'I couldn't find anything else. I've been reading some fanfic anyway!'**

'**Ah. You read the latest update from Addison?'**

'**I did, it's getting exciting' Arizona replied.**

**Teddy nodded. 'I think I'm kinda in love with her you know.'**

'**I know you are. You've told me at least once a day for like your entire life.'**

'**Slight exaggeration there Blondie seeing as I've only known her since being on the board.'**

'**Just a small exaggeration…' Arizona teased.**

'**So….when you said you were having a day on the sofa you really meant it didn't you…' Teddy said, looking down at the blonde still dressed in her pyjama top and shorts.**

**Arizona shrugged again. 'I don't feel the need to get ready. I'm not going anywhere.'**

'**Well, in that case. How about we order pizza and have a film marathon?'**

**Pretending she was pondering the idea, the blonde tapped a finger against her lip. 'I think…..that sounds awesome!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. This or That?

Evening, or afternoon :) I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'm really loving writing it. It's quite different from what I'm used to writing. So far the words have just been spilling from my mouth, or at least from my brain to my fingers ;) Hopefully that even flow will continue. It's great hearing your thoughts so keep 'em coming...

On a different note, how disappointed are you guys at that season finale? May aswell not have had another episode to be honest, well on a Calzona front! Anyway, we're on the 4 months hiatus now! Fanfic will pull us through! Have a good day!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

**It was just after 6:30 when Callie made it home. As she'd assumed it had been a very long, tiring day and all she wanted to do was soak in a nice hot bath. The Tigers game had been a good match to watch, being the die hard football fan that she was, she could admit that. At the same time though, she supported WVU….unfortunately, it wasn't often she got to go to their games.**

**Walking into the kitchen she found a note atop the dining room table.**

_Callie, Jack rang…..he needed me to go over. I'll call tonight, Erica. p.s. There's a casserole in the oven._

**A sense of relief flowed though the Latina. She had the place to herself tonight. She liked the thought of having a night off from the awkward atmosphere she felt lately whenever she and Erica were in the same room. Opening up the oven she checked the casserole before turning the heat on and closing the door. That would be nicely warmed up for when she got out of the bath.**

**Over an hour later, the Latina settled herself on the couch to watch the delights of Saturday night T.V. There was something she'd been dying to do all afternoon. She wanted to log back into the Jessara board and see if, by some small chance Arizona had replied to her comment. She hadn't exactly left anything for the blonde woman to reply to but still….**

**She'd wanted to check her phone during the game but she'd mentally stopped herself. It was beyond crazy. She was obsessing about a woman she didn't even know. She'd told herself to put her phone away and wait until she got home.**

**So that's what she did.**

**But sitting here now, looking at the laptop which lay open and powered up….she couldn't bring herself to log on.**

***You're pathetic* she told herself. *She probably hasn't even replied and you're going all jittery for nothing. Suck it up!***

**Bringing the page up, she logged in. Scrolling down she hovered over the channel. A smile slowly grew on her face. **

**Last post….Chuckles.**

**She couldn't have click on the link any faster if she'd tried. As the page loaded she couldn't contain the little bop her body found itself doing on the sofa. The smile that had appeared on her face changed into a wide cheesy grin as she read the reply.**

'_Ah, that's a shame UnderCoverLover, I think I voted enough for the both of us though ;) some people have no taste!'_

**The Latina bit her bottom lip, afraid her smile would somehow break her face. Should she reply or would that make her look desperate and stupid? In that moment she really couldn't care less! She scrolled to the reply box.**

'_They'll always be number 1 to me ;)'_

**Hitting the send button she leant back into the sofa. She couldn't stop the disbelieving laugh from escaping her mouth. 'What the hell?' she said aloud. She was going all gooey and pathetic over a woman replying t her comment.**

**Not just any woman though…**

**She looked back at the laptop. Leaning forward she went back to the main menu. She may aswell check on any other new posts. A favourite of her's had been the this or that thread. She'd posted in it several times over the months but hadn't been on for a while. It was basically a thread where someone would post a comment like apples or oranges, then someone else would reply their preference and post a new question. Then it would just snowball from there. It was a great way of getting to know people.**

**Clicking on it, she was faced with the question, blue eyes or brown? Well, she didn't need to even think about that. **

'_I have brown, but I love blue eyes…' _

**Underneath her answer she though of a question, before finally deciding on face book or twitter. Hitting send she left the thread. Casually….she made her way back over to the news thread. Again her heart skipped several beats as she saw a reply comment from Chuckles.**

***She must be online….***

**She brought up the page yet again and felt her skin begin to tingle.**

'_You and me both Lover….always!' _

**Callie couldn't breath. Like, seriously….no oxygen was passing through to her lungs. Arizona had called her lover. She…..oh hang on a second, that was her username, or at least part of it. She blew out the breath she'd been holding, a pout forming on her lips.**

***Pathetic!***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona walked back into the living room with a bottle of bud light. She set it down on the table as she got comfortable once again on the sofa. Teddy had left about half an hour earlier. She had an early get up tomorrow and knew if she stayed here any longer she'd have an even worse hangover then this mornings!**

**The blonde had showered quickly after her friends departure, so at least now she was smelling a lot nicer. Not that anyone was there to appreciate it.**

**Grabbing the laptop she placed it on her knees and went back onto the Jessara board. She saw a new post in the this or that thread. Clicking on it, she thought about a response before replying with….**

'_I have both, but prefer Facebook, if only for the poker app ;) Sunshine or Rain' _**was her reply question. She set her laptop on the cushion to her side as she reached for her bud.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie was close to having a heart attack when she saw the quick response by non other than Chuckles. Oh what she'd give to have both the blondes facebook and twitter pages! She quickly typed out a reply to Arizona's question.**

'_Living in Seattle it rains….a lot, so I'd have to say I prefer sunshine, having grown up in Miami I….' _

***Ugh, what are you doing? Do you think this is blind date or something?* Erasing the Miami part of her message she shook her head at herself. *Weirdo* She typed out a question and hit send. **

**It was only a few minutes later that Chuckles once again responded to her question. **

'_Having spent a lot of time doing the bar scene in the past, I'd have to say I prefer cosy nights in!'_

'**Oh I bet you do….' Callie grinned to herself. **

***Wow, I'm a sleaze aswell as a weirdo. Classy!***

**Just then Addison logged onto Skype. It was a mere 3 seconds later that Callie had clicked on the redheads name and began a wave of excited blabber.**

'_OMG, Ad, where have you been? You won't believe this, I'm talking to Arizona. Well, not talking…..typing, but still, we're conversing and everything!'_

'_Whoa, and good evening to you too Callie!'_

'_Sorry but Ad, OMG! I can't believe it, I'm talking to her!_

**Addison laughed slightly. She hadn't heard, or seen the Latina act like this in….well, in all honesty she hadn't seen her this excited ever before. Except for when Jessica and Sara had their first on-screen kiss. But in real life, Callie had never been like this in all the time she'd known her. She felt it was about time the Latina had something to really smile about. God knows a woman with a heart as big as her's deserved it.**

'_Slow down there Sparky, you and Arizona are actually talking? That's great, How did it come about….are you in the chat-room or something…?' _

'_No, no….we're umm….it's just like back and forth on the this or that thread but still, she's talking to me….arghhhh!'_

'_Lol, Cal, this is great. I'm gona go check it out, 2 minutes!'_

**Callie looked back onto the thread and realised she hadn't read Arizona's question….early bird of night owl….**

**Easy, Callie was a total night owl, no question about it. She hated getting up. She replied, sending her own new question of pizza or sandwiches.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona laughed out loud at the reply question given to her by the user known as UnderCoverLover. It was quite an appropriate question for her as she was well known for her dislike of sandwiches. **

**Well….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_It depends on the girl who has the sandwiches ;) but I would choose pizza any day of the week.'_

**Callie stared at the screen, her mouth laying so far open it was almost hitting the floor. Was she….was she flirting? The Latina's confused and slightly aroused thoughts were interrupted when Addison sent a message over Skype. The smiley that fell about the floor laughing its head off was sent by her English friend.**

'_Addy, is she flirting with me?' _**Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had to know what the redhead thought, she needed to be told she wasn't dreaming this!**

'_Hahaha, I have to agree, I think there may have been a little flirtation embedded in that message.'_

**Callie just sat looking from Addison's message to the apparent flirtatious reply from Arizona. This was almost too much. She couldn't seem to get a hold of herself. **

**In the past, she'd half heartedly flirted with people but there'd never really been anything in it. She'd never experienced this type of reaction from her body at a strangers joke advances.**

**That's when she felt herself slump. That was all it was….a little joke. Just because she'd sent a message with perhaps a easy flirt attempt, it didn't mean she meant something by it.**

'_I've replied to her question…' _**came Addison's instant message.**

**Callie hadn't even gotten as far as reading the line underneath the one that almost had her floored. Refreshing the page she quickly scrolled down to the most recent post. Her eye's almost popped out of her head. Addison had replied with put your hands together to Arizona's question of chocolate or ice-cream. That wasn't what had the Latina staring at the screen like a crazy freak however. **

**Addison's reply question was leather or lace? That kind of question would NOT do her mind….**

**Oh, too late!**

**Now she was picturing Arizona in a tight and very revealing leather corset. Her long milky thighs covered in lacy fishnets…..**

'**Arghhhh!'**

'_Addison, you are going to kill me!'_

**The redhead was wiping tears from her eye's as she got her laughter under control. **_'What? I just thought I'd spice things up a little…' _**Refreshing her page, Addison dissolved into another round of laughter. Oh yes, Callie really was gona die when she read the blonde's reply. **_'Callie, refresh your page…'_

**Still trying, semi-hard to get her thoughts back under control, Callie refreshed the thread.**

'_Put YOUR hands together.'_

**Everything in Callie's mind fell silent. She no longer heard the T.V. blaring, nor the rain beating against the window. All her mind was focused on was the implied image of Arizona dressed head to toe in tight…..black….leather…..**

**The sound of the phone ringing suddenly pierced through Callie's thoughts. 'Shit, shit, shit' she scolded. Putting her laptop down she scrambled up, finally making it to the phone. 'Hello?'**

'**Hey Callie, just me…'**

**Callie's shoulders noticeably slumped at hearing her girlfriends voice. 'Hey Erica, how's things? You get to Jack's alright?'**

'**Yea, the drive was uneventful. We've just finished dinner. Thought I'd give you a quick call.'**

'**Cool, umm, so, why did Jack need you to go over?'**

'**You know how things are with these 2 right now. Jack's really sick of her drinking so much. I think he just needed his mom here for back up. I've had a word with her, not sure what good it's done though.'**

**Callie closed her eye's. 'Well, you can only do so much Erica.'**

'**Yea…' There was a small awkward pause until Erica continued. 'So, what you up to?'**

'**Oh just watching..' Callie quickly looked at the T.V. '…the news. It's raining here, as per usual.'**

'**Some things never change' Erica laughed.**

'**Yea…' Callie replied. *But some things do…* she thought.**

'**Anyway, I better get back to Jack. I may stay here til Monday, depends on how things go tonight.'**

'**Oh well if you think that's for the best.' Callie tried hard to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice.**

'**Yea, I'll call tomorrow.'**

'**Ok, bye Erica.'**

'**Bye Callie.'**

**Hanging up, the Latina looked down at the phone for several seconds. It was like she was being sent a sign from a higher power. Erica calling right at the very second she was picturing another woman dressing up. She let out a defeated sigh. If she ever wanted to feel alright about flirting with another woman, she had to come clean to Erica.**

**Moving back over to the sofa she saw almost a dozen new messages from Addison. The redhead had taken Callie's silence as a sign of her fainting or something. She couldn't stop a little smile playing at her lips. No matter how down she was, Addison could always cheer her up.**

'_Sorry Addy, Erica called.'_

'_Ah, sucky timing…'_

'_Yea…'_

'_I haven't replied to the question Chuckles sent after her jaw droopingly suggestive comment ;)'_

'_I didn't get that far in her post….2 tics.'_

**Looking back at the thread she blanked the first line of Arizona's reply and looked at the one beneath it. Flying or sailing.**

**Another easy one. Callie had never been one for boarding a ship. She'd always suffered from awful sea-sickness. She sent her reply.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona had been enjoying the banter between herself and a member she hadn't seen before, which was odd as UnderCoverLover had made over a couple hundred posts.**

**She'd been watching videos on Youtube when she realised there was a reply to a question she'd sent nearly 10 minutes ago.**

'_I suffer chronic sea-sickness, so definitely flying.'_

***My kinda girl. Whoa, Calm down vixen! You don't even know who she is. Infact she could be a dude….posing as a woman***

**That thought was short lived as she refreshed the page and saw a reply from BigRed. **

'_I'm sure you make sea-sickness look attractive Callie!'_

**So UnderCoverLover was called Callie. It was always nice to learn of a members real name. **

'_Sorry to hear about the sea-sickness, being a flight attendant it goes without saying I prefer flying too ;)'_

**Some would think after years of having to fly it would get quite boring being a flight attendant. Being suspended in the air for long periods of time, surely it was quite dull and repetitive.**

**Sure it was repetitive, but Arizona enjoyed the routine. Though some flights could last a good 8 hours or so, the time would fly, no pun intended. There was always food and drinks to be served or a passenger with a request.**

**Then there were the other…eventful things that had happened every so often during a flight. **

**A few years back, she had been shocked, yet more than a little amused to find 2 women come out of the toilet cubicle, proud members of the mile high club. She was too amused to even try to discipline them. Then there was the time she found a woman breastfeeding her cat. Yea….don't ask! **

**Something that had happened several times was passengers, usually teenagers, snorting cocaine off the tray tables. Some people just didn't care.**

**There rarely was a dull flight. So yea, she loved her job. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_You should totally do it Cal, I'm sure she'd reply.'_

'_Addy I can't. I mean, what would I even say? What if she didn't reply? What if she thinks I'm stalking her, which isn't really stretching the truth here Addy. What if….'_

'_CALLIE! Enough with the 'what ifs. Just send her a damn pm. It doesn't have to be something in-depth. Just a conversation starter, like….I don't know, you like her avatar.'_

**Callie looked back at the picture beside Chuckles' message. It was a picture of Sara Ramirez from a scene in Even Angels will Fall. Jessica Capshaw had just threatened to handcuff her naked to a railing at crime scene if she didn't take her head out of her ass. Sara's face in the picture was priceless. Callie remembered laughing so hard at that scene.**

_'It is a good picture…'_

'_You see, sharing a similar interest…..some common ground to start from. Just send it!'_

**The Latina was a nervous wreck. The thought of conversing privately with Arizona was almost too much for the Latina to handle. Looking at it from a different perspective, what if she wasn't feeling all these….feelings for the blonde? Would this really be such a big deal to tell someone you liked their avatar? **

**Probably not…**

***Ok, I can do this!***

**Moving the curser over Chuckles' name, she clicked once. A new window opened and Callie was faced with the blondes profile. She hit the message button and watched the blank box pop up. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard. She tried to steady her breathing which, due to her erratic heart was almost making her hyperventilate. **

**Pushing through, she began to type.**

'_Hey Chuckles, just wanted to say I like your avatar…'_

**That was it. That's all she had to write. **

**She re-read her sentence several times and then…..hit send. A deep breath blew out of her mouth. She opened up Addison's Skype box and told her she'd done it.**

'_Woohoo! High-five for the Latina from Seattle. I'm proud of you. Now, we wait!'_

**Callie's leg began to twitch. It was a nervous reaction she'd picked up in high school. It only happened in very rare, very extreme circumstances.**

'_Do you think she'll reply?'_

'_Yes Cal, I think she'll reply.'_

**Callie looked at the clock on the computer screen. 8:20pm.**

'_Addy, it's like after 2 in the morning over there!'_

'_It sure is. Saturday night, or Sunday morning depending on how you wona look at it. I'm a rebel without a cause! Try stop me!'_

**Callie smiled at Addy's rambling. The redhead only got more and more loopy as the….**

**A jingle playing, causing Callie to almost jump off the sofa.**

'_Addy she replied!'_

**Hurriedly, Callie clicked on her message icon, cursing it for loading so slow. Eventually it opened. Her heart was going crazy as she read over the words Chuckles had sent.**

'_Haha, thanks! Callie, is it? It's one of my favourites scenes from this season. I find Sara all sorts of sexy!'_

**Callie began to laugh like an idiot. She could actually feel a few little tears threatening to fall as she tried to contain her excitement. She couldn't believe the type of emotion that had encompassed her. She was starting to believe this woman had magic powers or something, coz man alive, did she have Callie under a spell. The fact she was getting this excited over a neutral private message….well, something had definitely got into her.**

**Addison sent her a message over Skype but Callie was far too consumed in Arizona's response to take notice. She felt herself gain a little more confidence. Arizona was willing to talk…..she could do this. She could make friendly banter with this miraculous woman.**

**Clicking on reply she began to type.**

_'Yea, It's Callie ;) Its one of my favourite scene's too. As attractive as Sara is, it's Jessica that does it for me. Those blue eyes, her blonde hair…..'_

***Yikes!***

**Callie stopped herself from continuing. That may have been classed as too close for comfort in regards to what Arizona looked like.**

***Best play is safe….for now!***

**Erasing the last part, she sent her message. After a few moments of gleefully staring at the screen she looked back at her conversation with the impatient English woman.**

'_Sorry Addy, I sent her a reply. I'm keeping it short and polite.'_

'_Sums you up nicely that!'_

'_Gee thanks!'_

**As Callie let her mind wander, she suddenly felt her mood change. She felt…..deceitful. No matter what her relationship status with Erica was right now, there still WAS a relationship. Acting like this behind her back was just plain wrong. **

**If any good had come from this chance encounter with Arizona, it was that Callie was now determined, more than ever to have this out with Erica. There was no shying away from the inevitable. **

**You only live once, so whats the point in wasting it? Nodding to herself she typed out a message to Addison.**

'_This is it Addy. When Erica comes home, I'm ending it…..and I mean it for real this time!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	6. Revelations

Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts...I'm super glad you're enjoying it! I've had a yucky few days - had an inspection at work and I've been quite stressed over it, so my huge apologies if this chapter sounds a bit sucky! Blame work, I have...multiple times! Hope you guys still kinda like it :)

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**previously...**

**If any good had come from this chance encounter with Arizona, it was that Callie was now determined, more than ever to have this out with Erica. There was no shying away from the inevitable. **

**You only live once, so whats the point in wasting it? Nodding to herself she typed out a message to Addison.**

'_This is it Addy. When Erica comes home, I'm ending it…..and I mean it for real this time!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 6**

**It was after 10 when Callie slowly opened her eye's. She was still unbelievably tired but luckily it was Sunday, her day off, which meant she could laze around as much as she wanted. After having been summoned by Richard at 10pm, she hadn't returned home until well after 1.**

**Last night, for the most part had been….promising.**

**Yea, that was definitely the best way to describe it. She'd pm'd Arizona on and off until Richards call came though and in all honesty she'd never felt so keen in her life. About Arizona, not Richard.**

**Her boss had told her 2 days earlier, she needed to find a spark….something to reignite her passion in not only her work, but her life. It seemed to her that Arizona was that spark. She felt so unbelievably alive after receiving just a simple message from the blonde. She was a sign…..a turning point in Callie's life.**

**From the tentative messages they'd started out with last night, their messages had become more revealing, to an extent.**

**Callie had gone on to ask Arizona about her job as a flight attendant, to which the blonde had gushed about how much she loved her job. Callie in turn had told the blonde she was an undercover photographer for Scoop of the Week. Arizona had been impressed to say the least. Being in and out of airports she had a lot of time to spare and magazines, like Scoop of the Week was one she had a tendency to read.**

**Plucking up a ridiculous amount of courage, Callie had suggested if Arizona ever touched down in Seattle they could hang out. She'd been saddened when the blonde had told her she only usually went on long haul flights.**

**Their topic of conversation went on to music. Turns out they loved the same kind of artists. Alanis Morrisette, Kelly Clarkson, Brandi Carlile and Adele to name but a few. **

**When Arizona had gone on to say she had tickets to see Sara Ramirez on a talk show, she'd given Callie a half hearted invite. At first Callie thought she was kidding, but it turned out the blonde was being completely serious. The Latina had been totally raring to go before she realised the date coincided with a stake-out she had booked in at work. If she hadn't been on thin ice with the Chief she would have called in sick and jumped at the chance. **

**But it was just far too risky.**

**Her disappointment didn't last very long however as Arizona had brought up the opportunities she is given within her job. She could be very flexible with her days and flights and she could fly for free all over the world. Unfortunately being single she never had anyone to go with her on the trips.**

**Callie couldn't be sure, and Addison had long gone by this point, but she was sure there had been a bit of a hint in the blondes words. It was like Arizona was letting her know that she was single….**

**It could all of been wishful thinking on Callie's part however. She would have imagined anything in her flustered state. When the call from Richard had come through, explaining that there was an event happening down town where several A-List celebrities would be present, she had been extremely frustrated. She and Arizona were just getting into the flow of conversation, then work calls and spoils it all. She explained to Arizona that it had been wonderful getting to know her and that she would love to continue it another time. **

**By the time she'd arrived home, after having successfully snapped a couple of roll-full's of juicy celeb partying, she's been too exhausted to do anything but sink into her bed and pass out.**

**The sound of her cell buzzing startled the Latina from her tranquil state. Reaching over to the nightstand she unlocked her phone, a grin forming on her face as she read her best friends text.**

'_What up bitches, guess who's back in town? I know you're still in bed, I can smell it. I'm going to have some breakfast then I'm coming to invade your personal space….you got 30 minutes!'_

**Cristina Yang was a woman Callie had met not long after she'd arrived in Seattle, 7 years ago. They'd been best friends pretty much since the day they met.**

**Before Callie had been offered the job at Scoop of the Week, she'd had a part time job as a model photographer. The small Korean woman had been one of the regular models that posed for her. Cristina wasn't like most models, and that was probably one of the biggest reasons she and Callie had just sort of clicked. She didn't act all head and shoulders above everyone else and she was neither snobby or bitchy. **

**Quite the opposite actually….**

**She was very grounded and had a crazy sense of humour. She had been a total rock to Callie, who of course had been quite overwhelmed with moving to a new state at the tender age of 20.**

**As close as they were however, Cristina had no idea her friend from Miami was not only gay, but also in a relationship with her alleged 'roommate'. There had been countless times over the years that Callie had wanted to come clean, to stop her lies and admit her feelings, but in the end, she always bottled out.**

**It seemed now more then ever that perhaps this had been too big a secret to keep. Maybe the pressure of keeping their relationship a secret for so long had added to the strain in their relationship.**

**Cristina had been away at a modelling event for 3 weeks now and Callie really had missed her terribly. She felt blessed to have a friend in Addison, but she was a whole world away. That was no good when all you wanted to do was get a good hug from your best-mate and be told that everything would be alright. This is where Cristina came in…**

**After everything that had happened over the last few days, Callie was ready. She felt she was at that stage in her life where she needed to make a stand. She needed to move her life forward and she had to start with ending her relationship with Erica.**

**Now Cristina was home, it was time to come clean. It was time to do something she should have done years earlier. In the next hour or so Callie's life was going to change. She was going to take that first step into starting a fresh….being true to who she was, and what better way to start then with her best friend.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Arizona logged onto facebook, a small pout formed on her lips. No notifications were waiting for her.**

**After she had received that final private message from the board member known as Callie, she'd quickly replied to ask whether the woman had a facebook account. She'd passed on her full name and a note saying feel free to add if you ever fancy chatting again.**

**Ofcourse, once she'd sent the message, that's when the doubt had set in. Was she being too forward? She'd shared a few private messages with this stranger but as promising as they sounded, had she jumped the gun?**

**When Callie's first private message had come through, she'd felt slightly giddy. Sure it had only been to compliment her picture, but still, the little chime that sounded was always a welcome sound.**

**As the messages continued to flow between the 2 of them, she'd began to feel a bit of a connection. It seemed obvious there was a hint of flirtation in each of their messages. It just seemed so easy to do. This was what had spurred the blonde on to push for more information….and what better way to get to know someone then through Facebook?**

**At one point she'd bragged about having tickets to see Sara Ramirez in a few days. She'd sent a hint of an invitation to Callie, asking if she lived anywhere near NYC where the interview with Sara was being held. When Callie had replied however, she'd apologised to Arizona saying she had to work on a stakeout that night. Whether that was true or she was being given the brush off, the blonde wasn't sure. A further message from Callie had however pushed her doubts to one side. It sounded very much like she'd wanted to come and from that statement, Arizona assumed she was single.**

**It was crazy really, flirting aimlessly with this woman….and she didn't even know what she looked like.**

**The conversation was inconveniently cut short when Callie's last message had said she'd been called into work. That's when Arizona had decided to go out on a limb and send Callie her face book details. **

**She knew they hadn't been talking for very long, but there was just something about this woman that Arizona wanted to know more about. She was certain Callie had been flirting back with her so it wasn't such an inappropriate step…..was it?**

**Right now she was kinda regretting doing it coz it was almost lunchtime on Sunday and she had no new friend requests.**

***You see, this is what happens when you throw yourself at strangers. God, I need to get laid!***

**As if on cue, the door opened and Teddy came striding in. 'Well look what we have here, Blondie, and she'd actually out of her pyjamas! Impressive!'**

'**Bite me Ted!'**

'**Anywhere, anytime!' Rolling her eye's Arizona looked back at her face book. 'Oh…' Teddy continued, '…on the poker again?' She pulled up a chair by the blonde at the kitchen table.**

'**Naa, actually…' she looked at her friend. 'I was talking to someone last night, off the board. Just wanted to see if they'd added me as a friend yet.'**

'**And from the look on your face I'd say they haven't…?'**

**The blonde shrugged. 'It's no big deal. It was just a passing thought. We messaged for a while last night. The conversation just seemed to flow between us.'**

'**Someone's got a cruuuush' Teddy chimed.**

**The blonde rolled her eye's again. 'Whatever Ted, I don't even know what she looks like.'**

'**Huh? And you added her onto face book?' replied disbelievingly. 'You never add just anyone on face book, hence why you've only got like, 2 friends!'**

'**I have over 50 friends thank you very much! I just like to keep it basic. I have a selection process. I don't want just anyone viewing my personal life and I don't want to be reading what some girl I went to school with had for her breakfast every morning! Its just not the kinda thing I'm interested in knowing….'**

'**Mhmm' Teddy replied. 'So sending out open invitations to complete strangers is part of your process is it?'**

**Arizona tilted her head, pondering her reasons. She couldn't explain it. She just felt like she could trust Callie.**

'**You realise she could be, you know….some sort of weird stalker, or even a dude. OMG' she exclaimed. 'She could totally be a big smelly dude!'**

'**She is not a smelly dude' Arizona defended. 'I thought that too until BigRed called her Callie.'**

'**Wait, what? BigRed?'**

'**Yea, when Callie and I were talking back and forth in the this or that thread, BigRed got involved. I assume she knows her…'**

'**BigRed is Addison!'**

**Arizona's eyebrows raised. 'Oh, your British chippy?'**

'**Yea, I mean no, she's not a British chippy! Hang on a second….Callie….Callie…. It rings a bell actually. I'm sure Addison's mentioned her a few times.'**

**Arizona's interest began to peak. 'Really? Well maybe she could tell us a little bit more about her? You know, what she's like….what she looks like…?'**

**Teddy observed her friends demeanour. 'You are so crushing on this woman!'**

'**I am not, I just….she seems nice. I'd like to get to know her a bit more that's all.'**

**With a smirk Teddy sat up in her chair. 'Alright, well….I think there's only one thing we can do from here.' Putting her hands behind her head she leant back. 'I think we should deploy a mission to ascertain the disposition and intent of one Miss Callie….Callie….' They looked at each-other. 'Ok, so we don't know her last name yet but this is the point in the mission. Come on, log onto Skype for me. Step one, talk to Addison!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie stood, palms flat against the counter top as she tried to compose herself.**

***You can do this. Correction, you **_**need**_** to do this!***

**Pushing herself off the counter she rubbed her sweaty hands over the material at her hips. After a few more steadying breaths she turned and left the kitchen.**

**Cristina had arrived a couple of hours earlier and from the moment she'd come in, she'd bombarded Callie with story after story from the fashion show she'd been attending. As always there was never a dull moment in the fashion industry.**

**When the conversation had started to ware thin, Callie had been sat, almost squirming in her seat at the prospect of confessing all to her best friend. Cristina would be the first person, in the flesh that she had come out to….Erica aside. This was big, in fact it was bigger than big.**

**Walking back into the living room she tentatively sat herself back down on the sofa next to her friend. Cristina watched as the Latina entered the room, noting how nervous she seemed. She'd realised Callie was distant after being in the house for less than 5 minutes. It was time to see what was going on inside that head. 'Cal, no offence but you look like shit…'**

**The Latina looked over at her friend. It was now or never. 'There's something I need to tell you Cris.'**

'**Yea, I'm no psychic but I figured that out ages ago. Seriously Cal, you look like shit, what's up?'**

**Callie forced a laugh. 'You know you're not the first to say that to me lately, unfortunately.'**

'**So spit it out already…'**

**Taking in another deep breath, Callie looked at her knees. 'I…..I'm, gay…' she said almost at a whisper. She kept her eye's trained on her lap. The silence that followed was…..**

'**Is that it?'**

**Callie's head jerked up. 'Huh?'**

**Cristina shrugged her shoulders. 'Seriously, is that it? This is the 21st**** century, everyone's gay. Well, I'm not, so don't go getting any idea's Queeny. But seriously, it's no big deal.'**

**Callie wasn't quite sure she was hearing her friend right. She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal at all…..like, she didn't care.**

'**Hello….earth to Callie. Hey, you seriously think I give a shit? Infact actually, wait…..how long have you known you we're gay?'**

'**I, umm…..since I was around 12 I guess…'**

'**And you're just telling me now? Ok, now I'm pissed. I can't believe you didn't trust me with this, you ass. I'm a model! Do you know how many gay people are in my line of work? My hair stylist, gay! My make-up artist….well, she's Bi, but still…' Cristina stopped her rant and tilted her head to the side. 'Are you ashamed of who you are?'**

'**N…no. I just, It's been so hard. I've kept this in for so long. It seemed the longer I hid my true feelings the harder it was to come clean.'**

'**Does Erica know?'**

'**About that….Erica was kind of the reason I came to live out here.' She looked up to find her friend staring at her with her open mouthed.**

'**Wait. So you and….Erica? You and Erica….are…..together?' Callie nodded. 'But isn't she like, you know, straight with kids?'**

'**She was a late bloomer. I met her online and well, it just went from there….'**

'**But she's like old.…er, then you.'**

**Callie nodded. 'Yea, there's an age gap, which at the start was fine, it wasn't an issue.'**

**Cristina sat shaking her head. 'Wow, now this is crazy Cal. I mean, if I'm honest, when I first met you I thought you might be slightly Bisexual. I used to see you staring intently at some of the other models' Callie's cheeks began to flush a little. '…but I just kinda brushed it off. Plus you always went on about liking these random guys.'**

'**Believe me, pretending to like boys….hardest thing I've ever had to do!'**

'**So you've never actually been with a guy?'**

'**Eww, no! So not my flavour!'**

**Cristina laughed as Callie's true feelings finally began to surface. 'Well hot diggity dang! You and Erica, this is great. Does she know you're telling me….why are you looking like that?' she continued, noticing Callie's defeated expression. 'This is a good thing you telling me. I'll tell Erica her secrets safe for as long as….'**

'**Its not that Cristina.' The Latina blew out an exaggerated breath. 'I'm about to end a 7 year relationship and I'm so damn scared.'**

**Now the Korean woman was back to being confused. This was a hell of a lot of information to digest. 'So, you've just told me you're in a lesbian relationship with your housemate of 7 years and now you're telling me you're ending it? Walk me through it Callie, walk me through it…'**

'**Ok, but I'm getting the wine coz this is gona take a while!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nearly 2 hours later, Callie flopped back onto the sofa after seeing her friend away. She was surprised to feel relatively…..relieved. Coming out to Cristina had been so much easier then she could have ever dreamed. **

**After bringing the model up to speed on the entire story on her life in Seattle, she'd been extremely grateful for Cristina's offer to stay with her for a while, if that's what she needed. Callie had a feeling she may just take her up on that offer, coz god knows how Erica was going to take it.**

**The thing that had Callie worried more than anything was how Erica was going to cope if and when Callie moved out. The break up alone would tear her apart, but what would happen to Erica financially? It was no secret her shop wasn't doing so well these days, what with all these big stores taking all the business. If Callie was to take away her side of the payments, where would that leave the blonde?**

**This is why breaking up was such a huge step for Callie to take.**

**She still love Erica, as a friend. She really did and seeing her current/ex girlfriend suffer was not an option. Something would have to be worked out, but she would not be backing down again. It had been put off for far too long now.**

**When Erica came back home from her sons, she was ending it. No matter what!**

**Staring at the TV blankly, which was currently muted on some talk show channel, her mind began to drift. Arizona's face suddenly popped into her mind. She'd really enjoyed getting to know a little more about the woman from Missouri. It was just a shame she hadn't been able to continue the flirty banter last night.**

**Sitting up she reached for her laptop. **

**A few minutes later she found herself logging into the Jessara board. As she hit enter and logged in, a familiar jingle sounded, indicating she had a new private message. Her stomach flipped as butterflies attacked her insides. She quickly clicked on her mail to see if the sender was who she thought it was.**

**A wide smile danced over her lips as her eyes saw Chuckles displayed in her inbox. As the message opened her eye's grew wider with every word she digested. 'Holy shit!'**

**Her fingers fumbled with the mouse pad, trying to manoeuvre the curser to open a new tab. Bringing up her face book she quickly entered her details and logged in. 'Arizona Robbins' she said aloud. Her leg began to bounce again as she entered the blondes details. She'd never been so nervous, yet excited in her whole life.**

**As the photos of several Arizona Robbins' around the world popped up, Callie's eye's immediately found the picture that displayed a head full of messy blonde curls. 'Eeeeek' she squealed. She quickly clicked on the picture. As the page loaded she could tell by the slightly larger picture that it was defiantly Arizona, but the profile was set to private.**

**Wasting no more time, after all Arizona had sent the message last-night, she clicked on 'add friend'. Request sent….**

**Now all she had to do was wait….wait….'Shit' she breathed.**

**Clicking on her profile she scrunched up her nose at her own profile picture. It was an older one of her, she'd been on a rare night out with Erica and some friends and was slightly worse for wear. It seemed funny at the time to put that picture as her profile pic, but right now she wanted to make a good impression.**

**Scrolling through some photos she eventually found a head and shoulder picture of herself looking straight down the camera. It was one Cristina had taken after turning the camera on the photographer. It wasn't half bad at all….and hopefully would satisfy the blonde's interests.**

**Picture changed, she sat back in her chair.**

'**Ok, now we wait!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Ugh, Teddy we've been waiting here for ages now, she's not coming on!'**

**Teddy rolled her eye's at her friend. 'Ari, it's been like an hour. Give her time. It's just after 8 at night there, she'll be on…..NOW!' Arizona's head quickly turned to the screen, her eye's landing on the little pop up indicating Addison Montgomery was now online. 'See, just have a little patience…' Teddy sang merrily.**

'**Did you seriously just quote Take That to me now?'**

'**You loved their gig just as much as me when we were in the UK and I distinctly remember you saying…'**

'**Ok, ok, shut up already and talk to Addison' the blonde huffed.**

'**Whew, someone's impatient!' Looking back at the screen, Teddy clicked on the redheads name. **

'_Evening to you lassy, how's it going?'_

'**Teddy, we don't have time for pleasantries….' Arizona huffed.**

**The brunette just laughed and ignored her friend. It wasn't long before Addison replied.**

'_Hey Teds, I'm cream-crackered tonight, how's you?'_

'**Cream crackered?' Arizona enquired.**

'**Yea, it's apparently slang for knackered. She says it all the time.'**

'_I'm good Addy. Listen, I got a question. Do you know Callie, aka UnderCoverLover?_

'_Yea, she's my IBM, besides you of course ;)'_

'_Charmer' _**Teddy replied with a laugh, to which Arizona rolled her eye's.**

'_You know it! Why do you ask?'_

'_Well, I was just wondering about her really….'_

'_Ooook, any particular reason?'_

'_Umm, no?_

'_Haha! OK, well I've been talking to her for years, she's lovely. A massive Jessara fan like ourselves. She lives in Seattle but was born in Miami. How am I doing so far?'_

'_Quite well….keep going ;)'_

'_Lol, OK. Umm, she's gay but she's not out. She's in a relationship actually, has been for a good few years….'_

**Arizona had been enjoying getting some insight into her mysterious private messenger….up until that last remark. 'She's….she's in a relationship?'**

**Teddy looked at her friend. 'Ouch. I guess she left that part out last night.'**

'**Yea, she did.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(To be continued) ;)**


	7. Explanations

_A/N - Wow, you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much for all of your comments and all the alerts...Im so glad youre enjoying the story. We're starting to really get into it now! Can I just say a HUGE thank you to Jenn and Amy for helping me out with this chapter as well as everything else. You guys are so awesome! Hope you continue to like the story! Your thoughts are always very much appreicated!_

_Oh and p.s...I totally rocked my inspection...it's kinda put me in a goofily awesome mood! Have a good evening all!_

__

_previously..._

_Haha! OK, well I've been talking to her for years, she's lovely. A massive Jessara fan like ourselves. She lives in Seattle but was born in Miami. How am I doing so far?'_

'_Quite well….keep going ;)'_

'_Lol, OK. Umm, she's gay but she's not out. She's in a relationship actually, has been for a good few years….'_

**Arizona had been enjoying getting some insight into her mysterious private messenger….up until that last remark. 'She's….she's in a relationship?'**

**Teddy looked at her friend. 'Ouch. I guess she left that part out last night.'**

'**Yea, she did.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

**Getting up from her seat, Arizona walked over to the fridge. Teddy watched her go until her head was buried in the contents of the cold container. Looking back at the screen she saw Addison had messaged again.**

'_Whyyyy exactly do you want to know all this? You got the hot's for her?'_

'_Dude, I don't even know what she looks like. You know my friend Arizona?' _**There was a bit of a pause before the English woman replied.**

'_Yea…'_

'_Well, she and Callie we're talking last night. From what I gather they got quite flirty. Arizona assumed Callie was single.' _**Again there was another pause before Addison replied.**

'_Shit….I may have just put my foot in it…'_

'_Huh?' _**Teddy replied.**

**The redhead mentally slapped herself as she sighed. **_'It's complicated and I don't really want to talk for Callie but tell Arizona not to be disheartened. This relationship that Callie is in…..it won't be for much longer.'_

'_How so?'_

'_Teds, trust me on this one. My friend like's your friend, I mean reallllly likes your friend…..but she isn't the reason the relationship is ending. It's been a long time coming. Arizona seems to have given her that push to finally do it.'_

**Teddy digested Addison's words before she looked over the rim of the laptop to the blonde who now seemed to be gazing at a collection of magnets on the fridges door. 'Ari, you might want to come read this.'**

'**What's to read Teddy, she's in a relationship. It's cool, I should have guessed.' She tried to act all nonchalant, but she wasn't fooling anyone.**

'**Ari, seriously, there's more to this then….'**

'**She's in a relationship Teddy' Arizona replied, a little louder then was necessary. 'As in has a partner….a long term partner at that and she's been flirting with a complete stranger online. I think I've heard all I have to hear about Callie now thanks.'**

**Teddy frowned and looked back at the screen. The facebook page that was still open behind Addison's skype chat box caught her attention. At least, the red notification that hovered over the new friend icon did. Moving the curser to the icon, she scrolled over it. Clicking on the requesters full name, the page loaded with a bigger picture. Her eye's widened slightly as she gazed at Callie Torres' face for the first time. 'Ugh, Ari…..'**

'**Teddy, will you just leave it. Meeting people online was never a smart move anyway. Like you said she's probably some weird looking crazy bitch stalker….'**

'**Arizona, will you quit with the verbal diarrhoea and get over here.'**

**Sighing, the blonde moved back over to her friend. Looking at the screen, like her friends, her eyes grew wider as they landed on the picture before her. They moved briefly to the name above the picture.**

**Callie Torres.**

**In that moment, all verbal diarrhoea, as Teddy so nicely put it, had ceased to continue. All she could do was stare at this vision before her. Callie Torres was…..breathtakingly stunning. There were simply no other words to describe her. Her smooth caramel skin…..her dark brown eyes….her soft luscious lips….her….**

'**Umm, Ari, you're drooling!'**

**Teddy's words cut through her thoughts and she quickly closed her mouth. 'Am not.'**

**Chuckling slightly, Teddy looked back at the picture. 'So, weird looking crazy bitch stalker?'**

**Never breaking contact with the picture on the screen Arizona smiled slightly. 'Or maybe not…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It had been only a few minutes later that Callie received a notification saying Arizona Robbins had accepted her friend request. She jumped up from the sofa, bouncing slightly as she crashed back down into the pillows. **

**This was…..it was…..like a dream. She had to laugh to herself. If she got this excited over a simple adding on face book, what was she going to be like if one day they actually met…?**

***Whoa, slow down there. Knowing my luck she'll take one look at me and think thanks but no thanks!***

**That thought caused Callie to pout at herself. What if Arizona did think that? What if Callie was getting herself all riled up only to be knocked back down to reality? Her thoughts stopped as she remembered Arizona had just accepted her invite.**

***May aswell check out more of her hotness before she decides to delete me!***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Holy shit, Arizona, she's hot. Like…..turn straight people hot!'**

**The blonde was only half listening to her friend. Apart from trying to calm her rocketing libido, she was trying to remind herself that this woman was taken…..she was off market….she had a woman already who could caress her skin with soft lady kisses.**

***Stupid lucky bitch***

**Every picture that Arizona clicked on, Callie just became more and more beautiful to her. She couldn't quite believe that the woman she'd been speaking to last night looked like…..this!**

**Again, admittedly she had been with her fair share of women, but not one of them, not even Joanne had ever made her stop and stare like this. No woman, factual or fictional had ever made her feel all these emotions that currently threatened to explode at any second.**

**But…..Callie was taken, no matter what way you tried to sugar coat it. She was bumping uglies with some lucky son of a bitch.**

'**She's online…' Teddy started.**

'**Huh?'**

'**Callie, she's online.'**

'**Oh, umm….' She didn't know what to say, which only caused her friend to laugh.**

'**I think you should message her….'**

'**Noooo' the blonde replied. 'I cant…..she cant…..we cant…..' She stopped herself continuing all of her broken statements as Teddy began to laugh even harder.**

'**Arizona, you loon. You just accepted her friend request, you have to talk to her.'**

**No, no…..YOU accepted her request, not me.'**

'**Well are you complaining?'**

**The blonde didn't reply. She knew there would be no complaints willing to leave her mouth. Sitting back in her chair at the kitchen table, she looked up at the ceiling. What could she say to her? Words had passed so easily between them last night, why was it so hard now?**

***Well in my head, she looked nothing like that! Why do attractive woman have such a pull over….***

**The sound of Teddy's fingers on the keypad broke through her thoughts. Whipping her head up she saw a chat box open on face book. 'No no no! Teddy, what are you doing?' She pushed the brunette on the arm, removing her from the laptops vicinity.**

'**I'm giving you a kick up the backside is what I'm doing Arizona!'**

**A moment later the face book chat sound….dinged!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie had been clicking intently through Arizona's pictures when a chat box suddenly popped up. Her heart leaped out of her chest. Every inch of her skin tingled as she read over the words sent to her.**

'_Hey Callie….'_

**Ok, so it wasn't exactly a silly love poem or something, but still….Callie had difficulty swallowing the large lump that was holding firm in her throat. Moving the curser to the chat box she clicked on it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Hey Arizona, how are you?'_

'**There you go' Teddy told the blonde as she saw Callie's reply. 'We're starting out with something simple. You're welcome by the way.'**

**The blonde stared at the message Callie had just sent. There was no going back now. She looked at Teddy. 'Ok, out….' she started, pointing to the door.**

'**What? No way, I helped you, you can't…'**

'**Gooooo, you are so not being apart of my first conversation with Callie.'**

'**Why, I can hardly embarrass you…'**

'**I'm sure you would find a way, now go!'**

**Growling, Teddy got up from her seat and made for the door. 'Fine, but when I get home I'll be logging on straight away…..and I want details. And I mean all of the juicy cyber-sex details…'**

**Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, Arizona threw it towards the door just as it was quickly shut behind her friend.**

**Turning back to the screen she quickly replied to Callie's message.**

'_I'm pretty good thanks, enjoying my last day off before flying back into Europe tomorrow.' _**She felt butterflies in her stomach as it showed Callie as typing.**

'_Oh that sounds great. I wish I was heading off to Europe instead of the same old streets of Seattle!'_

'_Haha, If I could take you, I would!'_

**Shit! She'd typed and sent that far too quick for her brain to comprehend what she was saying. Why was it s easy to flirt with this woman?**

**It was only a few moments later, Callie's reply came through and to her relief the Latina was laughing it off. **_'Haha, that would be great! So, how's your day been? Sorry about the abrupt exit last night, duty calls around the clock.'_

'_Don't worry about it. I guess I feel lucky I always know where I'm at with work. I can change my schedule to suit my needs.'_

'_You're so lucky, I'd love to be able to do that! It's pretty much I get told where to go, which recently has been quite frustrating. I haven't been enjoying it as much as I used to.'_

'_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' _

**The blonde wondered how to bring the topic of Callie's supposed girlfriend into the conversation. She really didn't want to be talking about her, but with all the flirty banter of last night, she wanted to see why Callie hadn't mentioned a girlfriend last night. She'd had several opportunities to do so….**

'_I'm slowly but surely picking myself up out of the hole I dug for myself. Things are beginning to look brighter' _**was Callie's response.**

'_Oh, how come?'_

'_I guess I just realised my life's kind of been on hold. I haven't been living or enjoying life as one should at my age. I mean look at you, I noticed you're only a year older than me but you've been around the world…..probably countless times! That sound so amazing to me.'_

'_I'm not going to lie to you Callie, I've been to some amazing places. It's been great, it really has but I'd love to be able to share it with someone you know.'_

**There was a pause before Callie replied.**_ 'Yea…'_

'**Argghhhh' the blonde said aloud. **

***She's not going to tell me she's spoken for. She's just going to continue to tease the sex craved woman online!***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie was torn.**

**Should she confess all her woes to this woman who so quickly captivated her heart, or would it just push her away? This was only their first real conversation…..but surely it was better to be honest from the start? She looked back at her response. The blonde had made no attempt to reply to her simple 'yea' either.**

***You saw how well Cristina took this today…..telling some stranger online should be a doddle.***

**Although, telling a woman you're crushing on that you're actually in a long term relationship didn't really sound too clever. No, she couldn't do this yet. It would just scare Arizona away and all she wanted to do was get to know this woman.**

***Oh, for the love of….just follow your heart* she told herself.**

**She thought about what Addison would do. **

**Addison! She needed to talk to Addison now.**

**Quickly opening up Skype, she entered her details. 'Please be on Addy…' As she logged in, a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Wasting no time she clicked on the redheads name and began to type.**

'_Addy! I need your help!'_

'_Callie, I've been begging for you to come online for ages! I need to tell you something.'_

'_Ok shoot, but make it quick coz I'm in a hurry.'_

'_Ok, umm, I may have put my foot in it a little while ago. You know Teddy….'_

'_Yea…'_

'_Well, she was asking about you.'_

'_Teddy was asking about me? The woman in the photo with Arizona?'_

'_Yea. You see…..I thought she was asking about you for herself but umm….'_

'_What?'_

_She was asking for Arizona and it turns out Arizona kinda liked talking to you.'_

'_She did?' _**A smile formed on Callie's lips.**

'_Yea….but….'_

'_But? There's a but?'_

'_This is where my foot enters the equation. I sort of told Teddy you were in a long term relationship and well….things went quiet on the other end before Teddy eventually said she had to log out. I assume she was with Arizona at the time.'_

***Shit* was all Callie could think.**

**So Arizona obviously knew already. What the hell must she be thinking? I'm in a relationship and also flirting with and adding girls on to my face book.**

***I'm the pushy Queen of slut town…***

**Although….It was Arizona that had added her. But that was last night, she didn't know then that she was in a relationship. She flopped her head into the palm of her hand. Why was everything always so complicated?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona had been staring at Callie's chat box for almost 5 minutes now and the last thing Callie had said to her was 'yea…' Not really a conversation continuer. Maybe she'd had enough of talking to her already? Maybe the girlfriend was there and Callie was hiding what she was doing from her.**

**Unless….**

**What if Callie was one of these people who roamed the internet looking for people to participate in….ménage et trios? She'd heard of things like this before. A couple looking to reignite their sexual appetite for each other by bringing another person into the bedroom.**

'**Eww…'**

**She was a very sexual person but threesomes were so not her thing, nor would they ever be. She wasn't good at sharing, especially in the bedroom.**

***Oh god, what am I even thinking?***

**Truth was all she was concerned about was the fact she was feeling something for this woman in Seattle. Even before she'd known what she looked like. Now after seeing a picture of Callie….she was completely floored. She was undeniably attracted to her. **

**A great accomplishment…..crushing on someone who was taken. She didn't want this kind of relationship with someone. She was done with the flings, the one night stands and in Joanne's case, the cheaters.**

**She wanted to find someone….someone she had a connection with. Who made her tingle in all the right places at the simple mention of their name. Someone who would just make her life better.…happier….less lonely.**

**The chat sound played, jolting Arizona back to reality.**

'_So, a little birdie tells me I have some explaining to do…'_

**The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to fathom who…..**

***Teddy! I'm going to kill her!***

**Then it dawned on her that it was more likely the English woman, Addison that had spoken to her. She hovered her fingers above the keypad.**

'_Addison?'_

'_Yea, I think I owe you an explanation Arizona, if you'll let me?'_

'_Hey, you don't have to explain anything….you don't know me….'_

'_No, that's true, but I'd still like to….'_

**The blonde felt her stomach do flip flops. She controlled her trembling fingers long enough to type.**

'_Ok.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Latina's heart was hammering in her chest. It had sounded, from Arizona's responses that she was feeling….slightly pissed at being kept in the dark about her relationship status. **

**It had taken a good 10 minutes to put her current predicament into words for Arizona over chat but she'd just sent her final message and now she sat, staring at the screen, waiting for Arizona's reply.**

**She thought back over what she'd confessed to the blonde. How she'd met Erica online, how she'd moved across the country for her, how over the last few years they'd been living more like friends than girlfriends and lastly how she'd been trying for so long to finally end it. She'd put more detail in of course, to an extent. But hopefully this would show Arizona that she wasn't a bad person. She was not a woman that cheated….or delighted in having feelings for a woman who's picture she stumbled upon the night other night.**

**Wait…..what?**

'**Oh my god!'**

**She slapped her hand into the cushions of the couch. Had she seriously admitted to this woman that she had feelings for her? This woman she'd been speaking to for….1 night? The hand that had slapped the cushions came up to slap against her forehead. **

***You idiot. Well done. First you tell her your in a relationship, then you tell her you oggled and drooled over her photo the other night AND have feelings for her. Well, well, well….how to make yourself look so cheatingly stalkerish in just a few sentences!***

**She mockingly clapped her hands together.**

**Flopping back into the sofa she shook her head.**

***Now I guess I'll just wait for her to make a convenient escape and then have myself deleted!***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A couple of minutes passed as Arizona read through Callie's messages again. It was a lot to take in. Infact…..that was putting it mildly! She couldn't believe she was here again. Over the years she'd had plenty of women who we're in relationship come onto her. It would never go anywhere of course. Arizona wasn't the kind of girl to be the cause of someone else getting hurt, but these girls had never gotten to her like Callie had.**

**Realistically, she felt it had been love at first sight. Even before she'd seen her for the first time, she had been experiencing an attraction to the woman behind the username UnderCoverLover.**

**But that was before the truth came out. Before she knew there was another woman.**

**The question remained….did she feel strongly enough about Callie to hang around? She didn't want to be just friends with Callie….she knew she couldn't call this insanely beautiful woman just a friend and truth be told she had enough friends already. **

**After Callie had more or less just admitted she had feelings for her….after seeing a photo of her in the thread….**

'**Oh god…'**

**She'd forgotten about the photo Teddy had put up the other night. Strangely though, that drunken picture of her had spurred the Latina into making contact with her. Letting out a sigh she tried to comprehend what she wanted, no…..what she needed to do.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Almost 5 minutes had passed now since Callie had sent the majority of her life story….in a nutshell. To say she was feeling anxious was a complete understatement. This silence from Arizona couldn't be a good sign. She was undoubtedly cursing herself for getting mixed up with someone who it seemed had so much baggage.**

**The thing that was tormenting Callie the most right now were these feelings she was having for Arizona. They were so intensely real and yet, she hadn't actually met her. She'd never even heard her voice. **

**How could one simple picture and a few nice words cause her to feel like….like….Arizona was meant to be in her life.**

**The little icon on the chat box showed Arizona was typing. Callie sat up….her heart thumping painfully in her chest. This was it….this was where Arizona said her goodbye. She almost couldn't look. She almost closed her eyes tight.**

**Almost… **

'_Wow, Callie….I just read over your messages at least twice! I don't know what to say. I feel for you…..being stuck in a relationship that, as you say is nothing more than a friendship. I wish there was something I could do to help you.' _

**Tears began to well up in Callie's eyes. It seemed Arizona wasn't ready to hit the road just yet. Quickly thinking of a response she began to type. **_'You know, I feel like such an idiot offloading all of my problems on to you. Its so not fair and not at all what I'd choose to talk to you about! I can be a pretty cool person once you get to know me ;)' _**This was better. She had to make the conversation a bit lighter. Show her that she wasn't all doom and gloom.**

'_Haha, I bet you can Callie and in truth I'd love to get to know you better. If you need to talk about what's happening with you and your girlfriend, I've been told I'm a fantastic listener.'_

**Callie felt overwhelmed with gratitude. She honestly felt like jumping off the sofa and dancing around the room.**

**Maybe later….**

'_Thank you so much for saying that Arizona. It means a lot. I really don't want to scare you away with all my problems…It's been a long time coming but it's reached that point where I'm ready to be true to myself.'_

'_You should always look after number one Callie….you! If you don't mind me saying, you sound like you'd be so much happier out of it.'_

'_Oh I would. I mean, I hate the thought of hurting Erica, she's been so good to me. We've had some great times together, but it's just not the same anymore. We're at different places in our lives and we just….we no longer fit….' _**She paused for a second. She didn't really enjoy talking about her current girlfriend to a woman she would very much like to BE her girlfriend. **_'Anyway, shall we change the subject? I feel like I should start paying you by the hour…'_** She hit send and then realised that sounded a bit…..**

'**Ugh, crap!' She quickly began to type again.**

'_Oh….that sounded wrong! I mean, I'll have to start paying you as my psychologist, coz you're listening to all my problems, I didn't mean anything else :/'_

**A reply form the blonde came through almost instantly. **_'Haha, you mean you didn't intentionally just call me a hooker there?'_

'_Oh god no! Wow, I'm blushing here.' _**It was true, the Latina was looking rather flush right now. **_'I'd never in all my life ever call you that.'_

'_Mhmm, OK….I guess I'll believe you!'_

**A wide smile had appeared on Callie's face as she revelled in being back in a more comfortable place with the woman from Missouri. **_'So, I gotta ask' _**she started. **_'Why exactly are you wearing an LSU shirt in your profile picture? You do know they suck right?'_

'_Callie Torres! How dare you! LSU happens to be the most awesome football team on the planet!'_

**Callie laughed out loud. It sounded like Arizona was a big football fan. That thrilled Callie as she herself was a huge fan of the sport. This was just another thing she could love about this woman…..even if her taste in team selection sucked! **

'_I beg to differ sunshine, I think you'll find WVU holds the title of best football team on the planet.'_

'_You support WVU?'_

'_The one and only' _**Callie replied with a smile. **_'I'm their biggest fan!'_

'_Well this is interesting. You do realise they play against one another in a few months?'_

'_I do. It's a rare meeting but quite convenient for me meeting one of their very few fans.'_

'_Few fans my ass! We'll knock you around like toy soldiers lady and we'll have fun doing it!'_

'_Wona bet?' _**Callie tried.**

'_As a matter of fact, I do!'_

'_Ok, well….how about, who ever has the losing team, at the next game you have to wear your teams biggest rivals shirt.'_

'_Hmm, so if you lose you'll wear….is it Pittsburgh?'_

'_Yea, but that's not going to happen Arizona. When YOU lose, YOU have to wear an Ol Miss shirt.'_

'_Oh I'm so all over this bet Callie Torres. You're going down like the skittles on a bowling alley.'_

'_Well if you're bowling aim is as bad as LSU's ability to score a touch down….I'm not that worried!'_

'_Is that a covert way of saying you wona take me bowling Miss Torres?'_

**As Callie's heart swelled, a smile played at her lips. 'That's for me to know, and you to find out!'**

**The next hour or so passed by incredibly fast as they continued to chat about football and movies, before they finally moved onto talking of the celebrities each of them had met during their careers.**

**Half way through their conversation, as usual, face book chat went down for a while, so Arizona sent a PM to the Latina with her Skype details. The Latina readily accepted so they could continue the easy flowing conversation.**

'_Oh god, I'm so obsessed with Jessara.' _**Arizona typed.**_ 'I mean, from the moment the show started and Sara came on the screen, I was literally :o You soooo knew she and Jessica we're going to get together from the moment they met.'_

'_The chemistry was just there wasn't it…'_

'_Totally.'_

**The typing ceased for a few moments as both thought of their very real chemistry. Even though they'd never met. It just felt so right. It was Arizona that broke the silence between them.**

'_You know, I actually have a t-shirt that says 'Armed and Fabulous.'' _**That was a tagline used by her favourite character in Even Angels Will Fall.**

'_Shut your dirty mouth' _**Callie typed. **_'Really? That's so cool. Can I see it?'_

'_Sure….ugh, actually….I've only go the photo on my phone._**'**

'_Oh, that's a shame.' _**The Latina debated on whether to type what her mind was telling her to. **_'If you want I'll send my cell number over. If that's totally inappropriate I understand. Actually, forget I said that. You don't want some weird girl in Seattle having your number_**. **_Ignore me….'_

'_Haha, Callie….you're funny when you ramble. Send your number over…..I'll send you the picture!'_

'_Oh, if you're sure. That would be…awesome, as you put it :D'_

**After sending her number on, Callie barely contained the squeal that was eager to emit from her throat. Arizona was going to send her a picture….to her cell. She was going to have Arizona's number….**

'_Thanks Callie, I'll send it now. Oh and for the record, you're not just some weird girl from Seattle ;)'_

**This time a squeal did leave Callie's throat. Just aswell it wasn't a few seconds later or she'd of had some explaining to do. The sound of the front door opening caused Callie's head to whip around. A few moments later, Erica came into the room…..closely followed by someone else.**

'**Evening Cal…' Erica smiled.**

'**Erica…' Callie began, trying hard to wipe the busted look off her face. 'I wasn't expecting you just yet.' She turned her attention to the other person standing just behind her girlfriend. 'Hey Jack.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. I Cant Do This Anymore

**Hey guys...you are all SO awesome! Its great to see so many of you commenting/sending messages and adding me to your alerts. You're really giving me the energy to keep writing. Ive had a crazy weekend...been to a gig and then spending time with the bestmate so not alot of writing has gotten done. However, I wanted to get something out to you tonight so this is really part 1 of chapter 8...Ill post the 2nd half of it, perhaps tomorrow...depending on how much I get typed up. Please dont kill me or throw bricks for how part 1 ends... :D Your thoughts, however threatening are always welcome ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_previously..._

_This time a squeal did leave Callie's throat. Just aswell it wasn't a few seconds later or she'd of had some explaining to do. The sound of the front door opening caused Callie's head to whip around. A few moments later, Erica came into the room…..closely followed by someone else._

_'Evening Cal…' Erica smiled._

_'Erica…' Callie began, trying hard to wipe the busted look off her face. 'I wasn't expecting you just yet.' She turned her attention to the other person standing just behind her girlfriend. 'Hey Jack.'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 8**

**It was just after 7:30 when Callie excused herself from Erica and Jack's company, stating she was off to get some wine for the meal the blonde was cooking. In truth she just really needed to get out of the house. From the moment Erica had arrived with her son, Callie had felt like there was a large heavy weight on her chest. She just felt so…..claustrophobic.**

**After building up so much confidence over these 2 days apart from her girlfriend, she could literally feel her resolve crumbling around her. She needed to scream. Just let it all blurt out in one big outburst. But with Jack being there….**

**How could she do that?**

**It was like Erica had known something was going to happen so brought her son back with her. Ofcourse, realistically she knew there were other things going on that had forced the young man to travel back with his mother. He wouldn't be staying, just merely visiting.**

**Her thoughts moved onto Arizona and the yet again, hasty goodbye she'd had to make. When Erica had come in with Jack, she'd swapped pleasantries with the 2 of them before they went into the kitchen. Before following them, she'd quickly apologised and told Arizona she had to go. She felt awful, especially when they'd been getting along so well. Shutting down the computer she'd joined mother and son in the kitchen, being brought up to speed on the young mans troubles.**

**Half an hour before Callie had been able to escape, she'd heard her phone buzz in the living room - it was the tone that signalled a new picture message had been sent. She knew immediately who it would be. So, for a very gruelling 30 minutes she waited for an opportunity to arise where she could grab her phone and be alone for a while.**

**Having already drank the 1 remaining bottle of wine with Cristina that afternoon, Callie offered to walk around to the cash and carry.**

**Now, finally alone as she wondered down the street, she pulled out her cell and hurriedly opened the new message. As her phone decided to play funny buggers and freeze for a few moments, she found herself squeezing the device in frustration. Eventually, as the message appeared on the screen, her footsteps came to an abrupt stop. Her eye's drank in the picture before her.**

**The picture must have been taken by someone else as Arizona stood, hands punching the air above her head, a wide dimpled smile plastered on her face. The position of her arms had caused the shirt to ride up slightly, so not only was there a thin line of exposed stomach flesh, but the breasts beneath the thin shirt we're perfectly shaped by the material.**

**Yea…..she hadn't been expecting a picture like this.**

**Swallowing audibly she forced her legs back to life, continuing her journey down the street. Her eye's never moved from the sight on her cell phone. As she rubbed her thumb over the screen, the picture moved up slightly, bringing a few lines of text into view.**

'_I think you should get your own t-shirt. Yours could say Team Hardcore though? A x'_

**That was what Jessara fans called their favourite couple every time they solved a case together.**

***I am so getting that done* the Latina thought.**

**She slid her finger over the screen again, this time bringing the picture back into view. She was completely mesmerised by this woman. Arizona was truly the most beautiful person she….**

'**Umphhh' Callie groaned as her head collided with solid metal. 'Ouch!' She stumbled back slightly, her free hand automatically shooting up to her head. She scanned the area ahead of her. Had she seriously just walked into a lamppost? She breathed in sharply as her forehead began to throb.**

'**Are you alright dear?'**

**Turning, the Latina was greeted by a concerned old lady. 'Ugh, yea….silly me, wasn't looking where I was going.' Her hand continued to rub at her forehead.**

'**I've done similar things many times' the lady chuckled. 'Though I blame old age….eye's aren't what they used to be.' She tapped the side of her glasses to emphasise her point. Callie let out a small laugh….of embarrassment more than anything. 'You take care dear' the lady finished before walking passed the Latina.**

**Callie watched her go for a few moments, the pain in her head had began to ease. Looking back at the phone, she decided to send a quick reply text to the blonde.**

'_That t-shirt looks great! It got my COMPLETE attention lol! I'll defo look into getting my own! C x'_

**Message sent she locked her cell, slipping it into her pocket to avoid further accidents from happening.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Putting her phone down, Arizona looked back at her laptop.**

'_She just replied….apparently I had her full attention!'_

'_I'll bet you did' _**came Teddy's response. **_'I remember taking that picture. Your tits definitely looked armed and fabulous lol!'_

'_Perv!'_

**The blonde leaned forward, picking up her bud light for a nice long swig. It had been a couple of hours since Callie had signed off and right now she was so incredibly bored. Talking with the Latina had been so easy. The afternoon had gone by far too quick and now she found herself wishing Callie was still here to chat to.**

**She'd found out so much about the woman from Seattle, and with everything new she learnt, it just made her crave to know more.**

**The thing was….she was scared.**

**She was scared of how strong her feelings were for this….well, honestly….this stranger. In the back of her mind there was this little voice screaming that she was being played. Callie was all talk….she had no intention of breaking it off with Erica.**

**However…**

**The way Arizona was feeling right now, she didn't really care. She didn't really mind being 'the other woman'. Awful as it was to say, all she could think about was having a shot at getting to know the Latina better. She felt this woman was destined to be in her life…..for whatever reason. It confused and even frustrated her, She knew there was something strong happening between them.**

**She had to continue to push this connection between them, hence the slightly seductive picture she'd sent of herself in the t-shirt earlier. She was still sceptical, getting herself emotionally involved with someone who was going through so much right now. And even then….if Callie did break things off with this woman Erica, who's to say she wanted to jump right into another relationship straight away?**

**That was the problem for Arizona….coz with Callie, she was already letting her walls down.**

'_So what do you think?' _**Teddy asked. **_'Will the sight of your fabulous assets give her the momentum to do it….or you reckon she'll choke again?'_

**There was a slight pause before the blonde replied. **_'I don't know Teds, I really don't know…'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After making it through dinner without having had to say much, Callie excused herself, saying she had a load of washing to put in. Making it to the guest room, she shut the door behind herself. **

**Most of the chat around the dinner table had been about Jack and his finances. In truth, he and his wife had been struggling for a while now and it had merely just added to his wife's drinking problem.**

**Sitting on the bed Callie tried to compose herself. She'd practically had to force her dinner down her throat as all the anxiety she was feeling inside was causing her to feel beyond sick. She knew what she'd told herself days earlier. It was the same thing she'd said to Addison….to Cristina and more recently, to Arizona.**

**Erica had returned home and it was time to follow through with what she'd promised to do.**

**She could do this…..she just had to power through.**

**But, what about Jack?**

**She hadn't been expecting him to show. How could she possibly do this with him in the house? He didn't even know his mother was gay let alone in a relationship with the housemate. These thoughts didn't do anything to calm the Latina's already fragile nerves.**

**There was only 1 thing for it. She'd have to wait, just until Jack went home. She wasn't chickening out….just postponing until the time was right.**

**Yea….it was all to do with timing….**

**Whatever!**

**Standing up, she moved over to her laundry basket. Picking it up she opened the door and made for the washroom. While bundling her clothes in to the washer, Erica entered the room. 'Hey, Jack's gone out to meet some old friends for the night.'**

'**Oh, that's cool….it'll do him some good probably.'**

**Erica nodded. 'Yea. Look Cal I was wondering, how would you feel about Jack coming to stay with us for a while?'**

**As Callie reached for the detergent, her body froze.**

***Jack come and stay….here?* she thought.**

**Dropping her hand she looked back at the blonde. 'For how long?' she enquired sceptically. **

'**I don't know. If I'm honest, I think his marriage is over. There's no love between them anymore. He wants out…..I can see it. Even if he hasn't said it out loud, I just know.'**

**Callie quickly turned away from her girlfriend, shielding her guilty face from view. She closed her eyes briefly….felling utterly terrible. How could Erica see that her son had fallen out of love and yet she was so oblivious to the true feelings of her own girlfriend?**

**Then something clicked inside her mind….**

**The biggest fear Callie had had for Erica once everything came out was that the blonde wouldn't be able to cope on her own financially. When Callie went and took her side of the payments away, Erica would struggle to get by.**

**But with the possibility of Jack staying here….this changed EVERYTHING! The young man would be able to fill her shoes, so to speak. He would be here for his mother….emotionally aswell as financially. She felt her heart begin to pound. **

**She could do this….she was **_**really**_** going to do this! **

**That's when the panic set in.**

**She was about to confess to the woman she'd been in a relationship with for 7 years that she was no longer in love with her. She was effectively going to destroy the heart and soul of one of the kindest and softest women to ever walk this planet. God she felt sick. This was all too real….it was all too soon. She wasn't prepared for what might happen was she uttered these words.**

**She could hear Erica continuing to speak about her son but it was all white noise to the Latina. She felt herself brace against the washing machine…..her hands lay flat against its top. Her chest was becoming tighter by the second….her breathing began to quicken.**

**She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long and now that it was here…..she couldn't seem to take the….**

'**Callie? What's wrong with you?' The Latina felt a gentle hand on her lower back. Erica appeared, concerned at her side. 'Are you going to faint or something? Do you feel sick?' By this point Callie was almost hyperventilating. She quickly turned, staggering towards the guest room…..Erica not far behind. 'Callie, let me help, tell me what's wrong….' came the blonde's continued pleas.**

**In the guest room Callie stopped, her back to the door…..to Erica. **

**This is it…**

**Slowly she turned to her girlfriend. She eventually met the worried glare staring back at her. Her heart thumped painfully beneath her ribcage. Any minute now she knew she would be sick. Opening her mouth she started to utter the words she'd knew she'd never be able to take back. 'I…' her laboured breathing only allowing her words to come out bit by bit. '….I can't….do this….anymore….'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. You Give Me Courage

Have I told you lately you guys are awesome? Thanks to everyone for the reviews for the first part of this chapter...I hope you like the concluding part to it :) Always love to hear your thoughts...! Thanks again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**previously...**

In the guest room Callie stopped, her back to the door…..to Erica.

This is it…

Slowly she turned to her girlfriend. She eventually met the worried glare staring back at her. Her heart thumped painfully beneath her ribcage. Any minute now she knew she would be sick. Opening her mouth she started to utter the words she'd knew she'd never be able to take back. 'I…' her laboured breathing only allowing her words to come out bit by bit. '….I can't….do this….anymore….'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9**

**The blonde hesitated before taking a few steps closer to the visibly shaking Latina. 'I don't understand…' she started. 'You can't do what?'**

**Callie tore her eyes from Erica's, she couldn't bare to see the hurt behind those blue orbs. Both hands came up, laying flat against her eyes. She had to calm herself….she had to keep it together. A few steadying breaths later, she took a few steps back, until her behind met with the dressers.**

**If Callie had been looking at the blonde, she would have seen the confusion quickly spread over her features. 'Callie, I've never seen you like this before….what's going on? Is this coz I've suggested Jack move back in?' As she watched her girlfriend slide down the side of the dresser til she was crouched on the floor, Erica moved forward, coming to rest beside her. 'Callie, honey please…..if this is too hard on you we'll forget it. I don't want him moving in if it causes you to be like this. He can find roommates of his own somewhere. One of his friends….they might move in with him.' **

**This was all too much for Callie. Here she was trying to find the words to break up with her girlfriend and all Erica was doing was worrying about her. It was no good….she had to do this now. She had to be straight with her. She had to set her free. **

**Lowering her hands, she brought her tear stained face back into view. Slowly, she met the blondes gaze. Her heart thumped painfully as she witnessed nothing but love and concern staring back at her. Parting her lips she finally allowed her heart to speak. 'Erica, I don't know where we're headed….but I don't think we'll ever get there.' Erica frowned but didn't speak. 'Don't you see it? Jack moving back here won't hurt our relationship coz there isn't one left to do so.'**

**Tears began to well in the blonde's eyes. She removed her hands from Callie's arm, sitting herself down on the floor at Callie's side. 'Callie…..'**

**The Latina began to shake. Emotion after emotion began to hit her like blots of lightening. She hated seeing this look of hurt and terror on her girlfriends face. She wished there was something she could say to make it better. But how was that possible in a break up?**

'**Callie…' Erica said again. 'It's going to be OK. Were going to be fine. We've been here before….we'll get through this…'**

**Callie shook her head softly. 'We can't get through this Erica. I've tried….I've tried so hard for so long. It feels like….like I'm dying inside. When you're happy….when you're in love….you shouldn't feel like this. It should never feel like this.'**

'**What are you saying..?'**

**Avoiding looking into her eyes, Callie gazed at the blonde's shoulder. 'I've been trying so hard for so long to be in love with you again Erica. I swear, I've preyed to god I could love you like I once did, but….' she finally forced herself to look at Erica's face. '…but I just….. I can't….I can't keep trying...'**

**Erica leant her head against the dresser, her eyes still looking pleadingly at the Latina. 'I don't understand Cal….I feel like….I feel like this is a dream.' She too started to visibly shake. It wasn't often that the older woman cried. Infact, it was possibly years since she last teared up. But right here….right now….her walls came down and the flood gates opened. 'Cal, we can work through this. We could try counselling or a support group. They can help us work through this. Please, we've been together for so long. I love you so much….I know, if we just got some help we'd be like we once were.'**

**Why did she have to make this so difficult? Callie was finding it hard to hold on to that last shred of resolve. She had to power through…..no matter what Erica said, she knew this wasn't fixable. 7 years had already been taken away from them both, it was no good letting it continue any longer.**

'**Callie, please. I love you. I love you as much as I did the first time I ever said those 3 words to you. I realise my love hasn't been so apparent for a while….' she paused, looking down at her hands. 'I've found it difficult expressing my love to you. Maybe it's age….maybe it's coz I don't feel as attractive as I once felt. Look at you…..you're so unbelievingly beautiful and I'm…..I'm old, gaining weight and everything's starting to sag.' She sighed, closing her eyes. 'Maybe somewhere, in the back of my mind I knew your feelings for me we're fading away. So this…..platonic kind of relationship just seemed to work. I thought it was working for you too…'**

**Callie's eyes we're closed, fighting against the flow of tears. 'Erica, you have always been so beautiful to me. You always will be. I just…..I can't go on pretending any longer. We both deserve more. You deserve to be with somebody who can love you as you deserve to be loved. I wish that person we're me….but….it isn't. It just wasn't meant to be….'**

**As fresh tears began to flow for both of them, Erica wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they moved over to the bed. They lay there, side by side trying to process their thoughts. **

**Where the hell did they go from here?**

'**Is it because our relationship has been a secret for all these years?' Erica asked, turning to face the Latina.**

**Callie thought for several seconds before replying. 'I think that the fact our love has had to be kept a secret for so long definitely added to it, yea.'**

**For years Callie had felt torn…..between the woman she loved and her family. Her parents had always given Erica the cold shoulder. To them, she had been the woman that had forced their young, ambitious daughter to drop everything in Miami and move across the country to Seattle. This had been another huge factor in why Callie had never come out to her parents. Not only would admitting she was gay be a big enough shock to them, but to admit she was in a relationship with a woman they didn't care for in the first place….**

**It was something she just had never been able to do.**

'**We seem to have fallen into the role of being friends…' Callie continued. 'We live it so well, don't you think?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'You've always been so much more to me than a friend though Callie. You're the first and only woman I've ever been in love with. The only woman I could ever see myself being I love with.'**

**With that said, Callie began to sob again. They stayed that way for at least a couple of hours. They talked on and off about where things had gone wrong for them. The Latina's eyes were on the verge of being swollen shut. **

**Erica continued to beg her to try counselling. She felt that this relationship was too strong for them to just give up so easily. In the end, Callie had stayed quiet and merely shrugged her shoulders. **

**God knows she knew it would all be in vein…..but right now, all she could think about was giving Erica something to hang on to. If only for tonight. **

**She thanked her lucky stars that mid week, she was on a stakeout at work. These things sometimes went on for a few days and right now, all she could think of doing was getting as far away from this relationship as possible…..before she got sucked back in.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was almost 11pm and Arizona was going through the well used checklist on her nightstand. It was a little cardboard cut-out check list she'd made a couple of years ago with a list of all the essential items she needed to take away on one of her flights. She may or may not have gotten the idea from Monica in an episode in Friends.**

**Zipping up the case she lifted it from the bed, carrying it over to rest beside the bedroom door. This time tomorrow she'd be enjoying a nice glass of wine in a 5 star, Paris Hotel. That was on tomorrows flight schedule. The one thing that sucked about this trip away to one of the most romantic cities in the world was the fact she had no one special to enjoy it with. Even Teddy hadn't been put on this trip. That was now 2 trips in a row that she hadn't been able to enjoy the company of her best friend. **

**Walking into the bathroom she picked up her toothbrush and some paste. Just as she put the toothbrush in her mouth she heard her phone buzz. Still brushing, she walked back into her bedroom in search of her phone. Picking it up, her heart began to flutter as Callie's name appeared.**

'_Hey, sorry if this is late. I just wanted to say….I did it. I've finally told her. It was….well, it wasn't pleasant at all. There's still stuff to work on, but I've set the ball in motion. Anyway, I feel that you played a big part in me finally being able to do this. I just really wanted to thank you. So….thank you Arizona, for giving me the courage to be true to my heart. I owe you! C x'_

**Somewhere through reading the text with one hand, Arizona had stopped brushing her teeth and tears had began to form in her eyes. So, Callie had actually done it. A smile played at her paste covered lips. She nodded lightly. This sounded….promising. Putting her phone down she moved back into the bathroom. **

**A minute later she re-entered the bedroom and picked up her phone once again. After a few moments thought she sent a reply to the Latina.**

'_Callie, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. I understand how difficult it must have been…but this is the start of good things for you. Like I told you earlier, you deserve so much more Callie. I hope that this is a big step in the right direction. I'm off to Paris tomorrow, but I'll have my laptop with me, so if you need a chat or something….. And of course you have my cell number. Use it anytime. Take care Callie, nighty night! A x'_

**Setting the phone down, she switched off her lamp and got into bed. As she got herself comfortable, she couldn't wipe away the small smile that seemed to appear on her face. Break up's were ugly….especially ones that had lasted for so many years, but all she could think about was that this beautiful woman she'd been steadily falling for, for the last couple days….was now on the road to being single. Perhaps somewhere, in the future there would be a chance for them…**

**Her cell buzzed once again.**

'_Thank you Arizona, you have no idea how much that means to me. Have a safe journey. I look forward to chatting with you again soon. Sweet dreams, Goodnight! C x_

**Deciding not to reply, Arizona set her phone down once again and dropped her head back down to her pillow. All she could think about was the prospect of one day, taking the beautiful Latina to Paris with her.**

**Yep, tonight she would definitely be having sweet dreams!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Sorry I Bothered You

Thanks for the latest reviews. I've managed to do a bit of writing today (gotta love days off) so I'm shooting another chapter out to ya! Thanks for your continued reviews and alerts! .GREAT!

_previously..._

_Thank you Arizona, you have no idea how much that means to me. Have a safe journey. I look forward to chatting with you again soon. Sweet dreams, Goodnight! C x_

**Deciding not to reply, Arizona set her phone down once again and dropped her head back down to her pillow. All she could think about was the prospect of one day, taking the beautiful Latina to Paris with her.**

**Yep, tonight she would definitely be having sweet dreams!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10**

**Callie got to work the next morning earlier then she ever had in the 4 years she'd been there. In truth, she'd hardly slept a wink all night….everything was all so fresh in her mind. **

**Nothing could have prepared her for how heartbroken Erica had been. The older woman had left Callie in the guestroom not long after 10:30. She needed to clean herself up before Jack arrived home. There's no way she could have dealt with coming out to her son aswell as cope with the break down of her marriage. That would have been a sure way of giving her a heart attack.**

**After Erica had left, the first thing Callie had thought of was the other blonde woman in Missouri. She felt she needed to tell her what had just happened. After receiving a text back she felt so much relaxed. It felt that, although she'd just initiated the break up of her 7 year relationship…..hearing those strong words from Arizona had reminded her that she had done it for very valid reasons. **

**Firstly, this relationship with Erica was in reality, nothing more than a friendship. Secondly, the feelings she was having for Arizona were stronger than she'd ever experience for anyone. Now, with her relationship with Erica effectively almost over, she was free to explore whatever connection she shared with the flight attendant. **

**That is, if Arizona was interested….**

**After texting the blonde back, she'd sent a quick message to Cristina. The model had been very supportive and once again, offered Callie a place to stay. As much as Callie would have loved to take her up on that offer last night, she couldn't bring herself to leave Erica after dropping such a huge bombshell.**

**Before Callie had made it out of the front door this morning, Erica had arrived, looking drawn and puffy eyed in the kitchen. They talked briefly about last night and the blonde had urged Callie once again to see a counsellor with her. They agreed to meet for lunch later and continue the discussion.**

**Throwing her bag down on her desk, she slumped into the awaiting chair. She sat with her head leant back, rocking in the seat until Mark appeared in front of her desk.**

'**Wow, can I have a job like yours?' Lifting her head she gave the sports writer one of her not in the mood glares. He raised an eyebrow. 'Jeeze Torres, is it the time of the month or something coz your attitude blows lately.'**

**Pulling herself closer to the desk she powered up her computer. 'I'm just not in the mood Mark' she grumbled.**

'**Yea, you said that Friday.'**

**Though the 2 of them weren't befriends or anything, they'd always had a good working relationship. The jokes always flowed between them, but recently Mark had recognised the Latina's constant dark and gloomy attitude. Deciding he'd let it slide for long enough, he took a seat next to the photographer.**

**She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. 'Ugh, can I help you?'**

'**That's it Torres, spit it out, now!'**

'**Mark, I'm seriously not in the mood.'**

'**Yea, you said that already. I want to know why.' Busying herself with logging into her account, Callie ignored his intense gaze. It didn't sway his resolve however. 'Callie…..come one, you can talk to me. I know I can be an ass sometimes.' Callie let out a small snort. 'Ok' he continued. 'So make that most of the time, but really…..I'm worried about you. We used to have a good laugh you and I, but lately….you're nothing but a sour puss.'**

'**A what?'**

'**You know, a pain in the ass.'**

**She sighed again, bringing her hands to her temples. She knew her attitude had sunk lately and she was quite surprised Mark had picked up on it…being a dude and everything. It seemed only fair that she gave him some sort of explanation. The thing was…..was she ready to give him the gods honest truth?**

'**Mark…..I….it's just….'**

**This was harder than it seemed. Dropping her hands she looked up at his gentle friendly gaze. She could feel herself starting to tear up. Mark noticed and leant forward, taking her hand in his own.**

'**Hey Cal what is it? You can tell me.' **

**His comforting words were doing nothing to keep her tears at bay. 'Mark….'**

**Her phone buzzed in her pocket, stopping her from continuing. Maybe this was a sign. Letting go of his hand, she reached into her pocket. She felt butterflies spring to life when she saw Arizona Robbins was the sender of the message.**

'_Good morning Callie, just wanted to say I hope you're OK today. I'm just about to board the plane. Paris ici que je viens. That means Paris here I come….or so google translate tells me anyway ;) Speak to you soon! A x'_

**Mark witnessed a genuine smile spread over the Latina's face which slowly mirrored onto his own. 'Well it's good to see someone still makes you smile. Who is it….' he hesitated for a moment. '…or should I say who is **_**she**_**…'**

**It took a few moments for Marks words to register in her mind, but when they did she looked up hesitantly. 'Wh-what?' She felt her heart begin to race.**

**Leaning back in his chair, Mark linked his fingers behind his head. 'Come on Torres, I'm a guy. Guys always notice when chicks dig other chicks.' She just stared back at him, her mouth slightly agape. Wiping the smile of his face, Mark leaned forward. 'Torres, you're gay, aren't you?'**

**Callie quickly looked around, anxiously seeing if anyone had over heard him. 'Shh Mark, no, I'm not….I mean, why would you even, I'm not gay…..no, I like penis….'**

**A smile began to form on Marks face again. 'Torres, you're as gay as the day is long.'**

**She opened her mouth to protest, but that glint in her colleagues eye told her that her arguments would all be in vein. She closed her mouth, which it seemed had suddenly become very dry. Looking down at her phone again she rubbed her thumb over the text senders name. 'Ok…' she whispered. 'Ok…' She stayed silent for a few moments before looking back up at him. 'How long….'**

'**Have I known?' he finished for her. 'I guess I've known for quite a while.'**

'**How?'**

**He shrugged. 'Little things I guess. They way you used to over exaggerate with talk of guys. We've been out on the drink many times and had several Xmas parties and you've always come alone or brought your housemate.' He smiled. 'I've known you a good 4 years Callie and not once have I ever seen you with a dude. Then there's been a few times I've seen you checking out the same girls I've given the once over.' She nodded weakly back at him. 'Plus….you always refused me….that was the biggest giveaway!'**

**She had to laugh at the look of smugness currently plastered on his face. Calming herself she took a deep breath. 'So, does anyone else know?'**

'**Not that I know of. I mean, I'm not a chick, I don't gossip!'**

'**Mark….'**

'**Ok, so I sometimes part-take in a little passing on of information form time to time, but I'm still not a gossip. And I've never over heard anyone talk of you competing with me for best womaniser of the year.'**

**She nodded again. This was not what she'd expected to be doing this morning. And with Mark of all people….**

'**I'm glad you finally plucked up the courage to admit that to me Callie.'**

'**It's been happening a lot lately…'**

**He raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' His curiosity was peaking.**

**She just nodded her head, staring blankly at the computer screen.**

**Figuring there was a lot his friend needed to get off her chest he stood up. 'You know what, how about you and me go out for some breakfast.'**

'**I can't Mark, I've got a ton of things to do here….**

'**Leave it. Have a chat with Webber, I'm sure he'll be cool with you escaping for an hour.' He leant his backside against the desk. 'I know he can be an ass at times but the guys got a good heart. Plus….his son is gay.'**

'**He is?'**

**Mark nodded. 'So I'm sure he'd understand more than most right now.'**

**Beginning to feel much better than she had earlier this morning, she sent a quick text back to the blonde and looked back up at Mark. 'Ok, but you're buying!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Once again you've turned my frown upside down. Do you have special powers or something? Have I already told you that I owe you? If so, I double owe you now! Have a safe journey Arizona, hopefully speak to you tonight! C x'_

'**Let me guess, that's Teddy cursing you for getting the trip to Paris again?' Lucy asked, seeing the blonde break out into a smile after reading a text.**

**Arizona looked up at her fellow flight attendant, her smile remaining in place. 'Actually no, I haven't received that one yet' she laughed. It was customary for Teddy to text Arizona whenever she got to go on the better trip. Unfortunately for the brunette she'd been put on the short flights to Mexico tomorrow and she'd be there for a good 4 days. 'I'm sure it'll come through soon though…' Arizona finished.**

'**Poor Ted!' Lucy smiled shaking her head.**

'**She's even more disappointed coz I have tickets to see Sara Ramirez in New York on Thursday and she can't make it.' Her thoughts drifted to the other woman, besides Teddy that she'd have loved to have gone with. Things were moving though…..definitely in the right direction.**

'**Oh my god, you're kidding! You're seeing Sara Ramirez, I am so jealous!'**

'**The one and only, you're a fan?'**

'**Are you kidding me' Lucy gushed. 'I'm like her biggest fan. She's smoking hot.'**

**The blonde nodded her head. 'Well, if you want, I have an extra ticket. I'd originally bought them for Teddy and I but after she had to have those few days off last week her schedules all over the place. You're welcome to tag along if you want..?'**

**Lucy stared at her open mouthed. 'Are you serious?'**

'**Sure, why not' Arizona smiled. 'You're on the same flight home as me on Wednesday. We get home, do a quick turn around and we'll be in New York Thursday morning!'**

'**I don't know what to say….' Lucy got up and wrapped her arms around a laughing Arizona.**

'**It's cool, at least I won't have to be billy no mates now.'**

**Pulling back, Lucy held her face mere inches from Arizona's. 'We could never have that….' Just before anything could have potentially happened, the voice over called for them to board their flight.**

**Arizona moved swiftly, sensing the need to distance herself from her excitable co-worker. **

'**Paris, here I come!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie sat with her hands gripping the steering wheel as thought her life depended on it. She'd pulled up around the block from her house a good 10 minutes ago. Since then she'd been spurring herself on to get her ass home and face the music.**

**Today had been, without a doubt one of the longest days of her life. So much had been revealed and explained in just 10 measly hours. **

**Her breakfast date this morning with Mark had gone amazingly well. After discovering Richard Webber was in an important meeting, she'd left a note on his desk which briefly told him what had happened. She'd actually come out to her boss…on a post-it note! It's not exactly how she would have liked to have done it and god knows everyone in the office would be talking about it by the time she got back. But in the moment, she didn't care. She felt that it was finally the time to be true to herself.**

**The way Mark had just….accepted the real her had been jaw dropping for the Latina. I mean sure, he was a guy…..he still had his guy thoughts, but behind all his smug little lesbian jokes he had proved himself to be a great confidant. She'd revealed to him everything from her childhood to her relationship with Erica and finally to the sender of the text that had made her smile that morning. He'd consoled her when she'd begun to cry and assured her that from here, things could only get better.**

**From that moment Callie had seen a different side to the man from work. She realised she'd found a guy that she could actually trust.**

**Returning back to work, Richard had left his meeting but unfortunately had also left the building on business. He had however left a post-it on her desk which merely said **_'My office, 2pm!' _**Something told her she was going to get her ass handed to her that afternoon.**

**Before that however, lunchtime arrived and as promised she'd met Erica in the café close to her office building. The discussion of last night was continued, but this time with less tears…being in a public place and all….**

**By the end of lunch however, Callie had apologised countless times and told the blonde she really didn't see a chance for them, regardless of how many therapy sessions they could go to. Erica was hurt….so hurt infact that she ended up having a go at the Latina. She spat that it took 2 people to break up a marriage and now Callie just wanted to walk away without even trying to make things good.**

**Callie had stayed strong. She knew what Erica was doing. She knew it was just the thought of losing her that had the blonde acting out. She was effectively clutching at straws. No matter what Erica said though, in the light of day Callie knew she'd done the right thing. This was something she should have done so long ago.**

**As her lunch hour ended, Callie kissed the blonde on the cheek, told her she loved her and left.**

**Walking back to her office she didn't know which was worse. Breaking it off with Erica last night, or making the dreaded walk to her bosses office.**

**Ofcourse the meeting with Richard had been the complete opposite of what she'd been expecting. The normal authorities demeanour that radiated from Richard Webber had been replaced with a soft, understanding side. He'd told her of his experience with his son. To Richard he couldn't care less if his son loved men as apposed to women. All he cared about was that his son was happy and healthy.**

**Callie went on to confess, in a nutshell what she was going through. He'd comforted and handed her tissues as he listened to her story. He then assured her that he understood exactly how she must be feeling right now…..so much so infact that he gave her the week to sort herself out.**

**She'd been reluctant at first, thinking that perhaps she may be laid off or something. He again had promised her nothing like that would ever happen. Not while he was in charge.**

**So that was it. She'd left work not long after the meeting and went into town. She'd booked herself a flight to Miami, still feeling she needed to have some time away from Erica for a few days.**

***Come on, time to face the music* she thought. **

**Taking a hand from the steering wheel she turned the key in the ignition. Slowly driving the car around to her house, she felt a pang of dread seep into her stomach. She really wasn't looking forward to another emotional confrontation.**

**Pulling into the drive she attempted to calm her fragile nerves…..unfortunately she was failing miserably. When she finally made it into the house, it all seemed unnervingly quiet. Putting her bag down on the table in the hall, she made her way through the house. Making it into the kitchen she noticed the backdoor was ajar. Opening it further she stepped out onto the patio. Her eye's immediately found the blonde sitting under a blanket on one of the chairs. Erica made no attempt at letting Callie know she'd noticed her. Stepping closer Callie tentatively made her presence known, 'Hey….'**

**Slowly Erica turned her head. She looked so pale and miserable. 'Hey.' she replied, her voice cracking slightly.**

**Callie stood a meter or so away from the sitting blonde. She wasn't quite sure what to say. 'Where's…where's Jack?'**

'**He's gone back home to get some of his stuff.'**

'**Oh, has he found somewhere to stay then?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Here…'**

**Callie breathed a silent sigh of relief, happy in the knowledge that Erica wouldn't be completely alone when she went away for a few days. Though she had no intention of moving out just yet, it was good to know that Jack would be around whenever she wasn't. 'That's…..good!'**

'**Yea…'**

**An awkward silence surrounded them and Callie found herself fidgeting with the zip on her coat. 'I…I had an interesting afternoon' she started.**

'**Did you?' came Erica's half hearted response.**

'**Yea, I….I kinda came out to Richard…'**

**Erica's head turned swiftly to face the Latina. 'You came out?'**

'**Yea. I guess I should have done it a long time ago coz he took it really well.'**

**Erica nodded, a little dumbfounded. Question after question started to whiz around her head. 'What…..made you do it now?'**

**Shrugging Callie say herself in a chair next to the blonde. 'I think….I think it was the gentle push Mark gave me….'**

'**Mark?'**

**Callie nodded. 'I kinda came out to him too. Well, actually….he knew I was gay.'**

'**That can't have been a nice experience with that guy!' It was no secret Erica had never thought much of the sports writer. Especially when he always insisted on flirting with her…with her…ex-girlfriend? Whatever Callie was to her now, she had always hated seeing him come on to her….Callie…**

'**Actually, he surprised me. He's not as much of an ass as he likes to make out.'**

**Erica looked back out on the garden. She began to feel slightly….guilty. She'd been together with the woman by her side for so long. In a way she felt she had been the one that had insisted they keep their relationship a secret for so long. She'd been so scared of having all her friends and her family know that she'd been living a lie with her ex husband for so long. She'd always told herself no one would ever understand. So it had just been….easier to keep one of the most important people in her life a secret. She'd effectively made Callie her dirty little secret. 'I'm sorry Callie…'**

**The Latina looked at the blonde. 'For what?'**

'**For making you suffer in silence for all these years. Maybe if he'd been honest with everyone from the start. Perhaps having everything out in the open would have made our relationship stronger instead of choking the life out of it.'**

'**Erica, this is not your fault. I'm as much to blame as you are here. I wasn't exactly ready to shout it from the rooftops.'**

'**So, what changed? Why did you feel that today was the day to reveal your true feelings?'**

**Callie thought on for a few moments. Her first thought was of Arizona. The feelings she'd developed in such a short amount of time for the woman in Missouri had made her feel like….like she could do anything….like she could be anyone. She knew if she wanted any sort of a relationship with the flight attendant she had to be completely honest….to herself and everyone around her. **

**She couldn't exactly say this to Erica though could she? Her girlfriend….or ex-girlfriend… Whatever Erica was to her in this moment, she didn't need to give the dejected woman another reason to be upset right now.**

'**I guess it was just a mixture of things really. I was sick of living a lie. I always hated having to hide my true feelings for you. Somewhere along the line when I realised my feelings for you were….' she looked away from the blonde. 'When I felt they weren't as strong as they once were, I started look at my life differently. I realised that this wasn't the path I was meant to walk down.'**

**Tears began to fall down Erica's cheeks. She could actually feel her heart breaking in her chest. No one enjoyed having their girlfriend….ex-girlfriend, say they we're no longer in love with them.**

**Callie could hear Erica's gentle sobs….her own heart ached for this woman. It hurt her to know that she was the cause of Erica's heartbreak. 'I'm sorry Erica…' she whispered. 'I'm just so sorry.'**

'**I know you are Callie. You are an amazing woman. You're so thoughtful, so giving and so beautiful, and that's why this hurts so much. You were meant to be it for me.'**

'**It was the same for me Erica. A few years ago you were my forever. It's just….somewhere along the line…'**

'**You grew up…' Erica cut in. '….you realised there were younger, more attractive women out there.'**

'**That's not it at all Erica, please, don't say that.'**

'**It's true thought Callie. The age gap between us was always going to be an issue at some point. I always knew that…..in the back of my mind. I knew you were too good to be true.'**

'**Erica! You have got to stop thinking that. You are….you are such an amazing woman and I love you. I really do, but…..I'm just not in love with you anymore and continuing as we were was just….it wasn;t fair for either of us.'**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. It was only when Callie's phone began to ring that they both came back to the present. Lifting her phone from her pocket, Callie frowned as the caller displayed was international. Hitting answer she brought it to her ear. 'Hello?'**

'**Hey, is that Callie?'**

**The Latina's heart dropped to her feet. It felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. It was the first time she'd ever heard this voice, but she knew without a doubt that this voice belonged to Arizona. This sweet, angelic voice belonged to the woman she was certain she was already in love with. Her eye's shifted to look at Erica who was sat watching her curiously, no doubt wondering why she hadn't spoken since uttering hello.**

'**Ugh, umm yes this is she, it's me….yea, Hi.' She mentally slapped herself….extremely hard at her pathetic reply.**

**The sweet little laugh on the other end of the phone made her heart ache with want. Her whole body trembled with excitement. Ofcourse, Erica was no looking at her with her brow furrowed. The continuance of Arizona's amused laugh brought her back to the phone call. Now she understood why Arizona called herself Chuckles.**

'**You're ramblings are even cuter when they come out of your mouth Callie Torres. It's Arizona by the way….'**

**Callie could hardly breath. Her heart was beating far too rapidly for her to get even the smallest of breaths in.**

'**Callie?' The Latina's eyes shot up to look at her girlfriends….her ugh, ex-girlfriends face. 'Are you OK?'**

'**Ugh…' she felt a flush form on her face. What the hell was she supposed to do in this situation? 'Umm, yea dad, look I can't really talk right now, can I call you back?'**

**There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before Arizona replied. 'Yea, umm…..I'm sorry to have bothered you Callie. Bye.'**

**The line went dead.**

**The sound of Arizona's dejected response had cut through the Latina like a knife.**

***Shit shit shit! This is so not good!***

'**What did he want?'**

**Callie lowered her phone before looking back at Erica. She tried to keep her face and voice neutral, but it was a rather difficult task. 'He ugh, I've booked to fly out there for a few days.' Seeing Erica's confused look she continued. 'Richard, he….he's given me a few days off. He told me to clear my head and stuff….so, I thought perhaps it would be a good idea to go out there.'**

**Hurt spread over the blondes face. 'I see.' She wondered of this was Callie's way of saying she was leaving…..for good. 'Are you…..will you be back?'**

'**Yea, I mean, I live here. It's just a few days away. Gives us time to….you know, digest things.'**

**Another silence washed over them. Callie's mind replayed the sound of Arizona's apologetic and tensed reply, over and over. She'd sounded so….hurt!**

***Great going Cal, you're a regular ol' heartbreaker lately aren't you!***

**Sighing, Erica got up from her chair and gestured towards the house. 'I'm just going to…..take a bath. It's been a long day.'**

**Callie nodded. 'Ill….give my dad a call back then.'**

**As Erica entered the house, Callie quickly scrolled through the contacts in her phone until she found the flight attendants number.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Bonjour

_Thanks for the great comments...and the french translation pointer from Blinis in the last chapter (Google translation is my cheat site) haha! So, can Arizona forgive Callie? Will Erica set Callie free and what exactly are Lucy's intentions? Some or none of these may be resolved in this chapter... ;) Thanks for sticking with the story, you guys are awesome! Super awesome!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_previously..._

_Another silence washed over them. Callie's mind replayed the sound of Arizona's apologetic and tensed reply, over and over. She'd sounded so….hurt!_

_*Great going Cal, you're a regular ol' heartbreaker lately aren't you!*_

_Sighing, Erica got up from her chair and gestured towards the house. 'I'm just going to…..take a bath. It's been a long day.'_

_Callie nodded. 'Ill….give my dad a call back then.'_

_As Erica entered the house, Callie quickly scrolled through the contacts in her phone until she found the flight attendants number._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11**

**Hanging up her phone, Arizona felt a pang of disappointment wash through her. Had Callie actually just called her dad? Obviously she must have been in the company of Erica….the girlfriend. But, didn't Callie say that she had broken up with her? Why would it be so wrong for her to talk to someone else? It's not as thought Callie was cheating on her. **

**This was all so messed up. She felt like such an idiot calling Callie in the first place. She didn't know what had possessed her actually.**

**The whole journey to Paris she'd thought of nothing but the Latina who had stated earlier this morning she double owed her. For hours she had thought of many ways in which Callie could have owed her. In many places and many positions for many, many hours.**

**So when she'd stepped off the place all she could think about was talking to this woman in Seattle. She could have text her sure, but something made her click on call instead of text. She wanted to finally hear the woman's voice.**

**When Callie had answered she felt her stomach do summersaults. She sounded so much more amazing then she could have imagined. And when she'd heard her ramblings, her heart had literally began to sing. The typed ramblings had been sweet enough….but to hear them….**

**Yep, Arizona had it bad!**

**Ofcourse when Callie had called her 'dad'…..everything just sank. Her hopes….her thoughts….her heart.**

**Things with Callie and Erica were clearly far from over and here she was making a fool out of herself by allowing Callie to get to her this much. She vaguely remembered apologising and hanging up….before giving Callie a chance to say bye.**

**Ok, that was probably quite harsh. Her expectations had just been dashed though. She thought she had a chance with Callie.**

'**Hey, transfers will be here in a minute, you ready?'**

**Arizona looked up at Lucy, who looked back at her expectantly. 'Yea, I'm….' Her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller. **

**International…..**

'**Ugh, Luce, just give me a second OK?'**

'**Sure…' Lucy replied, leaving the blonde alone.**

**Trying to calm her fluttering heart she answered the call. 'Hello?'**

'**Arizona, it's Callie.'**

'**Hi Callie.' She kept her voice as even as possible.**

**Callie realised and dropped her gaze to the grass at the back of the garden. 'Arizona, I'm so sorry about before. I wasn't expecting a call from you and…..I was….I was sitting with Erica and, it's just, we're kind of in this….'**

'**Callie, hey….It's fine, you don't have to explain.'**

**The Latina sighed. 'I do though. I feel like I've said this so many times to you now. I do have to explain. I have to explain because I….I….like you Arizona and…..the thought of you thinking I'm messing you around really hurts me coz I'd never intentionally do anything to upset you.'**

**The blonde's heart began to pound. Her chest rose and fell quicker by the second.**

'**Arizona, I know we've only been talking for what, a few days but….I just, I feel like….I feel there's something between us.' She swallowed the lump in her throat. When Arizona made no attempt at replying she went on. 'Do you…..do you feel it too?'**

**A smile formed on the blonde's lips. She was about to reply when Lucy shouted over.**

'**Arizona, it's here, let's go.'**

'**Ugh, crap. Callie, I've got to go, transfers here.'**

**Callie had just poured her heart out to this woman and without a reply she was saying goodbye. 'Oh, OK….that's fine. I'll talk to you later maybe..?' She let the statement hang in the air.**

'**The transfers over an hour but I'll be online once I get settled into the Hotel.'**

'**Great. Have a safe journey Arizona.'**

'**Thanks Callie, bye.'**

'**Yea…bye…'**

**She realised she hadn't replied to Callie's confession but she knew that her response couldn't be rushed. God knows she felt the connection between them. She'd hardly thought of anything else since Friday. At least now she had a long transfer in which she could gather her thoughts before speaking with the Latina later.**

**Phone in pocket she made her way towards Lucy and the other flight attendants.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Idly drumming her fingers on the smooth surface of the laptop base, Callie willed Arizona to log into Skype. She'd lost track of how long she'd been sitting here staring at the screen, but seeing as it was after 9 now and she'd gotten into bed not long after 7:30.…you can bet it had been a while.**

**Erica had still made them both dinner, however the blonde insisted she wasn't hungry herself and left Callie alone in the kitchen as she ate.**

**After a quick shower the Latina told Erica she was going to get herself into bed. She'd felt bad going in the guestroom and closing the door, leaving Erica miserable and quiet in front of the TV. Honestly though, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get into bed…..and talk to Arizona. The woman with the angelic voice had this was of always picking up her mood. She took all her cares away, even if just for a little while.**

**Yea, Callie had it bad!**

**She'd had a brief talk through face book with Addison when she first got online tonight. Stupid time difference meant the redhead hadn't been able to stay up long. She'd gotten the Englishwoman up to date on everything that had happened that day. **

**To say Addison was proud was a complete understatement. The 2 of them had been talking about this for so long now and the fact that Callie had finally channelled the courage to go through with the break up made Addison extremely pleased.**

**After going over the last conversation she'd had with Arizona. Addison had assured her that things would be put right. If it was meant to be, everything would fall into place. All Callie could do now was lay her cards on the table and hope for the best. The most important thing right now was that Callie was almost completely unattached….for the first time in 7 years.**

**Callie loved talking to Addison. She always had this knack for putting things into perspective. A Skype alert sounded in her ears, signalling someone had come online. Her heart leapt as she saw it was the woman she'd been waiting for.**

**Arizona Robbins now sat with that little green icon by her name. She scrolled the curser over her name but hesitated in clicking on it. Would she seem…desperate and stalker-ish if she sent such a quick greeting? Would Arizona know that she'd been sitting here for….an hour and a half, just waiting for her to come online?**

**Ofcourse not…..but still, she would look desperate!**

**So once again she just sat and stared at the screen.**

***This is ridiculous* she thought.**

**Little did she know, thousands of miles away, Arizona was in the exact same situation as she was.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_What should I do Teds?' _**The blonde quickly typed.**

'_Well….she's online, odds are she's seen you log in.'_

'_Yea, but she hasn't said anything yet.'_

'_She's probably sitting there staring at your name, willing for you to speak first haha!'_

'_Yea right!' _**Arizona replied with a frown.**

'_Look, Ari, you've been signed on now for….3 minutes. Just send her a damn message!'_

'_What do I say?'_

'_Well I always heard Hello was a good way of starting an interaction with someone. But you're in France….why not start with Bonjour Mademoiselle…'_

'_Ugh, Teddy that's so lame!'_

'_Fuck ya then, I'm signing off. These spicy tortillas won't eat themselves! Adios Amigo!'_

'_Thanks for the help, butt munch!'_

'_Anytime donkey knob!'_

**As Teddy's logo faded out, Arizona clicked on the Latina's name and began to chew on the inside of her mouth.**

***Just say hello and go from there…***

**Putting fingers to keys she began to type**_. 'Hey Callie….' _

***Ugh, boring….***

**Erasing her words she started again. **_'Bonjour Callie!' _**She hit send before she could chicken out. As she looked at the conversation box she was surprised to see that Callie had sent a message at the exact same time.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Bonjour Arizona!'_

**Her mouth dropped as she saw Arizona had also just sent a message a millisecond before her.**

'_Yikes, talk about jinx' _**came Arizona's next message.**

'_Lol, that was weird. Hello though….' _**Callie typed. '**_I trust you arrived safe and sound at your Hotel?'_

'_I did. The traffic getting here was crazy though.'_

'_Yea, I've heard some crazy stories about the traffic in France, Paris especially.'_

'_All true I can assure you lol!'_

**There was a pause before Arizona sent another message. **_'So, how has your day been?'_

'_It's been….hectic, revealing, painful, upsetting, new and any other words of that kind you wona throw in….'_

'_Oh dear…I'm sorry to hear that Callie.'_

'_It's OK, really. I knew it was going to be like this. It's been a long time coming and no matter how challenging its been, I'd do it all again because this is what needed to happen.'_

'_So….you and Erica?'_

**She knew the blonde was pushing to see whether the relationship really was over with Erica. God knows she'd been sending her mixed messages for days. **_'The relationship is effectively over. I've said my bit….it's just taking a while for her to come around to the idea. I mean we've been together so long, although as I told you the other day we've been living as friends for years now.'_

'_Yea. I can see how difficult it must be right now. I'm guessing you're still under the same roof?'_

'_Yea, we kinda have to be. I mean, I can't really afford to get a place of my own just yet. I'm actually heading off to Miami tomorrow for a few days. I thought some time away would do both me and Erica some good.'_

'_Oh, you're off home? That's awesome.'_

'_Yea….I've been thinking about, well….about coming out to my parents. This coming out of the closet thing has kinda snow balled today….'_

**The messages between them stayed casual while Callie talked the blonde through the longest day of her life. Arizona listened intently as Callie explained how her life seemed to be changing so much in just a short amount of time. They stayed clear of the topic of the phone call Callie had made to her earlier. The Latina was enjoying the easy conversation right now and didn't want to say anything to ruin it.**

**After almost half an hour of Callie doing most of the typing, she asked about Arizona's flight, to which the blonde explained it had went by quite quickly. She revealed she'd had a lot on her mind to keep her occupied.**

'_What was on your mind? Anything you want to share?' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona caught herself licking her lips at the Latina's question. She would have loved to have divulged Callie into the filthy thoughts she'd been having but admittedly that conversation would be best shared another night….**

'_Not really, just….thought's I've been having really!'_

***Oh great going, that's just gona get her more interested!***

'_I see…..well, if you need help with something….I owe you, remember!'_

**How could Arizona forget that…..**

'_Thanks, Callie…..that's sweet of you.'_

'_You've helped me so much Arizona, without hardly even trying. I owe you so much and if you'll let me, I'd love to pay you back sometime.'_

**Arizona found herself smiling at the screen. She had no problem with that what so ever. **

'_Hey, I don't like seeing a girl upset. Especially a girl as beautiful as you….' _**Her finger hovered over the enter button. Did she dare send that message? The flirtatious banter had flowed so well between them the other night….and that's when Callie had still been in a relationship. **

**But now….with that relationship effectively over, the flirtatious banter would feel….all too real.**

***Arghhhh, come on, send it. Don't be such a damn wimp***

**Her heart beginning to flutter, she hit the enter button. She watched the bottom of the conversation box….waiting to see the little icon tell her that Callie was replying to her message. It eventually came, only a few moments after she sent her message.**

'_Arizona, you make me blush….'_

**The blonde let out a laugh. She loved talking to this woman. She found herself looking at the little picture of Callie's face. She wasn't lying at all when she called her beautiful. Her body cried with want for this woman.**

***One day….maybe….***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A wide smile covered Callie's face. It was insane how good this woman could make her feel. Though she'd never been a woman that doubted her physical appearance, she couldn't deny that the last couple of years with Erica had caused her to start doubting it.**

**It wasn't just the with-holding of physical closeness but the little compliments and gestures that used to pass so freely from the older woman that had suddenly fizzled out.**

**When they'd first gotten together Erica had always declared how beautiful she thought the younger woman was. Over the years however the simple words and gestures became few and far between, until eventually…..nothing!**

**Ok, so that was what generally happened in most long term relationships. You get to a certain point where it's the same routine and nothing is new. Those simple gestures seem needless when you've been together for so long.**

**But how could anyone tire of being told how beautiful they are?**

**Maybe Callie was at fault here too. She'd gotten to the stage where she no longer complimented the blonde, Relationships are a give and take game. Somewhere along the line she just stopped giving just as Erica had. Maybe that was why the blonde had begun to feel so self conscious? Had it been Callie that had set this relationship on the downward spiral?**

**Thing was, even if she had, it only went to show that this relationship, no matter how long it had lasted was not meant to be. It had merely been a relationship that had prepared her for the real thing.**

**Who likes to be a newborn right?**

'_So, are we going to talk about the phonecall earlier?' _**came Arizona's message.**

**Callie swallowed hard. If she wanted this relationship to move forward, they had to get passed this uncertainty. Although, she'd already said what she had to say during the call.**

'_Umm, I kinda said my bit. I….may have made myself look like a bit of an idiot. I apologise if I came off as too forward and I know we've only been talking for a few days, I know that, but….I like you Arizona. I just…like you.'_

'_Callie….' _**came Arizona's simple response.**

***Huh?* Is all Callie could think. *Is this where she tells me she's flattered but she can't handle the baggage I got hanging here? Is this the build up before I'm knocked back down to….***

'_I like you too….'_

***….Reality***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Sloopy Fimgerss

A/N - Have I told you guys lately that I love you? Thanks for taking the time to review and continuing to add me to your alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

previously...

'Umm, I kinda said my bit. I….may have made myself look like a bit of an idiot. I apologise if I came off as too forward and I know we've only been talking for a few days, I know that, but….I like you Arizona. I just…like you.'

'_Callie….' _**came Arizona's simple response.**

***Huh?* Is all Callie could think. *Is this where she tells me she's flattered but she can't handle the baggage I got hanging here? Is this the build up before I'm knocked back down to….***

'_I like you too….'_

***….Reality***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12**

**Hearing a knock at her Hotel room door, Arizona lazily padded over.**

'**Good morning sunshine' came Lucy's loud and cheerful voice.**

**Snorting Arizona rubbed at her eyes. 'Hey….you are blissfully cheerful this morning…'**

'**This morning? Arizona it's after midday here' Lucy laughed.**

'**Huh?' The blonde looked at her watch….**

**5:30am**

**Then it dawned on her, in France they we're 7 hours ahead. 'Oh' she let out a chuckle. 'My heads beat, I haven't slept a wink.'**

'**Oh dear, today's gona be interesting for you then!'**

**Arizona shrugged. 'Naa, I'm used to it. I'll have a coffee….or maybe several.'**

'**Same here. There's a bunch of us heading down to the outdoor pool round the back of the Hotel, care to join us?'**

'**Umm, sure…..let me get my stuff together and I'll meet you down there.;**

'**Excellent, see you soon!'**

**Shutting the door Arizona went in search of her swim gear. She wasn't lying when she'd said she had gotten no sleep. Infact she'd literally turned her laptop off only 20 minutes ago.**

**It had been a long time since she'd stayed up talking to someone online until…..well, it was technically still 5:30am to her body clock. Usually it was just Teddy she'd talk to til the early hours, or sometimes to a bunch of people in the chatroom. **

**Never to a girl she liked though. Certainly not one that liked her back.**

**After their declaration of….like, they had tentatively discussed what this meant for them. Arizona had been honest with Callie when she said she'd never felt this was about someone she'd gotten to know online. It was all new territory for her and in truth, it kind of scared her.**

**For Callie on the other hand, this was her second time around. She'd met a woman online, moved over the country to be with her and then proceeded to have a 7 year relationship.**

**That didn't make her an expert however.**

**Callie had admitted she was worried. She didn't want Arizona to think she was some sort of serial online dater who love em and leaved em. Probably not grammatically correct there but that's how she'd worded it last night.**

**In the end they agreed to take things slow…..get to know one another better and see where things led. Ofcourse, Callie had to be completely honest with Erica. That relationship needed to be totally over before Arizona could even think of starting a relationship with the Latina. She wasn't some cheating whorebag like the woman Joanne had been seeing.**

**As the time ticked on, the messages between them had become a lot more…..suggestive. It was pointedly clear they were both suffering from an unhealthy amount of sexual frustration.**

_**Flashback….**_

'_The first time I saw your picture in the thread….my god Arizona, my jaw hit the ground!'_

_**The blonde wrinkled her nose. **__'I don't know why, it's not one of my best.'_

'_Are you kidding me? You look so happy.'_

'_Drunk and sunburnt would be the appropriate thing to say actually!'_

'_Either way you look amazing. I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. And OMG your dimples. I literally had to fan myself…'_

'_Haha, Callie you're an easy woman to please.'_

_**Callie raised an eyebrow at the screen. **__'Oh, I wouldn't say that.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Mhmm, it actually takes A LOT to please me. Not many can achieve it.'_

'_Is that so? I'd be honoured if I eve had the opportunity to try and achieve the title of Ultimate Pleaser of Callie Torres.'_

'_Well maybe one day you can try….'_

'_I can't wait.'_

'_As much as I'm enjoying this discussion, I'm going to have to get some sleep. I've got an early flight to Miami and today has been…..quite a day!'_

'_OK Callie, I've really loved talking to you tonight. Really!'_

'_Me too Arizona. You're my light at the end of the tunnel. I hope that doesn't sound so corny :/ lol. I really owe you big time.'_

'_Don't worry, I haven't forgotten ;)'_

'_I wish you were the flight attendant on my journey tomorrow.'_

'_Me too. Maybe another time…'_

'_I'd like that. Talk to you tomorrow?'_

'_Without a doubt! I've always got my cell….'_

'_Same goes for me. Night Arizona x'_

'_Night Callie, sweet dreams x'_

_**End flashback**_

**Things were definitely starting to heat up between them, and in truth Arizona had never been this excited about anything in her whole life. She couldn't wait for the day she got to meet this gorgeous woman in Seattle. Hopefully it would be alot sooner than she thought.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was just after 6:30 in the morning and Callie was stood outside Erica's bedroom door. Her bags were packed and waiting for her at the front door, the thing was she didn't know whether to say goodbye to Erica or not.**

**On the one hand she so did not want an emotional send off, but on the other hand she knew she'd feel too guilty if she just left. Her taxi would be here any second so she needed to make up her mind, like….now!**

**Letting out a frustrated puff of air she lightly knocked on the door. It was a few short seconds later she heard a quiet reply. Opening the door she peeked her head in. Erica was sat up in bed, the dim bedside light switched on. 'H-hey, I just wanted to say I'm heading off in a second.'**

'**Yea, I heard you moving around….'**

'**Oh, sorry…..I was as quiet as….'**

'**It's fine Callie, I was awake anyway.'**

**Callie watched Erica rub at her eyes. Obviously the blonde hadn't had much sleep last night. Well, it was kind of understandable.**

'**Right, umm…..well, I'll give you a call later OK?'**

'**Ok. Have a good flight Callie. I hope you have a good time with your parents.'**

'**Thanks…' Hesitating briefly, Callie gave a tight smile. 'Bye then…'**

'**Bye.'**

**As she closed the door, it felt like she'd been holding her breath the whole time she'd spoken to the blonde. Quickly walking down the hall, she picked up her bag, gave one last look around the house then left through the front door. To her relief the taxi was already waiting for her. Getting in the car she gave her directions and settled back for the journey.**

**A few minutes into the drive she found herself looking at her watch. By the time she'd said goodnight to Arizona it had been just after 3am and having been awoken by her alarm at 5:45 she hadn't really gotten much sleep.**

**Not that she was complaining….**

**Having Arizona reciprocate her feelings of…like, had made her feel so unbelievably elated. She no longer felt that sense of guilt that she had when she'd first started speaking with Arizona because now, she had more or less ended things with Erica. She felt free enough to flirt with whoever she liked. She wasn't cheating….she wasn't hurting anyone.**

**Technically!**

**Looking at her watch again she did some math and worked out that in Paris it was just after 3:30 in the afternoon. She wondered if the blonde had gotten much sleep. With a smile she pulled her phone out.**

**Only one way to find out!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Arizona, you're phone's buzzing. Arizona!'**

'**Huh, wha….what? I'm awake!' Jerking up, Arizona looked towards the amused faces of her colleagues. 'Damn' she chuckled slightly. 'Kinda fell asleep huh?'**

'**Umm yea, Arizona….you did apply sun cream didn't you?'**

'**Yea, I have to otherwise I burn like a tomato!'**

'**I see that…' Lucy smiled.**

**Touching her face the blonde frowned. 'How long was I asleep?'**

'**Well….I noticed you didn't respond to a question, umm….an hour ago maybe.'**

'**Oh crap!' Reaching over the side of her sunbed, Arizona grabbed at the straw hat she'd brought down. 'Ok, this stays on for the rest of the afternoon!'**

'**Fine by me, you look totally hot' Lucy winked causing Arizona to laugh.**

'**Well thanks, but I wear it purely to cover my albino skin!'**

'**Your phone was buzzing by the way.'**

'**Oh.' Reaching back down to her bag she picked up her cell.**

'_Good morning beautiful, I'm just on my way to the airport and wondered if you'd managed any sleep? I hope I haven't woken you. If I have…..oops? C x'_

**Smiling the blonde responded straight away.**

'_Good morning Callie, I decided to be a rebel and pull an all nighter. That is until I fell asleep by the pool an hour ago. I guess I should thank you for actually waking me up. If I resemble a lobster later however you do realise I'll be putting all the blame on to you! A x'_

**A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed again.**

'_Oh no! Now I feel sorry for keeping you up! C x'_

'_Don't be sorry. I'm not ;) I loved talking with you last night or this morning, Paris time! A x'_

'_That makes 2 of us then. Wish I could help soothe the sunburn, My hands can work wonders. C x'_

**Arizona let out a bark of laughter, causing Lucy to raise an amused eyebrow at her. 'Who's tickled your funny bone?'**

'**Oh, umm, just my…..friend, Callie…'**

**Before she had a chance to continue, another text came through.**

'_I realise that last message is….umm, yea…..I didn't mean anything naughty. Honest *angel face* C x'_

**Arizona chuckled again, which again caught the attention of the blonde next to her. 'So, this Callie….have you got yourself a girlfriend?'**

**Arizona kept her eyes on her phone. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. I mean truthfully, she really….really wanted Callie to be her girlfriend, but right now everything was just so…..complicated! They hadn't labelled their relationship, they'd just said they'd take things slow. **

**But yes, Callie was defiantly girlfriend material.**

'**She's….umm, well it's complicated right now but things look promising.' She looked back at her phone and missed the shadow of disappointment that crossed over Lucy's face.**

'_Sure you didn't Callie. I see how that mind of yours is working. I'm gona have to keep an eye on you…and those hands of yours! A x'_

'_Is that a promise?'_

**The blonde felt her lower body begin to tingle….and the sun had nothing to do with it. **_'It's a guarantee Callie!'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The 5 hour flight to Miami went by rather quickly as Callie found her mind wondering most of the time. She had purposefully kept her self occupied with thoughts of the dimpled cheeked woman from Missouri as in reality, she was so not looking forward to what she had planned during her trip to her parents house.**

**Coming out to Cristina, her boss and Mark had been bad enough….but her parents. Her extremely religious parents. That was going to be hard! Like, breaking up with Erica hard!**

**She planned to be here til Friday and figured it was a discussion that would best be had at the end of the week. There was no point in ruining the entire trip. Truth be told she'd probably be banished from the house once this got out anyway.**

**Bag rolling behind her, she made her way towards the arrivals door. Walking out into the crowded area, she found herself straining her neck, looking over countless heads to spot any sign of her parents. Eventually she saw the top of her fathers balding head. As their eyes met a wide smile appeared on the man's face. He turned to the woman at his side and pointed in Callie's direction.**

'**Calliope, mi amor…' Carlos said as they neared one another. He engulfed the Latina into a tight hug. 'You get more and more beautiful every time I see you.'**

'**Thanks daddy' she smiled and turned to her mother who seemed to be on the verge of tears. 'Oh mom, must you always cry every time I come home?'**

'**Calliope, I'm your mother, I can't help getting emotional when I see you.' The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders.**

'**I missed you too mom' Callie laughed.**

'**Here…' Carlos said, holding out his hand to take his daughters bag. 'Come on, let's get you home!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Walking carefully out of the bathroom, Arizona gingerly sat herself in the chair by the open window. It was a case of de ja vu as she grumbled to herself about falling asleep in the sun. This time though she couldn't blame her best friend. Nope, this was all on her.**

**And kinda Callie….**

**Just aswell she thought the Latina was worth it.**

**She'd stayed out by the pool a while longer with Lucy and the other girls before they retired to the bar. It was then that Arizona realised she was more burnt then she thought. Staying for a couple of rounds she excused herself and made her way back to her room. She'd just gotten out of a cool bath which had helped sooth her scorching skin.**

**Looking at her phone she realised she had a text.**

'_Made it to Miami…..stepped back into the role of mom and dad's little girl hehe! Hope your burns aren't too painful! C x'_

**It had been so long since Arizona had text a girl this often. Not counting Teddy. Infact the last girl she'd felt close enough to do the whole constant texting thing with was Joanne. **

**After Joanne she'd told herself it was too risky to start up a relationship when her job required her to be out of the country as often as she was. It wasn't fair on her and it wasn't fair on the girl she'd leave behind.**

**And yet here she was, in the beginning stages of, dare she say….a relationship with a girl who didn't even live in the same state as her. Surely this was just heartbreak waiting to happen? Even if that were true though, she was sure as hell going to enjoy herself until that happened. What else was she meant to do? Continue the one night stands, or as she'd been practicing more recently….the abstinence for the rest of her life? No way….neither of those options tickled her taste buds.**

'_There's nothing like getting spoilt by your parents. Well, unless you happen to have an awesome girlfriend that can do so much more for you….A x' _**She smiled to herself as she sent the message. It was wrong on so many levels to flirt this much with a woman she hadn't even met, but at the same time is just felt….oh so right! **

**She didn't have to wait long for a reply.**

'_Arizona….you're just….you are so bad! (I love it)! ;) C x'_

'_I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it… ;) A x'_

**A knock at the door popped her little Callie bubble. Walking over she was greeted once again by Lucy. **

'**Come on girl, it's time to get our freak on.'**

**Arizona took in her friends dolled up appearance and smiled. 'Well…..when you put it like that….'**

**Lucy laughed. 'There's a 90's disco downstairs….how could we even think about missing it?'**

'**Well…' the blonde started. 'My bodies screaming no but my hearts shouting yes yes yes!'**

'**That's what I like to hear!'**

'**Gimme 5 minutes to get ready. You wona come in?'**

'**Sure…' **

**As Lucy entered and shut the door, Arizona made her way over to her closet. Picking out a nice loose dress that wouldn't rub too much on any burns, she headed towards the bathroom. Her phone buzzed just before she shut the door.**

**Lucy looked at the cell and then to Arizona. 'Still texting your complicated girlfriend?'**

**Wandering over to the table, Arizona picked up her cell. 'She's not complicated, it's just the situation…'**

'**Mhmm, so….is she already in a relationship or something?'**

'**Technically….no.' She opened the text.**

'_I so should NOT be having these types of thoughts running through my head while I'm sitting in the car with my parents! C x'_

'_Just aswell they can't hear your thoughts then isn't it ;) I'm getting ready to go to a 90's disco now. Alcohol, bad singing and wacky dancing will definitely be accomplished. A x'_

**Arizona looked up to see Lucy frowning at her. 'What?'**

**Lucy shook her head slightly. 'Nothing, it's just….I've known you for a few years now. I like to think that we've become quite close and I remember seeing you after Jo cheated and everything. I just don't want to see you get hurt again.'**

'**I appreciate that Luce and you're right you are a good friend, but I got this. We're taking things slow…' With that she left the other blonde with a smile and headed back towards the bathroom. As she began to get unchanged her cell buzzed again.**

'_I'm gona need to see pictures x'_

***Haha, I bet you would* Arizona thought.**

'_If you're lucky. Skype with you later?x'_

'**You think I'd ever pass up an opportunity to Skype with a hot drunken woman? I'll be on! ;) x'**

**Chuckling Arizona finished getting ready and went out to join Lucy. The disco sounded fun but in truth she was more excited at the thought of chatting with Callie afterwards.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After getting word that his eldest daughter was arriving the next day, Carlos had planned a lavish family BBQ. Aria, her younger sister came along aswell as her young brother Luke and his family.**

**It was the first time Callie had ever seen her new baby niece so most of the afternoon she had found herself rolling around on the grass with the gorgeous little Layla. Callie had been completely in her element and her family looked on in awe of how good she was with the young child.**

'**Calliope, when are you going to grace your dear mother with a grandchild?' Maria asked as Callie offloaded Layla into her pushchair and seated herself with her parents.**

'**Maria, she needs to find herself a good honest man before she can bless us with another grandchild' Carlos told his wife.**

**Callie forced a smile. 'Yea, daddy's right…' she responded half heartedly.**

'**Any potential suitors on your radar mi amor?'**

'**Ugh….' she hesitated briefly. 'There may be….someone. It's kinda in the early stages at the minute but, things look promising.' This time her smile was genuine as Arizona's face entered her mind.**

'**Look at that smile…' Maria gushed, clapping her hands together. 'My little girls in love.'**

**Callie wasn't going to argue with that. She smiled at her mother before picking up her glass of wine. It had been a great day so far. She loved being in the company of her family, though it rarely happened nowadays. As her parents talked amongst themselves Callie's mind drifted to what might happen once she admitted her true sexual orientation. She could hardly think about not being able to come back here and enjoy afternoons like this.**

**She glanced at her father who caught her eye and winked before returning his attention back to his wife.**

**She'd always been a daddy's little girl. Would she continue to be so once her secret was revealed? Right now she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do right now was enjoy some family time….while she still could.**

**A buzzing in her pocket broke her from her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the picture message tone. Quickly reaching into her pocket she retrieved her cell. When the picture eventually loaded she found herself grinning stupidly at the screen.**

**Looking back at her though the cell screen was a picture of Arizona waving toward the camera through a mirror, presumably in the toilets of a club as a bunch of closed doors were shut behind her. Callie could tell the blonde was having a good time. She looked slightly intoxicated, strands of her messy blonde curls stuck to her sweaty face. It seemed Arizona had been true to her word and participated in some wacky dancing.**

**She would give anything right now to run her tongue over this woman's hot…..moist…..**

'**Can we assume that was a message from your would be boyfriend?'**

**Carlos' voice interrupted her dirty little thoughts and she found herself beginning to blush. 'Ugh, no….it's just, my friend daddy.'**

**The older man grinned at his daughter before turning to his wife and raising an eyebrow. 'Sure it was Calliope….just your friend…' Maria winked back.**

'**Mom, really….it's my friend.' Callie tried to defend. Her blush and defensiveness did nothing to wipe the smiles from her parents face's however. Rolling her eyes she took option B and got up from her seat and began walking down to the other end of the garden.**

'**Why Maria, we seem to have embarrassed her….' Callie heard her father say as she continued to walk away.**

**Oh boy…..coming out to these guys was going to be one hell of an experience.**

**Finally alone at the bottom of the garden she looked back at her phone. Scrolling her finger over the picture she read the drunken text below.**

'_Hereus the picyure yo wanted Calloe. Ovr had a bit to dronk hehe! Foing baxk to my eoom soon. O wona talk to your sexy ass!xxx'_

**Laughter bubbled up to her throat from the pit of her stomach. This woman was just too adorable to be true. She longed to meet her….to hold her in her arms and kiss her soft lips. She could feel her heart fluttering at the mere thought.**

***You got it bad kid* **

'_Have I told you before that you are so beautiful? In regards to your text that came with the picture. I think tonight we should webcam, because there's no way you're going to be able to string a load of sentences together with your sloppy drunken fingers! C x'_

**She looked over the picture once more before putting her phone away and walking back up to the house. 'I'm gona go take a shower' she told her parents. 'It's been a long day…'**

'**Ok, mi amor. You remember where everything is?'**

'**Ofcourse mom…' Kissing both of her parents on the cheek she made her way up to her old room. **

**After unpacking some of her clothes she made her way to the bathroom. Her cell sounded as she closed the door. With a smile she pulled out the device. **

'**Sloopy fimgerss? You kniow NOTING Callie. These finfers will makr you screm for mercy. Merby I tell you! Axxx**

**Callie didn't know whether to laugh or breathe. Currently she did neither as her mind drew up images of what Arizona could possibly do with her expert digits, that would make her cry for mercy.**

**One thing was for certain…..she couldn't wait to find out!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Late Night Skype

**You guys and your reviews are just awesome! Thanks to a fellow Brit of mine, Londoner, for making an account just to tell me how much you loved this story! I love all your reviews and you guys crack me up completely with your thoughts! Keep them coming, it gives me ideas ;) On a seperate note we just got a new puppy today and it may surprise you but I had nothing to do with naming her...she's been called Jessie ;) Gorgeous black cocker spaniel! Sorry, just had to gush about her...enough of my babbling...on with the chapter! Have a great night guys! x**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**previously...**

**After unpacking some of her clothes she made her way to the bathroom. Her cell sounded as she closed the door. With a smile she pulled out the device. **

'_Sloopy fimgerss? You kniow NOTING Callie. These finfers will makr you screm for mercy. Merby I tell you! Axxx_

**Callie didn't know whether to laugh or breathe. Currently she did neither as her mind drew up images of what exactly Arizona could possibly do with her expert digits, that would make her cry for mercy.**

**One thing was for certain…..she couldn't wait to find out!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

**After attempting to insert the key card into the lock several times, Lucy grabbed the card from the other blondes hands. 'You're terrible' she giggled. 'And so drunk!'**

'**Excuse me…' Arizona replied. 'I will have you know I am in complete control of my body thank you very much. It is the darn key card that seems to be squirming around. Infact, I bet it's the magnetic strip. There's the same magnet in both the card and the door, therefore we have repellence!' She stood up straight, or at least, as straight as her intoxicated body would allow and nodded her head victoriously. **

**For some reason, she always became more articulate after having a few drinks.**

**Lucy laughed and busied herself with inserting Arizona's card into the slot. 'Ah ha! First time lucky. That's your theory out the window Ari….'**

**Arizona frowned as she looked at the opened door. 'There is a reasonable explanation for this.'**

'**There is, its called…..you're drunk!' Lucy told her, bringing a hand to up to lean on Arizona's shoulder.**

'**Fiiiiine, I'm slightly intoxicated.' She swayed a little under the weight Lucy put on her. 'Room sweet room.' She began to carefully walk into her room, closely followed by the other blonde.**

'**We made it!'**

**Switching on the light, Arizona turned. 'Thanks for seeing me up here…'**

'**Anytime. Fancy a nightcap?' Lucy asked expectantly.**

**Holding up her hand, Arizona pointed to her. 'Normally I would' she slurred slightly. 'But I have an exceptionally hot webcam date with an exceptionally hot woman.'**

**Lucy snorted. 'Ah come on, why webcam when you can have some proper contact right here…' she ran her hands over her torso and hips to emphasise her meaning.**

'**Oh Lucy, you flatter me…..but this woman….my gosh! She puts the….the….mm in yummy!' She seemed to space out as she thought about the Latina. 'I wish I could jump inside the laptop and just….just….eat her!'**

**Lucy scrunched up her face. 'That's far too much information right there!' Seeing she had Arizona's attention once again she cocked her head to the side. 'Nothing I can do to change your mind?'**

**Arizona may have been drunk, but she hadn't lost all of her will power. 'Sorry, my heart belongs to another…'**

**With a shrug of her shoulders, Lucy turned and made for the door. 'She's lucky…' she mumbled under her breath.**

'**And I'll see you tomorrow too…' Arizona replied obliviously. As the door shut she stumbled over to the side of her bed. Holding herself up with one hand on the mattress she reached down for the laptop….swaying just ever so slightly. Lifting the heavy portable machine she placed it on the bed.**

**Opening the lid and powering it up, she walked precariously over to the mini fridge while she waited for it to load.**

**It had been quite a good laugh tonight at the disco with her work colleagues. She'd known most of them for years and as a result was completely comfortable in letting herself go. They always had each others backs. Though she whole heartedly admitted to having a blast, dancing and drinking, her thoughts had often drifted to Callie during the night.**

**The Latina woman seemed to have an extremely strong hold of her. It was quite unnerving to be honest. Not even Joanne had occupied her thoughts this much when they were together. Her drunken state earlier had caused her to do something which in the morning, she would probably regret doing.**

**Callie hadn't replied to her last text tonight…..the one about the ability of her fingers. Though she was almost too drunk to care, there was still that little niggling sense of over stepping the mark too soon. She hoped it hadn't scared Callie off her.**

**There was only one way to find out though.**

**Unscrewing the lid of her water she guzzled a few mouthfuls and made her way back to the bed. Climbing onto the firm but comfortable mattress she positioned the laptop on her outstretched thighs.**

**Her uncooperative fingers made signing into skype a rather difficult task. Eventually she hit enter and watched as the box told her she was signing in. Her eye's danced with delight when she saw that Callie was already logged on. Unlike the other night she wasted no time in click on Callie's name.**

'_Callie Torres youo liok posutively immaxulate tonuight!'_

**It was only a few seconds later that Callie's reply came through.**

'_Haha, oh Arizona you little charmer. I always wanted to look posutively immaxulate!'_

**The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to read what Callie had written.**

'_Are you moxking me Cllie?'_

'_Maybe a little…..but only because you are adorable. Want to webcam, make It easier on your dopey fingers?'_

'_Ok, bit ice been drinkinf and Im probably looking rather unflatyering rught bow!'_

**A few moments after she sent her message, the laptop started to ring. Accepting Callie's offer to talk she watched as the Latina's face graced her screen. She sucked in a long puff of air. 'My god, she's beautiful….' she gushed. The image on the screen began to laugh. Callie's laughter echoed throughout her Hotel room.**

'**Well thank you, that's very sweet…' Callie laughed.**

'**Oh' Arizona replied, her eyebrows shooting up. 'Oops, I forgot you could hear me.' A slight blush made its way onto her already rosy cheeks.**

'**Haha, don't worry, I liked it.'**

'**I have to admit to you Callie Torres, that I am exceedingly drunk tonight. I've been drinking and that drinking became infectious.' She watched as Callie threw her head back in laughter. Her mouth opened slightly as her eyes trailed over the exposed flesh on her neck. She'd give anything right now to be able to latch her lips on that skin.**

'**You are so adorable, Arizona. Your drunken voice is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard….and I've just spent the afternoon with my baby niece!'**

**Arizona let out her own laugh. She probably looked like a goofy idiot as she laughed at the screen but she didn't really care. 'Are you having a good time with your family Callie?'**

**The Latina nodded at the screen. 'I am. It's been great today actually. I'm just exhausted now….it's been another long day.'**

'**What time is it there?' Her mind was too far gone to contemplate doing the math.**

'**It's a little after 8 which means it's…..after 1am there right?'**

'**You betcha. I've forgotten how long I've actually been awake now. Not counting my slight nap earlier….'**

'**Oh yea….I can see your face is quite pink. It looks good on you though.'**

'**Charmer…' Arizona grinned.**

'**I try' came Callie's reply. 'So, what drunken antics did you get up to tonight?'**

'**Well…' she sucked in a lungful of air before trying to explain her night, …'by the time we made it down there the disco was totally jumping. We started out just chatting….with some guys who were on our flight actually. Then we got into dancing and then I was dragged onto the stage to sing karaoke with Lucy and Jan. It's so not my thing!'**

'**Oh, damn! I'd give anything to have seen that!'**

**The blonde's eye's squinted. 'Trust me, you should be relieved to have not witnessed it.'**

'**I beg to differ. I'd loved to have done a duet with you. I love singing…'**

'**Really? Well maybe one day you can serenade me…'**

**Callie grinned. 'Maybe….if you're lucky…'**

**Arizona flashed her dimpled smile at the screen like a love struck teenager. There was a silence between them but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. On the contrary, for some reason they felt comfortable enough to just look at one another. It was Arizona that broke the silence first though. 'Umm, what have you got on your head?'**

**Callie lifted her hand, tapping at the side of her head. 'Headphones' she smiled. 'What, don't you find them flattering?'**

'**As a matter of fact I do.'**

**Callie began to laugh, until she heard a knock at her bedroom door. '2 tics Arizona.' **

**The blonde watched as Callie moved one earpiece to the side and shouted come in. A mans voice echoed from her laptop. 'Mi amor, would you care to join us for a few rounds of pool in the den?'**

'**Umm, not right now daddy, maybe in a while…'**

'**Ok, be sure to bring your good game Calliope, I haven't lost my touch.'**

***Calliope?* Arizona thought. Her eye's we're still furrowed when Callie looked back at the screen.**

'**Sorry about that' the Latina explained. '…that was my dad asking if I wanted to play some pool.'**

**Arizona chuckled as she watched Callie roll her eyes and begin to laugh. 'Oh, don't worry about it….' she hesitated, '…Calliope…' She watched as Callie's mouth fell open slightly. She seemed to become a little shy under the blondes gaze.**

'**Ah, you heard that?'**

'**Is that your name?'**

'**No. Well, yea….it's my real full name but I prefer to go by Callie. Unfortunately my parents refuse to call me anything but Calliope.'**

**Arizona tilted her head to the side. 'Calliope….Calliope….Call-iii-o-peee….'**

**As the blonde worded out her name, Callie couldn't help but giggle at how Arizona pronounced it. She didn't know if it was because she was drunk or just because of her accent, but the way it rolled off her tongue….she actually really liked it. 'You know…' she started, '…I have to admit, I hate that name. I got picked on in school because of it…..but hearing you say it….I think I actually like it.'**

**At Callie's words, Arizona leant closer to the screen and grinned. 'Oh really?' Her voice seemed to have dropped on octave or 2. Callie found herself licking her lips and gulping back the flood of moisture that had suddenly appeared in her mouth.**

'**Ugh, yea….I love your accent' she admitted.**

'**I love your accent too, Calliopeeee.' she purposefully emphasised each letter in the Latina's name. 'I also love your name. Calliope.' She leant back against the headboard. 'I feel exceptionally grateful that I got the chance to meet you. I guess I should thank you for that, seeing as it was you whom pursued me. Just a shame we haven't met in person…..yet!'**

**Callie nodded. 'I hope that can be rectified as soon as possible.'**

'**I'd like that too' Arizona smiled. 'I wish you were coming to see Sara Ramirez with me on Thursday.'**

'**Oh shoot, I totally forgot about that. I'd of made different plans…' Callie huffed.**

'**Don't worry. Another time. I've asked Lucy now anyway.'**

**A pout formed on the Latina's lips. 'Lucy?' she enquired.**

'**Yea, she's another flight attendant.'**

'**Ahh, I see.'**

'**She tried it on with me tonight actually…' Arizona continued, her drunken state momentarily lapsing her better judgement. 'She helped me back up to the room and it seemed was hoping to have a party for 2 in here.'**

**Callie raised an eyebrow. Arizona was laughing but she didn't quite see the funny side to this. Who the hell was she to judge though. She was still living with her….with her….ex!**

**She and Arizona weren't actually in a relationship….or at least, it hadn't been sealed with a kiss yet, but it wasn't a delightful experience to hear of someone else moving in on someone you were totally crushing on.**

'**Hellooooo, Calliope, you're not jealous are you?'**

'**Jealous?' Callie let a small puff of air leave her mouth. 'Not at all….' Her heart was telling a different story though.**

'**Well good, coz I told her there was only one woman I wanted to get my hands on.'**

**Callie felt goose bumps rise on her arms. 'Really?'**

'**Mhmm…' Arizona once again let her dimpled smile enthral the woman inside the laptop. They fell into a comfortable silence once again. This time lost in thoughts of actually being able to touch one another. 'Calliope' Arizona said, breaking the silence again.**

'**Yes Arizona..?'**

'**I really like you. I reaallllly like you. So much so infact that I can't stop thinking about you.'**

**Callie felt her heart being to hammer in her chest. She tried to keep her composure and not bounce around like some sort of retard. 'I…..I feel exactly the same. I have done since I first saw you.'**

'**It's crazy! I want to meet you' the blonde almost demanded. 'I have to meet you.'**

**Callie could hardly breath. She'd been waiting so long…..well, technically it had been only about 5 days but still…..it felt like she'd been waiting her whole life for Arizona to say this. 'Just you saying that has my stomach doing all sorts of summersaults here Arizona.'**

'**If the alcohol in my stomach wasn't drowning the butterflies I'm pretty sure mine would be doing the exact same thing. I just feel sick…but in a good way…' she quickly added, grinning when Callie let out a laugh.**

'**So, when should we do this? And where?'**

'**Well, I guess it would be easier for me to hop on one of my planes and come over to Seattle.'**

'**True….umm, I think I need to really talk with Erica and get this over with once and for all.' She saw Arizona frown and quickly went on. 'I mean it is over, I've told her that but I think she needed more time to let it sink in. Hence me coming here to Miami.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'OK, that makes sense. I mean obviously I won't come to your place, but we could meet somewhere. How about…' she let her over tired brain figure out a strategy. 'Oh, I know. There's the season finale of Even Angels will Fall. I'm sure you've heard its meant to be a huge cliff hanger. Maybe it would be nice if we watched that together?'**

**Callie's smiled turned into a frown. 'That's like, 3 weeks away' she pouted.**

'**Yea, true, but I think that enables you to really get everything dealt with. I'm just being practical…'**

'**I guess you're right.'**

'**You bet I am. I'm always right…..even when I'm drunk.'**

'**And modest too….' Callie laughed.**

'**Think you can handle it?'**

'**I think I got you covered' Callie replied, sporting her best sultry smile down the camera.**

**A few moments of silence passed between them. 'Did I tell you I haven't had sex in almost a year?' the blonde suddenly blurted.**

**Callie's eyes grew wide for a moment before she cracked an amused grin. 'You did mention that yes and I told you it's been over 2 years at least for me.'**

'**Oh…' Arizona bobbed her head up and down slightly. 'So…..were like….virgins….'**

'**I reckon so…' Callie agreed.**

'**Don't go getting ay idea's Calliope, I'm not easy!'**

'**Not what I heard…' Callie threw back jokingly.**

**Arizona's mouth dropped open. 'Excuse me! For that I will most certainly not be partaking in any heavy petting when we meet.'**

'**Awww' Callie pouted.**

**Arizona's resolve face faltered as she looked into Callie's dark brown eye's. 'But….I will give you the greatest kiss of your life.'**

**Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, Callie felt her whole body tingle with complete and utter bliss. She really, **_**really **_**needed to meet Arizona soon.**

'**I can't wait!'**


	14. She Could Be A Killer

_You guys and your comment are just, awesome! I am inclinded to agree...I love drunk Arizona too ;) I'll definately make that happen again in the future! I also find it great having reviews by new faces! I'm glad some chapters make you come out of the wood work haha! This chapter has Arizona and Lucy in NYC and Callie shopping with mommy dearest! Next chapter we'll have a bit more Teddy/Addison input too :) Thanks for reading :D x_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**previously...**_

_**Arizona's mouth dropped open. 'Excuse me! For that I will most certainly not be partaking in any heavy petting when we meet.'**_

_'**Awww' Callie pouted.**_

_**Arizona's resolve face faltered as she looked into Callie's dark brown eye's. 'But….I will give you the greatest kiss of your life.'**_

_**Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, Callie felt her whole body tingle with complete and utter bliss. She really, ****really ****needed to meet Arizona soon.**_

_'**I can't wait!'**_

**Chapter 14**

'**My god I'm absolutely sweating!'**

**Lucy laughed. 'Ladies don't sweat, they just perspire profusely.' She nudged her hip into the other blonde's. **

'**When are these doors going to open, I want to go in' Arizona continued to whine.**

**They'd been stood near the front of an increasingly long line for almost an hour and a half now and the anticipation was almost too much for one excited blonde.**

'**It say's the doors open at 2' she looked at her watch. 'Just a few minutes now.' She laughed as Arizona started to bounce slightly on the spot.**

'**Can you believe Sara Ramirez is actually in this building. I mean she's probably sitting in her dressing room right now, or having something to eat or…..maybe even sitting on the toilet…'**

**Lucy looked at her friend and then to a couple of women that stood behind her friend who seemingly had overheard the blonde and were now barely containing their laughter. 'Ugh…yea, she could be doing all of those things right now!'**

**A few moments of silence passed between them. That is until Arizona's energized babbling continued. 'God I wish Calliope were here…' Seeing Lucy's eyebrows raise she quickly went on. 'No offence. It's great that you're here, I just wish Calliope was too. It would have been awesome to see her and Sara Ramirez in the same room.'**

'**Are you sure you could have handled both of them at the same time?'**

**A faraway look passed over Arizona's face and was quickly followed by a mischievous grin. Oh yea, she wasn't going to forget this image for a good while. A punch to the upper arm broke her daydream. 'Ouch!' she pouted rubbing at her arm.**

'**Quit picturing yourself in bed with the 2 of them..' Lucy scolded.**

'**I wasn't….' her eye's shifted from left to right, seeing if anyone had overheard the other flight attendant.**

'**Yea, whatever!' Lucy replied with a roll of her eye's.**

**Yesterday had passed quite quickly for Arizona. She'd woken up just before midday with the hangover from hell. It took a good couple of hours for her to feel a little less cavewoman and a little more professional flight attendant. Lucky for her the flight back to Missouri wasn't until 5 that afternoon so she'd had plenty of time to pull herself together.**

**She'd text with Callie on and off all day which had luckily taken her mind off her sore head. The Latina always seemed to say the right thing to put her in a good mood…..no matter how yucky she was feeling.**

**After the long flight back to Missouri, she collapsed on her sofa and just lay there for almost an hour. It had only been 9pm Missouri time but in Paris it would have been the early hours of the morning.**

**Time difference sucked at times.**

**She hadn't been able to Skype with Callie that night as the Latina was at the theatre with her parents. Again though, they'd text each other constantly until Arizona had had to give in to sleep.**

**This morning she'd met Lucy at the airport at 8am ready for the flight to New York. Another few texts had been exchanged with Callie before she boarded. They'd spoken about the many trips they could take together….should they get together, in the future with Arizona's flight privileges. There was this buzz of excitement surrounding every form on contact they had. It seemed too good to be true at times. **

**Could it be that Arizona had found herself a woman she could actually have a lasting relationship with? Or, was it too soon to tell?**

**Probably….I mean, they had only known each other for a week and of course, they had yet to meet. It was all so exhilarating in the early stages but in reality there were still so many obstacles they needed to tackle.**

**Callie living in another state for one. They both had jobs….friends….lives in these 2 separate states. If they planned on seriously embarking on a relationship, someone would eventually have to give in and move.**

**Callie had done it before but it wasn't right for Arizona to assume she would do that for her.**

**Then of course there was still Arizona's job to contend with. Would Callie be OK with how often she was out of the country? Joanne had been, to start with but in the end she'd sought out someone else. Someone who was available when she herself wasn't.**

**She couldn't bare to think of Callie being unfaithful to her. It was hard to keep a relationship strong when 1 was away so often, she totally understood that. But if you love someone. If you are completely, whole heartedly in love with someone, being unfaithful should never be an option.**

**Was Callie that woman? Only time would tell.**

**She felt a vibration in her jeans before she heard the melody of her cell phone. **

'**Let me guess' Lucy started with a shake of her head, '…it's your complicated girlfriend calling you yet again…'**

'**She is not complicated!' she scolded. Why Lucy felt the need to act like an ass whenever Callie called, she had no idea. Turning her back to the other blonde she hit the answer button. 'Hey you…'**

'**Hey, you haven't gone in yet have you?'**

'**Naa, we're just waiting in line still. I'm getting ridiculously impatient.'**

'**Haha, I'll bet. I'm so jealous. I'm just at the shopping centre with mom now. She's insisting on buying me a new dress. Apparently if I wear one it gives guys more incentive to chat me up or something.'**

**Arizona's eyes narrowed. 'Umm, I'm all for the dress wearing….the guys chatting you up, not so much!'**

'**Tell me about it!'**

'**So…' Arizona said. 'Have you decided when you're going to tell your parents?' **

**They'd discussed via text or calls over the last couple of days ways in which Callie could approach the subject of outing herself. As the end of her trip got closer and closer, she found herself getting painfully anxious. It was the same feeling, if not worse from when she'd broken up with Erica.**

**Arizona had been a complete rock to her, as had Addison, who she'd managed to catch on skype a few times during the day. They'd kept her chin up, revved her on.**

**Addison reminded her that they were her parents. She was their little girl, they would love her mo matter what. She could only prey that that were true.**

'**I've kind of thought about nothing else' Callie admitted. 'Well…' she dropped the tone of her voice slightly, '…except for you.'**

**Though they were speaking on the phone, Arizona could actually hear the smile on Callie's lips. 'Funny you should say that, I've had the same problem.' They both smiled down the phone, silently wishing they were together right now.**

'**But, I was thinking….maybe I'll write them a letter and give it to them just before I leave. I know it seems like the cowards thing to do but…..I just don't think I could deal with the emotional breakdown of my mom and the more than likely stern wrath of my father.'**

**Arizona closed her eyes as she felt her heart ache for this woman. 'I wish I could be there with you Calliope. I'd be your shoulder.'**

'**I appreciate that Arizona. I really do and I wish you were here with me too, or actually, if we're making wishes I wish I was there with you now…'**

'**Ditto that' Arizona laughed.**

'**So, what do you think about that idea?'**

**The blonde thought on for a few moments. 'I think, if you feel you can't deal with this face to face then do the letter. I want this to be as easy as possible for you.'**

'**OK…' Callie took a deep breath. 'I'll start writing that tonight. Thanks 'Zona.'**

'**Anytime Calliope.'**

'**Have the door's still not opened?'**

**Arizona glanced over her shoulder. 'Nope, still waiting impatiently here. I'm going to get angry with someone in a minute.'**

'**Whoa, calm down there firecracker' came Lucy's voice.**

'**Was that Lucy?' Callie asked.**

'**Yea, that's Lucy, she's looking relatively calm for someone who's about to see Sara Ramirez.'**

'**Well someone's got to keep a level head.' She leant closer to Arizona. 'Don't worry Callie, I'm gona take real good care of Ari here' she said suggestively down the phone.**

**Arizona pushed the other blonde away. 'You're an ass' she scolded.**

'**I hope she means she'd going to take care of you in the crowd of crazed Sara fans and nothing else…'**

'**Ofcourse nothing else…' Arizona assured her while giving a narrow eyed glare at Lucy.**

'**Oh you liar!' Lucy began to laugh, resulting in a punch to the arm from the other blonde. 'Oh, Ari likes it rough….'**

'**Lucy!' Arizona almost shouted. 'Stop being an idiot or I'll rip up your damn ticket!' Flashing a final glare at the irritating woman next to her, Arizona turned to the wall. 'Sorry Cal, Lucy's being an ass for some reason.'**

'**Mhmm' came Callie's response. 'Is it….is it wrong for me to say I don't like her?'**

'**Honestly, no.…that would be totally understandable.'**

'**She's totally into you, you know? I mean, that picture you sent of the 2 of you earlier….looked like she was getting a bit, you know….snuggly wuggly.'**

'**Believe me Calliope, there's only one woman I would like the opportunity to get snuggly wuggly with.' Arizona responded instantly.**

'**I second that emotion.'**

**Arizona smiled into the phone just as an eruption of applause sounded around her. Turning she saw the entrance doors had been opened. 'Ohh Cal, we're going in now.'**

**Callie laughed. 'Yea, I figured that out….well, unless everyone overheard your snuggly wuggly comment…'**

'**That wouldn't have been embarrassing at **_**all!**_**'**

'**Yea hehe. Well, I hope the interview is as great as I'm sure it will be. Get some good pictures, I want to see her!'**

'**I've got my trusty camera with me so consider it done!'**

'**Talk to you later 'Zona.'**

'**You will, bye Calliope…'**

'**Bye darlin'!'**

**As Arizona hung up, she turned and looked questioningly at her friend. 'What was all that about?'**

'**What?' Lucy asked, lifting her shoulders.**

**When Lucy turned and looked towards the doors, Arizona frowned and shook her head. Something told her that this trip was gona turn slightly awkward from this moment on.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Calliope, look at this!'**

**Hanging up from her call with Arizona, Callie turned to find her mother holding up a tight fitted shoulder-less dress. Sighing she made her way over. 'It's nice mom…'**

'**You would look absolutely delightful in this Calliope, go try it on…' Maria told her, thrusting the dress in to Callie's hands.**

**With slight reluctance she accepted the dress and headed towards the changing rooms. A few minutes later she was stepping into the dress and sliding it up her body. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and nodded. As she slid her hand over the fabric on her hip she had to admit, the dress was very flattering and she looked pretty damn good. Her mother was right, she would have all the guys' heads turning in her direction if she went out wearing this. However, there was only 1 person who she wanted to impress.**

**With a smile she reached for her phone. Bringing up the camera she pointed it towards the mirror, struck a pose and took a picture. Happy with what she saw, she forwarded it to Arizona.**

'_Mom thinks I'll have heads turning in this….what are your thoughts? C x'_

**Message sent she put her phone down then slid the curtain along the rail. Her mom was seated opposite her changing stall.**

'**Oh, Calliope, you look amazing.'**

**Stepping out of the cubicle she moved towards her mother. 'Yea, I actually really like it' she admitted.**

**Maria came up to her and ran her hands up and down Callie's upper arms. 'You are beautiful mi amor. I wish you were settled down now like your brother and sister. Aria found herself a good, hard working man.' Callie could feel her face twitching as she struggled to keep a smile on her face. 'I can't wait until you find a man that makes you as happy as she is…' **

**Cupping her daughters cheeks Maria looked Callie in the eye. It seemed to Callie like she was trying to read her thoughts. Just as she felt her mothers gaze was too much for her, Maria tugged her closer and kissed her on the forehead. 'We'll get you this dress and who knows what will happen.'**

**As the older woman turned and left the changing rooms' waiting area, Callie began to feel quite sick. This was going to be so incredibly hard. She knew without a doubt that her confession was going to break her mother's heart. That was definitely something she couldn't witness. **

**The sound of her cell beeping caught her attention. Moving back into the changing cubicle she picked it up.**

'_Calliope, you look….miraculous! What with you in that dress and Sara in this building….I've almost forgotten how to breath! Heads will defiantly turn….buy the dress! A x'_

**And just like that, Callie's mood had lifted once again after a text from the blonde. In her mind, she had come to the conclusion that Arizona Robbins did indeed have super magic powers.**

**It was the only explanation.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Well, here we are…' Lucy said as she pulled up outside Arizona's apartment.**

'**Thanks Luce, I had a great time.'**

'**You know, it could have been even better if we'd stayed in New York over night. That was the original plan…'**

**At the beginning of the week when Arizona had invited Lucy to come along to the Sara interview, they'd planned to fly to NYC Thursday morning, go to the show, stay in a Hotel and fly back Friday morning.**

**After the awkward situation earlier however, Arizona had changed her mind and told Lucy she wanted to travel back home that same day.**

'**Yea, I just, I'm exhausted after the whole Paris trip. I wanted to sleep in my own bed you know?'**

'**I guess. You used to love this whole time change and sleeping away from home though.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I did. I guess I'm just, I don't know….getting old?'**

**Laughing Lucy shifted in her seat slightly, leaning on her right elbow, bringing her head slightly closer to Arizona. 'Hey, I'm 2 years older than you so watch what you say.'**

'**You're only as young as you feel' Arizona smiled. She was about to open the car door when she felt a hand on her thigh.**

'**Arizona…' Arizona turned to look back at her. 'I….I have to tell you something.**

**The younger woman had a bad feeling about this and was thoroughly aware of the strong hold Lucy had high up on her thigh as she began to lean closer. 'I like you Arizona. I need to tell you that…..I think….you're gorgeous and I just want to….' she leaned ever closer. '…I just want to…' she was only a breath away from Arizona's lips. When Arizona didn't move Lucy took that as a sign of compliance and closed the gap. She meshed their lips together and squeezed the thigh still in her grasp. It lasted only a few seconds as Arizona pulled back, pushing the hand on her thigh away at the same time.**

'**Lucy, stop!' She chaste sized.**

**Lucy pulled back, her face dropping at the stern look on the other blondes face.**

'**Lucy, look. I know you like me. Teddy's gone on about it enough for me to know but I'm sorry the feeling is not mutual. I didn't think it had to be an issue between us coz I thought you knew that.' She looked down at her hands for a few moments before looking back up to find Lucy looking out of the windscreen ahead, 'What you did this afternoon to Callie on the phone was completely out of order aswell.'**

'**Oh Arizona, you met this woman online! You don't know her….not really. She could be a killer or anything. You hear about this all the time, wake up will you.'**

'**Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are having a say in anything I do?' She felt herself starting to get really angry. 'You don't own me Lucy. We're friends, at least, we were friends….that's it! That's all that will ever be between us.' Lucy was shaking her head ever so slightly as she continued to look out of the windscreen.**

**Opening the door, Arizona put one leg out and turned back to the other blonde. 'And for your information, not everyone you meet online is a bad person. There are plenty of people out there who have met their soul mates via internet dating or other means. Unfortunately all we ever hear about on the news is the crazed paedophiles that use the internet to contact young vulnerable girls. Not everyone is like that Lucy. And even though I've only known Calliope for a few days, I can see this has potential. I will not stand by and have you try and jeopardise anything with her.' **

**Stepping out of the car she turned and crouched down slightly. 'I think it's best you stay away from me for a while.' Getting no response from the other woman, Arizona shut the door and headed towards her apartment.**

**What an interesting trip that had been!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	15. A New Look For A New Beginning

_**A/N - Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Never mind me making you guys laugh, your reviews have me cracking up! They really spur me on to get chapters out as quickly as I can. Just a heads up that as of next chapter im bumping the rating up to M. That's all I'll say about that for now! Little bit of Addy and Teddy in this one as promised :) Let me know what you think! Have a good night guys!x**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_previously..._

_Opening the door, Arizona put one leg out and turned back to the other blonde. 'And for your information, not everyone you meet online is a bad person. There are plenty of people out there who have met their soul mates via internet dating or other means. Unfortunately all we ever hear about on the news is the crazed paedophiles that use the internet to contact young vulnerable girls. Not everyone is like that Lucy. And even though I've only known Calliope for a few days, I can see this has potential. I will not stand by and have you try and jeopardise anything with her.' _

_Stepping out of the car she turned and crouched down slightly. 'I think it's best you stay away from me for a while.' Getting no response from the other woman, Arizona shut the door and headed towards her apartment._

_What an interesting trip that had been!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**Chapter 15**

'_I'm on the 6th__ page now' _**Callie typed in reply to Addison's message.**

'_You're really pouring your heart out here aren't you?'_

'_I have to Addy. I can't just write….Mom, Daddy, I'm gay. Oh and you know Erica…she was my girlfriend from the day I moved to Seattle. There's so much more to it…'_

'_I know Cal, I know….'_

**There was a few minutes of silence between them while Callie continued to, as Addison said….pour her heart out into her notepad. She'd decided that was the option she just had to take. One thing the break up with Erica had done was physically exhaust her. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through that kind of ordeal again so soon.**

**After buying Callie that dress, Maria had insisted they go for manicures…..make it a real girly day out. It was after that, that Callie had decided to do something radical. She'd felt a big change happening inside her. In just a few short days she'd more or less ended her long term relationship. Come out to her close friends and now she had fallen deeply for a woman she'd met online. **

**The more she did, the better it made her feel. She was finally admitting who she was. And this is why she decided to cut her hair.**

**Her long dark locks had been alright and everything, but they were just so dated. She'd had her hair long for her whole life. She wanted a change. She **_**needed**_** to start a fresh. So now she was rockin' a shoulder length cut which even her mother took an instant liking to.**

**Unlike the dress, she hadn't sent a picture of her new look to Arizona. She wanted to be able to see the blondes reaction over Skype when she saw it for the first time. Yea, that's right….she valued the reaction of a woman she'd known barely a week more than anyone else in her life. What does that tell you ehh?**

**Arizona had however rang and text her several times since she'd left the studio in New York. The phone call she'd received after the interview had been filled with many squeals and OMGs. It had warmed Callie's heart to hear her sweet little excited rants.**

**She'd learned that the flight attendant would be travelling home that evening and should be online around 9pm Missouri time. There was an hour difference and seeing as it was almost 10pm in Miami, Arizona's arrival was imminent. **

'_Hey, Teds is on, can I add her to our conversation?'_

'_Umm, if you want…' _**Callie replied. It dawned on her that she'd never actually spoken to Arizona's best friend before, though she had heard a lot about her. Setting her notepad to one side, she watched as Teddy Altman appeared in her the chat box alongside Addison. Within seconds Teddy was typing.**

'_Ahh, the famous Calliope….we meet at last!'_

**Callie saw Addison was now typing so held off responding.**

'_Calliope? I thought you hated that name?'_

'_I do' _**Callie typed. **_'But I like how Arizona says it. Hey Teddy, it's nice to meet you! Well, cyberspace meet you at least ;)'_

'_You too. I guess you're insinuating that only Arizona can call you by your real name eh? Alright, Callie it is.' _**Teddy typed.**

'_Thanks ;)'_

'_So, I rang Ari a couple hours ago but got no answer. Don't suppose you know where she is do ya?'_

'_Umm, yea her flight got in from New York about 2 hours ago. She text after they landed saying she was on her way home. She said she'd be online around 9 her time.'_

'_Ahh, lol! It seems I've been bumped from friend number 1. It's all about Callie nowadays.' _**Teddy joked.**

'_Oh, I think they're a bit more than friends Teds ;)' _**Addison replied.**

**Teddy sent a laughing icon. **_'Oh yea, definitely more than friendship going on right now ;)'_

'_Lol, I'm not saying a thing' _**Callie commented.**

'_You don't have to' _**Teddy told her. **_'I've seen the look on Arizona's face when she talks about you. She's got it bad….and the things Addison's told me about you, I can tell the feeling is mutual…'_

'_*cough* private things Addison's told me about you…' _**Addison sent.**

'_Ugh yea *cough* wasn't meant to tell!'_

'_Haha, Addy you snitch!' _**Callie scolded but she was laughing at the banter.**

'_Don't be shy Callie. I think it's great.' _**Teddy told her. **_'I haven't seen Ari this happy in a long time….trust me!'_

**As if on cue, Arizona Robbins popped up.**

'_Ohh, speak of the devil…' _**Teddy typed. **_'Hang on, I'll add her here…'_** A few moments later the blonde was added to the chat box. **_'Blondie, welcome to out gang bang!'_

'_Welcome Arizona, nice to meet you…' _**came Addison's response.**

'_Hey 'Zona…' _**was Callie's.**

'_Ohh, party on Skype. I think this is my first time with several women all in one go….be gentle….'_

'_That depends Arizona, are you wearing leather or lace…?' _**Addison asked, remembering their earlier conversation via the this or that thread.**

'_That's for me to know and you to….well, never find out! Haha!' _

'_Spoilt sport!' _**Teddy input.**

'_Anyway…' _**Arizona went on. **_'Hey guys. Hey Calliope ;)'_

'_We're just talking about how I've been bumped to friend number 2 on your speed dial…'_

**Addison responded by sending the icon that rolled about the floor laughing.**

'_Umm…no comment…' _**came Arizona's response.**

'_HA, whatever. I see how it is. Some hot woman comes along, flashes her voluptuous…..smile ;) and BOOM, Teds is forgotten…..*sad face*'_

'_Aww Teds, don't worry. Addys here for you….' _**the English woman said.**

'_Now there's an offer I can't refuse. *hugs*'_

'_Umm, you know what…..' _**Callie started, '…**_this conversation seems to be heating up and Zona and I have hardly said a word so…..Arizona, shall we leave these 2 to partake in some form of cyber love across the ocean?'_

'_I'm right behind you. Bye guys…'_

'_Ahh come on!' _**Teddy whined.**

'_Yea, don't be so unsociable' _**Addison added**_._

'_Sorry guys, next time….'_

'_Fiiiiine, go have cybersex without us…' _**Teddy****typed.**

'_I'm not gona even dignify that with a response…' _**Arizona replied, though the thought of doing that with Callie sounded rather….appealing….**

**Saying a final goodbye, Arizona and Callie left that conversation, the blonde clicking on Callie's name almost instantly. **_'Lol, they're very alike aren't they?'_

'_Yea totally hehe! It's a shame Addison's straight coz they'd make a perfect couple…'_

'_I agree. Has Addison ever thought about coming over here?'_

'_She's talked about it loads. It's just getting around to doing it I guess.'_

'_Yea. So, how's your night been?'_

'_Alright I guess. I've spent the last 3 hours trying to write this letter. Addy's been helping and so far I've got 8 pages.'_

'_Going right from the start huh?'_

'_I thought that was for the best yea.'_

'_Do you need some help?'_

'_That would be good thanks, yea. But not just yet. I wona hear about your afternoon. I know you rang me already but….I want to see some pictures ;)'_

'_Haha, I'll start to upload them in a minute. There's something I need to tell you first though….'_

'_Oh?'_

'_You know how Lucy was acting all weird this afternoon? Well, when she dropped me off home tonight she, well she made a pass at me….' _

**A few moments passed before Callie responded. **_'Oh, how?'_

'_Well, we were sitting outside my apartment and she went to kiss me. She did kiss me….I pulled away. I….I told her I didn't want that. I don't want her.' _**When Callie didn't respond straight away, Arizona started to panic slightly. **_'I really laid into her actually. I told her I knew she had feelings for me but they were not reciprocated. Just as I left, I told her it would be for the best if she stayed away from me for a while….'_

**It was a good few moments later when Callie wrote her reply. **_'You know, I know it's not fair for me to feel anything about this situation coz I mean….we're not, we haven't….I don't have the right to….you know….but I feel quite…..well, angry I guess….'_

'_Calliope…are you alright to webcam now? I'd like to see your face…'_

'_Yea, umm 2 seconds, I'll get my headphones on.'_

**A few moments later the blondes laptop began to ring**_. _**She answered immediately, her face breaking out into a smile when Callie's face came up on her screen. 'Hey…'**

'**Hey yourself..' Callie smiled back.**

**The blonde took a few moments to take in Callie's features. 'You cut your hair….'**

'**I did…' Callie smiled shyly, turning her head to give the blonde a better look.**

**Arizona grinned back, a glint of arousal passed over her eyes. 'You look really pretty.'**

**Callie bit her bottom lip. 'Thanks. I felt like I needed a change you know. A new look for a new beginning…'**

**Arizona nodded, leaning a little closer to the screen. 'It shapes your face beautifully.'**

**Callie struck a pose before starting to laugh. When the laughing settled down between the 2 of them, it was Arizona that spoke first.**

'**Calliope, I know what you mean. This….thing, between us. Whatever it is….it's strong. So much so infact that when Lucy kissed me, as brief as it had been, all I could think about was you. How you would feel about it. I felt like….like I'd done wrong by you.'**

**Callie could feel a flush spreading not only on her face but over her entire body. Was this Arizona's way of saying she only wanted to kiss her. It sounded pretty much like it. 'I know my life's still….pretty crazy right now..' She held up her note pad to emphasise her point. 'I'm still, in reality living with a woman I've been with for 7 years. Even so, everything you just said, I feel the same way.'**

**Both their hearts were beating rapidly now…..their mouths dry with apprehension. 'You know…' Arizona started. '…for 2 people who live so far away and in reality don't know each other that well, we've spent the last few days doing nothing but talk to each other in a way that a…a couple would usually….talk…'**

'**Yea…' Callie smiled. 'I know…' And she'd loved every minute of it.**

**There was a nervous silence surrounding their conversation at that moment. Both wanting to ask the same thing but neither having the bravado to do it. Shy glances continued to pass between them and when Callie looked down to her lap, Arizona finally plucked up the courage to speak.**

'**This may be totally inappropriate and totally like….out there, but I just….I like you and….you like me.' She paused for a moment, taking a much needed breath as she bit the side of her mouth. A habit Callie had come to love since their last Skype conversation. 'So you think perhaps….I mean, would you like to maybes…..go on a….a date with me?'**

**Callie could feel herself beginning to tear up. With a wide smile she nodded. 'I'd love to Arizona.'**

**Letting out a visible long breath of air, the blonde began to chuckle which was quickly met with Callie's giggles. 'That wasn't so hard…' she joked.**

'**Piece of cake' Callie laughed.**

**Things went a little quiet again until Arizona decided to admit something. 'Calliope, I don't think I can wait 3 weeks….'**

'**Thank god!' Callie quickly replied. 'I really, really don't think I could either!'**

'**Ok, umm…well, like I said, I can still fly over to you. Can you recommend any good Hotels in the area?'**

**Callie thought for a few moments before responding. 'Actually, let's not set anything in stone just yet.' She remembered something Cristina had said to her a few days earlier. 'I've got a friend who may let you use her country home. It's about an hour and a half's drive from where I live but that's no problem.'**

'**Oh, if you think that would be alright with her, that'd be great.'**

'**It should be fine. When I explained things to her about Erica and I…..she was more than willing to help me out in any way she could.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'That would be awesome!' She hesitated before speaking again. 'So….would you be, you know….staying over?'**

**Callie's tongue felt far too large for her mouth and she found herself poking it out through her lips, wetting them before attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. 'Well I…..I mean I can. It w-would be easier if we you know….when we have our date…..' Arizona's dimples were out in full force as she watched Callie babble her way through her explanation. **

'**But I mean I don't have to…' Callie continued. '….I don't want you to feel I'm saying I…..there's at least 2 rooms which is great coz there's 2 of us and….' By this point Arizona couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Callie brought her hand up, pulling at her ear nervously, realising she had just sounded like a total dork.**

'**Calliope, I'd love it if you stayed over.'**

**Callie opened and closed her mouth a few times. 'You would?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'I would…'**

'**Great, I'll ring Cristina tomorrow and see what she says.'**

**Nodding her approval Arizona decided to change the subject. 'Right so, this letter….you're leaving tomorrow so it's got to be finished.' As much as Arizona had been enjoying their conversation of their first meeting and sleeping arrangements, she knew she had to change the subject. The talk had gotten her sex deprived body more than a little worked up.**

'**Ok…' Callie replied. 'We'll have to type again, just incase I'm over heard…'**

'**That's fine….but, we can keep the cam on right?' She smiled, her eyebrow slightly raised.**

'**Fine by me…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday had arrived and unlike Arizona, who was enjoying her 2****nd**** day off work, Callie was sat on the edge of her bed, nervously bouncing her leg up and down as she stared holes into the sealed envelope in her hands.**

**She'd finished writing the letter, with a little help from Arizona in the early hours of the morning. In the end she'd covered 14 pages with her life story. She'd admitted so much to them that they could never have possibly known about her life growing up. There had been times in her younger years that she'd felt like a real outsider. Realising she was gay from an early age she'd recoiled, afraid to reveal her true self. She'd heard somewhere along the line it was a sin to have the sorts of feelings she herself was secretly having.**

**She'd explained all this and so much more in the letter and she hoped, with it being so expressive and detailed, it would help them to understand and deal with it better. There's just no way she could have expressed it verbally to them. She'd of had a nervous breakdown within minutes at the looks on their faces. **

**The looks only a parent can give.**

**A knock at her door made her tremble slightly. Standing up she tucked the letter into the back pocket of her jeans. Walking to the door, she opened it and was greeted by her mother.**

'**Your fathers waiting out by the car Calliope.'**

'**Ah right, I'll be right down…' She moved back into the room, picking up her packed bag. When she turned around again she found her mother looking at her with an unreadable stare. 'What?'**

**Maria waited a moment then shook her head slightly. 'Nothing Calliope….I'm just going to miss you.'**

'**I'll miss you too mom.' As she walked back towards the door, bag trailing behind her, Maria didn't move. This time Callie let out a slightly awkward laugh. 'Mom, you're kind of blocking my exit here…'**

**When Maria took a hold of her free hand, Callie's heart began to beat a little harder. 'You know you can tell me anything Calliope.'**

**The younger woman swallowed hard. What exactly was Maria talking about here? Did she know something…or….**

'**Mom….I….I know….'**

**After a weak nod of the head, Maria let go of Callie's hand and turned before walking down the hall.**

***What….the….hell….* Was all Callie could think.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You know there's still like 23 days to go before you can have sex right?' Teddy grinned as she stretched out her hamstring on a park bench. **

**Arizona stood one arm up and behind her back as she too stretched before they embarked on a jog through the park. 'Yes thank you, I am painfully aware of that.'**

'**Or you could just give in. I can think of plenty of ways to spend that $200 you'd owe me.'**

'**I'm sure you could. Perhaps even put it towards getting Addison over here….' she said with a mischievous grin.**

'**Oh god, I think I'd die if I met her.'**

**Arizona laughed, knowing full well her friend would try everything in her power to bed the English woman. 'The sexual innuendo's between the 2 of you are just pathetic. You need to do something about it.'**

'**I wish I could' Teddy exclaimed. 'Her and her damn straightness!'**

'**You know, sexuality is just like spaghetti…'**

**Teddy raised an eyebrow. 'Come again?'**

'**You know, straight til wet…'**

**Teddy let out a belly laugh as she leant her hands on the back of the bench. 'Good one Ari, I'll be sure to tell Addy that one later…..and don't change the subject. You and Miss Miami 2011 webcaming on a regular basis now….the texting….the calling. This is fast work for someone you haven't even met yet.'**

'**Not by choice, believe me.'**

'**So, you're planning to meet for real?'**

'**Yea. I kind of asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me.'**

'**Ding dong' Teddy chimed. 'A date ehh, where and when?'**

'**It hasn't been totally confirmed yet but, I'm hoping maybe next week…' **

'**This is great Ari. I haven't spoken to Callie much but Addy really likes her. She sounds like a real good catch.'**

'**I agree.'**

**Continuing to stretch, Teddy glance at her friend from the corner of her eye. 'If I were you, I'd definitely get a piece of that ass the first chance I got…'**

'**Teddy!' Arizona scolded. 'I think I'm capable of going another….3 weeks without sex. I've gone this long!'**

**True, but you didn't have a hot lady friend to tempt you for the first 11 months either.'**

**Teddy's point was all too true. If it all worked out and she was to travel to Seattle next week….keeping her hands to herself was going to be a battle. One hell of a big battle.**

**Her phone buzzing stopped her thoughts from delving too deep into the lust pit.**

'_Just on route to airport. An hour ahead of you now but soon I'll be 2 hours behind again. Enjoy your run, I'll be thinking of you all hot and sweaty and….yea, nice image right there. I'll text when we land. C x'_

**Make that an impossible battle!**

**As Callie got herself all checked in, she turned back to her parents. 'All done, just got to head up to departures now' she smiled.**

'**Why does it feel like I only just picked you up mi amor?' Carlos spoke as he held out his hands.**

'**I know daddy.' She accepted his embrace, holding on to him for dear life. Who knows when she would next feel the loving hold of this man.**

'**It's passed far too quick.' Pulling back slightly, he kissed her on both cheeks then stepped away as Maria took over.**

**The older woman came up to her daughter and cupped her cheeks. 'Don't leave it so long to come and see us next time Calliope. We miss you terribly.'**

'**I promise mom….I'm….I'm starting to think about moving to be honest. I think its about time I found a place of my own…'**

'**Oh..' her father started. 'That's very good Calliope, you've been with that roommate of yours for a very long time now.'**

'**Yea…'**

'**This is good news mi amor. Would you consider moving back here?'**

**Callie stalled for a few moments. 'Ugh….well, I don't know daddy. I've only really been thinking about it for a little while. I haven't thought about where I want to be or anything.'**

'**Well you know your father and I would love to have you back here. We're always here for you.'**

**Callie swallowed the lump in her throat. She prayed that would still be true in a few hours. 'Thanks mom. I know…' Falling into he mothers embrace she too gave the older woman a tight squeeze. She felt herself tearing up and knew she had to say her goodbye…..and leave the letter.**

**Cautiously reaching into her back pocket she retrieved the envelope. Bringing it between them, she looked at it, swallowing yet another lump in her dry mouth. 'I….I've written a letter to you both.' She looked up, forcing herself to make eye contact. 'It's just….it's something that I thought I could explain better on paper. She handed it to her mother who looked at her questionably. 'It's something I needed to tell you.'**

'**Calliope….' her dad started. 'You're not ill are you?'**

**She quickly shook her head. 'No daddy, I'm not ill. What's in this letter….it's not bad. Not really….'**

'**Why can't you just tell us yourself mi amor?' he asked.**

**She shook her head slightly. 'I….I just can't daddy. Just know, I am the same person.' A tear started to fall down her cheek. 'No matter what, I'm still your daughter.' She looked to her mother who was looking at the letter in her hand. When she looked up and met her daughters gaze, Callie could see it in her eye's…..a sense of knowing. Yea, that's exactly what Callie could see. That and….disappointment. She could feel her bottom lip starting to quiver slightly.**

**She had to go.**

**She couldn't let herself make a scene. 'I better go…' she sniffed back, forcing a smile. 'I hear a cup of coffee calling my name over in departures.'**

'**Ok Calliope, mi amor' Carlos smiled. 'We'll read this when we get home.'**

**She nodded. 'OK, Bye daddy…' she began to back away. '…bye mom…'**

**Maria nodded, seemingly attempting to keep her tears at bay. When Carlos wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, Callie turned and quickly made her way towards the departure suite.**

**Fuck the coffee…..she needed a long stiff drink!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. It Just…Kinda Happened

_**A/N - Ive said it once and I'll say it again, you guys are awesome with your reviews! I LOVE hearing your thoughts. Something tells me you'll have a bit to say about this chapter. McDoctor25...I think you'll have a scrap on your hands if you try to ever pick Arizona up from the airport ;) Its worth a shot though, right? Maling, you crack me up, seriously! All of you guys leave such brilliant feedback and it helps me along with the writing. I hope you like this chapter, a little longer then the others!**_

_**Also a little SPOILER for Hangover 2 if you havent seen it yet at the very start of this chapter! Dont want to ruin it for ya ;) Oh and the ratings been changed to M. Just the start of somethings to come really... ;)**_

_Previously….._

_She had to go._

_She couldn't let herself make a scene. 'I better go…' she sniffed back, forcing a smile. 'I hear a cup of coffee calling my name over in departures.'_

_'Ok Calliope, mi amor' Carlos smiled. 'We'll read this when we get home.'_

_She nodded. 'OK, Bye daddy…' she began to back away. '…bye mom…'_

_Maria nodded, seemingly attempting to keep her tears at bay. When Carlos wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, Callie turned and quickly made her way towards the departure suite._

_Fuck the coffee…..she needed a long stiff drink!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 16**

'**Ha, I knew it!' Arizona whispered triumphantly to Teddy as the dancer turned around, proudly displaying his meat and 2 veg to the men in the room. 'It was so obvious…' she continued as tears streamed down her face with laughter.**

**After the run in the park, Arizona and Teddy had decided to make a day of it so after washing up, they went out for pizza and made their way to the movies to see Hangover 2.**

**Coming down from her laughing fit, Arizona felt her cell buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she shielded as much of the light as she could while she read her text.**

'_Back in Seattle. There was a moment when my parents dropped me off earlier and I gave them the letter. I was on the verge of breaking down. I think my mom might know. She was acting….I don't know, just….strange! On my way home now, time to face Erica! C x'_

**Film forgotten she frowned. She longed to be able to console the Latina. This distance between them was just beyond a nuisance now. Opening a reply box she quickly typed out a text.**

'_Glad you're home safe Calliope, I hope things aren't too tense with Erica. As for your parents, the balls in their court now. I've got everything crossed for you. Just remember though, no matter what…..Awesome! Watching Hangover 2 now, will text when I'm out! A x'_

**When she put her phone back into her pocket, Teddy noticed her more solemn stance. 'Everything alright?' she whispered.**

**Arizona simply smiled and nodded.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Callie had been dropped off at home she was slightly gutted to find Erica's car outside the house. It wasn't long after 3pm and the blonde was usually still at work at this time. **

**Not today it seemed.**

**Paying, and tipping the cab driver, she made her way into the house. As promised when she'd first left, she'd called Erica to say she'd arrived safely. After a little bit of small talk, that had been the last form of contact they'd had for 4 days.**

**Dropping her bag to the floor by the door, she sucked in a deep breath and wandered through the house. She found Erica at the kitchen table, looking through a stack of papers. 'Hey…' she started.**

**Looking up Erica smiled. 'Callie, hey….welcome back.' She took in the Latina's appearance. 'That's new…' she said, nodding her head at Callie's hair.**

'**Oh, yea….I just felt like a change.'**

**The words seemed to cut Erica deep as she smiled weakly and looked back at the paper in her hand.**

***Nice Callie, real smooth!***

**She needed to change the subject, quick. 'So, how's Jack?'**

'**Ok, I guess. He's officially moved in for the time being. He's out job hunting at the minute.'**

**Callie nodded. The atmosphere was quickly turning tense. They needed to talk….and not just small talk. Moving to the table, Callie pulled out a chair and sat down. So….how are you?'**

**Erica took a moment before looking up to meet Callie's gaze. 'I'm….I don't know. Running on empty…?' She sighed. 'I'm devastated Callie. Hearing you tell me you've fallen out of love with me, want to break up with me and then head off to Miami for a week….yea, devastated is defiantly the correct word here.' She leant her elbows on the table, running her fingers through her hair. 'My whole life's crumbling around me and I can't even talk to anyone about it.'**

**Callie dropped her gaze to the table top. Her own mood just going from bad to worse.**

'**I just….I feel like this could be fixed Callie…' Erica continued. 'We've been out of touch for a while, I know that. I know I haven't tried hard enough to keep us strong. If we just asked for help from someone. A professional that could help us….like….reconnnect or something?'**

**Erica was going to try everything in her power to save the relationship but in Callie's mind, there was no fixing it.**

**It was over.**

**The spark between them just wasn't there anymore. Looking up with teary eye's, Callie met Erica's gaze. Her heart ached upon seeing the pleading stare coming back at her. Slowly she shook her head. 'Im sorry Erica. We could go to therapy or a….a support group, but I know in my heart it wouldn't change a thing. It hurts me to say that Erica. It truly does.'**

**Erica looked away, attempting to hide her glistening eyes. There was a few moments of silence before the blonde spoke. 'Is there…..someone else?'**

**Callie wasn't sure how to answer that. Technically there was…**

**However, she had been forever faithful to Erica. Her conversations with Arizona only became more intimate of sorts after she had come clean to Erica about her true feelings. Surely telling Erica that she was currently chatting to a woman who could possibly be 'the one' wasn't the best of ideas.**

**Her pause before replying caught Erica's attention. She turned back to see Callie looking at her. 'Erica, I have never and would never be unfaithful to you. I could never do that.'**

**The blonde looked at her a few moments longer before sighing and holding her head on one of her hands. 'So, this is it? We're really breaking up?'**

**Callie nodded. 'Yes..' Tears started to roll down her face.**

**It was unclear who moved towards who first but a few moments later they were hugging. They held each other for a good 20 or so minutes as the tears fell. Eventually pulling back, Erica wiped at the tears on her cheeks. 'I've loved every moment of being with you Callie. Besides my kids, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're an amazing woman and I'm so grateful to have had you in my life.'**

**Tears continued to spill from Callie's eyes. 'Hey, we lasted 7 years Erica. That's an incredibly long time. I love you….I always will and just because we're no longer together, doesn't mean we can't still be friends.'**

**Erica nodded. 'I'd like that.'**

'**Me too. You too are an incredible woman Erica and I know you'll find someone else. You deserve to find someone that will take care of you.'**

'**You do too Callie. There's a young woman out there that's going to be extremely lucky to meet you.'**

**A small smile played at the Latina's lips as she thought about the woman she'd already met….at least, met online! 'Thanks.'**

'**You're not, moving out yet….are you?'**

'**No, not yet' Callie assured her.**

'**Ok. Good. I kinda got used to having you around' she smiled.**

**Callie laughed slightly. 'Yea…'**

**Beginning to stand up, Erica shuffled all the papers together. 'I better get back to the shop. I thought I'd get more of this inventory done here instead of having April constantly interrupting me in the office at work.'**

'**Oh, OK.'**

'**I'll probably be late. She's asked for the night off so I'll be there til closing. There's plenty food in the fridge so….'**

'**I got it…' Callie told her.**

**Papers gathered Erica looked at her ex girlfriend and nodded her head slightly. 'I'll see you later then.'**

'**Ok. Hope your night flies.'**

'**Me too…' the blonde shot back as she walked out the door.**

**Back in the kitchen, Callie let out a long puff of air and slumped against the kitchen table.**

'**You'll see Calliope, things are going to start to fall into place now.'**

**Callie smiled down the phone. 'I hope you're right…'**

'**We've been over this haven't we? I'm always right!'**

**With a laugh Callie clicked her fingers. 'Oh yea, how did I forget? I'm sure you'll remind me every chance you get though.'**

'**You can count on it.'**

**It had been almost 4 hours since Callie had arrived back home in Seattle. Erica had left for work and wasn't due in until after 11. Jack had also been back briefly before heading out with old friends, so Callie was left with the house to herself.**

**For the last hour and a bit she'd been on the phone with the blonde from Missouri. The reason for the phone call instead of Skype was because, as Arizona put it, the lines had been hijacked by a bunch of monkeys. She'd brought the blonde up to speed on the events at the airport aswell as the discussion with Erica. Like Arizona told her though. Everything seemed crazy right now but once the dust settled, her life would be so much better.**

'**So, what are you doing right now?' Callie asked.**

'**Well, apart from talking to you I'm lying on the sofa with the TV on mute. Totally living the dream here on a Friday night..' she said with a laugh. 'What about you?'**

'**I'm in the guestroom, well actually I guess I should start calling it my room now.'**

'**Yea, I'll sleep better tonight knowing you're in your own room.'**

**Callie could hear the smile in Arizona's voice. 'Believe me Arizona, there isn't going to be anyone sleeping next to me anytime soon.'**

'**Oh…' the disappointment was etched into that one simple word.**

**Callie bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. 'Yea, I'm just going to have to get completely used to lying in a big cold bed all by myself.'**

'**Mhmm, it's….it's tough…' Arizona replied, her voice a little higher than usual.**

'**I have to admit, it'd be nice to have someone to cuddle into…'**

**Arizona nodded on her end of the line. 'Yea, I agree. I've been, I mean it's been….a long time since…..since I felt the warmth of someone pressed into me. I've kinda forgotten what it feels like.'**

'**Yea, I have to…' Callie nodded.**

**Arizona shifted her position on the sofa so she was lying flat on her back. There were many….many thoughts running around her head right now. She could feel her body temperature starting to rise. Her free hand lay flat just under her stomach. 'I miss it. I miss feeling that skin on skin contact. The sound of someone breathing next to me.'**

**Callie swallowed back some of the moisture she found in her mouth. The sound or Arizona's slow reminiscent voice was causing her skin to tingle…..among other things. A familiar sensation began to make itself known between her legs. It was a feeling only she'd been able to satisfy for the last few years. When Arizona continued to speak to her in that arousing tone of voice, she felt herself beginning to lose control.**

'**Calliope…' Arizona almost whispered. 'You've no idea how much I'd like to feel you next to me.' Her heart was racing. She realised she sounded extremely forward right now, but with Callie she just felt so….relaxed and so….comfortable.**

'**God Arizona, I've thought about nothing else for days. 'I….I just want to….I want to…'**

**She couldn't bring herself to say the words.**

'**What Calliope?' Arizona asked her, feeling the younger woman needed a reassuring push. 'What do you want…'**

**Callie's chest was heaving as she struggled to control her breathing. She was so unbelievably turned on. That faint throb between her legs had turned into a more prominent beat. Would it be awkward….would it be….out of order, if she…..if she just….**

**Whether it was wrong or right her hand moved to the waistband of her pants. 'Arizona…' she breathed.**

'**Yes Calliope…'**

**The Latina couldn't stand it. The way her name just rolled off the blonde's tongue. If her tongue was able to make a name she hated sound so unbelievably sexy, imagine what it could do if it…**

'**Calliope…' Arizona repeated after hearing no response.**

**A long breath left Callie's mouth with the hint of a moan. A sound that made Arizona's heart stop.**

**Literally….it just stopped.**

**It was only when Callie's soft spoken words met her ears that Arizona let out a strangled breath.**

'**I just want to be able to feel you 'Zona.'**

**A few moments passed before Arizona replied. 'Me too…' Her hand began to move down slowly. The waist band of her pants being slid down along with it. She was a little hesitant. She'd done many things in the past but this….phone sex type thing that was going on right now, this was a first. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, rubbing her cheek along the cushion beneath.**

'**Arizona…'**

'**Yea..?'**

'**W-what are you doing now?'**

**Arizona's eyes popped open. 'Ugh….I'm…' *Crap* she thought. 'I'm just….'**

'**Me too….' came Callie's response.**

***Me too?* Arizona thought. Did that mean she was….with her…. She looked down at her free hand….the hand that was now completely hidden by the front of her jeans. An image of Callie lying in bed with her hand firmly between her legs sent a new wave of excitement through her body. A hard throbbing made itself known below where her hand rested.**

'**I've never….done this….before…' came Callie's lust filled voice.**

**Arizona swallowed back a load of moisture in fear of choking. 'Neither have I. I don't know what to….you know….'**

'**Do you want to….try, together..?' Callie asked tentatively.**

'**I'm almost at the point of no return…' Arizona admitted.**

'**Are you, I mean is your….' Callie steadied herself, her heart was going crazy in her chest. Her throat actually felt like it was beginning to close up.**

'**What do you want to ask me Calliope?'**

'**Are you….touching….yourself?'**

**There was a flare to Arizona's nostrils as her entire body responded to Callie's question. Her hand came back to life, pushing down between her….yep, just as she suspected…..her extremely wet lips between her legs.**

**The involuntary loud intake of breath from the blonde told Callie everything she needed to know. Her own fingers brushed over her short curls and into the soaked heat. 'Oh god..' she whispered, her fingers brushing over her pulsating clit.**

**The only sounds being passed between them for a while was heavy breathing and the occasional encouraging moan. Both their hands worked desperately against their own soaked centres. **

'**Calliope….I wish I could kiss you right now. I want to….I need to….'**

'**I want you to touch me Arizona' Callie moaned. 'I want to feel your body against mine.'**

'**God I want that so badly Calliope.' Her fingers slid easily through her lips, dipping slowly between the walls of her centre. 'I'm so….Calliope, I'm so turned on right now.'**

'**I'm right there with you 'Zona. I've never experience this type of….want….without actually being able to touch.' She paused, thrusting her hips slowly against her hand. 'Are your hands….are they…'**

'**Yes…' was all Arizona replied.**

***Fuck* Callie thought. *She's lying….on the couch….on the phone to me with her hands inside….***

**She brushed her own fingers more firmly against herself, sliding her fingers deeper into her body. Breathing became a lot harder as her body inched ever closer to release. **

'**Calliope…oh god, I'm really….'**

'**Imagine I'm there with you Arizona….imagine it's my hand…'**

**The sound of Callie's voice, thick with desire pushed the blonde on the verge of climax. Her fingers moved quicker, rubbing firmly against her clit. **

**On the other end of the phone every short gasp that sounded in her ear pushed Callie closer to the edge. Never, even during the real thing, had Callie's body felt like it did right now. The image in her head of it being Arizona's hands on her….inside her, made her lower body feel as though it were vibrating. The wetness her hand moved through was insane. She was so close and then she heard a deep drawn out moan on the other end of the phone. **

**That was all it took.**

**Her release exploded around her intruding fingers. She sucked in a strangled breath as her body continued to convulse, her hips jerking against her hand.**

**For almost a minute all that could be heard on the phone was the 2 woman's attempts at controlling their erratic breathing.**

**As Callie's body relaxed, she opened her eyes, a satisfied grin gracing her lips. What the hell had just happened? Had she actually just….on the phone….with Arizona? A chuckle escaped her lips. It was soon met with Arizona's own, almost stunned giggle. 'Ummm…' Callie started. 'Well, I wasn't expecting to be doing that tonight….or, ever really…'**

'**Me too. I…..I have to admit, I needed it.'**

'**You're not the only one..'**

**Arizona was in heaven. She'd pleasured herself countless time, especially over the last 11 months, but not once had it ever felt that intense. If phone sex with Callie was this good, what the hell would it be like when she got the real thing?**

**This waiting game….it was really starting to piss her off.**

'**I think I need a shower…' the blonde chuckled.**

'**I think I'll join you..' Callie remarked. 'At least, I wish I could.'**

'**Me too.' *Arghhh, damn this distance* she thought.**

'**So, I'll speak to you a little later?' Callie asked hopefully.**

'**Definitely. If these monkeys quit messing with the lines I'll be on Skype in a while.'**

'**Great….enjoy your shower then 'Zona.'**

'**I will, you too Calliope and thanks for the….the umm….you know' she chuckled, suddenly feeling shy. 'It was needed.'**

**After saying their goodbyes, Callie dropped the phone onto the mattress. A disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as she held her hands in the air. She'd just had phone sex with Arizona Robbins. She'd never partaken in anything that…..radical before.**

**She thought about next week and the possibility of actually 'really' being with her. She wasn't usually one to be so….easy, but this woman brought out her adventurous side. She felt she owed a lot to her and she had the perfect way to pay her back.**

**If Arizona was planning on coming to Seattle next week, she'd make sure she showed the blonde a good time. She'd take her to a fancy restaurant in town, her treat of course. She'd….ohh, she'd buy her something. What though? A necklace, or earrings? Or would that be too much? **

**Some expert advice from Addison or Cristina would be good right about now. In her mind though, it was nothing more than the blonde deserved. Yep, when she saw Arizona Robbins next week she was going to spoil that woman rotten!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You are crazy!' Teddy exclaimed down the phone.**

'**I know….wait, good crazy or you're moving too fast crazy?'**

'**Honestly? A bit of both.'**

**Arizona sighed as she continued to follow the crowd. 'I just couldn't help it Teddy. I had to do this. I could feel a pull, telling me to do it.'**

'**Yea, you know you're kind of a dude, thinking with your crotch!'**

'**It's not like that' Arizona quickly defended, though last nights phone session may have had a teeny tiny part in her compulsiveness.**

'**Yea yea….I just hope it doesn't all blow up in your face…'**

**Arizona's eyes narrowed. 'Is that meant to be some sort of sexual pun?'**

'**Actually no, but clearly your crotch IS at work here….'**

'**Oh whatever Ted's I'm going. I've got to call Callie.'**

'**Alright, good luck!'**

'**Non needed' the blonde replied before hanging up and almost skipping along the corridor. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

'**No way!'**

'**Uh huh…' Callie said with a grin.**

'**No frickin' way!'**

'**I know right…' Callie laughed as Cristina stared at her open mouthed.**

'**Callie, I've known you….' she shook her head slightly, trying to remember the length of their friendship…. 'Ugh, a ridiculous amount of years and I've never known you to be so…..so….'**

'**Outrageous…' Callie offered.**

'**Well I was going to say slutty but outrageous works too.'**

'**I am NOT slutty' Callie defended with a laugh. 'It just…..kinda happened…'**

'**Mhmm, like all great phone sex incidents.' Callie raised an eyebrow. 'Yea, you got it sista, I'm a regular old cell phone prostitute.'**

'**I'd say I'm surprised but…'**

**Cristina wiggled her eyebrows before popping a slice of orange into her mouth. When Callie had text Cristina this morning, asking to meet her for brunch in their favourite café, she'd been expecting a more subdued atmosphere. She certainly would have never thought she'd be sitting here having her best friend tell her about lesbian phone sex sessions. While she chewed on her orange slice, she looked at her friend with a little grin on her mouth.**

'**What?' Callie asked in between chewing on her pancake.**

'**Nothing, it's just….I've never seen you like this…'**

**Furrowing her eyebrows, Callie looked down at her plate. 'Like what? Eating pancakes?'**

'**Funny…' the bemused model responded. 'No, I mean all..' she flapped her hand in the space between them, '…delirious and happy. It's quite sickening actually.'**

**Callie laughed. 'What are you talking about, I've been plenty happy.'**

**Cristina shook her head. 'Not this happy. I can almost see love heart coming out of your ears.' She watched Callie chuckle and look down at her pancakes shyly. 'Seriously Cal, that smile hasn't left your face since we met this morning and as much as I'd like to think I make your day, there's something else behind it.'**

**Looking up Callie offered a dreamlike gaze to her friend. 'You're right. I've never been this happy in my life. I don't know if it's coz I feel….I know it sounds awful but….free at last. The relationship with Erica really took it out of me the last few years. I lost who I was in a way.'**

'**And now your washing that girl right out of your newly cut hair and having phone sex with strangers. Yep, I'd say that justifies the pathetic grin you got going there…'**

**The Latina nodded and burst out laughing. 'Yea, I can't wait to meet her. It's going to be perfect. It **_**has**_** to be perfect. I'm going to take her out for a fancy dinner. Haven't decided where yet but I'll make sure it's one with raving reviews. I'll order an expensive bottle of wine and…'**

'**That's right, get her drunk then you can seduce her easier…'**

**Callie swatted the models arm. 'No, not like that. Besides, she's on this whole abstinence thing.'**

'**She's what?'**

**It's a bet she has going with her friend. She's gone almost a year now. 2 weeks to go then Teddy has to cough up $200.'**

**Cristina laughed slightly. 'Arizona is so gona lose that bet next weekend.'**

'**No, she wont.'**

'**Oh please, you stuck it to her over the phone last night, there's no way she'll resist you in the flesh.'**

'**I don't want her to lose her money…'**

'**I think you'll find she'll say it's money well spent.'**

**Callie's eyes narrowed. 'Is it just me or did that kind of make me sound like a hooker or something?' Cristina shrugged. 'Anyway…' Callie continued. 'I'm gonna buy her something. Jewellery or clothes….I can't decide…'**

'**You're totally wanting to woo her aren't you? You old dog!'**

**With a roll of her eye's Callie continued. 'I'll go shopping next week. You wona come and help?'**

'**Sure, I'll even model the things you pick out. It's kinda my forte…' she winked.**

'**Thanks. After dinner I'll take her back to…'**

'**My place…' the model cut in.**

'**Yea….your place, maybe get the fire going…'**

'**You old d….'**

'**The actual fire place Cristina…' Callie quickly cut in.**

'**Ahh, right.'**

'**I just want to start things right.'**

**Cristina had a lot of respect for her friend right now. She was thankful to finally be trusted with Callie's biggest secret. Though, Callie was on a bit of a coming out rampage lately. Still….if possible she felt even closer to her best friend and it warmed her to see the Latina this happy.**

**Callie's phone began to ring. Looking at the screen the smile that appeared on the Latina's face told Cristina who the caller was. 'Uh oh….she may be ringing back for round 2, should I leave you?'**

'**Shhh…' Callie told her as she answered the call.**

'**Hey you…' she smiled.**

'**Hey yourself' Arizona replied. 'So, are you enjoying your day off?'**

'**Damn right, I got up at not long after 10' she turned her head away from Cristina. '…with a smile on my face I might add' she whispered.**

'**Hehehe, you're not the only one Calliope. Although, I actually got up a little earlier this morning.'**

'**Oh. We were chatting til almost 2:30, you should have had a lie in.'**

'**Well, there was something I needed to do…' Arizona replied, her words almost coming out breathlessly.**

'**Did you? What was that.'**

'**Oh, I just had to….board a plane.'**

**Callie furrowed her brow. 'Board a plane? Have you been called into work?' She toyed with the straw on her drink before bringing it to her mouth.**

'**Not exactly. You see….ummm, I kind of….spur of the moment hopped on a place….to Seattle….'**

**When Callie tried to take in a deep breath….mid swallow, she began coughing and spluttering her drink over the table.**

'**Uh…Calliope?' Arizona asked. 'Are you OK?'**

**Callie continued to try and catch her breath while Cristina laughed and attempted to pat her back. 'What's the matter, she say she wanted to eat your…..' Callie threw her friend a death glare in amongst continuing to cough.**

**Finally clearing her lungs of the intruding liquid she sat visibly shaking in her chair. 'Y-y-your in Seattle?'**

**Cristina's eyes grew wide as she watched a mixture of emotion cross over Callie's face.**

'**Ummm….yea…' Arizona laughed. 'I just….I couldn't wait anymore and….you know…'**

**So many thoughts and ideas ran through Callie's head in that moment that she just couldn't think of anything to say.**

'**When we said goodnight last night I decided then that I couldn't wait any longer. I had to meet you. So….'**

**Callie felt herself beginning to panic. She wasn't ready for this. She had everything planned. It was meant to be next week…..she was meant to have a week to prepare and make their first meeting special. How could she ever possibly impress the blonde with this kind of spur of the moment meeting?**

'**Calliope?' Arizona asked.**

'**Ugh, 'Zona, I just.…I wasn't expecting this and….'**

**On the other end of the phone Arizona's footsteps outside the airport stopped. Her shoulders dropped as she heard Callie stumble over her words. Callie was meant to be happy about this. She'd told her just last night how much she wanted to meet her. Had she changed her mind? Was it all just talk? Had everything Callie had said and done over the last week just been some sort of game?**

**Suddenly she felt like a complete and utter fool. She'd dropped everything, booked a flight and come to Seattle to see someone who it seemed was not ready to meet her.**

**This is what spontaneity did to you!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N - You know, during the little phone session I was gonna be real mean and have someone walk in or interrupt them but then I thought I had to give you a break, especially with the way I've ended it. Does it make it any better when I say it's not my fault…Jenn and Amy made me do it. At least, they gave me the idea ;)_

_On a separate note….brick throwing will NOT be tolerated! ;)_


	17. You're in Seattle?

_A/N - Have you guys cooled down yet? Haha, I'm super glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully there's more of that to come….if Callie hasn't ruined her chances here of course….This chapter turned out to be pretty long so I've cut it in half….hopefully I'll finish writing up the next part to it in the next couple of days. I think it's the longest chapter I've done so far though! Thanks again so much for the reviews/alerts and Pm's, you seriously crack me up! Shortiepurk…I hate the thought of keeping you on your knees begging for so long so here you go, hope your legs are feeling alright haha! Your thoughts are always welcomed and loved! Have a good night folks :)__ x_

_**Previously….**_

'_**Calliope?' Arizona asked.**_

'_**Ugh, 'Zona, I just.…I wasn't expecting this and….'**_

_**On the other end of the phone Arizona's footsteps outside the airport stopped. Her shoulders dropped as she heard Callie stumble over her words. Callie was meant to be happy about this. She'd told her just last night how much she wanted to meet her. Had she changed her mind? Was it all just talk? Had everything Callie had said and done over the last week just been some sort of game?**_

_**Suddenly she felt like a complete and utter fool. She'd dropped everything, booked a flight and come to Seattle to see someone who it seemed was not ready to meet her.**_

_**This is what spontaneity did to you!**_

**Chapter 17**

**Looking to the stone cold ground beneath her feet, Arizona's face crumbled, pretty much like her heart in that moment. 'Oh…' she replied. 'I-I'm sorry Callie. I see now I made a mistake…'**

**Callie's eyes widened as she listened to the disheartened tone of voice coming from the blonde. Shit, what the hell was she thinking? Arizona was here, in Seattle. She'd hopped on a plane and just flown over….just like that. 'Arizona wait….I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm just….I'm in total shock here. I was eating pancakes then you call and tell me you're here and then I choke on my drink and Cristina's here making all these faces at me and…'**

'**Breath Callie…' Cristina told her with a grin.**

**Doing as she was told she took in a long breath. 'Arizona….please, it wasn't a mistake you coming here. Its just a surprise…..an amazing, spectacular and overwhelming surprise and right now I think my hearts gona beat out my chest….I'm literally that excited.'**

**A smile started to reappear on the blonde's face. 'R-really?'**

'**Yes, Arizona really. I already told you, I'm dying to meet you…'**

**As her dimples popped, Arizona bit down on her bottom lip. The butterflies she'd been feeling since last night made themselves known once again. 'That's….I'm just…. I'm super glad you just said that. It sounded for a minute there you didn't really want to…'**

'**No, Arizona…..just no. There's no one in the world I've ever been this excited to meet.' When she received gagging impersonations from Cristina she kicked the woman's shin under the table. **

'**OUCH' Cristina yelped. **

'**Stop being an ass!'**

'**Huh?'**

'**Sorry, not you 'Zona, Cristina's here and well, she's not really a lovey dovey kinda girl.'**

**The blonde laughed. 'Ahh, I see. So….umm, what do you say. Shall we meet up?'**

'**Ofcourse. I….' she began to laugh nervously. 'Gosh, I'm so….I'm speechless right now. You've totally knocked the wind out of me.'**

'**Breathe Calliope' the blonde laughed. 'I won't bite….'**

**Callie sure hoped that was a lie. 'Ugh, yea hehe. OK, breathing…..breathing is good. So, where are you right now?'**

'**Well I'm just outside the airport, about to be taken to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, you know it?'**

'**Ofcourse, it's like a 5 star Hotel.'**

'**Yea, another perk of the job' Arizona chuckled.**

'**Wait, I could have picked you up at the airport…'**

**The blonde shook her head, 'Don't worry, I've got a taxi here…' she replied, looking over her shoulder to the waiting cab. 'How about , if you're not busy that is, you come by my Hotel?'**

**The smile on the Latina's face grew wider and wider. 'I'm on my way right now….' she said, getting to her feet.**

'**Super…' Arizona replied, rolling to and from her toes to the heel of her feet.**

'**It's almost an hour away from where I am but it's probably the same distance to it from the airport so we should pretty much get there the same time.'**

**The blonde was unbelievably giddy as she moved towards the taxi. 'I can't wait Calliope. Maybe we could pick up some pizza or something…'**

'**I'll pick you up and we can go from there…'**

**Opening the backdoor to the taxi, Arizona stepped in and closed the door behind her. 'I'll see you soon then…'**

'**Not if I see you first….' Callie replied, the smile she wore close to breaking her face.**

**Hanging up the phone it wasn't long before Callie began to feel slightly sick. She looked down at Cristina who was leant back in her chair, arms folded with her eyebrows raised. 'She's….Arizona's….here….'**

'**Yea, I kinda got that…' Cristina smiled.**

'**She's on her way to the Hotel…..she wants me to…..I have to meet her there…'**

**Leaning forward in her chair, the model lifted her arms. 'So what you still doing here then?' When Callie simply shook her head, Cristina stood up. Putting her hands on Callie's upper arms she got in her face. 'This is something you want. You've gone on enough about it for the last week….it's time you did something about it. She's taken a big step coming over here to meet you. So you're plans have been dashed….big deal. Get over to that Hotel and just be yourself. She may be articulate on the phone, but I bet she's a real freak in the sheets.'**

**Feeling herself relaxing Callie let out a laugh. 'Thanks Cris, you're right. No matter how spontaneous this is….it's what I want.' Leaning down she picked up her hand bag, throwing it over her shoulder. 'I better go…'**

'**Go get her tiger, and don't do anything I wouldn't do…' Callie looked at her and cocked her head to the side. 'Ok, so you're probably going to do things I wouldn't do but….you know….just, enjoy!'**

**Snorting Callie kissed her friend on the cheek then made for the door.**

'**I want details mind….' Cristina shouted after her. Callie didn't turn back. She was far too focused on what she was about to do.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**During her ride to the Hotel, Arizona found herself getting more and more worked up. The brief sinking feeling she'd felt upon hearing Callie's first reaction of her arrival had done nothing to help her nerves. She'd hardly slept a wink last night after having organised her journey once Callie had said goodnight. **

**It had been a risky move to take but like she'd told Teddy, she felt drawn. It was something she had to do. **

**It just felt like the **_**right**_** thing to do.**

**Ofcourse now she was here and Callie was on her way to meet her, she felt she might actually pass out any minute now. Never in her life had she felt this sick with excitement. **

**Not even when she went to see Sara Ramirez the other day.**

'**What brings you here then' the taxi driver spoke. 'Business or pleasure?'**

**Opening her mouth she smiled, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. 'Definitely pleasure.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**For crying out loud…' Callie shouted toward the long line of cars before her. She'd been on the road around 20 minutes now and unfortunately the motorway decided to be extra busy that Saturday.**

**Why did everyone feel the need to be on this motorway today? Didn't people realise she had a very important place to be right now? **

**Dropping her head back against the headrest, she let out a long sigh. This was crazy. Like….really crazy! She was actually on her way to meet a woman who she had known for only a week. But even so, she just knew…..she was in love with her. **

**It was hard to believe that only….what, 9 days ago….she was depressed, failing at work and stuck in a secret lesbian relationship that for years she'd tried desperately to end.**

**Just 9 days.**

**How is it that someone's life could change so much in such a short amount of time? It's true what they say, life is full of weird and wonderful surprises.**

**She had a momentary freak out in the café when Arizona had called. It had almost jeopardised her chances with the blonde and it had purely been because she'd wanted their first meeting to be….special.**

**Looking at it now she realised it would be a special meeting no matter what.**

**Although…..what if it wasn't? What if, by some small chance they met and sparks didn't fly? Talking to someone online and over the phone was a completely different scenario. There was still an element of mystery and excitement to chatting with someone through those devices.**

**What if that mystery and excitement was replaced with…..disappointment. Could it be possible they'd be sitting in the same room, an awkward silence surrounding them as they realised they had less in common then first thought?**

**Great! This is exactly what she needed to be thinking about while stuck in traffic. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. No, everything would be fine. The chemistry was already there….it was totally evident every time they talked. Heck, they'd even had sex…..verbally last night! **

**These nerves were understandable. Though this was the 2****nd**** time she'd met someone online, she was a lot older now. She understood the world a lot more. This time there would be no rushing. No jumping across states to move in with this woman.**

**Just like she'd done with Erica.**

**Erica…**

***Shit* she thought. Erica would probably wonder where she was tonight. Assuming that is, Callie was to stay at the Hotel with….ugh, Arizona…**

**Her mind began to tick. She couldn't exactly tell Erica she was driving to a 5 star Hotel to meet up with a woman she'd been chatting online with. OK, so they were broken up now, but still…..it had barely been a week.**

**Pulling her cell out of her pocket she opened her messages, deciding to send her ex a quick text. She realised she was no longer obligated to keep her partner of 7 years up to date on her every move, but she was still the woman she'd been with for **_**7 whole years**_**….**

**Causing the woman to worry more was not something she wanted to do.**

'_Hey Erica, just to tell you I'm stopping over at Cristina's tonight. Just doing a bit of catching up. See you tomorrow.'_

**Her finger hovered over the send button for a few moments. Should she put a kiss on the end of the text? It had been a while since she'd actually text her ex. Somewhere along the line, their texts had become blunt…..straight to the point and usually without that little cross of affection. She didn't want to give the blonde the wrong idea by adding one now so finally sent the message as it was.**

**A horn sounded behind her. Looking up she saw the cars in front had started moving. 'Finally!' Throwing her phone to the passenger seat she put her car in drive and continued her journey to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Ok…..Ok! This is it…' Callie said to herself, slowing the car as she neared the entrance of the Hotel. Finally reaching the drop off/pick up area she pulled on the hand break and shut off the engine. She took several steadying breaths coz in that moment she felt nothing but sick with emotion. Turning her head she looked through the doors and her breath caught in her throat. There, on the other side of those glass doors was the woman of her dreams. **

**Arizona stood with her right elbow on the reception counter, her chin resting on the knuckles of her right hand. She was tapping a credit card on the counter with her left hand while she waited for the clerk to presumably allocate her a room.**

**Though her heart was beating profusely, she couldn't seem to breath. Just when she thought she'd managed to control herself, the blonde's head slowly turned until their eyes met through the glass. A smile spread over Arizona's face and Callie found herself unconsciously smiling back. She watched as Arizona suddenly jerked back around to face the clerk who it seemed was trying to get her attention.**

**Callie wasn't sure what to do. Should she get out of the car? Go meet her inside? Yea, that would probably be….snapping out of trance she realised Arizona had took hold of her roller bag and started moving toward her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She felt like Barry White should have been playing in the background as the blonde almost swaggered closer to her. By this point she couldn't get out of the car fast enough.**

**Roughly grasping the handle, she pushed open the door and stumbled out of the car…..gracefully of course. Slamming the door shut she wiped her sweaty palms over the fabric on her hips. *This is it…..don't mess it up…* she thought. As Arizona pushed open the glass door that separated them she found herself taking a few steps forward. **

**She wanted to say something but her heart….it felt like it was right there in her mouth beating harder than she'd ever known. Lucky for her Arizona spoke first.**

'**Hey..' Arizona grinned.**

***My god…..that smile…..those dimples, those…..eyes…* Callie literally got lost in everything about this woman…..until she realised Arizona had raised both her eyebrows. 'Ugh…sorry' she laughed. 'I mean, hey…' The chuckle that left Arizona's mouth sent shockwaves all around Callie's body. **

**After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Callie moved forward, opening her arms in invitation to the blonde. Arizona readily accepted, sinking into the Latina's embrace. If it were possible for sparks to erupt from their bodies you better believe there would have been. The Latina couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be within this woman's arms.**

**The feeling was more than mutual for Arizona. She held on to Callie as though her life depended on it. Though she seemed calm and collected on the outside….inside she was an absolute mess. Eventually they pulled back, Callie planting a chaste kiss on the blondes cheek before pulling completely away. They smiled at one another shyly, Callie swaying a little from side to side. **

'**So…' Arizona giggled.**

**Coming out of her almost dreamlike trance, Callie visibly shook her head. 'Oh, ugh…here…' she said, reaching for Arizona's bag. 'I'll chuck this in the trunk and we can go get that pizza…'**

'**Awesome…' the blonde smiled. Handing over her bag, Arizona watched as the Latina took the case around to the back of the car. Her eye's took in everything about the other woman. *Wow* was all she could think of. Callie was…..stunning. Breathtakingly so.**

**When she'd turned and spotted Callie outside the Hotel watching her, she felt her body shudder with exhilaration. This was it she'd thought. The woman she felt so strongly for was right there on the other side of those doors. The smile Callie had given her had told her in that instant that coming here was not a mistake.**

**Hearing the trunk slam into place she watched Callie move back around the car and open the passenger side door. 'After you Arizona…' the Latina smiled.**

'**Charmer…' Arizona replied moving toward the door. She let her fingers trail along the Latina's stomach as she passed.**

**It took everything Callie had to not gasp at that simple gesture. The skin beneath where Arizona had ran her fingers tingled as though she'd received an electric shock. **

***Calm down, you're gonna make a fool of yourself! Be…..cool* she told herself.**

**Once the blonde was seated Callie closed the door and made her way around the front of the car. She glanced through the windscreen and felt her heart leap yet again when she found Arizona watching her every move. Opening her own door she climbed in, trying her best to keep her eyes off the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen on her right. Door shut, she finally gave into temptation and looked at the blonde. 'I'm so glad you're here.'**

**Flashing a dimpled grin, Arizona brought a hand to rest on the Latina's lap. 'Me too Calliope…'**

**After a few moments the blondes hand still rested on her mid thigh so Callie pushed herself to just go with it and start up the car. If Arizona was planning on keeping her hand there for a while this was going to be a very long and frustrating drive. 'S-so pizza?' she asked.**

'**Sounds perfect…'**

**Nodding, Callie started the engine. 'Ok, good. We should….yea, let's go….'**

**The journey to the pizza place was like torture for Callie. She could feel Arizona's eye's on her for the entire trip and she was getting so frustrated that she couldn't look back. At some point during their small talk of Arizona's flight over here, Callie had moved her hand to entwine her fingers with the one's on her thigh. No words could describe how incredible it felt to hold Arizona's soft hand in her own.**

**Arriving at a corer store they went to pick up some Bud Light for the blonde and some Sangrias for Callie. The pizza place was in walking distance so hand in hand they strolled over.**

**While Callie was paying for the pizza, Arizona busied herself in getting a few bottles of water. She needed a few moments to compose her nerves. Ofcourse her nerves made themselves known as not only did she drop the water bottles twice, but she also bumped into an old man while walking but looking over her shoulder at Callie. After apologising profusely to the man, she walked back over to the Latina, cursing herself internally.**

**Something needed to be done to relax them…..something that would steady the first meeting nerves.**

**Items bought they made their way back to the car. After helping Arizona in, Callie slowly made her way around the back of the car. A few extra seconds were needed to compose her herself. Seeing Arizona dropping water bottles and bump into old men had been the cutest thing she'd ever seen and it showed her Arizona was, well, that she was either very clumsy or that she was just as nervous as she herself was. **

**She liked to think it was the latter. **

**Getting in her side of the car, she shut the door. Leaning over slightly she went to fix the centre console but was momentarily startled when Arizona's hand came up and cupped her cheek. Turning to look back up at the blonde she was just in time to see her lean in before feeling their lips connect.**

**Fireworks…..**

**The kiss was like freakin' fireworks and after a few seconds of surprise, Callie relaxed and kissed the blonde with everything she had. Their lips moved tenderly over each other until Callie felt Arizona's tongue peak out and stroke her top lip. The Latina didn't need to be asked twice and willingly opened her lips.**

**The feel and taste of this woman was un-freakin' believable. She couldn't get enough. **

**The kiss went on for several minutes until Arizona pulled back slightly. She grinned as she looked back at Callie who had her eyes closed, her mouth slightly ajar as she panted softly. 'I told you I'd give you the greatest kiss of your life…'**

**Lazily opening her eye's Callie slowly began to smile. 'I never doubted it for a second.'**

**After a few loving pecks on the lips, Callie started the journey back to the Hotel. The kiss had certainly gotten rid of the nerves, but those nerves had now been replaced by sexual frustration.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When they made their way into Arizona's Hotel room, both sets of eye's immediately strayed to the bed. The large double bed.**

**Oh boy, this was going to be interesting. **

'**Wow, it's not often I enter a 5 star room….or ever actually. At least not in Seattle.' She moved into the room, her eye's taking in what it had to offer but her mind was concentrating on only one thing. Or one person that should be.**

'**I've been in a few over the years….never shared one with a woman as beautiful as you though.'**

**Callie laughed a little and glanced back at the blonde. For a second she couldn't help but think about the amount of times Arizona had been in Hotel rooms with **_**other**_** girls.**

**Yuck! She really didn't want be thinking about that right now. This was in the here and now. She was going to be more than just some wham bam thank you Mam to Arizona.**

**She hoped…**

**They were stood on opposite sides of the room. Arizona swung her body slowly from side to side while Callie pretended to look out of the window.**

***Great, back to the nerves…* the blonde thought. **

**All she wanted to do right now was take the Latina in her arms and kiss the lips off her. She took a few steps forward. *Come on, that's it….baby steps. Go get her. God sake you made her orgasm over the phone last night, hugging her should be the easiest thing in the world right now***

**Callie heard the blondes approaching footsteps. Every hair on her body stood on end. She turned around just as Arizona reached her. When she felt hands slide up her arms, she let out a long breath before lowering her body into the other woman's. Their lips met once again…**

**Callie felt her heart was actually going to explode in her chest. The way Arizona brought a hand up to her head, pulling her impossibly closer gave Callie the biggest rush of her life. Her skin was on fire. Their bodies moulded together and hands caresses clothed skin as their lips continued the slow dance.**

**The minutes went by and still they stood by the window, exploring one another's mouths for the first time.**

**Well, the second time really, but….you know….**

**Callie's hands tangled in blonde locks, fingers threading and pulling at messy curls. Just before Arizona was about to push the Latina up against the wall, Callie slowly pulled back. 'We should….we should stop….' she panted.**

'**Wh-why?' Arizona asked, attempting to push her mouth back onto the soft lips in front of her.**

**Callie let out a throaty laugh and succumbed momentarily to the blondes eagerness. She wanted this. She reallllly wanted this. The throbbing between her legs proved it, but she didn't want to just jump straight into bed with Arizona. She wanted to talk to her….have an actual conversation in the flesh. Fighting against the pull of her rocketing libido she pulled back, grinning at the pout on the blondes face. 'You have no idea how much I want this….really….but I think we should take it slow. Plus, the pizza's getting cold.'**

**Arizona's eyes flickered between Callie's eyes and lips as she not so much heard but watched Callie speaking. The pictures and webcam conversations had not done this woman justice. She was insanely hot. How the hell had she managed to attract such a beautiful woman? And more importantly, how was she meant to control the urge to just rip her clothes right off? Well actually she could think of a reason. 200 reasons to be exact. **

**Sighing she pulled back herself, but kept her hands gripped on the Latina's hips. 'This is technically as far as I can go anyway.' She didn't miss the shadow of disappointment cross the Latina's face.'**

'**Oh yea, the bet….with Teddy' Callie replied while Arizona nodded. 'Well maybe that's a good thing. I mean it's like a goal for you.'**

'**A very long and frustrating goal.'**

'**Preaching to the choir here….;**

**Bringing her hands up Arizona wrapped her hands loosely behind Callie's neck. Her finger tips brushed lightly over the skin beneath. A satisfied groan sounded in Callie's throat. A sound that caused all sorts of responses from Arizona's body. **

**She needed a distraction….and fast.**

'**How about I turn my laptop on, play some music and we can enjoy some pizza and drinks?'**

'**Sounds great to me' Callie smiled.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Half an hour later, the musical soundtrack to Even Angels will Fall was playing quietly in the background as Callie and Arizona browsed a few websites on the blonde's laptop. They'd been looking at the many photo's Arizona had on her hard drive of herself in various countries. She really had been all over the world and Callie found herself in awe of how incredible the perks of being a flight attendant could be.**

**That is of course when you look at it from a single persons point of view. **

**They sat so close to one another while they browsed the Jessara board and facebook.**

'**You think I should sign into Skype? Teddy reckoned me coming here was crazy.'**

**Callie shook her head. 'Not crazy. I happen to think it was….fantastically romantic….'**

'**Romantic huh? You haven't seen anything yet Calliope.'**

**A few kisses later, the blonde logged onto Skype and as she assumed her friend was online. She barely had time to click on Teddy's name when the laptop beeped and Teddy had beaten her to it.**

'_So did she tell you to get lost?'_

**Both girls laughed and Callie nudged her shoulder into the blondes. 'You didn't think I'd tell you to get lost did you?'**

'**Well, it was always an option….'**

'**Never 'Zona!'**

'_Hello?' _**Teddy typed.**

'**Impatient isn't she' Callie laughed.**

'**You have no idea.'**

'_Why don't you see for yourself…' _**Arizona typed. **

**Clicking on the webcam link, she sent an invitation to her friend. Within seconds Teddy's face was gracing the laptop screen. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' Teddy spoke, taking in the 2 hugging forms on her PC.**

'**I would never tell Arizona to get lost' Callie told her, squeezing the blondes shoulder.**

'**Ah god, you guys look so cute together I think I might puke.' she laughed. 'Hang on, Addys on….she'll want to see this!'**

'**Oh boy…' Arizona said, resting her hand on Callie's thigh.**

**A few moments later Addison's face also appeared on the screen. They watched as the redheads eyes shot open. 'You are kidding me!' Addison almost shouted.**

**The other 3 women shook their heads amused. 'We kid you not' Callie smiled.**

'**Oh my god…..how, when, where?'**

'**I'll let Arizona explain all those questions, you know….seeing as she ambushed me.'**

**Arizona bit her lip as she grinned at Callie and then to the screen. 'She's right, I totally did. We were talking on the phone last night and….' she paused, remembering exactly what it was that happened last night. A blush crept onto her cheeks which was soon matched on Callie's face.**

'**What she fails to mention Addy is that they fucked on the phone last night.'**

'**Oh my god, Teddy!' Arizona exclaimed, burying her head in Callie's shoulder.**

**The Latina covered her face with her free hand. 'You told her…?' she whispered.**

'**Well, not in detail….just….' came Arizona's muffled response.**

'**You had phone sex? Calliope Torres!' Addison laughed. 'My god, Arizona, what have you done to my friend? A week of talking to you and she's a whole new person.'**

'**Yea, but a good new person….' Callie added.**

'**Definitely! I've never seen you this happy.' Addison agreed.**

'**Technically Blondie, you owe me $200.…cash only thanks!'**

'**No way Teds….it's not the same!'**

'**I'm inclined to side with Arizona here Teds' Addison spoke. 'I mean technically she didn't have sex….she just masturbated.'**

'**Omghdhtnod' came a muffled response from Arizona as she once again sunk her face deep into Callie's neck.**

'**Hmm….Ok, whatever, but there's no way Arizona's leaving that Hotel room tomorrow without Callie giving it to her before the nights through.'**

'**I'm inclined to side with Teddy this time' Addison smiled, leaning back in her chair.**

**Callie laughed while she caressed Arizona's upper arm. 'We're adults guys, not kids! We are capable of controlling ourselves.'**

**The blonde nodded her head in agreement against Callie.**

'**Why Teddy, I do believe we're embarrassed the woman!'**

'**No way' Teddy sighed. 'The only time Arizona gets shy is when she's in love with some…..' She cut off realising she may have just revealed something that wasn't hers to reveal.**

**Arizona finally lifted her head but didn't know where to look. She avoided Callie's curious and hopeful face and chose to stare daggers at her friend over the webcam. 'I'm not embarrassed, I'm just cringing at you discussing my sex life…..or lack of, I should say.'**

**The glare she received on screen was enough to shut Teddy up. 'Ok, fine…..so, what do the 2 of you have planned today?'**

**Finally looking at Callie, Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I think today is more about getting to know each other…..in person.'**

'**So, having sex?' Teddy remarked while Addison laughed.**

'**No, that 200 bucks is mine Teddy and I too only take cash!' She said with determination but in reality she wasn't fooling anyone.**

'**So Addison?' Teddy started. 'Arizona has known Callie a week and I've known you for….a lot longer. What's a girl gotta do to get you out here?'**

'**The distance is somewhat different…' Arizona piped in.**

'**And actually, surely you've flown to England before?' Callie asked. 'Why not see her on her home turf?'**

'**Well, umm…' Teddy was visibly quite shy and Arizona quite enjoyed seeing her squirm for a change. 'We've never touched down in her part of England….we only fly to London. Plus….I know Missouri better, I'd show you a really good time here…'**

**Addison got closer to the screen. 'I bet you would.'**

'**Come on Addy, you tease. We'd get you on a flight over here cheap if not for free. You could even stay with me…'**

**Callie and Arizona snorted as Teddy winked down the camera.**

'**Yea, I bet you would. In your bed too no doubt….' Addison said with a raised eyebrow.**

'**Well I never said anything about sleeping arrangements but if you must….'**

**While Addison and Teddy continued to discuss how the redheads trip would go, Callie turned to Arizona and nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck. 'I don't think I could have waited over a year to meet you. A weeks been bad enough.'**

**The blonde shivered slightly as Callie's warm breath flowed over her neck and shoulders. She turned her head, her face only inches from the Latina's. 'I completely agree Calliope.'**

**Forgetting where they were, the distance closed and their lips locked. It wasn't rushed or rough….just slow and tender. Callie got lost in all things Arizona. Her taste….her smell….her touch.**

'**Alright, it's like watching porn online but I didn't have to pay…'**

**Yea…..the moment was lost.**

**They looked back at the screen where Teddy had her hands behind her head, watching the screen with a smirk while Addison had her head on the side making awwww noises.**

'**Ok, show's over…' Callie told them.**

'**Did you guys hear what Addison just said?'**

'**Umm….'**

'**Take that as a no…' Teddy replied. 'She just agreed to come out here!'**

'**Really?' Callie asked. 'Addy that's brilliant! When?' She was almost as excited as Teddy to hear the news. She'd been friends with the redhead for so long and she'd really kept her chin up during some low times. She couldn't wait to meet that English lassy!**

'**Well, I guess I could use up some holiday dates. I'm guessing I'd need to be there for….'**

'**Ohh, at least a fortnight…' Teddy cut in eagerly.**

'**Right. I haven't used any this year so I'll have more than enough.'**

**Teddy clapped her hands together. 'Oh my god, I'm totally psyched! I've been begging you for months now!'**

'**As have I…' Callie put in.**

'**Yea well, if Arizona can be that impulsive then I can too! So, where exactly am I going to fly too? Coz we've got Callie in Seattle and you guys in Missouri….'**

'**No reason why you cant come to both' Teddy told her. **

'**Yea, I can always fly Calliope over to Missouri when you're with us…' the blonde added.**

'**I'd love to come to Missouri' Callie smiled.**

'**I hope you'll get used to it' Arizona whispered back.**

'**Uh oh, they're gona do it again…'**

**Callie and Arizona rolled their eyes while Addison put her hands together and smiled. 'You 2 look so cute together.'**

**Leaning closer into the Latina, Arizona blushed. 'I think so too.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Closing the boot of her car, Erica took hold of the trolley and made her way back over to the supermarket. Wheeling the trolley back to where it should be she turned and headed back to her car. It was a lovely sunny day and had her life been like it was a week or so ago, she would have probably headed down to the coast for a few hours. She and Callie often did that whenever they both had a day off.**

**Ofcourse, now that the 2 of them were no longer together, who knows if that would ever happen again. Sure the Latina said she still wanted to be friends, but would that really happen? How often does that happen with ex partners? Maybe to start with, but what about when one of them started dating someone else?**

**There'd be resentment…..jealousy.**

**Especially if one of them was still in love with the one that was moving on. No matter what Callie had said though, Erica still believed there was hope for them. While Callie was still living with her….as long as she wasn't interested in dating someone else…..there was a chance.**

**Continuing her walk to the car, a well dressed woman caught her eye. She detoured over to the left, toward the woman loading her boot. 'Hey…'**

**Turning the other woman's eyes went wide. Luckily she had her sunglasses on. 'Oh, hey Erica' Cristina smiled.**

***Shit, this cant be good….***

'**How's things?' the blonde asked.**

'**Oh, alright thanks, just stocking up the fridge…' she replied, clinking the 2 bottles of tequila that she held in her hands together.**

'**Yea….same, although mine is mostly food' Erica replied with a slightly awkward chuckle. 'What you up to today then?'**

'**Oh, umm….not a lot. Nice lazy afternoon then probably hit the town. Lots of men out there to buy me drinks.'**

**Erica's smile turned into a frown. 'Oh, are you…..have you seen Callie?'**

***Shit shit….what the hell did Casanova tell her, if anything?***

'**Ugh, yea we had brunch earlier….'**

'**Right.' Erica stood looking curiously at the seemingly nervous model. 'Do you know where she is now?'**

**There was a few moments of silence before Cristina turned back to her car, trying to hide her face. 'Ugh, yea, she said she was going into town for a bit….and, yea….'**

***Shit…this is why you're a model and NOT an actress!***

**It was clear to Erica that the model had no idea where Callie was nor was the Latina going to be staying with her tonight.**

**Callie was lying to her…**

**Question was….why? Was it because she didn't want to stay in the same house as her? Had it already become awkward for her….or…had she found someone else?**

**Had she…had she cheated on her?**

**With a heavy heart she began to back away. She could feel tears threatening to appear in her eye's and she didn't quite like the idea of crying in front of Callie's friend. 'Ok, umm….I better get going before the freezer stuff starts to melt.'**

**Turning back around, Cristina put on her best fake smile. 'Yea, this heat will melt that stuff ultra fast. See you later Erica.'**

'**Yea, bye Cristina.'**

**As the blonde turned to walk away, Cristina hit her head with the palm of her hand. *When the fuck did I walk on to the set of the L Word?***

****


	18. It's so Fizzy

_Thank you once again for the awesome feedback! I'm glad you like the group Skype parts. I'll be sure to include some more of those in the future… ;) This chapter is a bit shorter but hopefully you'll enjoy what it includes! Got most of the next chapter draft written so ill get that up in the next few days! Hope you like this chapter, I'm rusty in this department…._

_**Previously….**_

_**With a heavy heart she began to back away. She could feel tears threatening to appear in her eye's and she didn't quite like the idea of crying in front of Callie's friend. 'Ok, umm….I better get going before the freezer stuff starts to melt.'**_

_**Turning back around, Cristina put on her best fake smile. 'Yea, this heat will melt that stuff ultra fast. See you later Erica.'**_

_'**Yea, bye Cristina.'**_

_**As the blonde turned to walk away, Cristina hit her head with the palm of her hand. *When the fuck did I walk on to the set of the L Word?***_

**Chapter 18**

**Tucking her case away in the large wardrobe, Arizona shut the door and went back over to the bed. She'd showered quickly and put her pyjama's on….even though it was barely 5pm. Both she and Callie thought it was a good idea to slip into something more comfortable, seeing as they were just lounging around the Hotel room all day.**

**Callie was in the bathroom now, showering and changing into her own pyjama's. She'd insisted on popping to the store along the road to find something to sleep in, although Arizona had made it perfectly clear she didn't mind if Callie had had to walk around in a bra and knickers. **

**The last few hours to Arizona had been incredible. Though the nerves were still there at times, she felt perfectly comfortable with the Latina. They'd spoke to their friends on skype for over and hour before disconnecting and taking some time to get to know one another more.**

**Though it had come out accidentally, Teddy had a point earlier. The only time Arizona felt this shy was when she really liked someone. Like….head over heels in love with someone type like. It was far too soon for Arizona to tell Callie that ofcourse, but she knew in her heart that Callie meant so much more to her than any girl, including Joanne, had ever meant before. There was just 1 thing that put a downer on this promising relationship….**

**Erica!**

**The ex girlfriend who it seemed wasn't planning on leaving Callie's life any time soon. It was around 2:30 when Callie's best friend had called them in a slight panic. She'd apparently bumped into Erica at the supermarket and may have said something she shouldn't have.**

**Ofcourse when Callie had explained to Cristina and Arizona that she'd told her ex she was supposedly with Cristina for the rest of the day and night, that's when they all realised Erica would have realised Callie was lying.**

**The Latina had panicked initially. She didn't want to be seen as a liar because she would never lie to hurt Erica….never in her life. But sometimes white lies are needed to prevent upset.**

**What Callie didn't realise was acting like this about Erica was actually hurting Arizona. The blonde completely understood the situation, of course she did….but at the same time all she wanted to do was have an open and honest relationship with some she could love and trust. She was done with messing around and one night stands. This trip to Seattle she hoped would be the start of many.**

**Thankfully for Arizona, Callie had calmed herself and decided to deal with any upset tomorrow. The Latina had assured her that tonight was their night, and nothing would ruin their first night together.**

**The door to the bathroom opened and Callie wandered out, dressed in some pink and purple pyjama bottoms and a purple strap top. Meanwhile, sitting on the bed, Arizona swallowed back a rather large lump.**

**Yea, Callie…..dressed in bed wear….yea….**

**Sharing a simple smile with the Latina, Arizona forced herself to look down at the laptop screen, though it wasn't for long as her eyes continued to dart up and watch as Callie moved around the room. She thought she was pretty covert about her quick peeks until…**

'**See something you like?'**

**This time her head darted up along with her eyes. The smirk Callie threw at her showed she'd been busted. 'I think likes a bit of an understatement to be honest…' Arizona told her, grinning to herself when Callie bit her bottom lip shyly.**

**Dumping her clothes on a chair, Callie made her way over to the bed. 'I still can't believe you brought those pyjama boxer shorts…' she said through pursed lips.**

'**I had to. I know how much you love LSU!'**

'**Mhmm.' **

**In truth Callie didn't mind Arizona wearing those shorts. Not even in the slightest if it meant showing as much leg as she currently was. God knows how she was going to be able to look at anything else all night.**

'**Fancy flicking on some TV?' Arizona asked.**

'**Sure…'**

**They spent the next hour flicking through some channels before stopping on reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That show never got old in Callie's eyes.**

**It hadn't taken the Latina's hand long to find its way to Arizona's knee. The feel of the blondes smooth legs felt….just…..beyond mind-blowing beneath her palm. Her heart thumped as she tried her best to control herself from getting too frisky.**

**Arizona in the mean time wasn't sure if she was in heaven or hell. Having Callie caress her naked flesh felt unbelievable. It sent jolts of pleasure to her core, which it wasn't hard to assume was becoming increasingly excited. But then there was the whole taking it slow, keeping $200 in her bank account and of course not painting herself as easy which she was pretty sure she'd told Callie just the other day.**

**So here she was stuck in limbo, slowly being driven insane by the Latina's teasing touch. Callie let out a laugh which startled the blonde. She joined in the laughter, though she had no idea what she was laughing at. Her mind had been else where from the minute Callie had touched her.**

**Callie continued to laugh and her hand slipped further down the blonde's inside thigh which caused Arizona to breath in sharply. The Latina's hand quickly moved back up. She looked around at the blonde and shyly offered a smile.**

**This woman was just too cute for words Arizona thought. All she wanted to do was grab Callie's hand, pull it in between her legs and let her fu….**

'**Arizona?'**

'**Huh?'**

**Callie laughed and squeezed her knee. 'I said do you want another drink?'**

'**Ohh umm….yea, a nice cold drink would be good thanks!'**

**Chuckling Callie leant over the bed, retrieving an ice cold bud light from the trashcan. Earlier that afternoon Arizona had let Callie in on a flight attendants trick. They'd get a trashcan, fill it with ice and store the drinks in it. Luckily this Hotel supplied ice machines in every corridor.**

**Eagerly accepting the can, Arizona popped the can open and took several long refreshing gulps. Letting out a satisfied gasp of air she saw the Latina looking at her with a grin. 'It's good stuff…' she told her.**

'**So I see….'**

**A loud burp escaped the blondes lips. 'Ooops' she giggled. 'Pardon me.'**

'**Now that's what I call a burp.'**

'**It's so fizzy' Arizona replied, trying to hide her blushing face.**

'**Don't be shy…' Callie told her. 'It was actually quite sexy' she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. That earned her a swat across the arm from the blonde.**

**They went back to watching the T.V. for a while. When Buffy reruns finished, they changed over to a chilled out music channel. Arizona lay on her side looking at the Latina who lay on her back. The blondes head was propped up by her right arm as her left ran softly over Callie's covered stomach. While the music played they talked on and off, taking time to just stare at one another.**

**There heads were just inches apart and when the pull became to strong, Arizona leaned in and captured Callie's lips. It was just a slow, loving tango which soon turned into something more passionate. Callie leaned on to her side a bit more, effectively pushing the blonde further onto her back. Her right hand came up to rub along Arizona's left side. The toned stomach felt amazing beneath Callie's hand and it made her yearn to feel her actual skin. She broke the kiss, lowering her mouth to trail wet kisses down Arizona's chin and neck.**

**When Callie nuzzled into her neck, the throbbing between Arizona's legs became excruciatingly obvious to the blonde. The response Callie's lips provoked on her body almost took her breath away. She wanted this woman so bad.**

**More than that…..she needed her so bad!**

**Fuck the bet, fuck the money and the fact it was their first meeting…..there was no way she could sleep in this room tonight and control herself. When Callie's teeth bit softly into her pulse point she gasped.**

**Yea….not a chance in hell….**

**Running her hands up Callie's sides she felt the Latina's hot breath increase and she shivered at the sensation.**

**Bringing her head out from the crook of Arizona's neck, Callie looked down into crystal blue eye's. Her heart was pounding with want for this woman. From the look on Arizona's face, she could tell her heart wasn't alone.**

'**Calliope….I, I want you…' Arizona's raspy voice spoke.**

**Callie almost chocked on her own tongue at the blonde's words. Was this real? Was Arizona really here telling Callie she wanted her? 'A-are you sure?' Arizona nodded and stared back at her with such intensity she thought she might actually burst with glee. Leaning down she recaptured her lips, her tongue forcing its way into Arizona's mouth. **

**The blonde's fingers trailed down her body until she was gripping the bottom of Callie's top. Slowly she trailed the tank top higher up the Latina's body.**

**All thought left Callie's mind in that moment. Arizona frickin' Robbins, the woman who'd been a stranger to her only 8 days earlier was starting to undress her. The blonde was only the 2nd**** person in her entire life to be this intimate with her. She felt nervous, slightly…..but the tingle she felt washing through her veins totally out weighed the nerves. She lifted her body, allowing Arizona to rid her of the needless garment. Goosebumps spread over every inch of her skin as she watched Arizona drink in her body.**

'**You are so beautiful Calliope…' Arizona breathed as her fingers moved to the clasp of the Latina's bra. Receiving a gentle nod, Arizona made easy work of the bra, her eyes watching hungrily as full breasts came into view. Her breath hitched while her tongue peaked out, wetting her extremely dry lips. Bra thrown over the side of the bed, her hands lay on Callie's sides, slowly inching their way towards the breasts hanging teasingly above her. 'God Calliope, I just want to….' She reached her breasts, taking each in her hands and firmly squeezing them together.**

**This time it was Callie's breath that hitched. Having Arizona touching her like this…..my god, it was just…..heaven!**

**Within minutes they were both lying completely naked on the bed. Callie had resumed her position above the blonde, her right leg nestled between milky thighs. They kissed softly, tongues dancing in and out of one another's mouths. Callie had never felt a surge of sexual need this strong before. She could feel her arousal soaking the top of her thighs….or was that Arizona's arousal she could feel pressing into her thigh. Either way it felt incredible.**

**She took her hand from the blondes hip, sliding it slowly over the toned skin of her stomach to the soft mounds on her chest. Hips began to teasingly gyrate into one another. The feeling it evoked on Arizona's core caused a surge of desire to flow through her and before Callie knew what hit her she was being flipped over by the energetic blonde.**

**The Latina didn't know if she were more stunned to have been flipped by the smaller woman, or if it just increased her arousal.**

**Yea, defiantly the latter!**

**Arizona dipped her head, capturing Callie's lips in a hungry embrace. Her hips thrust a little more firmly into Callie's and this time her soaked centre connected with Callie's thigh. She pulled out of the kiss. 'Oh fuck….' she gasped.**

**Callie grabbed onto the back of the blondes neck, holding her in place as her eyes took in the aroused gaze staring back at her. 'I….I can't breath when you l-look at me like that…' Callie confessed.**

**Arizona felt like she was going to explode. Their writhing bodies moved together in perfect synchronicity for several moments, their eyes never breaking contact. 'I want to taste you….' Arizona whispered. After receiving another gentle nod she captured Callie's lips briefly before making her way down her body. She left open mouthed kisses down Callie's body, stopping to bite and suck at the voluptuous nipples in her path.**

**Eventually she nestled herself between her legs. She could smell the other woman's arousal aswell as see exactly how turned on she way. She wasted no time in lowering her head, running her tongue along the crease between leg and centre. When Callie's hips began to lift off the bed, she lay her hands atop her hips, keeping her locked down. **

**She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to taste this woman.**

**Without mercy she dove her tongue as deep as she could through Callie's soaked lips, thrashing it inside her entrance.**

'**Ughhhh, oh god! Arizonaaaa' Callie groaned, her hips thrusting hard onto the blondes mouth. It felt like Arizona's tongue was everywhere. Her hand shot down to tangle in blonde curls where she kept a firm hold, riding herself on Arizona's tongue.**

**When the blonde replaced her tongue with 2 fingers and her lips locked onto the throbbing clit, it took merely seconds for Callie's body to tense up as she screamed her release. Callie continued to twitch as Arizona lapped up every bit of the Latina's arousal.**

**Eventually Arizona made her way back up the Latina's spent body. She captured her lips, sharing Callie's taste that still resided in and around her mouth. Her own climax was on the brink of making an appearance.**

**Callie took hold of the blondes face. 'Wow…..I've never…..I never knew it could be like this…' she confessed, her mouth opening and closing in awe. There really were no words to describe what Arizona had just given her.**

'**There's so much more where that came from Calliope.' She pushed against the Latina's hold, rubbing her nose over Callie's. 'You are so beautiful….and you taste….just, wow!'**

**Chuckling, Callie began to push Arizona over until she once again lay on top. 'My turn….I'm going to have to up my game, prove myself to you and everything.'**

'**Believe me Calliope, this won't take long.'**

**Keeping her face hovering above the blondes she moved her hand between their bodies. Upon feeling the sea of wetness between Arizona's legs she gasped and lowered her head into the crook of the blondes neck. She could feel her own centre beginning to tingle once again. Sinking her fingers between the blondes walls a growl bubbled up from her throat. It had been so long since she'd felt something this stimulating.**

**She lifted her head, looking down into the darkened blue eyes. 'I want to see your face when you come…'**

**The gasps and thrust's she received encouraged her to delve her fingers deeper into the blondes core. With every stroke she slid back out, making sure to brush firmly against the swollen clit. She could feel Arizona's walls twitching around her digits.**

'**Ugh, Calliope, fuck I'm soooo, ohhhhh….'**

**The sound of Arizona's loud gasps made Callie's 2****nd**** orgasm inch closer still. She moved her body in time with the blondes thrusts, grinding her soaked centre down, squeezing the muscled thigh between her legs. Both bodies were on fire as they tensed and plunged harder against each other.**

**Like Arizona had told her, it didn't take long for the blonde to scream out her release. A second orgasm rocked through Callie's body at the same time as she continued to slide her fingers easily inside Arizona hot contracting walls.**

**The air around them was so thick, it took several moments for them to regain their breath. Their bodies clung together, completely exhausted from their much needed sex escapade. It was a few minutes later when Callie lifted her head, her tired eyes surveying the sight before her.**

**Arizona lay with her eye's closed and the sleaziest of dimpled grins she'd ever seen in her life. The Latina's body bopped up and down on top of the blondes as she began to giggle. That only caused the grin to get wider on Arizona's face.**

'**Calliope…'**

'**Yes, gorgeous?'**

'**Did you….' she opened her eye's, only to wiggle her eyebrows. 'Come….again?'**

**Callie bit her bottom lip. 'Umm, well….it's been a long time. The sight of you and then those yells…..yea….' she looked at Arizona's grin. 'I did.'**

'**Awesome….2-1 to LSU!'**

**Callie snorted with laughter, causing her to bounce that little bit more. 'Who said I was done.' And with that she began to slide down the blondes body.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. I got an email, from my Mom

_Hehe, hey guys! So, what do we think? Is Arizona a slutbag for not holding on for another 3 weeks? I'm glad I've changed your mind on the situation shortiepurk lol! Morning after now, will there be any regrets? And its been a few days since Callie left that latter with her parents…hmmm! Have a good weekend you lot!x_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously…**_

'_**Calliope…'**_

'_**Yes, gorgeous?'**_

'_**Did you….' she opened her eye's, only to wiggle her eyebrows. 'Come….again?'**_

_**Callie bit her bottom lip. 'Umm, well….it's been a long time. The sight of you and those yells…..yea….' she looked at Arizona's grin. 'I did.'**_

'_**Awesome….2-1 to LSU!'**_

_**Callie snorted with laughter, causing her to bounce that little bit more. 'Who said I was done.' And with that she began to slide down the blondes body.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 19**

**As consciousness crept up on her, Callie was vaguely aware that there was someone wrapped in her arms. She could feel her breasts pushed tightly against naked flesh….a backside sticking into her nether regions and her arms wrapped around the body of….**

***Please don't let me open my eye's to find I'm dreaming…***

**Tentatively she lifted her right eye lid. She was slightly confused when all she saw were blonde….messy….curls. She closed her eye again, a wide smile gracing her lips. She pushed forward, nuzzling into the blonde's hair and breathing in Arizona's unique smell.**

**What - a - night!**

**That was all that flowed through the Latina's mind in that moment. It was the first time she'd ever made love for hours on end. It felt….incredible. Sure she was sore, but it was a good kind of sore. She never understood how people in the movies ever had the stamina to go for so long, but when you're with someone who you truly, truly want to be with, it was easy. Everything happened just so…..easily.**

**She now felt completely confident in her assumption that Arizona had super magic powers. The things she had done to her….whew…. 'Magic…' she whispered aloud.**

'**Huh?'**

***Oh crap* Callie thought. 'Ugh….I didn't realise you were awake' she let out a nervous laugh. 'I was just thinking to myself that you possess magic powers. You've kinda had this hold over me since we started talking and after last night, it just makes my assumption seem all that more valid.'**

**Twisting her head and upper body around to gaze at Callie, Arizona grinned sleepily at her. 'I don't think I'm the only one Calliope. I believe you've got magic in your fingertips.'**

'**Really? These finger tips…' she asked, trailing the fingers of her right hand over the blondes stomach teasingly….swirling them up to and around her breasts.**

'**The very ones. Look, I've got goosebumps…' she told her, lifting an arm up out from beneath the duvet.**

**The Latina laughed and leaned in to place a few simple kisses on Arizona's lips. 'Good morning…'**

'**Good morning Calliope.'**

'**Last night was….amazing. I think I lost count of how many times I….you know…' She took her bottom lip between her teeth.**

**Arizona let out a chuckle. 'I think last night definitely made up for the 11 months of abstinence. I should be feeling annoyed at myself for having lost the bet with Teddy but….I'm not, at all. It was totally worth it.'**

'**I'll say.' Callie ran her fingers over the blondes stomach, down to her hip bone, a place she decided last night was one of her favourite places on Arizona's body. 'Thank you Arizona. You've changed my life so much. You've opened my eyes, my ears and my heart….'**

**A cheeky grin graced the blondes lips. 'And also kinda….your legs….' she added.**

**Laughing, the Latina trailed her hand back up to Arizona's left breast, squeezing it slightly. 'I'm trying to be serious here and you're being dirty.'**

'**Well excuse me but I am lying naked in bed with a very beautiful and also very naked woman.'**

'**Hmm, OK, I forgive you.' She leant down, kissing along Arizona's neck and chin.**

'**I feel the same though Calliope. You're the woman I hoped to be able to find. I never thought it would happen. I never thought I'd find a woman who I could fall so hopelessly….' she paused.**

**Ok, it was far too soon so be declaring her level of admiration to the Latina. They had only been together 1 night.**

'**It's OK, Zona. There's no need for that talk yet. I mean, we dont want to rush things.'**

'**Right, you're right, we don't need to…..why are you looking at me like that?'**

'**You just told me I was right….'**

**The blonde made an 'o' shape with her lips as she pretended to be thinking. 'Hmm, nope, you must have misunderstood me. I would never say that…'**

**Moving her hand down to the blonde's side Callie began to tickle her….causing Arizona to attempt to wriggle out of her grip.**

'**No, please…I'm ticklish….please, Callie….' The angelic chuckle that met Callie's ears made her continue her ministrations all the more. 'Calliopeeeeee' the blonde continued to giggle. 'I'll do anything, please!'**

'**Anything?'**

'**Yes, anything…..just stoppppp!'**

**Ceasing her antics, she pushed herself further on top of the smaller woman, who was currently wiping away giggle tears. 'Ok…' Callie started, pressing her hips into Arizona's. 'Bringing her lips only centimetres from the blondes she whispered. 'Time for you to open **_**your**_** legs….'**

**And with a grin, the blonde eagerly complied.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Hey 'Zona, do you mind if I check my emails?'**

**Leaning her head around the doorframe, the blonde mumbled a response while continuing to brush her teeth.**

'**I'll take that as a yes…' Callie laughed. **

**Spitting out the foamy paste, Arizona replied. 'Ofcourse you can.'**

**As she powered up the laptop, Callie began to flex her hand and fingers muscles. As fantastic as last night had been, she was suffering from a rather sore wrist this morning. She'd never actually suffered from this kind of injury due to sex before. She smiled to herself, knowing that this pain was so totally worth it. She'd live with it everyday if it meant she could do the things she'd done last night, every night for the rest of her life.**

**After a very pleasant tryst this morning, they'd showered….together, and got ready for the day ahead. Unfortunately Arizona's time in Seattle was almost at an end as she had a flight to catch at 1pm.**

**Had she realised how amazing last night was going to be, she'd of changed her flight for work. It was too late to ring in now however.**

**Logging into her hotmail account, Callie sieved through the 22 emails she had. Mostly spam….a few face book notifications and….**

**Her breath hitched.**

**Maria Torres. Her mother had sent her an email. The subject entitled - 'The Letter'.**

**This was it. This was the moment she'd been dreading since beginning to write that letter to her parents a few days earlier. When she clicked on this email she'd…..well, she'd either be told she'd been banished from the family or….or…..there was no or. Her family would never be alright with this. They would never come to terms with their daughter being gay. Her mouth had become painfully dry.**

'**Anything interesting?' came Arizona's voice. 'Lots of spam asking if you want your penis enlarged or something? I always found that extremely disconcerting because A, I don't have a penis and B, how exactly did these people find my email address? I have a very careful process which means…..Calliope, am I boring you?' When Callie didn't look up, Arizona furrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to the bed. 'Callie?'**

**Breaking her gaze from the laptop Callie looked up at the blonde. 'I….I got an email, from my mom.'**

**Arizona slowly climbed on the bed, tucking her legs under her butt. 'Oh. Have you….have you opened it yet?'**

**The Latina shook her head. 'I can't….I don't think I can read it.'**

**Nodding her head slightly, Arizona ran a hand over the other woman's shoulder. 'Do you….do you want me to read it to you?'**

**After a few moments thought, Callie looked at her. 'Would you?'**

'**Ofcourse. I'm here for you Callie, OK?' Nodding, the Latina handed the laptop over to the blonde. Taking the machine onto her knee, Arizona found the email from Maria Torres and clicked on the link. Her eyebrows raised slightly. 'It's….quite a long letter.'**

'**Great, a drawn out letter of abandonment.' Leaning back against the headboard, Callie closed her eye's. **

**Arizona stared at the Latina for several moments before reaching out, taking a hand in hers and giving a reassuring squeeze. Looking back at the screen she began to read it aloud.**

'_Calliope, mi amor. I must apologise for taking so long to respond. You have to understand though, this letter you left with us….it has taken a while to sink in. Your father hasn't spoken much about it since his initial outburst.'_

**A sob escaped the Latina and Arizona tightened her hold on her hand.**

'_Your news has taken him completely by surprise. I don't think he knows how to react. You are his daughter and this path you have chosen to walk down goes against everything he believes in. In Gods eye's it's a sin.'_

**At this point, Callie began to ramble something in Spanish. Arizona paused in her reading to glance at the other woman. In other circumstances, she'd find Callie speaking in her native language extremely arousing, but right now she felt nothing but heartbreak for her. When Callie's Spanish rant ceased and tears continued to spill from her eye's, Arizona hesitated. 'Are you OK for me to continue?' When Callie nodded her head dejectedly, the blonde looked back at the screen.**

'_You have to realise we grew up with different beliefs. We thought we'd raised you with those very same beliefs but obviously, we didn't. Somewhere along the line we failed you._

_For myself Calliope, I knew 7 years ago, when you left for Seattle. Infact, you know what, I think I knew even before that. When you were younger, you were such a quiet child. You weren't short of confidence, but you chose to keep to yourself. You say in your letter you felt like a misfit and a freak at times. This hurts me so much to hear you say this. You have never been odd or a misfit Calliope. You were a beautiful raven haired, brown eyed little girl that had her own way of doing things, even if it meant you didn't communicate with your family as much as perhaps you should have._

_I cant help but feel this is my fault. I didn't push enough to make you talk to me. I prayed so much after you left for Seattle that the thoughts and feelings I was having about you being gay were false. But a mother always knows her child better than anyone else._

_When you're younger its hard to disguise your feelings. Its something one learns as you get older. Everything is all so new and daunting. I would often see you behaving quite shyly around the babysitter. I remember she was a very beautiful young woman.'_

**Arizona took her eyes off the screen, shooting the Latina a 'mhmm' kind of face. Tears were streaming down Callie's face, but the playful look Arizona gave her, caused her to crack a smile. 'Crushes on babysitters Calliope? That is so cliché…' Squeezing the Latina's hand, the blonde went back to reading once again. **

'_One thing you never were Calliope was shy. This is why I thought it strange when you'd blush and stammer in her presence. Perhaps this was when realisation struck me? Not too hard though as you we're only 13.'_

**The blonde faked a cough, earning a nudge from the Latina. The blonde wasn't being rude, she just hoped to make hearing her mother's response a bit easier for the other woman. She'd only met Callie less than 24hours ago but already she knew she hated seeing this woman cry.**

'_You, your brother Luke and sister Aria are my life Calliope. I miss seeing you all everyday and God knows I wish you had never left home. If I could choose my children, I would choose you all over again. You hear me Calliope. I would always choose you! I love you more than…'_

**Arizona had to pause as a sob escaped her own lips. Tears began to fall from her own eyelids. **

**Great, she was meant to stay strong for Callie in this situation! 'Jeeze, mom's sure have a great way of making you cry don't they…'**

'**Tell me about it….'**

'_I love you more than life itself and this is why your letter hurt me so much. Hearing about the secrets you've kept inside for so long. I must have read the letter 20 times now. Everytime I read it I feel more like I failed you. It hurts me so much to know you've suffered. I only ever want good things for you. I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.'_

'**Me forgive her….?' Callie sobbed. 'I….we….what is she talking about?'**

'**It sounds like she's blaming herself for you being gay Callie….'**

**Callie shook her head, scrunching up her face. 'That's ridiculous.'**

'**People, especially parents will always try make an excuse when they learn of a loved one being gay. Blaming society….the way you're brought up…. No one, at least no straight person will ever believe people can be born gay. And that's just the world today.'**

'**Unfortunately…' Callie replied.**

'_You've felt so alone your whole life and I will be eternally sorry for that. I can't promise you that everything will be fine because I know there are bound to be tough times ahead. we'll take it one step at a time. We love you mi amor and we will get through this. Your father, well, he is an aged man. He's too set in his ways. I'm sure, given enough time he will bend for you. It will take some time but never forget he loves you Calliope. You are his beautiful little angel and you always will be._

_I'm sorry I chose to email instead of call. Like you said at the airport, sometimes things are easier to get out on paper. Plus, you know how easy it is for me to cry. I love you Calliope, heart and soul. I will call you in a few days, once everything has completely sunk in and settled. Take care mi amor, Mom.'_

**As Arizona came to the end of the email she took a second to compose herself then looked at the sobbing woman at her side. With her left hand she lifted the laptop off her knee then turned herself towards the Latina. 'Hey, it's OK. This is good. Great even. Your mom, what she's said is they're going to find a way to get passed this. They're going to try because they love you Calliope. You're just the same girl you were to them a week ago.' She brought her hand up to wipe away the tears that flowed down Callie's cheeks. 'You haven't been banished. Far from it.'**

'**I'm just so…..so….'**

'**Relieved?' the blonde offered.**

'**Completely relieved. I thought they'd never want to see me again' she sobbed.**

'**I don't know how that could ever happen. They're straight, not monsters…' she joked. 'You're amazing Calliope.'**

**Sniffing back Callie looked at the blonde sincerely. 'Thanks Arizona. You know, I could have never done this if it hadn't been for you.'**

'**Ofcourse you….'**

'**No, 'Zona….please, I mean it. From the moment I saw your picture on the board, you kind of gave me this whole new lease for life. You gave me the courage I needed to look at what my life could be like if I was just honest with myself, with my family and with Erica. I've been in such a rut for so long and you helped me find my way out. I dreamed of one day finding myself in a relationship with someone and being able to shout from the rooftops how I felt. You're giving me the strength to do that. So…..thank you. Really!'**

**The dimples popped on the blonde's face. 'So, is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?'**

**Laughing the Latina wiped at her runny nose. 'I guess it is. I mean….if you want to….'**

'**I've never wanted anything more in my life Calliope. Yes, I will be your girlfriend.' She leant in, placing soft loving kisses on the Latina's luscious lips. 'Ohh…' the blonde gasped as she leant just a little too far.**

'**What?' Callie asked concerned.**

'**It's nothing, I just…..it's a little tender, down there…' she replied sheepishly, nodding between her legs.**

**Callie nodded and grinned. 'You're not the only one. My wrists pretty tender today too. But what do you expect when you make love to a beautiful woman for hours and hours?'**

'**Totally worth it though…'**

**Nodding, Callie couldn't have agreed more. 'Totally!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_**Could all passengers for flight 1716 to Missouri please make their way to gate 14 for boarding.'**_

**Hearing the voice over the intercom call her flight, Arizona stood up and draped her bag over her shoulder. She glanced at the gloomy face currently etching the Latina's face. She took hold of Callie's hand, pulling her towards the gate. 'It's not often I don't want to board a plane. The night flight to Spain tonight seems very unappealing to me right now.'**

'**I can't believe I just said hello to you yesterday and now I've got to say goodbye. It's all kinds of wrong.'**

'**I know Calliope…..but we'll see each other next weekend. You owe me that date, remember?'**

**Callie shook her head. 'Naa, don't need to do the whole wine and dine thing now' she joked. 'I already bedded you so it's a done deal.'**

'**Ahh, so that's how you work is it?' the blonde chuckled.**

'**Little bit, yea' Callie nodded. 'But….I may have a little something planned.'**

'**Just a little something?'**

'**Well, nothing more than what you deserve.'**

'**I cant wait Calliope. I think I'll actually change my shift around. I'll fly to Spain tonight, then fly back home on Wednesday. I'll ask to be put on a domestic flight to Seattle on Friday night and stay here until Sunday. Spend a couple of nights instead of just the one. I mean, if that's OK with…'**

'**It's perfect…' Callie interrupted. 'I can have Cristina's place whenever I want.' She leaned in closer. 'I'm going to show you a real good time next week.'**

**Arizona moved her lips to Callie's ear. 'I hope so…' She kissed the skin beneath her ear before pulling back just far enough to capture Callie's awaiting lips. 'I really should get going…'**

'**OK. Text me when you're home…'**

'**I will. Thank you for last night Calliope. I cant think of a better way to spend $200.'**

**Callie laughed before furrowing her eyebrows. 'Ok, yea….that really does make me sound like a prostitute.'**

'**Well, if you're a prostitute, you're ridiculously underpaid.'**

'**I'll keep that in mind…'**

**The blonde began to back away, her hand still in Callie's. 'Bye Calliope…'**

**Swallowing hard, Callie offered a smile. 'Bye babe…'**

**With a final squeeze, the blonde dropped her hand and turned to leave.**

**Callie watched her walk away. Her heart crying out with want. 'Look back, look back…' she quietly breathed. As if Arizona had heard the Latina's words, she glanced back before she moved around the corner, offering a dimpled smile and a wave. Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Callie produced a megawatt smile. **

***She looked back. Yay!***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. A Bets A Bet

A/N - Yikes, sorry for the delay guys. I have a very valid excuse. I do the majority of my writing using a notes app on my phone. Usually whenever I have a spare few minutes in between work! So….my glorious phone fell from my hands as I was getting out the car at the weekend and totally smashed *cries* (No I wasn't drunk, how dare you accuse me, I had been driving!) So there's the excuse. Luckily I have received an early birthday present (the Samsung Galaxy S2 - yes, I am down on my knees, bowing to the power of the phone right now)! Hopefully we can get back on track with this story!

This to me feels like a filly in chapter however. Hopefully it's still satisfactory though! I promise to update quicker or risk the bricks again! X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…._

_The blonde began to back away, her hand still in Callie's. 'Bye Calliope…'_

_Swallowing hard, Callie offered a smile. 'Bye babe…'_

_With a final squeeze, the blonde dropped her hand and turned to leave._

_Callie watched her walk away. Her heart crying out with want. 'Look back, look back…' she quietly breathed. As if Arizona had heard the Latina's words, she glanced back before she moved around the corner, offering a dimpled smile and a wave. Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Callie produced a megawatt smile. _

_*She looked back. Yay!*_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 20**

**Cruising down the motorway, there was an added bounce to Callie's movements as she bopped along to the radio. She honestly felt like she was floating on air. Last night had been undoubtedly the greatest night of her life. **

**From Arizona calling her to say she'd landed in Seattle right up until they'd said their goodbyes at the gate….it all felt like a blur. It had come and gone so quickly but that had just proved how incredibly well their first meeting had gone. Sure there'd been nerves but they were more from the fear of being rejected.**

**Callie had worried she didn't live up to Arizona's expectations….socially aswell as sexually. Those worries had slowly vanished as the afternoon and evening had worn on. Any fear she may have still been harbouring today had been cleared when she'd walked out of the airport only to receive a text from the blonde. **

'_I miss you already…' _**had been the simple text that had put Callie at the very top of the world.**

**Then there had been the comforting after hearing her mothers email. It had been one of the scariest but invigorating moments of her life. Sharing that moment with Arizona had meant a lot to the Latina. God knows how long she would have been sat staring at the email had the blonde not been there. She'd admitted her mother's fear, but the older woman was willing to work through it all. Undoubtedly it would take some time and patience on Callie's part, but one day everything could possibly be alright. Maybe she'd then be allowed to live the life she deserved to.**

**She had the music up loud in the car but the faint sound of her mobile met her ears. Reaching into her open handbag on the passenger seat, she pulled out the cell. It was a text….from Erica. Bringing the cell to the steering wheel so she could still keep an eye on the road she opened the text.**

'_I was going over the accounts last night online and I noticed a withdrawal up town…' _

***Shit! Is she checking up on me?***

**It seemed like her ex was doing a bit of investigating after her run in with Cristina the day before. Maybe she was piecing everything together. Not wanting to give too much away she typed out a quick reply.**

'_Yea, got a pizza last night, used the card, on my way home now.'_

***Idiot* she thought to herself. She'd used the joint account to pay for pizza and drinks that she'd shared with another woman. *Fucking genius***

**Her mood was darkening fast. It was a few minutes later when a reply came through. **

'_Oh….well if you're on the I-5 I may pass you coz I'm headed to Diane's for a few days. Oh and I bumped into Cristina yesterday…'_

**Her heart sank.**

**Yep, Erica was definitely checking up on her and she wanted Callie to know it. If Erica was heading up the I-5 to her friends then that would mean this looming argument would be hanging over her for a few days. She really didn't like the sound of that. Indicating to take the next exit on the right, she found a place to park up for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she called Erica's number. It rang several times before her ex's voice met her ear.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey, it's me…'**

'**Yea, your name comes up on the caller ID…' The blondes words were sharp and short, showing Callie exactly how this conversation was going to go.**

'**OK, Erica….I need to tell you something.'**

'**Really?'**

**The Latina closed her eye's. Would this ever be over? This guilty feeling she always got when it came to her ex girlfriend. 'Erica, I think you probably know I wasn't with Cristina last night.'**

'**She may have mentioned something about having men buy her drinks all night. That's never been your scene Callie so I yea, I kinda figured that out.'**

'**Ok….the thing is, I've been talking to a woman….online.' There was silence on the other end so Callie continued. 'Out of the blue yesterday morning, when I was having brunch with Cristina, she calls me saying she's in Seattle.'**

***Ouch!* Saying this out loud to her recently made ex was actually hurting her. She realised how this sounded. She realised how quick everything was happening.**

'**So….this is why you broke up with me? You've been conspiring a relationship with someone new for however long and last week it was time to give me the boot?' **

**The blondes words were spat down the phone coldly but Callie could hear the hurt behind her words. 'Wait, Erica…no! I've only known her a week.'**

'**So I was tossed aside for someone you'd only just met?'**

'**Erica, hold on….let me finish! The problems between you and I have been on going for years. In honesty and I don't want you to take this to heart too much but I should have ended it a long time ago….for both of our sakes. I just….I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you.'**

'**Of hurting me? So you think breaking up with me and jumping into bed with some woman you've known a week isn't going to hurt me?'**

'**Erica….I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't tell you about it because….because I know it had happened so suddenly and I knew it would devastate you. All I've ever tried to do is keep you happy.'**

'**I don't think you tried hard enough. I'm left to pick up the pieces alone while you continue to swan off as though I never existed. Did you even go to Miami last week? Or were you off visiting your twinky?'**

'**No, I was in Miami…' **

**There was silence on the phone for a few moments. Callie felt herself becoming angry. Had Erica seriously just called Arizona a twinky? So many emotions ran through her. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't cheated. Erica was just hurt and acting out. In reality it wasn't her responsibility to pick up the pieces. This is the point of a break up. You move on….separately.**

'**Erica, I wasn't looking for anything to happen. I swear. This just….happened. If you're going to ask me if I'm sorry about meeting her…..I can't lie to you. I'm not sorry. I know it's going to be hard for you to hear but I think this was fate. Arizona coming into….'**

'**Arizona? Seriously? Her name is Arizona? What is she some sort of stripper….?'**

**That was it. Callie would not sit back and let Erica belittle Arizona. 'Erica!' she exclaimed. 'You're upset….you're hurting, but I will not stand by and listen to you bitch about someone you don't even know. She has done more for me in a week than anyone has done in a very long time. She's sweet, kind and honestly I think I'm in love with her. If anyone is to blame here its me. I was the one that initiated contact. I realise it's happened all of a sudden and wounds, on your part haven't healed but you know what, that's life.' Stopping for a second she caught her breath and continued, this time a little more sympathetically. 'We don't ask for these things to happen. If there was someway I could help you see it from my perspective..…I just….'**

'**You might be able to move on at the drop of a hat Callie but it's going to take a little longer for me.'**

'**I get that Erica. I completely understand. Just know, I really never wanted to hurt you. I really didn't.'**

**The silence returned in full force. Eventually it was Erica that spoke. 'Jacks gone away for a couple of days on a fishing trip. You've got the place for yourself.'**

'**Ok…' Callie replied. 'Don't feel that you need to stay away from me Erica. I understand if you need to be away right now but….don't feel its necessary.'**

'**I'm going to confide in Diane, Callie. I need someone right now that's got no attachments to anything or anyone back home.'**

**This confession on Erica's part actually made Callie feel a little better. The blonde was going to confide in someone else. Hopefully Diane would be a shoulder for Erica to cry on. God knows she needed someone. 'OK.'**

**Saying their goodbyes, Callie hung up and tossed her phone back inside her bag. One day this would just be a distant memory. And that day could not come soon enough!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona had left home in good time, getting to the airport a good hour and a half before her flight was due to take off. As usual she'd parked in the offsite airport parking bays and took a 5 minute shuttle to work. After breezing through security she went to check in with her scheduling department in the attendant lounge. Walking out into the main area she spotted Teddy rummaging through her bag. She literally skipped towards the brunette. Digging into her blazer pocket she grasped the notes she'd stored there earlier.**

**Reaching her friend she held out the notes. '200 big ones' she said with an mischievous smile.**

**Looking up, Teddy raised an eyebrow. 'Miss Robbins, I've been expecting you!' She looked down at the notes before taking them gratefully. 'I had no doubt what so ever that you wouldn't tap that ass last night.'**

**The blonde held her hands up. 'What can I say, I've never been able to resist a beautiful woman…..and Calliope is the definition of beautiful.'**

'**Mhmm…' Teddy replied as she began counting out the notes.**

'**Oh, it's all there Teds, I'm giving it to you without a single regret. She was worth so much….what?' She looked down at the notes Teddy was handing back to her.**

'**It's $100 back….we'll call it a tie.'**

'**No, Teddy honestly, a bets a bet and I was too much of a randy mare to go another 3 weeks. It just….it felt so right to be with her and, well….it was just….' she trailed off, a dream like trance washing over her face.**

**Teddy tilted her head on the side, surveying her friend demeanour with a slight grin. 'Take it. You went 6 months which was the original bet and I have to admit you did really well to go as long as you did. Plus…..this thing you've got going on with Callie, it's serious. I've known you a long time and this manner you got going here….' she waved her hands in the space between them… 'It's new and it's great to see, so please, take the money. Spend it on your woman.'**

**Grinning at her friend, Arizona took back the offered notes. 'Thanks Teddy.' She pulled the taller woman in for a hug. 'It was a pretty good accomplishment wasn't it.'**

'**It sure was. Who knows, if you'd still been practicing your past whoring ways you might not have got with Callie.'**

**The blonde held up a hand. 'OK, hold up. I have never been a whore….just….never lonely for too long. I think I have a pretty good excuse for not wanting to get involved again….'**

'**OK, I'll give you Joanne.'**

**Arizona's appreciative smile wavered as she spotted Lucy entering the attendants lounge. Noticing the blondes change in demeanour, Teddy looked over her shoulder. 'Ah..' she spoke.**

'**Did you know she was on this flight…' Arizona asked, looking everywhere but at the new presence in the room.**

'**Actually no…' Teddy replied.**

'**Great. Just what I need to dampen the mood.'**

**Teddy lifted her arm, playfully shoving at the blonde's shoulder. 'Hey come on, relax. Remember when Kristin and I had that fling last year.'**

'**Umm yea, but you 2 actually slept together and you did a runner before she woke up the next morning…'**

**Teddy smiled mischievously. 'Exactly….'**

**Arizona's brow creased as she studied her friend. 'Was there some point to that?'**

'**You know you'd think I'd have a point but…' Teddy shrugged. 'Look, what I'm trying to say is it's only tense if you make it that way. Just stay away from her while we're up in the air.'**

'**Yea, that's easier said then done when you're suspended thousands of feet in the air in a tin can Teddy…'**

'**Arizona you can do this. You're perky….everyone loves you. Some…..reallllllly like you' she said with a raised eyebrow.**

'**So not helping here Ted.' She looked over towards Lucy and within seconds their eyes connected. Lucy offered a tight smile before Arizona looked away.**

'**You should go over there…clear the air…'**

**Shaking her head, Arizona brushed her hands over the fabric of her blazer. 'I said my bit Teddy. I haven't got anything else to say.'**

**Wanting to see a smile back on her friends face, Teddy punched her in the arm. 'Hey, you got laid last night….smile!'**

**As images of last nights events re-entered her mind, a grin formed across the blondes face. 'Right….I did.'**

'**So…..was she good?'**

**Arizona's grin got even bigger. 'She was so good that I'm not going to share any details with you.'**

'**Wow, OK. So this is serious? You always share details….unless….' a slow smile graced her lips. 'Unless you really respect the girl…' Arizona looked to the ground but the wide grin remained. 'But I think Callie's got more than just your respect….' she teased.**

'**Oh look at that…' Arizona said, looking at her watch as a slight blush crept up her neck. 'Better head out, those planes aren't gona clean themselves…' With that she bounced off towards the toilets.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Hey there good lookin'' _**Callie typed a few seconds after seeing Arizona sign in.**

'_Hey beautiful' _**came the blonde's reply. **_'I'm just sitting in the airport lounge now….can't wait to get home.'_

'_Never mind home, I can't wait for you to get to Seattle.'_

'_You and me both.'_

**It had been a long 3 days in Spain for Arizona. Even though she'd had Teddy with her on the trip, all she could think about was seeing the Latina at the end of the week. Course, with it only being Wednesday afternoon, she still had a couple of days to go.**

**They'd spoken on the phone or via Skype at every possible spare moment they had throughout the beginning of the week.**

**Lastnight had included a group chat yet again with Teddy and Addison. Arizona's best friend had taken it upon herself to indulge Callie on some classic Arizona moments over the last few years.**

_*flashback to lastnight*_

'**Are you seriously sure you want to start a relationship up with this woman…' Teddy asked, putting a hand on Arizona's shoulder as she looked down the webcam. 'I mean she's a super freak of the highest calibre.'**

'**Excuse me!' the blonde exclaimed. 'That's a bit pot calling the kettle black don't you think?'**

'**What are you going on about?' Teddy replied. 'I'm no freak!'**

'**Oh really? What about that time you tripped over that passengers coat and went flying down the aisle, grabbing onto some guys shirt on your descent and ripping his sleeve.'**

'**OK, that was NOT my fault! Idiot passengers leaving stuff in the aisle's.' Teddy huffed. Her mood didn't stay down for long as she turned back to the blonde. 'While were on the subject, how about that time you spilt hot tea in that guys lap…'**

'**Oh my god you nipped my ass!' Arizona shouted. 'It was your fault I spilt it!'**

'**I told you before, it wasn't me that nipped your ass, it was the guy sitting behind you.' Teddy looked down the webcam and winked at Callie and Addison.'**

'**Whatever, oh and how about….'**

'**You know, I'm starting to worry about ever being on a flight with you 2 attending…' Callie interrupted.**

'**Seriously?' Addison replied, 'I think it sounds hilarious!'**

'**There's rarely a dull flight…' Arizona said.**

'**Yea, and you'll see that if you hurry up and book your ticket out here…' Teddy replied sternly.**

'**Yea, well I was thinking….maybes in about a month…?'**

**Teddy clapped her hands together. 'Get in! I'm gona start counting the days.'**

'**Liar!' Arizona accused. She turned to the camera. 'She'll be counting down the hours….'**

'**You're one to talk…' Teddy replied before posing and putting on an exaggerated interpretation of her best friend. 'Oh Callie, when can I see you again. Oh Callie, I miss you so. Callie this and Calliope that….'**

**While the Latina laughed on the laptop screen Arizona raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Ok, that is so different…' she started.**

'**How is it different?' Teddy asked her.**

'**Well for starters, Calliope is my girlfriend. You're pining over a straight girl…'**

**Teddy seemed to blush ever so slightly at the blondes reply. 'Not….pining, just….excited to see my English friend.'**

**Addison cleared her throat. 'Yea, leave her alone. Besides, after a few cocktails who knows what might happen.'**

**When Addison winked down the camera Teddy froze. Her mouth and eye's wide open.**

'**You do realise she'll be drowning you in cocktails from the moment you step off the plane.' Arizona laughed.**

'**Never mind off the plane, I'll find out what plane she's on and make some calls….'**

_*End flashback*_

'_I'm just having a late lunch here' _**Callie typed.**_ 'That conference went on for longer than I thought.'_

'_And have you learnt anything new?'_

'_Not even a little bit.'_

'_Poor baby! Well, this is what happens when you cant get any more awesome! Maybe Richard will put you on a juicy assignment this afternoon…'_

***I think I've had my year's worth of juicy assignments* Callie thought with a smile.**

**Yesterday she'd heard from one of the columnists in the toilets at work that Sara Ramirez was in Seattle doing the round of talk shows. Turned out she was going on the radio station close to Callie's work building. After almost begging Richard to allow her to step out for an hour, she'd hot footed it over to the station and as look would have it, she was just in time to see Sara exiting a car outside the station**

**She'd of course been literally shaking with excitement, meeting an actor from her favourite TV Show. The very same actress that her girlfriend had seen just last week, albeit not this close. She'd managed to hold it together long enough to hold a conversation with the actress. She'd had a photo taken with her, a video message on her mobile and a signed note written out for Arizona.**

**If this wasn't the greatest first date present, she really didn't know what was.**

**It was weird really. She'd been doing this job for years but it seemed only recently she was getting these breaks. Would this have happened sooner if she'd just always stayed true to herself? If she hadn't lived a lie and been honest with everyone from the start? Ofcourse, had she done that, Arizona may have never entered her life and she was pretty certain the blonde had absolutely everything to do with her current state of affairs.**

'_A juicy assignment sounds very appealing….' _**Callie responded, sending the winking icon.**

'_Calliope Torres, are you being crude?'_

'_Never…' _**the Latina responded, again, sending the winking icon.**

'_Mhmm, I can see right through you!'_

'_It's true, you read me like a book. Even when you're miles away.'_

'_2 days Calliope. Just 2 days….'_

'_I'm literally counting down the minutes' _**Callie admitted. **_'So, have you and Lucy spoken at all?'_

'_Nope. I've managed to go 3 days without actually needing to say anything to her.'_

'_Does she actually know you've met me and discovered I'm not a murderer, hunting her next sexy victim.'_

'_There's only Teddy here that knows and she wouldn't say anything. Honestly though, I don't have time for people like her. She'll get over it.'_

'_I feel slightly sorry for her…' _**Callie admitted.**

'_Why?'_

'_Well, she likes you. I can't even begin to think about how I'd feel if you rejected me. I mean, before I met you it was bad enough, but now…having actually met you in the flesh….I'm screwed!'_

'_Lucky for you Calliope, that's something you never have to worry about.' _**Hearing a whistle, Arizona lifted her head to see Teddy waving to her. Holding up her hand she told Teddy, 1 minute. **_'Shoot Cal, I gotta go. Tidy up time.'_

'_No problem. Have a safe flight home Zona, I'll talk to you tonight.'_

'_I'll text when we land. Bye beautiful.'_

'_Lovies and Toodles Babe.'_

'_Lol, Toodles?' _**Arizona typed with a chuckle.**

'_It's something Addison says. She's kinda got me saying it now lol.'_

'_Brits….'_

'_I know haha!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(For the record I do NOT condone texting while driving! I frown upon it highly)! Stay safe kids! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Evening all! Hope you're all good! Thanks for the continued alerts and comments. Its awesome having people continuing to catch up with the story! I see Erica's getting up some peoples noses. There's still a little to come with her, but I promise, soon I'll do a chapter with only Callie and Arizona in it. Like chapter 22 perhaps… ;) Hope you like this one...as always your views are very much appreciated! Ill try get an update out to you pronto! Toodles for now!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously….._

_No problem. Have a safe flight home Zona, I'll talk to you tonight.'_

'_I'll text when we land. Bye beautiful.'_

'_Lovies and Toodles Babe.'_

'_Lol, Toodles?' _**Arizona typed with a chuckle.**

'_It's something Addison says. She's kinda got me saying it now lol.'_

'_Brits….'_

'_I know haha!'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 21**

**It was just after 7pm on Thursday night and after returning from work, Callie had busied herself in catching up on some Jessara fan fiction. What with everything being all go, go, go in her life of late, she hadn't been on the board as much as she used to be.**

**Arizona was currently at her parents house for dinner, but that hadn't stopped the blonde from texting her several times. It was almost like neither of them could go an hour without having some form of contact with the other.**

**Apparently Arizona's parents had cottoned on to the blondes noticeably perkier attitude and instantly knew it could mean only 1 thing. Their daughter was seeing someone. As much as Arizona wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she had down played her feelings for the Latina so she wasn't hounded to bring her around for dinner so soon. **

**The Latina had text back half an hour ago to say she loved parents, and if they were as sweet as Arizona she'd be there tomorrow.**

'**Oh my god!' Callie exclaimed into the empty room. 'I can't believe it!'**

**Clicking on the reply button she began typing furiously.**

'_That is sooooo mean! You can't seriously leave us hanging there! How am I meant to wait for like…..however long you plan to leave it? Really….don't make me get a brick! Please, please, please update soon! I LOVE this story, thanks for sharing!'_

**Posting her comment on one of her favourite stories, she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Just as she retrieved a bottled water from the fridge she heard the front door close. She assumed it was Jack returning from work. He'd been helping out in the shop while Erica was away. Truth be told she'd hardly seen him the last few days. He'd either be at the shop til late or out with friends. Callie herself spent most nights in her room talking to Arizona on Skype.**

**Leaving the kitchen she found Erica taking off her jacket. 'Oh, hey…'**

**Erica turned and offered Callie a smile. 'Hey…'**

'**I wasn't sure how long you'd be away for.'**

'**Neither was I…' Erica replied. 'After a shaky start with Diane she ended up being really supportive.'**

**Callie offered a genuine smile. 'That's great. I'm glad.'**

'**Is Jack in?'**

'**No, I guess he's still at the shop or maybe out with….'**

'**OK' Erica cut in, moving into the living room.**

**Callie took a second then followed her. Erica took a seat on the couch where Callie had been sitting minutes earlier. She noticed the blonde look at the computer screen. **

'**Still reading fan fiction?' Erica asked.**

'**Ugh…yea…' Callie replied, moving toward the table, shutting the lid of the laptop. 'Passes the time you know.' She sat herself on the other end of the couch. Sinking into the cushions she suddenly wished the TV was on. Some background distraction would make this tension a lot more easier to cope with.**

'**So, is that where you met….Arizona?'**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows at her ex. 'Huh?'**

**Erica nodded her head to the laptop. 'On that site…'**

**Talking to your ex girlfriend about your current girlfriend didn't seem like such a safe subject right now, but Callie wasn't going to lie to her. 'Yea, I did.'**

**Erica nodded, looking at the floor as she got seemingly lost in thought. 'It's quite funny really.'**

'**What is?'**

'**Well, 7 years ago you and I met on that Buffy fansite. It started so well. So well infact that when I asked you to move in with me after only a couple of month you jumped at the idea…'**

**Callie could see where this was headed. 'Erica, I'm not about to move in with her. We've only just started talking. We're getting to know each other.' It felt like someone had their hands wrapped tightly around her throat. Squeezing her flesh and cutting off her air supply. This situation didn't feel good at all.**

'**You have to admit…' Erica went on, 'It's like de ja vu. Is she from around here or….?'**

'**No…' replied bluntly. She didn't feel the need to include where Arizona was actually from. Until….**

'**So where is she from?'**

**After a slight pause, Callie answered. 'Missouri.' Deciding she didn't want Erica to ask any more questions, she changed the subject. 'So, the confession to Diane was a bit rocky to start was it?'**

**Erica nodded but it seemed her mind was still elsewhere.**

**Callie waited to see if the blonde was going to elaborate but when she didn't, she cleared her throat and pushed the conversation. 'So….what happened?'**

**It took several moments for Erica to break out of her trance and look toward, but not at the Latina. 'It took a while for me to actually tell her. She could see from the moment I got there I wasn't my usual self.' Callie swallowed hard as she continued to listen. 'It was quite late on the first night when she finally knocked it out of me.'**

'**And….what did she say?'**

'**At first she started acting….weird. She had an arm around me but when I told her I'd been in a relationship with you for the last 7 years she….she kind of backed off. Like I had some sort of gay cooties or something. Then she started saying my name after everything. Wow, I never assumed that Erica. If that's what you want Erica. That's great Erica.'**

'**She was freaking out?' Callie asked.**

'**Basically, yea. She said she was tired not long after that and we went to bed. I had it in my mind that night that I'd be coming back home the next morning…..she obviously didn't want to be around me so I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.'**

'**So why did you stay?'**

'**The next morning she was so different. She hugged me and told me everything would be alright. She was sorry for acting funny the night before it had just taken her by surprise.'**

**Callie began to smile. 'You see, it's not such a big deal after all.'**

'**That's only 1 person Callie and my friends are a lot older than yours. They grew up in a different time….with different beliefs.'**

'**OK, I get it Erica….I'm just trying to point out the good here' Callie replied defensively. 'So, she turned out to be a good confidant?'**

'**She did. She actually gave me some good advice.'**

'**Really? That's great.' Callie liked the sound of this. Maybe some time away with her friend had helped the blonde deal with the situation better.**

'**Yea, I didn't know this, but she and Howard went through a bad patch a couple of years ago. They were so close to divorce but then Diane suggested counselling. Howard was reluctant at first but….' She looked at Callie accusingly. 'He gave it a try and it really helped them. It gave them a chance to really analyse where the relationship was going wrong. And with the help of the counsellor, they fixed it. Now they're stronger than ever.'**

**Callie held the blondes gaze for a few moments before dropping it to the couch with a sigh. 'Erica….that's great for them. It really is.'**

'**Don't you see what I'm saying Cal? We could try that. It could be us taking those steps to fixing us. You just have to be willing to ask for help.' She shuffled slightly closer to where Callie was sitting. 'We can do this Callie. I still love you so much and this relationship is worth the effort.' She lifted her hand to Callie's cheek. 'Please Callie. I don't want to lose you. You're my girl.' She brought her face closer, until she was mere inches away….**

…**.But just before she could get any closer, she felt herself get pushed away. **

'**No, Erica. You can't do this. I can't do this. It can't be fixed coz there's nothing left to fix!' She got up from the couch, pacing from one side of the room to the other. 'I'm trying to be as gentle and understanding as possible Erica, I really am but you're starting to really test my patience. We're over and there's nothing that you or anyone else can do or say to change that. Not only that but I'm…..I've…..I've moved on. I'm with someone else.'**

'**Oh Callie for god sake, what is your problem?' Erica interrupted. 'Is this some sort of game to you? Meet a woman online, make her fall in love with you, make her world revolve around you then just when she thinks she's settled for life, you break her heart and move onto your next online lover.'**

'**No….that's not it at all Erica.'**

'**Really? Coz it seems all too real right now!'**

'**Erica, I understand you're upset, you have every right to be but don't start accusing me with these ridiculous accusations. OK, so we met online and now I've fallen for another woman the same way but where else am I mean to find someone? I never went out socially….not without you at least. I've always been the girl that spends her life online. A lot of my close friends live in other countries….'**

'**Oh woe is you Callie…'**

**The Latina was getting more and more angry as time went on. She didn't want to feel like this. She shouldn't allow her ex to get to her so much. 'You've been away. You've had your friend breath new life into you but nothings changed Erica. We're over.' She started to back away. 'The sooner you understand that the better.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday morning finally arrived and Arizona was literally buzzing with excitement as she rechecked the items in her case. She'd never put this much effort into packing her bags before. This was different though. She wasn't just flying to some random destination. **

**Nope, this trip mean so much more to her than some pay check and a test-drive into different cultures. She was on her way to see a girl.**

**Her girl to be specific.**

**She smiled to herself as she pushed down her cosmetic bag onto the various garments beneath. The bag she'd packed was noticeably larger than what she'd generally take away with her. The thing was, tomorrow night she'd be having her first official date with Calliope Torres and figuring out what was best to wear had been a rather difficult task.**

**Last night and this morning!**

**In the end she'd decided to take a selection and just go with what felt right at the time. To say she was nervous would be…..a fair assumption. The excited butterflies were in full flight in her lower stomach and they had been since her Skype session with the Latina last night. **

**This week had gone painfully slow for the blonde. It literally felt like a year had passed since she'd seen Callie. In the last few days she'd been thinking….quite a lot, about her career and her promising relationship with the Latina. It had only been 2 weeks but it felt like this relationship had the potential to be 'the one.'**

**The one that lasted.**

**Callie wasn't some fling that she'd get bored of in a few weeks. She knew in her heart she was falling hard for her. It wasn't just that Callie was attractive, coz god knows, she was astoundingly beautiful, but everything about her made Arizona feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**That's why she'd been thinking of changing her routine. Flying in and out of Europe every week and making the time difference between them grow and grow, really wasn't desirable on her part and nor did she think it was on Callie's. OK, so they lived in different States and chances are it wouldn't mean they'd actually be in contact anymore than they would be if she were still flying to Europe, but still.**

**She'd spent the majority of her time in Spain just wishing to be back in America. At least if she only flew US flights she'd still be more or less in the same time zone.**

**Maybe it was too soon to think about changing her whole routine for a girl she'd only known for 2 weeks. Even so, right now it was definitely something she was going to put a lot of thought in to.**

**As she zipped up her case, her phones buzzed on the nightstand.**

'_Good morning beautiful, I hardly slept a wink last night.…I'm so excited! I'll be finished work about 12 so I'll pick you up at the airport! You're flight gets in at 3:30 right? C x'_

**Sitting on her bed she smiled and sent her reply.**

'_Good morning Calliope, I hardly slept either. Maybe that was due to the images you painted in my mind last night you naughty girl. Yea the flight gets in at 3:30. Can't wait to see you! A x'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Arizona's reply came through, Callie grinned to herself. She'd been slightly aroused last night and it had been hard to control certain words coming out of her mouth. She'd wanted to try a bit of Cyber-sex, just to loosen some tension, but with Erica just down the hall it didn't seem right.**

'_Sorry for keeping you from your sleep….especially seeing as I wasn't there ;) I can't wait to see you either. I'm gona cook for you tonight and I'm gona pick up some DVDs. So damn excited! C x'_

**Putting her phone on the kitchen table she picked up her half drunk cup of coffee and went over to the sink. As she poured out the contents, Erica walking into the room. Their eyes met and Callie offered a small smile. **

***Oh boy, this is gona be fun…***

'**Morning…'**

'**Morning Callie.' **

**While the blonde went over to the fridge, Callie tried to go over in her head how to approach the whole going away for the weekend subject. A few moments passed and Callie was still stood staring at the floor, hand still grasping her now empty cup.**

'**What's up?' Erica asked, noticing Callie's stance.**

'**Ugh….nothing. It's just….I'm going up to Cristina's place in the country for the weekend…'**

'**Oh..' Erica closed the fridge door and move towards the cupboard to retrieve a cup. 'That's nice.'**

'**Yea…' As Erica busied herself in making a coffee, Callie decided to slip out of the room. She only made it a few steps before Erica spoke again.**

'**Are you meeting with Arizona again?'**

**Callie haltered her movements, her face dropping. This was exactly what she'd wanted to avoid. She didn't turn around. 'Yes. I am…'**

**The kettle boiling was the only sound in the room…..until she heard a cup dropped in the sink and then heard Erica move toward her. As the blonde brushed passed her she heard a quiet 'Have a good time…' before she was once again left alone in the kitchen. Closing her eye's she took a deep breath.**

***Keep calm, it's all for the greater good. Just think of seeing Arizona later today!***

**Opening her eye's she smiled and went to get ready for work.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You didn't have to come up here Teddy, I mean it is your day off!' Arizona finished off the last of her coffee before throwing it in a trash can outside the attending lounge.**

'**Meh, I had nothing else to do, you know…..seeing as my best friends flying off to see her lover!'**

'**Hmm, me thinks you need to get yourself some other friends.'**

'**I have plenty friends!' Teddy scolded jokingly, nudging her shoulder into her friends.**

'**Ohhh, I get it. You're gona miss me!'**

'**Maybe slightly. Don't go getting a big head….those planes are pressurized enough!'**

**As Arizona laughed, she pulled out her ID badge, ready to insert into the slot. **

'**You're not thinking of….you know, moving to Seattle are you?' Teddy asked, scuffing her foot off the ground.**

**The blonde looked back at her friend. 'No….I mean, Teddy I've known her 2 weeks! Its far too soon to think about that. I'm content just visiting her whenever I can for now.'**

'**OK, good. I've kinda got used to having you around.'**

**Laughing, Arizona enveloped her friend in to a tight squeeze. 'Teddy, I don't know what's going to happen with Callie in the future, or what State we could end up in but I know one things for sure….you'll follow wherever I go!'**

**Teddy nodded her head in agreement. 'You're probably right. I know you couldn't live without me…'**

'**Yea….that's the reason' the blonde teased.**

'**Go on, have an awesome time with the hot Latina! Be good….and if you can't be good….'**

'**Make her scream..' Arizona finished. 'I'll try my best.'**

**Saying their goodbyes, Arizona entered the lounge and went to get ready for the flight. Once she was all suited up, she pulled out her cell, opened her messages and began to type out a message to Callie.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_At the airport now, wish I were boarding a jet! You'll be finished work soon, lucky duck! See you in a little while! A x'_

'**Damn right I will be…' Callie said aloud. She smiled to herself as her mind thought over everything she had planned tonight. As soon as she finished here at 12, she was going to pop to the store and pick up ingredients for dinner, aswell as drinks and DVDs. Then she'd head over to Cristina's place, bring in some wood so they could set up a fire later. She wanted everything to be perfect.**

**At the beginning of the week she'd gone into a jewellery store with the intention of seeing if anything stood out. As soon as her eyes landed on a gorgeous crystal blue necklace and matching earrings, she just had to get them. They matched the blueness of Arizona's eyes perfectly. She knew she'd look amazing with them on. She planned on giving them to her tonight after dinner. Maybe she would wear them for their first 'official' date the following night.**

**Tonight would be just the start of an unforgettable weekend together.**

**Opening a reply box she began to type out a quick reply.**

'**Torres!' **

**Callie's head quickly jerked up as Richard entered the room. 'Yes sir…' she replied, putting her cell down on the desk.**

'**Just had a tip off….Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon have just been spotted covertly entering one of the Cleveland Motel rooms together. I need you down there as of yesterday! Stay there until they come out. The press has been all over these 2 for months now….this might be the moment we get the evidence to go with the rumours!' He dropped a note on her desk with directions to the Motel.**

**The Latina's eyes grew wide as she realised this could be an all day job. This assignment would usually have her running to the scene, coz I mean Sasha and Angie in a potential relationship, hello, she's all over it….but her life….her relationship with Arizona was worth so much more than getting some pictures of the 2 actresses getting it on in some Motel room. 'Sir, wait….I can't.'**

'**Torres did you hear what I said? Harmon, Alexander, Motel room…..dressed in glasses and baseball caps for god sake! I need pictures and I need them now!'**

'**But sir I….'**

'**NOW Torres!' Richard yelled before leaving the room.**

***Shit* She hit her hand off the desk. This can't be happening. Of all the days these 2 actresses decided to potentially out themselves, why did it have to be today? She'd done stakeouts like these before and more often than not, she was sat outside until the next morning.**

'**Shit…' she cursed aloud this time. Standing up she grabbed her cell and the note Richard had left. She had to think of something. She promised Arizona she would pick her up and damn it she wasn't going to let her down.**

**Picking up her camera bag from the floor, she headed out of the room. Walking down the hallway she spotted Mark watching the TV through the window to the cafeteria.**

'**Mark!' she exclaimed, hurrying into the almost empty room. 'I need a huge favour!'**

**The tall man turned and raised an eyebrow at the Latina. 'Torres, I thought you'd never ask!'**

**Shaking her head she decided to ignore his obvious crude intentions. 'Mark, Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon have been spotted entering a hotel room together. Or at least that's what Richards tip off said. He wants me to go down there and stakeout the place. The thing is Arizona's coming over and….Mark, focus!' she warned. If she hadn't lost him at Sasha and Angie in a Motel then she knew she definitely had when she mentioned Arizona. Punching his arm for effect, she continued on. 'I've got this whole thing planned after I pick her up and I don't want to let her down.'**

'**You want me to stakeout 2 of Hollywood's hottest actresses in a possible lesbian tryst?'**

**The Latina had to laugh. 'Yea….would you? I know it's a huge ask….well, actually…..not really but, I just want to be able to impress Arizona…'**

'**Damn. Torres you know I'd do it for you, I really, really would, but I've got a game on later.'**

**Callie closed her eyes and sighed. *Damn it!* Shaking her head she looked around the café. It's all ruined. I should have known this would happen. I can't catch a break.'**

'**Hey…' Mark told her, grabbing her upper arms. 'What time does she get in?'**

'**About 3:30?'**

'**OK, so I'm assuming you want to pick her up?' Callie nodded. 'OK well the game doesn't start til 5:30. How about I go stakeout for you until you pick her up, then you and she can take over and perhaps, make a night of it….in the car.'**

'**A date in a car? Mark I can't do that to her.'**

'**It doesn't have to sound boring Cal. You could even pick up some food. Chinese is usually good on stakeouts. Play some music…..even take a DVD to watch with one eye on the ol' laptop. Then of course there's talking.…getting to know each other. I think you'll find she'll just be glad to be in your company Callie. And well….she's gay, are you telling me she wont be even slightly excited to see those girls leaving a Motel room all hot and satisfied?'**

**The more Mark went on, the idea of spending the night in a car with Arizona didn't sound so bad after all. And if they we're lucky, Sasha and Angie would make an appearance sooner rather than later. 'Mark, you are great!'**

'**I know, well done for catching up!' She leant into give him a hug before handing him her camera bag. 'So tell me, what Motel am I headed too?'**

'**It's the Cleveland Motel in Bellevue. Here…' she said, handing him the directions. 'It's about a 25minute drive away.'**

'**OK, sorted! Go get yourself set up, I got this!' Mark told her.**

'**Mark, you're a star, I owe you!' she told him as she began to back away.**

'**I'll remember that…' he winked back.**

**Turning she hot footed it out of the building. Pulling out her cell she erased the half typed message she'd been in the middle of doing before and began to write a new message.**

**So much for all her planning!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**We'd like to thank you all for flying with us today and the next time you get the insane urge to go blasting through the skies in a pressurized metal tin, we hope you'll think of us at Southwent Airlines.' An eruption of laughter met her ears at the front of the plane. 'Oh and remember, last one off the plane has to stay and clean it! Thank you!' With a dimpled grin, Arizona reattached the microphone to the wall and turned to her snorting colleagues. **

'**You're about ready to burst with excitement aren't you?' **

**Arizona laughed. 'You know I think I really am.'**

'**I cant wait to catch a glimpse of this woman that's got you even perkier than I thought possible.'**

'**Oh you'll see her. You wont be able to miss her…'**

**As they escorted the passengers from the plane, Arizona assisted in some cleaning before making her way into the airport. She turned on her cell and waited for it to load. Her heart was thumping in her chest now. She popped some gum into her mouth. She didn't want to see Callie for the seconds time with bad breath. Her phone beeped.**

'_Hey babe, slight change of plan. Don't worry though, I'll explain when I pick you up! C x'_

**Oh dear. What had gone wrong? Was it something to do with Erica or was Cristina's place no longer available?**

***Oh shush, she said don't worry….just go with it!***

**Locking her cell, she slipped it back into her blazer pocket and continued her journey through the terminal. A few minutes later she walked through the double doors into the crowds of people. She smiled and nodded her head as she walked passed passengers from her flight, but her eye's were more interested in catching a glimpse of the Latina.**

**The moment their eyes connected, Arizona's breath caught in her throat. A smile lit up Callie's face and was immediately mirrored on to her own. As they moved closer to one another, everything seemed to be in slow motion. It was like something from a movie scene. She zoned out all of the background hustle and bustle. All she saw was the woman in her path.**

***It's our second meeting, do we hug or is it a kiss?* She thought. *Would she mind if I kissed her in public? No, we kissed when I left last time…***

**She didn't have too long to ramble in her head as the Latina was now almost at touching distance.**

''**Zona…' Callie grinned.**

**All her internal rambling went out the window for when they met, she did what came naturally to her….she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Callie's lips then engulfed her into a tight embrace.**

**Wow! No words could describe how great it felt to be in the taller woman's arms again. 'Hey you…' she replied, letting out a content sigh in the crook of Callie's neck.**

**Eventually they pulled back, excitement dancing on both their faces. Callie stared down, taking in the blondes attire. 'Yowza! You know, I didn't realise I liked a woman in uniform….until now.'**

**The blonde blushed and let out a chuckle. She swayed her hips slightly. 'Yes, the uniform in rather dashing isn't it…'**

'**I'll say…' she blew out a puff of air. Was it getting hotter in here or…. 'Oh, here's I'll take that for you…' Callie said, holding out her hand for the blondes bag.**

'**Oh don't worry I got it.'**

'**Please, I want to…' Callie smiled.**

**Biting her bottom lip, Arizona handed the bag over. 'If you insist.'**

**Taking hold of the bag, Callie put it in her right hand, allowing it to wheel behind her. Holding out her left elbow, she smiled as the blonde slipped her arm through the gap.**

'**So, Calliope….what's this change of plan…'**

**Letting out a nervous giggle, Callie sighed. 'Where do I start….' she began.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Our First Stakeout

_A/N - This story seriously just has a mind of its own. Something that's meant to be a few paragraphs, turns into something a whole lot larger haha! Thanks for the continued reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! Oh and a heads up for some sexy time added to this chapter….just incase you're not into that sort of thing… ;)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

_'I'll say…' she blew out a puff of air. Was it getting hotter in here or…. 'Oh, here's I'll take that for you…' Callie said, holding out her hand for the blondes bag._

_'Oh don't worry I got it.'_

_'Please, I want to…' Callie smiled._

_Biting her bottom lip, Arizona handed the bag over. 'If you insist.'_

_Taking hold of the bag, Callie put it in her right hand, allowing it to wheel behind her. Holding out her left elbow, she smiled as the blonde slipped her arm through the gap._

_'So, Calliope….what's this change of plan…'_

_Letting out a nervous giggle, Callie sighed. 'Where do I start….' she began._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 22**

**'So again the man turned to her and enquired if she was OK.' Arizona said, continuing on with her joke. 'The woman replied "Ooooh wonderful, never felt better!" A few minutes later she does it again…"Aaaatchoooooo! Oh uh, uh oh god yea…!" So the man by this point was really concerned, he asked again "Are you sure you're OK? What's with all the moaning…?" She turned to him and said "I have a medical condition, every time I sneeze, I orgasm…!" "Wow" the man replied. " Are you taking anything for it?" "Yes" the woman answered. "Pepper.."'**

**Callie threw her head back in laughter at the blonde's interpretations. She was laughing so hard infact that no sound was coming out of her mouth and she really just resembled a clapping seal.**

**A sight that Arizona found equally funny and adorable.**

**'OK, that's a good one…' Callie eventually replied.**

**'Believe me, I've heard my fair share of jokes while soaring through the skies.'**

**'I can imagine. That's the thing about my job. Unless I'm in the office, I spend a lot of time by myself….on the hunt for celebrities or….' She held her hands up, '…in a car on a stakeout.'**

**The blonde nodded slightly. 'Sooo, you don't often bring ladies along on your stakeouts Calliope?'**

**'Actually, no. You're my first.'**

**'Well that makes me feel quite special' the blonde smiled.**

**'You are special..' Callie replied with a grin.**

**The Latina looked out of the window toward the Motel. Since leaving work earlier that day, she'd ran around in the car like a headless chicken, picking up various items she needed to fit her change of plan. She'd decided against the DVD to play on the laptop coz knowing her, she'd get so engrossed and end up missing the actresses leave the Motel.**

**She'd arrived at the airport in good time which had only meant more time to worry that Arizona would feel disappointed with Callie having to work. Ofcourse after picking the blonde up and explaining the situation, she'd been pleasantly surprised to find that what Mark had told her was actually true. Sasha and Angie happened to be 2 of the blonde's favourite actresses. Infact Arizona had gone into serious fan girl mode when Callie told her they'd be sitting outside of a Motel room tonight….waiting for the 2 women to emerge.**

**They'd arrived at the Cleveland Motel just before 4:30. They'd pulled up and looked out for Mark but there was no sign of him. Just as she was about to call him every name under the sun, he rang her. He'd found a great spot, slightly up a height, sheltered by dozens of trees. Arriving at his car, she'd introduced Arizona to her friend, who was actually on his best behaviour. He'd informed them that there had, unfortunately been no activity so far.**

**With Mark gone, they'd spent the first few hours chatting, kissing, listening to music and more recently….telling jokes.**

**At one point Arizona had decided to get out of her work gear and proceeded to undress and change from her position in the front seat. The Latina had subtly tried to steal glances but not make it too obvious.**

**Yea….she'd failed that miserably.**

**'What do you think this is Calliope….a strip tease?' Arizona had said teasingly.**

**Swallowing hard, Callie had blushed and told her, 'Well it looks like it yes…'**

**It had taken her a good few minutes to steady her raging libido, and the kissing that had followed Arizona's clothes change really had done nothing to calm her either. Their make-out sessions had been done with one eye open. The actresses were still to make an appearance.**

**One thing they had spotted over to the left of the Motel was a Thai takeaway.**

**'You feel hungry enough to eat yet?' the blonde asked.**

**'Actually yea.'**

**'I'll go get it. You're the photographer here and odds are if you go over there, they'll come out and you'll miss it!'**

**'OK, but I'm paying!' Callie told her, retrieving her purse.**

**Over an hour later, they were sat with very uncomfortably full stomachs, listening to some chilled out music as the sky began to darken. Callie's hand rested on Arizona's thigh, her fingers caressing her inside leg. They'd been sat in the car now for almost 6 hours. Though it sounded like a long time, it had actually flown by for the 2 of them. Having Arizona with her on a stakeout made the experience so much more enjoyable.**

**Something that was less enjoyable was the need to pee. Her bladder felt like it was actually about to explode. She turned her head, looking out of the side window. Usually she'd just get out and squat behind a tree or something but with Arizona here she didn't want to seem so….common!**

**'What's up?' Arizona asked.**

**Callie turned back, letting out a little laugh. 'I umm, kinda need to pee.'**

**'Funny you mention that actually….all that bud light you've been forcing upon me is screaming to come out.'**

**'Oh sure, I forced it upon you!'**

**'I know, that's what I said…' the blonde teased.**

**'OK, well….umm, this might sound totally disgusting to you but….we're sheltered by trees and bushes here. We could just…'**

**'That's what I was thinking too…' Arizona cut in.**

**'Oh, well great. I've got baby wipes in the trunk, something I've found to come in very handy for situations like this.' Callie confessed.**

**'I like a girl that thinks ahead…'**

**'Glad to hear it' Callie grinned. 'You wona go first?'**

**'If you don't mind. I'll be super quick.'**

**'Don't worry, take your time. I've got complete control.'**

**Arizona looked at her mischievously. 'Just don't think about waterfalls, or running taps, or swimming….naked in a lake.'**

**Callie's face had been screwing up until that last remark. 'OK, now that's producing a whole new kind of wetness…'**

**Laughing, Arizona opened the door. 'Be right back…'**

**Callie watched through the rear view mirror as the blonde retrieved the wipes from the trunk then headed off to the right. It took every bit of willpower she possessed to not turn and look after the blonde. Coz I mean, watching Arizona pee would probably be classed as bordering on stalkingly creepy.**

**Her own need to empty her bladder was momentarily forgotten as she thought about the predicament she found herself in. Only a month ago she could have never predicted she'd be sitting in a car waiting to get some shots of 2 actresses in a suspected lesbian relationship along side her new girlfriend. **

**A laugh escaped her lips. Life is crazy. Amazingly fantastic….but still crazy. **

**Tonight had been great. It wasn't at all how she'd expected or wanted to spend her 2nd ever night with the blonde, but it had been a great night all the same. Leaning back against the headrest she closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to the little gift she had for Arizona in her handbag. It didn't feel right giving it to her in the car. Perhaps it was something best left until tomorrow afternoon.**

**She planned on taking the blonde to a country park near to Cristina's place. She thought it would be nice to go for a nice picnic and enjoy some walking. It would certainly help them work up an appetite for their meal date tomorrow night. Incidentally, the park also had some of the best mini waterfalls in Seattle.**

**There it was….the reminder that her bladder was about to…**

***BANG***

**Callie's body jumped, her arms flying out to her sides as a loud rasp on the window invaded her thoughts. Her shocked face snapped around to see Arizona bent over at the hips laughing her ass off. Attempting to steady her erratic heart, Callie began to chuckle embarrassedly.**

**Arizona held a hand to her stomach as her muscles began to hurt from laughing so much. She began to walk around to her side of the car. Opening the passenger side door she bent down flashing a playful dimpled grin at the Latina. 'Boo!' she giggled.**

**'Do you realise I'm this close to peeing myself right now…' Callie told her, holding her thumb and index finger a millimetre apart.**

**'I'm sorry Calliope, I couldn't resist.' Getting in the car she shut the door and handed the small bag of wipes to the Latina. 'I needed that so bad…'**

**'I'm not sure what I need more right now. A pee or a heart monitor…' Callie joked.**

**'Awww…' Arizona leaned in, bringing her hand to cup the Latina's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.**

**It lasted only a few seconds before Callie leaned back. 'As much as I love doing that, I really, reallllly gotta pee! And you've got to keep watch!'**

**'Aye Aye Captain! I got you covered!'**

**Wipes in hand, Callie opened the door and made for a sheltered bit of land.**

**She returned a few minutes later to find Arizona had taken her place in the drivers seat. 'Hmmm' she said aloud to herself. Going around to the other side, she opened the door and leant in. 'So I've been demoted?' she teased as she shut the door behind her.**

**'I just thought I'd let you….stretch your legs a bit…' the blonde smiled back.**

**'Ahh, thanks….that's sweet.'**

**'Mhmm..' Arizona smiled.**

**They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the radio. Callie eventually sighed. 'What the hell are they doing in there?'**

**Arizona looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say….seriously?**

**'You mean this whole time…? They've been in there for like….7 hours…'**

**'I seem to recall at least 8 hours of hot lesbian love last Saturday night…' Arizona told her.**

**Callie swallowed the increasingly large pool of moisture in her mouth. 'Oh, yea….hehe' She felt her heart begin to flutter. What she'd give to be in bed with this woman right now. She saw Arizona lean toward her. Lips brushed softly against her own. **

**'Callie…' Arizona whispered.**

**'Mhmm..'**

**'I have to admit something. I had ulterior motives for changing seats with you.'**

**Ok, so that wasn't exactly what Callie had been expecting the blonde to say. 'You did?'**

**'I did..' she replied. She leaned in, firmly placing her lips onto the Latina's.**

**Just as Callie was getting into the kiss, she felt the air leave her lungs as her chair slid back. 'Whoaaaa' she almost screamed as her lips left the blondes. After looking all around her, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, she watched as Arizona lifted herself up from the driver seat, squeezing herself on the floor between Callie's legs. 'Arizona wh…are…you…'**

**'Eyes on the Motel Calliope. You don't want to miss your target.'**

**The Latina was stunned. Did Arizona want to actually….go down on her. Here, in the car….at the top of a hill? She could already feel the faint throbbing of her clit between her legs. Her excitement was growing by the second. Even more so when Arizona's hands made it to the hem of her jeans.**

**After slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the restraint, Arizona's eyes flickered up to meet aroused dark eyes. 'Lift up Calliope…'**

**Still quite bewildered, it took a few moments for the Latina to do as instructed. *Holy shit* she thought. *This is naughty. Like…..really naughty!* Fumbling with the top of her pants she arched her ass off the seat and slid the clothing down her thighs. The blonde assisted, finally leaving the jeans wrapped around the Latina's ankles. Callie's breathing became jagged as the anticipation of having Arizona's mouth on her centre became almost too much. She looked out of the windows, into the almost complete darkness until she felt Arizona's hands slide up the outside of her thighs…..finally resting above her ass.**

**'Scoot forward…' Arizona urged her. When Callie's ass was finally perched on the edge of her seat, it gave the blonde the perfect position to reach her completely. She looked back up. 'I've been wanting to do this all day! All week actually.'**

**A grin formed on Callie's mouth. She couldn't even begin to describe how turned on she was right now. The sight of Arizona crouched between her legs while in a car out in the open gave a sense of danger to the whole scenario.**

**This woman was a daredevil…..and she fucking loved it!**

**Arizona leant in, inhaling the familiar yet still very new scent of her girlfriends arousal. She'd thought about this since last Sunday. Before moving any closer, she looked up and flashed a dimpled smile to the open mouthed Latina. 'Calliope…..keep your eyes on the Motel. We don't want to miss them. Though odds are, one of them is in this very same position inside that Motel room.'**

**With that she dipped her head, running her tongue along the inside of the Latina's thigh. She felt muscles tense beneath her hands. Who was she kidding, she couldn't take the teasing anymore than Callie could. As her mouth reached its goal, her tongue took a long hard lick through Callie's already wet lips.**

**'Ohhhh god!' Callie groaned, her hips pushing up, harder onto Arizona's face. Her eye's closed momentarily before she remembered her task. Popping her eyes back open, she stole a glance at Arizona's face, buried deep between her thighs. Within in seconds, Arizona's eyes met her own. The blonde looked at her as she worked her tongue extra hard. It sent a new wave of pleasure through her body. Unbelievably, Arizona's tongue seemed to thrust even deeper inside her which caused her body to arch up off the seat.**

**How the hell was she supposed to concentrate on anything but this amazing feeling the blonde was evoking throughout her body. *Focus….* she told herself. *Look at the Motel! That's it….make sure no one…* 'Ohhh my godddd' she gasped, feeling Arizona's lips latch onto her clit, her tongue flicking hard across it. 'Fuck, Arizona!' Her hand shot up, gripping onto blonde locks. She pulled the blonde closer to her, grinding herself on her face, desperately wanting more contact.**

**Never mind Callie, Arizona was in heaven. She couldn't get enough of this woman. Her mouth worked furiously inside and around Callie's centre. As she felt Callie start to tense, she lifted her hand, inserting 2 fingers deep between soft walls.**

**'Ohhhh fuck..' Callie groaned. She didn't want this feeling to end but her orgasm was fast approaching. Her thighs tightened on Arizona's head as she trembled against the blondes mouth. Many words left her mouth as she continued to be completely filled but not one of them was intelligible.**

**With a few extra hard strokes up her tongue, Arizona sent Callie spiralling over the edge. She heard a hand slam against the car window as the Latina groaned out her name.**

**Callie arched up into Arizona's face, grinding her throbbing centre harder onto the blondes relentless mouth and fingers. This was one of, if not the most intense orgasms she'd ever experienced. After a few moments she couldn't take anymore so tugged on the sweaty strand of hair still in her other hands grasp. She attempted to speak, but her heart was still almost beating out of her chest.**

**Arizona removed her mouth and grinned up at the look on Callie's face. The Latina's chest was rising and falling erratically, pushing her breasts tight into her ruffled top. Her face was flushed, a satisfied smile was evident on her open mouth. Rising up she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, before leaning closer to Callie's face. 'You're amazing…' she smiled.**

**Panting, Callie let out a laugh. 'I think it's safe to say that you're the amazing one here!' With clumsy hands she grasped the blondes head and brought her face closer. They kissed softly for several moments.**

**'Did you watch the Motel, Calliope?'**

**'Ugh….I umm, glanced….a few times.'**

**'So basically they could have snuck out and we're gona be sitting here for however long waiting for 2 women that are no longer in the Motel anymore?'**

**Callie thought for a few seconds before replying. 'Oh well….if they're not there anymore….' She reached down by her side, quickly turning the seat dial.**

**'Wh….what are you doing?' Arizona enquired, just as she felt Callie's seat going down.**

**'If we've missed them, I may aswell return the favour…' Moving her hand from the seat dial, she manoeuvred it to hem of Arizona's trousers. Not waiting for permission, she pushed it down between clothing and skin. A sudden intake of breath escaped both their lips as Callie's fingers came into contact with a pool of wetness. 'And I see you're eager for some payback…' Callie replied huskily.**

**Arizona dropped her head to the Latina's shoulder. Her legs were as stretched as she could get them, her feet braced on the slanted floor of the car. A groan rumbled in her throat as Callie's fingers teased the slick skin of her lips.**

**'Do you want me inside you?' Callie whispered in the blondes ear.**

**After a few moments Arizona lifted her head, smothering Callie's lips with her own. She thrust down onto the intruding fingers, showing the Latina exactly what she wanted. 'Yes…' she finally said into Callie's mouth. 'I want you inside me…'**

**Capturing the blonde's lips once again, Callie slid 2 fingers deeper into soft moist lips. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth as she felt herself be filled. She softly thrust down onto the slender digits, her feet pushing on the floor, giving her extra support. They moved together, Callie's hips meeting the blonde's rhythm. Arizona's face was buried into Callie's neck…..she already felt that familiar tingle spread through her lower stomach. 'Fuck..' she moaned. 'I'm so close Calliope…'**

**The Latina lay her left hand flat on Arizona's lower back, pulling her down harder into her other hand, which was buried deep within a pool of excitement. 'Come Arizona…come for me…'**

**They moved together in perfect synchronicity and just moments later, Arizona rode out the waves of a toe curling orgasm. 'Calliopeeee' she groaned. Her thighs squeezed tight together, crushing Callie's hand between them. The Latina's hand miraculously continued to move within her….sliding in and out of her with such ease.**

**Hearing Arizona's screams evoked so many responses from Callie. It made her own need evident once more. As the thrusts died off, the blondes body slumped down. They lay there for several seconds, both regaining their breath. 'Ughhhh' Arizona squeaked into Callie's neck. 'I cant move…' She bobbed up and down as Callie began to laugh.**

**'You started it…' Callie told her.**

**Finally pushing herself up, Arizona looked down at the gorgeous Latina below her. She couldn't help but smile at this woman that made her feel so alive. Made her feel like she could do anything…**

**….like sex in a car!**

**Callie's hand moved up Arizona's sides, eventually gripping her shoulders. As she stared lovingly into twinkling blue eyes, she desperately wanted to reveal exactly how she felt about the blonde. Tell her how much she'd changed her….made her believe in herself…**

**But no, she wouldn't do it just yet.**

**'You're bringing out my adventurous side 'Zona…'**

**'Are you complaining?'**

**Callie shook her head. 'Nope, I love it!' *And I love you* she finished in her head.**

**'I love it too.' Arizona smiled.**

**After a few more kisses, the blonde peeled herself from Callie's clutches and climbed back over to the drivers seat. 'Whew…' Callie sighed. 'This day just gets more and more unexpected…' she laughed. 'You've steamed the windows with your sexy breathing…' Pulling the sleeve of her top over her hand she began to wipe away the steamed windows.**

**'I think it's definitely a combination of both our sexy breaths' Arizona told her, assisting in clearing the glass.**

**'I should really just open a….shit….' she froze, her eyes locking on something outside the car.**

**Arizona burst out laughing. 'You should open a shit?' she enquired. 'What does that even mean?'**

**'Shit shit shit' Callie replied in a panic. She quickly reached on to the backseat, making a grab for her camera bag.**

**'Callie what's wrong…' She looked back towards the Motel. Through the condensation on the glass, she could just make out the figures of 2 people…..standing outside a Motel room. Her eyes grew wide. 'Is that…..is it them?'**

**'It looks like them…' Callie replied hurriedly. Unzipping her bag, she retrieved her camera. Why the hell she hadn't unpacked this already she had no idea. Throwing the bag to the floor she opened her door. Arizona wasn't far behind as she scrambled out of her own door.**

**Callie rushed a few feet away from the car, switching the camera on as she went. Camera up to her eyes she zoomed in, focusing on the dwindling figures that still hovered outside of the Motel room. 'Gotcha!' Callie said as Angie Harmon's face came into view beneath her baseball cap. She began to take multiple shots of the women as they talked and lock up the Motel room door.**

**After a few moments of looking down her lens, she was momentarily taken aback as it seemed the actresses looked towards her. It was dark though and they were at least 80 yards away. 'Umm, are they looking at us 'Zona?'**

**'Cal….was your flash meant to be going off there?'**

**The Latina lowered her camera. 'My flash was going off? Crap, it wasn't mean to be.' She looked back up.**

**'Oh my god!' Arizona exclaimed. 'Are they coming towards us?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Were You Taking Pictures Of Us?

_A/N - Hey guys, just a short update here. I wanted to add a bit more on but I also wanted to get an update out to ya :) Lets call this part 1 or 2 for their weekend together shall we? Or maybe its part 2 of perhaps 4 coz last chapter had a bit in the car...ahem, yea...anyway, I'll just call it Chapter 23 :P So did the actresses actually see Callie's flash go off?_

_All of your comments are awesome! Thank you so much for sticking with me and making the time to leave your thoughts, it's appreciated! Hope you like this one too...any thoughts are welcome :)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…._

_Callie rushed a few feet away from the car, switching the camera on as she went. Camera up to her eyes she zoomed in, focusing on the dwindling figures that still hovered outside of the Motel room. 'Gotcha!' Callie said as Angie Harmon's face came into view beneath her baseball cap. She began to take multiple shots of the women as they talked and lock up the Motel room door._

_After a few moments of looking down her lens, she was momentarily taken aback as it seemed the actresses looked towards her. It was dark though and they were at least 80 yards away. 'Umm, are they looking at us 'Zona?'_

'_Cal….was your flash meant to be going off there?'_

_The Latina lowered her camera. 'My flash was going off? Crap, it wasn't mean to be.' She looked back up._

'_Oh my god!' Arizona exclaimed. 'Are they coming towards us?'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 23**

'**Ugh….' Callie began to back away. 'Shit, rookie mistake! They must have seen me…'**

**Arizona's eyes were wide as her heart began to race. Whether that was because they could be in trouble now or the fact 2 of the hottest actresses in the world were coming toward her, she wasn't sure. 'What do we do? I can't imagine they'd be too happy with you photographing them when they're obviously trying to be discreet….'**

'**Yea, I've had run ins before. Had my camera smashed one time actually…' Callie replied, still backing towards her car.**

**The actresses were coming closer still.**

'**Oh my god, I can't believe we're backing away from Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander!' Arizona gasped, still not sure whether to be nervous or excited.**

'**Get in the car 'Zona…' Callie told her as she turned to her vehicle. **

'**Hey!' came one of the actresses voices.**

'**And hurry…' Callie finished.**

'**WAIT!' came the recognisably deep voice of Angie Harmon.**

**Arizona stood at her side of the car but didn't attempt to get in. She was momentarily star gazed….watching the 2 approaching figures.**

**Its not like they were big beefy guys or anything. There was no need to be scared.**

**Right?**

''**Zona, get in the car…' came Callie's anxious voice.**

**Still the blonde stood at the side of the car. The actresses finally made it to them. 'Hey, were you taking pictures of us?' Arizona stood with her eyes wide and mouth agape, a hint of a smile tracing her lips.**

**Yea, she looked so cool right now.**

**Truth be told she hadn't heard what Angie Harmon had said. She was far too stunned for that.**

'**Hey, I said were you taking pictures?'**

**This time, Angie's agitated voice did register with the blonde. 'Ugh, umm….no, I didn't…'**

'**We saw the flashes hun, we know you have a camera…' It was Sasha that spoke that time.**

**The driver door opened and Callie got out. 'She didn't take the pictures….it was me…' she confessed. After being in contact with so many celebrities over the last few years, she'd learned to control her own inner fan girl….unlike the nervous blonde on the other side of the car who it seemed was doing some sort of pee dance.**

'**So you're the press? That's just fucking great…' Angie shouted. 'What is it with you people? Why can't you just keep your fucking noses out of other peoples business?' Her raspy voice was getting louder and louder as her rant went on.**

**Sasha stood straight faced just behind the tall brunette.**

'**Look, you have to understand it's just my job…' Callie tried to defend.**

'**Spreading shit is not a job…' Angie told her. 'Fuck sake, I did not sign up to be hounded night and day!'**

**Sasha put a hand on Angie's back. 'Look, it's been tough on us the last few months. We cant seem to go anywhere without being followed. Even miles away in Seattle it seems. You always find us. Do you understand how hard that is on a person? To be followed night and day by countless press and fans?'**

'**Are you guys…..together….' came Arizona's high pitched voice. Obviously she hadn't heard a word the 2 women had been saying. She was still very much just revelling in being in this close a proximity to 2 amazing actresses.**

**Angie let out a growl like noise. 'It's non of your fucking business.'**

'**Hey, don't talk to her like that!' Callie put in, slamming her car door as she walked closer to the actresses.**

'**I think she can take it…' Angie told her. 'All you fucking press are the same. No hearts. You don't care who you hurt.'**

'**I'm not….I mean, I'm not with the press…' Arizona replied quietly. Everyone turned to her. She shuffled slightly from foot to foot. 'I'm just….a fan…'**

'**She's my girlfriend…' Callie said. 'She's got nothing to do with this. It's me that took the pictures. I'm the press…'**

**Angie threw her hands up in defeat, shaking her head and looking to the floor. Sasha took a few steps closer to the Latina. 'You're girlfriends?' Callie nodded, looking to the blonde who sent her a dimpled smile. Sasha had to smile at the display passing between the 2 women. 'OK. So you have to kinda see things from our perspective. How the world is with people who are…who are different from what others call "the norm"? I'm not saying that Angie and I are together or anything….but you have to realise the kind of pressure we're under. If one of us were male….this situation wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be frowned upon as much. We wouldn't be judged….have contracts cancelled and such like. You have to understand how hard it is to be with someone and know the world isn't quite so ready for you to be open about….'**

'**SASHA!' Angie exclaimed. 'We're leaving. If you've got any common sense you'll give us that film or I swear to god I'll knock you up with the biggest law suit you've…'**

'**Ange, wait a minute…' Sasha told her. She turned back to Callie. 'I know it's your job, and you're probably going to be paid a large sum of money for producing the photos of us…'**

'**And words to go with it thanks to you…' came Angies voice once more.**

**Sasha pursed her lips but continued talking to the Latina. 'If you want, I'll pay you. You'd be doing us a really big favour. It's just….the worlds not ready….we're not ready for this kind of….public revelation.**

**Callie listened intently as the smaller woman spoke. Part of her sympathised with what she was saying. She couldn't not think about the secret lesbian relationship she had been in for so many years. She'd thought then that her family and friends hadn't been ready to hear the truth. Now if she imagined not only having to reveal this to her family but to a huge fan base which went into millions….she couldn't even begin to imagine how overwhelming it must be. Being as famous as Angie and Sasha….being in the public eyes so much. It was unimaginable.**

**But then again, this was **_**her **_**job. This is what she was paid to do. To reveal the truth to the public. To be ruthless…..heartless….Not care about who was potentially getting hurt. She'd done it so many times in the passed, to so many celebrities. **

**She looked over to Arizona. The blonde looked back at her with a knowing smile. Hiding her feelings for Arizona from everyone would be sheer torture for her. Suddenly she felt herself lucky for having such a simple life.**

**Well, at least it was simple in comparison to these 2 women.**

**Looking back at the smaller actress, Callie smiled. 'I'm sorry Sasha….I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. I was just doing my job and….I guess I never thought about your welfare…'**

'**No shit!' came Angie's response.**

**Callie backed away to the car. Opening the door she retrieved her camera. 'Here…' she took out the film roll and handed it to Sasha. 'I wont print them…'**

**Sasha smiled optimistically before turning back to look at Angie. The taller woman's eyes were narrowed slightly, as though she smelt a rat. Looking back at the Latina, she accepted the film roll. 'I appreciate that…..sorry, I didn't get your name.'**

'**I'm Callie….' she held out her hand to which the smaller actress accepted in her own. '…And this is Arizona.'**

**The blonde took that as her cue to come around from the side of the car. There was a noticeable spring in her step as she reached the other 3 women.**

'**Oh and she's a die hard fan…' Callie added with a grin.**

**Sasha laughed and turned to the blonde. 'Nice to meet you Arizona. I like your name, it's….unique. Thank you for sparing us **_**a lot **_**of added media.'**

'**No need to thank me Sasha. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult your situation must be. I don't agree with snooping into other peoples business. No offence Calliope…' she said, looking to her girlfriend. 'Although, I'm a little hypocritical because I'm guilty of buying various magazines and being drawn into tabloid stories.'**

'**Most of which tend to be a load of shit…' the taller actress spoke.**

**Sasha looked behind, flashing the other woman a glare. 'Ange, come on….Callie isn't like other photographers. She's given up the story, she actually has a heart…'**

**Sighing, Angie dropped her tensed shoulders and walked closer. 'Look, I'm sorry to be such an ass to you….things have just been crazy lately.'**

**Callie held up a hand. 'Hey, you don't have to apologise. I totally understand. I'm sorry we caused more torment for you.'**

**Sasha shook her head. 'Surprisingly, this has been one of the most pleasant press encounters I've ever experienced.'**

**Arizona's face lit up at the actresses words.**

'**Umm, I realise I've given you the film and everything…' Callie started. '….but if I go back to my boss with nothing, I fear I may be out on my ass.'**

**Sasha frowned, realising this was exactly how the press worked. If you're not producing they find someone else that can. 'Well…..this is kind of a role reversal type of suggestion here but….how about we make up a story?'**

**Angie snorted. 'Yea, well that makes a change being the one to make up the story…'**

'**How do you mean?' Callie asked.**

'**Well, you could go back to your boss and tell him you saw us but we actually had different rooms. You could say we met….we told you about….the…umm…' She looked up to the sky as she tried to think of a convincing story.**

'**God sake' Angie sighed. 'We should not have to be doing this. Can't we just have private time without having to explain ourselves?'**

'**One day…' Sasha said, attempting to calm the other woman with a soothing arm rub. 'You 2 are so lucky….you know that…'**

**Callie and Arizona looked at one another, a smile passing between them. The blonde looked back to Sasha. 'How about we say you met with someone who's been through some sort of ordeal and you were just doing some research for your show…'**

**Sasha looked at the blonde. 'You know, that's actually a really good idea. Good work Arizona.'**

**The blonde bit her bottom lip, trying to contain the electric shock type euphoria that flooded her body at Sasha's praising words.**

'**Do you think I could maybe get a picture….to go with the story?'**

**Sasha looked at Angie who merely shrugged. 'Sure..' Sasha replied turning back to the Latina.**

**Callie went back to her car to retrieve a new roll of film. Arizona swayed from side to side as she felt slightly shy under the actresses gaze.**

'**So, you're not with the press Arizona, what do you do?'**

'**I'm a flight attendant for Southwest Airlines…' the blonde smiled.**

'**Oh, that's great. I've flown with them many times..' Sasha smiled.**

'**Shame you haven't been on one of my flights…'**

**An exaggerated cough was heard from the figure crouching in the car. Arizona blushed and looked to the ground as Callie emerged from the car, an eyebrow raised in amusement. A genuine laugh escaped Angie's mouth for the first time in this whole encounter.**

'**How about you set the camera up on the car bonnet….get all 4 of us in?' Sasha suggested.**

'**Great idea….' Callie smiled. Moving to the bonnet, she set up the timer and looked back at the other 3. 'Ok, huddle up…' She turned back to the camera, barely disguising the chuckle that left her mouth as she'd witnessed Arizona's face when Angie put an arm around her shoulder. 'OK, its off.' Quickly joining them, Callie came up to Arizona's side. They shared a smile as Callie's hand slipped into the blonde's. A few seconds later the flash went off. 'Thanks a lot guys…' Callie said, turning to the actresses.**

'**We should be thanking you Callie. We appreciate this….really!'**

'**Honestly, you've opened my eyes…' Callie admitted. 'I guess I never really thought about the hurt my work can cause.'**

'**You do kind of get used to it. You learn to take everything with a pinch of salt.' Angie explained. 'That doesn't mean it doesn't cut deep though.'**

'**What paper or magazine do you work for Callie?'**

'**It's Scoop of the Week magazine.'**

**Sasha thought on. 'Don't think I've heard of it….but I'll be sure to check it out next week…'**

'**Thanks…' **

'**So….we were heading off out now….' Angie started. 'It was….' she paused, '…**_**nice**_** to meet you.'**

**The other 3 laughed. 'Yea, after a shaky start it turned out to be alright.' Callie smiled. 'Arizona thought you were gona kick our asses.' She winked at the blonde who glared back at her.**

**Sasha laughed before replying. 'I'm not that kind of girl. Angie on the other hand…' she looked at the taller actresses who punched her right first into her left palm for emphasis. 'You wouldn't think it but her barks worse then her bite…' Sasha revealed.**

**Angie raised an eyebrow at the smaller actress. 'We'll see if you still say that after the next time I bite your ass…'**

**This time it was Sasha that blushed and began to back away. 'So, we'll be heading off now' she looked at Angie with a playful glare.**

**Arizona stood fidgeting with the hem of her top. 'Could I….I mean, do you think I could….get your autograph?'**

'**Ofcourse you can…' Sasha replied.**

**The blonde rolled from her heel to her toes. 'Awesome!' She looked at Callie who in turn rolled her eyes and backed away to the car. **

'_**I'll**_** get a pen and paper then will I…' Retrieving said pen and a pad from her glove compartment, Callie handed them to Sasha who once again stood at the bonnet of her car. Using the car as support, the actress started to scribble down a few words. Angie followed suit before handing them both back to the Latina. 'Thanks guys…' Callie smile, looking at the note.**

**Arizona was still in the same position she had been since the photo. It seemed her excitement had her rooted to the spot.**

'**Don't mention it…' Sasha smiled. 'Might see you both around sometime.'**

'**Watch where you flash that camera next time…' Angie grinned.**

**Callie snorted. 'Total rookie mistake. 'I blame Arizona for the distraction.'**

**Angie nodded. 'Yea, I noticed the steamy windows when we got here. Some distraction Blonde girl.'**

**Callie looked at Arizona who's eyes were close to popping out of her head.**

'**Busted springs to mind, don't you think Sash..'**

'**Definitely…'**

'**A little pot calling the kettle black there don't you think girls….' Callie teased.**

**Angie nodded with a grin. 'Touché…'**

**As the actresses said their goodbyes and headed back towards the Motel, Arizona almost pranced over to Callie. 'Oh my god, oh my god! Can you believe it? We spoke to Sasha and Angie. I mean she actually touched me and….' she grabbed the pad from Callie's hand, her eye's scanning the words written down.**

'_To Arizona and Callie, it was lovely to have met you both. You are such a beautiful couple. Stay true to yourselves….always! With love, Sasha…'_

**Underneath Sasha's words was Angie's response.**

'_Next time you decide to flash us, someone had better be naked!'_

**Laughter rumbled up Arizona's throat. 'Oh my god!' she gasped again. She threw her arms around Callie, bouncing up and down slightly. 'I can't believe this.' She withdrew, grabbing Callie's face and planting a series of kisses on her lips. Callie laughed inbetween kisses. 'Tonight has been….just….there are no words. I have no words. It's been so surreal….'**

'**It has…' Callie agreed.**

'**You're amazing Calliope. You do so much for me without even having to try sometimes. Here I am with a signed note from 2 of America's biggest stars right now and although they are no Sara Ramirez, they're definitely the next in line for me.'**

**Callie smiled, thinking about the little things she had tucked away at Cristina's place that would definitely be the cherry on top of the cake tomorrow night. 'Anything I do is only because I've got you. Everything seems to be just falling into place.'**

**Arizona flicked her nose over the Latina's. 'How about we get ourselves home? I'm going to do things to you that even Hugh Hefner has never seen before.'**

**Throwing her head back in laughter, Callie nudged her hips into the blondes. 'What are we waiting for then…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Hello Kitty, Seriously?

_A/N - *Sneaks into the room* Umm, hey guys! Where do I start…I'm so sorry its taken me this long to reply. Life's been hectic. It was my birthday and it's the end of the term at work, but I'm also looking for a new job, so unfortunately life was getting in the way more than I liked. I know, shut up Kelly and get on with the story! Thank you so much for all the PM's from some of you, basically giving me a royal kick up the butt to get a chapter out to you! _

_I seem to remember I promised a whole lot of uninterrupted Calzona time…Here it is….;) One of my longer chapters, hopefully worth the wait too! Thanks again for all the comments/Pm's and alerts. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously….**_

'_**You're amazing Calliope. You do so much for me without even having to try sometimes. Here I am with a signed note from 2 of America's biggest stars right now and although they are no Sara Ramirez, they're definitely the next in line for me.'**_

_**Callie smiled, thinking about the little things she had tucked away at Cristina's place that would definitely be the cherry on top of the cake tomorrow night. 'Anything I do is only because I've got you. Everything seems to be just falling into place.'**_

_**Arizona flicked her nose over the Latina's. 'How about we get ourselves home? I'm going to do things to you that even Hugh Hefner has never seen before.'**_

_**Throwing her head back in laughter, Callie nudged her hips into the blondes. 'What are we waiting for then…'**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 24**

'**No peeking!'**

**Arizona let out a chuckle. 'I'm not peeking Calliope!' She said that but her eye's were trying to open beneath the concealing hand Callie had placed over her eyes.**

'**Fibber! I can feel your eyelashes fluttering under my grasp!' The blonde merely laughed realising she had no defence. 'Just a little further….okay, open your eye's…' Callie told her, removing her hand from the blondes face.**

**As Arizona opened her eyes, she was faced with one of the most beautiful sites she's ever seen.**

**They'd awoken surprisingly early that morning, considering they'd only succumbed to sleep around 2am. After their eventful run in with the 2 actresses, they'd arrived back at Cristina's place and made the most of a house to themselves. After an uninterrupted sleep, they were out on the road again not long after 8:30 this morning. Stopping off at the store to get some snacks, they arrived at the National Park by 10am.**

**When Arizona had revealed she didn't know much about the series of waterfalls Seattle National Park had to offer, Callie had been excited to reveal a site the photographer in her found breathtakingly stunning.**

**It had taken a good hour to walk along the beaten track and when Callie recognised they were close to stumbling upon Kavita falls, she ordered the blonde to cover her eyes.**

**She watched Arizona's face break into the same expression she herself had when she'd first laid eyes on the falls.**

'**Wow….Calliope….'**

'**I know, right?' Callie beamed.**

'**This is beautiful..' She took in the falls and it's surrounding area. Strangely enough there didn't seem to be anyone else around. 'You know….I've been all around the world but this place is just….'**

'**Breathtaking…'**

**The blonde looked back at the Latina. 'Exactly.'**

**Tugging on Arizona's arm, Callie led her over to some rocks near the edge of Kavita Falls. 'I thought maybe we could set up camp here for a while….have our lunch…'**

'**Sounds great, I'm starving.'**

**They spent the next 20 minutes devouring their sandwiches and other snacks items and then Callie decided to get some photos. As Arizona sat with her face taking in the warm sunshine, Callie backed away, snapping shots from various angles of the blonde with Kavita Falls behind her. After a while she joined her on the rock so she could take photos of the Falls with the wide angle lens attached.**

**She peered down over the rock. Butterflies started erupting in her stomach as she tried to position herself to take the photograph. She kept focused and tried not to get too close to the sloping edge of the rock that led right into the Falls.**

**Arizona kept her eye's on the Latina to make sure she didn't get too far out.**

**Pointing her camera down to look at the bottom of the Falls, she got into position and suddenly the wide angle lens dropped from the camera. With a crack, the lens crashed onto the rock and continued to roll down over the edge. Almost instinctively, Callie dropped to her knees and reached for it but was unsuccessful. Arizona watched the whole thing. When she'd seen the lens drop and Callie move forward, her heart felt like it was about to explode. Panicking she reached out and grabbed onto the Latina's top. A bottle of water was knocked over by her knee which also rolled and dropped off the rock, flying down into the Falls. With a firm grip on Callie's top, she yanked her back until the Latina lay prone in her arms. 'Holy shit…' she gasped. 'You almost…'**

'**Uh huh…' Callie replied. Her chest heaving as her heart went crazy.**

**The blondes arms were wrapped around the Latina like a death grip. 'You shouldn't have moved to catch it' she told her. 'You almost followed it.'**

'**I don't know why I did….it was just like….like instinct.'**

**Arizona moved her face to nuzzle into Callie's neck. 'I think I'm gona bring my lunch back up..'**

**Callie swallowed and let out a small laugh. 'You're not the only one.' Composing herself she sat up and turned to the blonde. 'I think that's enough photos for today.'**

**Arizona nodded and leant in for a kiss. 'Good idea. I've only just found you. I'm not ready to lose you yet!'**

'**Believe me, not even Kavita Falls could keep me away from you!'**

**A few minutes later they made themselves comfortable on the rug. Callie with her back against a rock….a good few feet away from the edge of the Falls', with Arizona in her arms.**

'**It's so peaceful here.'**

'**It is. I often found it to be a good place to come when you've got a lot on your mind. I think the sound of the water is relaxing.'**

**The blonde nodded in agreement. 'I know what you mean. It's nice to be able to enjoy places like this. I spend so much time in the air that it's refreshing to enjoy something like this. Mother nature at her best.'**

'**Do you sometimes tire of the same routine?' Callie asked. 'Like, being on the plane for 8 or so hours at a time?'**

**The blonde took a few moments before replying. 'Well, I love my job, I really do. I've always loved my routine and the fact that every flight is different. Lately though I've been thinking.'**

'**Oh?'**

'**Flying internationally has never bothered me before. I've never had anything, or anyone to miss….'**

'**I see…' Callie replied.**

**The blonde's heart began to flutter as she thought about how to word what she wanted to say….without sounding too forward. Clearing her throat and swallowing the small amount of moisture in her mouth, she continued. 'Lately though I feel like I want a change. I've flown to Europe so many times I can't even begin to estimate….plus, I'm getting old….' she smiled, receiving a playful squeeze from the Latina. 'And, well….I met this girl a few weeks ago.' Her fingers danced over the smooth skin of the arm Callie had around her. 'She's American too and well, although she doesn't live in the same state as me, I feel like I could at least talk to her more if we were on more or less the same time difference more often.'**

**As Arizona's words sank in, Callie rested her chin on the blondes shoulder. 'Do you think this girl is worth changing your whole routine?'**

**Arizona turned her head. 'Ofcourse she is. That, and so much more!'**

**Callie's eyes shifted between the blondes eyes and lips. 'I'd never want to change you 'Zona. You've been a flight attendant your whole adult life. You love it…'**

'**Yea but I love you more…' At her sudden declaration, her eye's widened. A blush fast spreading over her face and neck. 'Ugh, I mean, there are more important things in life than work Calliope and to me, you are one of those things. One of those people…'**

***She said she loved me…yay! But then she corrected herself. Was it an honest slip? She looked quite shy after the seemingly accidental slip….***

'**W-why are you smiling..?'**

**Callie came out of her thoughts and realised she did indeed have a ridiculous grin on her face. She shook her head. 'Nothing, it's just, hearing you say that…..that you think I'm important. It makes me feel good.'**

'**I really feel like I could do anything for you Calliope.' She turned away from the Latina again, laying her head on Callie's shoulder. 'I'd like to be able to spend more time with you and if changing my work pattern helps me achieve that then I'll do it!'**

**A small smile graced the Latina's lips. This woman was willing to change a routine she had had in motion for almost a decade. She'd heard about the relationship with Joanne. She knew it had lasted a while, but Arizona had still remained on her international schedule. To Callie, hearing Arizona say she'd change everything for her…..well, it made her feel so overwhelmingly loved.**

**This woman was a keeper.**

'**If that's what you want to do 'Zona…' she replied softly into the blonde's ear.**

'**Would you….I mean, do you feel alright about me wanting to do that?'**

'**Arizona, I find myself wishing I was a plane martial or something….just so I could be with you all the time.'**

**The blonde grinned. 'Well that's it settled then. I'll set my new routine in motion as of next week. Perhaps I can get on flights to Seattle more often than not.'**

'**I'd love that' Callie replied. 'And….' she paused, which caused Arizona to turn and face her. The Latina's brown eyes met blue. 'And….I love you too…' she finished.**

**Arizona stopped breathing for a few moments, then as she smiled, an audible breath left her mouth. Bringing a hand up she grabbed hold of the back of Callie's head and claimed her lips.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Running a finger along her top lip, Arizona smoothed out the lipstick she'd just applied. Meshing her lips together she pulled back from the mirror, assessing her whole body. *Mhmm, not half bad…* she thought. Reaching over to the dresser, she put her make up into a zipped pocket in her hand bag.**

**Callie had opted to go get changed in the bathroom, leaving Arizona with the bedroom. She was curious as to what the Latina was wearing. She herself had gone with a pair of tight jeans and a deep blue strapless top which also gave a very pleasant view of what her chest had to offer.**

**The sound of the doorbell tore her eyes away from the mirror. She looked at her watch. It was just after 7. Not many people were meant to know there was anyone here. Picking up her bag she swung it over her shoulder and headed out of the bedroom. The bell sounded again. 'Calliope…' she called.**

**She walked passed the open door of the bathroom and the Latina wasn't in there. Continuing her journey down the hallway she went up to the front door. Opening it she was momentarily startled at the sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her eyes drank in the Latina's similar tight jean appearance but she had a red plunging neck top on, covered by a cardigan. 'Calliope…' she smiled.**

**The Latina brought her hand around from her back, presenting the blonde with a rose and a silver gift bag. 'You look beautiful Arizona…' Callie smiled.**

'**Calliope, why are you outside?'**

'**I'm picking you up for out date of course…'**

**Chuckling the blonde accepted the bag still placed between them, standing to one side. 'Would you like to come in then?' she asked, playing along.**

'**I'd love to.'**

**As Callie passed, she placed her cheek against the blondes and gave her an air kiss.**

'**What's in here then…' Arizona asked, snaking her hand into the bag. She retrieved a long velvet box. Her heart began to flutter. 'Calliope…you are spoiling me here' she said, glancing at the eager smile on her girlfriends face.**

'**You're worth all of it. This is actually part 1 of your present. I got a little something else which you can have later tonight.'**

**Putting the gift bag on a nearby table, Arizona opened the velvet box carefully. 'Oh, Calliope….they're beautiful.' Her fingers ran over the thin chain that housed the blue crystal.**

'**I saw them in the shop and it was like I was looking into your eye's.'**

**The blonde bit her bottom lip and looked at the Latina. 'Thank you. I love them…' Leaning in she brushed her lips against Callie's. 'I'll wear them now.' Putting the box on the table she immediately went to take her earrings out. She felt slightly overwhelmed that Callie had bought her such a precious gift on their first date. It seemed quite old fashioned and in truth, it kind of made her feel like a bit of a princess. Putting her discarded earrings on the table she unclasped her new ones and poked them through the hole in each ear lobe. Securely fitted she looked at Callie. 'So, what do you think?'**

**A pleased smile graced the Latina's lips. 'You look beautiful..'**

'**How about you put this necklace on me….finish the look off?'**

**Nodding eagerly, Callie lifted the thin chain from its box. Unclasping it, she looked up at the blonde who'd turned her back on her lifting the bouncy curls from her shoulders. She positioned the chain around the blonde's neck, her fingers brushing lightly over the milky skin. Once fastened, she leant in, softly running her lips on the still exposed neck. She felt Arizona tremble slightly at the touch. 'All done…' Callie spoke softly.**

**Letting her hair drop, the blonde turned back to the taller woman. Her hands ran lightly up Callie's arms until they circled her neck. 'So, what do you think now?'**

**Moving her eye's from Arizona's, to the new decoration around the blondes neck she smiled proudly. 'You are so beautiful mi amor.'**

**With a smile of her own Arizona leant in. 'Thank you Calliope…' she whispered, before planting her lips on the Latina's. After a few moments of tender kissing, they gathered their things and made for the door. 'Oh and Calliope….the Spanish lingo….' she dropped the tone of her voice, '…very sexy!' Flashing her dimples, she turned and exited the front door.**

***Note to self, speak more Spanish…* Callie thought before hurrying to catch up with the blonde.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**There you go madam, your food will be with you both shortly…'**

'**Thank you' Callie replied distractedly. Her eyes never leaving the woman on the other side of the table. She could see Arizona trying her best to conceal the fact she was absolutely freezing. She felt like a complete idiot for not thinking about how cool it could get in Seattle around 8pm….especially when she specifically reserved a balcony table at the restaurant. 'Baby please, wear my cardigan…' she almost pleaded.**

'**Calliope, I'm fine….really. It's not that bad.' Arizona told her with a smile. Truthfully, she was absolutely fucking freezing, but she didn't want to make Callie feel bad, especially when she'd gone to so much effort to get tonight organised. She'd seen from the inside of the restaurant that this place was popular. She imagined you had to book days in advance to eat here. She continued to grin at Callie as she went to pick up her newly arrived glass of wine. It took A LOT of effort to steady her shivering arms as she took a generous sip of the drink.**

'**You big liar!' Callie scolded with a laugh. 'You're freezing….I can see your goose bumps. Please, here…' she began to stand, taking her cardigan off as she did.**

'**Calliope, if you take that off you'll be cold so keep it on. Really, I'm good.'**

**Huffing, Callie plopped back in her seat. Her leg began to bop up and down as her mind ticked over. An idea suddenly popped into her head. 'I'll be 2 minutes, Zona….just nipping to the ladies.' she said, standing up from the table.**

'**Sure, take your time…'**

**A few minutes later Callie was pulling up outside a convenience store, just along the road from the restaurant. Quickly exiting the car, she jogged into the shop. Her pace slowed, but only slightly as she scanned the aisles…looking for some sort of clothing. She pulled to a halt as her eyes landed on something…..down the children's aisle. Moving toward it she thought it seemed large enough to fit a grown woman…..and it would be better than Arizona freezing her nipples off all night.**

**Plus, she had a feeling Arizona would look super cute in it.**

**Taking the zip up top from the hanger, she went to pay for it.**

**Hurrying back to the restaurant she nodded her head at the waiter and casually made her way back to her table on the balcony. She could see as she made her way outside that Arizona was trying desperately to warm her arms up….rubbing vigorously at her biceps.**

**When the blonde turned to see her, Callie smiled, gripping the bag in her hand tighter.**

'**There you are…' Arizona started. 'I thought you'd fallen down the toilet or something.'**

**Laughing Callie came up to the blondes side. 'No, nothing like that.' She opened the bag to retrieve the item she bought. 'I know it's a little….out there but I just couldn't sit here and have you freeze all night.' She unfolded the zip up top and held it up for the blonde to see.**

**Chuckling Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'Hello Kitty? Seriously?'**

**The Latina nodded.**

'**Seriously?' the blonde said again.**

'**What? I think it's cute…'**

'**Sure, if you're giving it to a 9 year old…'**

**Callie rolled her eyes. 'It's the first thing I could find. All the stores are closed and….I don't want you catching cold. If you don't want to wear it then you can have my cardigan and I'll wear it…'**

**The blondes dimples popped as she heard the idea. 'OK, I'd quite like to see that.'**

**Shrugging her shoulders, Callie put the bag and top down on the table, removed her cardigan and handed it to the blonde. 'Kept it warm for ya…' she said, as she watched Arizona slip into the warm material.**

**Grabbing the front of the top, Arizona inhaled. 'Mmmm, it smells good.'**

**Letting out a laugh, Callie began to unzip the Hello Kitty top and slipped her arms through the holes. When she finally had the top on, she held out her arms and did a mock curtsey. 'Voila…' she said.**

**Arizona nodded her head slowly. 'I have to admit….it's not bad.'**

'**Exactly….I make it look sexy' the Latina joked.**

'**You make everything look sexy.'**

**Leaning down, Callie placed her lips on the blondes lightly. 'You would have looked sexier…' Returning to her seat, Callie settled herself just as a waiter arrived with their food. As he put the food down in front of them, his eyebrows furrowed at the Latina's new piece of clothing.**

'**She looks good, doesn't she…' Arizona smiled as he turned to look at her.**

'**Ugh, yea…good!' The young man replied before scurrying off.**

**The 2 women shared a laugh that ended when the blonde slipped her hand over Callie's. 'Thank you for going through even more trouble to get that top. You're are so unbelievably kind.'**

'**It's my fault in the first place Arizona. I felt so guilty for not telling you to bring a warmer top. I've been so excited to have you here that my brain forgets the silliest of things.'**

'**Hey…' she brought Callie's hand up to kiss her knuckles. 'Relax. Everything's perfect….you're perfect. Thank you…'**

**Looking into the blonde's sincere blue eyes, Callie's heart skipped several beats. 'You're worth it and you're welcome.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Oooomph!' Callie exclaimed as she felt herself shoved against the front door to Cristina's place. She didn't have time to say much else before Arizona moved into her, meshing their lips together. Having driven to the restaurant tonight, Callie had made 1 glass of wine her limit. **

**Arizona on the other hand, had managed to finish the rest of the bottle Callie ordered with the food. So yea, she was quite tipsy right now.**

**The blonde moulded her body deeper into Callie's, which was now pinned up against the wooden door. Her right thigh snaked in between the Latina's, pressing harder into her. She grinned into the kiss as she heard a sharp intake of breath come from Callie's nose. She felt 2 hands placed onto her head, before being plucked from the lips in front.**

'**You are driving me crazy, you know that…'**

'**That's the idea…' Arizona whispered, attempting to reclaim Callie's lips.**

**Laughing the Latina held onto the blondes head. 'Wait, let's go inside…' A few moments later she'd eventually managed to open the door. A usually simple task….until you added a drunk and aroused Arizona to the equation. **

**With the door shut and purses discarded on the floor, their lips met once again and they began to undress each other on route to the bedroom. After bumping into various pieces of furniture and several walls, they made it to the master suite. **

**Reaching around the Latina's back, Arizona fumbled with her bra clasp. After moments of failed attempts, she removed her lips from Callie's. 'Oh for god sake…' she scolded.**

**Callie watched with a mixture of amusement and arousal as the blonde went to look at the pesky bra clasp. 'I don't think your wine eyes will be much help either….'**

**Not a moment after Callie said that, she heard Arizona's squeal of victory. 'Don't underestimate me Calllliiiiope. I may have had a little bit to drink, but my skills should never be put into question.' Rounding the Latina's body again, Arizona slowed her pace. Her hands slowly lowered the bra straps until the garment fell to the floor. Her eye's danced over the Latina's erect nipples. She swallowed hard as her hands came to massage the breasts before her. She looked up into Callie's dark brown eyes. She could feel her clit tighten in anticipation. 'Lie down Calliope….'**

**As Callie did as instructed, Arizona removed her own bra and panties before leaning down to rid her girlfriend of her own panties. Finally both naked, the blonde lay herself completely on top of Callie's soft, warm body. Sighs of satisfaction left both of their lips. **

'**You feel so good…' Callie whispered as her mouth sought out the blondes.**

**They continued to explore one another's mouths, while their bodies moved slowly against each other. Callie could feel Arizona's excitement spread over the top of her leg like warm water. It made her own centre throb with want. It wasn't long before hands began to explore.**

'**Fuck, Calliope….you're so wet' Arizona groaned, running 2 fingers through the Latina's lips. **

**Callie's body shuddered as the blonde ran her fingers over her clit. When the fingers slowly moved down, tentatively poking into her entrance, her breath hitched, her hips thrust up, almost begging for more.**

'**Ohhh my god…' the blonde moaned into Callie's neck. Her fingers slipped in and out of the Latina's entrance with such ease. She delighted in feeling Callie's walls constricting around her. 'Calliope, you feel so good…' She moved her hips down, wanting to create as much force for the Latina as possible.**

**Callie was in heaven. Her thighs squeezed together as she felt the early signs of her orgasm approaching. She didn't want this feeling to end so soon though. Bringing her own hand to the blondes wet sex, she wasted no time in coating her fingers in the wetness and thrusting 2 fingers inside the warm tunnel. 'Ughhhh' Arizona groaned, thrusting her hips down harder into Callie. She turned her head to the side, seeking out Callie's lips. **

**They moved together, thrusting and circling their hips. Poking into each other with growing eagerness. As her orgasm fast approached, Arizona parted their lips, resting her forehead on Callie's. 'I'm so close baby…' she moaned, her hips thrusting down harder. Their sweaty skin making the movements just that little more pleasurable.**

'**God I'm right there with you 'Zona…' With a few more thrusts their bodies fell over the edge. Thighs clinging onto one another like a vice grip. The room was filled with cries of encouragement.**

'**Fuckkk….' Arizona exclaimed, 'Oh fuck….' Her body continued to spasm down onto the Latina's hand…several aftershocks claiming her body.**

**Callie kept a tight hold of the blonde, wrapping her free hand around the smalls of her back, pushing her down onto her hand still. Her own explosive orgasm beginning to ease.**

'**C-Cal….I can't take anymore…'**

**Nuzzling her face into the blondes neck, Callie eased her hold on the smalls of Arizona's back, stopping the movement of her fingers which were still buried deep inside her.**

**As their breathing returned to normal, Arizona lifted her sweaty head from Callie's shoulder. The Latina grinned up at the cutest sight she'd ever seen. 'Hey beautiful…'**

'**Mmmm…' Arizona responded, dropping her face for a soft kiss.**

**She settled herself lazily on top of the Latina. 'I'm so happy…' she sighed.**

**Callie grinned contently beneath her. 'Me too baby, me too!' Her fingers traced circles over the blonde's naked back.**

**How the hell had her life turned around like this? She felt like she needed to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Only weeks earlier, she was in a platonic relationship and verging on depression. Then came this beautiful blue eyed, bubbly woman who'd turned her life upside down. Now it felt like she was floating on cloud 9.….in a pretty pink bubble.**

'**Did you say you had something else to give me?'**

**It took a few seconds for Arizona's words to register in her brain. 'Oh yea….' she laughed. 'Here, I'll go get it.' Extracting herself from beneath the blonde, she padded to the bedroom door. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Arizona watching her ass as she went. 'Perv…' Callie joked.**

**She heard Arizona chuckle before a response was shouted through. 'I'm your girlfriend so technically that ass belongs to me.'**

**Retrieving the gift she'd hidden earlier, Callie headed back to the bedroom. 'Like that, is it?'**

**The blonde was propped up on her right elbow and grinned as Callie approached with an almost flat box. 'Well, my ass belongs to you….and the rest of me too.'**

'**Seems only fair then…' Callie smiled. Sitting on the bed she faced the blonde. 'OK, so this thing I've got here. It was a totally unexpected occurrence. It actually happened at the beginning of the week and it's literally been killing me not being able to tell you.'**

**Her curiosity peaking, Arizona sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. She accepted the box from the Latina. Her heart began to flutter in anticipation. Lifting the top of the box, she was met with coloured tissue paper. Folding the tissue back she found a USB stick. 'Oh…' she exclaimed, looking up at the Latina.**

**Callie grinned, seeing the confusion on the blondes face. 'You can keep the stick but it's what's on the stick that's the gift….'**

'**Oh…' Arizona said again, taking the stick out of the box. Putting the box to one side she looked at Callie who'd began to laugh.**

'**You may want to dig a little deeper in that box…'**

'**Hmm?' Picking up the box again, the blonde removed all the tissue paper and found a bit of white paper. At first she thought it was a little note from Callie….until she read the words.**

'_Chuckles, thank you for coming to see me in LA last week. Callie tells me you were probably one of the women that screamed and wolf whistled as I came on the stage. Thank you ;) Lots of Love, Sara Ramirez..xx'_

**Callie watched as Arizona's eyes grew wider and wider with every word she read. Eventually blue eyes darted up to meet her own brown ones. **

'**Is this serious?'**

**Callie nodded. 'She came to Seattle last week to do a talk show near to where I work. When I got to the radio station she was just getting out of her car and, well….I managed to have a few words with her.'**

'**Oh my god! Oh my frickin god….Callie!' She looked down at the bit of paper again. 'I can't believe this. What was she like? What did you say? What did she say?'**

**Laughing, Callie got off the bed and retrieved the laptop from the dresser. 'How about I show you.'**

**The blonde was literally bouncing with excitement. Callie had met her idol….in the flesh and actually conversed with her. Sure she'd been in the same room with her last week….but to actually talk to her!**

**With the laptop finally booted up, Callie took the USB stick from the blonde, slotting it into the laptop. She smiled as Arizona draped herself over her shoulder, eagerly awaiting for what would appear on the screen. Turning her head she kissed the end of the blondes nose. **

'**Calliope, the suspense is killing me here…'**

'**Alright, alright….' she looked down. 'I was going to say keep your pants on but….well….' she cocked her head to the blondes naked flesh.**

'**Mhmm…..my pants are off….as are…' she moved her hand around, dipping it between Callie's legs, running a finger through the still moist lips. '…yours.'**

**A sharp intake of breath entered Callie's mouth. 'OK, OK….' she turned back to the laptop, opening up the external memory. She opened the photo file first. When the picture of herself and Sara enlarged onto the screen, she heard Arizona swallow hard next to her.**

'**Oh….my….god! Callie, this is just. You and Sara…standing next to each other. I've had dreams like this of late.'**

**Callie laughed whole heartedly, nudging her shoulder into the blonde. 'Oh really?'**

'**Too right! You're both stunning….you of course are far more superior.' she added, kissing the Latina's smooth shoulder.**

'**Mhmm…' Callie smiled. 'And would you still say this with Sara in the room?'**

**The blonde put her head on the side, as if pretending to think about her answer. 'Hmm….well…' she met the questioning gaze of her lovers and grinned. 'I love you Calliope. You are the only woman I ever want to be with. Sara Ramirez be damned!'**

'**That's good to know….I love you too' The Latina smiled, turning back to the laptop. **

'**I think that picture will most defiantly be put as the screen saver on my phone. And I think a big blown up photo has to be printed to go somewhere in my house, like….'**

'**Above your bed?'**

'**What an excellent, excellent suggestion…' the blonde laughed.**

**Closing the photo, Callie glanced back quickly, making sure Arizona was watching the screen. Double clicking on the video file she watched as media player brought up the actresses face.**

''_OK, its on…'' _**came Callie's voice in the background.**

''_Hey there Arizona, Sara Ramirez here….I've just bumped into your girlfriend …' _**Callie at this point turned the camera on herself, waving as she grinned excitedly. **_''I've been hearing many beautiful things about you Arizona, and from Callie's description, you are an exceptional woman, and there should be more like you in this world. Thank you for being so supportive of Even Angels Will Fall. I hope you continue to watch the show and even come to some more events in the future. Maybe one day, we'll meet in the flesh. Until then, stay….well, 'un'armed but fabulous!'' _**The actress blew a kiss down the camera before it shut off.**

**As the video stopped, Callie turned to see Arizona staring at the screen. Tears had started to spill over her lids. She shuffled around so she was able to put an arm around the blondes shoulder. 'Can I presume that these are happy tears?' she asked.**

**Sniffing back, Arizona wiped at her eyes and began to laugh. 'Callie….I can't believe you did this for me.'**

'**It was all rushed really. I just heard about it that morning and dashed over there. I was lucky to get what I did I think.'**

'**Callie you are amazing. Everything you've done for me this weekend….first we met Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, then today you've given me jewellery, the meal, the waterfall and these….' She shook her head, not quite able to think of something to say that was good enough to express how she felt. She looked back at Callie, cupping the side of her face with her hand. 'You've made this weekend so special for me and it's going to be an impossibly hard task but I promise to try and make your visit to Missouri as memorable as I can.'**

**Callie took hold of the blondes hand, kissing her palm. 'You don't need to do that 'Zona. Just having you in my life is payment enough. You changed my life so much and all of this….its just my way of thanking you.'**

**Leaning in, Arizona pressed her lips softly against the Latinas. 'Well let me show you my way of thanking you right here….right now…' she explained before pushing the Latina back onto the mattress.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Go now, before you see me cry!

Hey all, I've managed to squeeze another chapter out of my brain today! Thanks for your awesome reviews. Wild Imaginings...Drama? For our girls? I dont know what youre talking about *angel face* haha! Reserl, you know I love you too! Thank you to all my regular commenters and you new ones that keep sprouting up too. I love hearing your thoughts. I feel you may want to collect bricks soon though...maybe...*gulp* McDoctor...was that squeal I just heard from you?...thought so! Haha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

previously...

Callie took hold of the blondes hand, kissing her palm. 'You don't need to do that 'Zona. Just having you in my life is payment enough. You changed my life so much and all of this….its just my way of thanking you.'

Leaning in, Arizona pressed her lips softly against the Latinas. 'Well let me show you my way of thanking you right here….right now…' she explained before pushing the Latina back onto the mattress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 25**

'**Mmmm' Callie murmured as her body squirmed beneath the blonde's ministrations.**

**A mischievous chuckle escaped Arizona's mouth as she continued to swirl her tongue around the erect nipple of her still unconscious girlfriend. She trailed her mouth further south, leaving soft kisses in her path. Nestling herself between Callie's legs, she let her tongue slide around the crease where thigh meets hip.**

**Another moan of delight came from the sleeping form. Bringing her right hand to Callie's centre, she parted her the lips with a delicate finger. It seemed her girlfriend was most defiantly enjoying herself as her finger slipped through an abundance of moisture. No longer being able to hold back, she lowered her head and took a long lick through the wetness, which caused Callie's thighs to squeeze against the blonde's head. Arizona's eyes looked up the length of her girlfriends body, only to find Callie was still sleeping.**

**This woman really was a heavy sleeper.**

**Allowing her tongue to revel in the feel and taste of her girlfriend just a few moments longer, Arizona slipped her slender tongue in and out of Callie's trembling inner walls. Her own clit began to tighten in arousal.**

**She'd awoken 20 minutes earlier, snuggled into the Latina's side. After gazing at the sleeping woman for a good 15 minutes, she thought she'd give the Latina a wake up call she wouldn't forget in a while. **

**That however was proving quite difficult.**

**Callie was obviously in a deep, deep**_**….deep, **_**wet dream and Arizona's conscious ministrations were obviously making it a dream Callie didn't want to let go of just yet.**

'**Arizona….'**

**The blonde looked up at the sound of her name being breathed softly. Callie's eyes remained closed but her body began to move in time with Arizona's tongue. Was Callie awake? There was only one way Arizona figured she'd get an answer to her query. Slipping her tongue out of Callie's centre, she replaced it with her fingers. As she thrust 2 fingers inside, her lips attached onto the bundle of nerves above and sucked it hard into her mouth.**

'**OHHHHHH' Callie almost screamed, her eyes flying open as well as her hands shooting down to tangle in blonde curls.**

**Arizona watched as it took Callie a few seconds to catch her bearings. Clearly the Latina had thought her approaching orgasm had merely been a dream.**

**How wrong she was.**

'**Arizona…oh, god….I'm….' She was finding it difficult to breath let alone finish a sentence.**

**Arizona smirked as her eyes drank in the sight of Callie's pre orgasm arching from the bed. Her fingers continued to thrust deep inside the Latina, her tongue and lips were just as powerful…..forcing Callie to come undone. Grinding down hard, Callie's body finally tensed, her hips jerking hard onto Arizona's face and fingers. She grabbed the pillow from beneath her head, lifting it over her face as she screamed incoherently into it. **

**As her girlfriends twitching subsided, Arizona removed herself from the pool of warm wetness and began her climb up Callie's body….kissing the trembling skin as she passed. When her body lay atop Callie's, she grabbed the pillow, removing it from the Latina's floppy arms. Her heart swelled at the sight below her. Callie was drawing in deep lungfuls of air, her eye's half open and a slight smile on her lips.**

'**Good morning beautiful…' the blonde whispered.**

**After a few more deep breaths, Callie wiped a hand across her sweaty brow. 'You….are going….to kill me….'**

**Arizona nuzzled her giggling face into Callie's warm neck.**

'**I almost had a heart attack. I thought I was dreaming…..then I suddenly felt all the air leave my lungs and here you were….'**

'**Sucking you hard?' Arizona replied as she lifted her head.**

'**Very hard….but so very well…' She brought Arizona's face close, capturing her lips. 'Morning babe.'**

**Laying her head on Callie's shoulder, they stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to leave the little bubble they found themselves encased in. Eventually, Arizona pulled Callie to the bathroom, fully intending to be paid back in full for giving Callie such an explosive wake up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Somewhere between the shower and getting ready to start the day, Callie noticed something with the blonde. When they'd left the bathroom and began to change, Arizona had seemed to become quiet. When asked a question, she'd simply nod and turn and walk away. Callie didn't think she'd done anything wrong…**

**She'd fucked her hard against the shower wall, making her scream out in pleasure….but surely that would have put an everlasting smile on the woman's face?**

**Deciding she was probably over-analyzing the situation, Callie shrugged it off. Meeting Arizona in the kitchen, she began to whip up a nice cooked breakfast for them.**

'**You look so at home in the kitchen….'**

**Callie turned to smile at the blonde, who was sat watching her work from the breakfast table. 'I love cooking. I don't get to be the head chef often at home, but when I do I love it. I'd love to make up my own recipes. My mom used to cook amazing meals for the family when I was a kid. Maybe I get it from her.'**

'**My mom was great too. Non of her skills rubbed off on me though. I'm positively awful.'**

**Laughing, Callie turned back to the eggs in the pan. 'I believe everyone can cook. You just have to take the time to learn and understand.'**

'**That's my problem then, I've no patience what so ever. Probably another reason I enjoy being out of the country 4 days a week. I get to eat out at restaurants….no cooking is needed.'**

'**What about the 3 days you're home?' Callie asked.**

'**Well….when you come to Missouri and see the draw of take out menu's, I think you'll understand' Arizona told her matter of factly before dissolving into giggles.**

'**I better get my ass over there sharp then huh?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'There's actually a music festival on next weekend. I don't suppose you'd like to….you know, come over? I could get you on a flight for free…'**

**Callie's stomach began doing somersaults at the thought of being able to see her girlfriend again so soon. She didn't need to even think about it. 'I'd love to…' she smiled over.**

**A few minutes later they settled at the breakfast table, eating the food Callie had prepared. 'If it wasn't love with you before….' Arizona started, a moan escaping her lips as she chewed.**

**Callie laughed, revelling in the sight of the blonde enjoying her food. 'This is just breakfast. Wait til you taste my chicken picatta.'**

'**Would it be rude to invite you to my home next week and ask you to cook it?' She flashed her best dimpled cheeked, puppy dog eyes.**

'**Those dimples of yours are far too dangerous.'**

'**Is that a yes?' Arizona tried.**

'**I could be persuaded…'**

'**Yay!' The blonde replied, putting another slice of bacon in her mouth. 'I know Teds would love to meet you.'**

'**She sounds fun.' Callie smiled.**

'**Oh she is. She's my best friend. She may try to….you know, give you the ''don't mess my best friend around'' talk, but she's a pussycat!'**

'**I look forward to being threatened then.' Hearing a beep, Callie got up to retrieve her cell from the bench.**

'_I hope you haven't forgotten about Carolynn's 50th__ party tonight. Would appreciate you being there.'_

'**Shit..' Callie mumbled.**

'**What's wrong?'**

**Callie turned. 'It's Erica. I forgot it's her sisters 50****th**** party tonight. I'm really good friends with her. She lives about an hour and a half away so we don't see each other much but she's quite a good friend of mine.'**

'**Oh..' Arizona didn't know what to sat so went back to eating her breakfast.**

'**She's just asking if I'm still going.'**

'**Well I'll be gone by this afternoon so you'll have plenty time to make it…'Arizona replied, a little too coldly then she intended.**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows and watched as the blonde continued to eat her food, avoiding Callie's eye's like the plague. She understood the whole situation was still hard for Arizona. Being with a woman who was still living and now going to family occasions with her ex wasn't exactly an ideal situation to find yourself in. Putting her phone down, Callie pulled out a chair next to her girlfriend. 'Hey, does this bother you?'**

**Arizona continued to avoid Callie's eyes until she felt the Latina's hand on her thigh. Sighing she turned. 'Id be lying if I said I'm in love with the idea….but it's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do. I guess I'm just annoyed that she still has a bit of a hold over you.'**

**Callie thought before replying. 'You're right, it isn't your place to tell me what I can or can't do.…however you never need to worry about where my priorities lie. If I go to this party tonight it will be for her sister, my friend only. I've known her a long time. To her I'm her sisters friend and housemate. It would actually be strange for me to not be there.' She squeezed the thigh beneath her hand. 'Please 'Zona, don't be upset.'**

**Putting her knife and fork down, Arizona swivelled around in her chair. 'I'm not upset Calliope, it's fine….really. I should go start to pack.' Standing up, the blonde squeezed Callie's shoulder and made for the bedroom.**

**Callie sat watching Arizona walk out of the kitchen. What the hell had just happened? It didn't matter what the blonde just said, she was far from fine with it. Panic started to work it's way into the Latina's body. This weekend had been nothing short of amazing. It really opened her eyes to what her life could be like with Arizona.**

**If that's still what Arizona wanted.**

**She needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. it's the second time that morning that Arizona seemed to distance herself from her and it absolutely broke Callie's heart. Standing up she retraced the blondes steps. When she made it to the bedroom, she found the blonde leaning over, gripping the edges of her case. It seemed she was taking a few deep breaths. 'Arizona?'**

**Hearing Callie's voice, Arizona jumped slightly, not realising she was being watched. 'Yea…' she quickly replied, starting to unzip the case.**

'**What's going on?' The Latina walked into the room, coming up alongside her girlfriend.**

'**Nothing, I'm just getting a head start on the packing…' the blonde replied, again avoiding the intense gaze of her girlfriend. Turning, Arizona went to step around the other woman, but a firm hand on her bicep stopped her in her tracks. **

'**Zona, you're scaring me. What have I done?'**

**Hearing Callie's broken voice Arizona sighed and turned around. Her face looked completely defeated. 'You've done nothing wrong Calliope. God, you've done nothing but treat me like a queen since the moment I touched down on Friday.'**

**Callie's brow was furrowed in confusion. 'So what's with the brushing me off?'**

**Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Arizona hung her head. 'It's just…' Tears began to form in her eyes. 'I….I hate having to leave you.' She looked up through tear filled lids. 'It feels so much harder to do then last time. It's like my hearts being ripped out of my chest and….I guess keeping quiet and drawing into myself is just how I cope. Like this morning after our shower. When I got out I realised in only a few hours I'll be saying goodbye to you and….it sucks. I feel like I'm going to burst into tears and I don't want to do that coz I wona stay in the happy sexy times. I don't want to leave you a crying mess.'**

**Callie silenced the blonde by putting a finger over her lips. 'Shh, its OK. It's OK.' A large part of the Latina was relieved that she hadn't done anything to upset the blonde. It was just the living arrangements that they found themselves in which absolutely tore her apart just as much. 'I know it's a nuisance 'Zona and my heart drops completely every time the day arrives that you have to go back home. I only get to see you for a couple of days at a time and it's not enough. It'll never be enough for me. We're just going to have to….I don't know, play it by ear and see how it goes.'**

**Arizona nodded in response. 'I just want to kidnap you and drag you back home with me.'**

'**I'm afraid I'd be a willing participant in that scenario…' Callie smiled. She brought her hands up to stroke over the blondes scalp. 'I love you Arizona. As hard as this distance is between us, we'll get through it.' She wasn't sure who she was trying to kid here. She was a wreck inside and knew in her heart that waving her girlfriend off was never going to get easier.'**

'**I know we will…' Arizona smiled. 'You're worth the heartbreak.'**

**Bending down, Callie rubbed her nose into the blondes. 'How about you finish packing then we can have a little walk into town, maybe grab a light lunch before we have to head to the airport?'**

'**Sounds great…' Arizona replied, closing the distance between them again. 'But there's something I need to tell you first.'**

'**Oh?' Callie started. 'Ohhhh…' she repeated with a grin, feeling a hand run up her inside thigh.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was it that a day you wanted to go on forever always passed by so quickly? After a slow walk into town, they grabbed a snack at an Italian restaurant then had an even slower walk back to Cristina's place.**

**After picking up the blondes bags, Callie drove them to the airport. Getting out the car once they were there had proven extremely difficult and that's why they still remained, cuddling in the front of Callie's car, listening to some tunes on the radio. **

'**Is it wrong to hope your flight gets cancelled?'**

**Arizona smiled but didn't lift her head from the comfort of Callie's shoulder. 'I'm kind of hoping that exact same thing right now.'**

'**Next weekend can't come soon enough for me now…' Callie went on. 'I'm actually quite excited at seeing where you live.'**

'**It's nothing special…' the blonde told her, finally lifting her head. 'Just a regular apartment that only gets 3 days of attention from me.'**

'**Can't get too messy then can it?'**

'**Not when my mom insists on popping over every so often when I'm away. I can leave the place a tip and I'll come back and she'll of been around with her feather duster.'**

**Snorting Callie squeeze the blonde closer. 'I've never experienced living alone.' They were quiet for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.**

'**How long are you going to continue living with Erica?' The blonde asked timidly. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Callie was living with her ex. She knew nothing would happen between them, no matter how persistent Erica would be, but still….her girlfriend was living with her ex!**

'**I don't know' Callie answered truthfully. 'Over the last few weeks I've spent more time else where then I have at home. I know things have got to change and with Jack moving in, it seems like I don't need to worry about Erica financially anymore. For me though….I'm not sure what I could afford.'**

'**It's a big step for you.'**

**The Latina nodded. 'It is. It's a new chapter of my life and….it's quite scary, but I'm excited.'**

'**You deserve to be happy Calliope.'**

'**You're a big part of that…' Callie told her. 'I honestly don't think my life would be like this right now if it wasn't for you and those dimples.'**

**Arizona leant in, kissing Callie's cheek. 'You paid me back….I've got the autographs to prove it…' she grinned. She felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a notification. 'I've got a mention on facebook apparently….' she told Callie. Opening the page she saw Teddy had just mentioned her in a status update. She laughed and read it out for Callie.**

'_Wondering how big that smile is going to be on Arizona Robbins' face when she gets back from seeing her ridiculously hot lady love tonight.'_

'**Ridiculously hot lady love?' Callie laughed. 'Really?'**

'**Oh yea…' the blonde chuckled. 'You're dangerously hot Calliope. 'The first time I saw your picture I literally had to fan myself….and Teds said I was drooling.'**

'**Mmm, nice!' I bet you make drooling look hot.' Callie told her.**

'**Pfft, doubtful' she replied. She looked back at her cell, thinking of a reply.**

'_It's face breakable Teds….but I'm sad to leave now ;('_

**That one line was enough to make them both subdued. They knew it was time to go. Arizona's flight was leaving in an hour and a half so she really needed to check in. They looked at each other, tears threatening to break through.**

'**Come on…' Callie spoke. 'Lets do the inevitable.' She turned to open the door but Arizona put a hand on her arm. Turning back she watched the blonde come closer. 'Just one more kiss…' Arizona told her before capturing the Latinas lips. Her tongue teased Callie's lips, seeking entrance which was granted immediately. It wasn't a rushed or rough kiss…..it was actually the complete opposite. It was loving and tender….a kiss they wanted to be embedded in their minds until they could be together again.**

**The walk to the security desk passed in a blur for both of them. Callie's heart ached as her hand was determined to hold onto the blondes until the very last second. Stopping at he security desk, Arizona turned, her teary eyes matching those of her girlfriends. She leant up and her tip toes, nudging her nose into Callie's. 'I'll call when I land…'**

**Callie nodded, not trusting her voice to not break.**

**Closing the gap, the blonde kissed her girlfriend a final time. 'I love you…' she whispered.**

**Callie's hand gripped the back of Arizona's neck. 'I love you too. So much!'**

**Using all the resolve she possessed, Arizona dislodged herself from Callie's embrace and began to back away. 'Bye Calliope.'**

**Again all the Latina could do was nod. She watched the blonde walk away and only when she was out of sight did she turn and walk back to the car. Tears fell freely from her eyes. No way was this ever going to get easier.**

**Making it to her car she leant her head back against the rest. She had a long evening ahead of her. It was the first time she'd be with Erica's family since the split. Course, with no one knowing the details of their relationship she'd have to act as though everything was just the same. Her and Erica would have to pretend they were still the best of friends they always let on to be.**

**Truth was she got on well with Erica's family, especially her sister Carolynn. They didn't see one another often, but from the moment she moved in with Erica, she'd treated Callie like part of the family. In a way she'd sort of been treated just like another one of Erica's children.**

**That was something that had hurt the older woman for quite some time.**

**Her cell began to ring. A wide smile formed on her face when she saw the called ID. ''Zona….'**

'**I missed you…' the blonde told her down the cell.**

'**I missed you too. Any chance on that flight being cancelled?'**

'**Well actually….I'm planning on fiddling with the electronics when I get on board, try to keep us grounded.'**

**Callie laughed down the phone. 'Well make sure you make it so you don't actually take off. I don't want you going down in mid-air.'**

'**Hmm, you make a good point Calliope.'**

**They sat in silence for a few moments, comforted in just being on the phone with each other. 'So next weekend…' Arizona started, breaking their comfortable silence. 'I'll get you booked up when I land. Do you want to come on Friday after work or Saturday mor…'**

'**Friday…' Callie interrupted. **

**Arizona smiled down the phone. 'I was hoping you'd say that. What time can you get off work?'**

'**Umm, the earliest will probably be around 2, providing there's no last minute jobs come in.'**

'**Great so, I'll give you enough time to get to the airport…I'll see what the flight times are.' There was a few more moments of silence until Arizona spoke again. 'I should go. I've got to get ready before we help clean the plane.'**

'**OK, thanks for ringing babe. I love you.'**

'**I love you too Calliope.'**

**Saying their goodbyes Callie hung up and threw the phone onto the passenger seat. Time was getting on and seeing as it was an hour and a half drive to this party tonight, she needed to start making tracks.**

**An hour and a half journey with Erica….Oh yea, this day was going to be long.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Do you want to take your car tonight or shall we go in Jacks?' Erica asked as Callie came into the living room.**

'**Umm…' If Jack drove it meant she could have a drink tonight. The alcohol would sure come in handy to get through the night. 'If Jack doesn't mind driving that would be cool.'**

**Erica nodded and left the room. **

**Since returning home, they'd barely said anything to each other. Callie could see how hurt Erica was that her ex was meeting her new woman….but she told herself she had to think of the bigger picture. She had to think about **_**herself**_** now.**

**She'd felt relieved to hear Jack was going with them. Perhaps with him in the car, things wouldn't be so strained. Hearing her phone ring, Callie pulled it out of her jean pocket. She knew who it would be without even looking. 'Hey you….' she said quietly down the receiver.**

'**Hey babe, I'm home!'**

'**Good. Well, not good. I wish you were still here with me.'**

'**Me too….it's already after 7 here. Today's flown by.'**

'**Yea. Unfortunately.'**

'**I've just got a text from Teddy. I'm going to go to a baseball game with her tonight. She got tickets from somewhere or someone…I don't know. Its probably already started aswell but at least we'll see the final result.'**

'**Oh alright. Well I'm at this party so….feel free to text me if you want.'**

'**I think there'll be a good chance of that happening' Arizona smiled down the phone.**

'**Great. We're heading off in about an hour'**

'**I'll just be getting home then probably. I'm going to book your flight now before I head off.'**

'**OK, I cant wait. Talk to you later then…'**

'**You will. I hope tonight goes OK.'**

'**You're not the only one Zona. Bye.'**

'**Bye Calliope.'**

**After hanging up, she turned and was just in time to see the back of Erica as she left the room. Sighing, Callie headed towards her room. She really needed to get her own place.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stepping off the elevator, Arizona dragged her suitcase behind her. It usually felt great to get home from a trip away. To walk along the corridor to her apartment and crash her body into the couch.**

**But not this time.**

**All she wanted to do was be back in Seattle with her girlfriend. Leaving the beautiful Latina was going to get harder each time. She just knew it.**

**Making it to her apartment door, she retrieved her keys. Slipping it into the lock she turned it, pushing the door wide open. Taking hold of her case, she dragged it into the apartment. Closing the door it was then that she realised the TV was on. Usually one would find it strange to come home to their home and find the TV on, but not Arizona.**

**Like she told Callie earlier, her mom had a tendency to come over. And if not her mom, Teddy was known to make herself comfortable. Chuckling she left her bags at the door and walked further into her apartment. 'Honey, I'm home…' she called out.**

**Movement to her right caught her attention. She looked over and her smile faltered. 'Hey honey, welcome home.'**

**Standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a bud light was her fellow flight attendant, with a wide smile gracing her lips.**

'**Lucy? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Not so lucky, Lucy

A/N - Have I told you guys lately that you're awesome? Coz you are! Your comments are so great and totally make my day! I've got another longish update here for ya! Ive got chapter 27 written up aswell, which isn't as long…but I think I'll make you sweat for it for a little bit….just coz I can ;)

Do you remember drunk Arizona's texting? Well how about we found out how Callie handles tequila? But first….what the hell is Lucy doing in Arizona's apartment!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously….._

_Like she told Callie earlier, her mom had a tendency to come over. And if not her mom, Teddy was known to make herself comfortable. Chuckling she left her bags at the door and walked further into her apartment. 'Honey, I'm home…' she called out._

_Movement to her right caught her attention. She looked over and her smile faltered. 'Hey honey, welcome home.'_

_Standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a bud light was her fellow flight attendant, with a wide smile gracing her lips._

'_Lucy? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 26**

**The unexpected house guest held her free hand up and continued to smile at Arizona. 'Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry if I scared you. I've been waiting for a while now.' She held up the bottle of bud. 'Drink?'**

**Arizona stood with her mouth hanging open. What the fuck was going on here? 'Lucy, I'll ask again, what are you doing in my apartment? Actually, how the hell did you even get in?'**

'**OK, OK….come on, let's have a sit down.' She moved towards the couch, making herself comfortable before she turned around to see the apartment owner still standing looking at her disbelievingly. 'I wont bite Ari, come….sit.'**

'**No, I'll stand…' Arizona told her. 'Lucy, I'm not kidding around here. What's going on?'**

'**OK, I got here a couple of hours ago. Your mom was here….she let me in.'**

***Damn it* Arizona thought. She looked at the dishevelled flight attendant uniform Lucy was wearing. Obviously her mother saw that and realised she worked with her daughter.**

'**We had a little chat…' Lucy went on. 'She's so kind. I wish my mom was like that.'**

'**Lucy will you shut up about my mom and tell me what the hell you're doing **_**alone **_**in my apartment?'**

'**Well you **_**mom**_** had to go. She told me to stay on and wait for you.'**

'**I told you I didn't want to speak to you…' Something about this situation was off. It wasn't necessarily an unlawful entry because she'd been asked to come in, but she certainly wasn't welcome. 'You know what, I don't even care why you're here, I just want you out….now!' She started thinking about what her fellow flight attendant had been doing while alone in her apartment. She'd probably been snooping around in cupboards and draws….in her bedroom. Anger rushed through her veins.**

'**Arizona, I came here to talk to you. We have to work together. I just want to clear the air between us.'**

'**I'm not interested Lucy, and coming to my apartment, regardless of whether my mother lets you in or not is unacceptable. I told you I don't want to talk to you.'**

**Lucy leant forward on the couch, slamming her bottle of bud on the coffee table. It made Arizona flinch slightly. She felt herself take an involuntary step back when Lucy got off the couch. 'Arizona for god sake, we're adults. Can't you act like it and have a fucking conversation with me?' She'd walked towards the other blonde and now stood directly in front of Arizona.**

**Arizona was almost speechless. Was this really happening? Was Lucy actually confronting her like this is her apartment? Why wouldn't she take no for an answer. 'Lucy, I'm going to say this one more time and then I'm going to call the police. Get the hell out of my apartment!'**

**Lucy took a step closer to her. Her face only inches away from the other blondes. 'Just give me a chance Ari….that's all I'm asking.'**

**Arizona took another step back but Lucy grabbed her arm, digging her fingers into the flesh. 'Lucy…' she struggled to get herself free. 'Get off, you're hurting me.'**

'**Just give me a chance Arizona.' She kept her vice like grip on the blonde's arm. 'I saw Teddy's post on face book. I don't see a breakable smile on your face. I found Callie's profile aswell….she isn't so hot.'**

**Something inside Arizona snapped and she pushed into Lucy's chest with her free hand. Lucy stumbled back, releasing her hold on Arizona's arm. 'I don't know what's got into you Lucy but I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Do yourself a favour and stay the hell away from me before….' **

**She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Lucy shoved her back into the wall. She was trapped between the wall and this seemingly deranged woman. 'Lucy get the fuck….' Her lips were covered by Lucy's. The other woman's tongue tried desperately to force it's way between Arizona's lips. Arizona squirmed to be free from the other woman who had her arms pinned at the wall by her side. 'Lu….cy…..get the…..' Arizona tried to protest. Then she felt Lucy's right hand shoving her skirt up and snake it's way between her legs. The other woman massaged her centre fiercely while moaning against her lips.**

**With her now free hand, Arizona put all the strength she could behind her and sank her fist into the side of Lucy's head. The punch was enough to dislodge Lucy from her. The uninvited guest stumbled back, clutching at her face. 'LUCY….get the fuck out of my apartment….NOW!' Arizona screamed.**

**Lucy looked at her open mouthed. 'Arizona please, just let me….'**

'**OUT!' Arizona screamed again.**

**Taking a few moments to stare at the angry blonde, Lucy went to the door, picked up her keys and left the apartment.**

**Arizona was left shaking with anger. She stared at the door for almost a minute. Emotions attacked her at an almost unbearable rate. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or scared or worried about what the hell had possessed the other woman to act the way she did. I mean, she had just sexually assaulted her.**

**What could she do in this situation? Should she call the police? Her boss? No, there was only one person she wanted to speak to right now she thought, pulling her cell out of her blazer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie was sat in the back of Jack's car, a look of pure thunder on her face. Just before they'd set out to this 50th**** birthday party she'd received a call from her frantic girlfriend. At first she couldn't quite understand what Arizona was telling her. She'd been babbling and stuttering on her words. Finally telling the blonde to take some deep breaths, Callie heard about the events Arizona had been put through since arriving home.**

**To say she was livid was a complete understatement. What pissed her off even more was the fact she was thousands of miles away. She couldn't just hop in the car and go around to comfort her girlfriend. **

**Or to knock the shit out of Lucy.**

**Which is pretty much what she wanted to do right now. She knew from the start this Lucy was trouble. What the hell was she playing at? No rational person would force themselves upon someone who was clearly not interested. This woman had problems and Callie hated that she couldn't be there to protect her girlfriend.**

**One small comfort came in the form of Teddy, who arrived at Arizona's place while they were on the phone together. After staying on the line while Arizona explained what had just happened with Lucy, Callie had heard Teddy say ''I'll fucking kill the bitch…''….only to be stopped by Arizona. The Latina had asked the blonde to put the phone onto Teddy. She wanted to know her girlfriend was going to be safe in her absence. She hadn't needed to tell Teddy how furious she was with the situation, but she asked for Teddy to stay with Arizona at least for the night. Teddy promised and also explained how she'd make sure she had a confrontation of her own with Lucy.**

**So here Callie was, stuck in the backseat of her ex's son's car, on the way to a party she really didn't want to be going to. She'd already sent several texts to her girlfriend, eager to know how she was doing. The last message she received was 45 minutes ago, explaining that the baseball game was forgotten and along with Teddy she was on her way to speak to her superior at the airport.**

**Hopefully this matter would be resolved imminently and Lucy would be out on her ass. How dare she throw her girlfriend up against a wall. How dare she put her hand between her legs.**

**She was furious! She wanted to talk to this Lucy herself. Infact, next week when she was in Missouri she's make it her mission to speak to her.**

'**Callie?'**

**Coming out of her thoughts the Latina blinked a few times until her eyes shifted to Erica. 'Huh?'**

'**I said we're here…' Erica replied with a frown.**

'**Oh, yea…great!' Callie replied, plastering on her best fake smile.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You are so fucking spoilt, you know that!'**

**The blonde nodded, a genuine smile on her face. 'I am….she's just amazing Ted's. She's so warm and loving. I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm just so in love with her and this distance between us is just….' Se frowned and shook her head.**

'**Well, you've kinda done something to make that easier. Shunning me in the process I might add!' Teddy scolded playfully.**

**They'd arrived at the airport a few hours earlier, luckily their boss was in. After explaining the details of the assault when she'd arrived home, her boss, a man her father was very close to, had taken the matter very seriously and assured Arizona he would deal with it right away. At the very least Lucy would be suspended pending an investigation. **

**During the meeting with her boss, she had expressed her desire to be taken off international flights. Phil Stark had been quite dumbfounded to begin with. He'd thought her reasoning was to make sure she never shared a work shift with Lucy again. After explaining it was for other, personal reasons, he granted her the change with immediate effect.**

**Though she hadn't said anything, Arizona could tell Teddy was quite upset at her best friends request. They'd had the same work patterns for so many years. They knew each other so well and with Arizona moving to a domestic flight only routine, things were going to be very different.**

'**You know, you could always change to domestic flights too Teds.'**

'**I know' Teddy replied, picking up her glass of wine. 'I'd miss going to Europe too much though.'**

'**What…more than you'd miss me?'**

**Teddy debated for a second. 'It's too close a call…'**

**Picking up a cushion, Arizona threw it at Teddy's face, causing a little bit of wine to spill from the glass. 'Ass muncher…' Teddy laughed.**

'**It'll be weird not being on any flights with you…' Arizona replied honestly. She knew it meant they wouldn't be able to spend so much time together, and that thought alone really upset her. She'd been the one constant on Arizona's life for so many years.**

**But she had other things to think about now. **

**Callie…**

**Her girlfriend was quickly becoming her main priority. Some might say it was far too soon in the relationship to be choosing this woman over everything and everyone else…..but Arizona had never felt a connection so strong with anyone else before. Callie was worth it. She'd do anything for the Latina and changing her routine was just the start.**

'**I know. I guess I could do half and half…' Teddy replied. 'One week I can be on internationals and the next week do domestics with you.'**

'**Sounds just like you that…' the blonde laughed. '...Best of both worlds. Men, women….Europe, US….'**

'**What can I say…' Teddy grinned. 'I'm greedy.'**

**The blondes cell went off on the coffee table.**

'**That'll be Under cover lover with the details of Lucy's slow painful death.'**

**Snorting, Arizona picked up the cell.**

'_Ho bavy….who are you? Weere on teh way hume now….thamk good! Its be awwwkwards. I hate thay! Is Teddy with yoi? I'n glad Starj was undersandling. Lucy neds to be string from the ceilong by her nopples. I lobe you! Xxx'_

**Arizona had tears streaming down her cheeks in laughter by the time she finished reading/understanding Callie's text.**

'**What's so funny? Is she being rude?' Teddy asked with a raised eyebrow.**

'**My poor baby is so drunk. I think she's trying to tell me she wants to hang Lucy to the ceiling by her nipples. Or nopples as she's typed here….'**

**Teddy nodded her head in approval. 'I like that idea. She's good!'**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes, Arizona opened a reply box and began to type.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Hey Calliope….baby you're so drunk! I guess it shows how tonight went. I'm sorry it was awkward. Its over now though. Teds likes your idea to hang Lucy to the ceiling by her 'nopples' hehe! And you said I have sloopy fimgers? We're just sitting up talking about my change to domestic flights. She's thinking of doing alternate weeks Europe/US. (I cant get rid of her hehe)! I love and lobe you too baby, very much!xx'_

**Callie smiled as she read her girlfriends reply. Oh dear, Arizona wouldn't let her live her spelling mistakes down for a while that was for sure. She knew the blonde was joking about Teddy aswell. Having Teddy on every other trip would mean a lot to her girlfriend. Changing her whole routine was a big step for Arizona and but hopefully, a lot of her flights would be Seattle bound and they could see each other more often than not.**

**She looked out of the side window, her alcohol consumption making her quite sleepy. The night had had it's ups and downs. She was happy to see Carolynn and other members of Erica's family, but at the same time it felt….different. She felt like she no longer had the right to enjoy their company.**

**Awkward moments had crept up every so often. Like when someone brought up something Callie and Erica had done years ago…..reminiscing into a time when they were still in that happy healthy stage of their relationship. While others around the table laughed innocently about it, Callie's heart felt heavy in her chest. From the dangerously fake smile on Erica's face she could tell she was feeling just the same.**

**Then there was the gathering of the family members for a photo. When Callie had tried to slip away unnoticed, Carolynn had called her over, explaining how she was part of this family. As she'd leant in next to Erica, she actually thought she might be sick.**

**That's when the tequila shots had made an appearance. She'd lost count after the 4****th****. Though it could be classed as risky to get drunk in this atmosphere, her mind had started feeling numb quickly….and that's the exact effect she had hoped for.**

**She wasn't just drinking to block out the situation she found herself in. She'd been drinking to calm her frustration over the whole Lucy problem. Her girlfriend had been molested by this woman and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't deal with Lucy but most of all she couldn't be there to protect and console her girlfriend.**

**Sure the blonde had Teddy, her best friend….but as her girlfriend, it was **_**her**_** job to protect her. An impossibility when you're thousands of miles away.**

'**How you doing back there Cal?'**

**It took a few moments for Callie to comprehend what Jack had just asked. 'Oh, I'm fine.'**

'**Not feeling sick are ya?' he grinned through the mirror.**

'**No…' the Latina laughed back. 'Not yet at least.'**

'**I didn't realise you drank that much. I remember you once saying you rarely drank.'**

'**People change…' came Erica's input to the conversation.**

**Callie stared at the headrest that blocked out Erica's head. The car remained silent for the majority of the ride back.**

**Finally making it home, Callie stumbled into the house with a little help from Jack. After being dropped onto her bed and left alone, Callie spent a good 5 minutes sending a text to Arizona before falling asleep with the cell in her hand.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Here, black and strong…'**

**Lifting her head from the comfort of her arm, Callie eyeballed the drink Mark had placed on her desk. 'Coffee…' she croaked. With difficulty she sat up, grasping the hot cup and bringing it gingerly to her lips. 'Mmmm…' she groaned, feeling the liquid wash down her throat.**

'**Good, huh?' The sports writer smiled, now sitting opposite her with his feet on her desk.**

'**Very much so…' she replied, her voice deeper than usual. 'Thanks Mark.'**

'**No problem kiddo. So am I going to get details on how you've got a hangover from hell?'**

**Blowing out a long puff of air, she began to tell her friend about her weekend. The amazing time she'd had with Arizona and what had happened when the blonde had returned home yesterday and then the party she'd been to last night…which had served her far too many tequilas. **

**She'd awoken early this morning with a head that felt like it was being squeezed tightly between a rock and a hard place. It seemed she hadn't moved at all during the night and her cell was still nestled in her hand on her chest. **

**There'd been an unopened text that Arizona had sent her in reply to the one she'd sent before succumbing to sleep.**

'_Oh baby I can hardly understand a word you're saying. I'm glad you're home safe. Just sleep it off. Something tells me you'll be quite ill tomorrow. Text me in the morning, I love you Calliope xxx'_

**After peeling herself from her bed, her whole body seemed to turn upside down and she made a clumsy rush to the toilet, bringing up the contents of her stomach. Erica had appeared at the door a few minutes into her food and drink evacuation. Their problems put to one side she tended to her ex, making sure she drank a few glasses of water.**

**Callie appreciated her generosity….especially with everything they were going through.**

**Eventually picking herself up from the bathroom floor, she showered quickly, got dressed and headed to work. On her desk, with her head in her arms is where Mark had found her 20 minutes earlier.**

'**What happened to your boring sucky life Torres? Jesus. It's one extreme to the other.'**

'**I know. Everything's crazy right now. I'm just so mad Arizona lives so far away.'**

'**She's hot by the way. Just thought I'd slip that in…' Mark grinned.**

'**She is…' Callie agreed. 'Everything about her is hot and I'm just so….so in love with her.'**

'**So when are you gona see her next?'**

'**Hopefully next weekend. There's this music festival on over there.'**

'**Mark nodded. 'Oh yea, the big Missouri music festival. There's some big names playing at it this year.'**

'**Yea? I don't give a crap about it really….I just want to see Arizona. Our time together flies by so quickly. A couple of days just isn't enough.'**

**Mark nodded again. 'The festival starts Thursday doesn't it?'**

'**I'm not sure..' Callie told him, rubbing hard at her temples. 'It was Arizona that told me about it yesterday.'**

'**Yea, I'm pretty sure it's a 5 day thing.'**

'**Cool..' Callie replied, attempting to sound interested. Her booming head was making it difficult to concentrate on anything.**

'**Torres!' came Richards voice. Callie flinched in her seat. Her bosses voice echoing around her head. 'Mark, do I pay you to sit around chit chatting all day?' The chief asked looking at the sports writer.**

'**Just doing the morning coffee rounds Chief…' Mark replied getting to his feet.**

'**Sure you were.' He turned back to Callie. 'Just had a tip off, Lindsay Lohan's being released from rehab this morning….get your ass down there.' He turned to leave but stopped in the door way. 'Oh, did you get pictures of Sasha and Angie shackin' up?'**

'**Ugh….I got pictures…..but it's not what you think.' She tried with everything she had to keep her voice even. The coarseness however, was a complete give away.**

**Richard frowned. 'I want pictures and a report on my desk before the end of the day.' As he turned to leave, Mark put a hand around his shoulder. 'Chief, mind if I have word?'**

**As the 2 men left the room, Callie's head dropped back onto her arm. She let out a long sigh and willed for her world to stop spinning.**

'**Torres!'**

**Her head jerked up to see Richards head popped around the doorframe.**

'**Rehab….Now!'**

**Callie scrambled to her feet, collecting her camera bag as she made for the door. Passing Richard she gave a tight smile but avoided his eyes as she rushed down the corridor.**

**Richard watched her go, an amused grin on his face. It was great to be the man in charge sometimes. He turned around. 'Mark, so what was it you wanted to talk about?'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Morning Zona, my god….there are no words to express how bad I feel today. Tequila is dangerous! I've re-read what I typed to you last night, I don't even understand it….I'm sorry! How are you today? What's the latest with Lucy? I'm sitting outside of rehab waiting for Lindsay Lohan to get her crack-whore ass out. I really cannot be bothered today! C xx'_

**Arizona smiled at the text. Poor Callie. She knew from the incoherent texts last night that Callie would feel worse for wear today.**

'**Lady love?'**

**Arizona looked up at Teddy's query. 'Yea, she's hung over and waiting outside of rehab for Lindsay Lohan to be released.'**

**Teddy began to laugh. 'Oh god, that's so funny. Sitting outside of rehab while suffering from too much alcohol consumption.'**

**Arizona swotted her hand over Teddy's arm. 'Shush you, stop picking on my girlfriend. She needed the drink last night…'**

'**Miss Robbins…'**

**Arizona looked over at Stark who was walking toward them. 'Yes sir…' She stood up and came closer to her boss.**

'**I've already spoken with Miss Fields. She's been suspended indefinitely. She alleges you were leading her on and when things escalated you struck her across the face.'**

**Arizona's mouth hung open.**

'**There is noticeable bruising on her right cheek to go with her take on events.'**

'**I hit her because she wouldn't let me go…' Arizona spoke heatedly. 'She had me pinned against a wall, it's the only thing I could do to get free.'**

'**OK, OK….now off the record I am behind you all the way. I've known you since you were a kid. I **_**know**_** you! That's why I have suspended her with immediate effect. Are you wishing to press charges?'**

**Arizona lowered her head…thinking about what she wanted to do.**

'**Yes, she does…' The blonde looked up at her best friend. Teddy stared back at her confidently. 'She assaulted you Arizona. Sexually! If she'd been a man you may not have been strong enough to fight him off. It's the same circumstance.'**

'**Yea, but I **_**did**_** fight her off! I was able to stop it before it went too far. She's been warned now. I don't think she would be stupid enough to try it again.'**

'**Arizona, don't let her win…'**

'**I'm not letting her win. She's suspended. I'm moving onto domestic flights…..I don't have to work with her ever again. I don't want to have to go through courts and everything. My life's just picking up for the better since I met Calliope. I just want to forget about all of this now…'**

**Teddy frowned. She knew her best friend. She knew once her mind was made up it was hard to change. 'Are you sure?'**

**Arizona nodded to her and then looked at Stark. 'Yes I'm sure. I won't be pressing charges. But I do not want to be working with her ever again.'**

**Stark nodded his head. 'She's suspended for a week. After that she'll continue with her international flights.'**

'**Hopefully she'll be on one of my flights. I'll throw her out the fucking plane…' Teddy said quietly. Not quietly enough however as Stark looked at her. Teddy looked at Arizona mischievously and then to Stark.**

'**I don't condone any violence and we must remain strictly professional while representing Southwest Airlines.' He started to back away. 'But what you do in you own time is up to you…' He winked at Arizona before turning to leave.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Awww, Calliope….I'm so sorry you feel like that. Drink plenty water and have a nice greasy meal, it will do you the world of good! Teds and I are on our way home. I decided not to press charges with Lucy. She's been suspended and I think that'll give her enough of a wake up call. Have you spotted the crack-whore yet? A xx'_

**Callie was walking through the main entrance of her work building as she read Arizona's reply. Her initial feeling was to be annoyed that Arizona wasn't pressing charges. Lucy was going to walk away freely for sexually assaulting someone. Where was the justice in that? Her mind was ticking as she made her way to her office.**

**It was Arizona's choice though. If she didn't want to press charges then Callie would just have to deal with that. Come the weekend though…..if she came face to face with Lucy she'd make sure she made her presence known.**

'**Torres!'**

**Not for the first time that day, Richard Webber almost gave Callie a heart attack. She turned to see the Chief nodding his head to the side. 'My office…now.'**

***Great, now what have I done?* she thought, making her way to the chiefs office. It seemed she had some sort of beacon on her today. **

**Closing the door behind her, Richard indicated for her to sit. 'What's up Chief?'**

'**Did you get some pictures of Lohan?'**

'**I did yea….I got a roll of her leaving and being escorted by her father.'**

**Richard nodded. 'And what happened with Sasha and Angie on Friday?'**

'**Ugh…' she'd been dreading this moment since agreeing to lie for the actresses last week. 'They were…..they were lovely.'**

'**You spoke to them?'**

'**Yea, umm….They saw me with a camera and came up to me. We got talking and they explained how they were meeting a source for a storyline in their show.'**

**Richard frowned. 'Sounds like it's a line to cover up their tryst.'**

'**No…no, it wasn't.' She was quick to protest. Perhaps a little **_**too**_** quick. 'I saw the woman….that was staying in the Motel room they exited. For legal reasons she didn't want to be snapped. I respected her wishes.'**

'**I see. You have photo's of the actresses?'**

'**Yes sir…' she nodded.**

'**Very well. Consult with Lexie. She'll be doing the write up for this story.'**

'**OK…' She replied, starting to stand up.**

'**That's not all Torres.'**

**She relaxed back in her seat. Well, I say relaxed…..she was feeling far from relaxed. She felt unbelievably small while her boss stared at her with his intense gaze.**

'**It's come to my attention that there is a music festival happening this week in Missouri.' Callie's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her girlfriends state. 'It's also my understanding that many big names are being featured. Brandi Carlile, Sheryl Crow and more importantly Jennifer Lopez is headlining there every night.'**

**Callie nodded slightly. Really, she didn't have a clue.**

'**She's going through that divorce right now with Marc Anthony.'**

**Again Callie just nodded.**

'**I want you to go to Missouri for the festival. It's a 5 day festival which starts on Thursday, so you'll need to be there Wednesday. I can organise your flights…..unless you have another idea?'**

**Callie sat rigid in her chair. Had the Chief just told her she had to go to Missouri? Had he **_**ordered **_**her to go to Missouri for….work?**

'**Torres, are you listening to me?'**

'**Ugh, yea…I'm sorry sir. Umm, you want me to go to Missouri?'**

'**Exactly. For 5 days.' **

**Callie's eyes widened even further. 'F…for 5 days?' she stammered.**

'**Yes, the festival is a 5 day thing. There are different acts each night but Jennifer Lopez is headlining.' The Chief was finding it difficult to contain a smirk. 'Like I said I can arrange flights and a Hotel….'**

'**No…' she blurted. 'I mean, no it's fine sir. I know….someone. I'll sort it.'**

'**Very well. You understand I'm expecting some professional pictures here Torres? This isn't a vacation.'**

'**No, of course sir. Professional pictures…' She bobbed her head up and down.**

'**Exactly. You'll have a media pass.' He opened a draw behind his desk. 'Here…' he said, throwing a couple of passes on to his desk.'**

**She picked up the badges and frowned. 'Ugh, sir….there are 2 passes here.'**

'**Yes, there are. It's a spare incase you….misplace one.' He explained, a small smile appearing on his face.**

**She stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Was he covertly telling her he knew there was someone she'd like to take?**

**Naa, he couldn't know.**

'**T…thanks sir. Is that all?'**

'**That's all Torres. Consult with Lexie now about that story and get those Lohan pictures developed ASAP.'**

'**Ofcourse sir.' Her hangover forgotten, Callie sprang to her feet and hustled out of Webbers office. Once the door was shut she bent her knees and began to do what can only be described as her own little happy dance. She punched the air with her hands. She was actually going to go to Missouri for 5 days.**

**5 whole-fricken' days!**

**Sure there was work to be done but….5 days of Arizona!**

**Hearing the door behind her open, her happy dance moment came to an end as she straightened up. Letting out a cough she nodded her head to the Chief and continued down the corridor.**

**Watching her go, Richard smiled. He looked to his left and found Mark smiling at him. With a nod to each other, they went their separate ways.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. 5 Whole Days!

A/N - Thanks for the lovely compliments guys. I'm so glad you think each chapter gets better and better. I'm trying to include as many funny parts as I can. Mark, in my story is nothing but a good guy! Sorbet…..no way!

This is actually a part 1 and 2 scenario again really. I was gona post it all but it would have then been pretty long and…well, I enjoy teasing you guys sometimes. It makes me feel all powerful ;) I've noticed that I'm at 199 reviews aswell. I wonder who'll snatch the 200th? Thank you so much for every last one of them. I love you guys! I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy this first part…. When I post part 2 will depend on you…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Previously….**

**5 whole-fricken' days!**

**Sure there was work to be done but….5 days of Arizona!**

**Hearing the door behind her open, her happy dance moment came to an end as she straightened up. Letting out a cough she nodded her head to the Chief and continued down the corridor.**

**Watching her go, Richard smiled. He looked to his left and found Mark smiling at him. With a nod to each other, they went their separate ways.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 27**

'**What about this?' Teddy asked, holding up a matching black and pink bra/panty set.**

**Arizona came closer, running her fingers over the lacy material. 'Quite nice. I think Calliope prefers me in blue though.'**

'**Yea, I guessed that..' Teddy mocked, flicking the necklace the blonde wore.**

**Arizona's hand came up to grasp the blue stone hanging from the chain around her neck. 'It's always been my favourite colour…' she smiled, rubbing the stone between her thumb and finger.**

'**OK….so, something blue, something blue…' Teddy chanted, putting the one in her hand down and working her way down the lingerie aisle.**

**They'd decided to pop into town on the way home in search of some sexy underwear. With Callie making her first visit to Missouri on Friday night, Arizona wanted it to be as special as Callie had made her trip last weekend. She knew it was an almost impossible attempt to top meeting A list celebrities, but she could at least try. Sexy lingerie was just a little bonus.**

'**Ohh la la…' Picking up a deep blue bra, Teddy modelled it against herself….shaking her chest for effect.**

**Arizona laughed and came closer. 'Umm…they're nipple-less…' she observed, poking her finger through the holes the bra bore.**

'**Yea, imagine lady loves face when she takes your top off to reveal your nipples poking through. She'll be soaked!'**

'**Teddy!' The blonde scolded, looking around to see if anyone had over heard her friend. A slight flush made it's way to her cheeks through embarrassment and also the thought of her excitably wet girlfriend.**

'**Come onnnnn…she'll love it!'**

'**Can I help you both?'**

**The friends looked at the smiling shop worker. 'Oh, no thanks….we're fine…' Arizona smiled, grabbing the bra Teddy still held to her chest and throwing it in the basket.**

**Teddy smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the shop worker before following her friend. 'Go try it on…'**

'**I'm sure it fits just fine….' the blonde replied, now looking for similar panties.**

'**Go on…' Teddy grabbed for Arizona's bag and the basket. Picking the bra from the basket she shoved it in the blonde's hands. 'Maybe your nipples are lopsided and don't fit in the holes.'**

'**My nipples are **_**not**_** lopsided!'**

**They both turned to see a man and woman standing watching them. The woman looked amused and the man looked like his head was about to explode with images.**

***Eww…* Arizona thought. She turned her back on the couple and stalked over to the changing rooms.**

'**Work it baby, work it…' Teddy shouted after her. Arizona was so easy to wind up. She had so much fun with that fact.**

**A couple of minutes later the brunette was stood outside Arizona's changing room door with her face close to the wood. 'Is it on yet?'**

'**Yes…' came the blondes response.**

'**And?'**

'**And like I told you, my nipples are not lopsided.'**

'**Nice….the guys out here enjoyed you shouting that!' She was again… just playing, there wasn't anyone else actually in the room.**

'**Bite me!'**

**Teddy laughed just as a ringing from Arizona's handbag caught her attention. 'Your phone's ringing…' she shouted through the door as she pulled the cell from the blondes bag. 'Oh, it's lady love! Hey, Calliopeeee…' Teddy sang as she answered the call. 'Yea she's here. She's just trying a little something on at the minute and I think it's something that will bring you a lot of…'**

'**Teddy!' Arizona growled, opening the door and stretching her arm out. 'Give me it….**_**now**_**!'**

'**Gotta go lady love, here's blondie!' Smiling she put the cell in the blondes hand.**

**Closing the door, Arizona brought the cell to her ear. 'Hey Calliope, sorry about that. I'm in the changing rooms and Teddy had my bag on the other side.'**

'**Oh, what are you trying on?' came Callie's intrigued voice.**

'**Just….a little something.' She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to laugh at her nipples peeking out through the cups of her bra.**

'**Mhmm….will I get to see?'**

'**if you're a good girl Calliope.'**

'**I see. What if I'm a bad girl?'**

**The blonde bit her bottom lip. 'Well, that depends on just how bad you intend to be!' She heard Teddy making puke noises on the other end of the door while Callie laughed down the cell.**

'**I can't wait!'**

'**Are you still outside of rehab?'**

'**Actually no. I got back around half an hour ago.'**

'**Oh….are you feeling any better? You sound good.'**

**Callie nodded. 'I'm feeling on top of the world right now. I've got some….interesting news.'**

'**Oh really?'**

'**Mhmm, tell me….what are your plans for Wednesday?'**

'**Umm…. Ill be flying to….Florida.'**

**Callie's smile faltered on the other end of the line. *Shit* She'd forgotten the blonde still had to work. 'Ah…umm, OK, well there goes that idea.'**

'**What idea?'**

'**Well, the strangest thing happened to me when I got back here today. Richard called me into his office and he's asked me to cover the Missouri music festival for the full 5 days.'**

**Arizona's eyes widened. 'Oh my god, are you serious?'**

'**I am. He wants me to fly over on Wednesday and stay til it ends. I was hoping you could maybe sort my flights and well….put a roof over my head but if you're….'**

'**No, no….I can do that. Ofcourse I'll sort you out.'**

'**Thanks..' Callie smiled. 'It's a shame you have to work.'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'I'll see if I can get out of it. Even if I can't you can stay at my place. Oh my god Calliope, 5 days! You'll be here for 5 days!'**

'**I know…' Callie laughed. 'I was in a total daze when the Chief was telling me. I don't know if he knows about you being in Missouri or not. It was weird though…..like he knew….something.'**

'**Well if I ever meet the Chief, remind me to kiss him on the cheek.'**

'**Alright. I better go. I've got to talk to a writer about my Sasha and Angie experience.'**

'**Oh, hehe….good luck with that!'**

'**Thanks, I'll speak to you later 'Zona. Have a good day!'**

'**Thanks Calliope, bye!' Hanging up, Arizona turned and quickly opened the changing room door. 'Teddy! Calliope's coming on Wednesday. Oh my god….she's coming for 5 days! 5 whole days!'**

**Teddy stood, leant against the door frame, a smirk on her face. 'I'm sure she'd **_**come**_** a lot sooner if she knew you were wearing that…' She nodded her head to the blondes chest.**

**Looking down Arizona's face dropped. 'Arghhh' she groaned, turning and slamming the door shut behind her. She leant against the wood, her face in her hands. 'I forgot I was wearing it….' she spoke quietly.**

**A few minutes later she opened the changing room door and stalked passed her friend.**

'**Hey Ari, you need your bag to pay for that!'**

**Stopping, Arizona didn't turn around. She just held out her hand to which Teddy hung the bag on her wrist. Before the blonde could walk away, Teddy gripped the other end of the handbag…pulling Arizona to a stop. 'Cute nipples by the way…' With a scowl, Arizona yanked her bag free and walked towards the cash desk.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Mark!'**

**The sports writer turned just before he was about to get into his car. 'Hey Cal…' he smiled. 'How's it going?'**

'**About a million times better then it was this morning….' she replied as she came up to him. 'I've been asked to cover the Missouri festival as of Wednesday. I can't believe it! The Chief came up and said it came to his attention there was a festival on and he needed it covered coz there's some big names.'**

'**Oh really…..' he replied, a smirk continuing to grace his lips.**

'**I get to be with Arizona for 5 full days! I'm so excited. Like I was just telling you earlier, 2 days just isn't….' She stopped mid sentence. Something seemed to click in her head. 'Mark?'**

'**Yea…?'**

'**What did you want to have a chat to the Chief about this morning?'**

'**Oh just…stuff….' he said, running a finger along the car door frame.**

**Callie's face broke out into a knowing smile. 'It was you that told him about the festival, wasn't it?'**

**He shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't know what you're talking about Torres…'**

**Her smile grew even wider. Closing the gap between them, she embraced the tall man. 'Thanks Mark. That was really sweet of you.'**

**Rubbing her back, he placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head. 'You deserve a break Cal. Even if Arizona didn't live in Missouri, you should be covering that music festival. You're the best photographer we have.'**

'**I owe you…..again!'**

'**Forget about it…' he told her, waving her off.**

'**No, please. How about I buy you a drink? Are you free now?'**

**Nodding his head, he shut the car door. 'Lead the way!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wednesday morning arrived and Callie went to work with a spring in her step. Today was the day she was going to Missouri for the first time….and hopefully it was the first of many trips there. Arizona had sorted out plane tickets and also arranged for Teddy to pick her up from the airport and drive her back to Arizona's apartment.**

**The blonde had unfortunately been unable to remove herself from the Florida trip but had been able to make it so she travelled back on Thursday afternoon instead of Friday.**

**Callie was positively giddy at the prospect of sleeping in Arizona's apartment…..in Arizona's bed that night. Even though her girlfriend wouldn't be there to cuddle into…..she was buzzing with excitement.**

**She hadn't slept much last night and that may had been because of the late night session she'd had on Skype with Arizona, Teddy and Addison. It had been a good few days since she'd spoken to her English friend and there was A LOT to catch up on.**

**Addison had been saddened to hear about everything Arizona had been put through upon arriving back home. She realised how helpless Callie felt about it too.**

**They'd moved passed the bad times and gone on to talk about how Addison had booked the time off work and just needed to sort her flights out. Teddy had jumped in right away saying she'd sort the redheads flights for her.**

**Everything seemed to be moving along nicely once again. Telling Erica she was going away for 5 days hadn't been as torturous as she'd imagined it was going to be. Course she had only said she was covering the music festival for work. Erica didn't need to know she was also going to stay with her new girlfriend. Although, she was pretty sure her ex knew Arizona lived in Missouri.**

**Even so, Erica had simply smiled and told her she hoped it went well. Maybe her ex was finally coming to terms with the circumstances. Maybe she realised they were definitely over and she wanted to make sure they remained friends.**

**One could only hope…**

'**Careful Torres, with that smile anyone would think you had ulterior motives for going to this music festival.'**

'**Maybe I do Sloan. Maybe I do….'**

'**What time's your flight?'**

'**Arizona got me on the 2 o'clock..'**

'**You need a lift?'**

'**Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that…'**

'**Who said I was offering?' She cocked her head and grinned at him. 'Seriously Torres, I'll take you. I'll follow you home so you can drop your car off and I'll get you on up there.'**

**Smiling gratefully Callie nodded her head. 'You're a good guy Mark.'**

'**I know…' he grinned.**

'**I've got to talk to April. I've got photo's from the Power House bar last night. She needs them for her write up.'**

'**OK. Meet you out front around…11?'**

'**Awesome, thanks Mark!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**This is insane!'**

'**I know right….'**

'**Why the hell would she attack you like that?'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'A moment of insanity? It has to be. I've known she liked me for a while but I was never interested in her. Not like that anyway. She'd never tried anything with me before but around the time I started talking to Callie she kinda became **_**really **_**interested in me.'**

'**If you hadn't been with Callie, would you have given her a go?'**

**The blonde shook her head straight away. 'No….like I said I wasn't and will never be interested in her. I don't go for blondes.'**

'**Dude, I'd give her a go. Even if she is a psycho.'**

'**Trust me Karev, she's resembling Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction right now. You don't need that in your life.'**

'**I need **_**something**_** in my life. America chicks are boring…..no offence…' he added when Arizona raised her eyebrows. 'I wona meet a foreign girl. Maybe I should transfer to international trips?'**

'**I've just come on to domestic. Do I smell or something?'**

**He grinned at her, earning himself a swot across the arm. 'Just kidding. It's always great working with you Robbins. You're alright….you know, for a chick.'**

'**I'll take that as a compliment…' the blonde laughed. She and Karev had spent a good half an hour catching up with each others lives. They hadn't seen each other in a while due to conflicting schedules but they always worked well together. Looking over to her right she let out a laugh at the brunette across the way who it seemed was trying to get her attention. 'Ahh, looks like she needs saving….'**

**Alex looked over, spotting their friend in a conversation with some middle aged guy in a suit. 'She doesn't change does she.'**

'**Nope…' Arizona laughed. 'Come on, lets go get her. We gotta start moving anyway.'**

'**Bossy as ever….'**

'**Hey, watch it Karev….before I find a brick!' Standing up they left some change and headed out of the café.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tapping her foot on the floor, Callie waited patiently in line with everyone else as the airport security checked tickets. Butterflies had been circling her stomach ever since Mark had dropped her off outside the airport. Now, as she was about to walk through the tunnel to the plane, they were becoming more and more lively. She knew she wouldn't be seeing Arizona in person until tomorrow but just being in her girlfriends home State was enough to get her excited.**

**She couldn't lose sight of the fact she was going to Missouri to do her job though. It seemed Richard was cutting her a little bit of slack here. Though her work had definitely picked up from a few weeks ago, he was still her boss. Bosses aren't meant to be kind hearted. She didn't know what Mark said to the Chief but she was grateful to be given the break.**

**Making it to the front of the line she smiled and handed the young woman her ticket. 'Have a good trip…' the woman smiled, handing the ticket back to the Latina. 'Thanks.'**

**Walking through the door she headed down the tunnel until she reached the plane door. A young tanned man smirked toward her and nodded his head as she passed. 'Welcome aboard…' he said, before moving his attention to the person behind her.**

**The aisle was already packed with people pushing their bags into over head compartments. She glanced at her ticket for her seat number. 52b. Looking at the numbers above the seats, she realised she was near the back of the plane. 'Sorry….excuse me….thanks…' was her mantra as she squeezed passed other passengers.**

**Finally making it to the back of the plane, she stopped at her designated seat. There wasn't anyone sitting next to her yet and it looked like she had the aisle seat. Just how she liked it. Putting her handbag on her seat she unzipped the front, removing her iPod. Zipping it back up she stretched her arms up to the overhead compartment. Just as she placed the bag securely above, she felt someone brush against her back and then a hand grabbed her ass firmly, almost between her legs.**

**Her face dropped and her head span around to see who had the nerve to touch her like that.**

'**Oh, sorry about that Miss. These aisles are far too narrow….'**

**The Latina's look of rage quickly drained from her face as she stared disbelievingly at her girlfriend. 'Zona…'**

**The blonde bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling like a goofball. 'Surprise…'**

**Callie looked the blonde up and down. 'Y….you're attending on this flight?' The Latina's stomach and heart were going crazy with excitement.**

'**I sure am. Thought you should experience what it felt like to fly….Robbins style.'**

**Callie laughed before leaning a little closer and dropping the tone of her voice. 'I'm pretty sure I've been up in the clouds before because of the Robbins style.'**

'**Touché…' Arizona grinned. 'Now Calliope, please could you take to your seat so we can get the belt checks done.'**

'**Yes ma'am…'**

'**The famous Callie…' **

**Both women turned to look at the man that had welcomed Callie onto the plane. 'Famous?' Callie enquired.**

'**Ofcourse…the famous Calliope Torres…' came the voice of Teddy before she appeared from the back of the plane.**

**Callie laughed. 'Ahh Teddy….am I to assume you shall not be giving me a ride to Arizona's tonight?'**

'**Well, I can if you really want but I think Blondie here would scratch my eyes out for monopolising your time.'**

'**Girl fight….alright…' Alex put in.'**

'**Shut it Karev and get to work.'**

**An authoritive Arizona….. Callie nodded to herself. Yea, she was definitely going to like this.**

**Arizona leant back slightly. 'Watch this one Teds….' she said, pointing at the Latina. '….she's trouble!' Callie snorted as the 2 flight attendants headed down to the front of the plane.**

**Sitting in her seat Callie's excitement threatened to give her a heart attack. This flight was going to be the best she'd ever taken. Leaning her head out into the aisle, her eye's met with familiar blue staring back at her. She watched Arizona turn around and her eyes glanced over the blondes curvaceous ass, which she was sure had an added wiggle to it in that moment.**

**Oh yea, best….flight….ever!**

So….Arizona's attending on Callie's flight. That's got to make for an interesting trip….Right?

Any thoughts on what we can expect with Callie, Arizona and Teddy finally in the same place together?


	28. Is this the best flight ever?

A/N - So, after being jabbed and threatened from many of you on here and twitter, I'm relenting and posting the next chapter :P You've suffered enough! I'm glad that a few of you were surprised about Arizona being on the flight. I'd hoped I'd been covert enough about it hehe!

I LOVED hearing what you guys think is to come in chapter 28 haha…although I'm SHOCKED to know that you just assume I'm going to have our Arizona be all un-professional and get it on while she's working! Yea, totally shocked, and appalled! *grin* This chapter was a personal favourite to write. I hope you like it to…would love to know your thoughts!

Oh and congrats to Tweedledee13 for being my 200th reviewer ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…_

_Sitting in her seat Callie's excitement threatened to give her a heart attack. This flight was going to be the best she'd ever taken. Leaning her head out into the aisle, her eye's met with familiar blue staring back at her. She watched Arizona turn around and her eyes glanced over the blondes curvaceous ass, which she was sure had an added wiggle to it in that moment._

_Oh yea, best….flight….ever!_

**Chapter 28**

**A couple of minutes passed by and Callie remained leaning out of her chair, watching as her girlfriend interacted with the other passengers.**

**She was…..amazing.**

**You could tell the blonde loved her job. She was so sweet and helpful and she interacted so easily with all the passengers. A smile graced the Latina's lips as the sound of her girlfriends angelic laughter travelled up from the front of the plane. Their eyes met briefly before Arizona disappeared behind a curtain.**

**Straightening up in her seat, she looked down at her ipod. *Don't think I'll be needing this today!* She placed it on the seat next to her which had remained empty. The 2 seats adjacent to her remained empty too. It seemed that's how they would stay aswell, seeing as the doors were now shut. She gazed out of the window. It was usual Seattle weather today. Grey clouds that threatened rain was imminent. Hopefully the sun would be shining in Missouri. Not that it mattered. There were other, more important things that would hold her attention for the next 5 days.**

'**I knew you were going to be trouble!'**

**Callie's head whipped around to see Arizona looking down at her….a playful scowl on her lips.**

'**I don't know where you heard that? I'm no trouble at all…' Callie told her with her brightest smile.**

'**Mhmm….' the blonde lent down, her face mere inches from the Latina's. Callie felt a hand on her knee, which began to slide higher up her thigh. 'Calliope….'**

**The Latina swallowed hard. 'Yea…?'**

'**Do you need help fastening your seatbelt?'**

'**Ugh….no, I mean, yea. Wait….did I not…' She stopped her rambling as she heard something click into place.**

'**All done…' the blonde grinned, straightening herself up. Callie watched her disappear beyond the door frame behind her seat. It was a few moments later that she heard Arizona's voice over the intercom.**

'**Good afternoon and welcome aboard Southwest Airlines. My name is Arizona and I am the senior attendant on this Missouri flight today. Theodora and Alex are alongside me to assist with this flight. We at Southwest Airlines are pleased to have some of the best flight attendants in the industry. Unfortunately non of them are on **_**this**_** flight…'**

**A rumble of laughter was heard throughout the cabin. Callie leant her elbow on the arm rest, covering the grin on her face with her fingers. She just learnt Teddy's real name and from the look on the brunettes face at the other end of the plane, she wasn't happy. **

'**As the captain prepares for take off could you all please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened securely. Can I remind you all that this is a non smoking flight and tampering with lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law. I **_**will**_** be forced to rugby tackle anyone that disobeys this rule. I grew up with the name Arizona, I learned how to play dirty on the school yard.'**

**Again more laughter and some whistles were emitted from passengers. A few tears welled in the corner of Callie's eyes. She was so proud of her girlfriend. Entertaining and relaxing passengers like this was a talent and she felt fortunate to be in this woman's life.**

**Her girlfriend was a rockstar!**

'**Can I request that you direct your attention to the flight attendants in the aisles as they demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft.'**

**A few minutes later, the safety checks were done and the rest of Arizona's pre-flight spiel was finished. As the plane started to move along the tarmac, Callie felt a hand on her shoulder, right before Arizona's face was almost nuzzled into her neck. 'I'll see you in the air Calliope…' She left a kiss on the Latina's temple before ducking back beyond the curtain.**

**The take off went as smoothly as most usually did and before they knew it, the captain had turned off the seatbelt light. It was a couple of minutes later that Arizona came up beside her girlfriend. 'I can't talk for too long at a time coz you know….working…' she laughed, squeezing herself passed Callie and sitting in the vacant seat. Seeing they were hidden from passengers views, the blonde grabbed the back of Callie's neck and brought her in for a proper kiss. She had to remain professional while on the job and for people to see one of their attendants making out with a passenger….. Well….some of them may want the same treatment.**

'**I thought you were in Florida?' Callie asked when they finally parted.**

'**I was originally….' the blonde smiled. 'I was able to transfer over to the Seattle flight no problem. I liked the idea of surprising you.'**

'**You certainly did that!' Callie gazed lovingly into the blondes eyes. 'You're amazing….and you look hot! I am definitely not the only one on this flight that wants to have sex with you.'**

**Arizona chuckled lightly. 'Ah but you see, **_**you're**_** the only one that **_**gets**_** to have sex with me. Tonight. Tomorrow and the day after that and the day after the day after that….' the blonde teased.**

**Callie laughed at her girlfriends animated face. 'I like the sound of that!'**

'**I better get back to work. Those trolleys wont wheel themselves.'**

**Callie nodded in understanding. 'I look forward to seeing you shimmy down the aisle.'**

'**Mmm, I may even comp you a drink.'**

'**Ahh the perks and privileges of sleeping with flight attendants!'**

'**Attendants?' Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Callie laughed and shrugged. 'Oh yea. I work my way through you guys….boom chicka wah wah!'**

'**Well, if that's how it is….I'll save my comp products for someone else.' As she squeezed passed the Latina's lap, she felt a hand trail up her leg from just under her knee….swiftly moving to her inside thigh. She couldn't suppress the small squeal from leaving her lips as Callie's fingers teased her now super sensitive inner, inside thigh.**

**Finally back in the aisle, she gave a playful glare to the Latina before making her way to the front of the plane.**

'**I take it she's happy to see you?' Teddy asked when the blonde joined her near the cockpit door.**

'**Almost as happy as my now very turned on body.'**

'**You wearing the nipple-less….'**

'**Shhh, Teddy!'**

'**What? They cant hear coz of the engine.'**

'**Yea, but still!' The blonde peeked her head around the wall, looking down the aisle. She saw Callie's little head peeking out at the end of the aisle. She grinned…..loving how it felt to have Callie's eyes on her while she worked. Or….gossiped, would be the more appropriate description right now.**

'**So….mile-high-club?'**

'**Hardy har…' the blonde sang back, opening the door to where the trolleys were kept.**

'**I'm being serious! You've been flying on these planes for so many years. It's actually embarrassing that you **_**haven't**_** done it in a toilet.'**

'**We can hardly….do it in the toilets. I'm working…'**

'**Yea, it didn't stop me the 4 times I did it.'**

'**I'm more professional than you Teddy and it's been 5 times!'**

'**Has it?' **

**Arizona nodded, continuing to busy herself with the food cart. 'Yup, remember the quickie with….'**

'**Oh yea…. George….' Teddy laughed. 'Yea that really was a quickie. Hardly had time to pull my skirt up before he….'**

'**OK OK, I so do **_**not**_** need to hear about it!'**

'**Suit yourself. But you're really missing out. It's literally the best orgasm you'll ever have. What with the altitude and the danger element.'**

**The blonde continued to set up the cart….trying her absolute best not to let Teddy's words sink in to her brain. God knows she'd love nothing more than to fuck Callie hard against the cubicle wall. But it was too risky. Plus, she knew herself that she could get quite vocal when it came to nearing the orgasmic rush. Her movements had slowed as images formed in her head. Teddy watched her and realised the blonde was actually thinking about it.**

'**Go on….you can pull the curtain across and I'll even stand guard.'**

**Arizona shook her head but remained silent. *No-no-no-no* she chanted in her head. *I am a professional. A dedicated follower of the rules. I can not and will now bend those rules for my own gratification, especially when I've scorned so many others over the years.**

'**Callie looks hot today….doesn't she?' Teddy teased.**

**Arizona glared at her friend through narrow eyes. 'She always looks hot.'**

'**Yea…..but today it's like she's ''force me into a toilet cubicle and let me sit on your face'' hot….' She looked from the blonde to the smirking man behind the blonde. 'Don't you think Karev?'**

'**She can sit on my face instead if….'**

'**Enough!' Arizona told them, her face slightly flushed. She turned to the young man. 'Brick Karev, remember?'**

**Alex mumbled something under his breath and made his way down the aisle.**

'**Seriously Ari, if you leave this plane without making her scream your name in pleasure, I'm disowning you!' Standing at the other end of the trolley, the brunette pushed at it slightly, nudging it into Arizona's side. 'Well come on, we havent got all day!'**

**Letting out a long puff of air, Arizona preyed the images in her mind wouldn't distract her from doing her job too much. 'OK…' she breathed. Fixing on her brightest smile she pulled the cart into the cabin.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It had taken a good 20 minutes but Arizona and Teddy finally reached the back of the plane. 'Hey hot stuff….' Teddy said, winking at the Latina.**

'**Umm…' Callie looked at her girlfriend. 'Is she coming on to me?' she joked.**

'**Well someone should **_**come**_** on to you….' Teddy replied before Arizona had a chance to even open her mouth. She shoved the trolley forward slightly, stubbing it on the brunettes toe. Teddy grinned but you could tell it had hurt. **

**After a prolonged glare at her friend, Arizona turned to the Latina. 'Can I get you something to eat or drink Calliope?' A snort was emitted from the woman on the other side of the trolley.**

'**I think I'll have whatever she's had…' Callie replied with a laugh, nodding her head towards Teddy.**

'**You could have what I've **_**had**_**…..if Arizona would stop being such a chicken.'**

'**I am not a chicken…' the blonde whispered.**

'**Are too…'**

'**Am not….'**

**Callie watched the pair, amused and intrigued as to what the hell was going on. 'So, are you going to tell me what you're talking about?'**

'**Yes' 'No'…..the friends said in Unison.**

**Quickly wanting to change the subject, Arizona picked up a small bottle of wine. 'Here…' she said, handing it to the Latina along with a plastic cup. 'Would you like some food to go with it too?'**

**Realising her girlfriend was a little flustered, Callie figured Teddy had been teasing her about something, and it seemed Arizona was trying to ignore her. 'Sure….umm, Pringles?'**

'**Salt and vinegar or….sour cream…?'**

**Callie watched her girlfriends nostrils flare a few times and looked at Teddy, who's grin was dangerously wide.**

'**The creams the nicest one Cal. You want some?' Teddy asked.**

'**Here…' the blonde said hastily, '…have both.' She grasped the 2 Pringles tubs and threw them onto the seat next to Callie. 'Excuse me for 2 seconds Calliope…' Yanking on the trolley, the blonde disappeared, closely followed by Teddy. The curtain was then drawn, leaving a very confused Latina on the other side.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just over half way into the flight, Arizona was at the front of the plane, sitting chewing on the inside of her mouth. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. I mean….it was crazy, not to mention totally risky. What if people heard? What if they knocked on the door. No, Teddy had said she'd stand guard. Putting her head in her hands, she let out a long sigh.**

**The first hour and 45 minutes had gone by painfully slow so far, which was strange coz usually the hours would fly by, especially on domestic flights. She thought it would seem even more so with Callie on her flight. Though she'd stopped a few times to speak to the Latina, she hadn't stayed chatting for more than a couple of minutes at a time. She could feel her resolve crumbling with every passing minute….and the anticipation was making itself known more and more between her legs.**

**It didn't help that Teddy and Alex teased her relentlessly at every passing opportunity.**

***Arghhh, either you're going to do it or you're not. Make up your damn mind!* she told herself.**

'**So, talked yourself round yet?'**

**Arizona looked up at the smirking man. 'Shut it Karev…'**

'**Ohhh…' he mocked. 'Jeeze Robbins, I thought you were all hardcore. Every flight attendants done it. Well….bar one…' he said, looking down at her.**

'**Ok, so that's a lie….'**

'**Nope….seriously. It's like a….like a right of passage and you've been an attendant longer than any of us. Plus your girlfriend is hot. I mean, she's got boobs that….' He brought his hands up and jiggled them in front of his chest, '…you know…'**

'**I do not appreciate you looking at my girlfriends boobs.'**

'**Well if you're not going to then someone has to.' They were silent for a few moments, then Alex let out a laugh. **

'**What's so funny?' Arizona enquired.**

**The young man shook his head. He turned his back on the blonde and opened a draw in the wall. 'Pluck pluck pluckaaaa'**

'**Karev! Will you shut up!' Arizona exclaimed. She leant her head around the side of the wall. She smiled at the few people that looked up at the loud chicken noises coming from the front of the plane. 'Karev! Shut up….people are staring!'**

'**Only one way….plucka….to make it….pluck pluck….stop….pluckaaaaa!'**

**After listening to Alex's relentless chicken sounds for nearly 15 seconds, the blonde quickly stood up. 'OK, fine!' She glared at him before turning on her heel and stalking down the aisle. She slowed her pace quickly….realising she didn't want to draw unwanted attention to the back of the plane.**

**Teddy was stood talking to Callie when she approached. Clearing her throat, Arizona again put on her brightest smile. 'Umm, Calliope…..could I have a word please?'**

'**Sure…' Callie replied, making no attempt to move.**

'**Ugh, no….I mean….out there…' she tipped her thumb, indicating behind where Teddy was standing.**

'**Oh, OK.' Getting up, she slipped passed the blonde and then passed an amused Teddy.**

'**Alright Robbins…' Teddy praised under her breath. 'I need a credit card that's got no limit and a big black jet with a bedroom in it, gona join the mile….' A sharp elbow to the ribs stopped Teddy from whispering anymore Nickleback lyrics.**

**Stepping beyond her friend, Arizona turned, closed the curtain and opened the toilet door to her left. Callie watched her girlfriend cautiously. 'So what exactly is go-ohhhhing….' The Latina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Arizona's hand gripped the front of her top and dragged her into the toilet cubicle. It was quite a tight space but Arizona managed to drag Callie in and pin her to the side wall with one hand, while she closed and locked the door with the other.**

**Callie stared at her girlfriend with her mouth agape. That stance only enticed the blonde to make use of the open mouth in front of her….attacking it with her tongue. Callie moaned in a mixture of surprise and excitement. Arizona pulled back slightly. 'Calliope, would you like to join me in the mile high club?'**

**A smile slowly grew on Callie's face. She didn't answer with words. Instead she crashed their lips together in a hungry embrace. Arizona's hands roamed over the Latina's clothed breasts, squeezing and kneading them together.**

**God, she did have fantastic boobs.**

**Callie's hands were mangled in blonde hair….pulling her girlfriend as close as possible.**

**The blonde had been waiting for too long now. She needed to really feel her girlfriend. Moving her hands to the hem of Callie's pants, she made quick work of the button and zip and began pushing the jeans down, just far enough to make it accessible for her hand to slip in. 'Oh god, Calliope….' It seemed it wasn't just Arizona that had been turned on for a while.**

'**Yea….I've kind of been imagining this since I realised you were on the plane.**

**Sucking in a few deep breaths of air, Arizona reattached their lips as her fingers slid through Callie's excitement.**

'**Ohhhhh god….' Callie breathed, her hips thrusting onto the intruding hand. 'Please 'Zona, I nee-ohhhhh-need you now….' Arizona didn't need to be asked twice and immediately sank 2 fingers into Callie's tight hot walls. 'Ohhhhh, fuck!' Her breath caught in her throat as she met Arizona's hard rhythm. She dropped her head onto the blondes left shoulder, trying desperately to keep her voice quiet. She was already so close. She felt Arizona's right leg slip between her own, giving her something firm to grind down on. Her clit throbbed against Arizona's fast paced hand. It felt so fricken good!**

**Feeling her girlfriend was close, Arizona grabbed a handful of dark locks and roughly pulled the Latina's head up. She pinned it to the wall as her fingers slid in and out of Callie's tight sex. Their eyes locked and Arizona felt her own clit tighten in arousal.**

**A flush had worked it's way onto the Latina's face along with beads of perspiration. 'Im….I, oh god that's it…..fuckkkkk, 'Zona…' Callie groaned as quietly as she could when her release took over her body. Her legs clamped down on the blondes hand and thigh, trapping them their as she continue to spasm against them.**

**The blonde gazed at the euphoric look on the Latina's face. It made her skin tingle all over.**

**Callie's glazed eyes danced with satisfaction as her breathing evened out and the strength came back into her muscles. She pushed at the blondes chest. Taking the hint, Arizona took a step back. That's as far as she could go as her back met with the wall. Callie leaned into her. 'That….was amazing…' she breathed, then wrapped her lips around the blondes, forcing her tongue to delve deep. **

**Her hands gripped the material of the blondes skirt and slowly began to inch it higher. As the garment was hoisted up to Arizona's stomach, her hands pushed at the concealing panties. Breaking their kiss she dropped to her knees, pushing the panties all the way down her girlfriends muscled legs. Arizona stepped out of the panties and spread her legs in readiness. **

**Callie let out a laugh. 'You need this, don't you baby?' **

**Arizona looked down at her….her breathing already laboured. 'I've been on the edge for almost 2 hours. I **_**really**_** need this!'**

'**I've been thinking about this since Sunday…' Callie whispered as she moved towards the burning heat between the blondes legs.**

'**Ohhhh, shit…' Arizona gasped, feeling Callie's strong tongue take a deep hard lick through her wet folds. Her hips jerked several times, she was completely flabbergasted at how turned on she was. She clamped her hand to her own mouth to stop herself screaming when Callie's lips embraced her clit. Soon she felt fingers teasing her opening…..inching their way inside of her. 'Oh god, Calliopeeeee, harder….I want more.' Her left hand threaded through the Latina's locks as the heel of her right hand was trapped between her teeth. She needed to scream so bad.**

**Callie's fingers picked up speed, curling so she could rub her tips against the blonde's spongy g-spot.**

'**Oh godddddddd!' Arizona cried, unable to control herself. Her lower stomach began to spasm as it prepared itself for the onslaught of her release.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Teddy waved her hand down to Alex, pointing to someone who needed assistance. She couldn't go herself.…she was busy making sure no one decided they needed the toilet. She'd already turned 3 people away….telling them the toilet up here was temporarily out of order.**

**Her friend had been going at it with Callie for almost 5 minutes now. This would usually be the point where, if she were with a man….she'd be out and down the other side of the plane by now. That's something she hated when being with a guy. It was over so quick and she was never able to….**

'**Ohh goddddd!'**

**Her eye's widened as she heard a loud moan come from behind her. Alex, who was half way down the aisle seemed to hear it to. *Shit* she thought. Faking a cough she indicated for Alex to get on the intercom. With a smirk he leisurely strolled down to the front of the plane.**

'**Yessssss, oh, yes!'**

**Teddy faked another cough. People turned their heads towards the back of the plane. Whether they'd heard the moans or were checking to see if their flight attendant was alright, she wasn't sure. Hopefully it was the latter!**

'**Calliope….I'm….'**

**Teddy was at a loss of what to do as Arizona's voice filtered in from behind the curtain. 'Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen…' came Alex's voice over the intercom. Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. 'In a few minutes we'll be passing through the cabin once again to offer you hot or cold drinks aswell as a light meal or snack.'**

'**Oh my goddddd.' **

**Arizona's voice was still audible….at least to Teddy who was leant against the corner of the wall. She snaked her hand through the curtain and tapped on the door as a warning. It seemed to fall on deaf ears however as Arizona's voice continued to vent out. Teddy caught Alex's eye and whirled her hand around, signalling for him to continue. Just then the plane hit a little bit of turbulence.**

'**Whoa there big fella…' came Alex's voice over the microphone. A few people laughed and then the pilots voice came through the comm, telling everyone to return to their seats while they pushed through the turbulence.**

**Stepping beyond the curtain, Teddy closed it behind her before knocking on the toilet door. 'That means you 2 too….' she whispered through the door.**

'**Hey….give them back…' came Arizona's chuckling voice on the other side of the door.**

'**Nope, they're staying right….in…..here….' came Callie's voice.**

'**Calliope! I can't go commando, I'm working!'**

**Teddy knocked on the door again. 'Psst, now!'**

**The door opened and Arizona's head peeked out. Some of her blonde locks stuck to her sweaty, flushed face. Noticing the curtain was closed, she opened the door further. 'She's taken my underwear..' she whispered to Teddy, sending a pout towards the Latina that emerged behind her.**

'**It's my souvenir…' Callie grinned, Placing a quick kiss on the blondes still pouty lips, Callie peeked her head through the curtain, grateful that no one was looking back as she slid into her seat.**

**Back behind the curtain Arizona and Teddy took to their seats. Teddy couldn't help but grin at her friends content appearance. 'So?'**

**The blonde looked up at her, trying hard to suppress a smug grin. 'Plane-rockingly awesome!'**

'**Told ya!' Teddy replied. 'Welcome to the mile-high club my friend…' She held out her hand but quickly retracted it, looking at her friends hands. 'Maybe later….' she grinned, causing a loud burst of chuckles from her best friend.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope it was worth the wait for you!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - Wow, guys you've out done yourself with the comments. You crack me up so much - I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see you've commented! I'm so, so, so glad you're finding my little jokes funny. Its good to know I'm not just laughing at myself! I think were all in agreement that Arizona should be on every flight, in every city of every country….right? Thanks so much for continuing to follow this story and leave your thoughts, it really keeps me motivated.

On a side note for those of you that read my other story - The Price of Fame….I have started to write up ideas for where I think it should go, so hopefully an update will appear in the not so distant future! If you've got any ideas for it yourself please just send me a PM, would love to hear your thoughts.

Anyway, on with the sweet life of Calzona….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…._

_Back behind the curtain Arizona and Teddy took to their seats. Teddy couldn't help but grin at her friends content appearance. 'So?'_

_The blonde looked up at her, trying hard to suppress a smug grin. 'Plane-rockingly awesome!'_

'_Told ya!' Teddy replied. 'Welcome to the mile-high club my friend…' She held out her hand but quickly retracted it, looking at her friends hands. 'Maybe later….' she grinned, causing a loud burst of chuckles from her best friend._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 29**

**As everyone filtered from the plane, Callie held back as Arizona had instructed. She watched from the other end of the aircraft as Arizona, Teddy and Alex saw off the other passengers. She smiled to herself, not quite believing what had occurred on the flight she'd just taken. She'd actually had sex in the toilets of an aeroplane….while it was mid flight. Never in her life did she think she'd part-take in something that….that….exhilaratingly mischievous. It had felt so amazing. Definitely one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever experienced.**

**Her left hand lay over the pocket on her hip. She felt the bundled up pair of panties she'd confiscated from the blonde. Its true….she'd wanted to keep them as a souvenir, but she really wanted to go the rest of the flight knowing that under her skirt….her girlfriend was completely naked.**

**She'd been scolded several times from Arizona of course. The blonde had needed to go to the toilet cubicle 3 times since their tryst….all because her excitement continued to flow from her, making the top of her thighs moist. That fact really didn't help when her job involved walking up and down the aisle more often than not. Many jokes passed between the 2 of them, one of which included a rich buttery slab of pound cake. Lets just say neither of them would think of pound cake in the same way….ever again.**

**This 5 day trip to Missouri had certainly started in the most fantastic of ways.**

'**You can wipe that smug grin off your face Calliope….you are in so much trouble!'**

**Callie laughed as her girlfriend walked up the aisle towards her. All the passengers, bar Callie were gone, leaving her onboard with the 3 flight attendants. 'Hey, you **_**forced**_** me into that toilet cubicle.'**

'**Oh sure, I **_**forced**_** you…' the blonde laughed back. 'Are you ready to head home?'**

**The Latina nodded, getting to her feet and stretching up to retrieve her bag.**

'**So I guess our customary drink is out the window…'**

**Arizona turned to her friend and gave her a '**_**what do you think' **_**kind of look.**

'**Oh, I don't want to spoilt a routine….' Callie said.**

'**You're not spoiling anything Calliope. It's customary only because neither of us usually have a life away from work.'**

**Callie laughed as Teddy eventually caught onto what Arizona said, punching her friend in the shoulder.**

**Rubbing said shoulder, Arizona turned to Callie. 'Come on, let's get out of here…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just over an hour later, Arizona led Callie up to her apartment. As she fumbled to get her key out of her handbag, Callie came up behind her, enveloping her in a hug and nuzzling into her neck. The blonde chuckled as Callie's ministrations sent tingles down her body. 'You have no idea how hot it is being the only one to know you were going commando…'**

**Arizona scoffed as she craned her neck to look at Callie. 'Well Teddy knew and like I said, I owe you a world of pain for making me do that after one of the best sex sessions of my life.'**

**As Callie bent down slightly to run her hand up the back of her girlfriends naked legs, the door to Arizona's apartment opened. The blondes head jolted up, her smile instantly vanished. 'Mom!' she exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice.**

**Callie hastily pulled her hand from out from under Arizona's skirt and jumped away from the blonde as though she'd been electrocuted.**

'**Arizona, my baby girl….' The woman on the other side of the door gushed, lifting her arms.**

**Swallowing hard, Arizona stole a quick glance at the terrified look on Callie's face before moving into her mothers arms. 'What are you doing here?'**

**The older woman squeezed her daughter and grinned at the woman that stood behind her. 'Well your fathers gone fishing with his friends and Timothy's…..doing whatever Timothy does…'she said with a wave of her hands. 'I was bored and thought you said you were in Florida until Friday.' The older woman smiled and looked between her daughter and the Latina.**

'**Ugh…yea, I umm, I cancelled that flight.' She looked at Callie. 'Mom, this is Calliope. Calliope, this is my Mom, Barbara.'**

**Callie hadn't been expecting to meet one of her girlfriends parents so soon and wasn't sure how to greet the older woman. 'Hi Mrs Robbins, it's lovely to meet you….' she said, sticking out her hand.**

**The older woman, who's blue eyes twinkled back at her, opened her arms. 'Oh please, Mrs Robbins is my mother in law honey, come here…'**

'**Oh…umm….' Glancing at her girlfriend, Callie smiled and accepted the warm embrace of Arizona's mom. **

**Barbara pulled back slightly, lifting her hands to cup Callie's cheeks. 'You are an absolute delight Calliope. Such a beautiful face.'**

**Callie's cheeks were slightly rosier from the woman's compliments. She giggled nervously. 'Thank you Mrs Robbins, ugh…Barbara. That's very sweet of you.'**

'**Mom, do you mind unhanding her…'**

'**Oh…' Barbara laughed. 'Sorry dear.' Stepping aside, Barbara let the blonde and the Latina enter the apartment. 'So….Calliope, are you a flight attendant too?'**

'**No actually, I'm a photographer.'**

'**Oh, how lovely. Have you taken pictures of Arizona? She's very photogenic.'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes while Callie laughed. 'I've taken some…..I agree, she certainly has a incredible face.' She shared a smile with her girlfriend….which didn't go unnoticed by the older woman.**

'**Ohhhh….' Barbara exclaimed giddily, clapping her hands together, causing Arizona to once again roll her eyes before glaring at her mother. 'You 2 are so cute, I could just take you home!'**

'**Oh my god…' Arizona grumbled under her breath. 'OK mom, it's getting late. Time for you to go home, take a bath, put on your nightgown and knit scarf's like all good mothers do….'**

'**Oh you….' Barbara replied, swotting at her daughters hands. 'I'm going. I'm sure you've had a long trip and just want to relax. Calliope….'**

'**Please, call me Callie…' the Latina smiled.**

'**OK, Callie….you're not from around here are you?' Barbara asked, taking a glance at the suitcase Callie had wheeled in.**

'**No, I'm from Seattle….Miami originally.'**

'**Oh how wonderful. Are you here for long?'**

'**Til Monday actually. I'm here covering the music festival for work.'**

'**Oh…' the older woman started, sounding slightly disappointed. She looked at her daughter and then back to Callie. 'I'm sorry, I thought….are you 2.…' she pointed between them.**

'**Yes mom, Calliope is my girlfriend…' Arizona told her mother, earning a large grin to form on Callie's face.**

**Barbara breathed a sigh of relief. 'I wasn't sure. My daughter has done well to meet such a beautiful young woman.'**

'**I think I'm the lucky one…' Callie replied.**

**Barbara grinned merrily back at the Latina. 'You must be a special woman for my Arizona to call you her girlfriend. I haven't seen her with anyone in….'**

'**Mom!'**

'**Oh shush, I'm complimenting you. It's good for Callie to know you don't sleep around.' Yea, it's safe to say Barbara wasn't aware of her daughters….colourful past. 'I thought last week actually that the blonde that called for you may have been your new beau….'**

**Arizona's eye's widened slightly. She hadn't told her mother what had happened with Lucy last week. It's not the kind of thing she wanted to share with her parents. Especially the colonel. 'No mom, definitely not.' Arizona looked over at Callie, who was looking at the floor. 'If she ever comes here again, send her away. She isn't welcome here.'**

'**Oh, why ever not?'**

'**She's just…she's bad news and I don't want anything to do with her.'**

**Barbara noted the serious look on her daughters face and suddenly felt guilty for allowing Lucy to enter Arizona's apartment. 'I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't realise. I'll make sure to send her away if she ever comes along again.'**

'**Thanks…'**

**Things went silent for a few minutes in the wake of Arizona's fellow flight attendant being mentioned. The elated atmosphere had drained away, leaving an awkward silence. 'So….I'll just get my bag…' Barbara said, moving to the couch.**

**Callie met Arizona's eyes and they shared a smile. Barbara again noticed the stolen glance. It had been such a long time since she'd seen that sparkle in her daughters eye. This Calliope must be a special woman she thought. 'Umm, sweetie…..you know your aunt is hosting a BBQ this Friday afternoon? I realise you were meant to be away and weren't going to make it but….you're here and it would be lovely for Callie to meet the family….'**

'**Sure, if I want to scare her back to Seattle.' They all shared a laugh, thankfully breaking through the awkward silence.**

'**I'd love to meet your family…' Callie spoke, despite the fact her whole body was screaming **_**what the hell did you just say**_**? **

'**Really?' Arizona asked cautiously.**

**The Latina nodded and Barbara brought her hands together again. 'This is great. My baby girl bringing someone home. We rarely saw that Joanne when she was with her. I didn't think much of her though. I always knew my sweetie could do so much better…' Barbara grinned at the suddenly very shy Latina.**

'**OK, so this was fun….' Arizona said, opening the front door.**

'**She's so demanding…' Barbara laughed. Stopping at Callie she put her hand on the tanned skin of Callie's arm. 'Good luck with that…' she whispered.**

'**MOM!'**

'**I'm going….I'm going…' Coming up to her daughter, she placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Love you Zoney….' she lowered her voice. 'She's beautiful.'**

**Giving her mom a genuine smile she nodded and embraced her. When Barbara finally left the apartment, Arizona closed the door and looked back at her girlfriend. 'I feel I should apologise for her…'**

'**Are you kidding me?' Callie replied. 'She's lovely. Like….**_**really**_** lovely! When you said your parents were totally fine with you liking women, I never imagined they would be **_**this**_** fine…'**

**Arizona moved towards her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck she placed a tender kiss on her lips. 'Your parents will be like that….one day.'**

'**I think that's too much of a long shot….but I can dream though!'**

'**How about I give you the grand tour and then help you unpack?'**

**Smiling back, Callie nudged her nose into the blondes. 'Lead the way.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Standing in front of the dresser, Callie's eyes wandered over the numerous photo's Arizona had placed in the living room. There were only a couple of people she knew. Teddy and now of course, Arizona's mother. There was an older and younger man in a photo along side Barbara and a younger looking Arizona. She assumed the men were her father and brother.**

**One of the framed photos bore a picture of Arizona and Teddy. They were standing looking at the camera with huge grins on their faces. One of Teddy's legs had been lifted up so she was half straddling the blonde next to her. Those 2 were inseparable, she thought….smiling to herself. If one didn't know any better you'd assume Arizona and Teddy were girlfriends. They were undoubtedly close and even argued like an old married couple. Callie had seen that for herself on numerous occasions. **

**She'd never felt that close to any of her friends before….not even Cristina. There was nothing to worry about of course. They were just friends. Best friends. Nothing had ever, or would ever happen between them.**

**Callie jumped slightly when she felt herself embraced from behind. 'Ohh…'**

**The blonde chuckled as Callie relaxed back into her arms. 'Surprise….' she whispered, rubbing her palms over Callie's stomach. 'Sorry I took so long.'**

'**Don't worry about it. I was just snooping at your photo's.'**

'**Snoop away. It could do with….dolling up a bit. I've had the same photo's sitting there about 4 years. Any ideas on how to mix things up?'**

'**Hmm…' the photographer started. 'Maybe a few.' She started to turn around in the blondes arms but felt herself stopped.**

'**Close your eyes….' Arizona whispered. She'd been in the bathroom for the last 45 minutes, showering and putting on her newly acquired nipple-less bra. **

**They'd ordered pizza after unpacking the Latina's clothes. Callie had offered to whip something up, but Arizona had told her she wanted the famous chicken picatta to be the first home made meal she made for her. Having non of the ingredients Callie needed, that meal had had to wait for a later date. **

'**Hmm, what are you up to…' Callie said, though she did as she was told.**

'**You'll see…..soon…' the blonde told her as she leant around to see if Callie had followed through with her request. Pulling softly on her girlfriends arm, Arizona turned her around. She smiled as she took hold of both her girlfriends hands. Lifting them to her chest, she let Callie's fingers dance lightly over the swell of her bra covered breasts. She watched the Latina's mouth drop open before it quirked into a smile. 'Do you like that?' she whispered.**

'**Can I open my eyes?' Callie asked.**

'**Not yet…' The blonde dropped her own hands and allowed Callie to take control of her motor skills. **

**The Latina manoeuvred her thumbs to the smooth skinned centre of the bra. 'This feel amazing….' she whispered before swallowing hard. She tweaked the blondes nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Arizona moaned into the touch. Crouching down, Callie swirled her tongue around one nipple before sucking it hard into her mouth.**

**Arizona threw her head back as arousal took over her body. She let Callie revel in the feel of her nipples a little longer until she knew she needed more. 'Open your eyes Calliope.'**

**Lazily opening her eyes, Callie straightened up….taking in the blondes appearance. 'Holy crap….you are just….you're so….' She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she latched her lips onto the blondes. Her hands grabbed her breasts again, this time being a bit more firm. She felt Arizona tug her towards the bedroom.**

**That was originally the blondes plan…..but when the back of her legs met with the arm of the couch, she let herself fall back into the cushions. Callie managed to catch her weight on her hands as to not squash her girlfriend. Correcting themselves more comfortably on the couch, Arizona began to pull at the Latina's clothing. 'Off….now….'**

**Kneeling up, Callie discarded her top and bra to the floor. The blonde went to remove her own bra. 'Don't…..leave it on….' Callie told her before capturing her lips again. They moved together for a few moments, rocking their hips into each other. **

'**Take off your pants Calliope…'**

**Minutes later Callie's fingers were deep inside the blondes wet walls. She thrust them hard and fast, taking care to slide against the bundle of nerves with every stroke. Arizona writhed beneath, barely able to cry out any coherent words. 'Wa…wait….Cal…..' her hand gripped at the Latina's busy hand.**

**Callie lifted her head from the crook of the blonde's neck. 'What's wrong…' she panted.**

'**Nothing….' the blonde breathed back. 'I want…..together….'**

**Slipping her tongue in to Arizona's mouth, Callie removed her fingers from the tight embrace between her girlfriends legs and repositioned herself on top of her. She put her left leg on the floor by the couch and angled herself so their soaked folds came into contact. A throaty groan was emitted from Callie's mouth.**

**Arizona tightened her hold around the smalls of Callie's back. They rocked together, sliding against each others throbbing sex. With every hard thrust, their clits danced together. ''Zona, I love you….god….I love you so much….'**

**The blonde turned her head, burying her burning face into Callie's neck. 'I love you too….come baby, come with me now….'**

**Sweat poured from their trembling bodies. Their thrusts became more desperate as their climaxes grew nearer. 'Oh god baby….' Callie gasped. '…that's it…..I'm, I'm there….' Her body tensed up as an orgasm claimed her body. Arizona continued to roll her hips with vigour until the feel and sound of Callie's orgasm sent her toppling over the edge too. Their scorching bodies clung together as they rode out the delicious aftershocks of their lovemaking.**

**Callie was like a dead weight, but Arizona wasn't complaining. Even if she had the strength to push Callie to the side, she wouldn't. After laying that way for a good few minutes, they eventually helped each other off the couch and walked through to the bedroom.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Seriously you 2, the puppy dog eyes you're making at each other…..totally gross!'**

**Arizona leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her girlfriends lips, pretending to ignore her friends fake distaste. **

**Their first morning together had been like a dream. Waking up together, in one of their actual homes felt so innovative. Before this they'd either been in a Hotel or at Cristina's. As great as they had been, it felt different to wake up in Arizona's apartment. The place she lived.**

**Well, 4 days of the week.**

**After lazing around for the first few hours, the blonde had wanted to show Callie some of her home town. After passing by a few landmarks, they'd stopped off for lunch in an Italian restaurant. Teddy had text while they were out, stating she was bored and almost demanded to meet the 2 lovebirds. Though they both agreed to meet the brunette, Callie had felt a little sad about Arizona's best friend tagging along. She didn't want to feel too possessive over her girlfriend and that's why she'd stated she was totally cool for Teddy to come meet them. After all, they had another 4 whole days to be alone.**

'**What time do we have to head off for the gig tonight?' Arizona asked.**

**Callie looked at her watch. 'Well we should really get there early. Would be good to snap some pictures of them arriving.'**

'**Your job is so cool…' Teddy said. 'Being paid to actually stalk celebrities.'**

'**It has it's perks…' Callie laughed.**

'**You're telling me…' Arizona put in. 'We've been together only a few weeks and already I've met some A list celebrities. Not to mention had the most amazing gift from my all time favourite girl.' Callie raised an eyebrow at her. 'Celebrity girl….not **_**real **_**girl…' she quickly added. 'Real life….more important.' She leant in, brushing her lips with the Latina's again.**

**Teddy looked at them and smiled. She hadn't seen Arizona this happy and all….public displays of affection in…..well, ever actually. Callie definitely had a hold over her best friend and it was good to see her this happy. Obviously the Latina was also a good lay. She'd heard as much on the plane yesterday.**

**When the couple stopped kissing, Callie looked at Teddy and offered a smile before reaching for her drink.**

'**What did you think of the nipple revealers last night then?'**

**Trying to laugh at the same time as swallow your drink proved to be a stupid task, as Callie ended up chocking. Patting her girlfriend on the back, Arizona shot a disapproving glance at her friend.**

'**That good huh?' Teddy laughed.**

**Smacking her chest a few times, Callie sucked in a few raspy breaths. 'You could say that….' she laughed.**

'**I have to admit, she did look hot in it…'**

**Callie cocked her head, furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette. 'You saw her….wearing it?'**

'**Oh yea, she gave me quite the show…'**

**The Latina looked at her girlfriend and found a blush spreading up her cheeks. Arizona looked from Teddy to Callie. 'It's your fault that happened Calliope. You rang me and told me you were coming here for 5 days while I was trying it on. I got so excited that I forgot I was wearing it, ripped open the door to tell Teddy and….well, yea…..she saw me in it….' She looked down at her lap as Callie joined in with Teddy's laughter.**

'**She was turned on too coz those nipples were as hard as rocks.'**

'**Teddy!' Arizona scolded, bringing a hand up to conceal her face.**

'**What, it's true…'**

**Callie continued to laugh but there was a little niggle in the back of her head. Part of her found the whole situation completely innocent and funny. Her girlfriend was an absolute ditz and she loved her all the more for it. But then the other part of her wasn't too impressed that someone else had seen her girlfriend wearing the nipple-less bra. Sure it was Teddy, her best friend…..but that seemed to make it all the more worse. There was close friends and then there was **_**close**_** friends.**

**She didn't want to feel like this. There was no real reason for her to…but jealousy was definitely bubbling up somewhere deep inside her. Her better judgement winning out, she continued to laugh, putting a hand on her girlfriends thigh. She would not let jealousy become a factor here.**

**But was this going to be a case of easier said that done?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Hmm, so what's going on with Teddy ehh? A lot of you think she's turning into Mark! I wasn't planning on getting a chapter up so quick but my little fingers have been working over time. I actually have half of the next chapter written up too. Sorry this ones a little shorter than some others. I promise the next will make up for it….maybe ;)

So, did someone mention they liked drama?

side note...I dont want to leave anyone out because I LOVE all of your reviews...but Shortiepuke, thank you very much for your lovely review! I love hearing your responses! Berber...im glad I made going to work easier ;) Jealous Callie...hot or trouble? Lets find out shall we...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously….

'_She was turned on too coz those nipples were as hard as rocks.'_

'_Teddy!' Arizona scolded, bringing a hand up to conceal her face._

'_What, it's true…'_

_Callie continued to laugh but there was a little niggle in the back of her head. Part of her found the whole situation completely innocent and funny. Her girlfriend was an absolute ditz and she loved her all the more for it. But then the other part of her wasn't too impressed that someone else had seen her girlfriend wearing the nipple-less bra. Sure it was Teddy, her best friend…..but that seemed to make it all the more worse. There was close friends and then there was close friends._

_She didn't want to feel like this. There was no real reason for her to…but jealousy was definitely bubbling up somewhere deep inside her. Her better judgement winning out, she continued to laugh, putting a hand on her girlfriends thigh. She would not let jealousy become a factor here._

_But was this going to be a case of easier said that done?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 30**

**Arriving at the outdoor festival had been quite an experience. It seemed hundreds, if not thousands had camped out over night to make sure they were close to the stage. Parking was even worse but luckily Arizona had decided earlier in the day that they'd be better off taking a cab. That also meant they could unwind and have a drink.**

**Teddy had managed to nab an invite thanks to the blonde….much to the slight irritation of Callie. Don't get her wrong, she liked Teddy. She was great fun and really nice to her, but she just seemed to be constantly….there! After meeting up in town earlier that afternoon, Teddy had been with them ever since and by the looks of it, this is how it would be for the rest of the evening.**

**One bit of good news came in the form of Callie's media passes. All 2 of them! This had meant they'd had to leave Teddy at the gate while they passed through to the VIP area before the concert started. The brunette hadn't seemed too phased. As Arizona explained, it wouldn't take Teddy too long to strike up a conversation with someone.**

**Hand in hand with her girlfriend, Callie moved through the trailers, eagerly on the look out for the singers on the Thursday line-up. They'd bumped into a few musicians and dancers but so far the real stars of the show were no where to be seen.**

'**I feel like a kid on Christmas morning…' Arizona chuckled. Callie laughed, squeezing the blonde's hand. 'There's a load of acts I haven't heard of but seeing Jennifer Lopez would be pretty awesome.'**

'**She's alright…' Callie replied with a shrug. 'I'm not her biggest fan and she's not really my type of girl either. I prefer my girls to be fairer. Blonde hair….blue eyes…' She looked mischievously at the flight attendant. 'Know of any?'**

**Arizona put her head on the side as though deep in thought. 'Umm,. Gwyneth Paltrow?'**

'**Hmm, she's not bad. Actually, Coldplay are playing at the weekend….she might be here.'**

'**Oh, that's cool. I have her cookbook actually.'**

**Callie looked at her strange. 'You have Gwyneth Paltrow's cookbook? I thought you didn't cook?'**

'**Well I don't….but I can appreciate the pretty pictures in the book.'**

'**Of Gwyneth or the food?'**

'**Ummm….' Arizona replied before laughing. 'No, seriously, I have it because I thought one day I'll get the sudden urge to attempt making a meal. Maybe I'll cook something for you…'**

**Callie snorted. 'Excellent. I'll be your guinea pig!'**

'**I was hoping you'd say that..' the blonde laughed, leaning in to place a kiss on the Latina's lips.**

**Looking around the sparse grassy area, Callie spotted a ladder leading up to some scaffolding at the side of the stage. 'Here…' she said, tugging the blonde along with her. 'Hold this…'**

'**Ugh, Calliope…' Arizona replied, taking the camera from her girlfriend before she watched her start climbing the ladder. 'I don't think you're meant to do that…'**

'**I'll be quick. It's the perfect place to take a picture of the crowds….'**

**The blonde looked around sceptically. 'Ooook…' she replied. Slinging the camera over her shoulder she put one hand on the ladder, making sure it didn't sway off anywhere as Callie ascended it.**

**Making it to the top of the scaffolding, Callie swung her body under the metal bar. Straightening up she stood on her tiptoes, peeking through a gap where the mass of crowds was visible. 'Excellent…' she whispered. Turning to look down at her girlfriend she got down on her knees. 'Pass my camera up babe.'**

**On the ground, Arizona realised she was going to have to climb up a few rungs in order to offload the camera to the photographer. 'You are bad Calliope…' she said, climbing and then stretching up to pass the Latina her camera. 'Lucky for you I like bad girls…'**

**Callie laughed as she grasped her trusty camera. 'I'm a photographer. I'm meant to push boundaries.' Standing up she looked back through the gap and began taking several shots of the crowds and the back of the stage. Happy enough with what she had, she turned and looked down at the blonde who was looking up at her. The blonde looked so beautiful right now. 'Smile…' Callie called down, taking a quick picture.**

'**How about you get down here now before security comes and kicks our asses.'**

'**Alright, alright….I'm coming!' As she ducked under some bars, she positioned herself to descend the ladder.**

**Arizona was stood at the bottom, one hand steadying the apparatus. She scanned the area, making sure no security guards were around when a figure caught her attention. Her eyes squinted slightly before going wide. 'Oh my god! Callie….It's Jennifer Lopez!'**

**Still at the top of the ladder, Callie quickly turned in ever direction until she spotted the singer. 'Shitty shit shit…..don't let her disappear…' she told the blonde as she doubled her efforts to descend the ladder.**

**Arizona let go of the ladder and began to jog towards the walking singer. That was until she heard Callie cry out behind her.**

'**Whoaaaaa…..'**

**As her head whipped around, Arizona was just in time to see her girlfriend plummet face first onto the grass. 'Callie! Shit…' she gasped, running back to her fallen girlfriend. Making it to her, she sank to the ground, putting her hand on Callie's back. 'Baby, are you OK? Talk to me….'**

**Slowly, Callie lifted her head. 'Oww…' she croaked. As she looked up at the blonde, she saw Arizona's eyes widen in shock. **

'**Oh god Cal, you're bleeding.'**

**Bringing her hand up too her face, she dabbed it along her forehead where she felt a bit of moisture. 'It's OK, it's just a scratch. I think the camera hit me on the way down.'**

'**I told you not to climb that damn ladder, it wasn't safe.'**

'**I was fine til you told me Jennifer Lopez was there!'**

'**Well **_**excuse **_**me….' Arizona shot back.**

**Callie looked up at her and laughed. 'It's fine, really…..I'm OK.' As she pulled herself up she noticed someone coming towards them.**

'**Wow, that was quite a fall. Are you alright?'**

**Arizona turned her head to see who was talking to them. Her breath caught in her throat as a concerned Jennifer Lopez stood over her. She turned back to Callie. 'It's J-Lo…'she whispered excitedly.**

**Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 'Yes dear, I do realise that. I didn't hit my head **_**that**_** badly!' Looking up at the singer, Callie smiled. 'I'm fine thank you. I was practicing my crowd surfing move. Word of advice, don't try without a crowd.' **

**Jennifer laughed as Arizona cringed looking at her girlfriend. 'Wow, and I thought I was an embarrassment with Celebrities…' she whispered.**

'**You should probably get that cut seen to. There's a few paramedics out by the entrance…' Jennifer told them while she watched them get to their feet.**

'**Yea, thanks. I will. Umm, do you mind if I get a few pictures of you?'**

'**I guess not, although I haven't got my make up on yet…'**

'**Oh but you're still beautiful…' Arizona responded quickly before hearing Callie clear her throat. The blonde blushed and ducked her head, taking a few steps back so Callie could do her work.**

'**That's sweet of you…' Jennifer smiled.**

**Raising her camera, Callie looked through the lens. 'What the….' She lowered the camera, looking at the front lens. 'You have got to be kidding me…' she growled.**

'**What's wrong?' the blonde asked.**

'**The lens must have gotten smashed when I fell. Shit!'**

'**Ouch!' Jennifer replied. 'That looks like a good camera too.'**

'**Yea, the expensive variety…' Callie responded dejectedly.**

'**Are you with the media?'**

**Callie nodded. 'Scoop of the week…' she sighed. 'My boss is going to kill me. The festival hasn't even started and I've smashed my damn camera.'**

'**It's OK. We can go buy another one in town tomorrow.'**

'**Max out my credit card while I'm at it too…' the Latina mumbled. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she looked back at the singer. 'I guess it'll have to be a picture off my cell.' After taking a few pictures, she put her cell back in her pocket. 'Could I ask you a few questions aswell?'**

**Jennifer sighed, indicating she knew this was going to happen. 'You can…..but I wont say anything about myself and Marc. I realise that's all anyone is interested in right now - the big divorce. As fun as it is for people to read about my life, its still **_**my life**_**! Some things are private, OK?'**

**Yet again, Callie felt like she was a small, cold hearted bitch. Prying into other peoples lives. She didn't want to be hated, she didn't sign up for that….but it was part of her job. As much as she loved meeting these stars, it didn't make up for the fact she was looked down upon. 'I understand. It's fine….the pictures are fine. Thanks…' she replied.**

**Saying their goodbyes, Arizona put her arm around Callie's waist. 'Come on you….let's get that head of yours seen to…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next few hours passed relatively quickly for the couple. After making it to the paramedics and having an ice pack applied to her head where a lump had made itself present, they made their way out of the VIP area and towards the crowds. They met up with Teddy not long after and proceeded to just enjoy the atmosphere.**

**Callie's good mood however since smashing her camera had somewhat drained and left her feeling pretty miserable. She tried not to let it spoil the evening though. She'd managed to get some pictures with her phone but the quality was pretty shocking compared to her SLR. No doubt her boss would lay into her for it next week.**

**By now they'd shared a few drinks and were definitely feeling the effects of it as they danced and fist pumped the air as music blasted through the many speakers.**

'**Thank you….' came Sheryl Crows voice from the stage as she finished her song. 'I'd like to finish my set with a song I think you've all been waiting for…' As the first few notes of **_**The First Cut is the Deepest **_**began to play, everyone cheered loudly.**

**Arizona swung her arm around Callie's shoulders, swaying them both from side to side. 'I would have given you all of my heart, but there's someone who's torn it apart…' she sang along with Sheryl as did a good portion of the crowd. Teddy lay her own arm around Arizona's shoulders, joining in with the couples movements. They stayed that way for the duration of the song. When it came to an end and the singer made her way off stage, a 10 minute break was announced.**

'**This is awesome!' Arizona shouted, wiping the back of her hand across her sweaty brow. 'I feel like a teenager again!'**

'**Sheryl's hot!' Teddy exclaimed.**

'**She's got a great voice…' Callie spoke. 'First cut's her best song for sure!'**

**Teddy laughed and turned to Arizona. 'It's kinda our song isn't it Blondie. Do you remember after you broke up with Joanne and we got wasted….'**

'**Ugh, I don't want to remember anything about Joanne.'**

'**Well this is more about you and I actually…' Teddy went on. Callie furrowed her eyebrows as Teddy looked at her. 'She was drowning her sorrows after being cheated on and that was one of the songs that played when she and I…' she stopped, wiggling her eyebrows.**

**Callie frowned. 'Huh? You what?' she asked, swaying slightly from side to side as she tried to put full concentration on the brunette.**

'**We made out….'**

**Arizona punched her friend on the top of the arm. 'I wouldn't call it making out Teddy. I was drunk. Drunker then I've ever been.'**

'**Yea, but still, if I hadn't pushed you off me you'd have tapped this ass…'**

'**OK, as I recall I stopped it going too far. **_**You**_** were gagging for it!'**

'**Please, I've got standards, to which you do not meet!'**

**Callie stood watching and listening to the 2 friends….or should that be seemingly friends with benefits, bickered over making out to a song that had just played. The jealousy she tried to keep at bay earlier was threatening to explode out of her at any second.**

**As if suddenly realising this wasn't the best topic of conversation to have with your current girlfriend standing right there, Arizona turned to Callie. 'Nothing happened…' she drunkenly assured her.**

**Callie's already dampened mood was becoming dangerously worse. There was nothing to worry about….she knew that,. Deep down, she really knew that. These guys were best friends, if they wanted to be together they'd have shacked up along time ago.**

**Whether it was because of her already dreary frame of mind or the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, Callie decided she needed to be alone for a few minutes. 'I'm just going to the toilet…' she said to Arizona, making sure to avoid eye contact with an oblivious Teddy.**

'**Callie…' Arizona called after her, but the Latina kept on moving. Turning back to her friend she scowled. 'Nice one, you ass!' she said before following her girlfriend.**

'**What?' Teddy replied watching the blonde walk away.**

**Bumping into various people, Callie continued her tough trek to the edge of the crowd. She heard Arizona calling after her but she continued to ignore her. Finding the break in the crowd she slowed her pace which enabled the blonde to catch up to her.**

'**Callie, please, wait…' She reached out, grabbing the Latina's arm. 'Callie, I'm sorry. Teddy's drunk…'**

'**Yea, we're all drunk Arizona and it seems it's bringing out a few home truths.'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Callie, it was a long time ago and nothing really happened. It was just 2 drunken friends messing around. I was upset and drinking seemed the best way for me to deal with it.'**

'**Yea, you get drunk often when you're down or even just away on the job. Maybe it's actually a regular occurrence.'**

**Callie's words hit Arizona like a slap to the face. She took a step back. 'Callie, I'm not a cheat. You know about my past. I'm not proud of it and I can't do anything to take it back, but I was single. I answered to no one which meant I didn't hurt anybody.'**

**Callie looked at the floor shaking her head. She knew she was being harsh with her words and for the most part it was uncalled for, but Teddy had awoken something inside her today.**

'**Callie…' Arizona continued. 'I realise Teddy was being as ass but don't make accusations that you have no right to make.'**

'**I have no right to make? I'm your **_**girlfriend**_** Arizona. You're **_**girlfriend**_** that lives thousands of miles away. Your **_**girlfriend**_** that can't be with you like Teddy can. Your **_**girlfriend**_** that's had to sit though Teddy rubbing it in my face since I got here that I don't know you like she does. That she sees you half naked, that she made out with you, that she has a song with you….'**

**What was she doing? She didn't want to say any of this but she couldn't seem to stop herself.**

'**Why the hell are you attacking me over this? I've done nothing wrong Callie!' Arizona shouted back.**

'**Why aren't you telling her to fuck off?' Callie almost roared.**

**Arizona pulled back slightly as Callie vented in her face. 'She's my friend Callie.'**

'**Yes!' Callie agreed. 'She's your friend. Why can't she do the decent thing and remember that herself! I'm here for 5 days Arizona and so far we've spent more time **_**with**_** Teddy then without her!'**

'**You said you were fine with….'**

'**I know what I said Arizona but it doesn't mean that inside I wasn't irritated with it.'**

**A few moments passed as Arizona's thoughts went wild. 'Do you think that because you're my girlfriend you can control who I can and can't see?'**

'**What?' Callie exclaimed.**

'**Coz to me it sounds exactly like what you had to put up with, with Erica.'**

**Callie's mouth fell open. Had Arizona seriously just thrown that in her face. 'What the hell are you talking about? I'm not controlling who you can see I just want….'**

'**Oh, what **_**you**_** want?' Arizona shot back. 'What about what **_**I**_** want?'**

**It was Arizona's turn to be confused. She didn't know how or why this argument had escalated into a full on screaming match, all she knew was that things were being said that she really didn't mean or want to be saying.**

'**Arizona, all I'm saying is…'**

'**What about what I'm saying?' Arizona shot back once again.**

**They were just going around in circles Callie thought. 'What are you even talking about?'**

'**Callie, you're completely over reacting over something that **_**doesn't**_** matter. Teddy is messing on….it's what she does. You just have to learn to let it fly over your head and realise she doesn't mean any harm by it.'**

**Callie shook her head. 'That's all you've got to say for it? You're just going to let her get away with saying whatever the fuck she wants no matter how much it hurts me?'**

'**Why does it hurt you Callie? It was years ago.'**

'**Yea but she's still here! It's not like its someone from your past. She's still very much your present….your closest friend infact. She's **_**always**_** there! Even when your girlfriend just wants to have 5 fucking minutes alone with you!'**

**The blonde realised Callie was right. Since the Latina had boarded the plane in Seattle, her friend had spent a decent amount of time with them. She hadn't thought much of it at the time. It's what she was used to….just hanging with her best friend. She'd thought that having her best friend and girlfriend get along so well was a good thing, but as she was finding out, it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops on Callie's part.**

'**Callie…'**

'**No!' The Latina said, holding up her hand. She was absolutely seething now. Arizona had said some pretty harsh words to her and right now she didn't want this conversation to get any worse. 'No, you know what, go have fun Arizona….I don't even want to look at you right now. I'm sorry I ruined the routine you guys have going for yourselves…'**

'**Callie…' Arizona tried again.**

'**No, seriously Arizona, I don't even want to look at you right now. But don't worry, you're drunk. I'm sure Teddy would be willing to sleep with you tonight. You could even wear that nipple-less bra. Yea, she liked it the first time she saw it on you…'**

**Neither women realised that people had been stood watching them rant at each other.**

**Arizona stood with her mouth open, staring at the Latina. 'Fuck you Callie…' she said beginning to back away. **

'**Fuck me?' she shouted back. 'Fuck you Arizona. Fuck you for being so damn blind.' She watched the blonde turn and walk back into the crowd. 'That's right, go back to your real girlfriend Arizona. I'm sure she'll take real good care of you!' Turning herself she began to walk to the park entrance, her tears falling freely down her cheeks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N - Wowza is all I can say to your responses haha! I've been in hiding for the past couple of days because the bricks Starpoint was throwing were rather large - my poor, defenceless body couldn't take anymore. So I think I'm getting the vibe you guys want me to fix this feud huh? Can it be fixed though? You know communication has never been a strong point for Calzona….at least, that's how it is on the show…!

I loved every review you guys sent…it was interesting to see who you all sided with in regards to who was in the wrong. I know I promised you a longer chapter but it hasn't worked out that way unfortunately. I am posting super quick so you can forgive me, right? The next chapters in the works too….. I'll shut up now, on with the show….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…._

'_No, seriously Arizona, I don't even want to look at you right now. But don't worry, you're drunk. I'm sure Teddy would be willing to sleep with you tonight. You could even wear that nipple-less bra. Yea, she liked it the first time she saw it on you…'_

_Neither women realised that people had been stood watching them rant at each other._

_Arizona stood with her mouth open, staring at the Latina. 'Fuck you Callie…' she said beginning to back away. _

'_Fuck me?' she shouted back. 'Fuck you Arizona. Fuck you for being so damn blind.' She watched the blonde turn and walk back into the crowd. 'That's right, go back to your real girlfriend Arizona. I'm sure she'll take real good care of you!' Turning herself she began to walk to the park entrance, her tears falling freely down her cheeks._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 31**

**With the good side of her forehead leant against the cold glass of her Hotel room window, a fresh stream of tears began to spill down Callie's cheeks. She hugged her knees in tighter to her chest as she internally berated herself for being such an idiot for the millionth time that morning.**

**What was meant to be the best 5 days of her life was turning out to be the complete opposite. Things had gotten so heated between herself and Arizona last night at the festival that she'd walked around Missouri for almost an hour before finding a Hotel for the night.**

**She was annoyed with herself for allowing her petty, jealous attitude ruin things between them. That's how she felt. She'd ruined things with Arizona now. The way she'd acted…..the things she'd said. Sure they had both had a bit to drink but she couldn't blame everything on that. If anything the alcohol had just fuelled the Latina's insecurities.**

**Like she'd admitted….harshly, last night….she hated being so far away from Arizona. Long distance relationships had never been her strong point, hence why she'd moved to Seattle to be with Erica so quickly. The thing was, she hadn't met Erica before starting up a relationship with her. It had been a first time thing….for both of them. Not just that they'd never **_**been**_** with a woman, but the fact it was all done online.**

**Things with Arizona were different. They **_**had**_** met, several times now. Their connection was there for all to see. It was stronger than she'd ever felt for anyone. She wanted to be with Arizona, she knew that. The distance was just making it a bit more complicated. She was willing to work passed the distance though. This she felt, was the biggest reason for her jealousy. The fact she wasn't with Arizona enough. She felt maybe Arizona would get bored and find someone on her home turf…..like Teddy for instance! **

**No, she had to stop thinking like that. **

**The distance was just an obstacle. They could make it passed this. She knew they could make it work. That is….if Arizona still wanted to try. After the way Callie had lashed out at the blonde, she'd began to believe they were over. There was no way she'd forgive Callie for being so harsh about her friend.**

**Teddy…**

**The woman that started this blow up in the first place. Once sobered up, Callie had replayed yesterday over and over. It was true that Teddy had said things that no current girlfriend wants to hear about, she still believed she had every right to be at least a little pissed off at the brunette. She could have handled it better though. Maybe she should have taken Teddy to one side and explained how she was feeling.**

**Or should that have been Arizona's job?**

**Then of course there was the things Arizona had said to Callie. Comparing her to Erica. That had hurt her more than she could ever express. Was it true though? Could it be that after living in those conditions for so many years that it had perhaps…..rubbed off on her?**

**No….Callie was **_**not **_**a possessive woman. She wasn't like Erica. She would never tell Arizona who she could or couldn't see, but there was a line and Teddy had crossed it yesterday.**

**Bringing her hand up she wiped at her tears. Looking over to the clock on the wall she saw it was a little before 7am. She hadn't been to sleep at all. Her mind had been too active for her to even think about having a nap. She needed to see Arizona. She needed to…..she didn't exactly know what she'd do or say, she just had to see her.**

**With no text or phone call from the blonde, she wondered whether Arizona even cared about where she'd ended up last night. Either way she had to go see her. If nothing else, all her stuff was at the flight attendants place. Possibly even laying on the sidewalk after being thrown from the blondes apartment building.**

**Getting to her feet she walked to the bathroom. After a wake me up shower she'd headed over to Arizona's and see what was left of their relationship.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Blowing her nose into a tissue, Arizona dropped her head back down on the arm of the couch. She threw the used tissue over to the side, letting it fall next to the growing pile of identical tissues.**

**This is the exact position she had been in since not long after returning home from the festival last night. Her whole world had collapsed in around her. She'd been having the best night and all of a sudden she'd found herself in a malicious screaming match with her girlfriend. Accusations had been flown around, by both of them and the worst part about it was she hadn't meant any of it.**

**Hearing Callie's explanation of why she'd challenged her in the first place had become more and more clearer as the night had turned into day. She realised how it must have seemed to the Latina to hear about past mistakes and even to learn that someone else had eyeballed **_**her **_**girlfriend in a revealing piece of underwear…..regardless of how innocent it had been. All of that pushed together made for an awkward scenario.**

**Putting herself in Callie's shoes, she'd have reacted the exact same way….probably. When she'd asked Callie if she was alright with Teddy tagging along she hadn't put much thought into it. All she'd been thinking about was how great it was that her bestest friend in the whole world and her girlfriend, who she loved more than anything were getting along so well. It really had meant to much to her.**

**Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if Teddy hadn't shot her mouth off. Arizona herself was used to Teddy's straight to the point attitude. She ignored it or gave her a slap to shut her up. Callie didn't know her well enough to do that yet and after hearing last night what had almost happened between the 2 friends, no wonder it had become too much for the Latina.**

**Tears welled up in her eyes again as she remembered the harsh glare she'd received off Callie last night. The words that had come with the glare had cut her deep too. It was obvious Callie had been feeling insecure about Arizona's past. The things she'd done and experienced. It wasn't fair for Callie to assume that she would ever cheat on her though. She'd experienced that and it was something she could never do to someone herself. Everything Arizona had done in the past had only occurred because she was single. She was young and carefree and just doing what every other flight attendant around her was doing.**

**She was older now. She was with Callie. She was **_**in love **_**with Callie.**

**The Latina's parting words had struck a chord inside her. **''Go sleep with Teddy!'' **How could Callie even think she would do that? **

**Hearing her cell buzz on the table she shot up, making a grab for the vibrating cell.**

'_Any word yet?'_

**She sighed as she read her friends text. After leaving Callie and making her way into the crowds again last night, Arizona had met up with Teddy to tell her she was leaving. The brunette, as drunk as she was, had noticed her friends tears and wanted to know what had happened. After filling her in on pieces of her blow up with Callie - not everything, just enough to let her know that her teasing words had made Callie feel uncomfortable - Teddy had laughed it off to begin with, but as they shared a cab home, and the brunette began to sober up, she felt completely guilty for being the cause of her friends heartbreak.**

**She'd offered to stay with Arizona and see if Callie came back, but the blonde had insisted that that wasn't a good idea. Understanding, Teddy had left her, promising she'd try to fix what she'd done the next day.**

'_No…' _**Arizona typed, sending the one worded text back to her friend.**

**Scrolling through her phonebook, she came across Callie's contact details, like she had done a few times over the last few hours. She'd chickened out of contacting the Latina each time, worrying that she would probably just make the situation worse. **

**That's if Callie would even answer.**

**She'd worried about where Callie could have possibly gone after she left the festival. Another reason she'd wanted to ring her….but again, if Callie had wanted to talk to her, she'd of called.**

**How and why did they get here? She felt sick, and heartbroken and so, so tired. She'd just found Callie…..she couldn't bare to think about losing her. She had to make this right.**

**Putting her phone down, she peeled herself from the couch. First she'd take a shower and hopefully that would shock some courage into her to finally ring her girlfriend.**

**As she padded over to the bathroom, there was a light knock at the door. She turned and looked at the clock by the T.V. Who'd call on her at 7:43 in the morning? Could it be….**

**She turned and swiftly moved to the front door. Opening it, her heart jumped into her throat upon seeing a puffy eyed Callie on the other side. They looked at one another for what seemed like hours. They each saw the hurt and distress on their partners face that their earlier, needless argument had caused and it pained them both more then they thought possible. **

**Callie looked at the floor briefly, trying desperately to not let her emotions over power her. Tears glistened in her eyes like they had done all night. Looking back up she opened her mouth. 'Arizona….' It came out as a mere whisper. 'I'm so sorry…'**

**In one step Arizona had made it to the Latina, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Callie's arms came up and mimicked the blondes actions, holding on for dear life. Burying her face into Callie's neck, Arizona inhaled the unmistakable scent that was Callie. 'Me too…' she breathed, tears spilling out from her lids once again. 'Me too Calliope. 'I'm so sorry.'**

**After a few more moments at the door, Arizona pulled back, taking hold of Callie's hand, she brought her into the apartment. As they made their way in, Callie noticed the used tissues piled up by the couch. Her heart hurt thinking about how upset Arizona had been after last night. Of all the things she'd been imagining, she hadn't expected to see the blonde had camped out on the couch, still wearing the same clothes from the night before.**

**Arizona noticed Callie's gaze on the floor and looked herself. 'Ohh, ugh…..I'll just….pick these up…' she said, bending down to gather the tissues. As the blonde went over to the bin, Callie sat down on the couch, waiting to be joined. 'Sorry, I just…..I didn't sleep much last night…' Arizona confessed, coming back to the couch.**

**Callie nodded. 'I know what you mean.'**

**Tucking her legs under her body, Arizona brought her left hand up, running her fingers through Callie's dark, dampened locks before tracing the still visible bump on her forehead. 'Where were you last night?'**

**Leaning into the blonde's touch, the Latina sighed. 'After I left the festival I ended up just walking around for a while. I eventually found this Hotel….The Hampton Inn and got a room. I didn't sleep either.' She looked up into teary blue eyes. 'I've no idea what happened to us yesterday 'Zona.'**

**The blonde continued to rub her fingers over the Latina's scalp. 'Well, it may have something to do with the presence of Teddy….' she replied, wanting to get straight to the point.**

**Callie looked down, nodding slightly. 'Yea, I guess. I don't know if it's enough….but I'm sorry about how I reacted with that.' She looked back up at Arizona's face. 'The things I said and how I said it…..you didn't deserve that….'**

**Arizona took her time to reply. 'I think we both said things we shouldn't have last night Callie. Unfortunately they're out there now and I think we need to talk about them.'**

**Callie nodded again. A lump had formed in her throat which she tried desperately to swallow. 'About Teddy….' she started. 'I think it probably sounds to you like I don't like her. That isn't true…' she assured her. 'I **_**do**_** like her. She's fun and cares like crazy about you. I just feel that maybe she needs to take a step back sometimes. I realise she was drunk last night….we all were, but I don't think it was appropriate for her to say the things she did. I mean, no one wants to hear about who their girlfriend once made out with….'**

**Arizona listened carefully to what Callie had to say. She was glad they could sit down and be honest with each other. It was so much better than the violent screaming match of last night. 'I agree Callie. I really, completely do. When we went our separate ways last night, I got to thinking. These 5 days are meant to be about us. Giving us time to be together…..to get to know one another better but I messed up and allowed Teddy to tag along with us for almost the whole day. For so many years I guess, it's just been me and Teddy. She's been the one constant in my life. I can always rely on her. Its become a kind of, like you said last night, a routine we have for ourselves. As much as I didn't appreciate the way you attacked me over it last night, I do see it from your point of view. It was inappropriate for Teddy to say those things to you and I've spoken to her about it. She's completely devastated that she's upset you. It really wasn't her intention….'**

'**Ohh, you told her about….'**

'**Not everything…' Arizona interrupted. 'Just enough for her to realise she stepped over the line. She wants to talk to you…..to apologise.'**

**Callie nodded. 'Does she think I'm a pathetic jealous cling on?'**

**Arizona allowed herself to laugh slightly. 'No, she doesn't….and you're not.' As she fiddled with the back of the couch, butterflies began to flutter in the blondes stomach. 'Callie…..what **_**I**_** said to you last night, about Erica. That was me overstepping the mark. I should have never said that to you. It's not what I think at all….you have to believe me. In the heat of the moment, when accusations were flying around, I just grabbed onto anything and threw it at you. I'm sorry for comparing you to her…'**

'**That did sting…' Callie admitted. 'I know what it was like to live with someone who was insanely jealous and I can't bare to think about putting you through that.'**

'**Callie, you never have to be jealous. Trust me, I've **_**been**_** cheated on. It's really not a pleasant experience and I would **_**never**_** put you through that.'**

'**I know you wouldn't…' Callie replied. 'And I'm sorry for insinuating that you still sleep around when you go away. I don't think that. I was just…..I was upset about my camera, upset that Teddy was going on like she was and I was drunk. It's no excuse, I know…..but it was just the combination of it all.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I understand. As for Teddy, I know she wants to apologise to you. I'll leave that up to you how she does it, but for the next 4 days it's just you and me, OK?'**

'**I don't mind seeing Teddy again before I leave. Like I said, I do like her and I guess I just have to get used to her sense of humour.'**

'**She's a 1 in a million pain in the ass, believe me…' the blonde laughed. 'But she has a good heart.' She stopped for a second, becoming more serious. 'One more thing you should know…..nothing will ever happen with me and Teddy. That drunken escapade that happened years ago was a stupid insignificant occurrence. I was upset and did I mention drunk?' Callie laughed. 'She's like my sister Callie. Please don't ever worry about that.'**

**Nodding again, Callie turned herself on the couch, folding her legs underneath her. 'So, are we OK?'**

**The blonde grinned back at her. 'We're better than OK…'**

'**Good, coz I've decided I hate fighting with you!'**

**Laughing, Arizona pulled the Latina in for a hug. 'Me too. I love you Calliope.'**

'**I love you too! I felt so sick last night after I left you. I thought I'd ruined us and all for nothing!'**

**Arizona rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriends back. 'Shh, its OK. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me…'**

'**I'm glad to hear it…' she replied, placing soft kisses below the blondes ear.**

'**Mmmm…' Arizona moaned. '…you know, I seem to remember on the flight yesterday….I said I was glad to know I could make love to you 5 days in a row.'**

**Callie pulled back, leaving her face a couple of inches away from the blondes. 'Yea…'**

'**Well last night was skipped and I'm a little upset about that….'**

**Smirking, Callie pulled away and stood up. She walked away from a suddenly confused blonde.**

'**Ugh, Callie?'**

**Turning, the Latina raised an eyebrow. 'Are you coming?' she asked, continuing her trek to the bedroom.**

**Arizona didn't need a second invitation. Before she made it to the bedroom door however she slowed her pace. 'Umm, I should really take a shower…' she said, to herself more than anything. When a bra was thrown from the bedroom, landing at her feet, her mind was made up. 'Stuff the shower…' she mumbled before almost skipping into the bedroom.**

**Gripping onto the bed sheets with her left hand, Callie arched her back as Arizona's fingers worked magic inside her. She thrust her hips up onto the fingers the blonde had sliding firmly in and out of her wet sex. Her moans were stifled as lips locked on to hers, her mouth being assaulted by a firm tongue.**

**Arizona could feel her girlfriend was close when she felt her walls begin to suck at her fingers. She pulled out of the kiss, resting her forehead against the Latina's. 'Come on baby, you're right there…' She drove her own hips against the back of her hand, pushing her fingers deeper and more firmly into the Latina. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity until finally Callie came undone beneath her.**

**She sucked in a strangled breath, her thighs clamping the blondes intruding hand in place as she jerked against it. Every inch of her skin tingled with appreciation. When the tremors subsided, she settled onto the mattress….all her limbs feeling like jelly.**

**Arizona began to leave sweet kisses over her sweaty face, neck and shoulders. She left her hand inside the Latina, unmoving right now, but she decided she wasn't quite finished with her yet. When Callie's breathing returned to normal, that's when she started to rub her girlfriends inner walls again. **

'**Ohh god, what are you doing?' Callie gasped. She still felt super sensitive and having Arizona's fingers penetrate her again so soon had her lower stomach tightening sharply.**

**Lowering herself down Callie's body, Arizona looked up. 'I'm making you come again…' she replied hoarsely. She wasted no time in removing her fingers and thrusting her tongue as deep as it could go inside Callie's drenched sex.**

**The Latina gasped for air, her hips flying off the mattress, her thighs clamping against Arizona's head, her centre jerking fiercely against Arizona's tongue. 'Fuckkkkk…' she groaned, and it wasn't long before she erupted into another, slightly less powerful orgasm. She rubbed herself hard against the blondes expert mouth until eventually collapsing onto the mattress once again. It took a few minutes for her to become coherent again but when she finally opened her eyes, she was met with twinkling blue looking down at her. 'OK…' she breathed. 'Make up sex…..definitely the best part about arguing!'**

**Arizona chuckled as she slid of Callie's sweaty body. She propped herself up on her left hand side, letting her right hand lay flat on the Latina's stomach. 'I know a lot's happened since yesterday but we kind of told my mom we would go to my aunts BBQ later today. Do you still want to go?'**

**Turning her head, Callie smiled. 'Yea….I really do. I want to meet your family. I'm a little nervous but….if they're all as nice as your mom I think I can handle it.'**

'**They're a great bunch…' Arizona smiled. 'My nieces and nephews will probably be there too. They're awesome and I'm sure they'll be armed with a million questions for you.'**

'**Do they know you're gay?'**

'**Well, they're still quite young but yes, they know their aunt prefers to hang out with women more then men…' she laughed.**

'**OK, that's great. We need to be at the festival for around 5:30 tonight…'**

'**That's fine. It's a 2 hour drive out there so how about we get ready, head into town and get you a new camera and then set off from there? By the time we get there, do the meet and greet, have some food, it'll be time for us to leave again. I think it would mean a lot to my mom to see you there with me….and my dad actually.'**

'**Oh….' Callie said with a nervous laugh. 'Yea…your dad, the colonel.'**

**Arizona laughed, tickling the Latina's side. 'He's lovely, really. He's just like any father really. Regardless of you being a woman, he'll want to know your intentions are proper.'**

**Callie swallowed hard. 'That my intentions are proper…' she repeated, more to herself. 'OK, gotcha! This is gona to be fun!'**

'**It will be. Come on, I really need a shower…' the blonde said as she got up from the bed. When she got to the bedroom door she turned and found Callie still lying on the bed. 'Calliope…..really, he'll love you! Now get your ass out of bed and join me in the shower!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Am I forgiven?


	32. A BBQ with a different kind of grilling

_A/N - You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Superfan21, you really are a Superfan, catching up on all 31 chapters so quick! Starpoint, you're forgiven for the bricks, I realise I was a mean ol' meany!_

_So, are we ready for a BBQ? Will Callie cope? Will 'The Colonel' like her? Lets find out... Im writing the next chapter at the minute and I think halfway thorough it, I'm going to have a jump to the day Callie has to leave….what are your thoughts on this? If you can think any any fun experiences you'd like me to include in the rest of Callie's stay then shout them out. If I get enough good ideas I'll see what I can do ;) Thanks for continuing to read and leave your thoughts! Have a great night!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Previously….**_

'**Oh….' Callie said with a nervous laugh. 'Yea…your dad, the colonel.'**

**Arizona laughed, tickling the Latina's side. 'He's lovely, really. He's just like any father really. Regardless of you being a woman, he'll want to know your intentions are proper.'**

**Callie swallowed hard. 'That my intentions are proper…' she repeated, more to herself. 'OK, gotcha! This is gona to be fun!'**

'**It will be. Come on, I really need a shower…' the blonde said as she got up from the bed. When she got to the bedroom door she turned and found Callie still lying on the bed. 'Calliope…..really, he'll love you! Now get your ass out of bed and join me in the shower!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 32**

'**Are you sure this top isn't inappropriate?' Callie asked as she continued to fidget around in her seat.**

**Arizona rolled her eye's as she slowed the car to a stop outside of a large suburban house. 'For the 50th**** time Calliope, it's great. You're showing no skin….what so ever so….actually, no. For my eye's it's not appropriate. For my families eyes….it's perfect!'**

'**OK….good!'**

**As the journey to Arizona's aunt's had neared it's end, Callie had become more and more nervous. Which was weird actually because normally she wasn't a very nervous person. Well, meeting Arizona for the first time aside of course.**

**After the events of the night before, this morning had seen things put back to how they should be. They'd showered, dressed and headed into town to grab breakfast and buy Callie a new SLR camera. It had been a difficult choice for the Latina to make. She usually preferred to research into equipment as expensive as her trusty camera, but she needed the camera now. In the end she'd chosen a decent Canon SLR, an upgrade to the one she had before. Arizona had wanted to put some money towards it but Callie had flat out refused to take any money from the blonde. It had been her own stupid fault that she'd broken it and almost maxing out her credit card was her punishment for it.**

**Arizona had text Teddy before they left that morning, explaining Callie was back and things had been sorted. The brunette had replied saying she was glad and would be there for Callie to talk to anytime. Well, before Sunday at least….that's when she was scheduled to fly off to Germany.**

**Turning off the ignition, Arizona looked over at Callie and smiled. Though she was doing a pretty good job of covering it up, she was also stupidly nervous about going to her aunts house. It had been several years since she's brought someone to meet the family. Her mother hadn't been the only one that hadn't taken a liking to Joanne.**

**To her family, Arizona didn't necessarily have the best choice in women. Hopefully now she was with Callie, their opinion would change.**

'**So, are you ready?'**

**Callie took in a deep breath through her nose, releasing it audibly from her mouth. 'I'm ready!' she replied. When Arizona nodded and put her hand on the door handle, Callie grabbed her other arm. 'Wait. So your dad's called Denis, your brother's called Timothy, you're cousins are called…'**

'**Calliope…' Arizona interrupted with a slight laugh. 'You'll be great. I'll introduce you as we meet them individually. Don't worry, I wont make an announcement of our arrival or anything. It's just going to be a relaxed atmosphere.'**

**Callie nodded. 'I'm glad coz me….public speaking, we don't get on too good…'**

'**I promise, there'll be no spotlight on you, no matter how hard it will be to avoid….' She leant in. '…Coz you, are hot!' Placing a soft kiss on Callie's luscious lips, she pulled back. 'Come on, let's do this!'**

**Exiting the car, they walked hand in hand up the path to the large house. Their eyes saw movement in the downstairs window. Barbara Robbins' face lit up as she spotted her daughter and Callie making their way up to the house. They watched the older woman turn to talk to someone before another woman came into view. 'Oh boy…' Arizona mumbled upon seeing the other woman break out into a large smile. 'That's my aunt Flo. I call her nanny coz she's also my godmother.'**

**Callie nodded, smiling shyly towards the women in the window. Making it to the door they stopped, Arizona squeezing the Latina's hand reassuringly. 'They're going to love you!' She was about to lean in and place a quick kiss on Callie's lips when the front door opened.**

'**Zoney!' Barbara chimed, holding her hands up. 'You came, I'm so pleased. And Callie…' she continued, looking to the Latina. 'I'm so happy to see you again. Come….come in…' As the women walked over the threshold, they were each embraced by Arizona's mother. 'Now Callie, this is my sister Flo…' Barbara looked at her sister. 'This is my daughters lovely girlfriend Callie…'**

'**I've heard a lot about you…' the woman smiled. She had the same sparkling blue eyes that her sister and niece owned.**

'**All good I hope…' Callie laughed.**

'**Oh, I can assure you it's been nothing but good…' Flo smiled. 'Arizona, you look so beautiful…' she said, leaning in to embrace her niece.**

'**Thanks nanny, it's good to see you! And mom, you've met Callie once, I have no idea what you could have possibly told nanny about her…' Barbara just smiled and lifted her shoulders. **

'**Well come in…' Flo went on. 'Everyone's out the back. The men are manning the BBQ of course, making themselves useful.'**

**Barbara came up beside Callie, linking her arm through the Latina's. 'Come on dear, I'll introduce you…'**

**Arizona couldn't help but grin amusedly as her mother led, or was that dragged Callie through the house. Making it to the kitchen, music was filtering in from the garden aswell as the smell of various foods cooking on the BBQ. **

'**Ahh Timothy, come here a minute.'**

**The man straightened up and closed the fridge door when he heard his mother's voice. 'Timmy, this is Callie….your sisters girlfriend.'**

**The man grinned back at the Latina, his blonde hair and dimples matching that of her girlfriends. 'It's nice to finally meet you. Mom's been going on about you since she met you on Wednesday.'**

'**Ohh shush..' Barbara said, swotting her son across the arm. 'I cant help being excited to see my daughter so happy. Come on Callie, I'll introduce you to everyone else…' Barbara said, tugging the Latina towards the garden.**

'**Ofcourse…' Callie replied. She looked back, slightly wide eyed to Arizona.**

'**Niiiiice…' Timothy said to his sister once the Latina and his mother were out of ear shot. 'Damn Ari, she's hot.'**

'**I know right?'**

'**How the hell did you get a girl like that?'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes but laughed at her brother. 'Love at first sight Timmy.'**

'**Where did you meet and how long have you had her in hiding?'**

'**Online and only a few weeks. It's all happened so quick but it feels so right, you know?'**

'**You met online?' Timothy asked cautiously. 'I take it you haven't told dad? You know he frowns upon that..'**

'**Yes I know he does and that's why I wont tell him.' They both looked out into the garden. A few moments passed and then a thought dawned on the female Robbins child. 'Crap, I didn't tell Callie to keep that to herself though…' she started, seeing her mother lead Callie towards her father at the BBQ. She jogged out to join the rest of the party. She heard her name called from various corners of the large garden as she headed straight for the BBQ. She waved at family members who noticed her presence and indicated she'd come see them in a minute. Coming up alongside her girlfriend, she brushed their arms together, hoping to give Callie some encouragement. She looked up at her father. 'Hey daddy…'**

'**There's my beautiful daughter….' the man said, putting down his spatula before embracing his youngest. 'I'm glad you found it in yourself to ditch work for us this time…' he said jokingly.**

'**You know me daddy, I love my job!'**

'**You're a hard working girl…..exactly what I raised you to be.'**

**She smiled then looked at Callie. 'Did mom introduce you?'**

'**She did…' Denis said. 'I look forward to getting to know you better Callie. Perhaps later you'd care to join me for a drink?'**

'**Oh, of…of course sir, I'd love to.'**

'**Excellent..' he smiled. 'Well grab a plate you 2, there's plenty food lain out over there.'**

'**Can I get you both a drink…' Barbara said.**

'**Yea, I'll have a mineral water please mom. Callie? Would you like a wine?' Arizona asked, knowing that would help ease the Latina's nerves.**

'**Umm, yes that would be great, thank you Mrs Robbins.'**

'**I told you dear, call me Barbara. Mrs Robbins was my husbands dear old mother.'**

'**Ofcourse, sorry….a wine would be great, Barbara.'**

**When the older woman walked off, Arizona and Callie made their way to the table of food. 'Quick note, don't tell dad we met online. He's one of these guys that sees no good in the internet what so ever. He's very old fashioned. For now we'll just say we met through a mutual friend….umm, Alex….' she said with a nod. 'We'll say we met though him. I mean in the future, you know when we're settled down we'll of course tell him the truth but for now I think this is for the best and I'm going shut up now coz you're looking at me funny and have I just been completely presumptuous?' She took in deep breath, realising she'd used up her very last in that long spiel.**

'**I'm not looking at you funny…' Callie smiled. 'I'm smiling at you. You're adorable when you babble. I get the thing with your father. After everything that happened with Erica and I, meeting online….her taking me away from my parents, they took an instant dislike in all things internet-y too.'**

'**Parents huh?'**

'**Yea…' Callie looked around the garden, noticing a few eyes were on her. **

**Arizona noticed and put a comforting hand on the Latina's elbow. 'You're doing great babe, I'm so proud.'**

'**Thanks….I don't feel as bad as I thought I would actually. Everyone's been lovely so far.'**

'**You've met the most important people now. Well…' she looked to the corner of the garden. '…that's my grandpa over there. He's the loveliest man you'll ever meet. My grandmother, my dad's mom passed away a couple of years ago and it left him heartbroken. They'd been together over 50years.'**

'**That's awful, I'm sorry.'**

'**It's OK. He's doing alright. He spends most of his time gambling in the casinos…' she laughed. 'Let's get some food and I'll introduce you.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next hour passed relatively quickly as Callie got to know members of Arizona's family. She'd met the grandfather that Arizona referred to as Papaw. Arizona hadn't been kidding, he was a very charming man and he'd taken a real shine to Callie. He'd kept her talking about his life, Arizona as a little girl, gambling and also enjoyed getting to hear a little about the Latina. She'd been talking with him for so long that in the end Arizona had needed to come over and steal her away.**

**After being introduced to Dave, Flo's husband aswell as a few close family friends, Callie found herself hanging out with a bunch of Arizona's younger cousins and Timothy. She joined in a game of basketball with the boys and Kaley the older of the cousins who was 13. She partnered up with the 2 young boys, Dev and Chase. They'd taken an instant liking to Callie and Timothy himself had enjoyed messing around with his sister's girlfriend.**

**Arizona had been watching the whole thing while sitting with her mother and aunt. The 2 older women couldn't have praised Callie anymore if they tried. It warmed Arizona's heart to realise her family had taken to her girlfriend so easily. Ofcourse there was still 1 man that wanted to know a little more.**

**Her father…**

**He'd spent most of his time tending to the BBQ, keeping his family and friends well fed. She'd noticed him studying Callie on several occasions….his face, unreadable….much to her frustration. If there was anyone's opinion Arizona truly needed, it was her fathers. She was his little girl….his youngest child. To her, it was his opinion and only his opinion that mattered. Though if she was honest with herself here, regardless of whether her father approved of Callie or not, she wouldn't be letting go of Calliope Torres anytime soon.**

**After watching the basketball game between her family and Callie for 20 minutes, Arizona decided to join in. 'So, who needs some help?' she announced, coming up to the group.**

**Timothy stopped moving with the ball in his hand. Well seeing as Kaley and I are getting our asses kicked by these guys, you can join us….'**

'**But Timmy, she sucks…' Kaley whined jokingly.**

'**Excuse me, standing right here…' Arizona said, pointing to herself.**

'**Oh, hey Ari….didn't see you there…' Kaley joked.**

**Walking closer to her team mates the blonde stuck her tongue out. 'You know, if you weren't on my team I'd kick your ass for having such a smart mouth.'**

**Callie watched the interaction between her girlfriend and Kaley with a smile on her face. You could see, beneath all the jokes and harmless remarks, this family was close. She let herself imagine how fantastic it would feel to be apart of and accepted by such a close nit family.**

'**Calliope?'**

**Snapping out of her thoughts, the Latina blinked, looking at her girlfriend. 'Huh?'**

**Grinning Arizona walked closer to her. 'I hope you weren't having dirty thoughts there Calliope. That would be very inappropriate in this environment…' she whispered, a twinkle in her eye.**

'**Actually, I wasn't…' she laughed. 'I was just thinking how much I love your family. I feel so welcomed…'**

**Arizona's smile could have lit up a whole city. 'I'm glad to hear that….'**

'**Come on guys…' Tim said. 'Let's do this…'**

**The game restarted, the grown ups letting the kids take the lead for a while. Other family members had began to cheer the game on, rooting for Callie and the 2 young boys…..much to the displeasure of the 2 older Robbins children. **

**Callie had the ball, as she bounced it in front of her, she felt Arizona press her body into her back. 'How come in just 1 afternoon, you win my family around and have them supporting you over me and Timothy?'**

**Callie laughed, looking back over her shoulder. 'I've got the kids on my side. No one ever roots **_**against**_** kids.'**

**Arizona moved her left hand on to Callie's hip, the side that was blocked from her families vision. 'Damn you and your tiny humans…' she whispered. A few moments passed and they were stood in the exact same position, the ball continuing to bounce beneath Callie's right hand. 'Have I told you today how hot you look Calliope?' the blonde whispered, her chin rested on Callie's left shoulder so her mouth was almost pressed into the Latina's ear. 'Like, if it wasn't for us being surrounded by my family I'd throw you against a wall and….' Seeing she had Callie's full attention she quickly stepped around her girlfriend, she snatched the ball and ran towards the net. Bouncing it a few times, she grasped it in both hands as she neared the net. Bending her knees, she jumped, releasing the ball….which hit off the backboard and missed the net completely.**

'**Oh my god, Ari you suck so much!' Timmy said, picking up the stray ball.**

'**Told ya…' Kaley laughed.**

**Arizona turned and pouted. She looked over at Callie who looked back at her with a grin. She continued to pout as the Latina came towards her. 'That's what you get for teasing…' Callie whispered before turning back to her little team mates.**

**Tim came up next to his sister. 'How about you stop dry humping your girlfriend in front of everyone and actually concentrate on the game?'**

**Rolling her eyes she snatched the ball from Timmy and bounced it off his head. 'OK, now I'm ready…' she replied.**

**After watching the kids - Callie, Arizona and Timothy included in that statement - for 10 minutes, Barbara told them to come get some refreshments. **

'**Would you girls like some pound cake?' Flo asked a suddenly wide eyed Callie and an amused Arizona. **

'**Ugh, I'll pass thanks Flo…' Callie replied, her skin a deeper shade of tan.**

**Arizona on the other hand made a grab for a large piece. 'Id love some pound cake…' she smiled gleefully. She looked at Callie as she took a big bite out of the cake. 'Mmmm' she moaned. **

**Callie watched her munch down on the cake….she felt her mouth begin to flood with moisture.**

'**Calliope, would you like a bit of my pound cake?' The blonde tried to look as innocent as possible but her brother, who was sitting next to her knew better.**

'**Do I want to know the real meaning behind that expression?'**

**Arizona turned to him, realising her brother knew her better than anyone in the world. Lying to him would **_**not**_** throw him off.**

'**Meaning behind what?' Barbara asked, sitting herself beside Callie.**

'**Nothing!' Arizona said quickly. A little too suspiciously quickly. 'Nothing mom. Tim's being as ass.'**

'**Oh sure, I'm the ass. I'm the inappropriate one…' he laughed.**

'**You kids…' Barbara scoffed. 'Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself in to Callie?'**

**Callie's reply was stopped before it had a chance to come out. She saw Denis come up behind his wife, but his eyes were solely on the Latina. 'I wonder if we could have a little chat Miss Torres?'**

**Callie looked from the colonels eyes, to Arizona's widened blue ones then to the slightly amused face of Arizona's brother. 'Umm, sure….of course we can sir.' Getting up slowly she took in a deep silent breath before releasing it just as quietly and turning to the colonel who'd started to walk off.**

'**He's a pussycat…' Barbara said, giving the Latina's arm a quick squeeze as she passed.**

**Offering a thankful smile, Callie glanced at Arizona one last time before scurrying after the colonel. Denis came to a stop under a tree at the bottom of the garden. He grabbed a couple of chairs, placing one of them down for Callie. 'Please, sit…' he said.**

**Callie's tongue felt so large in her mouth that she started to fear she might start choking. Taking a seat, she rubbed her hands together, trying to rid herself of the prickly feeling that was suddenly spreading through her body.**

'**So, Callie…' Denis started. 'I though we'd take some time to get to know each other.'**

**Swallowing hard, Callie nodded. *Talk you idiot before he thinks you're being rude!* she thought. 'Ugh, that sounds like a great idea sir.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back at the table, Arizona was stuffing pieces of pound cake into her mouth at an increasingly fast pace. Her leg began to bounce on the spot as she gazed over to where her father and Callie were sitting.**

'**Careful Ari, you wouldn't want to be a medical laughing stock. Women dies from chocking on….**_**pound cake**_**.' Timmy mocked.**

**She didn't turn to him, instead she moved her leg, jabbing her foot into his shin. **

'**Ouch…' he yelped, lifting his leg which thumped into the underside of the table.**

'**Arizona, stop kicking your brother!'**

**Swallowing the cake, Arizona diverted her gaze to her mother. 'Why does he need to take her away to talk to her?'**

'**You know your father honey, it's just his way.'**

'**I hope she's tough, otherwise she'll be hot footing it out of here and back home, scared to be anywhere next to this strange family with the bulldog colonel at the head of the table.'**

'**Timothy! Stop teasing your sister!' She looked at her daughter. 'You know your dad's bark is worse then his bite. He always had a good judge of character. When you brought that Joanne around all those years ago, she got so drunk that he didn't even get a chance to pull her aside. I think your father knew pretty quickly that she was bad news. Which just goes to show he **_**knows**_** good people,'**

'**Calliope is good people…' Arizona said. 'She's amazing…'**

**Barbara watched her daughter smile to herself. Yes, she felt that Callie was good people too and hopefully her husband would agree.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**That's quite an interesting job…' Denis replied in regards to what Callie had just told him. 'I myself am not one for tabloid stories but I know it sells well. My wife has a fond interest in it.'**

'**I think it's a guilty pleasure sir. Reading up on other peoples lives. I mean, if I'm honest I hate the whole prying into people's lives. I really do….that's why I'm not a writer. Photography is my passion. It always has been…'**

**Denis nodded. 'I'm glad to hear you followed through on your dream Callie…' He looked away from Callie, gazing over to his family at the top end of the garden. He saw Arizona's head peeking over the head of his wife's….eager to see what was going on. He loved his family more than anything in the world. His daughter especially held a special part in his heart. As dedicated and decisive as she was on her career, he knew that wasn't quite the case with her personal life.**

**He wasn't a naïve man, he knew the kind of lifestyles flight attendants led. The partying, the drinking, the one night stands. He of course hoped his little girl hadn't succumbed to that kind of lifestyle but he understood she was young and it didn't deter her away from being a good person.**

**He'd only met one of Arizona's girlfriends and for him that was one too many. **

**Joanne….**

**The less said about her the better. He knew from the moment she over confidently introduced herself that she wasn't the kind of girl that would do right by his daughter. Just from that first initial greeting he had known.**

**He looked back to Callie, who's eyes had also strayed over towards the top end of the garden. He watched her smile and gazed back over to his family where he saw his daughter reciprocate the Latina's smile. He smiled to himself for a moment before deciding to continue with his discussion. 'There's something I need to hear your opinion on Callie.'**

**The Latina looked back at him. That moment of comfort she'd felt from the smile she'd shared with Arizona vanished in a heartbeat. 'Ofcourse sir…'**

'**Do you know what you're signing yourself up for?'**

**Callie's brow creased, not quite grasping what the colonel was meaning. 'I'm sorry?'**

'**Do you know what you're signing up for, in regards to Arizona's life?' He looked back over at his daughter as he continued to speak. 'She spends a considerable amount of time out of the country. It's not something that will change. It's what she loves…..what she's always done. Do you think you will be able to handle that kind of a commitment? To spend only a few days with her a week?'**

**Callie got lost in her own thoughts. This was not the kind of discussion she thought she'd be having with her girlfriends father. At least not this soon. She felt this was the kind of question that needed to be thought about. She needed to prepare what she was going to say. She looked back over to the blonde, watching her head move from side to side, looking around Barbara for a better look. She let herself think about Denis' question.**

**In the future, if they ever made the step to move in together, either here or in Seattle….or wherever. Could she see herself being alright with Arizona being away so much? She could feel Denis' eyes burning a hole in the side of her head but she kept her eyes on her girlfriend. Could she cope with not seeing Arizona everyday?**

**Slowly a smile began to form on her lips. She nodded slightly to herself then looked back at the colonel. 'Sir, I'm not going to lie to you….the thought of not seeing Arizona everyday hurts me more than I can ever describe to you. Is there a part of me that wishes Arizona had a different job? One that kept her in the same place all the time…..yes! I'm ashamed to say there is.' She looked back over to her girlfriend. 'But then the other part of me, luckily the better part of me believes that being a flight attendant is who she is. It's made her who she is today.' She turned back to Denis. 'I love your daughter sir. She means so much to me. I know this might sound quite weak and unrealistic to you, but from the moment I saw her….' she smiled, her eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears. 'It was love at first sight for me sir. And when I got to know her, I just fell more and more in love. She's a special woman, but I'm sure you know that already.'**

**He nodded slightly but kept quiet, realising Callie wasn't quite finished yet.**

**She wiped at her face as a tear broke free from her lid. 'So in answer to your question sir, I do understand what I'm signing up for. There'll be times when things are tough and we'll squabble over stupid little things….but that's the same in any relationship. There'll be times when I miss her so much and I know it will hurt, but when she comes home….when we get to spend time together, I believe it will completely outweigh the time's we cant.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**She just wiped a tear from her face…' Arizona gasped. 'Oh my god, she's crying!'**

**Timothy looked at his sister sympathetically. 'I guess she just wasn't strong enough to last through a Robbins interrogation.'**

'**I can't believe he made her cry. I'm going over there…'**

'**No you're not!' Barbara said. 'Stay there.' She glanced over her shoulder. No one could read her husband better then she could and when her eyes studied his expression, she recognised his walls were coming down. He liked her. *Thank god* she thought. Turning back to her children she noticed Arizona had gone quite pale and Timothy had put his arm around his sisters shoulders in comfort.**

'**You know what, it doesn't even matter what dad's opinion of her is. I love her. The only opinion that matter's here is mine.'**

'**Zoney, shh, calm yourself down.'**

'**No mom, he's made my girlfriend cry! I don't appreciate that at all. We've only been together a **_**month**_** and it wasn't fair for him to take her away for an **_**interrogation**_**…' she mocked, looking at her brother. 'We all know in dad's eyes….no woman will ever be good enough for his little….'**

'**They're getting up…' Tim said, stopping his sisters rant.**

**She looked down the garden, expecting to see Callie run back over and say they were leaving….but what she **_**did**_** see took her completely by surprise. Her father pulled Callie in for a hug.**

**Her father….The Colonel….The man that used to make her cry with just once stern glare, was embracing her girlfriend. He never hugged people, at least people outside of his own family. Her mouth lay open as Callie's angelic laugh reached her ears.**

'**Close your mouth dear, you look like you're trying to catch flies…' Barbara said with a grin.**

'**I think the look on her face says she wants Callie to feed her some pound cake.'**

**That broke through Arizona's thoughts. She jabbed her elbow into her brothers side. **

'**Oww, again!'**

'**Arizona, stop hitting your brother!' Barbara scolded. '15 years later and you 2 still fight like a couple of 12 year olds.'**

**Arizona's attention returned to the 2 figures that were slowly making their way back to them, laughing and chatting as they approached. She allowed herself to smile as it dawned on her what this meant. Her father approving of his girlfriend just set it in stone. Callie was good people. To have the colonels approval, no matter what she said before, meant the world to her. Callie looked up at her, flashing that miraculously large smile. All she could do was shake her head and let out a laugh.**

**Oh yea, this woman was a keeper!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**I wona join the miiiiile high club at 37,000 feet…' Arizona sang. 'We're in the mile high club Calliope…' she said before dissolving into a fit of giggles.**

'**Yes, we are…' Callie agreed with a laugh., continuing to keep a firm grasp on her drunken girlfriend. She manoeuvred her towards the bedroom, eventually placing her in a sitting position on the mattress. **

**The blonde looked up and into Callie's deep brown eye's. She smiled goofily as her fuzzy mind thought back on the day they just had. **

**After leaving her aunts house, she had been so overcome with joy that Callie had been a huge hit with her family that she's stopped the car half way down the street, turned in her seat to face Callie and kissed her with everything she had. Eventually controlling herself, she explained what the afternoon had meant to her.**

**Callie herself had been happy to learn she had been accepted. After being initially scared shitless of the colonel, after her little speech about dealing with Arizona's job, his whole demeanour softened and he told her he completely respected her point of view. He divulged her on how in the past, Arizona's decisions on love interests hadn't been as thought through.**

**Without getting too emotional himself, he revealed to Callie that he took an instant liking to her. She apparently had honest eyes. After the Latina told Arizona about the discussion with her father, it had just made the blonde that much more delighted.**

**They'd dropped the car off at Arizona's apartment then took a cab straight to the festival. The night had been great. Callie had decided to stay sober….last night had been enough for her. Arizona on the other hand had had a few glasses of wine, making her just slightly merry. **

'**I love you Calliope…' she said, linking her arms around Callie's waist.**

**Cupping the blondes face in her hands, the Latina leant down, placing a series of soft kisses on her lips. 'I love you too.'**

**It wasn't long before clothes were removed and they lay on the bed, completely lost in one another. Callie was atop the blonde, her right thigh pressed between Arizona's slender legs as they moved together slowly. Their mouths danced softly while Callie's hand made its way teasingly towards Arizona's entrance.**

**Reaching the place she was most needed in that moment, she let her fingers glide delicately though Arizona's wetness. She felt the blonde tense and softly buck beneath her touch. Moving her left hand, she grabbed Arizona's right, lacing their fingers together above their heads. The fingers on her other hand began to slowly dip though tight walls, causing Arizona to once again thrust her hips, desperately searching for more contact.**

'**Please….' Arizona croaked.**

**While keeping their eyes locked on each other, Callie slowly pushed her fingers as deep into Arizona as they could go. Her heart leapt at the sight of Arizona's eyes widening and lips parting. The moan that left the blondes mouth sent tremors to her own throbbing sex. She spread her legs a little wider so her wet folds began to grin against Arizona's thigh. 'You're so beautiful Arizona…' Callie whispered before capturing her lips again.**

**Their bodies moved together, Callie's fingers penetrating the blondes slick walls, bringing Arizona closer to the brink of release. She felt her own walls start to contract with an impending orgasm as her clit between her folds rubbed and slid deliciously against a strong thigh. ''Zona baby, Im going to….'**

'**Me too Call….oh god, harder….harder baby…'**

**Complying, Callie picked up her pace, fucking the blonde as hard as she could. She couldn't hold on herself and seconds later her body exploded over the edge, the pent up tension in her lower stomach bursting free. Her breath caught in her throat as she continued to crash down on Arizona's thigh, her fingers still managing to thrust hard into the blonde's pulsating sex. **

'**Calliopeeee' the blonde screamed, crashing over the edge herself.**

**Callie continued to grunt above, tremors of her own orgasm still claiming her body. When neither body could take anymore, they became limp, eventually collapsing into a pile of mushy limbs. **

**As their breathing evened out, Arizona turned her face to Callie's. The Latinas eyes were closed and she could tell her girlfriend was on the brink of sleep. 'Calliope…' she whispered, her own need for sleep almost completely taking over. 'I want to….I want to ask you something…' A yawn escaped her.**

**It took a few moments for Callie to reply 'Hmmm…' she breathed lightly, but Arizona had already fallen asleep…..the events of an unbelievable day finally taking over.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Take me out to a ball game

_A/N - You guys continue to amaze me with your awesome replies! I LOVE to see new reviewers leaving their thoughts. __**Hunky-Dory **__- wow, I think you left the longest review I've ever seen haha! Thank you so much for your kind words! __**Lali**__….please don't hit me with bricks ;( All your replies have been great so a HUGE thank you for continuing to follow this story! _

_I found myself struggling with this chapter. Anyone who writes their own stories knows how frustrating it is when your mind hit's a wall. This is what's happened here but with some help I've powered through. This chapter has actually been split. I havent written the 2nd__ part yet but I know what I want to happen, and I've had a few people ask me to post something….anything….and to stop the teasing… *cough BerBer* so I thought making it a 2 parter seemed like a good idea!_

_I know I left the last chapter with a slight cliff hanger. I'm a little bad, aren't I? Ooops? Hehe! That question isn't answered until the next chapter so I'm sorry if you feel I'm teasing you, but let's be straight with ourselves…you love it, don't you? ;)_

_A big thank you to my NIP, Jenn for helping me with the idea for this chapter and also to Amber for giving me the idea for whats to come :D I'll shut up now and let you read! Have a great week! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Previously…

As their breathing evened out, Arizona turned her face to Callie's. The Latinas eyes were closed and she could tell her girlfriend was on the brink of sleep. 'Calliope…' she whispered, her own need for sleep almost completely taking over. 'I want to….I want to ask you something…' A yawn escaped her.

It took a few moments for Callie to reply 'Hmmm…' she breathed lightly, but Arizona had already fallen asleep…..the events of an unbelievable day finally taking over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 33**

**When Callie awoke the next morning, she found herself spooning Arizona from behind. Her nose was pressed into the back of the blondes neck and she couldn't help but smile at how right this felt. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with the colonel the day before. To not be able to wake up like this everyday…. To not be able to **_**see**_** Arizona everyday would be so, undenialbly hard….she knew that. **

**With that aside, she'd take 3 days a week if it meant she could still **_**be**_** with Arizona. What's that expression….absence makes the heart grow fonder? Yea. She was pretty sure whoever came up with that was a genius. The days apart would be hell. Like, mind numbingly, body achingly hell. But those days they could be together….like she told the colonel, they'd make them appreciate their time together so much more.**

**Sometimes being apart from your partner was a good thing. It meant you weren't constantly under each others feet, arguing over the most silliest of things. Yes, she wanted this to work. She wanted to be with Arizona, despite the distance that would always surround them.**

**After allowing herself a few extra minutes in this position, she carefully peeled herself from the blondes body. Arizona was obviously completely exhausted as she never even batted an eyelash when Callie arose from the bed, got changed and left the room.**

**Out in the kitchen the Latina busied herself in looking in the fridge and cupboards. She had to laugh at how sparse the place was. You could tell Arizona was a woman who spent very little time at home, never mind in the kitchen! Some of the appliances looked like they'd never even been used. She'd wanted to make Arizona a nice breakfast in bed but there was literally no fresh food in the house. **

**Eventually she decided to have a quick coffee and head to the shops. She'd leave a note on the pillow incase Arizona woke up while she was gone.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Almost 45 minutes later Callie was walking back into Arizona's apartment building. She'd had a pleasant stroll along to the market. She'd noticed how friendly people were as she passed them on the street. The older man at the checkout had been very charming aswell. It wasn't hard to imagine how it would be to live here. To move across the country and live with Arizona. To live in this state where everyone seemed to wear a smile. The accent they all spoke with had a very likeable twang to it too.**

**Yea, she could see herself enjoying living here.**

**It was too soon of course. They'd only been dating a month. She'd done this with Erica. Moved across the country to be her and look how that had ended up. It was wrong to compare the 2 blondes though. Their personalities couldn't be any different. The age difference of course being the biggest factor. Their wasn't that problem with herself and Arizona as the flight attendant was only a year older than her.**

**Though it was far too soon to bring up the moving in together subject with Arizona, she allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of a time of when that would happen.**

**As the elevator doors opened, she stepped off, walking along the hall towards the blondes apartment. Rounding the corner she passed a blonde woman. She nodded and smiled politely as she passed. The blonde woman seemed slightly startled and hesitantly nodded her head before scurrying off. *Guess she isn't a morning person…* Callie thought.**

**She was one to talk though….usually!**

**Reaching Arizona's door she noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the door. Curiously she ripped it from the wood. At first she thought it was some sort of solicitation, but when her eyes scanned the words, her whole body tensed up. In a flash she dropped the bag of food against the door to Arizona's apartment and glided back down the hall. **

**Rushing around the corner she was just in time to see blonde hair enter the elevator. She picked up her pace and as the elevator doors were coming to a close, she stuck her arm in between them, forcing them to reopen. 'Oh no you don't….' Callie started, stepping into the lift, grabbing the blonde by the front of her top and yanking her back out into the hall. She pushed her forward, causing the blonde to crash into the wall opposite the lift. 'Where the hell are you going, Lucy?'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona was coming out of the bedroom, brushing her freshly washed hair when she heard something bump against the front door. She smiled to herself, realising Callie may have forgotten to take a key with her. She took a glance through the peephole and frowned when she saw no one. Opening the door her eyes dropped immediately to the fallen bag at her feet. 'Ooook…' she said. As she bent down to pick up the grocery bag, she heard some commotion from down the hall. She was going to ignore it, thinking it was just a neighbour, until she recognised Callie's voice.**

**Grocery bag forgotten, she rushed along the hall. Rounding the corner she was met with the sight of Callie pinning Lucy to the wall. Breathlessly she came closer to the pair. 'Callie….what's….what's going on…?'**

**Callie took a quick glance at her girlfriend before putting her attention back on Lucy. She held out her hand to her girlfriend, which still held the letter. 'I came back to find this stuck to your door. Lucy here thought she could leave it and get away.' A sarcastic laugh left her mouth. 'Little did she know your girlfriend was in town!'**

**Arizona took the letter from Callie's hand, cautiously starting to read.**

''_Arizona, how did we get here? I've never meant to cause you any harm. I could never harm you. Cant you see that I'm in love with you? I've always been there….in the background, just waiting for you to notice me. Finally, just when we started getting closer, you meet some woman, who quite frankly resembles the whores that patrol sidewalks in Hollywood. Ever see Pretty Woman? Just give me a chance Ari, please? Just one chance… Love, Lucy xxx''_

**Finishing the note, Arizona looked up, glancing between her girlfriend and Lucy. 'What the hell is this? Why can't you get it in your head you are **_**not**_** wanted here?'**

'**Because you're brushing me off without so much as giving me a chance. I try to show you how good we could be together and I end up being suspended from work!'**

'**You assaulted me Lucy!' Arizona exclaimed.**

'**Arizona, I hardly….' she stopped, looking back at the Latina. 'Will you get your fucking hands off me?'**

'**I don't think so…' Callie replied, increasing the pressure of her hands on Lucy's shoulders.**

'**Arizona, will you tell your dog to let me go so we can…' She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Callie's fist met with the side of her face. 'Owwww, fuck!' Lucy gasped, leaning to the right as she held her face.**

'**Callie…' Arizona said, leaping towards her pent up girlfriend.**

'**Do you not understand English? She….doesn't….want….to see you!' Callie spat. She grabbed the clothing at Lucy's shoulder, pinning her back against the wall. 'You put your hands on **_**my **_**girlfriend. You **_**forced**_** yourself on **_**my **_**girlfriend.' She grabbed Lucy's chin, squeezing her fingers into her skin. 'You have no idea how much I want to kick the shit out of you right now. But you know what? I'm not going to do that. I wont lower myself to your type of standards. You're not worth it…' She let go of Lucy's face, pushing it to the right. 'But don't get me wrong….if you ever come near her again, I'll gladly knock you out.'**

**Lucy corrected her top, never breaking eye contact with the fiery Latina in front of her. She let out a small laugh. 'You don't intimidate me…..Call-I-op-eee….' she said. 'What kind of a name is that anyway? Your call girl name?'**

**Callie lifted her hand, ready to lay her fist into this obnoxious woman again, when Arizona grabbed at Callie's hand. 'OK, OK, don't Callie. It'll just make things worse. It's what she wants, come on….let's just leave her.'**

**Callie turned to look at her girlfriend. Her hand relaxed in Arizona's grip, but inside she was completely seething. Unclenching her fist she took ahold of Arizona's hand.**

'**There's a good doggy, listen to your owner….' Lucy jibbed from behind.**

**Callie met Arizona's gaze. The blonde gave her hand a quick squeeze, it was like a silent approval. Spinning around, the Latina swung her fist once again into Lucy's face. This time the force sending Lucy to the ground, wincing in pain. Callie towered over her for a few moments. The satisfaction that punch had given her caused a smile to grace her lips. She leant down, grabbing a chunk of Lucy's blonde locks. 'You are not welcome here. Get it into that delusional mind of yours that if you ever come back here again, we'll get a restraining order out on you. Do you understand me?'**

**It took a few moments, but Lucy eventually nodded her head.**

**Releasing her hold, Callie stepped back. She felt Arizona's hand come up to rest on her bicep. 'Come on…' the blonde whispered, squeezing the Latina's arm.**

**Callie's chest was heaving. She'd never felt so wound up in her life. Had she actually just punched Lucy in the face? She allowed herself to be led back along the hallway by her girlfriend. Her body was still on a complete high….her heart hammering with adrenaline. She glanced at the blonde.**

**Arizona looked back at her. There was something so…..electrifying in what she witnessed deep within Callie's dark eyes. It caused a rush of blood to travel between her legs. Their stare became so intense that Arizona had to finally look away as she felt herself become slightly breathless. Making it back to her apartment, she reached down, picking up the bag before continuing through the open door, Callie right behind her.**

**As the Latina turned to close the door, she felt herself turned and pushed against the solid wood. She didn't have a second to respond as she felt Arizona push into her body, her mouth covered by the fierce lips of her girlfriends. She groaned as Arizona's tongue plunged into her open mouth. Finally understanding what was going on, Callie responded, taking hold at the back of the blondes neck, pulling her impossibly closer. She tried to push forward but Arizona held firm, keeping the taller woman squashed against the door.**

**After a few moments, Arizona pulled out of the kiss. 'You have no idea how hot that was!'**

**A slow smile made its way onto Callie's lips. 'I don't know what happened. I just….when I saw her, when I read that note…..I guess I just snapped and….'**

'**You punched her. In the face. You….you defended me.'**

**Callie's right hand moved forward slightly until her thumb could graze over the blondes lips. 'I'd do anything for you…'**

'**You were so mad…' Arizona continued, still completely in awe of what she'd seen Callie do. 'It was so….' She struggled to find the right words.**

**Callie cocked her head to the side. 'You like a bit of rough?' She asked hoarsely. She saw Arizona's eyes dilate. Oh yea, her girlfriend was more than a little turned on right now. Callie's body was still buzzing from her encounter with Lucy and it seemed Arizona's body was feeling the adrenaline just as much. She pulled Arizona's head to hers, their lips connecting once again. Her hands moved to the hem of Arizona's pyjama shorts, wasting no time in sinking it between fabric and skin. She gasped into Arizona's mouth as her fingers slid into a pool of moisture coating the swollen lips. **

'**Oh my….oh my god….' she almost growled. With a firm grip on the back of Arizona's neck, she turned them around until she had the blonde pinned to the door. Their eyes met and Callie pushed 2 firm fingers between Arizona's tight walls.**

'**Ohhhh…' the blonde moaned, her hips thrusting against the intrusion. Her head flew back, hitting the solid wood behind her. The Latina picked up a fast rhythm, the adrenaline still very much spurring her on. The anger she'd felt towards Lucy had shifted and all she felt now was a pure unadulterated hunger to satisfy the woman she loved. She thrust her hips forward, applying extra force to the rhythm of her fingers. 'Oh god, Cal….Callie….' Arizona panted. She brought her left leg up, tightly wrapping it around the back of Callie's upper thigh. The nails on her left hand dug into the thin material on Callie's back. 'God, that feel's so good….' she continued, her breath washing over Callie's face.**

**Seeing the response from the blonde only ignited Callie to fuck her harder, faster and deeper. She rocked so hard infact that with every thrust, Arizona's ass crashed into the door behind her. Neither seemed to care about the noise they were making. The blondes arousal continued to flow out and around Callie's hand. 'You're so wet baby….' Callie whispered into Arizona's ear. She took the bottom of her lobe between her lips, sucking on it hard before letting it go. 'Do you like it when I fuck you like this?'**

**Arizona was in heaven. The wetness she was producing not only caused Callie's hand to plunge into her with complete ease, but with every stroke, her clit was rubbed with such force it made her whole body tremble with delight. Her ass had smacked the solid door behind her so many times now that it was actually starting to hurt. It was the good kinda hurt though and there was no way she was going to tell Callie to stop.**

'**I asked you a question Arizona…' Callie said, this time a little louder. 'I said do you like it when I fuck you like this?' She jerked even harder into the blonde to emphasize her point.**

'**Yes!' the blonde gasped, the force of Callie's thrusts causing her ass and head to once again crash into the door. 'God yes, Callie. Don't….stop….just a little….a little….'**

'**A little what baby? A little harder? A little faster?' Her hand was completely soaked. She'd never felt anything more arousing in her life.**

'**Callie!' the blonde gasped again. 'I'm…I'm….'**

'**Let go baby, fuck my hand. Come on….that's it…' she encouraged, feeling Arizona's thrusts become firmer. 'I want to feel you let go.'**

**Jerking her hips a few more times, Arizona's release erupted from deep within. Her head smacked off the door a final time, before dropping to Callie's shoulder. She convulsed around the Latina's firm fingers. Her body shuddering as she rode out every last wave that crashed through her weakening body.**

**Eventually her limbs ceased to co-operate and she flopped against the strong embrace of her girlfriend. Carefully, Callie lowered them both to the ground. She leant the blondes head against the door. Her heart almost burst with love at the sight before her. She brushed away a few stray hairs that lay in the sheen of sweat covering Arizona's forehead before leaning in to place tender kisses on the flushed face.**

**When her breathing returned to normal, Arizona opened her droopy eyes.**

'**Hi there…' Callie smiled.**

**The blonde let out a chuckle as she licked her dry lips. 'Wow!' she replied.**

'**Uh huh, my thoughts exactly.'**

**Before Arizona could reply there was a soft knock at the door. They both froze, their eyes connecting. Could it be Lucy had the balls to come back here yet again? That was the mutual thought running through both of their heads. That was until a tentative voice followed the soft knock. 'Hello? Arizona dear, I heard banging. Is everything alright?'**

**Arizona's startled face softened and she bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing.**

'**Who's that?' Callie whispered.**

'**Its my neighbour across the hall. She's about 90.…' She looked down at herself and Callie's current position. Even if she wanted to, getting up would be a difficult task right now. 'Ugh, Hi Mrs Schumacher. Everything's fine. I'm just….I'm doing a bit of decorating in here.'**

**Callie laughed quietly, burying her face into Arizona's neck.**

'**Ohh, what kind of decorating? I can lend a hand if you want dear. I may be old but one never forgets how to handle a paint brush.'**

'**Uh, its more…umm, moving furniture around Mrs Schumacher. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.' She paused to giggle as Callie nibbled on her neck. 'Shh, stop it…' she playfully scolded Callie. 'I wouldn't want you to hurt your back Mrs Schumacher.'**

'**Oh bless you dear. My grandson comes around Saturdays. He's a strong man, and handsome….but I know that's not your thing.'**

**Arizona's eyes met Callie's and they fell into a fit of giggles again. 'Ugh, no Mrs Schumacher…' she replied. 'It's not my thing.'**

'**Well if you change your mind…'**

'**Thanks Mrs Schumacher.' They waited until they heard the door across the hall close and burst out laughing.**

'**So, she tries to set you up with her grandson?'**

'**Oh god, literally every time she sees me!'**

'**Maybe I should have opened the door and introduced myself?'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'Nope, definitely not. She'd want to set **_**you**_** up with him then!'**

'**But if I told her I was your girlfriend and that banging had been me fucking you against the door, I'm sure it would stop any further attempts to set you up!'**

**Arizona put her head on the side. 'If you'd told her that she's probably have a heart attack Calliope!' They laughed for a few moments before falling into a comfortable silence.**

**Callie kissed along the blondes chin and neck. 'Before we were rudely interrupted, I believe I was going to make you breakfast in bed….'**

'**Mmmm' Arizona moaned, enjoying the feel of lips on her neck. 'I believe you were.'**

**Pulling back, Callie looked at the forgotten bag of food. Upon closer inspection she noticed the pool of goo now coating the bottom of the bag. 'Damn, that's the eggs cracked.' she scoffed.**

'**Ahh. Never mind.' The blonde started to untangle herself from Callie's grasp and got to her feet. 'There's something else Id much rather have for breakfast anyway…' she said, pulling Callie to her feet.**

'**Oh? What's that?'**

**Quirking her eyebrow, the blonde smiled and tugged the Latina towards the bedroom.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Are we there yet?' Callie jokingly whined.**

**The driver of the car laughed and threw a playful glare back at the Latina. 'Calliope, I told you! 5 more minutes!'**

**Callie grinned before looking back out of the windscreen. She had no idea what Arizona had planned for them today but whatever it was she was beyond excited. The blonde seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble to organise today. She'd called upon her brother Timothy to take their place at the festival that night so they could still get the pictures they needed for the Daily Scoop. **

**They'd been travelling for almost 2 hours now and currently they were driving through St Louis. The day had started early and try as she might, Callie had been kept in the dark about the details of their trip.**

**Yesterday they'd spent most of the day in Arizona's apartment. Lucy hadn't been heard from again and hopefully, after the warning she'd received from Callie, it would stay that way. They'd went out to rent a couple of DVDs, grabbed some more ingredients from the shops and came back home. Amongst the food items had been ingredients Callie needed to make her favourite dish. After just one mouthful of the chicken picatta, Arizona had revealed this was now also her favourite dish.**

**On Saturday afternoon, before they'd headed to the festival, Callie had logged onto Arizona's Skype in hopes of clearing the air with Teddy. Arizona had gone in the shower, giving her girlfriend and best friend a little privacy. She really hoped that things would work out between them. Lucky for her, the women chatted for almost half an hour, finding that they actually had a lot in common. Teddy had been over joyed to hear what had happened with Lucy that morning, but pissed that she'd actually missed it.**

**With that out of the way, the couple had headed out to the festival for the night.**

**So here they were, driving through the streets of St Louis. One secretly preying the day she'd organised would work out how she hoped and the other desperately wanting to know what the day would bring.**

'**OK…' Arizona said, manoeuvring the car into a rather busy car park.**

'**Are we here?'**

'**Just about…' the blonde smiled.**

'**It looks busy…'**

'**Yea. Unfortunately hiring the place out for just us would be a bit of a long shot!'**

'**Hiring the place out?'**

'**Mhmm.'**

'**Oh my god, 'Zona, please, the suspense is killing me here!'**

**Arizona laughed. 'Patience child, the wait is almost….ah ha!' she exclaimed, finally finding a parking space.**

**With the car tucked away nicely, the couple headed across the street, following a flock of people who all seemed to be heading in the same direction as them. 'Are we going where they're going?' Callie asked.**

**Arizona just looked at her and smiled.**

'**Have I ever told you that you're a tease Arizona Robbins?'**

**The blonde let out a chuckle and bumped her hip into Callie's. A few moments later they rounded a corner. It took only seconds for Callie to recognise the large stadium in front of them. 'Busch Stadium…' she started, looking at the blonde and back at the stadium.**

'**The very one…' Arizona smiled. She could see the excitement making its way on to the Latina's face. 'I remember talking to you a few weeks ago and you told me you'd never been to a baseball game. Now that to me is one of the craziest things I've ever heard. So, I looked at the schedule and when I saw the Cardinals were playing Seattle Mariners today, I thought it was just fate…'**

'**Cardinals vs. Mariners? Arizona, this is amazing!'**

**The blonde grinned and squeezed Callie's hand. 'You made my trip to Seattle amazing Callie. I'm trying to do the same for you and this game is just the start of our day.'**

'**Just the start?'**

'**Exactly! Come on, I can hear a corndog screaming my name…' she laughed, putting her arm around the Latina's waist and following the crowds.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

A/N - So you guys enjoyed Callie giving it to Lucy huh? And then Callie giving it to Arizona….in a completely different way *ahem* haha! **Shortieperk**….I'm sorry, it was a whole chapter with no answer wasn't it? How did that happen? Well in answer to that question, it just wasn't time for you to hear Arizona's thoughts. Maybe you'll get your answer in this chapter ;) **Lali14**….steady with those bricks now! I'm hoping to hear what you guys think after this one. I feel were making some real progress with the relationship.

I need to say here that I'm from the UK and my knowledge of all things America comes purely from wikipedia and a couple of awesome people! I apologise if I get things wrong and you're like ugh, what the hell is she on about… I've tried to make the info as real as possible. So, forgive me if I make mistakes.

On the last note, but by no means least, I have to say a HUGE thank you to **Amber** aka **BerBer **for helping me with this chapter! She's been my American rock for it coz unlike me, her knowledge of Missouri has been awesome! So thank you Amber, I really appreciate it!

Enough from me….thanks for your continued interest in the story! You guys are mint, fabulous, brilliant, funny and awesome! Enjoy! X

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously….**_

'_**Cardinals vs. Mariners? Arizona, this is amazing!'**_

_**The blonde grinned and squeezed Callie's hand. 'You made my trip to Seattle amazing Callie. I'm trying to do the same for you and this game is just the start of our day.'**_

'_**Just the start?'**_

'_**Exactly! Come on, I can hear a corndog screaming my name…' she laughed, putting her arm around the Latina's waist and following the crowds.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 34**

'**Come onnnnn!' Arizona screamed, before putting her fingers in her mouth and letting out a loud whistle. She looked at Callie who stared back at her amusedly. 'What? It was a good hit…'**

'**A lucky hit…' Callie teased back.**

**The game was in the 4****th**** innings and so far, it was tied. When they'd arrived in the stadium, they'd decided on a little bet. If Callie's Seattle Mariners won, Arizona would have to do anything that Callie asked of her for the rest of her stay in Missouri, which unfortunately ended tomorrow. If Arizona won, which the blonde secretly knew was inevitable, Callie would have to do whatever Arizona asked of her.**

**The atmosphere inside the stadium was amazing. Today was a double header, which meant the teams would play each other again later today due to their last scheduled meet being rained off. Arizona had only planned for them to watch the first game though. She wanted Callie to experience a little more of what St Louis had to offer.**

'**Striiiiike!' The commentator called over the intercom.**

'**That's more like it!' Callie nodded. 'Go on Wilhelmsen, more of that!'**

**A few people around them looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. Arizona noticed the glances her girlfriend was getting from the Cardinal supporters and had to bite her lip to stop from grinning too much. 'Umm, it may be wise to remember you're sitting with the home team…'**

**Callie shrugged. 'I think I proved yesterday that I'm a girl not to be messed with.'**

**The blonde leaned in to her girlfriend with a grin. 'Hmm, that is something I will **_**never **_**forget, believe me!'**

'**Now for our 2****nd**** give away of the day…' The commentators voice echoed around the stadium. 'One of you lucky fans out there are moments away from receiving 2 season tickets for our very own Cardinals next year.'**

**A round of cheers was emitted from fans around the stadium.**

'**I'm sure these are a fix…' Arizona started. 'I never see anyone actually winning anything!'**

'**If you're behind happens to be nestled, somewhat comfortably in section 247, row A, seat 5...guess what? You've got yourself a couple of seats behind the dug out next season!'**

**Arizona pulled her ticket out of her jean pocket. 'You have got to be kidding me! I'm 247, A-6!' She looked at the guy to her left who looked back at her and smiled with a nod of his head. She frowned and looked back at Callie. 'What?' she asked, seeing Callie's cynical smile.**

'**Ugh….I think I may have just won those season tickets.' She held out her ticket to her wide eyed girlfriend. **

'**Oh my god Callie!' She looked up. 'You won season tickets!'**

'**I won season tickets…' the Latina replied with a laugh. 'To see my opposition.'**

'**Oh my god Callie, season tickets! Right behind the dug outs!'**

**Callie couldn't help but laugh at how excited the blonde was. 'I suppose I may let you have one of the season tickets.'**

**Arizona looked at her. 'Gee that's mighty sweet of you…' she laughed. 'Come on, that's the end of the 4****th**** innings, let's go claim your prize.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In amongst the crowds of supporters, Callie and Arizona made their way out of the stadium. Finally finding some space, the blonde moved to the side and turned to look at her girlfriend. Callie wore a playful pout on her lips. Though she was a huge sports fan, she didn't usually follow baseball, meaning she had no idea which teams sucked. Unluckily for her it was a long shot to hope for the Mariners to beat the Cardinals. If the older man in front of where they'd been seated hadn't explained that the Cardinals were a far more superior team to the Mariners, she'd have admitted defeat and taken it like a man when they lost. **

**But now, knowing she's been set up for an all but sure failure, she was ready to dispute.**

'**Aww, Calliope…..It was pretty even, to start. The last couple of innings for us just proved too hot for your guys to handle.'**

'**It was a set up!' Callie protested. 'You knew I had no chance but you made me bet anyway. Under false pretences. I don't know how you even sleep at night!'**

**The blonde laughed out loud, lacing her fingers with the Latina's as they continued their trek away from the stadium. 'I'm sorry baby. The score aside, what did you think?'**

**The pout faded from Callie's face instantly. 'Honestly 'Zona, I can't believe that's the first baseball game I've ever been to. It was amazing. I think I may have actually enjoyed it more than college football!'**

'**Yay!' the blonde grinned, rocking their joined hands back and forth between them. 'I'm glad.'**

'**Thank you…' Callie said, leaning in to place a kiss on the blondes cheek. 'It's been great and I'm glad I got to experience my first baseball game with you!'**

'**Me too, but the day isn't over yet.' She led the Latina through the streets of St Louis and toward the river. 'I know the Space Needle is a popular attraction in Seattle, but this here is our own giant attraction…'**

**They looked up at the Gateway Arch, squinting as the afternoon sun beat down into their eyes.**

'**You know….' Callie started, '…you see things on the TV and in magazines but you can never really appreciate the actual size of something like this until you see it with your own eyes.'**

'**That's what I think about the Eiffel Tower.'**

'**God Id love to see the Eiffel Tower!' Callie gasped.**

'**Play your cards right and I might take you some day!'**

**Smiling, Callie looked down at the ground shyly. 'I'd love that…'**

'**Come on, let's go inside.'**

**The mid-afternoon queues to get into the Arch weren't as bad as Arizona assumed they would be. She'd already bought the tickets online and after about half an hour, they were entering the small pods that would take them to the top of the Arch. The ride took about 4 minutes and Callie had kept Arizona and another woman with her 2 kids in the pod amused for the whole journey. 'I feel like I'm going to space…' she laughed. The 2 young children in the pod with them had initially seemed quite scared and claustrophobic, but when Callie had made her joke, they visibly relaxed and started to role play they were astronauts. Callie played along with them, much to the appreciation of the children's mother.**

**Arizona could only watch and laugh along. She was so proud of how easy it seemed for Callie to interact with the children. Her heart actually began to ache with love for her girlfriend.**

**Making it to the top of the Arch, they wondered through to the observation deck. There were bay's that you could lean into in order to look out at the city. Since the whole Arch was formed from an equilateral triangle, the sides with windows were angled downwards. All the people beneath them looked like tiny little ants.**

'**You know, I'm controlling myself here, but the photographer in me is squealing with excitement right now…' Callie explained.**

**The blonde leant forward and grinned as she gazed out of the window. 'It's breathtaking isn't it?'**

'**It really is. Being 630 feet in the air sure gives you an amazing view of St Louis. Shame I had to leave my camera with Tim.'**

'**Well, I know it's no where near as spectacular as yours…' Arizona started, opening her bag, '…but I've got mine. 12mp, 12x optical zoom.'**

'**12x optical zoom?' Callie asked. 'That's not half bad!'**

'**Even us amateurs know a little you know…' She handed the camera to the Latina who immediately started taking pictures from different angles. There was so much to see up there, like the Budweiser Brewery, City Hall, the Mississippi River and of course the Busch Stadium that they had just come from.**

**Arizona watched in admiration as Callie's eyes drank in the city views. She'd been up here herself a couple of times already, but to see Callie experience it for the first time was the best thing she'd witnessed up here to date.**

**After spending a little while longer at the windows, they made their way to the museum inside the Arch. Arizona found out that Callie was one of these people that took real enjoyment in reading the quotes dotted around the place. She loved hearing about the history and construction of the Arch. 'Can we watch one of the movies?' Callie asked, seeing their was a film about the town and Arch.**

'**We can do whatever you want Calliope…' Arizona smiled.**

**After spending almost an hour and a half inside the Arch, they made their way down in the tight spaced pods. This time they rode down with an older couple and their grandson. 'Did you enjoy it?' The old man asked the women.**

'**We did yes..' Callie smiled. 'I'm from Seattle and it's the first time I've been up here.'**

'**Oh how wonderful. it's a must see when you travel here. My wife and I have been on countless times, haven't we sweetheart?'**

**The older woman nodded. 'When you've got 14 grandchildren, of all different ages, it's a fantastic experience to bring them here. Shame they don't have a little café up there though.'**

'**Yes that is a downfall…' her husband agreed. 'If you're looking for somewhere to eat, I would recommend a lovely little Italian place not far from here.'**

'**Oh, that would be great…' Callie replied.**

'**Actually…' Arizona started. 'I think I know which one you mean. We already have dinner plans though, but thank you!' she smiled.**

**The old couple smiled back before focusing back on their grandson.**

**Arizona looked at Callie who had her brow raised questioningly. In response she blew a silent kiss at her girlfriend, just as the pod arrived at the bottom of the Arch.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**So, what exactly are our dinner plans tonight?'**

**The blonde looked away from the river, squinting against the evening sunshine that shone brightly behind Callie. 'Let's just say its at a place not far from here.' She smiled and nodded, happy with her answer.**

**Callie tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth. 'Again with the cryptic. You know 2 can play that game Miss Robbins…'**

**Arizona laughed, looking back out at the Mississippi river. After exiting at the bottom of the Arch, they'd walked over the grass, coming to a standstill beneath the gleaming tower. They'd sat for a while underneath it, chatting and watching the world go by around them. When Arizona had realised time was getting on, she'd led Callie closer to the Mississippi river, finally suggesting they stop for a drink at a bar by the waters edge. The day, so far had gone as she'd hoped….perfectly. Spending time with Callie like this had felt so right. It was hard for her to grasp that this time tomorrow the Latina would be on a flight, Seattle bound. It sucked to be honest. They'd spent 4 fantastic days together, Thursday night aside but it still wasn't enough.**

**For her, it would never be enough.**

**She turned back to the Latina, who was looking towards the dock on the river edge. The blondes eyes drank in everything about her girlfriend. She traced every curve and every feature, wanting to imprint it in her mind….coz god knows when they'd get to see each other again after tomorrow. As much as she wished she could be on every Seattle bound flight, it wouldn't always work out that way.**

**If only Callie could stay. Just that little bit longer….**

'**I've got a question…' Callie said, breaking through the blondes thoughts.**

'**What's that?'**

'**If Mississippi has 11 letters, how do you spell it?'**

**The blonde cocked her head to the side. 'Seriously? You don't know how to spell it?'**

**Callie shook her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. 'I'm hoping you can tell me…'**

'**M.i.s.s.i.s.s.i.p.p.i…' the blonde spelt out.**

'**Hmm, nope….I'm pretty sure that's wrong…' Callie told her.**

'**Excuse me? It's right…'**

'**Nope, I'm definitely sure you're wrong.'**

'**Callie…' the blonde laughed. '…I **_**live**_** in Missouri and I'm a flight attendant. I'm pretty sure **_**I**_** of all people know how to spell it.'**

'**Really?' Callie grinned. 'Because where I come from, it is spelt I.T.'**

**Arizona's brow creased. 'Huh?'**

'**I asked you to spell **_**it**_**, and for some reason you spelt out Mississippi.' She grinned as Arizona caught on to her meaning.**

'**You're an ass and your jokes are not funny…' the blonde mocked, though a chuckle did escape her mouth.**

'**You tease me, I tease you.'**

'**Mhmm. Just wait til I get you home missy!' She looked at her watch and then over to something by the river. 'Are you hungry?'**

**Callie nodded. 'Yea, I am actually.'**

**The blonde got up and held out her hand. 'Care to join me for some dinner as we cruise along the Mississippi?'**

**Callie took the offered hand. 'A cruise?'**

**The blonde nodded and cocked her head to the river. 'I believe our river boat is waiting.'**

**Callie shook her head in disbelief as they walked towards the riverboat she'd been watching just minutes before. 'You're amazing…' she said, squeezing the small hand laced within her own.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Would you like another drink, ladies?'**

'**Ah, yes I'll have another mineral water please. Callie?'**

'**Could I have another house white please?'**

'**Ofcourse, one moment!'**

**As the waiter walked off, Callie and Arizona went back to gazing into each others eyes. Their meals had been and gone, leaving them to enjoy the live music and the slow moving cruise along the river. 'Have you had a good day Callie?'**

'**Do you really have to ask me that?'**

'**For my own selfish reasons, yes….yes I do…' she smiled.**

'**I've had an amazing day. I mean, in just a few hours we've been to a baseball game. Correction, my **_**first ever **_**baseball game where out of around 45,000 people, I won season tickets to see the Cardinals next season.'**

'**Rookie luck…' Arizona jokingly coughed.**

**Callie laughed as she continued. 'We've been inside the Gateway Arch, we're cruising along the Mississippi river after a lovely meal and best of all I've spent the whole day with you. I would have gladly sat in the car all day but you've gone to so much trouble to organise today and I'm so grateful.'**

'**It's me that's grateful Callie. To be able to spend days out like this with someone I love. To have the chance to spoil you. This today was easy. Next time I'll take you out of state somewhere. Perhaps Europe…'**

'**You don't need to do that…' Callie started. 'I'm happy just being able to spend some time with you.'**

'**I know I don't **_**have**_** to….I **_**want**_** to! Perhaps if we head to Europe we'll be stranded over there because of an ash cloud or something to that effect, then I can spend a little longer with you.'**

**Callie looked down at the table. Arizona wasn't the only one upset at the fact this trip was almost at an end. Last week, 5 days had felt like it would be a perfect amount of time to spend together. What she hadn't bargained for was that it would make the separation so much more worse at the end of the 5 days. She was dreading tomorrow. The tearful goodbye as she walked through to departures. The long depressing flight back to Seattle where she'd have to get back into her old routine.**

'**Hey, turn that frown upside down!' Arizona said, moving her hand to rest over Callie's.**

**Looking up the Latina flashed a half smile. 'I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about tomorrow.'**

**Arizona nodded understandingly. 'These last few days have gone fast, haven't they?'**

'**Too fast…' Callie agreed.**

**The waiter returned with their drinks and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both gazing out of the window at the passing scenery. 'I was planning on driving us back to my apartment tonight, hence why I've stayed sober but as the nights worn on I'm thinking that getting a Hotel room somewhere here would be a better idea. What do you think?'**

'**I really don't mind. I mean it's you that has to drive so I'll let you decide.'**

'**I don't **_**mind**_** driving, it's just that's 2 whole hours in the car that could be spent snuggling with you on your last night here…' she grinned.**

**Callie laughed, nodding her head. 'That is a good point.'**

'**Unless you'd prefer to spend your last night in my apartment?'**

'**I don't care where we spend my last night in Missouri. As long as I can be with you, I'm happy.' A few seconds of silence passed between them. 'Wow, could I get any cornier?' she laughed.**

**Arizona chuckled and shook her head. 'Doubtful, but I like it.'**

**They finished off their drinks and soon after the boat arrived back at the dock. Arizona looked at her watch. 'I think we've arrived back in perfect time.'**

'**Perfect time for what?'**

'**You'll see…' the blonde told her. 'Come on, let's go get comfortable somewhere….'**

**Settling down on a park bench on the edge of the grass, the couple snuggled together, feeding off each others warmth as the cool air made itself known now the sun had set.**

'**So what exactly are we waiting here for?'**

'**Hopefully something beautiful…' She looked up towards the Gateway Arch, making sure they were sat at the perfect angle.**

'**Something as beautiful as you?' Callie asked quietly.**

'**Much more so…' the blonde replied. They got lost in one another's eyes again. Callie had her arm around the blondes shoulders, her fingers tracing circles along the top of her arm. She leant her head closer, until her nose prodded softly into her partners. She brushed them together for a few moments before ducking her head down to softly capture the blondes lips.**

**Arizona moaned into the kiss. She brought her left hand up to cup the Latinas chin. Time passed, people passed by and still they held onto one another, lost in their own little bubble. That was until the first few explosions sounded in the distance. They mutually broke the kiss and turned towards the noise.**

**Over in the distance, passed the Gateway Arch, fireworks whistled towards the sky, exploding with colours high in the skies. In their current position, the fireworks went off just underneath the curve of the Arch, making for a beautiful view.**

**Callie looked back at the blonde. 'You knew there'd be fireworks?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'Every time they play a doubleheader they set off fireworks after the evening game. I thought it would be the perfect end to the perfect day.'**

**Callie stared back at her girlfriend, her eyes starting to tear up. Arizona had put so much thought into today that it was all becoming a little overwhelming. No one had ever been this thoughtful toward her. As good as her relationship with Erica had been….in the beginning, she'd never done something this meaningful and thought through. In all honesty, what she'd organised in Seattle last week was very much overshadowed by what Arizona had done for her here. Placing a light kiss on the blondes lips, she turned back towards the fireworks. **

**No words were needed right now.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They stood together at the foot of the bed. The only light in the room came from the street lamp outside the Hotel room window. As Arizona reached around the Latina's back, she unclasped her bra, sliding the straps painfully slowly down their owners tanned arms. Callie had already undressed her and now she stood in front of her girlfriend in only her panties. Lowering herself, the blonde began to leave feather like kisses down the Latina's body, until she reached the top of the black lacy panties. She rested on her knees as she allowed her fingers to slowly slide down the last concealing piece of clothing from her girlfriend.**

**Feeling her panties drop on her feet, Callie lifted each foot, assisting Arizona in their removal. Her body let out an involuntary shiver as Arizona's warm breath washed over her sex. The blonde was so close to her burning centre and yet she was still too far away. ''Zona…' she breathed. 'You've teased me enough today….please….'**

**The blonde got to her feet, pressing their bodies together as her hands squeezed the flesh at Callie's hips. 'I don't want to tease you Calliope.' She leant in, kissing the Latina passionately for a few moments. Callie laced her fingers through blonde locks, deepening the kiss. When lack of oxygen became an issue they both pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 'I just…..I want to go slow tonight. I want to feel you. All of you. I don't want to rush this. I don't want quick. I don't want a hurried fuck. I want slow. I want meaningful. I want to make love to you and I want to feel you make love to me.'**

**Callie's breathing had quickened with every word Arizona had quietly spoken. A lump had formed in her throat which she quickly tried to swallow. Her skin tingled all over in anticipation. 'I want….I want that too…'**

**Minutes passed and still they stood at the foot of the bed…..kissing, touching, loving and exploring. Finally, once Arizona's panties were removed, they lay down on the bed. They took it in turns to love every inch of each other. From nose to toes and lips to finger tips, they familiarised themselves with everything their partner was.**

**A while later, the slow build up was finally taking its toll on their bodies. Arizona lay herself on top of the Latina. Her senses were invaded by everything Callie. Her soft caresses, her unique scent, her laboured breath which continued to wash over her face and mingle with her own in the short distance between them. Her right hand brushed up the inside of Callie's thigh. She hadn't even reached the crease at the top of the Latina's leg when her fingers danced through the wetness that had flowed down from her girlfriends sex. A throaty groan left her mouth and she lowered her head into the crook of Callie's neck. 'I'll never tire of feeling this….' she breathed. Her fingers finally slid through the drenched lips. She rubbed circles around Callie's super sensitive clit, revelling in the feel of Callie shuddering beneath her.**

'**W….wait…' Callie breathed. 'Together…' she continued when Arizona raised her head to look at her.**

**Lifting her body slightly, Arizona felt Callie's fingers make their way towards where she desperately needed them. They continued to look at one another as their slow tender fingers pleasured each others sex. 'Inside…' the blonde breathed.**

**With a slight nod, Callie followed suit, slowly sinking 2 fingers into the tight entrance of her girlfriends sex. They breathed deeply, thankful to finally feel the other inside them. Their hips began to move simultaneously….their releases already not far off.**

'**Baby, I cant believe how wet you are….' Arizona whispered. 'It drives me insane to feel you like this….'**

'**You do this to me Arizona' Callie replied. She lifted her head, engulfing Arizona's lips within her own, kissing her with everything she had. Their movements became faster as orgasms crept ever closer. Fingers sank harder and deeper, rubbing all the right spots to make the build up so much more intense.**

**It was Arizona that broke the kiss first, her body crashed over the edge. She arched her back as her hips beat down hard against Callie's hand. The feel of the blondes walls tightening around her fingers, sucking them in further aswell as the sight and sound of the blonde screaming her release pushed Callie over the edge too. She tightened her hold around Arizona's back, her thighs clamping down around the one nestled between them. She screamed Arizona's name, repeating it more quietly for several seconds as her body rode out the sweet release.**

**They lay, tangled up in each other for a few minutes following their mutual releases. Arizona found herself tearing up slightly. She pressed her face deeper into Callie's neck, hoping to conceal her sobs. She didn't want to cry in front of Callie. Not today. Not on their last night together. She needed to save the goodbyes, save her tears for tomorrow. And boy did she know there would be plenty.**

**Callie's hands had began to run lightly up and down the blondes sides. Her own eyes were filled with unshed tears coz she knew, just aswell as Arizona that this would be the last time they would lay together for god knows how long. Hearing Arizona sniff back, Callie knew the blonde was crying. 'Hey….' she whispered. She grasped the blondes head, gently lifting it and bringing her face into view. **

**Arizona had her eye's closed tight when she was turned to face the Latina, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. **

'**Open your eye's 'Zona. Look at me.' Callie's voice was hoarse and barely a whisper as she fought to control her own emotions.**

**Finally opening her eyes, Arizona found Callie's orbs matched her own. She found so much love and understanding staring back at her. They made her feel so warm and safe….initially. Then she remembered she'd be losing this feeling tomorrow afternoon. She closed her eyes again when she felt tears begin to spill over her lids.**

'**No…' Callie told her. 'Please 'Zona, look at me.'**

**Reluctantly the blonde did as she was told and met Callie's loving gaze once more. The Latina moved her right hand from holding Arizona's head up and began brushing stray hairs away from her face. Tucking them in place behind her girlfriends ear she smiled. 'I love you….' she whispered, never breaking their gaze.**

**The Latina's loving words fuelled her already fragile emotions so Arizona crashed their lips together once more. She felt Callie roll them over, fully intending to prove to Arizona exactly how much she meant her spoken words.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The walk towards security was painfully silent. They held on to one another's hands as thought their lives depended on it. Why had the end of the trip come so soon? Why couldn't they just have another few days….or even just 1 more…**

**But what good would that do?**

**It would just make the inevitable separation so much more worse. They'd had a fantastic few days together but now it was time for them to come back to reality. To go back to their separate lives….in different states.**

**Last night they'd spent hours making love, talking and just holding each other before succumbing to sleep in the early hours. The morning had passed in a blur and by the time they arrived back at Arizona's apartment it had been almost time for them to travel to the airport.**

**They came to a stop a few yards from security. Callie avoided looked at Arizona's face for as long as she could, dreading the look she'd find. When she eventually forced herself to meet Arizona's gaze, she felt her bottom lip begin to shake.**

**Arizona tried to put on a brave face. She tried to stay calm and put on a smile, but it was all in vein. She looked down to the floor and a humourless laugh left her mouth. 'I dare you not to cry….' she said.**

**Callie laughed genuinely, thankful for attempt at lightening the mood. 'I will if you will…' She leant in, wrapping her strong arms around the blonde. They stood there in the middle of the airport, wrapped around each other for a good while. Realising time was getting on, Callie had to get this over with now….before she missed her flight. 'I gotta go…' she whispered into the blondes shoulder. She felt Arizona nod her head, but made no attempt at removing herself from Callie's embrace.**

**Another few moments passed and Callie had to physically pull herself back. 'Ok, I'm going to do this. We'll make this a quick goodbye, like ripping off a band aid coz I don't think I can take much more.'**

**Tears were flowing freely down Arizona's cheeks now as she pulled back and nodded her head in understanding. 'Ok.' She brought a hand up to cup Callie's cheek, pulling her in for a final goodbye kiss.**

**After several mini kisses, Callie pulled back. 'I love you.'**

'**I love you too…' the blonde smiled back. 'Text me when you land, OK?'**

'**Ofcourse.' Taking the blondes hand from her cheek, she squeezed and kissed it. 'Bye babe.' She began to back away, reluctantly dropping Arizona's hand as she did. She took a few backward steps before turning to continue her walk.**

**Arizona stood rooted to the spot, watching as the woman she loved left her behind. It was the first time she'd been the one left behind and it was causing all sorts of unpleasant feelings throughout her body. Something was playing in her mind. The same thing that had niggled at her since Friday night at her aunts BBQ. She'd suppressed it as best she could. She couldn't do this. It was stupid, she was stupid for even thinking of asking.**

**It was too soon….**_**far **_**too soon. Callie wouldn't go for it. She's tell her she was jumping the gun, she'd done it before and it didn't work out.**

**And yet, here she stood, that final bit of restraint snapping at the sight of Callie leaving her behind. The Latina was a good few feet away now, almost at the security line. If she was going to do it, she had to be quick.**

**Plucking up every ounce of courage she possessed and ignoring the butterflies working their from her stomach to her chest and throat, she let her heart guide her to what she felt was the most important decision of her life. A decision that would probably **_**define**_** the rest of her life. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to shout.**

'**Move in with me?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Have I seriously left you guys hanging? Wow, what a biatch! Please dont kill me...


	35. Chapter 35

A/N - First off I want to apologise immensely for the long wait. How has a week passed already? I really never intended the break, especially when I left you hanging! I've been away for a few days so writing hasn't really been possible. Which takes me to my apology for actually leaving the chapter like I did. It just seemed like the best place to leave it. Forgive me? I promise an Arizona speech... *bashes eyelashes*

The responses I got from you guys…..WOW! With every chapter your comments are just becoming more and more awesome! Really, you guys make writing so enjoyable! **Calzonafan123**, were not quite at that stage….yet ;) **Shortiepurk, Reserl, Sadielady, Star point **- I've taken all the bricks from you, coz I feel after this chapter you're gona want to use them! Thank you to everyone for the reviews….Its so great to see new readers leaving their thoughts and to all my regular readers, thank you so much! I really appreciate that….and love you all….just remember that!

Can I just say a HUGE thank you to my IBM **Jenn** aka **CoffeeCartGirl **for her help with this chapter, you're awesome! Thank you to **Amber **aka **BerBer **for the idea for a part of this chapter. Yes, she is to blame for putting the idea in my head…remember that when you wona hurt someone…. ;)

Congrats to for being my 300th reviewer! Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews! Want me to shut up now? You got it ;)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…._

_Arizona stood rooted to the spot, watching as the woman she loved left her behind. It was the first time she'd been the one left behind and it was causing all sorts of unpleasant feelings throughout her body. Something was playing in her mind. The same thing that had niggled at her since Friday night at her aunts BBQ. She'd suppressed it as best she could. She couldn't do this. It was stupid, she was stupid for even thinking of asking._

_It was too soon….far too soon. Callie wouldn't go for it. She's tell her she was jumping the gun, she'd done it before and it didn't work out._

_And yet, here she stood, that final bit of restraint snapping at the sight of Callie leaving her behind. The Latina was a good few feet away now, almost at the security line. If she was going to do it, she had to be quick._

_Plucking up every ounce of courage she possessed and ignoring the butterflies working their from her stomach to her chest and throat, she let her heart guide her to what she felt was the most important decision of her life. A decision that would probably define the rest of her life. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to shout._

'_Move in with me?'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 35**

**Rain in Seattle…..who would have guessed it?**

**By the time she'd exited the plane…..the longest plane ride in the history of plane rides, it was almost 7pm and her home town was eerily dark and wet. It was a total contrast because when she'd entered the airport in Missouri it had been warm and bright.**

**Was this someone's idea of an intervention? Was someone showing her the grass was greener or in this case, the sun shone brighter in Missouri?**

**Ofcourse not. It was just her mind trying to compare her home state to her girlfriends. The same thing it had been doing for the entire plane ride home.**

**She'd been fighting back tears as she approached the security desk at Columbia Regional Airport. She'd resisted turning back to the woman she was leaving behind. She knew looking into those sad blue eyes would break her completely so she needed to get some distance between them before she could look back a final time.**

**Her plan had been going well…..until she heard Arizona's voice. She hadn't been expecting to hear her girlfriends voice again, so when she heard a shout, it didn't register in her mind at first that it was Arizona. Her brow had creased and she's turned around. Arizona had had her mouth slightly open, her eyes looking expectantly back at her.**

'**What?' Callie had called back.**

**The blonde had cautiously approached her, noticeably anxious. When the blonde had stood directly in front of her, she'd seemed to struggle to find her words. The Latina had searched her face, looking for a hint as to what it was Arizona had actually shouted to her.**

'**I love you…' Arizona had started. 'I love you more than anything Calliope and I know it's only been a month, I know we don't know everything about each other yet, I know that…..but I don't think I can take the pain of you leaving me behind. I thought leaving **_**you**_** behind was hard enough but this…..this hurts so much.'**

**Callie had still been unsure of what it was Arizona was talking about. She hadn't interrupted though, she realised Arizona had more to say.**

'**Seeing you with my family the other day. Seeing how easy it was for them to fall in love with you…..that's never happened before…' she'd confessed with a shake of her head. 'For me, getting my families blessing is all the encouragement I need.' She'd paused, swallowing the lump that was increasingly taking over her throat. 'I want to be with you all the time Callie. I realise my job takes me away 3 to 4 days a week, I know that wont change, but maybe, If I knew that you would be there, waiting in a place we both called home….maybe the separation wouldn't hurt so much. You going back to Seattle….back to your home….back to Erica hurts too much and I know she's nothing more than your roommate now…' she'd pressed on when Callie had tried to protest. **

'**But still, you leaving to go back to the place you call home….away from me, it's not right. I don't want to go back to living separate lives until our paths can cross again. I **_**really **_**don't want to do that, so….' She'd brushed a few tears away from her eyes and looked sincerely into Callie's eyes. 'I've been thinking...'**

**It was true, she had been thinking. Not just since Friday but pretty much since the first time they met and their attraction had been instant. It was hard to understand but sometimes the people that we've known for such a short amount of time can actually have a bigger impact on us than those we've known forever. **

**For Arizona, Callie was one of those people.**

'**I want you to live with me. I **_**need**_** you to live with me…'**

**It was like Callie was frozen in time. The only response she'd gave was the slight widening of her eyes. Arizona had just told her she wanted to live with her. The blonde wasn't finished talking yet though.**

'**What I've been thinking about is transferring to Portland, Oregon. I'd move to Seattle if I could but we don't have a base there. Oregon is the closest, so if we both move there, you would still only be a few hours car journey from Seattle. You could still be close to your friends and your job….well…' she'd paused, as though suddenly remembering Callie would have to give up her job. '…umm, maybe your boss could transfer you to a branch in Portland?' She'd looked back anxiously at the Latina, hoping to get the answer she so desperately wanted. The look that had been on Callie's face though had made her heart begin to shatter. **

**She'd been an idiot. Asking Callie to move in with her after only meeting a month ago….talk about U-hauling! When had she become such a cliché? She was about to apologise when Callie began to speak.**

'**Y…you're asking me to…..you want me to move in with you?' **

**Arizona hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. 'I do…' she answered quietly.**

**Callie's body had felt completely exhilarated. Arizona was wanting to move in with her. It was safe to say the Latina had never wanted to do anything more in her life. She felt like crying and jumping around, screaming with joy….but something stopped her. Her girlfriend had just asked her to move to Oregon. **

**What the hell was in Oregon? Well naturally, nothing… Arizona had just told her it was the closest she could get to Seattle. Her girlfriend had been more than willing to move to a state miles away from her home town, just so Callie could stay close to **_**her**_** current home state. That in itself showed Callie that this really was love. She'd found a girl that was willing to do something so big for her. **

**But….she didn't want to move to Oregon.**

'**Arizona…' she'd started. A small, yet rational part of her had been saying to calm down. She needed to think this through. She'd done the whole moving across the country and look where that had got her….in a long term, controlling and sexless relationship.**

**The blonde had tensed at Callie's neutral voice, her own rational side coming into play. 'Or I mean, we don't have to move to Oregon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed you'd be willing to leave your life and friends behind. It's too soon. I see that now, I'm sorry Callie, I was too abrupt….'**

'**Arizona…' Callie said again, laughing slightly as she silenced the blonde from going into complete babble mode. 'Hang on…' She put her hands on the blondes shoulders, giving herself a few moments to think her reply through. 'I want to live with you Arizona…' she smiled. A smile had slowly made itself visible on the blondes lips. 'You have no idea how much. It's all I've been thinking about for….well, for a while. Going to the shops the other morning, I let myself daydream about moving over here long term.' She smiled widely at the memory. 'It was the best day dream I've ever had.'**

**Arizona had blinked a few times, processing the Latina's words. 'You'd move over to Missouri?'**

**She'd nodded. 'I would. I didn't let myself get too hung up on the dream because I thought it was far too soon. I thought **_**you'd**_** tell **_**me**_** it was too soon for us to take the next step.' She'd squeezed the blondes shoulders. 'Hearing you say you'd drop everything here in Missouri and move across the country for me….it just, it means so much to me. If I'm honest though, I don't want to move to Oregon. I don't want to start over in a state that neither of us know or have family or friends in.'**

**This conversation for Arizona was going from one extreme to the other. From her rushed declaration a few minutes ago, expressing that she'd wanted to move to Oregon, to Callie now saying….**

**What exactly was Callie saying?**

'**Do you really mean it? Do you really want to move in with me?'**

**Arizona nodded without hesitation. 'More than anything Callie. And actually….you won Cardinal tickets. I'm pretty sure that's some higher powers way of showing us you need to move here.'**

**Callie laughed but a few tears had began to spill down her cheeks. 'A bit of fate at work perhaps…' she replied.**

**They were silent for a few moments. Arizona could see Callie was struggling with her reply. 'Calliope. I know you're worrying here. I know you're thinking about what happened with Erica. I know it all seems too familiar…..but Callie, I'm a completely different person and this is a completely different scenario. We're not hiding our love from anyone. I mean, hello….standing here in the middle of an airport almost begging you to live with me…' Callie had had to laugh as she glanced at the people that passed by. 'We wont end up like that Callie. I will never try to control you and there's no way in hell I could go more than a few days without worshiping every inch of your body. The day I refuse your love is the day I give you permission to kill me.'**

**Arizona had said all the right words. She'd painted a very clear and beautiful picture. It was all very well for them to imagine what could be…..but there were so many things to think about though. She couldn't just drop everything and move here. Sure she'd done that 7 years ago, but she was older now…..she had commitments, a job, friends….a routine. She had to be serious with herself and realise a step like this was going to take time. **

**Taking a deep breath she'd smiled at the nervous looking blonde in front of her. 'I know it will be different this time Arizona. I'm older now. I've got….' she let out a sarcastic laugh. 'I've got experience with long distance relationship. I realise what I'd be getting myself in to. I want to do things right this time though. I don't want to rush.'**

**Arizona had looked to the floor and nodded, feeling slightly dejected. It was a sight that had tugged hard on Callie's heart. 'When I go back to Seattle, I'm going to start to sort my affairs out. I don't know how long it will take…..what with the joint house, my job, my bills…..but I'll set the ball in motion because….I want to move in with you….'**

**Arizona's head had popped up as thought she'd just grasped what Callie was saying. 'You do?'**

**Callie had simply nodded and laughed. 'I do. God, of course I do you moron! I want to move in with you.'**

**The Latina had only just made it for her flight. For a change, they'd left each other with smiles instead of tears because they realised that in the not so distant future, they'd be able to call the same place their home!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Teddy! Thank god you're on!'_

'_I sense tears are being shed over there…' _**came Teddy's reply over Skype.**

'_No, well yes….but they're happy tears Teddy!'_

'_Happy Tears? You mean Callie's managed to get a few extra days there?'_

'_No, not yet anyway…'_

'_Hmm, OK….walk me through it honey…'_

'_I asked her to move in with me Teds!'_

**The blonde had almost 20 seconds of nervous waiting before she saw Teddy was typing a reply. Since leaving the airport she'd come straight home and proceeded to clean the apartment. It was ridiculous. Rationally she knew it would probably be months before Callie actually moved over to Missouri but still…she needed to do something. When she was somewhat content with the state of the place, she booted up her laptop in hopes that her friend, who was currently abroad, was online.**

'_Wow, Arizona….that's fast work!'_

'_I know, I was just…I was standing there watching her leave and it just kind of blurted out.'_

'_Oh please, tell me you didn't make a scene in the middle of the airport?'_

'_Umm, well….I may have shouted it, but I don't think anyone was paying attention.'_

'_You watch too many sappy love movies Blondie!'_

'_Whatevs Teddy! Do you think I've been too hasty?'_

**Teddy paused briefly before replying. **_'Honestly Arizona? I think you have to do what your heart tells you to do. I have to admit I think it's a little too soon but if Callie really is the one….what's the point in wasting time?'_

'_This is my point Teddy. It's only been a month and I hate when we cant be together. I know I'll be away with work still….but she'll be here, in my apartment….our joint apartment waiting for me to get back. I really cant think of anything I want more. All my days off can be spent with her.'_

'_So I'm never going to see you again? Is that what you're telling me here?'_

**Arizona laughed as she wrote her reply. **_'Well you could move to domestic flights too and then we'd still work together…. Ofcourse we'll see each other you moron! You and Callie worked things out right?'_

'_Yea, we're tight! And I'm flying to Florida with you next week so I guess I'll still get my Blondie fix.'_

'_I'll bet you'll love it so much you won't go back to international.'_

'_Doubtful Ari, very doubtful!'_

**Hearing her cell buzz on the counter, Arizona got up to retrieve it. **_'Landed in Seattle babe, it's rainging and gloomy ;( In a taxi on my way home now….daydreaming of a time when my destination is your apartment in Missouri xx'_

**A daydream that Arizona allowed herself to get lost in too.**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**In amongst the screaming fans, Callie and Mark sat watching the football game between the Huskies and the Buffaloes. At some point around the start of the game, Callie had found herself daydreaming of the woman she hadn't seen in 10 days.**

**10...excruciatingly long days.**

**She was frustrated and angry and pretty sure she'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. It was just one of those days really. Anything that could go wrong…..was going wrong. It wasn't anything big, just things like there being no toilet roll left when she went to the toilet this morning….or the film refusing to go in her camera before the game. Then of course there was the fact she'd forgotten to take her laptop to work with her this morning. It was all these little things that made her feel like she just wanted to curl up in bed and go back to sleep. She hadn't spoke to Arizona since their quick texts this morning, before the blonde had been scheduled to fly back home from Florida. **

**10 days was proving to be far too long a time to go without seeing each other. They'd spoke often over the last 10 days ofcourse….either by texting, calling or on Skype of a night time. They'd discussed in depth how the whole Callie moving to Missouri would go. In reality Callie had at first thought the move wouldn't be possible until at least September. Sure it was 4 months away, but packing up your life and moving across the country was a big thing.**

**The 20 year old Callie hadn't hesitated this much.**

**Back then it had been a case of packing her bags and 2 weeks later, goodbye Miami, hello Seattle. She'd been young though. She'd lived with her parents. Her bedroom had housed most of her possessions. That wasn't the case anymore.**

**When Arizona had informed her that she had the whole of July off however, that changed everything. The blonde had taken the whole of July off months ago. She did this most years as her birthday was mid July and she'd spend some time with family or doing some personal travelling. Usually on her own.**

**Ofcourse, now circumstances had changed for her, July looked to be the perfect time to get Callie moved in.**

**They'd talked at length about telling everyone their plans. For now it seemed like keeping it to themselves was the best strategy. Teddy knew of course, but she could be trusted to keep it to herself. It was telling Erica that had Callie a nervous wreck. She had started to feel like she had just before she ended their relationship. She'd caused her ex so much heartbreak over the last month or so and things were just finally starting to become more bearable between them.**

**Erica was still completely devastated about the end of their relationship, but she seemed to be coping with it marginally better then she had been a couple of weeks ago. Jack being around seemed to help the matter. Having her son there to dote on definitely took her mind off her own problems. Now Callie had yet another huge bomb to drop on her and it threatened to put her ex back to square one.**

**Again though, Callie had to tell herself it was time to look after number one. She didn't even have the heart to tell Richard just yet. He'd been so good to her these last few weeks, but how would he react when she told him she was resigning?**

**Then there was Cristina, who would probably think she was crazy for taking such a big step so soon. She'd been more than supportive of her when she finally confessed all to her a few weeks ago though. Hopefully she would see things from Callie's point of view and be happy for her. The Asian woman didn't have many friends around the area and work took her from state to state more often then not. It wasn't a long shot to think that Cristina would follow her to Missouri…**

'**Holy shit, did you…..Callie, quick…'**

'**Huh, what?'**

'**Get your damn head out of the clouds and snap that!' Mark almost yelled.**

**Fumbling with her camera, Callie got to her feet and looked towards the field where a fight was taking place between 2 of the players. 'What happened?' she asked, taking several shots of the commotion.**

'**Polk took a nasty tackle and now he's kicking ass…'**

**When the ref finally calmed the situation, the game resumed and Callie sat back in her chair. She let out a long puff of air and rested her head on the back of her seat. **

**Mark took a side ways glance at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Everything alright kid?**

**She turned her head towards him slightly. 'Yea, I'm good.'**

'**You sure?'**

'**Yea, just….one of those days, you know?'**

'**Everything alright with you and Blondie? You know you can talk to me right?'**

**She nodded. 'I know Mark, thanks. Everything's great with Arizona….' she flashed a genuine smile as she thought of the blonde. 'Although I miss her like crazy right now.'**

**He looked at her for several seconds before nodding his head. 'Alright Torres, I'm here when you need me…' he replied, turning his attention back on the game.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Ladies and Gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is fastened and all carry on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartments. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you.' Arizona reattached the talkie to the wall and turned back to Teddy. 'So, how do you feel after your first domestic flight?'**

'**Horny…' Teddy replied quickly, looking back down the aisle.**

**Arizona rolled her eyes and turned to one of the cabinets. 'You see, and you thought you'd be bored!'**

'**The trip **_**was**_** boring….it's just this flight that made it seem all worth it. Oh, looks like I'm needed…' The brunette announced, scurrying down the aisle.**

**Arizona peeked her head around the wall to see where her friend was going. *Ofcourse* she thought, watching Teddy approach the woman in 36C that was currently 'struggling' to put her bag in the over head compartment. She'd watched totally perplexed for the whole flight at how her friend and this woman had flirted aimlessly. **

**The thing was…..this woman's boyfriend had been seated next to her for the whole flight. He'd had his head buried into a game on his laptop, with his headphones on for almost the entire journey….so really, he was non the wiser.**

**She watched as Teddy came up alongside the woman, subtly pushing herself into her as she reached up to push the bag completely into the compartment. There were the glances again.**

**Rolling her eyes for the hundredth time on this flight, Arizona closed the door to the cabinet and made her way along the aisle to check seatbelts.**

**Once the checks were made, she and Teddy made themselves comfortable at the front of the plane, alongside the other attendant, Jackson.**

'**Fancy grabbing a bite at Georgio's when we land?' **

**Arizona looked over at her friend with an excited grin. 'That sounds great, I'm quite peckish actually.'**

'**You can get your favourite…'**

'**Second favourite…' Arizona corrected. 'Callie's chicken picatta has taken over first place. That dish is the best thing I've ever tasted!'**

**Teddy raised a playful eyebrow and grinned. 'Really….the best?'**

**Arizona glanced at Jackson, who was looking at his lap, seemingly trying his best not to grin. 'Maybe not…..the…..yea…' She didn't bother finishing her stuttered response, instead she looked down at her own lap.**

**A few minutes passed and the plane touched down.**

'**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girl, welcome to Columbia National Airport where the local time is 7:35. On behalf of Southwest Airlines and my crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we look forward to seeing you on board again in the future. As you exit the plane, please make sure to gather all of your belongings. Anything left behind will be distributed evenly among the flight attendants so please, don't leave children or spouses.' With a grin, Arizona reattached the talkie once again to the wall.**

'**Unless your girlfriend happens to be a hot blonde sitting in 36C…' Teddy retorted before joining the other 2 attendants at the door.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arriving home from work, Callie dumped her camera bag by the door and made for the kitchen. Today had been long and all she wanted to do right now was open up a nice cold beer and relax. The only good thing that had happened today was the text she received from Arizona 10 minutes ago saying she'd landed safe and was heading out for food with Teddy. The day would have been drastically improved if she'd been able to join them. July was looking much too far away right now.**

**Retrieving a beer from the fridge, she made her way into the living room. 'Hey…' she said, finding Erica sitting on the couch with the TV on.**

**The blonde looked over to her and smiled weakly. 'Hi…'**

'**Is your day going as **_**well**_** as mine…?' she asked, her tone laced with sarcasm. Things between them had improved to the point where they could talk normally with each other about their day….much to Callie's appreciation.**

**Erica nodded slightly. 'I think it may be….' she replied, putting her attention back on the TV.**

**Callie's studied her ex. 'What's happened to make yours so fabulous?'**

**Erica looked down at her lap, noticeably struggling to answer Callie's question. 'Can I ask you something?'**

'**Umm, sure…'**

'**Are you…..are you moving out?'**

**And just like that, Callie's day went from bad to worse. Her heart began to thump painfully in her chest. She really wasn't in the mood to have this conversation, but at the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie. She stalled for a few moments, taking a swig of her beer. 'W….what makes you, why do you ask that?' She sounded nervous…..she knew she sounded nervous, but she needed a few moments to think of how she was going to word this.**

'**The desktop shut down when I was in the middle of using it earlier. I needed to do some work and I saw you hadn't taken your laptop to work so I went on…' The blonde picked at the seam of her pants nervously. 'I didn't do it to snoop on you Callie, really. I know it kind of looks that way.' When Callie didn't say anything, Erica went on. 'So, I switched it on but you'd left it on sleep. There was a word document…'**

**Callie closed her eyes. Shit! She'd made herself a checklist of things she needed to do before the move to Missouri. She'd been looking at it last night and obviously when she'd put the lid of the laptop down last night, she hadn't clicked out of it.**

**This is not how she's wanted Erica to find out. Taking a few moments to control her breathing, she opened her glistening eyes and looked back at Erica. The blondes eyes remained on her own lap, picking at the seam of her pants. 'Erica, its true. I'm….I'm going to be moving out.' She watched her ex's body visibly shudder as the words hit her. **

**A few moments passed before Erica replied. 'Did you not think I deserved to know?'**

'**Ofcourse you deserve to know, Erica. I just…..I didn't know **_**how**_** to tell you.'**

**Silence hung in the air, awkwardly consuming them. Erica started crying, which in turn made Callie cry. She made no attempt to move across the room and console her ex though. She was the cause of the blondes pain. After a few minutes, Erica got up from the couch and turned to leave. Before exiting the room she turned back to the Latina. 'I don't want to know any details Callie, I'm assuming you're moving to Missouri. I know were not together anymore but you are…..you're my best friend and…..and I don't know what I'll do without my best friend. Missouri's so….' she paused, wiping at her flowing tears. 'Can you just…..can you pack when I'm not around, please?'**

'**I'm not going for a couple of months but….' She sniffed back her own tears and nodded. '…OK.'**

**Twenty minutes later, Callie found herself shut up in her room. She didn't feel much like eating just yet and when Jack had arrived home, she didn't feel much like socialising either. She lay back in bed wishing Arizona was there right now, or more to the point, that she was over in Missouri. The blonde would still be having dinner with Teddy no doubt. Looking at the clock she thought about her mom. She hadn't heard from her in so long and right now she really felt the need to hear her mothers voice.**

**Picking up her cell she scrolled to her parents number. After a few moments, Maria's voice met her ears. 'Hello?'**

'**Mom, hey….' Callie replied.**

'**Calliope, sweetheart….I'm so glad to hear your voice.'**

'**You too mom, I….I just really needed to…..to hear your voice.'**

'**Calliope, is everything alright?'**

'**Fine mom, I'm just….' she was trying so hard to keep her emotions at bay, but after breaking Erica's heart for the 2****nd**** time in only a few weeks, mixed with the concerned tone of her mother's voice, her effort was all in vein. 'I'm just having one of those days mom.' Her body began to shake and sobs broke free from her mouth.**

'**Oh mi amor….please, Calliope, don't cry.' Hearing her daughters gut wrenching sobs caused Maria to start crying herself. 'Please Calliope, everything's going to be OK. Tell me what's happened?'**

**For the next 5 minutes, Callie offloaded what was happening in her life…..at least, the Erica part of her life. It was a weird feeling for Callie because they'd never had a heart to heart conversation like this before. She explained how she was breaking Erica's heart, how she was struggling to live with her because of the guilt she was feeling for falling in love with someone else so quickly.**

**Maria listened intently to her daughters woes, choosing to keep silent while her daughter admitted what was making her so upset. When Callie had finally got her up to speed, Maria tried to answer as honestly as she could. 'Calliope, I hate how you're feeling right now. I hate that you feel so upset but I cannot bring myself to feel guilty for Erica when that woman broke **_**my**_** heart 7 years ago by taking my daughter away from me.'**

'**It wasn't all her fault mom, I was….'**

'**You were so young Calliope, you were my baby and she made you move so far away.'**

'**Mom, please…..I **_**chose**_** to move. She didn't force me.'**

'**I'm sorry mi amor but I can't see it that way.' A few moments of silence passed between them. 'Calliope, please move back home? We all want you to come home. No one thinks differently of you sweetheart. If you move back to Miami you can live here, in your old room. You can get a job and have a nice down payment on a home in the future. Please mi amor…. I'm begging you. Let me try fix this for you.'**

**Callie felt slightly overwhelmed by what her mom was offering. Knowing she would be welcomed back with open arms made her feel just that little bit brighter. But what her mom was saying was that **_**she**_** would be welcomed back home. No one else. As amazing as her mothers offer was…..she wanted a life with Arizona, in Missouri. 'Mom, you cant know how grateful I am for everything you've just said. For you to do that for me…..it's really tempting. But mom, I'm in love with someone and I really, really think she's the one. She means…..everything to me mom and…..and I cant come back home unless…..unless you're prepared to accept my life **_**and**_** the people in it. Arizona is going to be part of my life now mom and I need for you to respect that.'**

**Maria was quiet for several moments and then she began to cry down the phone. Even before she answered, Callie knew her mother wasn't ready to do that. 'Calliope, I'm sorry. We just…I can't accept her. It's nothing against her mi amor but…..I can't accept someone into our lives who is touching my daughter in unnatural ways. It makes me….Oh Calliope, it makes me feel so ill to think about this. You're my daughter and I love you so much but this isn't right. I wish we could feel differently, I really wish we could but….'**

**Callie's eyes were closed tight, forcing the tears to stay at bay. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation tonight. She needed to go, before she completely broke down. 'OK mom, I'm going to go OK. I just…..all I can do is hope and prey that one day you'll change your minds and everything will work out in time.'**

'**I can only do the same thing Calliope. I prey everyday that this is just a dream. One thing that will never change mi amor is that your father and I love you. We love you so much.'**

'**I love you guys too mom. All I want is to be one big happy family, but Arizona is becoming part of my family too. I know coming out to you was completely out of the blue, I know I kind of sprang it on you so I'll give you time….but Mom, I can't wait forever.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You have no idea how glad I am that you're driving. My tummy hurts….' the blonde groaned, rubbing at her midsection.**

'**I'm not surprised' Teddy laughed. 'That chocolate brownie pudding could have fed at least 4!'**

'**Why did it have to taste so good? Damn the warm gooey goodness!'**

'**Maybe next time have coffee for pudding instead of being a total pig!'**

'**Whatevs Teds!' the blonde replied, putting her head back on the rest.**

''_**I like big butts and I cannot lie'' **_**began to play in the car. 'Huh?' Arizona questioned, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. Teddy sniggered from the drivers seat as she continued to drive towards Arizona's apartment. Retrieving her cell, she looked at the caller. 'You changed Callie's ring tone to Sir Mix-a-lot? Really?'**

'**Don't know what you're talking about…' Teddy replied with mock innocence. **

'**Mhmm, right.' She answered the call. 'Hey Calliope…'**

'**Hey, are you still out with Teddy?'**

'**We're just on the way back now.'**

'**Oh, that's cool.'**

'**Are you OK Cal, you sound a little shaky?'**

'**Yea, its just….I've been on the phone to my mom and…..Erica found out about me leaving.'**

**Arizona cringed. 'Oh, crap! That's a bad series of events.'**

'**Yup, today's been the shittiest of shit days!'**

'**I'm sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do to help. What did your mom say, do you want to talk about it?'**

'**Same old stuff really. I told her I was in a relationship with you and well, she said she cant accept you.'**

**Arizona looked down at the car mat beneath her feet. 'I'm sorry Callie. It's still so fresh for her though. She could still come around.'**

'**Yea maybe. I have to admit it was nice to actually talk to her about this stuff. We've never done that before. It kind of made me see that everyone is different. I mean, how do you get someone to change how they think or what they believe in? No one could ever make me think what I'm doing is wrong so how can I make her think that it's right?'**

'**Yea but at the same time Calliope, you shouldn't treat people differently for being who they are. She might not accept who you are or who I am but she shouldn't treat you the way she is. She's your mother.'**

'**I know. I didn't tell her I was moving yet. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.'**

'**I get that. There's still a couple of months though, maybe she'll start to warm to the idea of me…'**

**A sarcastic laugh left Callie's throat. 'Yea, I wont hold my breath.' She sighed deeply. 'Today needs to end!'**

'**Well its almost over for me.' the blonde replied, looking out of her side window. '9:30 here. Just enough time to get home, shower then see my beautiful girlfriends face on Skype.'**

'**This is the only thing that's getting me through the….'**

'**Teddy!' Came Arizona's frantic cry down the line. Callie's body physically jumped as she heard a loud smashing sound, right before the line went dead.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

A/N - So….umm, from the reviews I received, I'm getting the feeling you think I'm…..mean? Is this a fair assumption? Hehe! Yet again you guys have out done yourselves. Some of your reviews had me crying with laughter. Really….they were all awesome. Even the ones that swore at me, compared me to Candace (ouch) :P or even threatened my body with a bat! So funny! Thanks to **SpuffyCalzona** for volunteering to be my human brick shield!

The last scene in chapter 35 was a shocker wasn't it? Ill be honest with you, I really didn't have that planned until I'd written half the chapter. It just kinda came to me. I'm telling you….this story has a mind of it's own. I think **Hunky-Dory89 **summed it up really well in her review. Sometimes the unexpected is good. I believe it keeps the readers on their toes, it keeps you interested in the story. I hope you guys feel the same. What's that? You want me to stop giving you heart attacks and leaving these frustratingly evil cliffhangers? Well….I guess I could…..spoils my fun though ;(

Thank you so much for every one of your reviews…and for just reading. I really love writing this story and I hope I can continue to keep you entertained. **Sadielady**, had to mention you here...you, are hysterical! Hope you enjoy this internut friend!

A HUGE thank you to **Amber** for her medical input for this chapter. I would have been clueless!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

'_I know. I didn't tell her I was moving yet. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.'_

'_I get that. There's still a couple of months though, maybe she'll start to warm to the idea of me…'_

_A sarcastic laugh left Callie's throat. 'Yea, I wont hold my breath.' She sighed deeply. 'Today needs to end!'_

'_Well its almost over for me.' the blonde replied, looking out of her side window. '9:30 here. Just enough time to get home, shower then see my beautiful girlfriends face on Skype.'_

'_This is the only thing that's getting me through the….'_

'_Teddy!' Came Arizona's frantic cry down the line. Callie's body physically jumped as she heard a loud smashing sound, right before the line went dead._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 36**

**Here she was once again, back on a Southwest Flight, except this time….she was Missouri bound. She was sat by the window, half way down the aisle, her knee bouncing erratically…..much to the annoyance of the woman on her right.**

**She'd spent most of the flight consumed by the sound of glass smashing and Arizona's frantic screech of her friends name. When the line had gone dead, she'd shot up in bed, screaming Arizona's name. She'd quickly redialled the number but it had cut straight to voicemail. She'd started pacing around her room, shouting various Spanish words.**

**Erica had come bursting through the bedroom door, Jack not far behind. It had taken several moments for Erica to snap Callie out of her Spanish rant and when she did, the Latina had started hyperventilating. In the 7 years Erica had known Callie, she had never seen her ex like this. That night their relationship had ended had been bad….but this…**

**There were no words to describe the state Callie had been in. She'd continued to speak only in Spanish, even when Erica and Jack begged her to speak English. The only thing they had understood was 'Arizona' and 'Teddy'. As much as it pained Erica to sit and attempt to calm Callie while she was shouting for another woman, she did have a heart. A broken one, but it still cared for the Latina, and seeing her so distraught still continued to cause her pain.**

**When the Spanish words had subsided, Callie began to pace the room again, her mind trying to clutch onto some sort of explanation for what had happened. 20 minutes had passed and still Arizona's cell had gone straight to voicemail. All she could assume was the worst. Teddy was driving, Arizona had screamed then the sound of breaking glass had erupted down the cell right before the line went dead.**

**Everything pointed to a crash. Arizona had been in a crash. When that thought dawned on her, she'd rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Which considering she hadn't eaten since lunch time, consisted of mostly bile. Minutes passed as she sat with her back against the wall by the toilet.**

**Erica had come in with a glass of water, forcing Callie to take some sips. 'Tell me what's happened Callie?' Erica had asked.**

**Taking a few deep breaths, Callie had turned her head away from her ex, not wanting to look at the expression Erica would give her. 'I think Arizona's been in a car accident….' she admitted.**

**Erica hadn't known how to console Callie, so instead she'd just sat down beside her….her own back resting against the wall.**

**It had been almost 45 minutes later when Callie's cell had began to ring with an unknown Callie I.D. It had been Teddy on the other end. The first thing she'd told Callie was that Arizona was going to be alright and she had to remain calm. That was easier said than done for Callie as she couldn't understand why Teddy was on the other end of the phone and not her girlfriend. 'We've been in a car accident…' Teddy had started. 'Some idiot ran a red and went straight into the passenger side of my Jeep.' Callie's hand had shot to her mouth as she began to sob. 'I know it sounds bad Callie, but the paramedics think she's going to be OK. She's just been strapped to a board with the collar as precaution, like they do with most car incidents. I'm not going to tell you not to worry Callie, I know that would be a shitty thing for me to say, but she's going to be OK. I know you'll want to come out here so when I hang up with you I'll ring work and have a ticket waiting for you by the time you get to the airport OK? Tacoma International, right?'**

**It had taken Callie all of 5 minutes to pack a shoulder bag and grab her passport. Erica had insisted the Latina couldn't drive herself to the airport in the state she was in and told her she would drive her. The journey to the airport had been completely silent. Callie was lost in her own thoughts while Erica didn't know what to say, so chose to keep quiet.**

**At the airport, Callie had thanked her ex, telling her she realised how hard it was for her to do this, but she would be forever grateful. As Teddy had promised, tickets had been waiting at the desk, but the flight to Missouri wasn't due to depart for 2 hours. That meant she wouldn't be able to see Arizona for at least another 6 hours.**

**The wait, at the airport and now on the plane wasn't doing Callie any favours. Her mind was in constant overdrive, imagining different scenarios. What if Arizona didn't make it? Teddy had said she was going to be alright, but what if there were complications? What if she was in a coma? Or had brain damage, or worse…..what if she crashed on an operating table?**

**She was desperate to get off the plane and turn her cell on to call Teddy. Not knowing was seriously messing with her mind.**

'**Nervous flyer?'**

**Callie looked at the woman seated next to her. The middle aged woman looked back at Callie, a mixture of impatience and wonder evident on her face. Callie's knee ceased bouncing. 'Ugh, no….I'm not.' She looked back out of the window, hoping the woman wouldn't press the matter. She really didn't feel in the mood to talk right now.**

'**Oh, just you've been fidgeting for most of the flight…'**

**Callie didn't miss the impatience laced with in the woman's words. If this woman was looking for some sort of confrontation, she really didn't know what she was getting herself into. She kept her mouth shut though, her eyes trained on the window, hoping the woman would take the hint. Luckily for Callie, she did. With her train of thought broken, Callie's mind drifted to Richard Webber. She was going to have to ring him tomorrow morning to say she needed a few days off work. No doubt he'd be pissed. Her job was the least of her worries right now though. If Richard wasn't happy with her taking off, then that was his problem. She already knew she wouldn't be in that job much longer anyway. She liked Richard, she really did…..but there were far more important things in her life now then her crappy little job.**

'**Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you return to your seats as we make our final descent into Columbia National Airport.'**

'**Thank god…' Callie breathed, sitting back in her seat as the plane began its descent.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sitting in the chair by her best friends bed, Teddy replayed the nights events over in her head. She'd been listening to the one sided conversation while making her way towards Arizona's place. When Arizona had screamed her name she'd had literally a second to turn her head to her friend before a blinding light beyond Arizona had made her squint and the next thing she knew an almighty crashing sound rang out. **

**The hit was over within seconds. She didn't know how much time had passed before she'd lifted her own head from the airbag on her steering wheel. She was shaken up but her body seemed to feel alright. Taking a few moments to catch her bearings, she'd turned her head towards her friend.**

**Arizona had been unconscious…..her chin resting on her chest. Teddy had called her name several times but the blonde hadn't answered her. A man had appeared at her window, telling her help was on the way but she paid little attention to him, she was too worried about her friend to take notice. **

**When the paramedics finally arrived on the scene, Teddy, who's injuries were minimal, was easily removed form the Jeep, but Arizona had had to be cut out of the passenger side. After strapping her to a board with a neck brace as precaution, they'd loaded her into the back of an ambulance. Police had initially wanted to speak to Teddy but the brunette had insisted on riding with her unconscious friend to the hospital. There had been many witnesses to the crash so the police had busied themselves in taking their statements, promising to catch up with the 2 women at the hospital.**

**Before leaving the scene Teddy had managed to pick up pieces of Arizona's cell. The phone itself was unusable but she was only interested in the sim card. Arizona had been on the phone to Callie at the time of the crash and she knew without a doubt that the Latina would be beside herself with worry.**

**After speaking with her best friends girlfriend, trying her best to keep her calm, she'd rang work and organised to have a ticket electronically forwarded in Callie's name to the airport in Seattle. She knew it would be hours before Callie got here, but at least the ball was set in motion sooner rather than later.**

**Arriving at the hospital, Arizona had woken up in the ER which had helped the doctors with their examination. Her most obvious injuries were the dislocated shoulder and multiple lacerations to her face, arms and legs. When she awoke, she complained of a sore chest and wrist. After spending a good amount of time in radiology, getting a head CT, several X-Rays and an MRI, it was found she had a broken wrist and some broken ribs. Luckily they were the worst of her injuries. **

**They'd withheld from giving her any medication until the results of her CT came through. Quite often drugs can mask the symptoms of a serious brain injury, once she was given the all clear however they'd administered a dose of dilaudid….much to the appreciation of Arizona, who'd been writing in pain since she'd woken up.**

**Dilaudid was the daddy of medication when it came pain relief. At 13x stronger than morphine, it took 90% of the blonde's pains away within seconds. It wasn't without its downfalls however. While it took care of her pain, it made her instantly feel sick. They'd given her a dose of Zofran which was an anti nausea medication to put her right.**

**After being given the meds, she'd been taken back into the ER where they'd mended her shoulder, cleaned her lacerations and put a cast on her wrist. After that she'd been wheeled into a double room in recovery. Luckily for her, there was no one in the bed next to hers. Before she'd succumbed to sleep, Teddy had explained that Callie was on her way. Arizona would have protested….a little, not wanting her girlfriend to get in trouble with work. But if she was honest with herself, seeing Callie would be the best pick me up she could ask for.**

**The police had arrived a couple of hours after the blonde had been admitted. They'd updated Teddy on the male driver they'd apprehended at the scene. As the policeman had assumed, the young man had been drinking and as a result would be charged.**

**Teddy was finding it hard to keep her eyes open now. It was after 3am now and the night had certainly been eventful. She would stay until Callie arrived though, which hopefully would be very shortly.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Handing her cab driver several notes, Callie murmured a **_**thanks**_** and **_**keep the change **_**before almost throwing herself out of the car door. She swung her bag over her shoulder and scurried into the main entrance of the hospital. After the woman at reception pointed her towards the recovery floor, she rushed along the corridors and ran up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevators to arrive. Making it breathlessly to the right department, she leant against the reception desk. 'Arizona Robbins please…'**

**The woman smiled at her, and held up a hand as she continued to talk to someone on the phone.**

***God dammit* Callie thought. A few moments passed and she couldn't wait any longer for this woman to get off the phone so made her way along the hall, poking her head beyond each door she passed. Finally, she stopped outside of her girlfriends room. She stood in the doorway, her eyes tracing the blondes delicate little body. A drawn out breath escaped her lips and Teddy turned to investigate.**

'**Callie, hey….' The brunette got to her feet as Callie stepped into the room. The 2 embraced for a few moments.**

'**How is she?'**

'**She's OK. She's just sleeping it off right now. They gave her a nice dose of some medication for the pain…..eventually, so it made her kind of drowsy and….' a chuckle left her lips '…kind of delusional. She's been out for over 2 hours now.'**

**Callie came up alongside the blondes bed. She wanted to squeeze her hand, but she was stood on her girlfriends banged up side where a cast covered the most part of her hand. Instead she lifted her hand, brushing her fingers lightly on the blondes unmarked left cheek. 'Oh 'Zona…' she breathed.**

**Teddy looked on for a few moments before deciding it was time for her to head home. 'I think I'll set off now you're here. It's been a long day and I really need to crash.' She cringed at her own words. 'Ugh, that's so been ruined for me now!'**

**Callie offered her a weak smile. 'I'm sorry Teddy….are you alright? I was in such a daze earlier I totally forgot to ask about you.'**

'**Yea, I'm fine…..considering. It was a bad hit. Unfortunately for Ari she took the brunt of it on her side.' She looked down at her friend. 'It could have been so much worse though. I'd wanted a little sports car but it was Arizona that convinced me the Jeep was more practical. I'm thanking my lucky stars right now that common sense prevailed.'**

'**Yea….' Callie replied, looking back at her girlfriend.**

'**I'll leave her in your capable hands then. Doc's say depending on how she is later today, she may be able to be released. She'll need to have someone with her for a few days though.'**

'**I'll stay as long as she needs me' Callie replied immediately.**

'**I thought you might say that…' Teddy smiled. 'I'll come back later on.'**

'**OK, thanks Teddy.'**

**When the brunette left, the Latina walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling a chair right up to the blondes side. She took Arizona's good hand in her own, bringing it to her mouth to kiss. She let herself bask in the feeling of being in her girlfriends presence again. 'Hey beautiful…' she said softly. 'I'm here.' The blonde let out a soft 'hmmm' of approval, but didn't wake up. Deciding it would be best for Arizona to rest for a while, Callie stroked her fingers over the back of Arizona's hand, content on just watching the blonde sleep.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With her eyes still closed, Arizona's brow creased as though suddenly becoming aware of her current state. She felt….strange. Kind of like she was walking in the clouds. Her head felt light with the slightest niggle of a pain. It was the same with her shoulder. Actually, her whole right arm felt tingly. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking several times as her eyes became accustomed to the early morning light filtering in through some blinds on her left. Her tongue moved around her dry mouth, poking out to moisten her even dryer lips. It was then that she realised there was someone resting with their head on the bed by her side. She felt a lazy grip around her left hand, somewhere beneath a mass of dark locks. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes again.**

**Calliope was there.**

**Her eyes shot open. Where the hell were they? Looking around, it was obvious this was a hospital room. But why was she in a….**

**A loud crash replayed in her mind. She'd been on the phone to Callie in Teddy's car when she'd seen another vehicle run a red and head directly for them. Everything after that seemed a bit hazy. She remembered vaguely waking up in the ER….Teddy was by her side most of the time. Her friend was alright….she herself had taken the brunt of the collision.**

**A dull pain began to make itself known more and more down her right hand side, as if remembering last nights events was triggering it. She squeeze the hand placed in her left. 'Cal….Calliope…' she whispered.**

**Nothing. The woman that lay crouched over the bed didn't move. The blonde let out a chuckle at Callie's love for sleep, but quickly grimaced when that chuckle turned into a cough that angered the pain in her right side.**

**That got Callie's attention. Her head popped up in confusion, a few strands of hair stuck to her cheek. 'Arizona…' she spoke, her voice laced with sleep.**

**The blondes coughing faded out and she smiled lazily back at her girlfriend. 'Hey…'**

'**Oh baby…' Careful not to touch anywhere on the blondes right hand side, Callie leant down, placing a series of soft kisses on her lips. 'I was so worried, you have no idea.' She pulled back, brushing her fingers lightly through blonde locks. 'How are you feelings?'**

'**Woozy..' Arizona replied. 'And sore.'**

'**I'm not surprised. You took a good hit. You're going to be alright though. What do you remember?'**

**The blonde licked her lips. 'Umm, I was on the phone to you and…' she stopped, grimacing at the pain in her shoulder and side. **

'**Hang on 'Zona, I'll get the nurse. You should be due some more medication.'**

**20 minutes later, Arizona was laying a little higher in bed, the doctor had been and gone having ran some checks and administering some more pain relief. Callie was sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers up and down her girlfriends arm. 'You know, I realise we haven't seen each other in 10 days but don't you think this was a little extreme to get me over here?'**

**The dimples popped in Arizona's cheeks. 'A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.' she replied, dropping her head back into the pillows and closing her eyes. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes, enjoying the feel of being tickled. 'Was your boss OK with you flying out?'**

'**Oh crap…' the Latina looked at her watch. 7:50 Seattle time. 'I better ring in and actually tell him I wont be there today.' Bringing her cell out of her pocket she dialled her work number.**

**The blonde opened her eyes again, looking at her girlfriend. Movement behind her girlfriend caught her attention though. She frowned, blinking her eyes several times. 'Ugh, Calliope…..why is there….a unicorn in my room?'**

**Callie had the phone to her ear, listening to the dialling tone when Arizona asked her a rather weird question. Stupidly she turned to look in the direction of her girlfriends eye line. She looked back at the blonde. Baby there's no unicorn there.' She smiled, running her hand over Arizona's left cheek. 'The doctor said you might have hallucinations on the medication.'**

**Arizona shook her head, a soft laugh leaving her lips. 'Nope, he's definitely there Callie.' She nodded, seemingly at the unicorn her medicated mind was seeing. 'She is…'**

'**Huh?'**

**The blonde looked at her confused girlfriend. 'He asked if you were my girlfriend.'**

**Callie shook her head, a laugh erupting up from her stomach. This medication certainly did have a kick to it she though. 'Do you feel OK?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I feel super. I can't really feel the pain anymore. The doc has the…..Calliope!' she gasped, looking down at her girlfriends body.**

'**What….what's wrong?' Callie asked concerned.**

'**Why are you wearing…..that!' she asked, nodding at her girlfriends midsection. 'We're in a hospital and….yikes!'**

''**Zona baby, I'm wearing normal clothes you're just seeing things. Don't worry it wont…' she paused when a woman's voice finally came on the other line. 'Hi Janice, is Richard there?' She found it difficult to carry on looking at the smouldering look Arizona was giving her body so turned her head towards the window. 'Ah right, I'd really prefer to taaaaaaaaalk to him…' she gasped mid sentence. **

**She turned to look at her girlfriend who had taken it upon herself to slip her good hand firmly between her legs. 'Sorry Janice, ugh…' The blonde was now cupping Callie's mound, her fingers massaging her firmly through her jeans. 'Ugh, yea….umm, I guess I'll just have to leave a m…m…message.' She moaned slightly at the friction the seam in her jeans gave her. She grabbed at Arizona's wrist, holding it firmly. She shot a playful glare at the blonde who looked back at her through her lustful blue eyes. 'Can you tell Richard a family emergency came up and I've had to take a day off.' Her voice was getting higher in pitch with every word. **

**Arizona was adamant in her ministrations, pushing against Callie's grip. 'You're hot….' she told the Latina, her voice deeper then Callie had ever heard. **

'**Th…thanks Janice, bye.' Hanging up, Callie looked questioningly down at her girlfriend. 'Seriously?'**

'**What?'**

'**You're touching me up while I'm on the phone? Actually, you've just been in a **_**car accident **_**and you're wanting to touch me up?'**

'**I always want to touch you up. You're so beautiful….especially when you wear this…' she said, hooking her finger at the top of Callie's jeans and pulling it slightly. Her mind told her Callie was in nothing but sexy lingerie. 'I missed you all week and now you're here, looking like that and Harry told me I need to do something about it.'**

**Callie looked back at her, a mixture of confusion, amusement and ashamedly, arousal on her face. 'Harry?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'Harry the Unicorn. We're friends now.'**

**Callie smirked. 'Those drugs are good aren't they?'**

**Arizona shrugged. 'The drugs aren't making me say this. I want to say this. You're beautiful and you're all mine…..not Harry's.' She leant closer to the Latina, lowering her voice. 'He thinks you're hot, but there's no way I'll let him get his grubby little hooves on you. You came all the way out here to see me, because I crashed and I think that's awesome.'**

'**Ofcourse I came out to see you, I love you.'**

**Arizona looked back at her with a goofy smile. 'I love you too Calliope.' She puckered her lips, signalling she wanted Callie's lips on her own. Callie obliged immediately of course. When they pulled back, the blonde put her head on the side. 'Do you think you could get me some rainbow soup?'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**There we go….hang on, let me close the door.' With a firm grip on Arizona's good arm, Callie kicked the door shut. 'OK, you want the couch or the bed?'**

'**I've been lying in bed all day….' the blonde replied. 'The couch sounds good for now.'**

**Helping the blonde further into the apartment, Callie carefully lowered her into the soft cushions of the sofa. 'That feel good?'**

'**You have no idea…' Arizona replied with a sigh.**

**Kissing the top of her girlfriends head, Callie walked back towards the door where she'd dumped both their bags on her first trip up to the apartment. Against the doctors initial advice, Callie had managed to get Arizona released by the late afternoon. The main concern was with the blondes concussion. Callie assured the doctor though that she would be with her girlfriend for the entire weekend and she would keep an eye out for any symptoms.**

**Teddy had come along after lunch to check on her best friend before offering to give Callie a lift to the airport in her courtesy car to pick up Arizona's car.**

**Before being released, the blonde had been given some milder medication. Luckily it wasn't the dilaudid she'd been on in the hospital. That strong medication had proven to have interesting effects on the flight attendant. If Callie hadn't been firm with her, the blonde would have had the Latina straddling her face in the hospital bed. That position would have certainly given the little old lady who had been wheeled in to the room mid morning a heart attack for sure.**

**Just another reason Callie had been determined to get Arizona released.**

'**Can I get you something to eat….or drink?' Callie asked, taking their bags towards the bedroom.**

'**I'm OK for now thanks. I just want to sit here with my girl and snuggle.'**

**Coming back through to the living room, Callie sat herself by the blonde. 'That's do-able. Unless of course Harry has other plans for us?'**

**The blonde rolled her eyes. 'You're such a maker upper…' she protested. She'd been enlightened on her medicated shenanigans, in front of Teddy too so she just knew she'd never live this down.**

**Callie grinned, laying her hand on Arizona's left thigh, giving it a little squeeze. 'I'd make dinner later but I guess it's too much of a stretch to think you've got anything in.'**

'**Actually, smarty pants, you'll be surprised to find I went shopping before flying to Florida.'**

**Callie's hand flew to her heart in mock disbelief. 'I can't quite believe it.'**

'**Uh huh. I got a huge bag of pasta coz you know…..that lasts forever and tinned tomatoes, and a whole other bunch of stuff.'**

'**Well baby I have to say I am pleasantly surprised. I'll take a look later, see if I can rustle something up.'**

**They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just content to be next to each other. The blonde had her head resting on Callie's shoulder as the Latina's fingers stroked soothingly along her thigh. 'I wish I was here for good…' Callie admitted, leaning her head against the top of Arizona's. The blonde didn't reply. 'It just feels like this is my home now. It feels so…..right. Don't you think?' When Arizona still didn't respond, she leant her head forward, finding her girlfriend was fast asleep. She smiled at the sight, placing her lips against her forehead.**

**Yea, this place was home, and there really was no where else in the world she'd rather be.**

A/N 2 - So, I think this is a perfect place to end the story don't you think?

Just kidding hehe, I had to get a bit of a cliff hanger in there….It doesn't feel right not leaving you with some sort of shocker :P There will be more chapters….probably quite a few, like I said this story has a mind of its own. On a side note, who loves medicated Arizona? *thrusts hand in the air* Don't know which is better, drunk Arizona or drugged Arizona. Hmm, yea….can't decide!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N - YAY, no bricks for me! I think this may be a first… hehe! It was a tough call between drugged and drunk Arizona wasn't it? After all the drama we've had of late I felt the need to write a chapter that's just pure rainbows, relationships and crap. Thank you so much once again for your reviews. You guys are so sweet and you make my tummy flutter when I read your comments! I've dedicated a part to all of you guys in this chapter. I think you'll know which part it is. Let's just say you've rubbed off on Arizona ;)

Quick question, I'm planning on having Addison join our girls in America in the next chapter. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see, or like them to do while she's here? Thought I'd let you have a little bit of input. Either leave your ideas in a review or PM them to me. Thanks! Hope you're having a great week. Us Brits are getting the tail end of the hurricane that whizzed through America, so the wind is pretty fierce this week! *shivers*

_Previously…._

_They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just content to be next to each other. The blonde had her head resting on Callie's shoulder as the Latina's fingers stroked soothingly along her thigh. 'I wish I was here for good…' Callie admitted, leaning her head against the top of Arizona's. The blonde didn't reply. 'It just feels like this is my home now. It feels so…..right. Don't you think?' When Arizona still didn't respond, she leant her head forward, finding her girlfriend was fast asleep. She smiled at the sight, placing her lips against her forehead._

_Yea, this place was home, and there really was no where else in the world she'd rather be._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 37**

'**Babe your phone's just buzzed…'**

'**Can you see who it is?'**

**Carefully leaning forward, the blonde picked up Callie's cell from the table in front of the couch.**

'_Hey Cal, Addy's online….if you guys are free and fancy hopping online for a chat?'_

'**She's seeing if we want to chat to Addison online.'**

**Coming through from the kitchen, Callie came up to the couch. 'I don't mind. Can you be bothered?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Half an hour would be alright, while our meal settles. My laptop's with the bag of stuff you brought in.'**

'**Got it…' Callie replied, making her way towards the bedroom.**

**She'd let Arizona sleep for almost an hour earlier, before trying to gently extract herself to go make them dinner. Arizona had woken though, apologising for not being much company since the Latina arrived. Callie had told her to stop being a moron and she'd enjoyed just sitting there holding her injured girlfriend.**

**For dinner Callie had kept it simple, finding a tin of tuna in the newly stocked cupboard she'd rustled up a tuna pasta bake.**

**When the Latina returned with the laptop bag, they quickly botted it up and a few minutes later they were logged into skype. Almost immediately they were invited to a video call with Teddy and Addison.**

'**Oh my god Arizona, I couldn't believe it when Teddy told me what happened. How are you feeling?'**

'**I'm….dealing…' Arizona smiled. 'I've got a few little niggles but the pain meds are keeping it from being too depressing. It's this shoulder immobiliser here that's annoying me the most' she explained, showing her covered arm to the camera.**

'**You poor thing. Callie, how are you doing?'**

'**I'm just glad she's OK. I almost had a heart attack when the phone cut off.'**

'**Yea, Teddy said you guys were on the phone at the time. Why can't people get it into their heads that drinking and driving **_**do not **_**mix!'**

'**Tell me about it…' Teddy replied. **

'**Some people just deserve to get eggs thrown at them…' Arizona responded. 'Brick shaped eggs. Made of brick!'**

**Teddy laughed and got closer to the screen. 'Have you slipped her some more of that strong medication Cal? Hoping to get lucky or something…'**

**The Latina laughed, winking at her girlfriend.**

'**Hardy har Teddy!' Arizona said. 'I'm handicapped, remember?' she said, producing her immobilised arm to the camera.**

'**Oh come on, you wont let that stop you. There's plenty of things you can do….or Callie can do to you. Like oral sex, left handed sex, dirty talk sex….'**

'**And for people with a face like yours there's masturbation…' Arizona finished for her, causing the other 2 women to laugh.**

'**Meoooow!' Teddy replied, sitting back in her chair. 'Addy's coming over in less than 2 weeks. I'm sure she'll sort me out…' she continued, winking down the camera.**

**The redhead laughed, blowing a kiss down the camera. 'You'd have me even well I'm not well..?'**

'**I'd have you anytime, anyway, anyhow…'**

**Arizona made barfing noises while Callie giggled and looked down the camera. 'You're not well?' she asked the redhead.**

'**Oh I just seem to have a bad stomach today, hence why I'm still up at 2am.'**

'**Was rather funny earlier when she tried to tell me without the webcams on….' Teddy started. 'She couldn't spell diarrhoea so she was like ''I hate having diera….diahr….dihar….the shits!'' she eventually finished…'**

**Callie laughed, nodding her head. 'It is a weird word to spell.'**

**Arizona frowned. 'Well we're having delightful discussions tonight. Car crashes, masturbation and now diarrhoea.'**

'**In our defence, it was you that brought up masturbation…' Teddy replied.**

**Callie grinned and rubbed her hand along her scowling girlfriends thigh. 'So Addy, how's preparations for coming to America going?'**

'**Alright. I've been shopping…' she grinned. 'I know I've got more than enough clothes already but it's my first trek across the pond. It calls for a new wardrobe!'**

'**Any excuse right?' Teddy teased.**

**Addison laughed. 'Like you wouldn't like to see me in my new green bikini…'**

'**You're right, I wouldn't.'**

'**It may be in your best interest Addison to get a restraining order out on Teddy for when you come over…' Arizona said. 'I have a feeling she's going to be like a dog in heat with you around.'**

**Everyone, except Teddy snorted with laughter.**

'**I've just been in a car collision and now I'm being verbally abused by my so called friends..?'**

'**You're fine….you're injuries are superficial.'**

'**Unlike yours of course. You know…..seeing as you're so banged up, it really would be reckless for you to participate in any kind of physical activity. It would be pretty irresponsible to do that, don't you think Callie?'**

'**Umm, yes….yea, it….'**

'**You wouldn't want to do Arizona anymore damage would you? I mean, she's in recovery.'**

'**Shut it Ted's, stop guilt tripping her!' Arizona said, seeing the Latina digest Teddy's words. 'I **_**am**_** an adult you know. I know what I can and can't do, OK?'**

'**When you're high on drugs you can't be trusted Blondie. Just ask Harry the Unicorn.'**

'**Oh here we go. I was wondering how long it would take for that to come up!'**

'**Harry the Unicorn?' Addison enquired.**

'**Oh BigRed, I haven't told you about Blondie's incredible adventures with her friend Harry the Unicorn.'**

'**I think Callie and I will leave you to fill Addison in on my drug induced adventures. No doubt you'll exaggerate the hell out of it.'**

'**You really think it needs exaggerating?'**

'**Goodbyeeeee Teddy!' the blonde said, hovering the mouse over the end call button. Saying their goodbyes, they ended the skype call and shut the lid of the laptop. 'I'm never going to live this down, am I?' she said with a pout.**

'**I'd say of course you will….but I'd be lying…' Callie replied, leaning in to kiss the blondes lips.**

'**You know what would cheer me up?'**

'**What's that?'**

'**A nice warm bath with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend.' **

**Grinning, Callie leant forward, kissing the blonde again. 'I better go call her for you then….'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Slowly opening her eyes, Callie focused on the set of twinkling blue eyes looking back at her. She breathed in deeply, letting it out as she stretched her tired body. 'Good morning beautiful…' she said groggily. **

'**Good morning.' Arizona smiled back.**

'**How's the pains? Did you sleep OK?'**

'**I've got a few dull aches but I'm OK. I had a bunch of weird dreams last night though.'**

'**Oh? Wona talk about them?'**

**Arizona thought for a second and hid half her face beneath the duvet. 'I don't know if I want to. It'll give you more reason to pick on me!'**

**Callie laughed, snaking her hand up to pull the duvet down. 'I wont pick on you baby….tell me…'**

'**OK well, in the first one I was sleeping in bed, with you and when I woke up I got out of bed and I noticed my foot felt weird. So I looked down and my big toe was missing.' Callie raised her eyebrows but let the blonde continue. 'In it's place was this note that said…' She turned a little bashful, really not wanting to finish her sentence.**

'**What did it say?'**

**A grin appeared on the blondes face. 'It said….''Gone to Market..'' **

**A rumble of laughter worked its way up to Callie's throat but she suppressed it as best she could. 'I see. Umm, so your biggest little piggy went to market?'**

**Arizona tried to scowl but even she couldn't hold in her laughter. 'These drugs do crazy things to a persons mind…' she sighed.**

'**As long as it keeps your pain manageable it doesn't really matter, does it?'**

'**Very true…' Arizona nodded. She wanted desperately to turn on her side and snuggled into Callie but it would probably incur an abundance of pain.**

'**So, want to tell me about your other dream?'**

'**Hmm, well there seems to be a pattern with this one and I don't know where it's come from.'**

'**What is it?'**

'**Well….my friend, Harry the Unicorn took me on an adventure.' Callie couldn't help it, she snorted, turning to bury her face into the pillow beneath. 'I know…' Arizona continued as she laughed, but only for a few seconds before the action caused a dull pain in her ribs. 'I don't know where this Unicorn stemmed from.'**

'**Me either, but I like it. Talking about it last night probably kept it fresh in your mind. Where did he take you in this adventure?'**

'**Well, like most dreams it was a case of flying through the skies on his back, over corn fields and seas until we ended up at this little cottage in the middle of a forest. On closer inspection the house was made of gingerbread.'**

'**Was it owned by a mean old lady?' Callie giggled.**

**Arizona chuckled lightly and shook her head. 'No. Actually, when I knocked, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen answered the door.'**

'**Mhmm…' Callie replied, raising an eyebrow.**

'**You, I mean **_**she**_** was wearing this red, silk gown. Her dark hair was turned up perfectly into a bun with a few curled locks hanging by her face. She had these….luscious red lips that looked so….soft and they were literally screaming **_**kiss me**_**. Her brown eyes were so big and so….loving.' Arizona's eyes were flickering between Callie's eyes and lips. 'And then her breasts….just, wow!'**

**Callie laughed, before biting her bottom lip. 'She sounds pretty. Should I be jealous?'**

'**Umm, well…..come to think of it, the resemblance between the 2 of you is….uncanny!'**

'**Really?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'Shockingly uncanny.' She felt her heart begin to flutter in reaction to the thoughts circling her mind. 'This woman invited me into her cottage and we drank tea and ate donuts, with rainbow sprinkles…' she laughed.**

**Callie's heart was screaming to hold the blonde in her arms. She looked so adorable whilst retelling the details of her dream.**

'**Then she held out her hand and led me into her bedroom.'**

'**That's fast work. She invites you in for tea and donuts and then pounces on you?'**

'**This woman is not the kind of woman you say no to. Even when a 200$ abstinence bet is riding on it…' she winked, remembering the bet she and Teddy had going for almost a year. She'd of won it too….had it not been for Callie's irresistible charm. 'So we were lying in bed….naked…' she grinned, 'I'm on top of you….I mean, this beautiful woman and then Harry the Unicorn appears at the side of the bed. So I'm looking at him and he winks back at me and takes the horn off the top of his head. He grinned at me and tipped the horn upside down and this thing dropped onto the bed.'**

**Callie was giggling quietly. 'What was it?'**

'**Well, it was a glove.'**

'**Ohh, kinky…'**

'**That's what I thought….until I picked it up. For some reason I decided to put it on and well….then it really did turn kinky. The glove started to vibrate.'**

'**Ohh…' Callie replied. 'Ohhhhh…' she repleated, more drawn out this time.**

'**Mhmm.' A few moments of silence passed between them as they stared into one another's eyes. When they'd gone to bed last night after a long, peaceful bath together, it hadn't taken long for either of them to fall asleep, the days events having caught up with them both. This morning however, being back in each other's presence after 10, long days apart was just dawning on them.**

'**W…what did you do with the glove?' Callie whispered.**

**Arizona smiled, her dimples popping. 'Why don't you come here and I'll show you.'**

**Callie hesitated, 'I can't….your injuries.'**

'**Just hover over me. Please….I want to show you.'**

**After debating with herself for a few seconds, Callie shifted herself under the duvet. With her hands either side of the blondes head and her knees resting on either side of her hips, she looked down at her girlfriend. 'Is this alright?'**

**Arizona nodded, stroking her left hand along the Latina's side and hip. 'Kiss me…' she asked.**

**Callie obliged, bending her elbows so her lips could meet her partners. It was a soft kiss, a familiar dance they'd rehearsed many times now. Arizona's good hand began to glide between Callie's legs. 'Take of your shorts…' she said, leaving no room for Callie to protest. Callie quickly manoeuvred her shorts down her legs, finally kicking them out from under the covers. She got back into position, reclaiming the blondes lips again. Arizona's hands once again moved between Callie's legs, her light touch causing goose bumps to breakout on the Latina's skin. Their kiss continued until the blondes fingers made contact with Callie's moist lips. Arizona moaned while Callie broke the kiss, taking in a sharp breath. Her hips thrust down slowly onto the blondes fingers. She leant her forehead against her girlfriends. 'That feels so good.'**

'**I know….you feel so good' Arizona breathed, her fingers running through Callie's lips, coating them in the Latina's arousal. 'I've missed you…'**

**Callie groaned, her lips hovering just an inch away from the blondes. 'Is this what you did in the dream?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I teased you, I mean….her, like this…' she replied, circling her fingers around Callie's sensitive clit. Callie's hips continued to buck slowly onto the intruding digits. 'My fingers vibrated though, making her shudder beneath me.' She felt Callie's warm breath wash over her face. Having her right arm out of action was driving her insane. She wanted to grab a hold of her girlfriend and pull her down. 'Close your eyes baby…' she whispered. 'Imagine how it would feel if my fingers were vibrating.' **

**The Latina did as the blonde asked, resting their foreheads together, imagining the sensations she would feel. She had to admit, it felt pretty damn good without having to imagine anyway.**

'**Does that feel good Calliope?'**

'**Mhmm..' the Latina moaned. 'It feels so good…'**

**Arizona moved her fingers to Callie's opening, teasing them around the slit. Eventually she began to dip them further into the hot walls. The Latina was so tight around her fingers, making her own sex throb with need. 'I need to feel you Calliope.'**

**Opening her eyes, they shared a look. Callie was reluctant to touch the blonde in fear she'd cause her pain instead of pleasure, but the need she saw staring back at her made her mind up for her. Adjusting herself so her right elbow was resting on the mattress, she moved her left hand between their bodies. Slipping it beneath Arizona's shorts, she almost growled at the feel of Arizona's arousal. 'Shit….holy shit…' She crashed their lips together while her fingers sank through her girlfriends opening. **

**Their hands worked slowly on each other, teasing, probing and bringing one another closer to that final goal. Their lips broke as Callie dug her face into Arizona's neck. Panting, along with moans of approval were the only sounds in the room.**

'**I fucked you Callie…' Arizona panted. 'In my dream you were….oh god that's good. You were screaming my name….fucking my hand as I thrust my fingers into you…'**

''**Zona…' Callie hips picked up pace, as did the rhythm of her fingers inside the blonde. She lifted her head, finding Arizona looking at her. She stared into the depths of the blue eyes as she felt the first few waves of her orgasm creep up on her. 'I'm gona come Zona. I'm so….close…' Her hips involuntarily lowered, her left leg moving over the blonde's right until she was straddling just her left. With every thrust she barely touched Arizona's thigh. No matter how far gone she was, Arizona's injuries were not far from her mind.**

**Arizona was at the point of exploding her release. Their movements were niggling at her broken ribs but she herself was too far gone to care about it right now. **

**Finally the dam broke and Callie's grunted her release, Arizona screaming her name only a few moments later. The Latina slumped off to the side, her face buried into the pillow, which didn't really help the fact she was struggling to breath in the first place. She moved her head, breathlessly laughing. 'My god….that was hot…'**

'**Uh huh' the blonde agreed.**

'**Did I hurt you?'**

'**No, I've got a dull pain but the orgasm you just gave me definitely outweighed any pain.'**

**Callie laughed. 'Give me 2 minutes to regain the strength and I'll go get your pills.' They lay, basking in the afterglow for a few minutes until, as promised, the Latina got up and strolled out of the bedroom with her butt on full show. She came back a minute later with a tub of pills and a glass of water. 'Hmm…' she said, looking at the sticker on the pill box.**

'**What?' Arizona asked.**

'**I'm just reading the possible symptoms and side effects.' She furrowed her eyebrows, looking genuinely worried. **

'**What's wrong? Have I shown something?'**

**Callie looked at her. 'Y…yes…' she replied. 'One of the biggest side effects.' She came closer to the bed.'**

'**But I feel fine. What's the side effect?'**

**Callie looked back at the bottle, her eye's squinting at the small words. 'Caution….may cause….extreme sexiness…' She looked back at her genuinely worried girlfriend and grinned.**

**Arizona's face softened and she let out a breath of relief. 'You ass, I thought there was something wrong!'**

'**There is definitely something wrong here' Callie replied. 'If you get sexier with every dose I may not be able to take it.' Sitting on the edge of the bed she leant down, brushing her lips against the blondes. Putting the glass on the bedside table, she opened the pill box, tipping 2 tablets into the palm of her hand. 'Here…' she said, passing the medication into Arizona's awaiting hand.**

**Knocking the pills back, Arizona accepted the glass of water Callie handed to her.**

'**Right, I'll see you in 4-6 hours.' Callie smiled, getting up from the bed.**

'**Thanks Dr Torres. I'll be looking forward to it….' she replied, watching Callie's ass wiggle until she was out of sight.**

**Coming back into the bedroom, Callie slipped back into the other side of the bed. 'So, what do you fancy doing today?'**

**Arizona cocked her head on the side. 'Hmm, well….I was thinking perhaps some basketball would be fun, or swimming. Ohh, I've always wanted to try rock climbing…'**

**Callie laughed, her eyes twinkling back at the blonde. 'All 3 sounds great. I'm glad you can still keep humorous, even with this immobiliser on.'**

**The blonde shrugged her good shoulder. 'I have to see the lighter side of it otherwise I'd just be a grump and with you here I find it impossible to be a grump. Especially when I find out that even with this handicap, we can still have sexy times.'**

'**I should have really protested against that really, but when you say the things you say and….when you look at me that way, it's hard to keep my resolve.'**

'**Look at you what way?' Arizona almost whispered, her blue eyes staring lovingly into brown.**

**Callie smiled, looking back. 'Like that. I can't breath when you look at me like that…' She leaned in, moulding their lips together. After a couple of minutes, they sat back against the headboard, deciding the weekend should be spent together, alone in Arizona's apartment.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**As she reached for the paper towels, she felt herself engulfed from behind. An arm wrapped around her chest while another hand, holding some sort of cloth, covered her mouth and nose. She tried to scream….she tried to struggle, but it was all in vein as the sweet smelling substance covering the cloth relaxed her muscles until she finally lay unconscious in her attackers arms.' Finishing Callie furrowed her brows and looked up at her open mouthed girlfriend.**

'**Huh? You're kidding right? She's left it there? Oh my god! Why do people have to leave their stories on irritatingly, needless cliff hangers?' the blonde growled, throwing her good arm in the air.**

'**I know, it's annoying.' Callie replied, clicking on the button below the chapter. 'I'll leave our distaste in a review I think.'**

'**Good! It's maybe just aswell were logged in with your account. Saves mine getting deleted for leaving rude, aggressive feedback.'**

**Callie laughed, looking back at the empty review box.**

'_You're leaving it there, seriously?' _**she started.**

'**Tell them they better go into hiding coz screw the bricks, I'm coming after them with a bulldozer…'**

**Callie suppressed a laugh. 'That kinda talk **_**will**_** get me deleted, don't you think?'**

'**Well, put a smiley face after it. Shows them you're kidding….except were really not!'**

'**Feisty!' Callie teased.**

'**You're not the only one that has a super sexy aggressive side to them Calliope.'**

'**In my defence, I was **_**defending**_** you. And….well, it may have felt quite satisfying to see Lucy down on the ground but usually I'd never be violent like that.'**

'**It was super sexy though!' the blonde grinned. 'Super…' Callie grinned, bringing her hand up to squeeze Arizona's good knee. 'Anyway, back to threatening this writers life…' Arizona continued. She looked back at the screen with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed.**

**A sight which Callie herself found super sexy. 'How about I leave you to write the review with your one good hand and I'll go make a start on dinner?'**

'**You really trust me?' the blonde teased.**

**Leaning in, Callie brought her lips an inch away from the blondes. 'I trust you…' she whispered, placing several kisses on Arizona's grinning lips. Getting up from the couch the Latina heard the blonde whisper **_**'sucker'**_**, and burst out laughing on her way to the kitchen. 'You pop those dimples and I'm forever at your mercy.'**

**The day had gone by surprisingly fast for the couple. After laying in bed talking for a while longer, Callie had helped the blonde in and out of the bath….more than happy to help wash down her handicapped girlfriend. Since then, Callie had popped to the local shops to get some fresh meat and some spices for dinner tonight, aswell as pick up a couple of DVDs from the rental store. When she'd returned they'd snuggled on the couch to watch the first of their films….Bridesmaids. Scream 4 was being kept for later that night.**

**After watching Bridesmaids they'd gone online and the Latina had read out updates to 2 of their favourite stories. Which brings us back to the blonde sitting on the couch alone, tapping slowly at the keys on her laptop.**

**Callie returned just as Arizona clicked the submit button. She leant her forearms on the back of the couch, bending down to the blondes head. 'Well, what did you say?'**

**Arizona craned her neck up, flashing the most angelic face the Latina had ever seen. 'I told her, her story is awesome and that I'd appreciate if id she updated as quickly as possible.'**

'**Mhmm…' Callie smirked. 'So that's the PG-13 version, how about the unrated one now?'**

**Holding her good hand over her heart, Arizona's face appeared shocked. 'Why Calliope, I am hurt and quite outraged that you think I would be so dishonest with….hey…' she protested as Callie bent down to retrieve the laptop from her knee.**

**Clicking on the reviews button next to the story title, Callie began to read the latest review.**

'**You know, I think these pills may have done something to my head….' Arizona said, bringing her free hand to her head theatrically. 'Yep, hmm….did I black out for a bit?' She began to wriggle on the couch before attempting to stand up. 'Yes, the last thing I remember is you reading that story and…'**

'**Sit….and shut up…' Callie told her, stopping the blonde from rambling her way out of what she thought was the funniest review she'd ever read.**

'_Excuse me? Who, what, why, when? I cannot for the life of me grasp why you feel the need to do this to us? You are the best frickin writer I think I've ever come across but you tease and torture us something rotten. Evil is NOT a flattering shade on you! I realise many bricks will be headed your way….can you blame them? But I'm not going to follow the brick brigade. Nope, not me….I'm going for the full damn house! Wizard of Oz style. Yea, I'm gona drop a house on you like….like….like it's hot! Seriously, I've just been in a car accident but I think this cliff hanger is causing me more pain then the damn crash, so please, please, PLEASE don't leave us hanging for too long. My girlfriend is badass, a super sexy badass. Don't make me send her after you. She's a protector and right now I'm going out of my mind needing to know that Sara is going to be OK! You have been warned!'_

**Trying to keep a straight face, Callie turned to the blonde, who's eyes were looking from left to right as if trying to figure out a plan of escape. Damn the handicap! 'Arizona…'**

'**Hmm, yes sweetie?' Arizona looked at Callie, her blue eyes dancing while her dimples were out in full force.**

**Rounding the couch, Callie put the laptop on the table and sat down by the blonde. 'Arizona…' she repeated, attempting to glare at the blonde in an intimidating way.**

**Arizona frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side. 'Umm, Calliope….do you need a poo or something? You kind of look like you're straining.**

**That broke Callie's will to look firm and she broke out into a fit of laughter, closely followed by the blonde. 'You….are….a moron!' The Latina said, running a hand over Arizona's thigh and leaning in for a kiss.**

'**Come on, it was funny!'**

'**You're right, it was. I have a feeling she'll want a restraining order out on you though. There seems to be a pattern with you Missouri girls and restraining orders.'**

'**Hey! Do not compare me to the sex pest know as Teddy Altman.'**

**Callie grinned, resting her head on the back of the couch. 'Have you ever thought of writing a new story for Jessara?'**

'**Haven't really thought about it, no. I need inspiration. I mean, what would I write about?'**

**Callie shook her head, letting her mind drift through possibilities. 'I don't know.' A slow smiled spread across her face. 'There's always the new adventures of Harry the Unicorn and the marvellous objects he keeps in his horn…'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes but began chuckling. 'You know….that is an idea. Looks like I'm going to be sidelined from work for a few weeks and try as I might, I know I can't keep you here forever…' she said, looking at the Latina.**

'**2 months time and you can keep me forever…' Callie replied, running her hand over Arizona's thigh.**

**The flight attendant nodded. 'Well maybe I'll let my mind run loose and see what I can come up with.'**

'**I can't wait to read it…' Callie grinned. 'While you mull over ideas, I'll go see if the waters boiled. Half an hour and you're going to taste the best chicken korma of you life!'**

'**I don't doubt it…' Arizona called after her.**


	38. BigRed Comes to Town Part 1

_A/N - Hey all you awesome girlies! I've been working over time with my updates. Finally got an update to Price of Fame out and here I am the day after with an update to this. Thank you so much for the latest comments and also for all your suggestions through Pms. You've given me a lot to think about hehe! The next 2 or 3 chapters are going to centre around Addison's visit to the states. This one feels like a build up to them all being together, but next chapter is when all the fun starts…hopefully ;) Ive been asked a few times where has this Unicorn stuff come from. In answer….I have not got a clue. I think the day I wrote that chapter I was having one of those crazy feeling days haha! My mind can be a crazy place sometimes! _

_xirobotx - thank you for catching up on my entire fic! In the space of 2 days I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. _

_A parting question for you all. Are you for or against Teddy and Addison having a thing? I've already made up my mind….however, there's a possibility that I could be swayed either way…_

_Oh and p.s, I've been trying to think of chapter names, just incase you wonder why some chapter titles have a name and some still say 'chapter ?' Anyway, I've got a head cold so I'm gona go get myself a cup of tea., oh how very British of me! Is it wrong that I just laughed at my incidental bit of rhyming? Ok…I'm going…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…._

_Arizona rolled her eyes but began chuckling. 'You know….that is an idea. Looks like I'm going to be sidelined from work for a few weeks and try as I might, I know I can't keep you here forever…' she said, looking at the Latina._

'_2 months time and you can keep me forever…' Callie replied, running her hand over Arizona's thigh._

_The flight attendant nodded. 'Well maybe I'll let my mind run loose and see what I can come up with.'_

'_I can't wait to read it…' Callie grinned. 'While you mull over ideas, I'll go see if the waters boiled. Half an hour and you're going to taste the best chicken korma of you life!'_

'_I don't doubt it…' Arizona called after her._

**Chapter 38**

'**I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth. Out on the edge, of glory, and I'm hangin' on a…..'**

'**Torres, are you singing?'**

**Callie looked up to see Mark leaning against the door frame to the office with a grin on his unshaven face. 'I am. It feels like a singing kinda day, don't ya think?'**

**He came further into the room, taking the seat opposite Callie's desk. 'You wouldn't be asking that if you'd heard me sing.'**

**Callie snorted but kept her eyes on the computer screen. 'I'm sure you have an angelic voice Markus…' she replied.**

'**Someone's **_**definitely**_** in a good mood this morning.'**

'**Damn right. Didn't I tell you I'm going to Missouri tomorrow?'**

'**Only like a million times Torres…' he laughed, shaking his head.**

**It had been 11 days since she'd arrived back home in Seattle after the rushed flight out to see her injured girlfriend. As much as she'd wanted to stay and help Arizona adjust to being partially handicapped, she knew she had to return home to her job. **

**Their Sunday had been just as relaxing as the Saturday, except Teddy had driven them to the airport in the evening so Callie could return home. Like the 10 days leading up to Arizona and Teddy's car crash, these past 11 days had been painfully hard to get through. Skype and cellphones really didn't hold a torch to being with someone in the flesh. It was only temporary though. Her big move to Missouri was growing ever closer.**

**She had met up with Cristina last weekend and revealed her big news. The model had been a little stunned to say the least. She thought it was far too soon for Callie to drop everything and move across the country, especially since it hadn't worked out so great the last time. Being the supportive friend she was though, she'd accepted it was Callie's decision and congratulated her.**

**Cristina was the only person she'd told though. Erica hadn't brought it up since she'd returned home and Callie decided it would be for the best if she just organised things on her own. There was no point in dragging their goodbye out. It seemed better for all involved if they parted ways amicably a few days before she left.**

**She still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell anyone at work. She knew time was getting on and it was her duty to give notice, but she was nervous. Richard could be a scary man sometimes, but it was the disappointment on his face that she dreaded the most.**

**It would be over soon though. She'd be finished work, her bags packed and starting a new life with Arizona in Missouri. How the move was going to go, she wasn't quite sure yet. There was still plenty of time to organise that though.**

'**So this Addison….is she hot?'**

**Callie rolled her eyes, looking away from Photoshop. 'You don't stand a chance.'**

'**What?' he asked innocently. 'It's a simple question…'**

'**Yes, she's attractive and she's straight but still, you don't stand a chance. Not if Teddy has anything to do with it.'**

**He leant back in his chair. 'I'm a generous man Torres, I'd share.'**

**Callie laughed. 'Teddy isn't the sharing kind of girl. She's determined to make Addison come to the dark side.'**

'**That's not such a bad thing. I think all women should….' He cut off upon seeing the death glare aimed his way. 'Soooo…' he went on, '…she's coming over to Seattle?'**

**Callie nodded. 'She gets into Missouri this afternoon and she's staying with Teddy. I fly out there tomorrow until Monday, then the 4 of us are flying back over here til Friday when we head back out to Missouri.'**

**Mark raised his eyebrows. 'Sounds like a hell of a lot of flying to me.'**

'**Addy's been talking to Teddy almost as long as she has me. We thought showing her where we both lived was a good idea. Besides, the travelling isn't any trouble. The perks of dating a flight attendant…' she winked.**

'**May have to get myself one of those…' Mark replied.**

'**Well, you can always try your luck with Teddy. **_**Try**_** being the key word in that sentence. You leave my Arizona alone though.'**

**He held his hands up in mock surrender. 'Wouldn't even try it. I enjoy having balls. Where are they staying over here? I'm guessing they wont all shack up in your house with Erica.'**

**A long steam of air came out of Callie's mouth. 'Definitely not. Cristina's lending me her country house again. It's got 3 rooms so its perfect.'**

**Mark nodded, his mind deep in thought. 'I see. Where's Cristina's place again?'**

'**Suck it Mark…' Callie laughed.**

'**I tried…' he joked. 'So Blondie's off work at the minute?'**

**The Latina nodded, sitting back in her chair. 'She kind of has to be. She's got that shoulder immobiliser on. She has a doctors appointment on Saturday though. With any luck she'll be able to take it off.'**

'**Must have been tough these last couple of weeks.'**

'**It has. I mean, she's having to do everything with 1 hand. It's so frustrating coz I want to be there to care for her…'**

'**She knows that kid…'**

'**Yea. Only about 5 weeks then I'll be over there for good so it's not….' She stopped, realising she'd just let something slip. She looked at her friend, who's brows had furrowed as he looked back at her.**

'**There for good?' he asked. 'As in you're moving there?'**

**Callie closed her eyes. *Damn it!* Opening her eyes she looked apologetically back at him. 'Mark….yes. I'm moving over there.'**

**He sat forward in his chair. 'Huh? When did this happen?'**

**Taking a deep breath she scratched at the side of her head before running her fingers through her dark locks. 'Arizona asked me a few weeks ago, after my first trip over there. I…..we didn't want to tell anyone yet coz we both know it's quite soon and, well….I've done this before. It's different this time though Mark. It feels completely different and I want….no, I need to be with her.'**

**A slow smile made it's way on to Mark's face. 'Wow. I actually wasn't expecting that.' He got up from his chair and rounded her desk. 'Congrats kid…' he said, holding his arms out.**

**Callie stood, accepting his embrace. 'Thanks Mark. I know it's so fast and…'**

'**Hey….you gotta do what your heart tells you Cal. Blondie's changed you completely….for the better. Only a few months ago you were just a shell of who you are now. She's good for you. A blind man could see that. I'll miss you though. You've been a good friend to me here. Almost like my little, annoying sister.'**

**The Latina pulled away laughing. 'I'll miss you too, but I don't want to lose touch. I'm going to a different state, not a different planet.'**

'**Try get rid of me kid. I'm like a bad smell' laughed, going back to his chair. 'Does Richard know?'**

**She shook her head. 'I don't know how to tell him Mark. He's been so good to me lately. I've taken up most of my holiday dates now but he's allowing me to have next week off while Addison's here.'**

**Mark nodded. 'You have to tell him Cal….like now.'**

**She sighed, exhaling loudly as she spun around in her swivel chair. 'I wish I could just pack up work and take the magazine and all you guys with me.'**

'**Well I'd be happy to follow. Always like to try a new scene.'**

**They'd talked for a few minutes longer before Mark had to get to a press conference. She knew he was right. She needed to talk to Richard and right now, before she took a week off was probably the best time to do it.**

'**It's Callie…' Arizona said, putting her cell on the arm of the couch. 'She said she'd be online soon. Erica made dinner so she's running a little behind.'**

**Addison nodded understandingly. 'I know she feels a little awkward around Erica now. Especially since she found out Callie's moving.'**

'**Yea, she does. It wont be for long though. These few weeks are going to fly by and then she'll be over here for good.'**

'**And it'll be just me and a bunch of love sick puppies!' Teddy replied. 'Seriously, everyone except me is shackin' up!'**

'**Time to find yourself a nice young man or woman and settle down then…' Addison told her.**

**Teddy looked at her questionably. 'Are you offering?' The redhead laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. 'You're a tease bigred. A tall, sexy tease!'**

**Addison looked back at the blonde. 'I can't believe she's moving over here. I mean, it was only a few months ago that you guys started talking. All the butterflies and uncertainty surrounding your conversations.'**

'**She still gives me butterflies…' Arizona cut in. 'Every time I go to pick her up from the airport my stomach does summersaults.'**

'**You guys are too cute! The way she talks about you, really….she's head over heels in love with you. Every time we speak its Arizona this, Arizona that. Before you came into the picture she was always so….depressed is a strong word but she was. She was so terribly unhappy in her life and I wanted so much for her to try and remove herself from the life she'd created with Erica. It wasn't good for her health, but nothing I said helped her do that. Then you come along and only days later she ends it with Erica. Ofcourse, I'd like to take credit for getting the 2 of you together. If I hadn't posted my picture in the photo thread, she may never have come across your face. I also pushed her into actually messaging you. She'd of done it herself…..in time probably, but she was so nervous.'**

'**Well then I'd like to take credit in this too…' Teddy added. 'It was me that posted the picture of us that night. So, if it wasn't for us Blondie, you and Callie may never have crossed paths.'**

**Arizona grinned and looked between her best friend and her newly **_**acquainted in the flesh **_**English friend. 'You know, you're right. If it hadn't been for that set of circumstances, Callie might have never seen my photo. So, thank you….both, for bringing Calliope into my life.'**

**Teddy dismissed her with a shake of her hand. 'You're welcome, but lets not forget you owe me big time ehh?' The laptop on the couch by the blonde beeped signalling a contact had signed in on skype. 'It's Callie…' Teddy said.**

'**How do you know?' Addison asked.**

'**Coz Ari gets this perverted looking grin on her face every time her girlfriend signs in. It's super darkish' she teased.**

**Addison shoved at Teddy's shoulder. 'Leave her alone you arse, she's in love!'**

**Arizona had chosen to ignore the snide remarks from her friend and wasted no time in clicking on Callie's name. **_**'**__Hey you xx'_

'_Hey beautiful, video call?xx'_

**A few seconds later Callie's face graced the screen. 'Ohh, you're all wet…' the blonde remarked, seeing Callie's dripping raven locks.**

'**Seriously?' Teddy said as she came to sit by her friend. 'Can't you guys leave the dirty talk for when you're alone?'**

**The blonde glared at her. 'You know, you're really lucky my right arm is out of commission. When I get this damn immobilizer off, I owe you pain….several times over!'**

'**Promises…' Teddy jibed, sinking into the cushions of the couch. Addison got up and wandered over to the other side of the blonde so she too could see Callie's face on the laptop.**

'**Hey guys…' Callie grinned. 'You all look so funny sat in a row there.'**

'**The 3 musketeers…' Teddy replied.**

'**I was thinking more 3 blind mice actually…' Callie told her.**

'**How rude!' Teddy replied.**

'**Yea, how rude Calliope!'**

**The Latina laughed and held a hand to the screen. 'Ok, 2 blind mice and 1 sexy vixen.'**

'**I assume I'm the sexy vixen…' Addison responded with a wiggle of her eyebrows.**

'**Works for me' Teddy nodded.**

'**Ah man, I'm so jealous. I wish I was there already. What have you guys been up to?'**

'**We went to pick Addison up a couple of hours ago. Teddy didn't want to go alone coz she was nervous.'**

'**No I wasn't…' Teddy protested, but a blush crept its way up to her cheeks.**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow at her friend but decided to not embarrass her anymore. 'Anyway, we've just been sitting around chatting, waiting for you to come online.'**

'**Sorry it took so long. Today has been…..interesting…' Callie told them.**

'**Oh? Has something happened with Erica?'**

'**No, nothing to do with Erica. I mean at work. I kinda let slip to Mark that I'm moving…'**

'**Uh oh…' Arizona turned to Addison. 'Mark's a bit of a gossip. **

'**I've heard of him…' Addison nodded before looking back at the screen.**

'**No its fine, he wouldn't go behind my back and spread it around. He was actually really supportive. I'll miss him.'**

**Arizona started to feel a bit guilty for having Callie move away from the people she knew. She'd tried to tell her that **_**she**_** would be the one to move…..as close to Seattle as she could, but the Latina had been adamant she wanted to move to Missouri. Would it….in time, be a decision she regretted?**

'**I won't miss him that much though….' Callie said, giving Arizona a reassuring look down the webcam. The blonde nodded slightly in understanding. 'Mark made me see that I needed to tell Richard about my plans ASAP. It was only fair, so….I went to see him this afternoon.'**

**The 3 women in Missouri looked down the camera, totally silent as they eagerly awaited to hear what had happened. Was it good news or bad news? The Latina wasn't giving anything away. 'Cal?' Arizona started, 'How did it go?'**

'**Well, he was upset to see me go. He said my work over the last couple of months has improved drastically. I think I owe that to you…' she smiled.**

'**You're welcome…' Teddy and Addison said in unison before the 3 women in Missouri burst out laughing, leaving Callie to just look at them amused.**

'**Umm, I was kind of talking to my girlfriend guys…'**

'**Yes, who without the input of Addison and myself, you would not be with today!' Teddy told her.**

'**I'll tell you later…' the blonde said. 'So Richard didn't yell or have a go at you?'**

**The Latina shook her head. 'No, actually the complete opposite. He was very sombre and…..well, he said it was a shame to be losing such a raw talent.'**

'**You are a rockstar Calliope. You'll find work out here no problem.'**

'**Well that's the other thing. I think I may have found one already. Richard has a friend in Missouri. He works for Sports Illustrated.' An unbelieving laugh left her mouth. 'He said he'd make a few phone calls and see if there was a job going.'**

'**Oh my god….Callie that's great!'**

'**I know…' Callie laughed. 'I could be working for America's largest sports magazine. I'd be getting paid to do a job I'd gladly do for free. Those dugout seats I won at the baseball will definitely come in handy…' she winked.**

'**Calliope, this is just….YAY!' she squealed, shaking her good arm in the air. 'Everything's just falling into place.'**

'**Sounds to me like it's just meant to be..' Addison smiled. 'I can't wait to finally meet you tomorrow!'**

'**Oh me too Addy! We've been talking for so long. Meeting you is just going to be…' she looked from her friend to her girlfriend. 'Well, it's going to be almost as magical as seeing my beautiful girlfriend for the first time in 11 days!'**

'**Nice save…' Teddy butt in, causing a round of laughter.**

'**My girls smooth isn't she?' the blonde grinned. 'Now how about you 2 head off home so I can chat with my girlfriend alone.'**

'**Oh, no it's OK. We're alright here, aren't we Addy? Besides we wouldn't want to miss all the skype sex…' Arizona turned to face her friend….her eyes half closing in a menacing way. Teddy rolled her eyes and began to get up from the couch. 'Fiiiiiine…' she responded. 'Come on Ad's, let's leave these 2 to their cyber games. Catch ya tomorrow under cover lover.'**

**Addison leant towards the laptop screen. 'Yea, see you tomorrow Cal, have a safe flight.'**

'**Thanks guys, see you tomorrow.'**

**As the 2 women left, Arizona grinned down the webcam. 'Hey you…'**

**Callie's warm smile graced the screen. 'I miss you.'**

**The blonde nodded and looked at the clock to her left. 'Less then 24 hours and you'll be here. But until then…' She took her bottom lip between her teeth, raising a teasing eyebrow to the screen. '….you look really pretty…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**You know, I'm considering making a room for myself in this place.'**

**Arizona and Addison looked at each other and then at Teddy. 'Huh?' Arizona said.**

'**Well, I spend so much damn time here, I think I should have my own special place.'**

'**You and me both' the blonde agreed.**

**They were stood amongst a couple dozen other people, waiting for the Seattle passengers to appear from baggage claim. Arizona had been to see her mother for the day before being picked up by Teddy and Addison on their way to the airport. Barbara Robbins had been doting on her daughter ever since Callie had left 12 days ago. Although she was grateful to have her mother help her out with everyday things, Arizona was looking forward to having a few days respite from being treated like a baby. She'd drawn the line at Barbara attempting to spoon feed her at the beginning of the week.**

'**We have movement…' Addison started.**

**Sure enough a few passengers began filtering through the double doors. Arizona's heart began to flutter, like it did every time the Latina's arrival was imminent. She swayed her balance from one foot to the other, trying to control the urge to just go through the doors and meet Callie on the other side. Teddy tapped Addison's arm, nodding her head to Arizona. The 2 of them grinned as they saw anticipation consume their friend completely.**

**A couple of minutes after the first few people had come through, there was still no Callie. 'I'm guessing she's literally one of the last to come through…' Teddy sighed.**

'**She might have gone to the toilet before coming through.' Addison replied.**

'**Or she's found herself a new milehighclub participant…' Teddy teased.**

**Arizona kept her eyes on the double doors. 'Does your ass ever get jealous of the crap that comes out of your mouth?'**

**Addison snorted before bursting out laughing. Teddy laughed along, loving how easy it was to wind up her best friend. 'Touché my friend!'**

**Finally, one of the double doors opened and Arizona's body shivered with excitement. It took only moments for Callie's eyes to meet Arizona's. The blonde let out a squeaking sound and giddily marched towards the newest arrival. The smile gracing Callie's lips got wider as the distance between them closed. 'Calliope…' the blonde started when they were close enough.**

**Carefully, the Latina lifted her right hand, placing it behind Arizona's neck as she brought her in for a kiss. 'Hey beautiful…' she replied, her thumb tracing a faint scratch that was still evident on her girlfriends cheek.**

**The blonde held her good hand on Callie's hip, her fingers squeezing the clothed flesh. 'How was your flight?'**

'**Long, boring and uneventful. I was excited though so that made up for it…' she grinned. Her eyes strayed to the women coming up behind her girlfriend.**

'**I'm sorry but you look familiar….do I know you?' The redhead woman said.**

**Callie laughed as Arizona stepped to the side. 'Addy…' Callie started. The gap closed as they embraced one another. 'It's so good to finally meet you.'**

'**Likewise…' Addison replied, pulling out of the hug. 'You know, I've only been here a day but I feel so relaxed and….at home.'**

**Teddy let out a fake cough. 'That'll be coz I'm such a good host.'**

**They all laughed and Callie moved in to embrace the brunette. 'Hey Teddy, it's nice to see you too!' Pulling back, Callie looked back at Addison. 'You're a lot taller in person…' she laughed.**

**Addison swivelled her body slightly, bringing her left foot up behind herself. 'It's the heels darling. You've been talking to me long enough, you know these beauty's seldom leave my feet.'**

'**Ofcourse, how silly of me!'**

'**Were you wearing them in bed last night?'**

**Addison looked towards Teddy. 'Maybe.'**

**Teddy nodded slowly in response as Arizona leant towards Addison. 'You may consider locking your door tonight…'**

**The 3 of them turned and headed towards the exit. 'We thought maybe we should order take-out at mine tonight, give us some time to catch up and then tomorrow we can go out and do something after the doc's.'**

'**Sounds great…' Callie replied. 'Fingers crossed you can get this good for nothing sling taken off too.'**

'**Mhmm..' the blonde replied, lacing her fingers with Callie's as they followed Teddy and Addison out of the airport.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	39. BigRed Comes to Town Part 2

A/N - Hidi Ho neighbours! How you all doing today? I myself have come down with a cold *sigh* The disadvantages of working with kids! Anyway, I have here the first part of Addison's trip to the states. I'm thinking it's probably going to be split in to 3 parts. I'm still having a tinker, deciding on things that can happen, hopefully you'll think part 1 is alright…? Thank you once again for your lovely reviews. To my latest new reviewer.…EdibleSlaw, thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts ;) You guys give me lots of giggles and lots of ideas… Teddy/Addison and Mark….a ménage et trios? Really Spuffy and Wild Imaginings? Haha. Hmm, I wonder what peoples opinions on that are…? Anyway, on with the chapter. Your opinions are always appreciated and make me feel so good, especially when I'm ill!

p.s. the next chapter of The Price of Fame will be up in the next few days. Yea, check me out with the multi-tasking of stories ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…_

_Teddy nodded slowly in response as Arizona leant towards Addison. 'You may consider locking your door tonight…'_

_The 3 of them turned and headed towards the exit. 'We thought maybe we should order take-out at mine tonight, give us some time to catch up and then tomorrow we can go out and do something after the doc's.'_

'_Sounds great…' Callie replied. 'Fingers crossed you can get this good for nothing sling taken off too.'_

'_Mhmm..' the blonde replied, lacing her fingers with Callie's as they followed Teddy and Addison out of the airport._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 39**

'**Ohhh….Calliopeeee…' Arizona growled. She lay flat on her back, her legs spread eagle as she ground herself up against her girlfriends mouth and tongue. Her good hand moved from her breast to the top of Callie's head. She pulled the Latina harder into her as the build up to her release began to intensify. 'R…r…right…..there, Cal…' Her legs went stiff as she moved her hips in time with Callie's expert mouth.**

**Callie was in heaven between Arizona's legs. They'd made love for hours last night once Teddy and Addison had gone. This morning though it seemed their need was just as strong. When she felt Arizona's leg's begin to shake, she brought her tongue to the throbbing clit while she pushed 3 fingers deep inside her girlfriends slick walls.**

'**Calliope!' the blonde screamed, her hips flying off the mattress. She came so hard, all the air seemed to be knocked from her lungs. Her legs came up to wrap around Callie's shoulders as she jerked herself eagerly against the Latina's face and fingers.**

**It had only been 2 weeks since the car crash so her ribs were still tender when faced with sudden movements. However, Callie seemed to have this ability to make her feel so good that the pain was just a simple thought in the back of her mind.**

**When the blonde couldn't take anymore, Callie kissed her way up her spent body. Hovering above her, she placed wet kisses all around Arizona's flushed but content looking face. 'You….Are….So…..Beautiful….' the Latina said in between kisses.**

'**Mmmm…' the blonde replied. Her body and mind still too spent to form any words. Callie laughed lightly as she made herself comfortable at the blondes side. She propped her head up in the palm of her right hand while the fingers of her left danced over the blondes stomach. It finally came to rest lightly atop the shoulder immobiliser resting over Arizona's right breast. The blonde opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the Latina. 'I cant wait to get this damn contraption off so I can wrap my arms around you.'**

**Callie offered a lop-sided smile. 'You're just going to have to take it easy for a few weeks. No vigorous sex…' she scolded playfully.**

**The blonde pouted. 'Aww, you're no fun.'**

'**No fun?' Callie exclaimed. 'Excuse me, but did I not just make you scream my name in pleasure?'**

**Arizona thought about it for a second. 'Hmm, nope. Strange, I don't remember that!'**

**Faking shock hurt, Callie got up and made her way down the blonde's body once again. 'Guess I'll just have to remind you!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was a little before 10:30 when the couple entered the little coffee shop just down the street from Arizona's apartment in New Franklin. Their ears were immediately met with the sound of Teddy's laughter from the corner of the shop. Sharing an amused grin, they headed towards their friends.**

'**Ari!' Teddy called. 'You got your sling off!'**

'**I sure did..' the blonde grinned, carefully bending her right arm at the elbow. 'Feels so weird.'**

'**I love your cast…' Addison laughed, seeing the hot pink wrist restraint for the first time.**

'**Me too…' Callie laughed. 'It's Arizona all over, isn't it?'**

'**Does your shoulder feel OK?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Yea, it's fine. I'm not allowed to stretch my arm up over 90degrees for another couple weeks and I still have to wear that immobiliser in bed…..but it's better then being completely restricted. The doc gave me a new prescription for more pills just to keep me going for now.'**

'**Are these pills likely to bring your Unicorn friend back into our lives?'**

**The blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend but took a sideways glance at Callie before looking back at Teddy. 'They're not the strong dose, sorry to disappoint assface.'**

**Teddy laughed and shrugged. 'You know, I wonder if Unicorns were the first to call each other dickheads?'**

**Addison laughed and nodded, 'It's possible.'**

**Looking back at Arizona, Teddy raised an eyebrow. 'So, are you well enough?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Oh yea…' she grinned.**

**Callie and Addison looked at each other. Clearly they were missing something here. 'Well enough for what?' Addison asked.**

'**Well enough to do what we have planned for us today.' Teddy replied.**

**Callie looked between her girlfriend and Teddy. 'And what exactly is that?'**

'**Well, Calliope. Teddy and I booked a fun day out for the 4 of us in Kansas City.'**

'**Is that the place Dorothy was from in the Wizard of Oz?'**

**Arizona laughed and nodded at Addison. 'The very one. Tornado's aren't part of our day though.' She looked at Callie. 'It was all depending on if I got my immobiliser off, which I have so we can go.'**

**Teddy took over with the explanation. 'We'd been googling a few options last week and after Arizona sneakily asked you if you'd done it before or not, we went ahead and booked it.'**

'**Booked what?' Callie asked, her excitement starting to peak.**

**Arizona laughed and looked between her girlfriend and English friend. 'A 2 hour segway tour around Kansas City Zoo then to see Dirty Dancing at the Starlight theatre.'**

**Callie's eyes widened and she began to bop on the spot. 'Are you serious? Oh my god I've wanted to go on a segway for ages and the Starlight theatre? This is amazing!'**

'**What's a segway?' Addison asked.**

**Teddy laughed and leant forward, putting her hand on the redheads arm. 'You'll find out Addy….you'll find out!'**

'**Ahhhh, you asked me last week if I'd ever been on a segway…' Callie said, as the blonde grinned back at her. 'Sneaky!' She leant in, kissing the blonde's cheek.**

'**We better head off..' Teddy said, getting to her feet. 'Takes almost 2 hours to get there and our tour starts at 1:30!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Addison lifted her hand to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked over at what a segway actually was. 'This looks….interesting…' she laughed.**

'**Oh it is. They're awesome. Ari and I went on one of the other tours about a year ago. I know it looks complicated but really, it isn't. You'll get the hang of it in no time.'**

**Arizona looked at her girlfriend. The Latina's face told her everything she needed to know. Callie met her gaze. 'I just know I'm going to end up flat on my ass but I don't care. I want on one….now!' The blonde laughed and brought her in for a hug.**

**A man came toward the women on one of the segways. 'Ladies, are you here for the segway experience?'**

'**Yea that's us…' Teddy spoke. 'It's the Robbins party.'**

'**Awesome' the young man grinned. 'My name's Tanner and I'm your guide for the afternoon. If you'd like to follow me, the other 2 couples are already here…' he told them, gesturing to a few people that stood just off to the side.**

**After introductions were made, Tanner walked the 8 tour participants through a safety demonstration. Only Arizona and Teddy had ever been on a segway before so showing the other 6 in the group made for some rather amusing viewing.**

'**Umm, Miss, you may prefer to take your shoe's off for the tour. I'm not so sure that shoes….like that, are suitable.'**

**Addison looked down at her heels. 'Oh please, all we need to do is stand still while our arms do all the work. Besides, there's nothing I can't do in these heels…' she told him through heavy lidded eyes.**

**The young man swallowed hard, a blush beginning to cover his neck and cheeks. O..oh ok, that's fine Miss.' He turned and focused on the 2 male friends to his left.**

'**You know he's picturing having sex with you while you're wearing those heels.'**

'**That was the plan..' the redhead replied with a grin.**

**Arizona laughed and looked at Callie. The Latina was standing proudly next to her segway, eagerly looking at the handle, ready to get the show on the road. 'Having fun Calliope?'**

**The Latina looked at the blonde while running her hand softly over the handle of the segway. 'Oh yea, I'm ready to go. I've looked at these online. It's all about balance and I've got balance coming out of my ass!'**

**The blonde laughed. 'I know, I saw it this morning but even so, you should listen to Tanner show you how to do it. Mistakes are easily made and I don't need **_**you**_** breaking your wrist aswell!'**

**The Latina laughed and looked towards Tanner as he began to speak. 'OK guys, if you all feel comfortable enough, step on your segways. Take a hold of the handle and remember it always tries to stay underneath you, so make sure your movements are slow and controlled until you get used to how it feels. Without hesitation Callie put her right foot on the segway, closely followed by her left. She grinned as she felt herself relax into the feel. 'See, piece of cake.'**

**Arizona smiled at her and looked towards Teddy, who was stood by Addison as the English woman cautiously stepped onto her segway. Teddy's hand was on the smalls of the redheads back, making sure the redhead didn't fall off. 'This isn't so bad…' Addison started. Her eye's looked ahead for a second before she leant her body forward and the segway took off. 'Argghhhh, Teddy!' she screamed.**

**The brunette ran off in pursuit of the runaway redhead. 'Lean back Addy…..lean back!' The rest of the group watched wide eyed as Teddy ran along side her friend, trying to explain how to work the segway. 'Addy it's all about balance, you have to…'**

**She was cut off as Addison started twisting the handle left and right causing the segway to dart from side to side. Teddy slowed down her pursuit of the redhead as a laugh escaped her friends mouth. 'Yeee-hawww' Addison shouted. She brought the segway towards Teddy, leaning back so she slowed until finally coming to a stop.**

'**You've done this before?'**

**Addison laughed. 'I'm from England, not the moon. Course I've been on a segway, but thanks for helping me sweetie.'**

**Teddy pursed her lips but a laugh escaped her. 'Ass wipe!'**

**Once they were all stood on and comfortable with their segways, Tanner took them for a 10 minute practice ride around the Zoo's entrance. So far there'd been no collisions or falls, which the tour guide revealed was a rare occurrence. **

'**Is your wrist OK babe?' Callie said as she came alongside the blonde.**

'**Yea, I'm good…' she smiled. 'You're riding that like a pro.'**

**Callie raised an eyebrow and looked seductively back at her girlfriend. 'I'm good at riding…' she whispered. Arizona blushed and bit down on her bottom lip, causing Callie to giggle. 'Give me a kiss you magnificent woman.' Arizona brought her segway to a stop and leant off to the side, quickly pecking the Latina on the lips.**

**Addison and Teddy were teasing each other as Tanner spoke to one of the other couples. 'Gona get ya…' Teddy said, leaning forward, bringing her segway only inches from crashing into the redheads.**

'**Honey, if you want this, you're going to have to catch me first….' With that the redhead swerved around the brunette and began forming a circle around the group….Teddy not far behind.**

'**10$ says one of these 2 has some sort of accident today…' Callie said.**

**The blonde nodded as she watched the 2 grown women ride around like children. 'That's if they're not banned first…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**I really, **_**really**_** have to go back and steal him…' the Latina pouted as she followed the rest of the group on the tour of the zoo.**

**Arizona giggled and looked back briefly towards the Latina. 'If you can break in without getting caught Calliope, I'm more than willing to bring him back home.' **

**They'd just left the monkey exhibition where the cutest baby orang-utan had been making eyes at Callie from the comfort of his mother's arms. The Latina had fallen instantly in love with the animal and it had taken Tanner several attempts to haul the smitten woman away. They were over an hour into the tour now and so far the segway experience was a big hit for all involved. With the zoo being as large as it was, they found themselves grateful that they had the segways to travel around on. It also caused people to step out of their way, which was always a bonus.**

'**As we come toward the African exhibition, please be warned we've had the elephants out walking along the paths and unfortunately for us, they're not shy about lifting their tails and emptying their bowels anywhere…' Tanner laughed. 'So just be on the look out.' He continued his journey at the front of the group, pointing out things as they passed and talked/flirted with the couple of girls in the group.**

**Callie, Arizona, Addison and Teddy travelled a little further behind the group, where they could only just make out what their tour guide was saying. 'I've got a shy bladder and bowel…' Addison said. 'I can't go when there's someone else in the room.'**

'**Yea, I'm not a fan of that either…' Teddy laughed. 'I hate public restrooms.'**

'**There is another reason for that though, isn't there Teds?'**

**No…' Teddy replied nonchalantly. **

'**You liar!' the blonde laughed. 'A couple of years ago we were out eating in this bar/restaurant place and she went into the toilets….'**

'**Here we go…' Teddy sighed. 'I knew I shouldn't have told you!'**

'**Anyway, she sat on the toilet and heard someone say **_**hello**_**. She said hi back and this women that was in the cubicle next to her said **_**how are you?**_** Teds got a bit embarrassed but said she was fine. The women then asked her what she was doing and Teddy laughed and said, oh the same as you I guess…'**

**Addison laughed. 'You actually pulled while having a pee?' she asked Teddy.**

'**Oh I'm not finished..' Arizona laughed. 'So anyway, the woman then asked could she come over. Teddy told her she was a little busy right now but if she wanted to get a drink in a bit that would be cool. That's when she heard the woman say **_**I'll have to call you back, there's some idiot in the cubicle next to me answering all my questions.'**_

**Teddy watched as they all burst out laughing, including the 2 men that we're travelling just ahead of them. 'That's right, laugh it up. You can't say you wouldn't have done the same thing.'**

'**I don't think I'd reply if someone started a conversation with me in the toilets. I mean….slightly awkward…' Addison replied.**

'**I was just being friendly…' Teddy argued.**

'**She ended up staying in the toilets for another 5 minutes, until the woman had left. She came back out and said we had to leave, right now. Didn't even get to finish my drink!'**

**Addison swerved her segway closer to Teddy's. 'Poor Teddy. The butt of all jokes…'**

'**Blah blah…' Teddy replied. 'Here Ad, quick, look right…'**

'**What?'**

'**Just look right..' the brunette repeated. Addison did as Teddy said, while still moving forward on her segway. 'Now look left…' Addison's head turned back to the left so she was facing Teddy once again. 'Yea that's right…' Teddy told her, 'I just bitch slapped you with my mind.'**

**Addison rolled her eyes but laughed at Teddy's poor attempt at getting the upper hand.**

'**Addison, watch out for the poo!' Callie called. **

**Addison looked forward and realised she was about to ride right through a huge dollop of elephant droppings and swerved off to the left. Realising quickly that she was going to go straight into Teddy she took a sharp swerve back to the right. Trying to regain some composure, she took a step back but her heel got caught on something on the edge of the segway….which ultimately made her lose her balance completely. After attempting to keep upright in a less then graceful way, she came tumbling down off the segway and onto her ass…..right on top of the large animal dropping.**

**There was a moment of silence while people around looked to see if Addison was injured. That was quickly broken when Teddy roared with laughter. It took Callie and Arizona a few seconds longer to realise Addison was fine and then they too erupted with laughter.**

'**You have got to be kidding me…' Addison growled.**

**By now a few passers by were looking down at the redhead. Teddy jumped off her segway and came to stand by the fallen redhead. 'Karma's a bitch, isn't it?'**

**Callie and Arizona jumped from their own segways and came to stand by their friends. 'Teddy, stop being a bitch and help her up.'**

'**She's covered in crap and why me? Why can't….whoaaaaaa!' Her argument was cut short as she felt herself dragged down to the ground, half on top of Addison and half in the elephant poo. 'Addison!' she growled, not enjoying the feel of her left hand completely sinking into the soft, cold excrement. This only caused Arizona and Callie to laugh even harder. They both pulled their cells out, eagerly taking a few snaps. **

**By now the tour guide had come back with the other 2 couples and found it difficult to keep his amusement hidden. 'Oh, umm….I'm sorry Miss…' he spoke. 'I did shout ahead but I guess you didn't hear…'**

**Addison looked from Tanner to Teddy, who was still half lain on top of her. She suddenly became aware of Teddy's flushed face that was only inches away from her own, aswell as the right thigh nestled between her legs. A few seconds passed as they looked at one another. **

**Teddy's eyes strayed to Addison's lips. The circumstances and surroundings were forgotten as she revelled in being in such an intimate embrace with the redhead. The spell of course was broken when she felt Arizona's foot shove at her shoulder, effectively pushing her closer into Addison.**

'**Are you guys seriously gona lie in that all day?'**

**Addison eventually laughed, attempting to cover up the little moment she'd felt with Teddy. Even if it was while sitting on top of a load of shit. 'Well some say animal droppings are good for your skin.'**

**Tanner reached down, assisting the women in getting to their feet. 'I think it may be best if the 2 of you head back to the hut. There's a shower you can use there to freshen up aswell as the zoo shop where you can buy a change of clothes.'**

'**Did you hurt anything?' Arizona asked.**

'**Just my pride…' Addison laughed. 'I put full blame on this arsehole right here' she said, shoving Teddy's arm. The brunette laughed softly and looked to the ground. For once she didn't have a come back.**

'**You alright to ride the segway back Addy?' Callie asked.**

'**Oh yea, I'll be cool.'**

'**Are you guys coming?'**

**Arizona looked at Callie and then back to Teddy. 'I think you guys will be fine on your own. We're gona finish the tour.'**

**Addison and Teddy shared a slightly embarrassed glance as they mounted their segways once again. 'I guess we'll just meet you at the entrance in a bit then…' Teddy replied.**

'**Did you see that?' Callie said as she watched the 2 women ride off towards the zoo entrance.**

'**I sure did…' Arizona replied before a laugh left her mouth.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When the tour was over for Arizona and Callie, they met back up with their freshly washed and changed friends at the entrance of the zoo. Cargo pants and t-shirts had been given to the pair for free, seeing as they missed half of their tour. Both decided it would be better if they found a clothes shop in town where they could buy some dressier garments in preparation for the theatre later that night.**

**While Addison and Teddy browsed the clothes racks in the town centre, Callie and Arizona stood outside by a large water fountain. The Latina had her ass resting on a post while Arizona leant back against her. Callie's chin rested softly on the blondes shoulder while her fingers rubbed lightly on her stomach. 'Something's clicked inside Addison….I can see it.'**

**The blonde nodded and smiled. 'She did seem a little pensive when we left the zoo. We all know Teddy jokes on with her flirting, but it's all actually serious. She really does have feelings for her. The question is…..how straight is Addison?'**

**Callie snorted. 'How straight is anyone? We're all born with a choice to be attracted to men or women. It can change at any point in our lives.'**

'**I like to think of us as spaghetti…' Arizona said.**

'**What, straight til wet?' Callie responded.**

'**Precisely…' Arizona laughed.**

**Callie kissed her girlfriends shoulder. 'I'll have a word with Addy at some point. See what's going on inside that head of hers.'**

'**Good idea. There's nothing worse then a girl in denial I say. I've always been true to myself….from an early age. I'm a complete, 100% **_**straight**_** lady.'**

**Callie chuckled, moving her hands to squeeze the flesh at the blondes hips. '**_**You're**_** straight?'**

**The blonde nodded, pivoting her head to look at the Latina. 'Undeniably. I**_** live **_**for the men. All that rough, unshaven, breast-less goodness…'**

**Callie laughed out loud, turning the blonde around in her arms. 'I guess you'd be completely disgusted by this then..' Grabbing the back of her girlfriends neck, she brought her in for a hard, wet kiss. Their tongues duelled in and out of each other's mouths and a smile spread over Callie's lips when she felt the blonde's hips buck softly into her. She pulled away. 'Steady now Zona baby. Let's not give everyone a big gay peep show.'**

'**You started it…' the blonde pouted. Callie's grip around the blonde tightened as she rubbed their noses together. 'I wish I didn't have this cast on…'**

'**I know, but at least you got the immobiliser off.'**

'**True, but I'm still limited with what I can do. It's just aswell god gave me 2 arm's isn't it.'**

'**Mhmm, 2 arms to hold, 2 legs to walk, 2 eyes to see, 2 ears to listen….but only 1 heart. You know why?' Arizona smiled but shook her head. 'We only got 1 heart coz the other was given to someone else for us to find, and look…' She took Arizona's left hand and held it over her heart. …you found your other one right here.'**

**Arizona's deep blue eyes looked longingly back at the Latina. 'It's disgusting how much I love you, you know?'**

'**I know..' Callie smiled. 'But I like it.' **

**They kissed and embraced for a few minutes before a thought popped into Arizona's head. 'Calliope…'**

'**Mhmm.'**

'**I'm just thinking here and you can totally say no. I know not everyone's into that but…' She looked over Callie's shoulder to a shop down the street.**

'**What?' Callie asked.**

'**Come on. I'll show you…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The outside theatre was alive with the sound of happy attendee's singing their hearts out to the tune of Dirty Dancing's iconic song. Everyone was on their feet, clapping their hands and bopping to the beat. Arizona had managed to book seats in the orchestra area which meant they were right near the stage.**

**Arriving at the theatre had been an absolute nightmare. They'd come straight from the swanky all you can eat Chinese restaurant in town. Nearing the Starlight Theatre, the amount of traffic was just completely insane. Teddy's road rage head had made an appearance, much to Addison and Callie's amusement. Arizona saw it often enough that she just rolled her eye's.**

**The whole show had been put together beautifully and the acting had been flawless. It was the perfect night for this type of event too as the weather had been mild. As the song slowed down, Callie pulled the blonde into her arms. She slipped her fingertips into the pockets that covered her girlfriends jean clad ass. She sang the lyrics quietly while gazing into Arizona's eyes.**

**Addison and Teddy had an arm around each other as they too swayed and sang to the music. The earlier moment Addison and Teddy had shared seemed to have been forgotten, at least that's what Teddy believed. She'd thought Addison had felt….just, something…. She couldn't explain it and seeing as the redhead had resumed her usual nonchalant flirting, she decided to just go with it. Addison was still here for another week and a half. Who knew what could happen.**

**As the song came to an end, the crowd applauded the actors and began filtering towards the exit. 'That was so good…' Callie said, reaching for her cardigan.**

'**It was nice to see the sun set as the show went on…' Addison replied.**

**Teddy yawned as she took one step towards the exit before coming right up against the person she'd been sat next to. 'Yea, now we've got probably an hour of trying to get out of this place, followed by a 2 hour drive home!'**

**Arizona grinned and shoved the brunette's shoulder. 'Just aswell were all patient people then, isn't it?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	40. BigRed Comes to Town Part 3

_A/N - Evening guys and happy Friday! Anyone here from the UK? What's going on with this heat wave….it is the end of September, isn't it? Haha! Anyway….thank you so much for your beyond awesome reviews for the last chapter! I'm continuing to get new readers leaving me their views and I really love that! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and tell me your thoughts. You guys really give me idea's for future chapters. HeyheyBrianna, thank you so much for your lovely message! I did receive one bit of constructive information…..I really appreciated it. I realised too late that I had worded a part wrong in the last chapter. I hope that this chapter makes up for it though. Which brings me to a an important part of my A/N…_

_This chapter, I feel is one of the most controversial chapters I've written. I want to just give a heads up that it was a little hard for me to write and also a little frustrating. I have no time for people like the woman that's featured in this chapter, but I felt she needed to be introduced to….hmm, prove a point in the story perhaps? I hope I've done the scene justice. I do __**not **__make light of situations like this…at all, unfortunately there are people like this out there in the world still. Anyway, the other controversial part is either one you'll like or one you'll say…ugh, no thanks to. Which ever side you're on, I hope you still like the chapter…it's extra long too!_

_There's a lot more interaction between the 4 girls, hopefully it'll still tickle your funny bone! Oh and for those that were curious about the shop Arizona looked over to….here's where you find out ;) I'd kinda love to hear what your thoughts are here coz I have been in 2 minds about it. Shutting up now…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously…**_

_**As the song came to an end, the crowd applauded the actors and began filtering towards the exit. 'That was so good…' Callie said, reaching for her cardigan.**_

'_**It was nice to see the sun set as the show went on…' Addison replied.**_

_**Teddy yawned as she took one step towards the exit before coming right up against the person she'd been sat next to. 'Yea, now we've got probably an hour of trying to get out of this place, followed by a 2 hour drive home!'**_

_**Arizona grinned and shoved the brunette's shoulder. 'Just aswell were all patient people then, isn't it?'**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 40**

''**Zona, Ted's and Addy are gona be here soon…'**

**Wiping at her eye's, the blonde looked at Callie through the glass shower door. 'I'm coming. I've only got 1 hand you know, it takes longer.'**

**Callie grinned as she looked at the plastic bag wrapped around the cast on the blonde's right arm. It was an idea Arizona had come up with when she woke up this morning, which ultimately enabled her to go under the spray completely without getting the cast wet.**

**It had been just after 2am when Teddy had dropped them home last night. They'd both dozed on and off during the journey home, and when they made it up to Arizona's apartment, they literally got changed and flopped into bed….nodding off almost instantly.**

**This morning, Callie had awoken first a little after 11. Catching her bearings, she realised they hadn't set an alarm and Teddy and Addison would be there within the hour. They'd organised to head into St Louis to have a wander around Forest Park. After yesterdays fun packed adventures in Kansas City, they thought it was better to take it a little easier today and having a nice walk around the public park sounded like a great idea.**

**Tonight however, Arizona and Teddy planned to show Callie and Addison the Missouri nightlife. Something that would probably be far from a quiet affair.**

'**You know I'd of offered you a hand washing down…' Callie said, leaning against the door frame. 'Infact, I'm a generous woman, I'd of given you 2...'**

**The blonde gave her a sarcastic glare. 'I'm sure you would have Calliope, except I don't think a whole lot of washing would have been accomplished if you had.'**

**The Latina shrugged. 'Washing…..pleasuring, they're both pretty similar.'**

**Shutting off the spray, the blonde squeezed the water from her hair as Callie opened the shower door, holding up a towel for her girlfriend to step into. 'I could get used to this…' she chuckled.**

'**Pretty soon you can.' Callie smiled. She assisted in rubbing the water droplets from the blonde's skin before giving her a quick kiss and backing out of the room. 'If you need a hand getting ready just give me a shout. 'I'll go warm the coffee up for ya.'**

**Fifteen minutes later, Callie was stood, cup of coffee in hand as she watched the lunchtime news report. A few sharp rasps at the front door made her jump slightly. Luckily she managed to keep the liquid inside her cup. Moving over to the door she unlocked and opened it. **

'**Gooooood morning, let me guess….Ari's still in bed?' Teddy said as she walked into the apartment, closely followed by Addison.**

'**No I'm not…' was shouted through from the bedroom.**

**Callie looked back at Teddy and laughed. 'You're not far wrong though. She's just getting ready.' To highlight her point, the hairdryer sounded from the bedroom.**

'**So she's drying her hair. That gives us approximately 15 minutes…' Teddy said. 'Just enough time to raid her fridge.'**

'**I can rustle something up if you like…' Callie replied. 'Eggs and bacon perhaps?'**

'**Oh I wouldn't want to…'**

**Callie waved off the brunettes words and moved towards the stove. 10 minutes later, Teddy and Addison were ramming food into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in days.**

'**Callie this is amazing.'**

**The Latina laughed. 'It's just eggs and bacon guys…'**

**Teddy swallowed the food in her mouth before replying to the Latina. 'I think you should come stay with me when you come to live in Missouri. Arizona can bugger off. I'll appreciate your eggs more.'**

'**Excuse me…' They all turned to see the blonde walk into the room. 'Nobody will ever appreciate Calliope's eggs more than me!' She stopped by the Latina, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.**

'**Ok, I wasn't being dirty…' Teddy replied.**

'**Neither was I…' Arizona told her. She turned back to Callie. 'Could you put my hair up in a ponytail please?'**

'**Sure.' Getting the blonde to sit in one of the kitchen chairs, Callie accepted the bobble and brush Arizona handed to her. **

**It frustrated the blonde how she was still unable to do the simplest of things…..like tying up her hair. The sooner her wrist heeled, the better. An involuntary moan left her throat when Callie began softly running the brush through over her scalp. **

**Callie chuckled lightly. 'You like that baby?'**

'**Mmm, it's nice having your hair played with.'**

**Addison and Teddy sat finishing their food with grins on their faces. 'It's like porn for hairdressers…' Teddy joked.**

'**So, this Forest Park. What's it all about?' Callie asked as she continued to run the brush through her girlfriends hair.**

'**It's basically a big open space with lots of pretty things to see. There's the lake where you can take a boat out, a few trails, museums…that kinda thing. We don't have to do everything. Its just a nice day out.'**

'**Sounds great. I'm glad Teddy persuaded me to lose the heels..' Addison grinned, lifting her trainer clad foot.**

'**Yep, then tonight we take you out and get you **_**jacked up on some cheap champagne, we'll let the good times all roll out…**_**' Addison added in a sing song voice.**

'**I'm not really a cheap champagne kinda girl….' Addison told her.**

'**Tequila?' Teddy tried.**

**Addison raised an eyebrow. 'I could be persuaded.'**

**Teddy nodded. 'Tequila it is then.'**

**Callie tied the bobble securely around Arizona's blonde locks and rested her hands on her girlfriends shoulders. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm gona be quite ill tomorrow?'**

**Arizona's hand came up to pat the Latina's. 'I'll take care of you Calliope.' Getting up from her seat, Teddy took her empty plate and placed it in the sink. 'Umm, excuse me. Do you think this is a restaurant?' the blonde scolded. 'Getting your food made and expecting your plate to be cleaned?'**

**Teddy looked at her discarded plate and then to her best friend. 'I'm a guest…'**

'**No, Addison is a guest. You Teddy, are not. You know where the washing up stuff is…' Arizona told her as she got up and walked back toward her bedroom.**

**Teddy looked at the other 2 women in the room. Picking the plate out of the sink, she quietly opened the dishwasher, slipping it into the rack. 'Shhh…' she said, bringing her finger to her mouth. 'She'll never know. Addy…' She motioned with a nod of her head for the redhead to bring her empty plate. Addison got up, handing her plate to the stealthy brunette. 'We'll just tell her I washed, dried and put the plates and cutlery away, right?'**

**Callie held up her hands. 'You're on your own kid. I'm not getting on my girlfriends bad side.' She backed away towards the bedroom, with Teddy whispering '**_**wimp' **_**after her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later, the foursome were slowly working their way around one of the trails in St Louis' Forest Park. They'd had a quick wander around the history museum before eagerly returning to the outdoors where the weather was beautiful.**

**Arizona and Callie lagged behind, arms wrapped around one another while Addison and Teddy talked and joked ahead of them. 'I think you should have a word with Addy now.'**

**Callie looked at her girlfriend. 'How do I get her away from Teddy?'**

'**Leave that to me…' Arizona smiled. She leant in for a quick kiss then skipped off ahead. Wrapping her left arm around Teddy's neck, she pulled the brunette away. 'Come on ass munch, let's have some BFF time and let Callie and Addy have some time together.'**

**Addison laughed and looked back at Callie. She slowed down as the Latina came up beside her. 'Why do I get the feeling this is some sort of set up?'**

'**What?' Callie asked. 'I just want to spend some time alone with you.' She linked her arm under Addison's. 'We haven't had 5 minutes since I got in on Friday.'**

'**Mhmm, that is true.' Addison agreed.**

**The Latina decided to be subtle. She'd work her way up to asking about Teddy instead of pouncing on the English woman from the start. 'Soooo, how you liking being out here?'**

'**You know Cal, I love it. I really do. It's so different from England, but at the same time it's just the same. Does that make sense?' Callie smiled and nodded so she continued. 'I feel so comfortable here and the apprehensive feeling I felt before stepping off the plane disappeared the moment Teddy spoke to me.' She looked at Callie, noticing her eyebrow was slightly raised. 'What?'**

**Callie shrugged. 'Nothing…'**

**The redhead nudged the Latina with her elbow. 'What you looking at me like that for?'**

**Callie thought for a few moments. She didn't want Addison to feel uncomfortable with what she wanted to ask her, so perhaps jokingly insinuating something would be the better way to go. That way the redhead could shrug her off. She looked ahead, grateful that Arizona had pulled Teddy further away from them. 'You and Teddy seem awfully friendly…' she started, nudging her hip into the redheads.**

**Addison laughed for a few moments, also looking toward the 2 women walking ahead. 'You mean **_**she's**_** really friendly…' She looked back at Callie who once again had a playful glint in her eye's. 'Whyyyy are you looking at me like that?' she groaned and looked to the ground as she felt her cheeks get warmer. It was at times like this she hated having fair skin.**

'**Hey….' Callie said, squeezing the redheads arm. 'I'm just messing with you here. I don't want to make you feel bashful or anything. You can talk to me though Ad. You can tell me anything.'**

**Addison swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, continuing to gaze at the seemingly very interesting ground as they walked. For some reason her heart had picked up in pace. She could feel it's beat in her throat. Her voice would come out as wavered for sure so she took a few extra seconds to steady her stupidly nervous body and rationalise her thoughts. 'What do you want me to say?' she finally asked the Latina. She was stalling….she knew it and most of all Callie knew it.**

'**You can say anything you want. I've been through my fair share of ups and downs and you've been there for me Addy. You always knew the right thing to say and I owe you for that, so please….if there's something on your mind, let me at it!'**

'**I like her…' Her confession fell so suddenly from her mouth that it surprised herself just as much as it surprised Callie. She looked at the Latina with her mouth slightly open. 'Ugh, I mean….Teddy, she's….'**

'**You like her…' Callie repeated, a smile playing at her lips.**

**Addison looked at the ground once more, her face uncomfortably hot. She eventually nodded. I do. I can't….I can't really explain it Callie. I don't know if it's because I know she likes me or something but it seems just so easy to flirt back, you know? We've always done it online. We talk to each other so easily and it always felt so comfortable, but now I'm actually here and I'm feeling…' she held up her free hand, '…I don't even know what I'm feeling.' She looked at the Latina. 'I really don't know.'**

**Callie nodded as she thought about Addison's words. For her it was easy to see Addison had become slightly flustered at the mere insinuation of her possibly liking Teddy….in a more than friendly way. It was obvious from there, that Addison was struggling to understand her feelings. 'Before you came out here….did you have any feelings for her then?'**

**Addison took a second to reply. 'Umm, I guess I never really thought about it. I know she's always flirted with me but I also knew she liked and went with men too. It wasn't a case of seeing her picture and falling head over heels like you and Arizona did. I mean, you guys live across the world from me. I never really thought I'd come over here. I thought it would just be some pipedream that we talked about but nothing ever came of it.' She sighed and looked ahead. 'I like men Callie. I've never, not once looked at another woman the way I look at men.'**

'**I get that Addy. You've been with men, you've loved men your whole life. The thing is Ad, we can't help who we find ourselves attracted to. I mean for me, I've kind of always known I had more of a thing for women. When I was a teenager I never thought of boys in a sexy kind of way. When I was in the changing rooms as a teenager I found myself getting embarrassed when girls would get undressed in front of me. That in itself set of some warning signs. Then when Sarah Michelle Gellar came into my life with her vampire slaying skills, the big gaydar exploded.'**

**Addison laughed as Callie grinned back at her. 'Even so though Ad, I can't stand here and tell you that I'll never be attracted to a man. It would be obtuse for me to say that because we don't know what the future holds for us. I'm completely in love with Arizona, yea…' She looked ahead, watching as the blonde playfully shoved Teddy in the shoulder as she exaggerated something with her arms. '….and I'd really like to think she's it for me.' She looked back at the redhead. 'Sexuality is fluid. Whether your gay or straight or bi-sexual, you just go with it. We really can't help who we fall in love with…'**

'**Whoa, hang on there Cal, I said like not….not….the L word…' the redhead replied slightly flustered.**

'**Either way…' Callie laughed. 'If you feel something for her….tell her. It's not like she's in a relationship with someone else at the minute, and you know she likes you. There's no harm in testing the waters.'**

'**What if we try and…..and I realise it's not what I want?'**

'**Well then at least you tried and know it's not for you.'**

**Addison shook her head slightly. 'But what if it ruins our friendship? I like her so much Callie….her friendship means so much to me. I don't want to lose that over my mixed bag of emotions.'**

**Callie shook her head. 'I can't answer that Addison. All I can tell you is knowing for sure is better then living in a world of what ifs.'**

**Addison nodded as she thought about her options. Was admitting her new found feelings for Teddy worth risking their friendship? Since their little mishap of falling in the elephant dung yesterday she'd fought hard to conceal her sudden attraction to the flight attendant. That was the thing….this attraction she was feeling for Teddy had just sort of made itself known. She'd always thought of the brunette as attractive, but until yesterday she hadn't put that much thought into it. The reaction her body had given to Teddy being on top of her, of being in such an intimate embrace - despite the whole elephant dung thing, had been quite exhilarating.**

**What if her mind was just in holiday romance mode though? What if Teddy's own feelings for her were clouding her **_**own**_** judgement? She didn't want to hurt her American friend….she'd hate herself for that.'**

'**You're over analysing…' The redhead looked up at the Latina. 'Arizona does that. She gets this funny look on her face when she argues with herself internally. Your eyebrows were doing this whole frowny thing…' Callie grinned.**

**Addison let out an tired laugh. 'I've got too many thoughts running through my head right now.'**

'**Listen, how about tonight, we have a few drinks, it'll relax you and maybe…'**

**Addison laughed. 'Oh sure, because only rational and sensible things happen when alcohol is involved.'**

**Callie nudged into her arm, pushing the redhead slightly to the side. 'It's just a suggestion. It'll unwind you and maybe give you that little bit of confidence to perhaps talk to Ted.'**

**The redhead nodded. 'Thanks Cal.'**

'**Don't mention it. Come on, let's go separate those 2 before someone gets hurt.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**OK OK, I got one. Roses are red, violets are blue. A face like yours, belongs at the zoo. Have no fear, I'll be there too. Not in a cage, but laughing at you!'**

**Addison and Callie chuckled while Teddy looked at her best friend with pursed lips. 'Nice try. Hmm, OK. Roses are red, violets are blue…' She looked at Addison, '…She's for me and not for you. If you try to take my place, I'll take my hand and smash your face.'**

**The whole table laughed and began patting the tabletop in appreciation of Teddy's quick response. 'That's actually pretty good…' Addison said, looking at the brunette. 'Making up rhymes is a talent.'**

'**These 2 read and dish out jokes throughout all their flights. I think it's more a case of she has a good memory…' Callie told the redhead.**

'**Mine was funnier…' Arizona pouted.**

**Callie swung her arm around the blonde shoulders, squeezing her tight. 'I thought so too.' She nibbled the tip of her girlfriend ear as the blonde giggled and squirmed underneath her touch.**

**Teddy rolled her eyes. 'Yea, you have to say that or she'll withhold sex from you.'**

**Callie grinned at Teddy, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. She lightly jabbed her elbow into the Latina's ribs. 'I saw that!'**

**Callie laughed and kissed her cheek. 'Roses are red, yes that is true, but there'll never be a flower that's as beautiful as you…' she told the blonde.**

**A smug grin worked its way onto Arizona's lips as she looked back at their friends. 'And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen.' The couple began whispering to each other while Addison and Teddy looked on.**

**The redhead looked at Teddy, smiling shyly and quickly looking away when the brunette met her gaze. She could feel her heart beginning to flutter. They'd been in the bar for almost a couple of hours now but she was still feeling only mildly tipsy. There's no way she had the confidence to have any kind of deep discussion with Teddy just yet. 'I seem to remember someone mentioning tequila earlier…' she said, getting to her feet.**

'**Now that's what I like to hear…' Teddy agreed. 'I'll go get us a round.'**

'**No, no….this rounds on me.' Addison told her. She wandered over to the bar, thankful to be having a few moments alone.**

**Callie and Arizona watched her go. 'I'll go give her a hand…' the Latina said.**

**As they watched Callie follow Addison's trek to the bar, Teddy turned to the blonde. 'Have you noticed anything about Addison lately?'**

'**How'd you mean?' Arizona replied dumbly. She knew exactly what Teddy was getting at….Callie had already divulged her on the talk they'd had in Forest Park.**

'**I don't know. She just seems….quiet. Like after we dropped you guys home to get ready earlier, she turned pretty quiet and seemed a little….uncomfortable. At least that's what it seemed like.'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Nope, she seems fine to me.'**

'**Well yea that's the thing, she's fine around you guys but when it's just me and her, she's different. I don't know if I've done something to upset her.' She furrowed her brows as she tried to think. 'I don't think I have…'**

**Arizona looked at her, bringing her good hand up to lay over the brunettes hand. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt during this confusion Addison was feeling. Though it wasn't her place to divulge Teddy on the redheads struggle, at the same time she just hoped Addison would say or do something quick…..before Teddy started beating herself up. 'I'm sure everything is fine Teds. Really…' She squeezed her hand and gave her, her best dimpled smile.**

**Teddy laughed slightly. 'You know I'm immune to those dimples, but you're right. I'm sure it's just me.'**

**The blonde decided to make light of the situation. 'Or you know, it could just be that your breath offends her.'**

'**My breath?' The brunette questioned, bringing her hand up to test it out.**

**Arizona nodded. 'Yea. It's so bad I don't know whether to offer you chewing gun or toilet paper…' she grinned.**

**Teddy rolled her eyes. 'You know you remind me of a laxative…'**

'**Oh really…' Arizona laughed.**

'**Yea, you irritate the shit out of me!' They laughed together and Teddy noticed the woman sitting alone at the table behind where Arizona was sitting, looking toward them disgustedly. She held up a hand. 'Sorry, excuse my French…' she apologised.**

**The woman pursed her lips and shook her head. 'Your language isn't your only problem.' she replied, looking away from the women.**

**Arizona looked over her shoulder, getting her first glance at the woman that had spoken. 'Sorry, are we being too loud?'**

**The woman turned back and looked at the blonde. 'Yes, that's another thing added to the list.'**

**Arizona frowned. 'Excuse me?'**

'**It's not I that you should be asking to excuse you. It's god that needs to do that.'**

**The blonde looked back at Teddy who just shrugged. Swivelling around in her seat, Arizona faced the other woman. 'Have we done something to offend you? We're just having a friendly drink here…'**

**The woman laughed but she was un-amused. 'A friendly drink with your arms wrapped around another woman like that. All over each other in public. It makes me sick.'**

**Arizona looked at the woman open mouthed. Had she really just…. 'Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you sit there and slander my life.'**

**Callie and Addison made their way back to the table and looked from Teddy, to the blonde then finally to the woman that currently had Arizona's full attention. 'What's going on?'**

**Arizona turned around and looked at the Latina. 'This woman here has just called me sick for putting my arm around my **_**girlfriend**_**.'**

**They all looked at each other and then to the woman that continued to shake her head as she looked down at the table. 'You mean she's homophobic?' Addison questioned.**

**The woman scoffed again. 'Homophobic. Yes, that's apparently what they call it. We get branded for standing up against your sort. It isn't normal. It's unnatural and wrong…'**

**Teddy got up from her seat but Addison put a hand on her shoulder, effectively pushing her back down in her seat. 'It's wrong?' The redhead started. 'Perhaps you can enlighten me on what is so wrong with one woman loving another woman?'**

'**It's sick….it's not how God made you, all this…' She was cut off by the redhead.**

'**Oh because God didn't **_**make us **_**gay…' she said, flapping her hands in the air. 'Ofcourse it's all about god isn't it.…because let's face it, God and religion are the cause of all things good in this world, aren't they?' Callie, Arizona and Teddy looked on as Addison moved closer to the woman. 'Let's paint a picture here shall we? Say a woman marries some guy. On the outside, they look like the picture perfect family. But behind closed doors, the man beats the shit out of his wife, everyday….for no reason. The woman is unhappy….she's unloved and believes she can't do any better. Tell me, is that normal?'**

**The woman let out an exaggerated sigh, her lips still pursed together as she pretended to ignore Addison.**

'**No, it's not normal…' Addison told her. 'Now let's picture a different woman. She meets and falls in love with another woman. They live together, they have complete respect and trust in one other and make each other deliriously happy.' The redhead shrugged her shoulders. 'What is so wrong with that? Some people aren't lucky enough to find that kind of love in this world….regardless of they are a man or a woman. As long as you're happy and the relationship is consensual….what harm does it do anyone else?'**

**Arizona looked toward Teddy who was looking up at the English woman like she was a god herself. If the brunette wasn't in love with Addison before this….it was a done deal right now.**

**The woman let out a sharp breath of air from her nose and looked up at the redhead. 'You will never make me believe that homosexuality is **_**not**_** a sin. It is wrong and it…'**

'**Oh I'm sorry, are you broken or are you a parrot? Squawk, it's wrong, squawk its unnatural. I mean seriously, do you know any other words?'**

**By now Addison's voice had attracted people sitting around the area who now looked on intrigued. The woman pushed her drink across the table. 'You know what, I no longer wish to sit here and discuss this with you. You're living in sin and will go to hell…' She said, getting up from her chair and gathering her things.**

'**Oh really? Well if I'm going to hell I'll meet you there…' Addison called after her. 'Maybe I'll take you out on a date…' Her voice got louder as the woman continued to walk away. 'If you're really lucky I'll let you taste my cherry chap stick!' As she finished her shout, several people began to cheer and clap their hands. She looked around, realising for the first time she had an audience. Her face became completely flushed as she slid down into the seat by Teddy.**

**Arizona and Callie were among those that cheered her on, while Teddy looked at the redhead open mouthed. 'What….the hell…was that?' Teddy asked.**

**Addison put her head in her hand, trying to control the sharp electrical feeling that suddenly began to race through her veins.**

'**Addy that was frickin' awesome! You sounded like the spokesperson for marriage equality! We grovel at your feet.' Callie laughed.**

'**I'm sorry..' Addison said. 'I don't know what came over me.'**

'**Don't apologise…' Arizona told her. 'Callie's right, you we're awesome. People like her will sadly never change but it was funny to see you put her in her place. How dare she come in here and tell us we are wrong and unnatural.'**

**Addison shook her head. 'It just angers me so much when people stick their noses into other peoples business and tell them they are abnormal, especially when she's the one with the problem. Did you know that homosexuality is found in over 450 species, but homophobia is found in only one?'**

'**I think you deserve a toast…' Callie said, picking up one of the tequila slammers. The other 3 followed suit, holding their glasses in the air. 'To Addison and her fight for equality….coz closets are for clothes. Fabulous, fabulous clothes…' They all whooped and clinked their glasses together before knocking the liquid down their throats. They all mirrored one another, shaking their heads fiercely as they swallowed the liquid. 'Yikes, tough stuff!'**

**They sat around talking for the next 15 minutes then Callie pulled the blonde to her feet. 'Come on baby, let's have a dance.' As they walked from the table, the Latina sent a wink towards Addison, who took in a long breath of air.**

**Teddy looked at her and smiled. 'Something tells me we're about to witness something from dirty dancing…' she joked, turning back to see their friends on the dance floor.**

'**Yea…' Addison laughed, though she was too busy thinking of how to start the conversation she knew they needed to have. She followed Teddy's gaze on to the dance floor. Arizona and Callie were wrapped around one another, the blonde with her head resting in the crook of the Latina's neck. The song was fast with an erratic beat, but the 2 of them were content to just move to their own slow rhythm. They looked so happy and in love…..it was plain for anyone to see.**

**Her eye's moved to Teddy who was facing away from her….allowing a few moments of covert viewing. She could feel her body tingling as the moment of truth grew nearer. Was it nerves or was it the effects of the 2 tequila slammers she'd had?**

'**You OK?'**

**Addison snapped out of her thoughts at Teddy's words. 'Ugh, yea….' she laughed awkwardly, realising she'd been staring at the brunette. 'I was just….I was going to tell you….' She looked up into Teddy's curious eyes. 'Do you want to dance?' She internally kicked herself for taking the easy road.**

'**Sure, let's go show these guys how it's done.' Teddy got up and headed to the dance floor while Addison groaned and followed in her wake.**

**Callie watched the 2 approach and cocked her eyebrow at the redhead who shrugged in response. 'She bottled it…' Callie whispered in the blonde's ear.**

**Arizona lifted her head, looking up to find Teddy and Addison bopping to the beat a few feet away. 'Give her a break. She'll tell Teddy when she's ready.'**

**The foursome danced to the next few fast paced songs, until a slower one came on. Callie and Arizona moved closer together once again while Addison stood awkwardly a few steps away from Teddy. She laughed slightly. 'I guess this one's not for all the single ladies…'**

**Teddy laughed and got closer to the redhead. She took Addison's hands and wrapped them around her own neck. 'We can play pretend…' she told her. 'I promise I'll be good…'**

**It took the redhead a few seconds to relax into the embrace. 'Oh, well if you promise…' she replied nervously.**

**Arizona hid her grin in the crook of Callie's neck as she watched the rigid English woman deal with the proximity Teddy had forced upon her. The Latina lowered her own head, so her grin was concealed in the blondes hair. As the song went on she saw Addison relax more and more into Teddy's hold.**

**The redheads heart was going crazy. She no longer heard the music or saw the other people on the dance floor. All her thoughts and views were in overdrive, and all because of her new found feelings for the woman in her arms. They met each others eyes and Teddy grinned at her. She smiled back, her eyes drifting down to Teddy's lips and back up to her eyes.**

**What would happen if she just….**

**She didn't know if it was she who closed the gap or whether Teddy had leant in, but suddenly their lips met. It started out so tentative. A soft exploration and slowly turned into something so much more. Her hands moved up, pulling Teddy deeper into the kiss. It was different to any kiss she'd ever had before. The men she'd been with had always went in for the kill. This kiss she shared with Teddy was so loving….so soft and….it felt so right. She wanted more and willingly opened her mouth, allowing Teddy's curious tongue to slip delicately inside her mouth.**

**In the mean time, Arizona looked up at Callie's face, matching the cheesy grin she found on the Latina's mouth. 'How about we get outta here and leave these guys to it? I'll text Teddy and tell her we'll see them tomorrow.'**

'**I'm right behind you…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Latina lay naked in bed, her hands reaching up and underneath her head on the pillow as she waited for the blonde to join her. The room was set in a dim glow from the street lamps that shone in through the window. They'd slipped away unnoticed from their friends, who had continued to be lost in their kiss, even when the slow song had ended. Part of her was over the moon that Addison had bit the bullet and actually done something to show her feelings, but a small part of her was also worried….for the both of them. **

**What if they had separated from the kiss and Addison realised all the new thoughts and feelings she'd been having for her friend we're all just in her head? What if it made things so awkward between them that the rest of Addison's visit over here was going to be strained and uncomfortable?**

**Maybe she should have told the redhead to hold back for a while. Save the confrontation until nearer the end of the trip, so it didn't ruin the fun.**

**She let out a long sigh as she wondered what the 2 of them were doing now. They hadn't replied to the text Arizona had sent Teddy 45 minutes ago, and surely they must have come up for air since then? Should they be worried? Should they have stayed and talked things through with them?**

**The Latina's internal thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open down the hall. She propped herself up on her elbows, eagerly awaiting the appearance of her girlfriend.**

'**Calliope?'**

'**Yea…? Everything alright?'**

**The blonde appeared from around the doorframe. She came walking into the room slowly….her eyes solely on her very naked girlfriend laying on the bed. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the Latina's eyes drink in her appearance. Reaching the bottom of the bed, she lifted her knee, followed by the other until she was crouched on the bottom of the mattress. 'Well?' she asked.**

**The Latina sat herself, crossing her legs as she looked at the blonde. She nodded and smiled. 'Let's go slow…'**

**The blonde grinned and leant towards the Latina. She cupped her face and brought her in for a slow kiss. When she'd first suggested buying the strap on phallus to Callie the day before, she'd been pleasantly surprised to hear that the Latina was willing to give it a shot. She'd been feeling depressed at the fact her most skilful tool was out of commission, well besides her tongue…..but her right hand was usually the magic maker. **

**Bringing the strap on into the bedroom seemed like an intriguing, new adventure for them. They'd browsed various versions and sizes in the shop Arizona had led them to, until finally deciding on a little number that didn't shock either of them. With neither of them being with a man before, they didn't want to buy something that would tear the other in 2. This was meant to be a pleasurable experience that allowed them to be as one in a whole other way.**

**As the kiss deepened, Arizona gently pushed Callie down onto her back and moved to lay on top of her. The Latina laughed as she felt the phallus dig into her stomach. 'What?' the blonde asked.**

'**Nothing, it's just…..it feel's funny having that poke me in the stomach.' Arizona lifted her body slightly at Callie's words. 'I've never wanted to be with a guy so the thought of this never interested me…' she wrapped her fist around the phallus, '…but when I'm looking at you….and it's you poking me in the stomach….I have to admit, I'm really turned on right now.'**

**The blonde grinned and captured the Latina's lips again. Minutes passed as she explored Callie's body with her hands and mouth. Her tongue teased along the slit that joined the Latina's thigh to her centre. She felt Callie tremble under her gentle touch. It was blindingly obvious that her girlfriend was turned on as her arousal seeped out through her swollen lips. She couldn't resist dipping her tongue through the wetness, swirling it eagerly in the soft walls.**

**Callie spread her hips wider, hoping for more contact. Unfortunately for her, that only caused the blonde to pull away. She opened her eyes and found Arizona working her way back up her body. 'Zona…' she breathed.**

**The blonde hovered above her, leaning herself on her right elbow as she gripped the phallus in her left hand. 'Are you ready?' The Latina nodded. 'We'll go slow…' she assured her. She brought the tip of the phallus to the Latina's sex, sliding it easily up and down the slick lips, coating it in her girlfriends arousal. Positioning the head at Callie's entrance, she looked up into her eye's. 'If I hurt you….'**

'**I'll tell you…' Callie finished for her.**

**The blonde nodded, leaning forward to capture her lips. Her tongue dipped into the Latina's mouth as she began to slowly push the phallus through her walls. The Latina's hands came up to rest on the blondes back, her finger nails penetrating into the milky skin slightly. Arizona pulled out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Callie's. 'Is this OK?'**

**Callie's ragged breath washed up over her face. 'Yea, just keep….going slow…' Their eyes were locked on each other as the blonde resumed her slow actions. Callie's legs spread slightly more as she ground up just a little to accommodate the foreign object. **

**When the phallus was half way in, the blonde stopped her movements then began pulling it slowly back out. Before it left Callie's centre completely, she slowly pushed back in. She repeated this several times, going off the reactions Callie gave her. Her own clit was throbbing with excitement. Every time she pushed into the Latina, the strap that held the device together rubbed teasingly against her centre. She pushed the stimulating feeling to the back of her mind, wanting to concentrate on making this an enjoyable experience for her girlfriend. She took her hand from between them, allowing herself to lay fully down on the Latina. 'It's in…' she whispered. She saw a few tears in the corner of her eye's. 'Are you OK baby?'**

**Callie nodded quickly. 'I'm fine…..I'm good, really…' She grabbed a hold of Arizona's head and pulled her down for a hard kiss.**

**After a few moments, Arizona started to roll her hips ever so slightly, giving Callie time to get used to her movements. It wasn't long before Callie started to gyrate her own hips….the pain she had initially felt having disappeared. The blonde pulled out of the kiss, propping herself up on her left elbow as she looked down at the Latina. Her hips began to move slightly harder now she knew Callie could take it. The sight of Callie beneath her was driving her wild with want. The Latina was flushed….her mouth open as she panted along every time she pushed into her. 'You are….so beautiful….' she whispered, her lips brushing against Callie's as she spoke.**

'**Let me go on top…' the Latina whispered back. **

**Leaning off to the side, Arizona allowed Callie to roll them over to the other side of the mattress….the phallus remaining deep inside the Latina. Repositioning herself on top, Callie sat up so she now straddled the blonde's hips. She looked down at Arizona, who's expression seemed to be so….animal. She could tell she was beyond aroused from the intense gaze she received in the dark blue eyes. She started to move her hips forward, getting herself comfortable with the new position. She could feel her arousal soaking the tops of her thighs, making her movements feel so easy.**

'**Fucking hell Calliope….' Arizona groaned as the Latina picked up her rhythm. **

**With every thrust of Callie's hips, she was sending the harness straps into the blonde's clit, which Arizona was finding so far beyond difficult to ignore.**

'**You feel so good Zona…' the Latina moaned. 'God….you're….you're completely filling me.' Her hands were braced just below Arizona's breasts as she began to ride the phallus slightly faster.**

'**You're making me so wet….Calliope….' the blonde groaned. 'Oh god, fuck….faster baby….' she almost pleaded as the teasing to her clit caused that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach.**

**Callie did as the blonde asked, thrusting her hips faster, fucking the phallus harder. She let out a growl as the blonde brought her thumb to teased at her clit while she continued to gyrate her hips. 'Arizona…' She leant forward so her face hovered above the blonde's. 'Fuck me baby….make me come…'**

**Taking her left hand from between their bodies, Arizona took a hold of the Latina's hips and began thrusting her hips harder, matching the rhythm of her girlfriends. She was rewarded when Callie called out words of pleasure, encouraging her to continue her forceful actions. The slapping sound which hyphenated just how much wetness was gushing form the Latina's sex, spurred both the women on in their pursuit for release. 'You're so beautiful baby…..let go, come for me….'**

**Callie groaned as she fucked the phallus that slipped so easily in and out of her tight walls. The air in the room was so thick as they each moaned words of encouragement. Pretty soon the tremors Callie felt in the pit of her stomach reached their peak and she screamed her release in the crook of the blondes neck. Her body went stiff but her hips continued to ride down as her walls gripped and contracted against the phallus.**

**Arizona continued to thrust up into her girlfriend and when Callie fell over the edge she let herself go, her own orgasm ripping through her body. 'Oh god, Calliopeeeeeeee!' she screamed, her legs crossing tightly together as she jerked up, causing the phallus to thrust into the spent Latina with extra force.**

**The twitching continued for several more minutes and when Callie decided she couldn't take anymore, she slumped off to the other side of the bed, the strap on sliding out of her with an audible pop. It took a couple of minutes for either of them to regain movement and speech, Arizona being the first to turn and drape her arm over Callie's back.**

**The Latina opened an eye, seeing the blonde's crystal blue eye's shining back at her. She mumbled something unintelligible to which Arizona chuckled.**

'**I love you so much…' the blonde told her, leaning in to place a wet kiss on the corner of Callie's mouth. 'Did it feel OK? I know it's a completely different type of penetration…'**

'**It felt good Zona. Not so good that I want to run off with some guy though. Seeing you….knowing it was you inside me, completely filling me, felt amazing. You made me feel so good.'**

**The blonde grinned and kissing the Latina's shoulder. 'Yay!'**

'**Maybe next weekend when we come back out here, I can use it on you?'**

**Arizona nodded slowly. 'I'm willing to try…' she replied. 'Can you un-strap me? It took forever putting it on…'**

**Callie chuckled as she lifted herself up. Once the blonde was free from the harness that now lay forgotten at the side of the bed, the couples mind went back to their friends. 'Do you think they're talking? Arizona asked.**

'**I hope so…' Callie replied, running her hand down the blonde's back. 'If things don't turn out so well, it could ruin the rest of Addison's trip over here.'**

'**Yea…'**

'**Let's not think about it now ehh? I for one am completely exhausted.'**

'**Me too babe…' she lifted her head from Callie's chest, pressing her nose into the Latina's soft cheek. 'I love you…' she whispered.**

**Turning slightly, Callie placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. 'I love you too!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	41. BigRed Comes to Town Part 4

_A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this out to you! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, you're all so funny! This chapter feels like a little bit of a filler….Next chapter will see them causing trouble in the streets on Seattle, I'm sure…._

_But first….it's the morning after for 2 of our girls. How will they be feeling once the alcohol wears off? Your thoughts are always appreciated, have a great day!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Previously….**_

_**Callie chuckled as she lifted herself up. Once the blonde was free from the harness that now lay forgotten at the side of the bed, the couples mind went back to their friends. 'Do you think they're talking? Arizona asked.**_

'_**I hope so…' Callie replied, running her hand down the blonde's back. 'If things don't turn out so well, it could ruin the rest of Addison's trip over here.'**_

'_**Yea…'**_

'_**Let's not think about it now ehh? I for one am completely exhausted.'**_

'_**Me too babe…' she lifted her head from Callie's chest, pressing her nose into the Latina's soft cheek. 'I love you…' she whispered.**_

_**Turning slightly, Callie placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. 'I love you too!'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 41**

'**Should I pack some games?' Arizona asked, sifting her way through her closet.**

'**What kind of games are you thinking about?'**

**The blonde turned, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at her girlfriend. 'I don't know. I've got a bunch of different ones. Twister, monopoly, domino's, game of life, trivial pursuit?'**

'**I haven't played monopoly since I lived with my parents..' Callie laughed. 'I was always good at it too.'**

'**Same here…' the blonde replied. 'I was banned from playing for a while because of…..undisclosed reasons. But I **_**always **_**won…'**

'**You were banned from playing monopoly..?' The Latina enquired. 'Who by, your mom?' Arizona gave her an embarrassed glance before tuning back to the closet. Callie laughed out loud as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. 'You were banned from playing by your mom Arizona….seriously?' She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, dropping her lips to kiss under her ear.**

'**Yea well, it wasn't my fault. But like I said, I always win. So if I take the game, you've been forewarned.'**

'**Why were you banned?' the Latina asked again, refusing to change the subject.**

'**That's just something you don't need to know….'**

**Snorting, Callie squeezed the blonde's hips. 'Alright, I'll just ask Teddy when she comes along.' The blonde groaned as she realised Teddy wouldn't hesitate in telling the story. 'That's if we actually hear from Teddy and Addison today…' the Latina continued.**

'**You know, I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that we haven't heard from them yet?' Arizona turned in the Latina's arms. 'Should we be worried?'**

**Callie shook her head slowly, not really knowing how to answer her girlfriend. 'I don't know. If we look at it from one perspective, if things had turned awkward between them, Addison would have called to crash here last night, wouldn't she?'**

'**Maybe….but what if she felt embarrassed and didn't want to talk about it?'**

**Callie shook her head again as she released her hold on the blonde and walked back over to her half packed case. 'I don't think she'd be embarrassed, not with me….not after we talked yesterday.'**

**With a sigh, Arizona turned back to the closet. She had to admit she was feeling a little worried about her best friend. She'd been crushing hard on the English woman for so long and if, by some small chance Addison gave her the brush off last night, she knew the brunette would try to cover it up, but she'd been completely crushed inside. Arizona would see right through her though and they'd have to figure out a way of accommodating the redhead until she flew back to England.**

**It was only a few minutes later when the couple heard a soft knock at the front door. They glanced at each other before moving into the other room. Callie stopped at the couch as the blonde made for the door.**

'**Teds…' Arizona smiled as she opened the door. Her eye's assessed the hall behind Teddy briefly, noticing there was no sign of the English woman.**

'**Hey…' Teddy replied. Her words and body language were so….deflated. 'Can I come in?'**

**Arizona frowned as she took a step back. 'Ofcourse you can…' she told her. 'You usually just barge in anyway…' She attempted to chuckle but it came out more as an awkward kind of snort.**

**The brunette walked into the apartment, offering a small smile to the blonde and a nod of her head towards the Latina. She looked around the apartment tentatively as walked further in. 'Is she here?' she asked, looking at Callie and then her best friend.**

**Arizona closed the door and walked towards her friend. 'N..no, she isn't. She not at yours?'**

**Teddy looked at the floor, her body noticeably slumping. 'No, she issn't.' Letting out a sigh she moved to sit on the couch.**

**Arizona and Callie looked at one another before moving to sit either side of the brunette. The blonde placed her hand on Teddy's back. 'What's happened Ted's?'**

'**I messed up…' the brunette said, her hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of her nose. 'I totally messed up.'**

**Callie caught Arizona's eye behind Teddy's back. 'You want to tell us what happened?'**

'**I….she….we kissed.' small laugh left her lips. 'I guess you knew that already from the text you sent last night.'**

'**Yea…' Arizona replied hesitantly. 'We thought it was best to leave you guys to it. I mean, you both seemed to be….enjoying yourselves.'**

**Teddy nodded. 'We were. At least, I was. God…' she exclaimed, '…why am I such an idiot?'**

'**She regretted kissing you…' Arizona's statement was more rhetorical then a direct question, Teddy however nodded weakly in reply.**

'**Did she go back to yours at all last night?' Callie asked. Teddy shook her head. The Latina's eyebrows raised slightly and she looked at Arizona. 'So she's been out all night and hasn't contacted you or us?'**

'**I…I….I thought she'd come here…' she looked at Callie. 'Oh god, now I feel even worse. She's been out somewhere in Missouri all night by herself. Probably at a hotel or….'**

**Callie got up from the couch to retrieve her cell while Arizona continued to rub Teddy's back. The brunette groaned out loud. 'Why did this happen…' she shouted.**

**Callie looked over at the couch but her head whipped towards the door as a light knock sounded. She didn't hesitate in striding over and pulling the door open. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Addison on the other side. 'Addy…'**

'**Hey, Cal…'**

'**Come in…' Callie told her, stepping out of the way.**

'**Thanks.' Within a few steps the redhead hesitated as her eye's met the brunettes, who was on the couch behind Arizona. 'Ohh….umm, I can come back...' She started, looking to Callie.**

'**No, wait!' It was Teddy that spoke, jumping up from the couch and taking a few steps toward the redhead. 'What the hell Addison? You leave me on the dance floor and don't bother telling me or these guys where you are?'**

'**I'm sorry, I just….it was awkward..'**

**Speaking of awkward, Arizona and Callie began to feel like 3rd**** wheels so slowly inched towards the other room as the other 2 women talked. **

'**Awkward? It didn't have to be awkward Addison. You kissed me, big deal. If you didn't enjoy it then just get over it….I have.'**

**Addison scrunched up her nose and frowned. 'What's that suppose to mean? Callie, Arizona….stay please…' The redhead said, looking over her shoulder.**

**The couple had been so close to slinking off to the bedroom to give the other 2 some space but now they hovered in the doorway uncomfortably. **

'**It means it was just a kiss. A drunken kiss that meant nothing. I don't even know if it was me that initiated it but whatever… Don't let this ruin the rest of your stay.'**

'**How can it not?' Addison shot back. 'You like me, and we kissed. For the rest of my stay it's gona be all….weird and tense.'**

**Teddy shook her head, her face a canvas of confusion. 'Why does it have to be weird and tense? Friends kiss on nights out all the time. It doesn't mean anything, and if it makes you feel any better, you weren't even that good a kisser. The crush I had on you has dissolved….disappeared….finite!'**

**Addison scoffed. 'Yea, OK….sure it has.'**

'**No really, it has, and after seeing what you're like after one kiss, I think I've had a lucky escape. You'd be too much trouble and completely high maintenance. I don't really find that appealing.'**

**Arizona made a step forward but Callie's hand on her arm stopped her from going too far. 'Addison can take care of herself…' the Latina whispered.**

'**You know you can be a real arsehole at times….' Addison said.**

**Teddy let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Yea well, if it wasn't for arseholes like me, there wouldn't be pieces of shit like you.' Addison shook her head and looked off to the side, away from everyone else in the room.**

'**Teddy…' Arizona said. 'That's harsh…'**

'**Harsh, Arizona? How? She's the one that wants to wallow in this. I'm trying to give her an out. I'm willing to move on and not let this ruin our friendship.**

**Addison wiped at her face and began to back away to the door. 'You know, I think I'll just head off for a bit…' She turned and grasped the door handle.**

'**No….no, you know what, you don't get to walk away…' Teddy said as she watched Addison open the door and leave. 'We're adults. We should be able to talk about this sensibly so get your British ass back here now!' Making it to the entrance, Teddy grasped the edge of the door and slammed it shut as she left.**

**Back in the apartment, Callie and Arizona stared at the door open mouthed. It was the Latina that let out a sigh first. 'I think this may be my fault…'**

'**No, Callie…..this is not your fault. Like Teddy said, they're adults. They should be able to go this alone.'**

'**Did that look like they can deal with this alone?'**

**Arizona looked at the door. It wasn't often Teddy chased after a girl. God knows how she'd attempt to work things out. Knowing how much of an ass Teddy could be at times, the blonde frowned. 'Maybe we should….' she pointed to the door.**

'**Uh huh…' Callie replied.**

**Passing the dresser, Arizona picked up her keys. 'If they make some big scene in the lobby downstairs I'm gona…' Her words were lost on her lips as Callie opened the door. Out in the hallway stood Teddy and Addison, side by side with amusement dancing on their faces. They each held on to a piece of paper which read **_**'You've been Punk'd'**_

**The blonde and Latina looked from each other, to their friends, to the paper and then to each other again.**

'**Well it took you long enough to follow…' Teddy exclaimed.**

**Arizona pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. She looked at Addison, who grinned back at her and then back to her best friend. 'You know there's something about your face that attracts my fist!'**

**Addison giggled as Teddy leant in, pointing to her chin. 'Come on then firecracker….give it your best left hook.'**

'**You guys were playing us?' Callie asked.**

**Addison offered a sympathetic smile. 'I'm sorry. It was Teddy's idea and well….it sounded quite funny….' she said, throwing in some puppy dog eye's for effect.**

**The Latina looked at her girlfriend. 'Dramatic door slam?'**

'**Definitely…'**

**With a flick of her wrist, Callie whipped the door forward. The slam never came though as Teddy slipped her foot between the door and frame. 'Hey now, you left us!' She opened the door further, coming into the apartment. 'If you'd stuck around maybe you'd of seen for yourself what happened.'**

'**Hmm, do you hear something Calliope?'**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows, as she walked towards the kitchen. 'Kind of….sounds a bit like an irritating scratching kind of noise.'**

'**Yea, that's what I hear too.'**

**Teddy rolled her eye's and looked at the redhead. 'And I thought we were the childish ones….'**

**They all piled into the kitchen, Callie and Arizona on one side of it with their arms folded, staring back at their grinning friends. 'So are you going to tell us what actually happened?' the blonde finally said.**

**Addison and Teddy looked at one another. 'Want me to tell it?' Teddy asked, to which Addison nodded. 'OK, well….' she paused and looked at her best friend as she shrugged. 'We kissed…' she said in a complete nonchalant way.**

**The blonde laughed and began clapping her hands together. 'Well, well, well….I for one did not see that coming. Did you Calliope?'**

'**I've actually just peed my pants in bewilderment…' the Latina replied.**

**Teddy laughed as she rolled her eye's. OK, alright…. We kissed and….' she looked back at Addison. 'We talked…'**

'**Did it make you want to gag?' the blonde asked Addison, who let out a small laugh.**

'**Actually, no. It didn't. She's a really good kisser. It was….for want of a better word….different, to what I'm used to.' She smiled, looked to the brunette. 'In a good way…'**

**A smug grin appeared on Teddy's face as she listened to her long term crush. Callie and Arizona glanced at each other, sharing a mutual look of relief. 'Soooo, what does this mean?' the Latina asked.**

'**We haven't gotten that far yet…' Teddy told her. 'I'm just psyched she actually kissed me!' she laughed, causing the rest to laugh. For the first time that morning, Callie and Arizona relaxed in the knowledge things were alright between their friends. Watching Teddy and Addison give each other shy glances was as amusing as it was cute. 'So anyway, are you guys packed and ready to hit the airport?'**

'**Almost. We spent most of the morning worrying about you 2…'**

**Teddy held up her hands. 'Whoa, sorry mom!'**

'**Yea, well you can….what words would you English normally say here Addison….sod off?' When the redhead laughed and nodded, Arizona looked back at Teddy. 'You can sod off, coz I wont be worrying about you anymore.' The blonde made her way back towards the bedroom, closely followed by the Latina.**

**As Callie passed Addison, she put her hand on the redheads arm. 'I want details….' she told her, before continuing her walk toward the bedroom.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later, the women were half way through their flight to Seattle. Callie and Arizona sat slightly behind and on the other side of the aisle to Teddy and Addison, deep in discussion about the possibility of Erica bumping into them at some point over the next few days.**

'**Will she scratch my eyes out?' the blonde joked.**

**Callie shook her head. 'No, of course not. She'd be polite. She'd probably be really nice to you, though inside it'd be eating her alive.' Callie moved her gaze to her lap while she internally dreaded seeing her ex while out with her new girlfriend.**

**Arizona looked thoughtfully back at the Latina. 'Hey, it'll be OK. We'll just….jump in a bush or behind a wall if we see her walking down the street.'**

**Callie laughed slightly and nodded. 'Yea, I don't want to hide you from anyone though babe. I want to show you off to the world, but I don't want to continually hurt Erica either.**

**The blonde nodded. 'I get that Cal….I do. This trips meant to be fun so let's not dwell on something that might not even happen, OK?'**

'**You're right…'**

**Reaching for the Latina's hand, Arizona laced their fingers together. 'Ofcourse I am. I'm always right….and I'm awesome.'**

**Callie laughed, leaning the side of her head against the rest behind her. 'This weeks going to be fun. There's so much we can do in Seattle. I've got some…' Her words fell short as she felt a shower of things hit herself and the blonde. Picking up one of the offending items she realised it was a handful of skittles. Turning to her right she saw Teddy lean closer. 'Taste the rainbow, bitches…' And with that she straightened up and strutted down the aisle with a chuckle.**

**Callie looked back at the blonde and frowned, while Arizona merely grinned. 'We've just been the victim of a gay drive by! Damn, I was sloppy. We're gona have to get her back. For that **_**and**_** the prank this morning.'**

**Callie opened her mouth to speak but stopped and frowned again. 'You flight attendants are a rare breed, aren't you?'**

'**You have no idea…' Arizona laughed.**

**Shaking her head, the Latina looked at the now vacant seat by Addison. 'Well, while you come up with a counter, gay drive-by….thingy, I'm gona get the scoop from Addison.' As she stood up from her seat, she stretched her muscles and shuffled into the vacant seat by her friend. 'Hope this seats not taken….'**

'**Actually, you just squished my pocket sized friend there…' Addison joked.**

'**Mhmm, right Miss Great Britain 2011, I want the gossip. Every last detail!'**

**Addison shook her head and laughed. She didn't reply straight away and borrowed time by letting out an exaggerated sigh while looking obliviously back at her friend. 'I don't know where to start Cal. Last night was….' She struggled to find the right word. '…it was….comfortable?'**

**Callie frowned. 'Comfortable? Seriously. You had your first night of hot lesbian sex and….'**

'**Whoa, hang on. We didn't have….' she lowered her voice, realising she may have shouted her words. 'We didn't have sex…' Callie raised an eyebrow as if to say yea right. 'Honestly Cal, we didn't. After we broke the kiss on the dance floor we agreed to go home and we talked. For hours, we talked and….there was some making out too, but we didn't have sex. What kind of girl do you think I am?' When Callie's eyebrow raised again, Addison pursed her lips. 'OK, so don't answer that. Honestly though, these feelings I'm having, they're so new and I don't want to rush into something and I certainly don't want to hurt Teddy.'**

**Callie nodded. 'I understand that. How did it feel for you.…kissing another woman..?'**

**Putting her head on the side, Addison looked up as though deep in thought. 'It was the best kiss of my life…' she smiled. 'She was so tender and soft. It was like the rest of the club disappeared and all I could feel and see was Teddy and oh my god, I sound like a complete cliché right now!'**

'**Uh huh…' Callie laughed. 'That was quite cheesy.'**

'**Do me a favour and don't tell Teddy what I just said…'**

**Holding a hand up, Callie crossed 2 fingers. 'Promise. So, what happens now?'**

**A long sigh left the redheads mouth. This was something she and Teddy had discussed at length last night. Addison was here for another week and a half. What would happen if her friendship with Teddy grew into something more within that time? She knew how hard it was for Callie and Arizona to leave each other…..surely it would be worse if she and Teddy started up some sort of relationship, coz she was so much more further away. **

**Granted, they were no Callie and Arizona, but who's to say their relationship wasn't meant to be too? Were they destined to have nothing but a torrid holiday affair and when the time was up that was it….end of the relationship and back to being just cyber friends? She found it doubtful to believe they'd be able to go back to being **_**just **_**cyber friends after having a relationship…..no matter how brief it would be.**

'**You're worrying about what will happen once you leave?'**

**Addison looked back at Callie and nodded sadly. 'Yea, how can I not? I wasn't expecting this Cal. I was meant to be here on vacation, meeting friends and having fun. I had no idea I'd feel something for the woman I'd been talking to for the last couple of years. How do I deal with this?'**

**Right now Callie felt she owed the redhead some good advice. Addison had gotten her through many rough patches over the last couple of years….it was her turn to repay the favour. The thing was, not even she as an outsider knew what would be for the best. 'You know Addy, I really want to help you here with something inspirational and decisive, but I think this is something you need to think about yourself. You like her….she likes you. You're both consenting adults, but you really need to think about how it's going to be in 2 weeks. When you're back home and Teddy's still here, probably pining after you. God knows if and when you'll come back out here. Although, with flight attendant friends that is a lot easier to set in motion….' she smiled. 'You could however agree to having a holiday romance and once it's over, its over.'**

**Addison nodded. It was alright for them to say this now, but feelings were complex little buggers. God knows if she slept with Teddy, what she'd feel like afterwards.**

'**Or maybe you guys should just forget about it. Remain friends and continue to flirt with each other aimlessly. That could quite possibly be the safest thing to do.' Again Addison nodded. 'Have you and Teds talked about it?'**

'**Yea, for hours. We don't know what's for the best.'**

'**You could always just move here….' Callie laughed.**

'**Yea right…' Addison replied, nudging the Latina with her elbow.**

'**Hey, I'm moving to Missouri for Arizona. I recognise Seattle's not as far away, but still. If you guys get around to some sexy time, you may change your mind. You might actually find she's worth picking up your life and moving….' The Latina looked over her left shoulder. She smiled as she watched Arizona laugh at something Teddy, who'd taken her seat, say.**

'**Are we still talking about me and Teddy or have we moved on to you and Arizona?'**

**Callie turned back and grinned. 'Maybe a bit of both…'**

**They talked for another few minutes before Callie turned to see Teddy standing beside her. 'OK, your girlfriends reverted back to her unicorn ways so I want my seat back…'**

'**What's happened?' Callie asked.**

**She sighed and turned so Arizona could hear her too. 'She told me Unicorns do exist, they just got real fat and now we call them rhinos…'**

**Callie rolled her eyes and looked over to her girlfriend.**

'**They do…' Arizona shrugged from her seat.**

**Turning back to the redhead Callie sighed. 'I guess I'm gona have to go over there and tell my girlfriend that its better for people to think you're a fool then to open your mouth and remove all doubt.' **

'**Good luck with that…' Teddy said as the Latina passed her.**

**With an amused grin, Callie reclaimed her seat by the blonde. 'Did you sneak a few of those tablets out of the hospital without me knowing?' she teased.**

'**Come on, think about it. Rhino's could be fat Unicorns…'**

**Placing her hand on her girlfriends thigh, Callie rubbed the clothed flesh reassuringly. 'I'd agree with you babe, but then we'd **_**both**_** be crazy.'**

**With a pout, Arizona slumped back in her seat. 'Good luck with having sex tonight, Calliope…' she said, sprouting a burst of laughter from her compassionate girlfriend.**


	42. Chapter 42

*Sneaks into the room* Wow, guys...I dont think I can even begin to apologise enough to you all for being MIA for so long! I really am so sorry! I eventually moved out of my parents and have my own flat now. Id of thought Id have loads of time to write but it really hasnt worked out that way. Feel like I need to throw another apology out to you for arriving with such a short update! Its at least a little something and hopefully it's going to kick start me into writing again coz I really feel like I've lost my mojo!

Thanks so much to all of you for your messages, attempting to get me to update pronto. I've tried, I really have - and hopefully some words will start flowing soon. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story just shout them out - Maybes it'll help inspire me :)

Hope you're all good and please be gentle with kicking my ass in your comments lol! Ok, you can be rough - i deserve it!

Chapter 42

The flight touched down at Tacoma Airport not long after 5pm. Addison had been warned the weather in Seattle would be a dramatic change from what she'd experienced in Missouri, and Callie wasn't surprised when her forewarning paid off. The rain had lashed against the plane as they neared the Latina's home town.

Addison…being British, had laughed and stated it was just like being home. Sometimes you could experience all 4 seasons in just 1 week in England. It was frustrating, but you learned to just get on with it.

Cristina had been waiting at the arrivals gate for the women arriving. It was the first time she'd met Callie's new girlfriend and after only a few minutes into the car journey, old and new friends were joking on harmoniously. It was Teddy and Cristina that hit it off with one another the most….both of them possessing a very dry sense of humour which meant their comments bounced off one another exceptionally well. After arriving at her 2nd home, the Korean woman had left the other's to unpack but arranged to meet up with them the next day**.**

Arizona stuck her head through the gap in her opened bedroom door, stealthily scanning the hallway for any signs of movement. When Callie had shown Addison and Teddy to each of their _separate_ rooms a few minutes earlier, neither the Latina nor Arizona had missed the disappointed glance that passed between the friends. Now the blonde had taken it upon herself to spy on the 2 women, wondering if and when they'd sneak their belongings into the same room. She strained her ears, listening for any quiet murmurs.

But there was nothing.

Frowning, she leant back into the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. 'I can't hear anything…' she said, seeing Callie walk out of the en suite bathroom.

The Latina let out a chuckle while rummaging back through her bag. 'They're probably too shy to admit to each other that they'd like to share a room. They haven't actually had sex remember. Something's gona have to give before they share a bed.'

'True. There's no way Teddy would be able to share a bed with Addison without jumping her. She's got no control at all.'

Callie laughed and cleared her throat. Bringing her right hand up, she pretended to be on the phone. 'Oh, hello kettle this is Arizona, yea, you're black….' she mocked.

The blondes mouth dropped open while her hands rested on either hip. 'Excuse me, I am not as bad as her.'

Callie scoffed. 'Mhmm, sure. Just rings a bell is all. I seem to remember you saying there was no way you'd have been able to sleep in that Hotel bed with me _without_ jumping my bones.'

Arizona shook her head. 'Nope, that wasn't me. I definitely remember _you_ saying that to _me_…' she defended, to which Callie raised her eyebrow.

'Your memory sucks 'Zona. When it comes to sex, you're a hopeless case!'

'I am not!' the blonde pouted.

'Hmm, what was that?' Callie asked, tossing the tops in her hand onto the bed while she moved toward the blonde.

'I'm not a hopeless case. You're the hopeless case Calliope.' The Latina neared her slowly, a predatory glint in her eye like she was stalking her prey. Butterflies began to flutter in the blonde's stomach and goose bumps washed across her skin.

'Oh I am, am I?' Callie asked, circling the blonde with her hands bent out in front of her.

Arizona took a few steps to the left, effectively joining Callie's little predatory dance. She bit her bottom lip as she watched her girlfriend's movements. 'Yea, it's all you. You're the initiator. I just can't say no is all…'

Quickly, Callie pounced forward, causing a shrill squeal to leave her girlfriends mouth in surprise. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and tackled her to the ground. Giggles and squeals flew around the room as both women battled for dominance. Callie had the upper hand briefly, before Arizona dug her fingers right into the Latina's sensitive spot on her sides.

It was Callie's turn to squeal as she fell off to the side, giving Arizona the opportunity to pin the fallen woman to the ground. Finally straddling the Latina's hips, the blonde leant down, taking Callie's bottom lip between her teeth. Blonde locks fell to the sides of the Latina's head like a curtain. 'I'm always right baby…' she said, raking her tongue over the lightly bitten lip.

'I think we're going to have to test that theory…' Callie brought her head up, capturing Arizona's lips. A throat being cleared caught their attention quickly. With a pop, their lips separated and Arizona's hair whipped out of the way.

Addison and Teddy stood at the now opened door to their room. They'd been so caught up in their play fight that they hadn't heard the other 2 women open the door.

'Kinky…' Teddy said with a grin.

'Do you knock?' Arizona said, straightening herself up.

'I think you know the answer to that already…'

With a roll of her eyes, Arizona looked down at Callie as if to say _this isn't over _and lifted herself up. Looking back at her best friend she stood with her hands on her hips. 'If I throw a stick will you leave?'

Teddy laughed, closely followed by Addison. 'She's so pleasant our Arizona, isn't she?'

As Callie laughed, a thought popped into her head. 'Oh, actually Teddy that reminds me. What's this whole deal with 'Zona and monopoly?'

The blonde's eyes went wide, her head whipping around to look at her girlfriend before spinning back around to look at Teddy. 'No….don't you dare!' she warned her laughing best friend.

'Oh, you've heard there's a story there have you?' The Latina nodded and looked amusedly at her girlfriend who was now staring daggers at the other flight attendant. Ignoring her best friend, Teddy looked smugly towards Callie. 'So, a few years back…'

'A few years? Teddy it was at least 17 years ago!'

Teddy rolled her eyes. 'Like I said, a few years ago, an 8 or 9 year old Arizona was playing a game of monopoly with her parents and brother. It was apparently an unspoken rule that Arizona always had to have the 2 most expensive properties on the board. If anyone else landed on them, they were forbidden from purchasing the properties. So this one night, Tim decides to be a devil. He was first to land on the 2nd most expensive street and he went and bought it.'

Callie was looking between Teddy and Arizona, who was stood with her arms folded, still staring daggers at her best friend. 'Tim's always been an ass…' Arizona scoffed. 'Always hell bent on teasing me.'

'Anyway…' Teddy continued, '…little Arizona was absolutely livid that she wouldn't be owning both the expensive properties in this game and she started shouting at her parents for letting her brother buy _her_ property. She got so angry that she stood up in her seat, grabbed the edges of the monopoly board and threw it in the air before storming out of the room.'

Callie and Addison snorted with laughter while Arizona continued to stare intensely at the brunette. 'You threw the board in the air Arizona? Seriously?'

Arizona's glare turned on her girlfriend. 'He only bought it to piss me off Callie. He knew they were mine.'

'You know, technically they're no ones until they're landed on babe…'

'But they are _my_ properties Calliope!'

'Cal, seriously….I wouldn't argue with her. You wont win.'

Callie nodded in agreement. 'I'm just glad we didn't pack the board now.'

'Ah, shame!' Addison replied. 'I'd quite like to see the competitive side to Arizona here.'

Teddy shook her head. 'Noooo, trust me. She's a big ugly monster when she's angry.'

'Gee thanks…' the blonde sighed.

Callie moved closer, placing a hand on the blonde's hip as she kissed her cheek. 'You could never be ugly. Infact I bet you're incredibly adorable when you're all grrr and arggg!'

Arizona giggled in response. 'Did you just quote the Buffy monster to me there?'

'Maybe…' Callie grinned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Teddy and Addison looked on amused. 'So fucking cute.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Callie left the other 3 women at Cristina's place while she headed back to Erica's for her car. It was strange but that's how she thought of the place she once called home. It was _Erica's_ place. Sure all her stuff was still there and her mail was still delivered there, but she didn't see it as her home now.

Over the last couple of months she'd probably spent more time elsewhere then at Erica's. To say she was nervous about returning this morning would have been a total understatement. What with her new girlfriend in town, she was nervous that Erica would be home and she'd ask Callie what she was doing and where she was staying.

Callie wouldn't lie to her. She was a crappy liar anyway.

As the cab pulled up outside the house, she paid the driver and slowly exited the car. She breathed a sigh of relief when only her car remained outside of the porch. Taking out her keys she entered the house. She needed to pick up a few items, including the old monopoly set she knew was tucked away in a storage cupboard. The thought of witnessing her girlfriend all riled up was something she really wanted to see. Oh how she wished Teddy or Addison could land on those expensive properties first. Not herself though. No, being on the receiving end of the blonde's agitation would be….

On second thought, that could be very interesting.

Locating the games board, she grabbed a few other things and left the house with a smile. That was until she opened the front door. 'Callie, you're home…'

The Latina stood completely still for a few seconds. 'Ugh….Hi Erica. Umm, yea I am. I just needed to…' she looked at the items in her arms and then back up to her ex girlfriend. 'I was just picking up a few things. I'm….I'm at Cristina's place for a few days.'

Erica scanned the items in the Latina's arms and smiled weakly. 'Oh, that's nice.' She looked at the ground as Callie slowly inched away from the door.

'Yea, ugh….you remember me talking about my friend in England..…Addison?' Erica thought for a second and nodded her head. 'Yea, well she's come over to the States for a few weeks so she's staying at Cristina's'

'I see. That's nice.' Erica smiled. She turned towards the house, stepping over the threshold. 'Is…' she turned back to the Latina. 'Is Arizona alright with you staying at Cristina's with Addison?'

Callie's mouth slipped open slightly as she thought about Erica's words. Was her ex wondering if Arizona was in town too or was she insinuating that Arizona might be jealous of her staying alone with another woman….like she couldn't be trusted. 'No, no of course not. Arizona….she's, she's here too. So is her friend Teddy, who has also been friends with Addison for a while.

'Oh…' Erica replied with a nod. 'That's nice then. I'm sure you'll show them all the sights Seattle has to offer.'

Callie nodded. 'Yea, I was going to. I've thought of a few things so…'

An awkward silence consumed the ex couple and it was eventually Erica that broke it. 'Well I'll let you go. I've just come back to pick up a few things so…'

'Yea, ok umm…I'll see you later then.'

'Yea, bye Callie.' With that the blonde closed the front door, leaving Callie staring at the painted wood. With a sigh she turned and headed towards her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost 2 hours later, the foursome were exiting Callie's work building after a brief tour of her office. She'd phoned ahead making sure Richard was out of the building. God knows he wouldn't have appreciated knowing 3 civilians were wondering around his department. Walking down the steps out front, Callie spotted Mark coming towards them; a notable swagger to his walk.

'Well now, what do we have here?' Mark grinned, looking between the women.

Having already met Mark, Arizona offered him a smile then looked to her girlfriend.

'Hey Mark..' the Latina responded.

Teddy looked towards Arizona and Callie. 'Is this _the_ Mark? Man whore extraordinaire?'

The sports writers eyes widened briefly before his face softened and he looked at the Latina. 'What lies have you been spreading about me Torres?'

'Lies Sloan….really?'

Pursing his lips together, Mark looked back at the other 3 women. 'It's a pleasure to have you all over here.' He looked at the redhead. 'You must be Miss Montgomery?'

'What makes you assume that?' Addison asked.

Mark smirked. 'It was more of a guess really….until you opened your mouth that is.' He held out his hand to which the English woman accepted.

Callie came a little closer to the pair. 'Mark, as you guessed this is Addison and…' she looked over her shoulder to where Teddy and her girlfriend were standing. '…this is Teddy. Guys, this is Mark…'

'…Man whore extraordinaire..' he finished for her. 'But my friends just call me Mark.' He looked toward the blonde woman. 'It's good to see you again Arizona.'

'You too…' Arizona smiled.

Taking another step up, Mark looked up to his work building briefly before looking back at the women. 'So what are you all doing here?'

'Just been showing them where I work.'

The sports writer frowned at the Latina. 'Of all the places in Seattle, you bring them to work?' he teased.

She held her hands up and shrugged. 'They asked to see where all the stories get _'made up'' _she gestured with her fingers.

Mark laughed and nodded. 'Sounds about right. The shit some of these guys write is quite unbelievable at times.'

'Which is why I stick to taking photo's.'

'Where are you guys off to now?'

It was Teddy that answered him. 'Callie's taking us into town to do some…'

'…Shopping?' Mark interrupted. 'Seriously, what is it with women and shopping?'

'Well…' Addison started. 'One can never have too many pairs of heels darling!'

Mark turned to her, raising an eyebrow as she swivelled her hips, flashing the side of her high heels. 'I beg to differ…' he grinned. 'I find one pair is more than enough for myself. We really do have more fascinating places then our work and town.'

'Relax Mark, they're here for a few days so we'll get to the good stuff. I've got a little something planned for later…' she grinned.

Arizona saw the wink the Latina gave to her friend and rolled her eyes. 'You're still keeping it a secret?'

Callie rubbed the smalls of the blonde's back. 'The anticipation will get you through the rest of the day…' she told her. She looked back at Mark. 'It's that thing we were going to do a couple of years ago but it was cancelled coz of the weather.'

Mark frowned for a few moments before realisation struck. 'Oh you mean…'

'Uh huh…' Callie nodded.

'Great stuff. I'd quite like to try that out myself.'

'Well, why don't you come along?' Addison asked him, before looking at Callie for confirmation.

The Latina nodded. 'Yea, you could come along if you wanted. Cristina's coming too. I'm sure they could squeeze one more into it.'

After telling Mark she'd text him details later that afternoon, the 4 women said their goodbye to the sports writer and headed back to the car. Lagging behind Teddy and Addison, Arizona whispered in her girlfriends ear. 'You can tell me what we're doing and I wont tell them…'

Callie's head dropped back as she let out a laugh. 'You are so bad babe!'

Arizona's mouth opened and closed a few times while she thought of her response. 'What? I just hate surprises…'

'Mhmm..' Callie grinned. 'I'm not telling you babe, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else.'

Scoffing, Arizona turned away from her girlfriend. 'Fine, don't tell me. See if I care, you stinky poo face!' she says, walking ahead of the watched her walk ahead, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Picking up her pace, she caught up to the blonde, wrapping and arm around her shoulders as they made the trek back to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Prankster

A/N – Wow. Guys... How much time has passed? I could apologise to you until I'm blue in the face, but I don't think it'd do any good! I am sorry though. 2012 was a crazy year for me, and this year's passing far too quickly. So anyway, enough of that. I decided I really missed writing and managed to finish off The Price of Fame. A story that had been on-going for even longer than this one! It got me back into the flow...well, almost. I struggled with some ideas but finally I managed to write something down.

This chapter includes something I've kind of made up. The thing they do first is technically describing Edinburgh dungeons, it's not in Seattle, I just made that up for the sake of the story. There's one part that did actually happen in the dungeons during my tour of Edinburgh dungeons and I was the victimiser hehe!

I just need to say a massive thank you to everyone for the messages and alerts. They're still coming through every so often and every one of them gives me a kick up the butt to write more. I'd love ideas of what you'd like to see included in this story...where you'd like it to go. If they're crazy enough, you may just see it included in the story in the next few chapters!

Ok, lastly. I quickly got this finished so I could post it on my good friends birthday! Happy birthday '2damnpretty2die' aka Sarah!

Right so, on with the show! Thanks for sticking with me!

xxx

_Previously..._

_Callie's head dropped back as she let out a laugh. 'You are so bad!'_

_Arizona's mouth opened and closed a few times while she thought of her response. 'What? I just hate surprises…'_

_'Mhmm..' Callie grinned. 'I'm not telling you babe, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else.'_

_Scoffing, Arizona turned away from her girlfriend. 'Fine, don't tell me. See if I care, you stinky poo face!' she said, walking ahead as Callie watched on, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Picking up her pace, she caught up to the blonde, wrapping and arm around her shoulders as they made the trek back to the car._

_xxx_

Chapter 43

'Are we nearly there yet?'

Callie rolled her eyes and shot a narrow-eyed glance in the direction of her very impatient girlfriend. All afternoon Arizona had attempted to squeeze clues as to where they were headed that evening, but the Latina's plans had remained unshared. Looking back ahead of them, Callie noticed Mark standing outside of their destination. 'See you yourself' she said, nodding her head in the man's direction.

'Finally' the blonde exclaimed, noticing Callie's friend leant up against a lamppost.

'Ladies..' Mark greeted.

After a chorus of hellos, the group looked to the building Mark had been stood next to.

'So…' Arizona started. 'Where are we?'

'Ever heard of the Seattle dungeons?' Mark asked her.

'Umm….no?' the blonde replied.

'Is it anything like Edinburgh dungeons?' Addison enquired, sprouting a laugh from the woman beside her.

'Oh god I hope so!' Teddy laughed. She looked to Arizona whose lips were now pursed as she thought on.

'I think it is yea..' Callie replied, completely oblivious to her girlfriend's unenthusiastic demeanor. 'It takes you through Seattle's murky past.'

'Oh this is just too good' Teddy laughed. 'Ready for round 2?' she asked the blonde.

Frowning Callie finally looked at her girlfriend. 'Round 2 of what?'

When Arizona merely grumbled under her breath, Teddy continued. 'A few years back we went to the Edinburgh dungeons. Arizona here got picked on in nearly every room we went into. She was so embarrassed and scared of all the darkness. People were constantly jumping out at you. God I hope this place is like that!'

Callie didn't know whether to laugh or console the blonde. 'I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were scared of the dark…' A playful glint was present in the Latina's eyes when Arizona turned to look at her.

'Oh har har! I'm not afraid of the dark. I just….I don't like the idea of walking around in the pitch dark when absolutely anyone could come up behind you.'

'I'm sure Callie will protect you' Cristina replied.

The Latina nodded, grinning back at her girlfriend. 'I'm sure they only picked on you because you were the most beautiful person on the tour.'

That brought the dimples back to the blonde's face. 'Charmer.' She leant in to kiss Callie on the lips. The sound of gagging from their friends effectively ruined the moment.

Moving towards the entrance, Mark opened the large heavy door open for everyone to pass through. A few minutes later they were paid up at the registration desk and ushered through to a dimly lit room. Upon first glance, they acknowledged the fake courtroom. There were another 6 people in the room, 2 men and 4 women, who nodded slightly at them, offering a friendly smile. Once they were all in the room, the door was shut loudly behind them, eliciting a few shrieks of surprise from a few of the women in the other crowd.

Callie snuggled in close to Arizona, nuzzling her face into her neck. 'You'll be fine sweetheart' she whispered into the blonde's hair. 'If you get picked on, I'll step ahead and take your place.'

The blonde settled back, grateful for Callie's embrace. There was just something about walking around a derelict building having random people jumping out at you that set her on edge. She had been beyond relieved when the tour of Edinburgh dungeons had come to an end. She'd headed straight to the bar next door, eager to calm her nerves with a shot or 2 of tequila. Her reminisce came to an abrupt end as a stern looking female judge entered the room from a place up a height.

The entire room was silent, save for the shuffle of the judge settling herself into her seat. She looked down at them all through narrowed eyes. 'You' she bellowed, pointing a rigid finger at Mark. 'Take the stand. It's time to pay for your sins.'

Mark glanced at the group before clearing his throat and doing as he was told. This woman didn't seem like the kind of woman you disobeyed. The judge began to reel off a list of crimes which Mark had apparently committed, the last of which was cross dressing. The entire room filled with laughter as Mark began to bat his eyelashes, striking a very feminine pose. 'And here I thought I hid it well' he remarked.

'Do you plead guilty then, to charges of thievery and cross dressing?'

'I can't deny it your honor' Mark replied.

'Excellent' the judge shouted, hitting her gavel against her desk. 'Now let me think…I will give you a choice as you have pleaded guilty. You may be hung until dead, or we'll send you to Bangkok where cross dressing isn't frowned upon as much. What's it to be?'

'Bangkok' the others in the room shouted. One of the other men let out a wolf whistle to which everyone else laughed.

Pretending to think about it, Mark tapped his chin. 'I've always wanted to be a lady boy.'

'Yes you do look the type, pretty boy' the Judge said with a flirtatious tone. 'Now get down from my dock' she screamed. 'Boo him everybody.'

The room erupted with theatrically boos and hisses as Mark made his way back down to the others. 'That wasn't so bad…' he whispered.

After 2 women from the other group had been trialed for their supposed crimes, the Judge ordered everyone out of her courtroom.

The next few rooms included the torture chamber where Mark once again got picked on. After being made to go to the front of the room, the torturer had him bending over and threatened him with many weird and wonderful creations…including the chappy chopper, which was basically a pair of scissors. The sports writer was more than relieved to rejoin his group with his manhood still intact.

After the torture room, the groups were ushered onto a boat where they would apparently be led to the cannibal's lair. As the vessel came to life, it sailed them excruciatingly slowly through a curtain where they were plunged into darkness. Arizona was clinging onto Callie to the point she was almost sitting on her lap. Within seconds of the boat coming to life, the quiet hum of its engine cut off, leaving the group in complete silence. Not long after that, nervous laughter was heard from various people on the boat.

Callie was beyond amused at the feel of Arizona almost vibrating with nerves. 'It's OK baby, the lights will..'

'Rahhh'

'Arghhhh' Arizona screamed, feeling hands bang against her back. A few others on the boat screamed and then laughed nervously. 'Teddy, you ass!' the blonde cursed, she could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest.

'I couldn't help it. You shouldn't have sat in front of me.'

After a few moments, silence surrounded the boat once again. Everyone was on edge and then suddenly, in a quick blast of noise and strobe lighting, they were attacked from all sides. They were completely taken by surprise that everyone screamed once more. Even Mark had groaned, much to Cristina's amusement. They we're soon ushered from the boat and into the cannibals foul smelling lair. Arizona and Callie were in the middle of the group which turned out to be the best place as the actor darted around from each corner of the room, telling those he came close to he wanted to eat their brains. Not Teddy's though. After a long sniff by the side of her head, he deemed there was no brain in there.

As the group moved on from the cannibals lair, they were steered down some extremely dim corridors. They eventually came into a small room surrounded by tombstone seats. They were forcefully asked by the next actor to take a seat and be quiet.

'Nice fella, isn't he?' Cristina murmured as she took her seat.

'That's kind of the point' Callie whispered back. 'These actors get into their roles so well.'

'Don't think I could act out this exact same scenario 6 or 7 times a day. I mean, repetitive much?'

'Shut up!' The unkept man bellowed, effectively cutting Teddy off from talking anymore. More amused yet still apprehensive giggles rang around the room.

They all settled back….though were still very much on edge as the guide enlightened them on the spirits of the plague victims that lay beneath the tombstones. There had apparently been reports that some visitors to this graveyard had felt hands grasping around their necks, or their hair being pulled.

The hand Arizona had linked through Callie's began to squeeze tighter, almost to the point that the edge of her cast was about to draw blood from the Latina's skin. She hated feeling so nervous over what was meant to be a fun experience. She was embarrassed to be acting so pitifully in front of her girlfriend. _I__'__m Arizona Robbins, I__'__m hardcore_ she thought_. I love horror movies._ But watching a movie and actually experiencing something firsthand were 2 very different things. If she got scared during a movie she could turn it off, or turn the light on. There was no doing either of these on this tour though. Her internal thoughts ceased as the lights went out, plunging the cold room into complete darkness.

Whimpers, shrieks and nervous laughter filled the dark room as everyone sought out a small piece of comfort in the form of a hand to hold or an arm to grasp with the person next to them, just needing to know they weren't alone. One of the men from the other group began to make loud scary noises, which caused the women he came with to scream out and curse at him.

'You OK, Arizona?' Callie whispered, leaning into where she knew Arizona was through the darkness.

'Mhmm' the blonde responded against her closed lips. She had one eye tightly closed, the other open ever so slightly incase, by some small chance she could see some movement in front of her.

'I feel kind of bad for booking this' Callie went on. 'I thought you'd enjoy it more than this.'

Hearing the disappointment in Callie's words, Arizona opened her eyes and though she still felt anxious, she loosened her death grip slightly on the Latina's hand. 'Don't be sorry Callie. I just need to man up is all.' A nervous laugh left her lips. 'I know nothing can reall-ohh my god!' she screamed, her vice-like grip resuming on Callie's hand. 'Something touched me!'

Callie felt her girlfriends whole body jump out of her seat. 'What? Where?'

'My foot, my foot. Something touched my foot.' Her spare hand shot out in front of her, attempting to feel if whatever had touched her was still there.

Arizona's outburst had set everyone else in the room even more on edge. They all kicked out ahead of themselves, silently hoping they wouldn't come into contact with anything.

Well, almost everyone….except for the person in the seat to Arizona's left.

Teddy was silently laughing to herself as she heard her best friend scream and then the short raspy breathing that followed. She'd gotten the response she'd hoped for when she'd lifted her own foot, guided it over towards Arizona's and brought it back to tap onto the blonde's foot. It wasn't often she got to scare the crap out of her best friend like this, so she fully intended to take advantage.

Lifting her foot again, she maneuvered it to her right, bringing her heel back and connecting it lightly with Arizona's shin before hastily retreating it.

Another scream left the blondes mouth. 'Oh my god, there's someone there Callie, they're touching me.'

This time Teddy's laughter spilled from her mouth. 'There's no one there, it's just your imagination' she told her friend.

'It's _not_ my imagination, something _touched me_! She felt a strong arm come around her shoulders and was drawn into the body of her girlfriend. Though Callie was comforting her, she could feel the Latina's body bouncing slightly. 'This is _not_ funny Callie! Why is it me that always gets picked on?!'

The laughter the Latina had tried to conceal finally came out. 'It is a little bit funny…'

'The ghosts can sense your fear, that's why they're targeting you' Mark told her.

A terrifying scream was played out somewhere in the room and at the same time, the room lit up. Gasps and squeals rang around the room at the sudden change. As their eyes became accustomed to the light, they realized they were all still alone in the room. Or at least they were _now_…

'See…' Callie said, rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's arm. 'There's no one there. You alright?'

'Callie, I'm not crazy' Arizona groaned. 'I did feel someone.'

As a door opened on the other side of the room they all hesitated briefly before standing up and making their way over.

'If I were you…' Addison started. 'I'd take a look at the smug grin on your so called bestfriend's face' she smiled before walking ahead.

Both Arizona and Callie looked over their shoulders, their gaze landing on said smug grin. It took a few moments but realization hit the couple at the same time. 'It was you?! You hit my foot?! Arizona accused, her body turning as she stepped closer to the other flight attendant.

Callie in the meantime chuckled, readying herself to pull Arizona back if she decided to unleash a can of whoop ass on the other woman.

Teddy shrugged but sent a wink as she stepped around the blonde, following the rest of the group out of the room.

Callie stepped up to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. 'You know what she's like. You 2 give and take on all the jokes.'

Arizona shook her head. She no longer felt that sense of anxiety about the place. No, that had all but disappeared and now she was mad. _Really_ mad. 'She's gotten one over on me far too many times lately.' She turned in the Latina's arms. 'First her and Addison's fake argument, then the skittles on the plane and now this!' She looked up at her girlfriend. 'We need to come up with a plan and it needs to be a good one.'

The determination on Arizona's face had Callie shaking her head slightly, a big toothy grin covering her face. 'What do you have in mind?'

After a few moments thought, a hint of a smile graced Arizona's lips. 'I don't know yet, but you and I will think of something. Now let's get out of this room before we're locked in forever. Plus, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can have a stiff drink!'

xxx

A couple of hours later the 4 women were back at Cristina's 2nd home enjoying some wine, gossiping about anything and everything. Untangling herself from Callie's embrace on the couch, Arizona got up. 'I'll be right back.'

'You can't possibly be going to the toilet again?! Teddy shouted after her.

'Bladder the size of a pea, Teddy. You know this already' Arizona replied, causing the other 2 women in the room to chuckle.

'Bless her' Addison laughed.

'It's the wine that goes straight through her' Teddy told them. 'She's a regular ol' granny.'

After finishing the tour, at Arizona's request the group had gone in search of the nearest bar. After a couple of rounds they'd headed back home. Cristina and Mark heading back to their respective places as duty called the next day.

Since being back home, they'd probably drank a bottle of wine each, which is perhaps why Callie's better judgment went out of the window when she decided to get up from her seat and make her way behind the door to the room.

'Umm, Callie…' Addison started. 'If you're planning on jumping out on your lady, I'd urge you to reconsider. You saw how hard she slapped Teddy over the head when we left the dungeons.'

'Shhh' Callie told her.

'Oh this is going to be sweet' Teddy sniggered, reaching for her cell. Bringing up the video recorder, she waited for the blonde to reemerge.

'I want it to be known to Arizona that I played no part in this conspiracy.'

Teddy glanced at her English friend before pressing record on the video camera. 'So for the sake of the viewers out there, Addison came up with the idea that Callie should…'

'No I didn't!' Addison interrupted, bringing herself into the camera line. 'This has nothing to do with me Arizona.'

The 2 women were so engrossed with talking they hadn't heard the sound of the blonde's approaching footsteps. 'Nothing to do with what?' Arizona asked as she strolled merrily back into the room.

The 2 women turned back to Arizona just in time to see Callie sneak out from behind the door. 'Rahhhh' Callie shouted, bringing her hands down on Arizona's shoulders. The blonde let out a piercing scream as she jumped in the air, stumbled over her own feet and fell back onto her ass.

Laughter filled the room as they looked at the fallen blonde. After a moment to steady her erratic heart, Arizona got up, somewhat clumsily and began to playfully hit the laughing Latina. 'You absolutely bitch Calliope. Are you guys trying to kill me tonight?'

Callie's arms were up, protecting as much of her body as they could while Arizona's hands continued to pummel down on her. 'I give, I give' Callie laughed out.

Satisfied with her retaliation, Arizona's hands stopped their attack and she turned away, striding with purpose to the single seated sofa. On route she saw Teddy holding her phone up. 'Arghh' she groaned. 'You recorded that?'

'Damn right. Blackmail material right here.'

Plonking herself in the chair, Arizona crossed her arms and her legs, a pout instantly on her lips.

As her laughter subsided, Callie came up to Arizona's seat. Just as she was about to perch on the arm rest, Arizona's hands came up to shove at her hip. 'Don't even think about coming over here for cuddles Callie. Now _or _later. Infact, you can take the couch tonight.'

Laughing, Callie brought her hand to caress the blonde's head but again she was swatted away.

'I did warn you Callie' Addison chimed.

'She did' Teddy agreed. 'Welcome to the doghouse my friend.'

With a roll of her eyes, Callie opted to sit on the floor with her back resting against the front of Arizona's chair.

As conversation began to flow between the other 3 women in the room, Callie brought her elbow up to rest on the blonde's seat, in front of Arizona's crossed legs. It was another minute later that she allowed said elbow to bend, her body inching around so her hand could come around and casually rub over her girlfriend's knee. When the blonde didn't push her away like she'd been expecting, she turned, resting her chin on her shoulder as her big brown eyes looked up into blue.

Though a stern glint remained in her eyes, the slight twitch of a grin on her lips told the Latina she was no longer in her bad books.

Sprouting a wide toothy grin, Callie's hand began to run up and down the blonde's thigh before she turned back to the room, zoning back into the current conversation.

xxx

It was almost an hour later that the girls retired to their rooms for the evening. As Callie turned off the light in the kitchen, she made her way along the passage to the bedroom. Once in, she shut and locked it with a smile as she remembered the conversation they'd all had earlier. Securing the door would prevent anyone attempting to come and scare the couple during the night.

Turning around she scanned the room. Arizona was nowhere in sight but when she saw the en suite light on through the almost closed door, she figured the blonde was in there. Coming around to her side of the bed she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were fixed on a couple of toes peeking out from beneath the floor length curtains. She had to bite her top lip to stop from laughing aloud. It seemed her girlfriend was attempting a little payback for earlier.

Deciding to take pity on her, Callie cleared her throat a little and carried on towards the bed. She made a point of making as much noise as possible when she pulled down the bedspread, just so Arizona would know she was close by. As predicted, it was only moments later that Arizona was jumping out from behind the curtain.

'Dangerrrr' she shouted.

As theatrically as possible, Callie jumped and sucked in a sharp lungful of air. 'Oh my god, Arizona?! You scared the crap out of me!'

'Ah haaa' the blonde cheered victoriously. She almost bounced the couple of steps towards the bed and cupped the Latina's face in her hands. 'Paybacks a bitch isn't it Calliope?'

'It sure is, you crafty minx.' She closed the gap between them, kissing her moronic girlfriend on the lips.

Pulling back the blonde grinned. 'That was nothing, really. I need something way better than that for Teddy.'

'We'll think of something.'

Separating, Arizona went towards the bathroom to shut off the light while Callie got herself into bed.

'You know, I've been thinking' the blonde started, coming back over to the bed. 'We should maybes have a couple of days somewhere else next week, instead of just heading back to Missouri.'

Callie turned on her side and watched Arizona slide in beside her. 'Yea? Where were you thinking?'

'I don't know. Vegas maybe, or Florida.'

Callie's face lit up. 'I like the sound of Florida. Showing Addison where I originally came from. We could even go to Disneyworld for the day.'

'That sounds awesome. Yay. I'll call work tomorrow and get us booked up.'

'We should probably ask the guys if they actually want to go, but I'm sure they'll be all for it. God, it's been so many years since I went to Disneyworld.'

'I've been 2 or 3 times over the last few years. It never gets old though.' She propped herself up on her right elbow and looked down at the Latina. 'You know Cinderella got kicked out of Disneyworld right?'

Frowning, Callie shook her head. 'She got kicked out? How is that even possible?'

'Well, they say she got caught sitting on Pinocchio's face, yelling at him to lie to her.'

It took a few seconds but a laugh worked its way to Callie's mouth. Arizona grinned back at her. 'She did, so they kicked the slut outta there.'

'Mhmm' Callie replied. Turning herself around, she pushed the blonde onto her back. 'For some reason, that sounds like a lie to me Arizona.'

'What? How dare you, I don't lie. I'm not Pinocchio.'

In a flash of movement the Latina was straddling the blonde's stomach. 'How about we test that theory?' she told her before leaning down and capturing her lips.

xxx

'Callie, wake up…'

'Mmm, what?' the Latina replied, slowly stirring from her dreams. She cautiously opened her eyes, noticing it was still dark in the room. 'What time is it' she almost growled, her voice thick with sleep.

'It's a little before 4' the blonde whispered back.

'4 in the morning? Callie groaned. 'Arizona we just got off to sleep a couple of hours ago.'

'And whose fault is that Miss insatiable?' she grinned back.

Callie's eyes were once again closed but a smile tugged at her lips. 'You wake me up at 4am for more sex and _I__'__m_ Miss insatiable?'

'No, I mean yes, I woke you up, but not for sex.'

The Latina's eyes opened again and with some effort, she pushed herself up until she was resting her upper body on her elbows. 'So why did you wake me?'

'I've got an idea to get Teddy back.'

A drawn out growl left Callie's mouth as she flopped herself back on the mattress. 'Arizona you woke me at 4am to tell me that?!'

'Umm, wait, I woke you coz I have to do it now, while she's sleeping. I'm gonna put her hand in a bowl of water so she pee's herself.'

An unintelligible sound came from somewhere beneath the raven mass of hair that was now sprawled over the pillow. 'Why do you need me?'

A few moments of silence passed before Arizona replied. 'Ugh, well….I guess I just wanted to tell you I'd thought of something and….and I'll just go do it now then.' She made an oops kind of face in Callie's direction then began to get out of bed and reach for her PJs. 'Do you know if Cristina has anything…'

'Try the cupboard in the hallway' Callie replied, knowing what the blonde was going to ask.

'Thanks. Love you' she sang back.

'Mhmm' Callie replied, already on her way back to sleep.

Unlocking the bedroom door, Arizona tip toed her way along the hallway. Opening the door to what seemed to be a storage cupboard, she felt around the wall on her left until she reached the light switch. With the large cupboard bathed in light, the blonde stepped into the space. She felt her heart leap as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Quickly turning, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a naked mannequin resting up against the left wall. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

Turning back to the task at hand, she scanned the shelves for a small kind of bucket or bowl. It took a few moments but she eventually found something perfect for her little prank. Grasping the bowl, she went to turn the light off, her eye's landing on the mannequin briefly as a thought ran through her mind. A smile tugged at her lips as she left the cupboard, closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

After filling the bowl with warm water she made her way quietly to Teddy's bedroom. She opened the door and tiptoed to her friend's bedside, happy to find her sprawled out on her back. Picking up the edge of the duvet cover, she gently peeled it back over Teddy's body before placing the bowl down on the mattress. Happy with its position, she went to move her friend's arm which was currently up on the pillow. As gently as she could she brought it down until her hand was submerged into the water. She stood for a few moments and when she was happy in the knowledge her friend wasn't going to wake up, she tiptoed back out of the room.

She couldn't keep the grin from her face as she slipped back into her own bed and cuddled herself into Callie's warm body.

xxx

As her mind began to stir, a long yawn left Arizona's mouth. She began to blink her eyes, the harsh light making it a difficult task. As became more accustomed to her surroundings, she realized something wasn't quite right. Pinpointing the problem, she suddenly felt completely awake. Her eye's shot open and looked to her side. Her left hand was submerged in a bowl of luke-warm water. 'What the…'

Though it seemed impossible, her eyes widened even more at the wetness she felt beneath the duvet. Taking her left hand out of the water, she brought her still casted right hand between her legs. The wetness her fingers felt against her PJ shorts was unmistakable.

She'd pissed herself.

'You have got to be kidding me' she groaned. Her words caused the woman to her right to stir.

'Mmm, Zona?' The Latina lifted herself from the position she'd been in for a few hours and began to shuffle her body closer to Arizona.

'Don't!' Arizona squeaked.

Feeling more awake Callie looked at the blonde dumbly. 'What's wrong?'

A blush began to spread over the blonde's fair cheeks. 'I…' She squirmed in her position and heard a weird crackle type of sound. Lifting the duvet with her left hand she noticed newspaper spread out beneath her bottom half. She released a shallow breath, silently thankful she hadn't ruined someone else's mattress.

'Arizona?' Callie asked, beginning to lift her side of the duvet.

Slapping her left palm gently against her forehead, Arizona grimaced. 'My prank on Teddy last night backfired.'

Confused, the Latina sat up. It was then that she noticed the bowl of water on the other side of the blonde. Piecing it all together, Callie let out a small laugh. 'She tried making you pee yourself?' She looked down at the blonde's half covered face. When she saw Arizona's nose wrinkle up, her eyes went wide. 'Oh my god, you wet the bed?!' Flicking the duvet completely off the blonde's body, Callie took in the sight of the wet patch covering her girlfriend's crotch and the thick newspaper that was beneath her ass. Laughter roared from the Latina's mouth. She fell back onto the other side of the bed, clutching her midsection when it went into cramp.

'This isn't funny Callie' Arizona said through gritted teeth. 'Fuck. I'm going to kill her!'

Tears rolling down her face, Callie attempted to stop her laughter.

She didn't succeed.

While the naked Latina continued to laugh aloud at her predicament, Arizona carefully peeled herself from the bed. Putting the bowl of water on the floor she plodded her way over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut once she was in.


	44. Chapter 44

_Previously…._

_'__This isn__'__t funny Callie__'__ Arizona said through gritted teeth. __'__Fuck. I__'__m going to kill her!__'_

_Tears rolling down her face, Callie attempted to stop her laughter._

_She didn__'__t succeed._

_While the naked Latina continued to laugh aloud at her predicament, Arizona carefully peeled herself from the bed. Putting the bowl of water on the floor she plodded her way over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut once she was in._

_xxxxx_

Chapter 44

As Addison brought the steaming hot coffee to her mouth, she locked eyes with the flight attendant over the rim of her mug. After swallowing a generous mouthful, a grin appeared on her lips. 'What are you smiling at' she asked, her voice still laced with sleep.

Teddy was sat opposite the red head at the kitchen table. Her elbows were leant on the table, her chin resting within the palm of her left hand. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, her own grin widening in response. 'You.'

Addison raised an eyebrow before mimicking Teddy's position. With her own elbows now on top of the table, she moved her feet from under her seat, stretching them out until her bare foot came into contact with the exposed skin of the woman opposite her. She watched as Teddy swallowed what looked to be a rather large lump in her throat. Butterflies began to flutter around her stomach as she softly ran her big toe up and down the flight attendants leg. 'I make you smile, do I?'

A shyness had suddenly crept up on Teddy. Something she wasn't used to when flirting with someone. She'd always been the more confident one with making and receiving of advances. All that confidence seemed to go out of the window with Addison as she sat here struggling to steady her erratic heart long enough to answer her question. 'Yes.' She answered simply.

The sound of a door being slammed shut somewhere down the hall gained their attention….but only for a few seconds. With Addison's gaze still upon the entrance to the kitchen, Teddy lowered her left hand beneath the table until she grasped the foot still rubbing against her. She brought it into her lap and began massaging the sole with her thumb. 'Yea, you make me smile Addy.'

A few moments of silence passed between to two friends as they shot shy glances to one another. After walking along to their separate rooms last night, checking the coast was clear, they'd shared a lingering kiss goodnight. Though both had wanted to ask if the other had liked to share a bed…just to snuggle, neither had been brave enough to ask and because of that, they'd gone to bed separately and more than a little worked up.

With that kiss in mind, it was Teddy that finally broke the steadily growing tension in the kitchen. 'Do you maybe want to grab some food tonight….somewhere? I mean, just the 2 of us?' She'd been contemplating asking the red head for a few days and right now, in this moment, it seemed like the perfect time to do so.

'I'd like that' Addison grinned.

Letting out a relieved breath, Teddy smiled and doubled her efforts on Addison's foot. 'Great. I'll find out from Callie where all the decent food places are around here then.'

It was only a few moments later that the Latina came trudging into the kitchen carrying an armful of bundled up newspaper. Though Addison had tried to be smooth, Callie caught the movement of the leg under the table coming back down from Teddy's lap. Grinning smugly, she decided to let it slide….for now at least. She turned her attention to the flight attendant. 'If I were you, I'd run like the wind.'

Teddy frowned, not understanding what Callie was talking about. 'Huh?' She watched as the Latina opened the peddle bin, pushing the newspaper inside. 'Ohh, is 'Zona pissed I tried to get her back?'

Callie scoffed as she moved to the sink, turning the tap on to wash her hands. 'Oh she's pissed alright_. Pissed_ being the keyword in that sentence.'

Teddy's eyes widened. 'Wait, did she….she didn't actually piss herself did she?!' When Callie turned and smirked, the flight attendant fell back in her chair, her laughter bouncing around the room.

'Umm, did I miss something here?' Addison enquired.

Recovering slightly, Teddy wiped at a few stray tears. 'I woke up at 5 this morning and found my hand submerged in a bowl of water. Realising the only person immature enough to attempt a prank like that was Arizona; I thought I'd repay the favour. I went into their room' she continued, pointing in Callie's general direction, 'but Arizona was on her side all snuggled into Callie so I decided to be more thoughtful than numb nuts out there and put some newspaper on the bed. What with her weak bladder, I thought there was more than a good chance of her wetting herself. Though to be fair, I didn't believe she'd _actually_ do it. I went back in at 7 and she was flat on her back so I put her hand in the bowl and snuck back out.' Laughter barked from her mouth once again. 'Man, she will never live this down.'

Callie and Addison looked at one another, each shaking their heads. 'You two are like a bunch of teenage boys with your pranks.'

'Ah come on Addison, its fun.'

'Hmm, just as long as you don't do that to me, you'll be alright.' The red head flashed a teasing glance in Teddy's direction, to which the flight attendant replied by taking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down.

Callie looked between the pair who now acted as though they were the only two in the room. She was about to clear her throat when her girlfriend came storming into the room. Teddy had been so engrossed in her eye flirting with Addison that she didn't register the blonde's presence until she was smacked over the back of the head. Her hand instinctively came up to protect herself from further blows.

'You are dead Teddy. I can't believe you did that.'

Teddy laughed, getting to her feet to try put some space between herself and the blonde, who continued to thump her arm. 'Heyyy, you started it. It's not my fault you've got no bladder control.'

Arizona didn't have a comeback; after all she had started it, so chose instead to hit her friend a few more times. Momentarily satisfied with the beating, the blonde huffed and moved towards the coffee machine. She looked back over her shoulder, her face relaxing. 'Morning Addison.' The redhead nodded her head in return. Turning back to the coffee machine Arizona began to make up a cup. 'I've had enough of these pranks. As of now, they stop. Comprendez?' She turned around to Teddy, her lips pursed.

'You're only saying that coz you suck at them.'

'Yea well, it's done. Time to grow up' the blonde continued, agitation evident in her voice.

Deciding to try and diffuse the situation, Callie pushed off the counter top she'd been perched against and came up behind her girlfriend. She snaked her hands around the petite waist, her chin resting itself in the crook of her neck. 'You're just an all round more mature person than she is' she whispered. Her thumbs stroked over her favorite part of the blonde's body….her hip bone. Or at least, it was one of her favorite parts.

It never ceased to turn the blonde's legs to jello, and right now was no exception as she felt Arizona's tensed shoulders relax beneath her.

'You talk a lot of sense Calliope.' She turned her head, planting a small kiss on Callie's lips. 'That's why I love you.'

It was their turn to be lost in their own little world, whispering silly little things to each other while Teddy and Addison looked on amusedly. 'So Callie…' Teddy started. 'Addison and I were thinking of heading out for dinner tonight. You know, to….catch up and stuff….and also, give you guys some time to…yourselves.' The couple turned around as they looked on at the slightly flustered flight attendant. 'So umm, we were just wondering if you could recommend somewhere in the area?'

The Latina wondered if this meant they were going on a date. From the way Teddy was almost tripping over her words, she assumed so. She took a sideways glance to her girlfriend, who wore the same slight grin as she herself did. 'Well, there are a few nice places. I know when Arizona and I had our first date here in Seattle…' she paused briefly; internally amused as both Addison and Teddy took a sudden mutual interest in the floor tiling and the kitchen table. 'We went to a place a little further afield, which is why I took the car, but with neither of you having a car here I guess it's a taxi job. Unless you'd like me to drive you guys somewhere?'

'Umm, if you have no plans, I mean we can totally get a taxi if you two plan something.'

'It's alright, we can take you.' Callie smiled. Dropping the two friends off would be something she and Arizona would not want to miss. 'Ok, so, there are a few nice local places, or we have the more extravagant restaurants like the space needle, but you have to book in advance for that. How fancy do you want it to be?'

Arizona was stood with her arms folded, looking from her best friend to the English woman with a cocky grin on her face. Making the pair squirm uncomfortably like Callie was doing was way better than playing some silly prank. She made a mental note to praise Callie vigorously later on.

It was Addison that answered the Latina. 'Anywhere that sells good food and good wine will be fine with us, right Teddy?' She began to get up from her seat. 'I think I'll make a start on getting ready for the day.'

'Me too..' Callie said, following in Addison's footsteps. Before leaving the kitchen she turned around, pointing a finger between the 2 friends. 'Behave you two.' With that she followed Addison down the hallway. 'Hey…' Addison stopped in her doorway, looking over her shoulder as Callie came towards her. 'Soooo…' the Latina started. 'Rubbing Teddy's lady parts under the kitchen table?'

Addison's eyes widened before she grabbed Callie's arm and yanked her into the bedroom. 'I was not stroking her…her _lady parts_. She was massaging my foot.' Callie grinned back at her, cocking an eyebrow as if to say I don't believe you. 'Seriously Cal, we're not there yet.'

'But you want to be?'

Addison dropped her head, a small smile working its way onto her lips. As the days wore on she found herself wanting to be with Teddy more and more. The problem still remained though….what would happen at the end of next week when she was flying back to England? Nothing had really happened between them yet and already she felt like their goodbyes would be absolute torture. 'Yea…' she almost whispered. 'Yea I think I do.' She let out a sigh. 'We kissed goodnight last night.' She looked up at the Latina. 'I didn't want it to end.'

Callie began to fan herself with her hand. 'Wow, it is hot in here or is it just your flaming homosexuality?!' She winked as Addison threw her head back in laughter.

'I know, right? I'm sounding so gay right now. Something I'm _so _not used to feeling.'

'You still have reservations?'

'How can I not Callie? I go home next week and I feel sick at the mere thought of going back. I've had such a blast with you guys. I can't imagine not seeing you again in...' She let out an exasperated sigh. 'Who even knows how much time will pass before I see you guys again? Months? Years?'

'Addy..' Callie started, stepping closer to the redhead. 'Calm down. It'll be OK.' She started to run her hands up and down the English woman's arms. 'Look, go out tonight, eat fancy food, drink expensive wine and just enjoy the night. This is a date, isn't it?'

Addison shrugged. 'We didn't label it. She just asked if I'd like to have dinner tonight. Just the 2 of us.'

Callie nodded. 'She's just nervous. She's in the same boat as you with all the worrying you know?!'

'I know.' Addison sighed. 'Arghhh. Ok, I just need to relax.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Arizona and Teddy were back to their friendly banter. 'You'll be fine Teddy. Wine and dine her. Treat her like a lady.'

'That was kind of the plan.'

'Are you planning on bringing her back here to have your wicked way with her?'

Teddy laughed. 'I wish. I just….I don't know if she's ready or even if she thinks it's a good idea altogether.'

Arizona nodded, trying to figure out what was best for the 2 women. 'Why not just go where the mood takes you? If it feels right, go with it. Just….don't have too much to drink. Try keep a clear head, yea?'

'I need to have a little something, if only to calm my nerves. I won't go overboard though.'

'Good. And if you happen to stay out until say, midnight? That would be awesome.'

Teddy cocked an eyebrow to her friend. 'You're planning to violate your woman all night, aren't you?'

'Yep' the blonde replied almost instantly.

'Midnight it is then. Gives you more than enough time to do whatever it is…you guys do…'

'I'll be able to do a lot more once this damn contraption comes off' Arizona growled, lifting her cast clad hand.

'Patience is a virtue…' Teddy told her.

The blonde laughed and nodded. 'Right back at ya kid.'

xxxxxx

Later that evening, Addison and Teddy were being driven into the city by Callie. The Latina kept stealing glances at the nervous looking pair in the backseat of her car through the rearview mirror. They hadn't spoken much, both seemingly too shy to maintain a steady conversation. Callie hoped it was merely because of her presence and that they both relaxed enough once they were in the restaurant.

Earlier that day the foursome had been out doing a little more Seattle sightseeing. The museum of flight had been the biggest attraction of the day. Arizona and Teddy had been particularly interested, what with planes playing a big part in their lives. Arizona and Callie had discussed their idea to travel to Florida for a couple of days and as expected, the pair had been more than enthusiastic to have yet another couple of days in another State.

After returning home to change for the evening ahead, Arizona had opted to stay back while Callie drove the other 2 into the city, picking up a pizza on the way back. The blonde was more than eager to get her girlfriend alone for the evening, but in the spirit of surprise, she'd acted all nonchalant.

Coming to a stop by the curb, Callie once again raised her eyes to the rearview mirror. 'Alright ladies, here we are, Nishinos' she said, looking towards the restaurant. After further discussion earlier that day, they'd decided on a well known sushi restaurant for their _date_.

'Thanks Ms taxi lady. What do we owe you?' Teddy winked.

Callie waved a hand in the air. 'You can return the favour in Missouri sometime.'

'Deal.'

'Have a great night guys. Here's the spare key..'

Teddy took the offered key, putting it in her pocket before opening the door and exiting the car.

'Thanks Cal.' Addison smiled as she began to exit the car too.

'Anytime. Hope you enjoy the food.'

'I'm sure we will. See you later.' Addison finished with a smile before closing the door.

As they waved the Latina off, Teddy let out a small laugh and gestured towards the restaurant while holding out her elbow. 'Shall we my dear?'

Linking her arm through Teddy's, Addison smiled. 'Let's.'

Walking into the restaurant, they we're immediately welcomed by the friendly and enthusiastic staff. The place was pretty crowded but luckily, Callie had called ahead earlier in the day to reserve a table. They were led to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant.

Addison wandered if Callie had specifically asked for a secluded area over the phone. She wouldn't put it passed the devious woman. After reeling off what drinks they would like, the waiter left the pair who immediately picked up their menus…giving them something for their fingers to fiddle with.

'Wow, some of these dishes look delicious…' Addison started. '…and reasonably priced too.'

'It is actually. I've been to a few sushi restaurants, in many different countries. I wonder how this place will shape up against them.'

Addison looked at the flight attendant over the top of her menu. 'Your job is so amazing Teddy. Being able to experience different traditions and different cuisines every week. Seeing the world and all it has to offer.' She shook her head. 'Before this trip, Spain had been my main destination for pleasure. Any time I get off work leaves me wanting to go away somewhere and relax by a pool for a week.'

Teddy laughed and nodded. 'I do my fair share of that when I'm away. It is nice though….exploring different countries. I'd say it gets boring after a while, but it really doesn't. I love my job and I couldn't see myself doing anything else.'

Addison smiled. The passion Teddy felt for her job was written all over her face. 'You're lucky. Sitting in an office staring at the same 4 walls every day, I don't quite feel the same way about my work.'

'Well if all you do is stare at the walls in your office then I can imagine that would be pretty dull.'

Addison rolled her eyes, tapping the back of her menu against the top of Teddy's from across the table. 'You know what I mean. Here's me sitting in the same place day in, day out and then here's you, swanning off to a new destination every few days.'

'You could quit?' Teddy offered.

Addison laughed. 'Oh yea sure, I could quit and then what would I do?'

The brunette shrugged. 'Then you move out here…' Addison laughed.

'Don't tempt me Teddy. Do not tempt me.' They looked at one another for a few moments before going back to their menus.

Teddy looked over her menu to the redhead who was looking intently down the list of sushi dishes. If tempting was what the English woman needed, then tempting is what Teddy would do. Lost in her own little world, she was too late in taking her gaze from Addison's, so when the redhead looked up from her menu, their eyes locked. Teddy immediately dropped her eyes, a blush already working its way over her face. Taking in a deep breath she chanced a look back up. The redhead was back to looking at her menu….but the slight smirk on her lips told Teddy she'd been caught staring. A smile graced her own lips as she tried to concentrate on the words on the menu and not the little love hearts that floated around behind her eyes.

xxxxxx

Coming through the front door, keys in one hand, pizza box balanced in the other, Callie brought her right leg up and closed the door with her foot. Turning, she locked up before throwing the keys on a nearby table. 'I'm back baby' she called, moving towards the kitchen. Once in, she put the pizza box on the table and was about to move over to the fridge when two hands on her shoulders brought her to a stop. 'Ohh, hey..' she said, attempting to turn around but a body quickly pressed into her from behind, effectively pinning her hips up against the rim of the kitchen table. 'Miss me?' she laughed. 'You should have seen them, they looked like teenage…' The words died on her lips as the hands that had held onto her shoulders now began to roam down over the front of her clothed upper body. Turning her head to the right, she looked into two strikingly blue eyes. 'Ohhh' she grinned. 'You want to get right down to business, do you?'

With her left hand, Arizona reached for Callie's wrist, pulling it back between their bodies until she forced the Latina's fingers between her legs. Callie gasped at not only the realization that Arizona was naked, but the fact she was already so wet. 'Oh mi Dios..'

'What do _you_ think?' Arizona whispered before taking the bottom of Callie's ear between her lips and beginning to suck.

A throb made itself instantly known between the photographer's legs. Every fiber of her skin came alive as the blonde began to remove the clothes from her back. As the t-shirt was lifted over her head, she attempted to turn around again. Arizona had other plans however and stopped the attempt instantly.

'Put your hands on the table Calliope, and keep them there.'

Complying with the demand, Callie braced herself against the sturdy table while she felt the blonde make easy work of her bra. 'I love it when you're bossy' she grinned.

As the bra fell down Callie's arms, landing on the table, the blonde's hands, casted and not, began to grasp at her fleshy mounds roughly. A throaty moan sounded in the Latina's throat. She ground her ass back into Arizona's front, attempting to find some sort of friction to appease her steadily growing arousal. With her casted right hand, the blonde trailed her fingers lightly down Callie's stomach, around her side until it slid down her jean clad ass. 'Girl, is that a spade in your pocket, coz I'm diggin' that ass…'

A throaty laugh left Callie's mouth. 'Smooth Arizona, real smooth.'

Grinning, Arizona moved both hands to the front of Callie's jeans while her mouth trailed kisses down the soft surface of Callie's back. A few moments later, both women were now completely naked and Arizona's hand was moving at a torturously slow pace towards where Callie really needed her. 'Spread your legs Calliope.' With her request followed almost instantly, Arizona grinned to herself before sliding her hand between Callie's legs. 'Fuck..' she whispered, leaning her forehead against Callie's back. 'You're so wet already baby' she said, her fingers sliding through drenched folds with ease.

'Do you blame me?' Callie breathed. 'I come back to find you naked and horny and you expect me to stay dry?!' Her hips thrust down against the intruding fingers.

'You're so easily pleased Callie, but really, I'm only just starting.' She rubbed the pad of her index and middle fingers in a circular motion around the engorged clit, satisfied when she felt the Latina tremble beneath her touch. 'Put your right knee on the table' she said, tapping the back of a caramel thigh with the fingers of her right hand.

As told, Callie lifted her leg, laying her shin against the hard wood. She felt the blonde's fingers slide down her slit until she was hovering just outside her opening. She was glad when Arizona wasted no time in pushing her fingers through the soft slick walls. Moans of pleasure sounded in the room as Arizona began to force two fingers inside Callie's increasingly wet centre over and over. With her casted hand grasping the top of Callie's right hip, the blonde began to grind her hips against Callie's ass, her own need for release almost becoming unbearable.

But she could wait.

They had all night alone…and she planned to make every second count.

xxxxxx

Over an hour later, their food ordered, eaten and their empty plates taken away, Addison and Teddy sat laughing and joking at one another. Two glasses of wine had been consumed each, helping the nervousness they'd both initially felt on its way. Ofcourse, conversation had been kept light….neither venturing into territory that could potentially make or break the evening.

That was until Addison decided the time to talk was upon them. 'So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?'

Teddy's eyes widened as she quickly jumped into joke mode. 'There's an elephant in here?' she gasped, looking around still very busy room. Addison cocked her head, raising both eyebrows in response. When Teddy turned her attention back to the redhead she let out a sigh, looking down at her fingers which were now fiddling with a napkin. 'Yea. Yea I guess we should.' A few moments passed between them. When Addison didn't respond, Teddy looked up, meeting her gaze. She knew they had to have a serious conversation. As fun as skirting around the issue had been with their jokes and easy talk, the time had come to decide where they went from here. 'I like you Addison. I think we've already established this.' She looked down at her hands. 'I really do.' She pondered her next move when again Addison didn't reply. 'Do you remember how we first met?' She looked up, seeing a smile grow on the red heads mouth.

'It was in the chat rooms on the board.'

'Yea. You asked if I came with accessories' Teddy laughed, closely followed by Addison.

'Well your name was Attachment Barbie. I was just curious. And then you ofcourse had to turn the conversation instantly crude by saying you'd come with whatever I wanted.'

Teddy laughed aloud and nodded proudly. 'There were a lot of _lol__'__s_ to that comment in the chat room by the other users.'

'I remember. It all just continued to go downhill after that too.'

'What, you mean when you sent me the PM saying I was hilarious?'

Addison laughed. 'You were. I liked your jokes…your quick responses.'

'We stayed up chatting for hours…' Teddy digressed. Addison nodded in reply. 'I think there are some people you're just meant to meet. No matter where they are in the world, there are people that come into our lives for a reason.'

Taking a moment before replying, Addison brought her wine glass up to her mouth, having a long sip before setting the glass back down and looking at Teddy. 'I like you too Teddy. I'm realizing that more and more as the days go on but part of me is scared this is just some holiday romance, or even worse, its more than that and then next week it has to come to an end, whether we want it to or not.'

The flight attendants heart was pounding in her ears as she listened to Addison talk. She understood all of her concerns because she felt them too. 'You know what they say….it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'

Addison rolled her eyes. 'Are you throwing romantic sayings at me now?'

Teddy shrugged. 'Maybe.' She looked around the restaurant that didn't seem to be getting any quieter. 'Do you want to get out of here? Find a bar somewhere perhaps?' At Addison's nod, Teddy gestured over to the waiter so they could pay up their bill.

xxxxxx

'Oh god, Calliope!' The blondes hand flew down to between her legs, taking a hold of Callie's head, pulling her face harder against her throbbing centre while the Latina's tongue plunged inside of her at an alarmingly fast pace.

Callie's hands held firmly to Arizona's hips from her position on the floor in front of the sofa. She could feel the blonde's whole body beginning to tremble…her release fast approaching. Taking her right hand from its current position, she removed her tongue from its warm cocoon and as her lips latched onto Arizona's swollen clit; she pushed two fingers forcibly inside the blonde's pussy.

Arizona screamed unintelligible words as her whole body erupted with its release. Her good hand sprang to the cushions behind her head, her back arching as she ground herself against Callie's face and fingers.

The Latina opened her eyes, looking up her girlfriend's body, watching her movements through hungry eyes while she lapped up everything Arizona was giving her. After a minute or so, she extracted herself, kissing her way back up the spent body now prone on the sofa. 'You….are so…hot' she said, nuzzling her face into the blondes neck, sucking and grazing her teeth over flushed flesh.

'Mmm' Arizona moaned contently, wrapping her arms lazily around Callie's shoulders. 'Ditto.'

Lifting her head, Callie looked down at the glowing cheeks of her girlfriend. 'Feel like you've worked up an appetite yet?'

After a beat, the blonde nodded. 'I could eat some pizza. How about we have it in the bedroom? I told Teddy to not come back before midnight, but you know what she's like. Don't really fancy them walking in on us in this…' she gestured towards their intimate embrace, '…kind of position.'

'Yea, I could live without either of them seeing me naked' Callie replied. She looked down lovingly into Arizona's eyes. 'I can't wait until we move in together. I know, what with your job we won't see each other every day but…at least I'll be home in _our_ bed waiting for you to come home. Then the times we are together, marathon sex can make up for all that lost time.'

'Just over a month Cal. July is almost here.'

Callie nodded, a matching grin lighting up her face. She began to get up off the couch. 'I'll go heat the pizza up and bring it through to the bedroom then.'

As Callie pulled her up, Arizona leant in, placing a lingering kiss on the Latina's lips. 'Sounds good. Plus, I brought a little something that I thought we could play with tonight.'

Grinning, Callie watched Arizona, or should that be Arizona's ass wiggle out of the room before she headed off to the kitchen.

xxxxxx

It had only taken five minutes for the women to find a suitable club where they could have a drink and continue their conversation. Though talk had moved back to more neutral ground, their bodies had often come into contact over the couple of hours or so. Whether it was a brush of a hand against an arm or leg, or even a tentative hand hold, it seemed their bodies were ready for something their minds still struggled to comprehend. They were stood at the bar, drinks in hand when someone behind Teddy bumped into her arm as he passed; causing the drink she was holding to spill forward on to Addison's chest. Her mouth agape Teddy looked at Addison's now wet chest and then up to the oblivious man who had continued on his way. 'Addison I am so sorry. That guy practically rugby tackled me.'

The redhead was laughing, taking a napkin off the bar to dab at her chest. 'Don't worry about it, these things happen.'

'No but you're all wet…'

Addison looked at the brunette jokingly before shaking her head. It's nothing the driers in the restroom won't fix.' She looked over Teddy's shoulder, quickly locating the restrooms. 'I'll be right back.'

Teddy felt Addison squeeze at her upper arm as she passed. The brunette watched in her wake until the redhead was through the door on the other side of the room. It took only a few moments for Teddy to down the few dregs of her drink and move off to the restrooms aswell.

She heard the drier going off as soon as she opened the door. Addison was stood with her chest beneath the heater on the other side of the room. Seeing as she was so close to the noisy device, she hadn't heard the door opening. Teddy watched the redhead fan out her top for a few moments before making her mind up and moving towards the other woman. Coming up behind her, she hesitated briefly before shaking her hands onto Addison's hips.

The redhead jumped slightly at the contact. 'Ohh' she gasped, turning her head to the source of the touch. 'Sorry, didn't hear you come in' she laughed, her voice slightly raised.

Teddy smiled, her chin coming to rest on Addison's shoulder. Though the warm air was flowing around them from the heater, Teddy saw the goose bumps appearing on Addison's arms. She looked back at the English woman who was looking down at her top while she continued to waft it beneath the heater. 'Is it drying up OK?'

'Yea, almost back to normal' Addison replied. Though her voice remained normal, her entire body was buzzing with adrenaline. The feel of Teddy's hands on her hips and her breasts pressed into her back was awakening something inside her. She'd felt the goose bumps covering her arms and knew Teddy had seen them too. She looked back at her top as she tried to collect her thoughts. As many reservations as she had, she knew she wanted nothing more in this moment then to feel Teddy's lips on her own.

Screw next week, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop this from happening. Right now they just seemed to be delaying the inevitable. Turning her head to the side, her face now practically touching Teddy's, she looked from brown eyes, to slightly parted lips. Slowly, she lowered her face until her lips hovered only a breath away from Teddy's.

That's all the encouragement Teddy needed and she closed the gap, crashing their lips together. The need was clearly evident and as the kiss deepend, Addison turned and cupped Teddy's cheeks.

Moments passed and Teddy moved forward, pushing Addison back against the wall. Lips parted and tongues dueled as their hands began to roam through hair, down arms and over hips.

The moment was broken as the restroom door opened. With difficulty, Teddy pulled back and turned to look at a young woman who smiled back at them before scurrying into the nearest cubicle. She looked back at the redhead, who's chest was heaving just as much as hers was.

A grin passed between them as Addison stepped forward and whispered in Teddy's ear. 'Let's get out of here.'

xxxxxxx

Back at Cristina's guest house, Arizona and Callie had enjoyed a few slices of pizza while sitting naked in bed. Life felt beyond content as Arizona had slowly fed the Latina bits of pizza topping. The feel of Callie sucking on her digits suggestively had quickly reignited the fire deep within.

With the pizza box dropped over the side of the bed, Arizona had rummaged through her case until she produced the silicone strap on which she'd used on Callie only day's earlier. It had been a last minute addition to her travel bag when she pondered the possibility of herself and Callie getting some time alone in Seattle. She'd been in awe of the reaction she'd gotten from the Latina last week. It went without saying that their sex life was beyond perfect enough, but she did enjoy this added toy that gave her the ability to fill her partner even more.

When she had revealed the toy and dangled it in front of Callie, it wasn't herself that she wanted to put it on. Shyly, she'd asked if the Latina would like to use it on her. She'd never tried it in any previous relationships, possibly because; aside from her relationship with Joanne, the others hadn't lasted so long. It seemed quite daunting to have something so big go inside of her, but she trusted Callie completely. She wanted to share her first experience of this kind of connection with the woman she felt completely joined to.

Callie had started out slow, getting Arizona on the verge of release with her tongue and fingers before positioning the tip of the strap on at her entrance. Slowly, she'd began to push through tight walls. It had taken a few minutes for Callie to get the shaft half way inside her girlfriend, but with continued gentle thrusts the strap on had eventually been completely encased inside the blonde. Callie had kissed her and whispered loving words into her ear throughout….something Arizona had been extremely grateful for. The initial pain had dissolved and eventually she came hard around the shaft embedded deep inside her, Callie's soft thrusts giving much welcomed friction against her clit.

They'd lain in their intimate clinch for a while afterwards. Laughing, kissing, touching and teasing each other….like they couldn't get enough. The strap on which had long been discarded on the floor was wiped down and strapped to Arizona's hips, ready for her to take her girlfriend unashamedly against the dresser on the far side of the bedroom.

She thrust her hips steadily, forcing the strap on to slide in and out of the Latina. She looked down between their bodies, watching the phallus that was now coated in Callie's arousal plunge between swollen lips over and over.

'Dios' Callie breathed. Her ass was on the edge of the waist high dresser, one hand splayed across the surface while the other held onto the blonde's neck. She saw the hunger canvassing her girlfriends face as she watched her actions with vast interest. 'Faster Arizona…' she encouraged.

The blonde looked up before she increased the pace of her hips. She leant forward, crashing her lips against the Latina's, swallowing the moans that began to spill out. Her hips began to move in circles, making sure her pubic bone came into contact with Callie's clit for added stimulation.

With that done, Callie broke the kiss and arched her back, groaning at the new sensation. 'God Arizona, that feels so good.'

'Yea? You like that baby?' the blonde teased before lowering her face to trail her tongue up a tanned neck, over her jaw until she reached her lips, finally capturing them in a wet kiss.

A few moments passed and Arizona decided to change positions. Wrapping her left arm under Callie's right thigh, she brought her right arm around Callie's back before using all her strength to lift the Latina up from the dresser.

Callie had been far too gone into the passionate kiss with the blonde that she didn't realize Arizona's plans to move until she was being lifted shakily off the dresser. ''Zona…' she gasped, automatically bringing her arms up to wrap around the blonde's neck. The movement forced Arizona slightly off balance and after a few fast steps backwards, her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground with a loud _oomph_.

Callie had caught as much of herself as possible to not squash the smaller woman. The phallus had popped out of her mid-fall leaving her centre to crash down on top of Arizona's stomach. They looked at one another stunned before bursting out laughing.

'Well that was smooth…' the blonde giggled.

'You actually thought you could carry me?'

'Well that was the plan until you body slammed into me. I was gonna carry you to the bed and let you ride me 'til you came.'

A bolt of pleasure shot straight to the Latina's core hearing Arizona's dirty words. 'Who needs a bed…' Callie told her. She lifted herself on all fours, reaching between their bodies until she positioned the phallus at her opening. A growl left her mouth as she slid down the hard shaft with ease.

Arizona's eye's strayed to the movement, watching through darkened blue eyes as Callie slowly moved herself onto the phallus between her legs. 'You are so fucking hot Calliope.' Her hands came up to fondle with the breasts dangling above her. She leant up, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

Callie groaned, her hips beginning to pick up pace. Watching the blonde ravish her breasts with her mouth caused a tingling sensation to shoot through her lower body. The feeling only intensified when Arizona's eye's opened and locked onto hers.

The blonde moved her hands down Callie's sides until they came to rest on each of the Latina's ass cheeks. She assisted the thrusting by forcing Callie down harder onto the phallus. She took her mouth from the nipple she'd been teasing. 'Ride me baby..' she whispered huskily. 'I want to feel you explode.'

'Oh god' Callie panted. 'Keep doing that.'

'Doing what?'

'Talking dirty.' She lowered her upper body until she was supporting herself on her forearms at the sides of Arizona's head. 'I love it when you talk dirty.'

'Yea' Arizona grinned. Her hips began to thrust slightly, meeting Callie's fast tempo while her tongue snaked out and flicked against the Latina's top lip. 'I love that sound of me going inside you. Can you hear it? You're so wet…' she continued. 'Do I make you this wet baby?'

Callie's face was flushed, a sheet of sweat coating her whole body as she rocked on top of the blonde. 'So wet' she panted. 'I'm so close Arizona.' She leant down putting her forehead against the blonde's. Reaching down she took a hold of Arizona's hands, taking them above their heads and lacing their fingers.

'That's it Callie. Fuck me. Harder…' she told her, squeezing the fingers lacing her own.

It wasn't long before all that built up tension unraveled, knocking the air from Callie's lungs as she tensed up, her hips jerking down on the phallus. Moans, growls and incoherent words bounced from the bedroom walls for several moments before Callie's body slumped down, completely exhausted. Arizona wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body, hugging her close until a minute or so later, Callie stirred. She lifted her heavy head, bending her elbow to support it within her hand. 'Mmm' she moaned approvingly.

A soft chuckled left Arizona's mouth. 'Enjoy that Calliope?'

The Latina merely grinned lazily in response. She looked around the room and a frown made its way onto her face. 'We are so gonna need to disinfectant this whole entire house.' She looked down at the blonde, whose mouth was now slightly agape.

'Seriously? I just give you mind boggling orgasms all night and _that_ is what you say to me?'

Callie's body bobbed up and down slightly as she laughed. 'I mean…you just totally blew my mind and…and because of that, I can't even think straight.' She dropped her lips, peppering the blonde with little kisses. 'You rock my world Arizona.'

Arizona's suspicious look faded as a grin spread over her lips. 'Hmm, I suppose I'll let you off.' Her hips began to thrust up ever so slightly, forcing the phallus which still remained within Callie to move deeper inside her. Lifting her head, she located the clock on the nightstand. 22:57 it read. Looking back at the Latina, she cocked an eyebrow. 'Now how about we get this contraption off me and we see if you can rock _my_ world some more, huh?'

xxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

A/N - Hey guys. Thanks for your lovely reviews and PMs. It's spurred me on to write more. I'm totally in the groove of it at the minute. I'd like to know your thoughts though. What do you think about Teddison? Should Addison quit her job and move over or should they just have a holiday romance? What about our girls...is life just one big ball of fun for them here on out...or could there possibly be another spanner thrown in the works?! Who knows...well I have a rough idea ;) Thanks once again for continuing to stay with this story.

xxxxx

_previously..._

_Arizona's suspicious look faded as a grin spread over her lips. 'Hmm, I suppose I'll let you off.' Her hips began to thrust up ever so slightly, forcing the phallus which still remained within Callie to move deeper inside her. Lifting her head, she located the clock on the nightstand. 22:57 it read. Looking back at the Latina, she cocked an eyebrow. 'Now how about we get this contraption off me and we see if you can rock my world some more, huh?'_

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 45

As Callie began to stir the next morning, sprawled out on her stomach, she instinctively reached out her right arm to loop over her girlfriend's body. When all her arm met was cold sheets, she let out a drawn out moan and began to turn her body over. Within seconds she tensed, groans of pain escaping her lips as her body protested at the movement.

'Morning sleepyhead' came Arizona's voice as she walked through the bedroom door, breakfast tray in hands.

'Ughh' Callie replied, her eye's still blinking away sleep.

Putting the tray armed with coffee's and toast on the bottom of the mattress, the blonde let out a laugh. 'I take it you're also a little stiff this morning huh?' She leant down, placing a lingering kiss on Callie's lips. 'I have pains in places I didn't even know I had. Totally worth it though.' She picked up a slice of toast as she waited for Callie to properly wake up.

Tentatively stretching her arms above her head, Callie looked at her girlfriend, whose gaze had shifted to her chest where the sheet that had been covering her body a few moments earlier had slipped, revealing her naked torso. 'Perv' she said to the blonde, who was now wiggling her eyebrows. A deep cough left the Latina's mouth as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard. 'Thanks' she said as Arizona handed her one of the mugs of coffee.

'Welcomes.' They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, each enjoying the toast and hot drink. 'So, I noticed both Teddy and Addison's door's were open when I went out before. It doesn't look like they came home last night…'

Callie's brow furrowed. 'They didn't come back at all?' The blonde shook her head. 'Do you think we should be worried?'

Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'After the prank they played on us last time? No way.'

'Maybe they forgot the address of this place' Callie went on.

'They'd of rang us or sent a text, but they haven't.' The blonde picked up another slice of toast. 'They're grown women Cal, they can take care of themselves.'

Callie nodded slightly. 'I know, it's just…'

'It's just you're a worrier Calliope' Arizona smiled. 'You're like a mom worrying about her child being out all night. You're a nurturer. It's one of the things I love about you.' She brought the toast to her mouth and took a bite, but continued to talk as she chewed. 'When we have kids, you're going to be an amazing mom. I'll be the push over, but you'll be absolutely incredible.' Finally swallowing the toast she'd been chewing on, she looked at the Latina's questioning glance. 'What?'

'You just said _when we have kids_.'

Arizona looked at her, replaying her own words back in her head. 'Oh..' She let out a laugh. 'I guess I did.' She averted her eyes, suddenly a little embarrassed. 'I'm sorry, I meant someday….you know, when we're ready. If you want, or I might have been totally presumptuous there.' She looked back at Callie, whose smile had completely taken over her face.

'I kind of like that you're presumptuous.' She lifted her hand to brush away a few stray crumbs from around the blonde's mouth. 'There's nothing I want more that to make babies with you one day.'

Dimples popped as the blonde smiled back. 'How about we get you moved over to Missouri first, get a few holidays under our belts and have enough sex to last us a few years coz honey, when you start popping out pretty little babies, sex like last night will be a thing of the past.'

xxxxx

It was almost 11:30 when Callie and Arizona, who were in separate rooms cleaning down various items of furniture, heard the front door open. Callie was in the living area, fluffing the cushions on the sofa when Teddy and Addison wandered in. 'Well good morning you dirty stop outs.'

'Morning, mom..' Teddy joked. 'Doing a spot of spring cleaning are we?'

Throwing the cushion back onto the sofa, Callie shrugged. 'Just keeping the place looking like it was when we found it.'

'Oh, the dirty stop outs return' Arizona said as she appeared in the doorway behind the two women.

'OK…' Addison started. 'You guys must be spending too much time together because you're starting to say the same things.'

'Just great minds' Callie smiled. 'So did you guys have a good time?'

Teddy nodded her head nonchalantly. 'We did, that restaurant was great. We loved the food, didn't we?' she said, looking to the red head.

'Delicious. I'd definitely go back there again.'

'Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Where did you guys end up last night then?'

Addison and Teddy shared a look before the flight attendant replied. 'We just grabbed a cheap hotel. Thought we'd give you guys a night to yourselves, you know?' she finished, looking at and winking to the blonde.

A smirk appeared on Arizona's face as she looked from her best friend to the Latina standing by the sofa. 'That was kind of you Teddy. You could have come back though.'

Teddy shrugged. 'Don't worry about it.'

Silence enveloped the foursome for a few moments until Callie cleared her throat. She was eager to find out if anything happened last night between the pair but right now didn't seem like the right time to ask. She'd get her friend to herself later on and interrogate her. 'So, are we still on for going to Green Lake Park this afternoon?'

'Yep, it's definitely still on. I'm just going to freshen up and get out of these clothes' Teddy said, starting to walk from the room, Addison agreeing and following suit.

'One could say you've done the walk of shame this morning…coming back in the same clothes you wore last night' Arizona teased as her best friend and the red head passed by her in the doorway. With the two out of sight, Arizona looked back at her girlfriend.

'They so had sex last night' Callie whispered.

'Uh huh…' the blonde grinned.

xxxxx

A couple of hours later, the foursome were making their way through Green Lake Park. They'd been walking a good 15 minute now, on route to the swimming area deeper within the park. Callie and Arizona were carrying the picnic basket between them when Addison slowed and came up beside the blonde.

'How about I take over helping Callie carry that Arizona? Especially seeing as your other hand is unusable.' She gestured towards Arizona's casted hand.

'That would be awesome, thanks Addison.' Allowing the red head to take the handle of the picnic, the blonde winked at Callie before skipping ahead to walk with Teddy.

Callie took a sideways glance at the red head. 'Mhmm' she said, raising an eyebrow.

Addison grinned, looking from Callie to the ground. 'How's it going Cal?' she asked.

'Oh no no no. We're not talking about me here lady. I want to know what happened last night, from start to finish and don't leave any bits out.'

Addison laughed out loud, giving herself some time to decide where to start from. In the end she went from the beginning, telling Callie about the meal and their eventual talk, to the club and the kiss in the toilets.'

'So you initiated?' Callie asked.

Addison nodded. 'I did. Although, like Teddy said later on, she came into the restrooms with the intention of kissing me too. So it would have happened either way.'

'What happened after you kissed?'

'Well we were rudely interrupted of course' she sighed. 'We stood looking at one another for a few moments then I said to her let's get out of here.' She looked at the Latina who was looking at her as if to say continue. 'So we left the club and she said it was still quite early and that you and Arizona were probably still going at it like bunnies back at the house…' she paused and laughed as she watched Callie's mouth drop open. 'Her words, not mine. So anyway, she suggested we just stay at a hotel and give you some space and it'd give us some privacy too.'

'Did you guys have sex?' The Latina's eagerness to know what happened caused her question to come out more direct then she had intended. 'I mean...well, did you?'

Addison bit her bottom lip and eventually nodded, grinning back at Callie. 'We did.' She looked ahead. Arizona and Teddy were a good few strides in front of them, in a deep discussion of their own.

'And?' Callie ushered.

Addison looked back at the Latina. 'And…it was the most amazing night of sex I've had in my entire life' she said honestly. She looked at the ground. 'It's completely different to being with a man. It's more tender and it felt so much more loving. I felt so connected to her and…and I hardly slept a wink all night.'

'You we're playing it over in your head all night?'

Addison shook her head and laughed. 'No…we just, you know…explored all night.' A deep blush spread over her face. 'It's a new experience for me Cal. It just, it felt so right.' She let out a long breath. 'I know I shouldn't say this after just one experience but, I am so gay.' She lifted her hand. 'How didn't I know this until now? I'm 27 years old.'

'Hold up Addy. You might not necessarily be gay. I mean, do you look at other women and get all excited?'

Addison cocked her head. 'I don't know. I guess I've never thought about it. Ofcourse I've thought of some women as being attractive, but I've never seen myself actually being with one.'

'Until you came out here?' Callie asked, receiving a nod from the red head. 'It could just be a Teddy thing.'

'Yea, it could be.'

'Are you still worried that it'll a holiday romance? Have you guys talked about what you're going to do?'

'Yes and no. We're trying not to think about it right now. We just want to enjoy our time together and worry about what comes next when the time comes.'

Callie looked back at her friend. She couldn't help but feel a little worried about the English woman, and Teddy. Now something had happened between the pair it made the situation that much more complicated. She didn't want to bring Addison's mood down so opted to smile and support her happy friend. God knows she'd be needing an abundance of support at the end of next week.

Five minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was a lovely sunny day in Seattle, a rare occurrence which is why the swimming area seemed to be quite full. They set their things down and began to unpack the blanket's Teddy had been carrying. While Callie unpacked the picnic items, the other 3 began to strip down to the bathing suits Callie had recommended they wear. Deciding to go for a quick dip, Teddy and Addison headed down to the water's edge while Arizona made herself comfortable on one of the blankets.

With everything now out of the hamper, Callie began to lift her own top, revealing her deep red bikini top. As her t-shirt came over her head, she looked down at Arizona who was obviously drinking in the sight of her exposed torso. She smirked, throwing the t-shirt at the blonde. She sat down and looked around before leaning into the other woman. 'You'd think after the many hours you spent ravishing my body last night, you'd be sick of the sight of me' she whispered.

Arizona scoffed. 'The second I stop taking notice of how hot my girlfriend is, you have my permission to send me to the loony bin.'

The Latina smiled back. After going a long time without being told she was attractive, Callie decided she would never tire of hearing Arizona tell her how hot she was. She felt her confidence grow with every passing day she spent with the blonde and it's something she appreciated more than she could ever possibly say.

'So they slept together' Arizona stated, looking down to the water where Addison and Teddy were sat with their backs to them, their feet paddling in the water. 'How does Addison feel?'

'Right now she's happy. She's not thinking about next week, she just wants to live in the moment and cross the separation bridge when they to it.'

'Exactly what Teddy said' Arizona mused. 'Think they rehearsed their lines?'

Callie shrugged. 'I just don't want to see either of them get hurt. Teddy will have us to console her once Addison leaves, but Addy….she doesn't have that support network, at least not that I know of. Maybe they'll figure out a way to make it work…if that's what they really want.'

'We did' Arizona smiled. 'Ok, so we may be in the same country, but if the feelings are there, you have to follow what your heart tells you, no matter where it leads.'

Callie smiled down at her girlfriend. 'I love you.'

'I love you more' the blonde smiled back.

Ten minutes later, Addison and Teddy returned to the blankets giving Callie and Arizona a chance to go down and cool off in the water. They'd packed a plastic bag and some elastic bands to tie around Arizona's casted arm, which had gotten a few nods of approval from other swimmers.

A while later, after the food had been picked at, the foursome were lying on their own blankets, sunbathing and chatting between themselves when a few people came over inviting them to join in their softball game. They'd all agreed, happy to spend some time joining in with the other park attendees. Teams had been picked and Arizona was left to go with a bunch of strangers while the other three were on the same team. The game stayed pretty even. Arizona chose to be pitcher and so far was doing really well with her fast balls. Not many, including Teddy and Addison had been able to hit the ball. As Callie strolled up to the batting area, swinging the bat within her right hand, she shared a long glance with her girlfriend who grinned back at her.

'You ready for this Calliope?' she teased. She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling south to look at the voluptuous breasts that were still on show, clad within the bikini top.

'More than you can imagine Arizona. Hit me up.' The Latina smiled, hitting the top of her bat into the ground before taking position.

Taking her own stance, Arizona drew back her arm before thrusting it forward, notably not quite as fast as she had been for others. The ball floated through the air towards the Latina who took an almighty swing and finally connected with the ball, sending it flying through the air in to a space that had limited fielders. People behind the Latina cheered as they watched Callie drop the bat and make a run to first bay.

Arizona watched Callie's every move as she went from base to base. More specifically, she watched the way Callie's breasts bounced as she ran. She took her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, stopping herself from moaning out loud. Yea, she was definitely a breast girl. She came out of her little day dream as cheers erupted when Callie made it all the way around.

When the Latina finished high fiving her peers, she looked over at the blonde who stood clapping towards her. Lifting her hand to her mouth, Callie blew her a kiss before joining the end of the line.

Time was called a few minutes after that for the teams to change sides. As Arizona passed Callie she stopped briefly. 'I think you need to consider taking up running Calliope...while wearing only a bikini' she grinned before nipping the Latina's ass and strutting to the batting line.

The game continued for another 45 minutes until everyone wanted refreshments and a dip in the water to cool off. The foursome once again returned to their blankets and picnic.

The blonde looked around the area. 'It's so nice here..' she started. 'She looked at the Latina who was lain out on her back soaking up the sun rays. 'Do you fancy taking a little walk around Calliope?'

Callie brought her hands up, shielding her eyes from the sun. 'Sure.' She looked over to the other two. 'Do you guys mind staying here to look after the stuff?'

'We got it…' Teddy said with a wave of her hand, not bothering to open her eyes.

When Callie reached for her t-shirt, Arizona put her hand on her arm. 'Leave it off' the blonde told her. 'I am…and everyone else around here is walking around in bikinis.'

Callie glanced around, spotting various women walking through the area in very little clothing. 'Alright..'

They set off down a path in the opposite direction they came in from. They walked hand in hand making small talk but mostly taking in the scenery. When they hit a quieter part of the park, Arizona began to scan around, looking behind and into the bushes on her right.

'What's wrong?' Callie asked with a frown. The blonde responded by tugging the Latina off the path and into the bushes. 'Wh…Arizona, what are you doing?'

The blonde continued to wander deeper into the bushes, glancing over her shoulder to her girlfriend who immediately recognized that little glint in her eye. Saying no more, Callie allowed the smaller woman to lead her further away from civilization. When they came upon a sheltered bit of land beneath a rather large tree with many low branches, Arizona pushed Callie up against the trunk and was immediately on her like a rash. Her lips attacked lips, her hands grabbed and squeezed at breasts while her leg forced its way between tanned thighs.

Callie moaned into the bruising kiss, and it didn't take her long to match the blonde's eagerness. Just when she was really getting into the rhythm of it, Arizona pulled away.

'I've wanted to do that since I watched you take your top off in slow motion earlier.'

Callie cocked her head. 'Slow motion?'

'Ok, so maybe that part was in my head' she grinned. Her lips reattached themselves to the Latina's while her hands released the breasts she'd been eager to caress from their bindings. Soon her mouth slipped down and took a pebbled nipple into her mouth. She sucked down hard, sending bolts of pleasure right to Callie's core.

The Latina's hands were grasping at blonde hair, nails digging into the scalp at the sensation Arizona's mouth was causing on her body. She could already feel wetness coating her swollen lips concealed within her shorts.

Momentarily leaving her task, Arizona straightened up, her lips inches from Callie's. 'I'm gonna take you hard up against this tree, OK?' she asked, her hand already sliding down Callie's stomach towards the waistband of her shorts.

'What if someone see's?' Callie asked apprehensively.

'Well then I guess you're just going to have to keep a good look out aren't you?'

Heart pounding and chest heaving, Callie could only nod, not trusting her voice anymore. The animalistic look Arizona was giving her was almost enough to make her climax on the spot. She felt Arizona's hand slip within her shorts, her fingers sliding over her shorts curls until she finally ran them through the wetness that had already accumulated there. She watched the blonde's nostrils flare as she coated her fingers in the arousal. Callie felt her legs begin to tremble as fingers grazed over her most sensitive spot. 'Dios….yes..' she gasped. She opened her legs further, allowing the blonde easier access to her core.

Arizona took the hint and slid her fingers lower. 'It never ceases to amaze me how wet you get Calliope.' She drove her fingers inside without mercy, watching in awe as Callie gasped and flung her head back, giving the blonde the opportunity to suck on her pulse point. She built up a steady rhythm, letting her thumb press firmly against Callie's clit. She moved her hips, desperate to find the friction she also desperately needed.

Callie took the hint and began to slip her hand into the blonde's shorts. A growl left her lips as her hand drowned in the wetness that greeted her within Arizona's bikini bottoms. She wasted no time in slipping two fingers through hot walls, curling them to reach the spot she knew took her girlfriend straight to the edge of euphoria.

'Fuck..' the blonde whispered, her hips moving frantically with the Latina's. Their bodies were on fire with their efforts to bring the other to the brink of release. Their hips rocked into one another, fingers probed deeper until they could feel the familiar contracting of soft walls against their fingers. 'Calliope I'm right on the edge. Come with me.'

Callie was gasping for air, thrusting her hips hard up into Arizona's as she felt herself on the verge of release. 'God Arizona, I'm….I'm..' she didn't finish her sentence, instead she groaned and tensed up as wave upon wave crashed into her body.

That's all the encouragement Arizona needed and with a few extra thrusts, she came against her girlfriend, her centre sucking on the fingers still moving inside her. She buried her face into the crook of Callie's neck, trying to drown out her cries of release.

They continued to move against one another for several moments, enjoying every last satisfying stroke. Arizona eventually lifted her head, a content smirk covering her lips, a look that was also mirrored on the Latina's face. 'I don't know what it is…' the blonde started, '…but I just can't seem to get enough of you at the minute.'

Callie's smile was big and wide. 'I don't see this as a bad thing' she replied.

'No, me either.'

With one last kiss, they extracted their hands from the tight bindings, moaning involuntarily at the loss of contact. Arizona watched as Callie corrected her bikini top back over her breasts. 'Can you do me up at the back..' Callie asked, holding the strings that would bind her once again.

'Not as fun as untying them but I guess I…' Her words stopped as Callie turned around, revealing a canvas of tree impressions all over her back.

The Latina turned and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. 'What's wrong?'

The blonde stifled a giggle. 'Umm, when we get back to the guys, you may want to discreetly put your t-shirt back on.'

xxxxxx

Later that night, with their belongings more or less packed up ready for their trip back over to Missouri tomorrow, the women were sat on the floor around a table in the living area, engrossed in a game of monopoly. When Callie had produced the game box a short time earlier, Teddy and Addison had laughed while Arizona had merely rolled her eyes. 'Be it on your own head, Calliope' she had warned her girlfriend.

They all got into the swing of the game, Callie unanimously picked to be the banker, apparently because of her honest eyes. Properties began to get landed on and bought. Callie couldn't help but watch her girlfriend throughout the game with complete amusement. The blondes jaw was set as she gave her undivided attention to the game at hand. She had her money neatly stacked in front of her crossed legs and the satisfied grin that appeared on her face whenever she received money was one of the most endearing sights she'd ever seen.

Arizona's quest for victory was given a boost when she landed on Park Place…the 2nd most expensive property on the board. While the blonde cheered for herself, the other three had merely shook their heads.

'Boardwalk is still up for grabs Blondie, so don't get too cocky yet…' Teddy had told her.

Boardwalk had remained untouched for a few minutes more….until a roll of 7 brought Callie's shoe piece to land on the most valuable property. A smirk worked its way on the Latina's lips as she casually strolled her shoe along the board. It was only when she placed the shoe at its destination that she looked up at her girlfriend.

Laughter and clapping came from the other two women in the room while Arizona looked back at Callie with her mouth slightly open.

'Well well…' Callie began. 'What do we have here?' She looked at the property and then at her money. 'So it seems I have more than enough funds to buy this beautiful property.'

'Do it Cal, you gotta..' Teddy laughed.

Arizona glared at her friend and then looked back at her girlfriend. 'You know Calliope, you don't need to buy the property. I already have its next door neighbor and it's pointless owning just one.'

'Oh really' Callie laughed.

'Mhmm' Arizona smiled back, attempting to turn on the charm. She moved her hand to caress the Latina's thigh, trailing it dangerously close to areas she shouldn't while in the company of others. 'There's just no point in it, right?' Callie cocked her head, narrowing her eyes amusedly at her girlfriend.

'You know we can see you've moved your hand to Callie's crotch right' Teddy said, gaining the Latina's attention. Arizona never wavered from her position. She merely continued to caress Callie's inner thigh and look at her suggestively.

Callie looked back at her. 'If I buy it, is this board in danger of being destroyed?' she teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes. 'That was a onetime thing and I was a kid.'

Callie nodded. 'Well in that case.' She looked at her money, grabbed $400 and deposited it in the banks funds. 'Consider it bought.' She smiled victoriously. As she looked to Teddy to hand over the card to say Boardwalk was hers, she felt Arizona's hand leave her thigh. Looking back over at the blonde she stifled a laugh at the mixture of emotions surrounding her girlfriend's features. She was scowling, looking down at the board with her arms crossed.

'Here you go Cal, you brave, _brave_ woman' Teddy grinned, handing over the card.

'Thanks' Callie smiled, receiving the rights to the property.

Addison was sat back watching the whole scene unfold, happy to be nothing more than a spectator to the situation. She saw Arizona roll the dice, throwing them to the board a little harder then was necessary.

To add insult to injury, the blonde immediately landed on Callie's most recent purchase. Laughter pierced the air thanks to Teddy while the other two women tried with great difficulty to contain their amusement. 'Ofcourse I land on it now..' Arizona scoffed. She turned to Callie. 'How much?'

'Umm….how about I give you a freebie this time. Girlfriend rates.'

'No, that's not how the game is played..' Arizona told her, '…so how much?'

Rolling her eyes Callie looked at the card. '$50.' Grabbing at some notes, the blonde threw them down in Callie's general direction.

'Ohhh' Teddy said from across the table. 'Moody pants.'

'I'm not moody. It's just my damn luck to land on the damn property right after it's bought.'

When Addison went to take her shot, Callie leaned over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. 'It's just a game baby, but remember, whatever's mine is yours. So when I get enough money, I'm gonna buy a hotel on Boardwalk and then you and I can have sex in every room of that Hotel. Hot, sweaty, _dirty_ sex.' She pulled back and watched a battle between making light of the situation or remaining grumpy play out over Arizona's facial features.

'Good luck with that' the blonde eventually said, remaining grumpy having won the battle.

Shaking her head Callie leant in again. 'We both know you can't resist this Arizona, so please, stop with the empty threats.' Satisfied with herself, Callie returned her attention back to the game, realizing that Teddy was also about to land on Boardwalk. She rubbed her hands together. 'I love this game.'

xxxxx


	46. Orlando

A/N - Thanks for your great reviews and messages. What's this, 3 updates in the last couple of weeks? _â »â »_Guess it show's I'm enjoying writing again. Bit of an eye opening chapter ahead for certain people. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks to Amber for letting me bounce ideas off you for this chapter. It's much appreciated!

xxxx

_previously…._

_'__Good luck with that__'__ the blonde eventually said, remaining grumpy having won the battle._

_Shaking her head Callie leant in again. __'__We both know you can__'__t resist this Arizona, so please, stop with the empty threats.__'__ Satisfied with herself, Callie returned her attention back to the game, realizing that Teddy was also about to land on Boardwalk. She rubbed her hands together. __'__I love this game.__'_

_xxxx_

Chapter 46

Letting herself fall back into the cushions, Arizona brought a hand to her stomach, rubbing at the slight swelling the Chinese food had caused. 'Ugh, I don't think I'll eat again for like a week' she sighed.

'Yea you will' Callie smiled from her position next to the blonde on the sofa. Her hand shifted to rub at her girlfriend's stomach aswell. 'Perhaps let this be a lesson in not attempting to eat more than your little belly can handle.'

'I've tried that line many times Cal..' Teddy put in from her place on the floor opposite the couple. 'She never learns.'

'Bite me Teddy' Arizona replied.

'Think I'll leave the biting to Callie thanks' Teddy laughed as she glanced to the redhead sitting by her side on the floor.

'Bet you wouldn't say that if Addison asked you to bite her..' the blonde teased. She was rewarded when both Teddy and Addison blushed a deep red and averted their eyes to anywhere else in the room but each other. 'Mhmm..' Arizona continued. 'Just as I suspected.'

'Soooo' Addison started, eager to change the subject, 'Florida tomorrow…your home State Cal.'

'Yep' the Latina smiled. 'Born and bred, well, until I moved to Seattle that is.'

'You planning on telling your parents you're travelling over?'

Callie shook her head. 'I hadn't even thought about that actually.' She looked to her girlfriend. 'I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. I mean, the last time I spoke to my mom, they were still struggling with the whole me being gay thing. I can't imagine they'd be too welcoming if I suddenly turned up hand in hand with my girlfriend.'

'Do they know you're moving yet?' Teddy asked.

Callie shook her head. 'No, we decided to keep it on a need to know basis, but I guess the time is drawing nearer.' The Latina paused while she collected her thoughts. She knew she had to tell her parents about moving, sooner rather than later. The question was….how much should she divulge? The last time Callie moved across the country for a woman she met online, her parents completely shunned Erica…and that was without knowing the true extent of the relationship. Years passed and now Callie was doing the exact same thing for another woman she again, met online. She didn't see how her parents' reaction to the news would be any different from the first time around. Could she lie and say the move was for a job?

No, she couldn't do that. This relationship with Arizona was not going to be based on lies and cover ups. God knows it hadn't helped her first relationship. No, she was going to be completely open. If her parents couldn't handle it then that was their own problem. Feeling a hand stroke over her own, which still resided on the blonde's stomach, Callie zoned back into the conversation. Teddy and Addison were talking amongst themselves while Arizona was looking at her girlfriend a little concerned.

'Everything alright in there?'

A smile tugged at Callie lips. 'Yea. Yea, I'm good. I think I might call my parents though. Do you mind if I use your phone?'

'No, of course not.' As Callie extracted herself from the sofa, Arizona watched the Latina walk to the phone and take it out of the room. A slight feeling of trepidation crept up on the blonde. The last few times Callie had spoken to her parents, or more so her mom seeing as her father hadn't said a word since hearing of his daughters news, the phone calls had left Callie sad and more often than not, in tears. She couldn't see how this call would be any different, especially if Callie was planning on telling them of her decision to move to Missouri.

Selfishly, she didn't want this happy little bubble that they were currently floating in to burst. For the last 2 weeks she'd been in Callie's presence for almost 24 hours a day and no words could describe how amazing that time had been. Spending time with friends, visiting new places and enjoying each other like couples should. It had been amazing.

They hadn't bumped into Erica while they had been in Seattle, much to her own relief aswell as Callie's. They'd flown back over to Missouri earlier this morning and after a couple hours to unpack, the foursome had found themselves back at Arizona's place, enjoying some food and more good natured banter.

Now all the good times were in threat of being brought down a notch or 2 and all because of a phone call. Flopping her head back into the sofa's soft cushions, Arizona looked at her friends. There was nothing she could do now except wait for Callie to return.

xxxxxx

It had taken a few minutes for the Latina to steady her nerves but she eventually dialed her parents' number, taking a few deep breaths as the phone began to ring. It wasn't long before a woman's voice answered. With a sigh of relief that her mother was on the other end, Callie replied. 'Hey mom…'

'Calliope? Hello sweetheart, how are you?'

'I'm…I'm good mom, really good.'

'Oh mija it's so good to hear that. Tell me, what have you been up to?'

For the next few minutes, Callie revealed to her mother about her friend travelling over from England. Maria listened and laughed along with her daughter as she shared jokes and fun times the group of them had had.

'That sounds like a trip Miss Montgomery won't forget in a while. You make a very good tour guide Calliope' Maria smiled into the phone.

'I could never have done this myself mom. Arizona and Teddy are the ones with the power to travel cheaply or for free. It's been nice having places to stay for free too.'

'Yes, it's always good to have connections sweetheart. Where are you now?'

'I'm in Missouri right now, but we've decided to have 2 or 3 days in Florida, mainly Orlando. Give Addison a taste of a real theme park. We fly out tomorrow morning. I was actually wondering if perhaps you'd like to meet up or something?'

'Calliope it's so strange you saying that because your father has a business trip tomorrow and I'm travelling with him. He has a meeting with the owner of the Animal Kingdom Hotel.

Callie's face lit up. 'Really?'

'Yes really Calliope. It would be lovely to meet up with you around there.'

Callie nodded enthusiastically but then paused. Her mother said it would be lovely to see her. 'Mom, what about meeting my friends…meeting Arizona?'

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. 'I….Calliope, I'm not sure your father is in a place where he can do that yet.'

Callie sighed. 'And what about you mom?'

Again, a few moments passed before Maria replied. 'Does she really mean that much to you Calliope?'

'She means everything to me mom, and so much more' Callie replied without a moment to think. The pause that greeted the younger Latina seemed to stretch on forever until…

'Then perhaps it's only right I make an effort to do this for you mija.'

Callie couldn't stop her mouth from falling open if she tried. Never in a million years did the Latina expect her mother to say that. 'R..really?' she stuttered back.

'Yes sweetheart, I will come meet you. I can't make promises….but I think about you every day, about that letter you wrote to us and it breaks my heart a little more every time. You're my daughter, I need to protect you, not cause you so much sorrow. Your fathers' views…._our_ views on life are still so different Calliope, but I don't want to lose you. I want to make the effort.'

Tears began to stray down Callie's cheeks at her mother's words. Maria was willing to make the effort. She wiped at her tears. 'I can't tell you how much that means to me mom.' A smile broke out on her face. 'You'll love her mom, she's amazing. She's beautiful and..'

For the next few minutes Maria listened to her daughter talk about the woman that it seemed had captured her heart. A smile tugged at her own lips on the other end of the phone. No matter the circumstances, all she ever wanted was for her daughter to be happy and if Arizona Robbins made Callie happy, it's all she could ever ask for.

Convincing her husband however was going to be a completely different story.

xxxxx

By the time Callie ended the call and came back into the living area, only Arizona remained there, cleaning up empty Chinese food cartons. 'Oh, did the guys go?'

Arizona looked to the new presence in the room. 'Yea…' She noticed Callie's puffy eyes, a sure sign that Callie had been crying. 'They decided to get an early night in what with us having an early flight tomorrow.' She put the empty containers back down on the table as Callie came further into the room. 'How'd it go?'

Rounding the sofa, the Latina sat, closely followed by Arizona who put a supportive arm around her shoulders. Callie shrugged. 'It went….it went well..' she said, before a disbelieving laugh left her mouth.

Arizona raised both eyebrows, a smile working its way onto her mouth at the sound of her girlfriends laughter. 'Really?'

Nodding, Callie felt a smile tug at her lips. 'Really. She…we…we made progress, I think. They're travelling to Orlando tomorrow anyway. My dad has a business meeting with some Hotel owner so she said that she would meet up for lunch with me.' She looked at the blonde. 'With _us_.'

The smile faltered on Arizona's lips slightly. 'Us?'

'Yep. She said she wants to try for me so, she said she'd be willing to meet you.' After a few moments of watching her girlfriend look at her wide eyed and mouth opening and closing like a fish, Callie laughed. 'This is a good thing Arizona. She wants to meet you.'

'No, yea, no….that's awesome. It really is. She's willing to meet me?' At the Latina's nod, Arizona began to smile. 'Good.' She swallowed hard. 'Is it alright to say I feel kind of nervous?'

Callie's hand came to rest on the blonde's thigh. 'You'll be fine, honestly. For all the religious beliefs my mom has, she really is a wonderful woman.'

'No, I totally get that. I mean, she has you for a daughter. How could she not be a nice woman? It's just….I don't want to do or say something that could potentially make her dislike of me justified.

The Latina looked affectionately back at the nervous blonde. 'Arizona, that's not going to happen. You're an amazing woman and I know that within 5 minutes of her being in your company, her seeing how happy you make me, she'll be eating out of your hand in no time.'

A small laugh left the blonde's mouth while she looked at the hand stroking her thigh. 'It's coz of the dimples right?' She grinned, causing said dimples to pop as she looked back up at her girlfriend.

Laughing, Callie nodded. 'It's always those super magic dimples.'

xxxxx

As they stepped out of Orlando International airport the next day, Addison blew the air out of her lungs. 'Wow, talk about hot.'

'You get used to the heat' Teddy told her.

'I beg to differ. It's a rare occurrence when we get a hot day in England and even then, it's never this hot.'

'So this is your excuse for being so pale?' Callie said, sending the red head a wink to let her know she was joking.

'Indeed.'

Looking over to their right, Arizona spotted the person she was looking for. 'We're over here..' she gestured to the other's before moving towards the man holding up a sign saying _Robbins._

'We have our own personal driver to the Hotel?' the Latina asked.

'We sure do' Arizona smiled, lifting her shades on top of her head. 'It's good to have connections, huh?'

Callie nodded, hip checking the blonde. 'Yea, you're a keeper.' Arizona leant into her, brushing her lips over the Latina's while Teddy and Addison shyly looked on before moving around the now stationary couple and continuing their walk to the transfer.

Almost an hour later, the girls were divided into their 2 rooms and went about unpacking their cases. There was still another hour before they were set to meet Callie's mother and nerves were causing the air in Callie and Arizona's room to thicken.

'I really want to make a good impression' Arizona said, coming out of the en suite bathroom and moving towards her case which was open on the floor by the bed. 'You know what they say….first impressions and everything.'

Callie was stood by the bed, hands on her hips looking at the blonde. 'I know baby and I really believe you will. I was thinking about…maybe meeting her myself first, and then give you a call to join us a little while after?'

Arizona straightened up and looked over to her girlfriend. She looked so vulnerable in that moment. It was plain to see that nerves were eating her up inside…and a little on the outside. Moving over to her, she cupped the Latina's face. 'I'll do whatever you think is for the best.'

'Ok' Callie nodded, nodding her head, attempting to hyphenate her point. Turning she went back to unpacking her case while Arizona watched on.

'You know, I have a cure for settling nerves.'

Callie continued to grab and unfold bits of clothing. 'Oh?' A few moments later she felt hands snake onto her curvy hips. She smirked and looked over her shoulder. 'So this cure…what does it involve?'

With her chin resting on Callie's shoulder, Arizona's hands moved in opposite directions. Her right, casted hand snaked up until it was pressing firmly between a large set of breasts while her left hand ran down a tanned stomach, snaked beneath the waistband of tight jeans until her hand was cupping Callie's mound. 'Well, Calliope, it involves me fucking those nerves straight out of your body.' Her fingers began to slowly rub at Callie's centre. 'What do you think?'

Callie's hips instinctively push back against the blonde, hoping to feel some sort of friction. 'Well…' her voice coming out a lot more hoarse then it was a few moments ago. 'It's worth a try, right?'

Next door Teddy and Addison were also in the middle of unpacking their cases while talking of Orlando's attractions. With Teddy having been there too many times to remember, she knew the place really well and promised to take Addison out for dinner in a very fancy restaurant that night or the night after.

'It's going to be a really intense meeting for them today, isn't it?' Teddy said leaning her ass against the window ledge as she watched Addison unpack the last of her case. 'I just wish it wasn't such a big deal. Callie couldn't ask for a better partner.'

'One day it won't be such a big deal. Years from now, homophobia will be a thing of the past.' When Addison looked over her shoulder to Teddy, she found the flight attendant looking at her with a small smile. 'What?'

Teddy shook her head slightly. 'Nothing, I just wish everyone shared your views.'

Dropping her cosmetic bag back on the mattress, the red head moved over to Teddy. 'One day..' she repeated. She laced her arms around the flight attendants waist and lent in. Just as their lips brushed against one another a few dull thuds caught their attention. Breaking apart they both looked around the room. A drawn out moan sounded from the other side of the room followed by 'Oh god, right there.' Dull thuds continued to sound as they looked to the wall at the head of their bed. 'Harder Arizona.'

Teddy scrunched up her nose and looked back at Addison. 'You have got to be kidding me. How thin are these walls?!'

'Maybe the question isn't how thin are the walls, but how loud are Callie and Arizona?!'

Teddy shook her head and moved towards the wall. 'Whatever the question, I'm not listening to those 2 go at it for the next few days.' Bringing her balled up fist to the wall, she thumped it 3 times. 'Knock it off you horny teenagers.'

The moans stopped, as did the thuds. 'Teddy?' came a voice behind the wall.

'Yep, hearing you loud and clear.'

'Oh my god, quit eavesdropping you weirdo' Arizona shot back.

'It's hardly eavesdropping when we can hear everything from the other side of the room.'

Next door, still in their intimate embrace up against the wall, Callie and Arizona looked at one another with their mouths slightly parted. After a few moments, a devilish smirk appeared on Arizona's lips. 'Guess you're just going to have to keep quiet.' With that, the fingers on her left hand began their ministrations deep inside the Latina's core once again.

'Fuc…' Callie groaned before attempting to silence herself. 'How can I keep quiet when you're working your magic down there?!'

Arizona just continued to grin and force her fingers harder in-between well lubricated walls. Just as they began to get into the rhythm, a series of thuds against the wall sounded.

'We can still hear you banging!'

A frustrated growl left Arizona's mouth as she began to back up, pulling the Latina with her as she moved in the direction of the bed, all the while her fingers never leaving their hot surroundings. When her legs hit the bed, the blonde dropped into a sitting position. Within a heartbeat, Callie climbed on top of the blonde, straddling her thighs. Bringing her right hand around the smalls of Callie's back, her left hand once again began to move inside the Latina. 'You feel so damn good around my fingers Calliope. You're so tight.'

Callie's arms were wrapped around Arizona's neck while she began to quicken the movements of her hips, rocking herself onto Arizona's talented fingers. 'I'm so close baby..' She could feel the familiar tingle in her lower stomach, causing her body to shudder as she thrust. It was the tell tale sign Arizona needed to add her thumb to her ministrations. She stroked the pad of her thumb rhythmically against the engorged clit at the top of Callie's slit. Moans and gasps filled the room as the tingles turned into a tightness, claiming Callie's lower stomach and washing throughout her whole body. Her body tensed, but her hips continued to thrust against Arizona's hand, now completely soaked on the Latina's release.

Moments passed as Callie finally came down from her high. The blonde slipped her hand from between their bodies and hugged the Latina close. 'Have the nerves gone?' she asked.

It took a few seconds but Callie finally lifted her head from Arizona's shoulder. 'The only thing I feel right now is satisfied.'

'So my plan worked?'

'Like a charm.' She leant in, kissing the blonde softly. 'I think we better freshen up before we head off. There's no way I'm letting you meet my mother when you smell like sex.'

xxxxx

Just over an hour later, the four-some were making their way towards the entrance to the Animal Kingdom. 'So I guess we'll see you guys inside in a while yea?'

Callie nodded to her friends. 'You will. Don't have too much fun without us.'

'We'll try not to' Addison smiled. 'Good luck guys' she added, rubbing the Latina's upper arm. 'I hope things go alright.'

'You and me both' Callie smiled. As the other 2 made their way into the park, Callie and Arizona turned to one another. 'Are you feeling alright?'

The blonde nodded. 'Yep, I just think maybes your nerves have worked their way inside _me_ now.'

'Aww baby, have you got butterflies?'

'Big angry butterflies.'

'I know it's stupid for me to say don't worry when I'm feeling pretty much exactly the same but, I'm not worried about her liking you. Sure she's already done some pre-judging but once she meets you, she's going to love you.'

Arizona smiled, deciding not to voice the concerns still ebbing away at her insides. As much as she wanted to relax and believe things would go as Callie expected, she couldn't help but feel like the pressure was really on. The Latina had been greeted by her family with open arms. It wasn't a long shot to believe that this experience of meeting Callie's family for the first time was going to be somewhat different. 'Ok, so the Rainforest Café is just around the corner over there..' Arizona said, pointing in a direction behind the Latina. 'Just….give me a call once you've, you know….warmed her up.'

Callie smiled, nodding her head gently. 'I will.' She leaned in, gently stroking her lips over the blonde's. 'See you soon.'

With a final squeeze of her hand, Arizona watched as Callie turned and headed in the direction she'd pointed to. Taking in a deep breath, Arizona herself turned and walked towards the Animal Kingdom entrance. Who knows, maybe being in the presence of the lions would give her some courage.

xxxxx

Approaching the café, the Latina spotted her mother almost instantly. The well dressed woman was sat with her legs crossed beneath her chair and fingers laced atop the dining table. A smile broke out on Callie's face as her mother turned and spotted her approach, a matching smile mirrored on the older woman's face.

'Calliope..' Maria started, getting to her feet and opening up her arms.

'Hey mom.' The younger Latina fell into her mother's familiar embrace.

When they pulled back, Maria cupped her daughter's cheeks. 'You get prettier every time I see you mija.'

Callie smiled in return. 'Thanks.'

As they took their seats, Maria began to glance around. 'Were you not meant to be bringing Arizona with you?'

'She's here, she's….I just thought perhaps you and I could catch up before I give her a call to join us.'

Maria nodded. 'That sounds like a good idea.'

A waiter stepped up to their table and after getting the ladies' drinks order, moved off to the bar leaving the 2 women to catch up. They started off with the easy stuff until Callie decided it was time to tell her mother about her plans. 'So, I have some news for you.'

'Oh, sounds interesting' Maria replied, mildly suspicious.

Swallowing down a rather large lump, Callie brought her hands onto the table and looked at them as she began to fiddle with a napkin. 'I'm…I'm going to be moving in about a month…' she started. Her mother made no move to talk so the younger woman continued. 'I'm moving to Missouri to be with Arizona.'

Maria nodded slightly and looked at the table while she collected her thoughts. 'You're a grown woman Calliope, I know this but I can't help but feel worried for you.'

'Mom you don't need to be worried.'

'I do though Calliope. You're like a little lost girl, trying to find her place in the world. 7 years ago you thought that place was in Seattle but now…' she paused, shaking her head. 'I just worry about you every day. You're moving to be with Arizona, another woman you met online. Why are you the one that always has to do the moving? Why will no one move for you? It seems like…' She was interrupted by the younger Latina.

'No mom, it's not like that. This thing between Arizona and I….our relationship, it's completely different to what I had with Erica. For a start we're not hiding anything.' She shook her head and looked at the table. 'You have no idea of the strain that put on the relationship. The sneaking around, the lying, the cover ups. It was so hard mom.' She looked back up at her mother. 'I was young then I know that and I made choices that perhaps weren't right for me but it's something I had to do. I know the circumstances with Arizona sound very similar to what happened 7 years ago but really, there is a big different. I mean, Arizona is my age. We've met, so many times since we first started talking. I'd never met Erica when I decided to move. Ok so I only met her a few months ago and it seems like its moving fast but I can feel that this relationship is strong mom, it's so strong.' Her eyes began to shine as tears threatened to fall. 'I love her. I really do and although I'm the one doing the moving, it was Arizona that first said she would move. She was willing to transfer to Oregon to be with me mom but that would never have worked. There are no roots for either of us there. No family or friends. I like it in Missouri aswell and…and her family like me.' She looked sincerely at the older woman. 'They really like me.'

A small laugh left Maria's mouth as she looked at her daughter. 'Ofcourse they like you Calliope. You're a wonderful woman.'

They sat in silence for a few moments, each gathering thoughts and letting information sink in. 'I wasn't enjoying life in Seattle' Callie continued. 'My relationship was hanging on by a thread, I was failing at work and I was just so unbelievably unhappy. I couldn't talk to anyone about it so it just ate me alive. But then Arizona came along and it was like a switched had been flipped. Suddenly everything in my life changed and it was all for the better. When she's around….when I'm with her, I'm a better person. I'm a _happier_ person.' She shrugged. 'How can I let that go?'

xxxxx

Holding out her casted hand against the fence, Arizona attempted to charm one of the monkeys into coming towards her. The agile monkey seemed to toy with the blonde, swinging from branch to branch, skimming the fence before bopping away again. A sigh left the blonde's mouth. She had her chin resting within the palm of her good hand which was propped up on a fence outside the monkey cages by the Expedition Everest ride. Not even the company of the mischievous animals had managed to perk her up. As time went on, a sick feeling began to make itself more known in the back of her throat.

What had gotten into her? She never got this pent up over a simple meeting. Ok, so she hadn't had many relationships in the past where she'd needed to meet her girlfriend's parents, but still, she was a confident woman. This shouldn't be eating her up as much as it currently was.

Twenty five minutes had passed now since Arizona had watched the Latina walk off to meet her mother and still Callie hadn't gotten in contact. Would Maria change her mind about wanting to meet her? She knew her girlfriend planned on telling her mother about her plans to move so maybe it had all become too much for the older woman and she didn't want to meet the girl from Missouri who was _forcing_ her daughter into uprooting her life once again.

'Cheeky little scoundrels, aren't they?'

Her train of thought interrupted, Arizona looked to the man now standing beside her. Realising he was talking to her she laughed slightly. 'I'm sorry, I was in a world of my own there, what did you say?'

'I said they're cheeky little scoundrels, aren't they?' He hyphenated his point by nodded to the caged animals ahead.

Arizona looked back at the monkeys. 'Oh, they really are' she smiled.

A few moments passed as the 2 watched the furry animals interact with one another. 'Everything provided for them and not a care in the world…' the man continued.

'I definitely envy them for having an easy ride in life. No one to impress' Arizona replied but didn't look away from the monkey that had been taunting her for the last few minutes.

'You look like a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders.'

That caused a heartfelt laugh to leave the blondes lips. She looked at the small man, taking in his designer suit, the jacket of which slung over his shoulder, resting on the tip of his index finger. 'I'm sorry, I just have a few things on my mind.'

The man studied the blonde woman, an understanding smile on his lips. 'I know the feeling well.'

A silence passed between them again. That was until Arizona's thoughts began to spill from her mouth. 'Have you ever worried about making a bad situation even worse?'

The man turned to her and nodded. 'Many times, dear. It happens to the best of us throughout our entire lives.'

Arizona nodded, looking back at the tear away monkey coming closer to the fence again. 'I wish I was a monkey right now' she stated. 'They don't get nervous over meeting potential in laws. Potential in laws with such strong religious beliefs.'

The man's interest seemed to peak at the blonde's words, his eyebrows rising slightly. He was about to speak but Arizona continued. 'I just want to make a good impression, you know? I mean I'm a good person but will her parents be able to see passed their own views and give me a chance?' She was talking out loud to herself more than to the man in her presence. 'I guess I should be lucky my parents accepted me for who I was because they know, it's not the end of the world. It doesn't change the fact that I am a good person and the person they raised me to be. And they love Calliope. God how could they not' she laughed.

'She's amazing, she's beautiful, she's so, _so_ loving and she makes me insanely happy. That's all a parent could ever ask for of their child's partner. The only thing that should matter to her parents is that their daughter is happy, she's healthy and that she is loved. Her parents, they did their job bringing her up with good values, good morals and an amazing personality. She's so funny and has the most amazing smile and soulful eyes.' She paused and smiled as she pictured Callie's smiling face. 'She misses her parents, so much. Her father hasn't come today and although she's trying to cover it up, it's broken her heart. I hate seeing her sad and knowing there's nothing that I can do myself to fix parents should be supporting her in a life that she can't help but live. It's not a choice. If only they could understand that. It's not something you can just switch off. It's _not_ a choice' she repeated.

She felt herself get agitated and glanced at the man who hadn't spoken in a while. 'Oh god, sir, I'm so sorry.' She began to shift uneasily from foot to foot, realizing she'd let slip far more than she should have. 'I guess that just really needed to come out.' Taking a breath, she took a step back. 'I'm just going to…' she gestured over her shoulder, 'Yea, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to enjoy the animals in peace.' With a final apologetic smile she turned and began to walk away.

'Arizona?'

Her footsteps ceased. Frowning, the blonde tried to remember if she'd told this man her name. She looked down, half expecting to see some sort of name tag on her shirt. Not seeing anything she turned and looked at the man who seemed to be struggling with what to say next. 'I'm sorry but...how did you know my name?'

Ignoring her question, the man took 1 step forward. 'I thought I knew my daughter. All these years I thought I knew everything there was to know about her. She made some bad decisions, namely moving all the way across the country to live with a woman she'd never even met.' He shook his head. 'I never understood the logic of it all….until that letter.'

By now Arizona's whole body froze in shock as realization dawned on her. 'M...mr Torres?'

The man turned back around, facing the caged animals. He brought his jacket to perch on the railing while his hands gripped the metal barrier. He took a few moments to figure out what he wanted to say. He hadn't planned on bumping into Arizona or even Callie this afternoon. His meeting had come to an end earlier than expected and after an internal battle; he'd decided he wasn't ready to confront his daughter and her girlfriend. He couldn't wrap his head around how his daughter had changed so much. He'd provided everything she needed from the day she was born. She never wanted for anything. He brought her up with the same views and beliefs he himself had been taught but all of those views and beliefs had seemingly fallen on deaf ears when it came to his daughter.

'Sir, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you…' Arizona shook her head. 'I didn't know you'd be here. Callie said you had a meeting and…'

'The meeting finished early' he told her matter of factly.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. She began to curse herself under her breath for letting her mouth wander off like it had. Of all the scenarios she'd thought up of meeting Callie's parents, this had, surprise surprise, never been one of them. She looked at the man's profile from the side. She saw his jaw tensing while his hands gripped and released the metal railing. 'I love your daughter, sir.' The words came out of their own accord. 'She means everything to me. Incase you hadn't noticed, she's a pretty amazing woman.' She took a few steps back towards the man. 'The way you raised her….you did an incredible job.'

'How can you say that when she chooses to live in sin?'

Clenching her teeth, the blonde bit back remarks she would usually fight back with. If she wanted a chance at being accepted into the Torres' family, she needed to make the father of her girlfriend understand that it wasn't all so black and white. Shouting and swearing would definitely not help her achieve that. 'She doesn't _choose_ this lifestyle sir. Why would anyone choose a life that has people discriminate against them?' Carlos didn't reply so the blonde took that as her cue to continue. 'Your daughter is a woman who has struggled for years, well before she met Erica in dealing with whom she is. She had no one to talk to, to confide in so she bottled it all up, knowing that the truth would cause her family to turn their backs on her. She doesn't deserve that, sir. She's such an incredible woman who just wants her family to stick by her through this. To support her and love her the way you did before you read that letter.'

'Ofcourse I love my daughter' Carlos snapped, turning to look at the blonde. 'That was never and _will _never be in question.'

Arizona studied the man. 'Does Calliope know that?' She saw the man's eyes avert briefly before looking back at her for several seconds.

'My love for my daughter should never be in question.' He spoke softly this time before turning his head away from the blonde.

Just then Arizona's phone began to sound. Quickly retrieving the device from her pocket, she looked at the text.

'_If you__'__re ready to meet my mom, come join us xx__'_

Gazing back up at the man who was still facing away from her, Arizona put her phone away. 'That was Calliope. She's asking me to go join her and your wife.' Carlos didn't reply. Sensing that she probably wasn't going to get any further with the man, she let out a sigh and began to walk towards the entrance of the Animal Kingdom. She stopped before completely passing the unmoving man. 'You have no idea how much it would mean to Calliope if you joined us.' Moving her feet once again, Arizona continued her slow walk out of the park. Internally she berated herself for potentially ruining any chance Callie had of making amends with her father. How could she open her mouth to some random man standing next to her…only to find out he wasn't a stranger at all…he was the father of her girlfriend. Of all the twists of fate…

She worried her words would make things more difficult in the long run. Would Callie be pissed she'd gone behind her back and spoke to her father so frankly? Even if the words she spoke were true.

The sound of brisk walking caught her ears and before she knew it, Carlos was walking alongside her. 'I'm not in a place where I can accept you into our lives Arizona. It goes against everything I've ever believed in.' He glanced at the blonde who was still looking at him with her mouth slightly agape. 'That said, I don't want to lose my daughter or have her think she is not loved.'

Turning to look ahead of them, Arizona tried to get her mind caught up on what was happening right now. Callie's father, her deeply religious father who hadn't spoken to his daughter since hearing of her sexual orientation was now walking by her side on route to meet with his wife and Callie. She fought with a smile that threatened to tug at her lips. She couldn't let the man think she was being disrespectful but a feeling of accomplishment swam through Arizona's mind. With that said, it could all be the calm before the storm and celebrating a victory was far too premature. So she continued to walk in silence with her girlfriend's father towards the Rainforest Café.

xxxxx


End file.
